Past meets Futurs quand la génération future rencontre son passé
by SunsetNo
Summary: La guerre est perdu... mais dans le désespoir, une lueur. Le trio d'or, Ginny, Drago et Blaise se retrouvent tous enfermés dans un lieu inconnu, avec Voldemort lui-même. Personne ne comprends pourquoi une magie ancestrale les retient en otage. Qui sont ces inconnus si étrange et familier ? Pourquoi semblent-ils les connaître si bien ? -Next generation romance trahison révélation
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde, ceci est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgent ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans les commentaires! Bonne lecture.

* * *

De la poussière. Tellement de poussière... A ce stade, Hermione arrivait à peine à respirer dans les décombres de ce qui fut autrefois sa maison, son foyer... Poudlard ne ressemblait plus à rien. Les colonnes qui avaient autrefois ornées les murs étaient au sol, la grande salle était devenue un hôpital de fortune et la cour assistait au dernier combat de cette guerre. Baguette en main, la jeune femme courrait à en perdre haleine parmi les corps de ses anciens camarades. Elle ne voulait pas regarder leurs visages. Pas encore. Elle aurait le temps de pleurer, mais l'heure était de les venger; de faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas mort en vain. Ron suivait son ombre. Ils avaient tous les eux survécut à Nagini grâce à Neville mais la guerre n'était pas fini. Malgré la lâcheté de plusieurs des Mangemorts de Voldemort, beaucoup continuait à se battre. On pouvait lire la folie dans leur yeux, leur adoration, leur fanatisme...

Hermione et Ron esquivaient les Sort Impardonnable du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Greyback et Rodulphus Lestrange les avaient pris en chasse. Ils atteignirent la coure adjacente aux salles de classes et virent Harry et le grand Mage Noir au sol. Hermione hurla en le voyant mais son cri se perdit dans l'écho de l'explosion qui retentit au dessus de leur tête. Ron la poussa contre un mur mais l'onde de choc les frappa de plein fouet. Elle dura plusieurs secondes, les plaquant contre la paroi du mur avec force et violence. Jamais ils n'avaient senti une telle puissance auparavant.

Aucun d'eux ne compris ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Était-ce Harry ? ou Lui ? qui avaient déclenché un pareil séisme de magie.

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant de relever la tête. Il ne restait rien que des débris et deux corps; il virent avec horreur que leur ami, Celui Qui Avait Survécut, gisait à terre. Les deux mangemorts gémissaient de douleurs non loin d'eux. L'explosion avait eu raison du peu de force qui leur restaient. Le duo n'en tenait pas large non plus. Ron, qui avait fait rempart de son corps, tenait à peine debout et se raccrochait au mur. La Gryffondor, elle, regardait la scène, effarée. Harry ne bougeait plus et Voldemort lui, commença à se relever. Quand il vit Harry toujours au sol, il se mit à rire à plein poumons. C'était impossible. cela ne pouvait pas arriver... il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu.

\- Hermione !

Ignorant les cris de Ron, elle s'élança vers lui, évitant de justesse les sorts des mangemorts qui étaient arrivés après l'explosion. Quand elle le rejoint, Voldemort rit encore plus fort. Le corps de son ami était encore chaud. Elle eu beau chercher ne trouva pas de pouls. Elle le secoua, incapable de croire à ce qui arrivait. Dans le désespoir, elle commença à sangloter au dessus de son corps.

\- Harry!

Le cri déchiré de Ginny lui retourna le ventre. Elle n'osa pas relever la tête. Elle entendait les voix des étudiants qui avaient combattus autour de la cour. Ils étaient tous là. Il la regardait, elle le cerveau du trio avec dans ses bras le corps de celui qu'ils avaient tous suivit. Ils avaient échoués ... En relevant la tête elle vit Ron, tête baissée. Il retenait ses larmes pour son meilleur ami. Sa sœur au loin était tombé à genoux, en sanglot. Les mangemorts qui étaient restés, applaudirent brusquement dans un élan d'euphorie. En les regardant, elle vit avec surprise que Malfoy était là lui aussi; elle qui l'avait vu fuir quelques minutes plus tôt. Contrairement aux autres il n'explosait pas de joie face à la mort de son ancien ennemi de toujours. Au contraire, il semblait triste, effrayé... sa mère à côté de lui, lui pressait le bras pour le faire partir mais il ne bougeait pas. Il restait figé et la regardait. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues sales. Elle pouvait sentir leur goût amère sur ses lèvres desséchées. C'était le goût de la défaite.

\- La sang de Bourbe... Quelle joie de te revoir.

La voix qui s'éleva derrière elle lui donna des frisson. Il était là. Vivant. Le plus grand seigneur des ténèbres de tous les temps. Malgré son envie folle de prendre ses jambes à son cou, elle ne détourna pas le regard de sa pâle figure. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes et serra un peu plus fort sa baguette. Elle était seule face à lui.

\- Je crois bien que c'est fini pour vous. Car cette fois, Harry Potter est bel et bien mort !

Une vague de cri de joie retentit et se mêla à celui de Voldemort. L'évidence lui ôtait tous mots de la bouche... ils avaient perdu la guerre. Harry était mort. Leurs espoirs étaient morts. Il ne restait plus que des ruines de Poudlard et il ne restait plus que des ombres d'eux. C'était fini.

Voldemort leva sa baguette vers elle. Le silence se fit dans la cour. Tous ses sbires attendaient qu'il mette enfin un terme à sa vie... qu'il achève le trio une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Prosterne toi Sale sang de Bourbe et tu auras peut- être la chance de vivre de me servir.

\- Je ne me prosternerai jamais devant vous!

\- Dans ce cas tu vas mourir! Endoloris !

Elle tomba au sol en hurlant. La douleur se propagea dans tous ses muscles, brûlante, irradiante, insupportable. Des rires de mangemorts envahirent la cour tandis que Ron et Ginny se précipitait vers elle. Elle se souvint des doloris de Bellatrix dans le manoir Malfoy, et à quel point elle les avaient trouvé horrible, mais ceux-là n'avaient rien de comparable. C'était pire que tout. Quand il abaissa le sort, Hermione arrivait à peine à respirer. La douleur lui avait coupé le souffle.

\- Prosternez-vous! Hurla-t-il.

Ginny se tourna vers lui, et à la surprise générale, s'avança vers lui. Un nouveau silence se fit. Placée devant son frère et Hermione, elle faisait barrage de son corps. En la voyant, il rit d'avantage.

\- La copine de Potter... Tu veux être la première à le rejoindre ?

Elle ne répondit rien mais ne bougea pas pour ôtant. Elle lui faisait face fièrement, insensible à ses menaces et à ses rires. Elle incarnait à cet instant, le courage de Gryffondor qu'il détestait tant.

\- Endoloris!

Elle tomba à son tour mais ne hurla pas contrairement à Hermione. Ce manque de réaction stupéfia l'assemblée et Voldemort lui-même. Dans un cri de frustration il lui envoya deux autres sorts de torture qui n'eurent pas plus d'effet. Elle se contentait de gémir, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour résister. Elle se refusait de hurler. Elle se l'interdisait. Elle ne lui donnerait jamais cette satisfaction. Elle pouvait sentir tous son corps se briser, se contracter, bruler, souffrir le martyr mais elle refusait de laisser paraître sa douleur. Elle avait trop perdu aujourd'hui, son frère, son amour... elle ne lui laisserai pas prendre sa dignité, sa fierté, et son honneur.

\- Prépare toi à mourir! Dit-il enragé.

Elle releva la tête; sa respiration était lourde et sifflante. Des formes distendues dansaient devant ses yeux. Pourtant, elle vit qu'il était tout juste au dessus d'elle, prêt à l'achever. Il se ressemblait pas l'homme de ses cauchemars, pourtant c'était bien ses yeux. Eux n'avaient pas changé. Inconsciemment elle se focalisa dessus. C'était comme replongé dans un souvenir d'enfance. Elle avaient tant aimé ses yeux quand Tom lui apparaissait dans le journal. Elle avait tant aimé les regarder. Un brun sombre, froid, teinté de cette lueur maléfique rougeoyante qui faisait frissonner le monde entier. Elle, avait toujours adoré la regarder. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'observer un tourbillon incandescent, indomptable. Un tourbillon de pensés et d'émotions indéchiffrables...

\- Ma chère Ginny Weasley... Passe mon bonjour à Dumbledore.

Il releva sa baguette, prêt à lui lancer l'impardonnable quand il se figea brusquement. Il ne comprit pas ce qui arriva. De sa baguette se mit émerger une forte lumière, si forte qu'elle éblouie toute l'assemblée. Surpris, il senti sur ses doigts une vive brulure qui lui fit échapper un cri. Il jeta sa baguette au loin mais il était trop tard car la chaleur se répandait déjà sur tout son corps. Insoutenable, elle consumait chacun de ses nerfs avec une lenteur insupportable. Il se sentait brûler vivant, aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. La lumière ne tarit pas et enveloppa chacun des individus présents qui se mirent à courir pour lui échapper et à hurler à leur tour. C'était la panique générale. Ron hurla quelque chose à sa sœur et puis, tout d'un coup, tout devînt noir autour d'eux.

L'obscurité la plus totale, comparable à celle d'une nuit froide et sans étoile.

Hermione se demanda si c'était ça la mort.

Ginny, elle, ne réfléchit pas et s'abandonna à l'obscurité. Elle perdit connaissance et le dernier son qu'elle entendit fut celui des hurlements de Voldemort, l'homme qui l'avait hanté sa vie depuis ses 11 ans.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, donnez moi vos avis en commentaires ! A très vite !


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Hermione commença à s'éveiller, la première chose qu'elle senti fut la douceur d'un épais tapis. Puis, la chaleur d'un feu de bois. Elle put entendre le son rassurant du bois qui craquait sous des flammes. Une odeur familière flottait dans l'air, la projetant dans un sentiment de nostalgie.  
Du bois, du vieux parchemins, une douce chaleur... si elle se laissait aller, elle aurait pu se croire à Poudlard du temps où il n'y avait pas de guerre, de mage Noir ou de morts. Elle gémit de bien être et chercha à étendre ses jambes quand une fulgurante douleur lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne rêvait pas. Elle était en vie. Et elle était bien sur un tapis. Retenant un hoquet de surprise, elle se releva brusquement mais chuta en sentant sa jambe céder sous elle. Une large entaille ensanglantée barrait sa cuisse. Grimaçant, les souvenirs de la bataille finale lui revinrent en mémoire. Harry, Ginny, Voldemort... cette lumière. Et maintenant, un tapis ? Cela n'avait aucun sens! Elle sursauta en sentant quelqu'un bouger contre elle. Par réflexe elle chercha sa baguette mais ne trouva que du vide. La panique la gagna et elle chercha de quoi se défendre quand elle vit des cheveux platine briller à côté d'elle, reflétant la lueur du feu de bois qui brûlait gaiement dans une cheminée en pierre.

\- Malfoy !

A la minute où il l'aperçut, le Blond à moitié conscient se releva brusquement, une main dans sa poche, cherchant lui aussi sa baguette manquante.

\- Granger ?! Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que c'est que...

Il la regarda, abasourdi avant de contempler l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Leurs souffles se coupèrent quand il reconnurent la Grand Salle de Poudlard. Aménagée comme un lieux de vie et non de restauration, les tables avaient disparu, une immense cheminé brûlait activement et les mur s'étaient tapissés d'étagères de bibliothèques. Seules restaient d'origine les milles étoiles du ciel magique qui étincelaient au dessus de leurs tête. Être ici, était surréaliste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

\- Moi ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il allait répondre quand une voix enrouée s'éleva derrière ce qui semblait être un canapé.

\- Hermione?

\- Ron!

Le roux voulu se précipiter vers elle mais il se figea en voyant Drago. Tous deux se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, à l'affut et haineux, mais incapable de s'attaquer sans magie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Demanda Ron, un rictus de haine plaqué sur le visage.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait tous les deux mais il vaudrait mieux pour vous que...

\- Sinon quoi Malfoy ? Tu vas retourné pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère ?

Drago voulu se jeter sur lui, plus menaçant que jamais, mais fut retenu de justesse par la voix de Blaise qui s'éleva un peu plus loin. Allongé au sol, ils les regardaient, un air ahurit sur le visage. Ron, lui aida Hermione du mieux qu'il put. A son oreille, il lui murmura néanmoins, inquiet.

\- C'est toi qui?

\- Non! Ronald, je n'ai rien fait. Je ne sais même ce qui est arrivé. Dit-elle.

Une fois debout, ils prirent conscience de la grandeur de la salle. Celle-ci s'étalaient sur plus d'une centaine de mètre et était aménagée de chaise, tables, canapés et tapis. C'était comme être dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, à l'exception que les couleurs s'alternaient entre rouge et Argent, Or- et vert. Hermione croyait rêver. Était-ce seulement possible que tout cela soit réel ? Dans son souvenir, la grande salle était envahi par ses amis et professeurs blessés et mourant. Une odeur de mort y régnait comparé à celle de vieux parchemins et de cannelle qui embaumait la pièce. Peut-être étaient-ils tous morts ? Peut-être était-ce ça, la paix ? Dans leur contemplation ils virent un corps à terre. Ginny était là elle aussi.

Incapable de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver, elle regarda autour d'elle, les yeux fatigués et la tête lourde. Ces derniers souvenirs se résumaient à une immense douleur, des yeux brun envoutant et les cris déchirant de Lord Voldemort au dessus-d'elle, à l'instant même où elle allait mourir. Tous son corps n'était que souffrance aussi elle recula par réflexe en voyant son frère se précipiter vers elle. Il l'aida à son tour, pourtant elle ne répondit à aucune de ses questions sur son état. Non, elle n'allait pas bien ! Comment pourrait-elle aller bien ? Elle aurait voulu hurler sur son frère mais se retînt; elle devait comprendre. Savoir et comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Savoir pourquoi tout avait tourné à la catastrophe.

\- Où on est ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- A ton avis Weasley...

Ginny se tourna vers Blaise, surprise de l'entendre ici. Blessé au bras et blasé, il ne répondit pas son regard menaçant et se contenta de répondre.

\- C'est Poudlard.

\- Poudlard est détruit! Dit Hermione. Aucun sort et aucune magie ne peut changer la réalité à ce point, c'est impossible...

Drago soupira, et de son habituel air suffisant il traversa la salle à grande enjamber. Les porte d'entrée se dressèrent devant lui, imposantes et infranchissables. Malgré ses tentatives aucune des deux ne s'ouvrit, ne faisant qu'accroître sa frustrations et sa panique. Où qu'ils étaient, ce n'était pas le Poudlard qu'ils avaient quitté. Et ce n'était certainement pas bon signe. Il enrageait dans ses dents quand ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place.

Il était là. Allongé. Ses joues étaient roses. Il respirait. Il était en vie.

Interpelé par son silence et son regard effaré, Blaise alla vers lui mais se figea à son tour.

\- Oh merde...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est... c'est quoi ce bordel...? bredouilla-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

Les Gryffondors ne comprirent pas avant de voir l'objet de leur terreur. C'était impossible...  
Harry. Il était là.  
Il gisait, inconscient sur le tapis de la grande salle. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres provoquant un cri de frayeur chez les Weasley et la Granger. Les sepentards, eux, s'écartèrent de plusieurs pas.  
Il était en vie.  
Ron voulut s'approcher mais Hermione le retînt, incertaine. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient trop choquées pour réaliser ce qui arrivait. Elles avaient vu le survivant mourir. Mourir! Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie ! Aucune magie ne pouvait réaliser cette exploit, pas même la Pierre de résurrections ! C'était impossible. Inconcevable. Contre Nature.  
Ils virent ses pupilles bouger frénétiquement sous ses paupières, comme lors de ses cauchemars. Il remua encore pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de brusquement ouvrir les yeux dans une forte inspiration. Il mit quelques instants avant de s'hbituer à la lumière. Quand il les vit, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ron ?

Entendre sa voix leur fit l'effet d'uen décharge électrique. Il était là. Il était en vie... Le roux se jeta sur son meilleur ami, l'étouffant presque dans son étreinte. Le survivant ne comprit pas la raison de son émotions mais le lui rendit. Quand il se détacha, Harry vit qu'il riait et pleurait en même temps. Puis il remarqua Hermione qui sanglotait à son tour et Ginny qui le regardait les yeux exorbités. Les souvenirs de son affrontement lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- La bataille ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Tu... tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Il y a eu cette explosion... c'était plus puissante que tout ce que j'ai jamais rencontré...

\- C'est tout ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui... mais dites moi ce qui est arrivé ! Où sommes-nous ? Voldemort?

\- C'est la question que tout le monde se pose...

Harry fit volte face, surpris. Blaise le regardait horrifié tandis que Malfoy s'efforçait de ne rien montrer de son trouble. Il voulut saisir sa baguette mais lui aussi s'en trouva démunit.

\- Zabini, Malfoy... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- On voudrait bien le savoir! Dit le blond froidement.

\- Mais, Poudlard ?

\- On n'en sait rien. Dit Ron. Après l'explosion, tu...

\- Quoi ?! s'énerva-t-il en voyant tout le monde baisser la tête.

\- Tu étais mort Potter! Le maître avait gagné.

Harry regarda Malfoy, ahurit. Il ne le prit même pas au sérieux avant de prendre conscience des regards que lui laçaient ses amis. Mort ? Non, il ne pouvait pas... Cela voudrait dire...

\- Non! Non je n'étais pas...

\- Harry. Dit Hermione en lui touchant l'épaule du bout du doigt. Le toucher lui donna des frissons. Il y a, à peine quelques heures, c'était un cadavre qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé. Continua-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes. Mais il... il dit vrai tu étais parti. Voldemort avait gagné. Il s'apprêtait à tuer Ginny quand... cette lumière nous a tous éblouis et nous a tous transportés ici.

Il la regarda, incrédule et profondément choqué par ses mots. Était-ce possible ? Pourtant, il était déjà mort une fois. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, et avait été accueilli par Dumbledort lui-même. Il était également revenu cette fois là; mais tout était alors différent! Il avait été un horcrux de Voldemort, une part de lui; il devait mourir pour gagner! Mais ses souvenirs s'effaçaient peu à peu après l'explosion... seul restait en lui un immense doute. Face aux regards épleurés de Ron et Hermione, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny qu'il voyait garder ses distances. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un tel miracle était possible. Lui non plus.

\- Mais alors, comment je suis... ?

\- On l'ignore. Mais, on va le découvrir! Comme d'habitude. Dit Ron, en s'efforçant de sourire.

\- Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux. Dit Blaise. Si ce qui nous amené ici, t'as ramené à la vie Potter, je ne veux pas être là pour savoir ce qu'il peut faire d'autre!

\- C'est peut-être un piège... dit Ron aux deux Serpentards. Qui nous dit que votre maître n'est pas derrière tout ça! ça pourrait être une illusion ! Une ultime torture imaginée par son esprit pervers!

\- Je t'en pris Weasley, soit réaliste, il n'aurait pas mit sa victoire sur pause pour aller fouillez dans ta petite tête et te servir un Potter vivant sur un plateau d'argent! Il l'avait enfin tuer ! S'exclama Malfoy.

\- Il a raison. Dit Hermione en regardant les lieux. Tout ceci n'a pas le moindre sens.

\- Vous... vous avez parlé d'une lumière ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, et puis plus rien...

Ginny fronça brusquement les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Mais il a hurlé. Dit-elle.

Les cinq individus se tournèrent vers elle. Aucun d'eux ne comprit où elle voulu en venir.

\- De qui tu parles Weaslette?

\- De Voldemort !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Il hurlait ! Il allait me tuer quand cette lumière est apparu au bout de sa baguette. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui arrivait. Je sais que j'étais désorientée mais je vous jure qu'il s'est mis à hurler à la mort.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Et puis comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ai entendu à part toi ?

Ginny ne trouva pas de réponse pourtant elle était sûr d'elle. Il avait hurlé; hurlé comme jamais personne n'avait hurlé auparavant. Le souvenir de son cri résonna en écho dans son esprit. Elle frissonna et se détourna de son frère pour regarder l'étendu de livre qui s'étalait sur les murs. Elle ne comprenait pas la situation et détestait ça. Elle soupira fatiguée et énervée. Ces souvenirs se mélangeaient les uns avec les autres, ne laissant qu'un nœud dans son esprit torturé et un mal de crâne. Peut-être y aurait il une réponse dans l'un de ces livres ?

\- Donc, si je comprend bien, on est coincés ici, tous les six, sans baguette ni magie, dans un lieu qui ressemble étrangement à Poudlard mais qui n'est pas Poudlard? Résuma Harry.

\- Bon sang... Dit Hermione.

La rousse ignora leur conversation et commença à parcourir les étagères des yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle bibliothèque de toutes a vie. Elle vit des ouvrages écrit en Rune, et d'autres en dialectes magiques oubliés et inconnus à sa connaissance. D'autre étaient des biographies de grands sorciers, des manuels de magies noir, de potions interdites, de soins des créatures magiques, de sorts complexes de magie avancés, de magie blanche et elfique... Tout le monde magique se rencontrait dans cette bibliothèques, abordant ses plus beaux et sombres aspects d'une étagère à une autre. Elle croyait rêver. Elle qui adorait lire (bien moins qu'Hermione néanmoins), elle ne pensais pas avoir assez de toute une vie pour comprendre la moitié de tous les manuscrits qu'abritait ces lieux. Alors qu'elle regardait ébahit la couvertures animé d'un livre en or massif, elle hurla en sentant une main lui agripper la cheville. Derrière elle, un homme gisait au sol, face contre terre et les bras tendus vers elle.

Ron et Harry se précipitèrent avant de se stopper face à cet inconnu. D'épais cheveux noir ondulé cachaient son visage, pourtant il entendirent clairement le lourd son de sa respiration.

\- Nous voilà sept! Railla Blaise.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Il est mort ?

\- La ferme Malfoy!

\- Stop ! S'exclama Hermione. Arrêtez un peu et aidez moi à le retourner, il est peut-être blessé.

Ginny resta en retrait, et regarda la née-moldu aidée de son frère soulever à bout de bras l'inconnu. Grand et musclé, ils eurent du mal à le mettre sur l'un des canapés. Un étrange sentiment enserra sa gorge, la poussant à s'éloigner de cet homme. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais quelque chose chez lui, lui semblait familier. Comme une vielle connaissance que l'on ne reconnait pas dans la rue après plusieurs années. Habillé d'une large cape noir, il semblait imposant, puissant même. Il se dégageait de lui une aura, forte et sombre qui lui donnait les même frisson que le cri de Voldemort. Du bout du doigt elle toucha sa cheville. Son contacte avait laissé une traînée de feu sur sa peau.

Elle regarda Hermione dégager son visage avant qu'Harry ne se jette furieusement sur elle et l'éloigne de l'individu.

\- reculez ! reculez !

Son regard changea du tout au tout. Ne restait qu'une haine monstrueuse envers cet inconnu qu'il regarda avec un mélange peur et colère. Personne ne comprit sa réaction.

\- Harry!

Il ne répondit pas. Inquiète Ginny s'avança et c'est là qu'elle le vit, qu'elle reconnut... Comment pourrait-elle jamais oublié ce visage? Il la hantait depuis son enfance. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi pâles, sa peau contrastait avec ses cheveux noir de ébène. Sa mâchoire carré, ses lèvres fines et roses, son nez droit, ses long cils. Il était le visage même de l'ange qui l'a hantait dans ses cauchemars de petite fille. Elle l'avait écouté, elle l'avait aimé, elle lui avait tout dit d'elle, tout confier. Elle s'était abandonné à lui et il l'avait manipulé... presque tué. Quand elle repensait au Journal de Jedusor, sa gorge se serait et l'image des élèves pétrifié par sa faute dansait devant ses yeux. La culpabilité lui retournait toujours le ventre malgré toutes ces années.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il...

\- C'est lui... dit-il d'une voix sourde. C'est lui, c'est... Voldemort.

Tous se turent, d'abord incertains avant de se retourner vers le nouveau venu. Il ne ressemblait à rien du monstre qu'ils avaient affrontés.

\- Potter...

\- C'est lui !

\- Non. murmura la Weasley. C'est impossible...

\- Ginny?

Ils la virent devenir livide, le regard toujours ancré sur la figure pâle du jeune homme.

\- Jedusor... c'est... Tom jedusor.

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! A très vite !


	3. Chapter 3

Prostrée dans le fond d'un fauteuil en cuir rouge, Ginny fixait le vide, incapable de bouger ou de parler depuis presque une heure. Tout le monde comprenait pourquoi et personne ne vînt la blâmer. Aucun des individu n'arrivait à comprendre ou à réaliser l'énormité de ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Tom Jedusor... Comme cela était-il seulement possible ?

Harry et Ron le fixait, enragé. Comme des animaux il tournait autour de lui, près à bondir au moindre geste suspect tels des lions guettant leur proie. Hermione elle, boitillait le long des étagères, le plus loin possible du mage noir. Elle cherchait en vain un indice, une piste qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Tous ses livres lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareille bibliothèque. Silencieuse, elle en prit plusieurs et commença ses recherches. Non loin d'elle, les serpentards s'étaient assis sur la seule banquette au couleurs de leur maison. Leurs sourires et rictus moqueurs avaient disparus ne restait que des figure pâles et effrayées. Il regardait leur maître avec une telle crainte que c'était à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas se mettre à pleurer. Leurs mains venaient inconsciemment frotter leurs avant-bras gauches. En les regardant de plus près, Ginny se demanda ce qu'il craignait le plus. L'homme ? Ou la douleur de la marque ancrée dans leurs chaires pour le reste de leur vie ? Ils semblaient redouter chaque seconde en sa présence, même endormi. Elle trouva cela ironique et même curieux.

\- C'est ridicule ! Explosa finalement Harry. Je devrais le tuer de mes propres mains tant que j'en ai l'occasion !

\- Il a raison !

La rousse les regarda incrédule. Le tuer ? Avaient-ils perdu la tête ? Même Drago sembla trouver cette idée surréaliste, pourtant, il ne dit rien. Blaise, lui baissa la tête. Leur silence attisa sa curiosité.

\- Personne ne tuera personne ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Ce salopard m'a tué ! Il a tué mes parents !

\- Je sais, mais la magie qui nous a amenée ici est puissante et instable ! On ne sait rien d'elle ! Sa mort pourrait déclencher quelque chose ou pire, nous coincé ici pour toujours !

\- Alors quoi, on attend les bras croisés ?

\- Non, j'espérais trouver quelque chose qui nous permettrait de comprendre ce qu'il se passe avant qu'il ne se réveille, mais tout irait plus vite si vous m'aidiez un peu !

\- Ils ont raison...

L'intervention de Blaise surpris tout le monde. Même Drago le regarda incrédule, les yeux exorbités d'horreur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux le tuer...

\- Blaise, tais toi tout de suite. Dit froidement le Malfoy.

\- Non ! Drago, on n'a jamais voulu..

\- La ferme ! S'énerva-t-il en se levant. Le maître te fera payer cet affront s'il apprend ce que tu as osé dire !

\- Mon nom est traîné dans la boue depuis que je suis à son service, nos familles sont torturées, je ne vois pas ce qu'on à perdre maintenant !

\- La vie !

\- T'appelles ça une vie toi ?

\- Alors quoi ? Hurla-t-il hors de lui. Tu vieux t'allier à Potter et Weasley ? Devenir un traître ? Te faire tuer ?

\- Au moins eux, ne nous ont pas laissé mourir !

Drago ne trouva rien à redire face à cet argument. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et serra les dents, furieux. Il savait que son ami avait raison. Il savait qu'il aurait dû vouloir tuer cette ordure de mage noir, pourtant il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Pas après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait enduré pour sauver sa famille et l'honneur de son nom dans le monde sorcier. L'image de sa mère torturée par un Doloris lui donna la chaire de poule. Sa main se referma machinalement sur son avant-bras. Il ne pouvait pas...

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le trio d'or le regarder, curieux et méfiant, bien conscient de ce qui se cachait sous sa manche. Il fut surpris de constater que la weaslette le regardait avec peine et compassion. Elle semblait presque désolé pour lui. Il voulut parler mais un grognements sourd le fit taire. Tous se pétrifièrent sur place.

Ils reculèrent par réflexe, et virent le mage noir s'agiter dans son sommeil. Des râles sourds s'échappèrent de sa gorge signe d'un réveil imminent. Le blond déglutit.

\- Vous pensez qu'on peut l'assommer ?

\- Ronald !

Une inspiration forte les fit taire. Dans un sursaut, ils virent le mage noir se redresser, paniqué, les yeux grand ouverts et le visage en proie à une grimace douloureuse. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent. Comme un brouillard qui s'efface, le monde se dessina peu à peu autour de lui, lui laissant retrouver ses sensations engourdies. Le moelleux du canapé sous lui lui donna l'impression de s'enfoncer dans la bouche d'un géant et la douceur du tissus le fit frissonner. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un coma. Sa respiration s'accéléra dans sa gorge et ses pensées se mélangèrent aux quelques souvenirs intactes de son esprit, le laissant incapable de comprendre où il était. La première chose qu'il vit clairement fut le plafond magique de Poudlard qu'il avait tant aimé admiré pendant ses études dans l'école de magie. Puis, les étoiles se confondirent avec les ruines, le sang et la mort qu'il avait propagée partout sur son passage. L'image du corps sans vie de Potter et de sa victoire lui revinrent, puis le souvenir de la douleur. Une douleur comme il n'en n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il pouvait encore sentir ses nerfs se tordre et fondre sous l'irradiante chaleur qui l'avait envahit. Était-ce cela les flamme de l'enfer ? Était-ce cela la mort ? Il n'en savait rien, mais était sûr de ne jamais vouloir revivre cette torture. Ses muscles se contractèrent quand il voulut se relever et il grimaça. Quand il releva la tête, il crut halluciner. Tous ses ennemis étaient là, devant lui à le regarder comme un fantôme sorti de nul part. Son instinct lui hurla des les tuer sur le champs mais sa main se perdit dans le vide. Il était sans baguette, démuni.

\- Tom.

Le son de la voix du survivant le figea sur place. C'était impossible... Il se tenait là, devant, lui, menaçant alors que l'image de son corps sans vie flottait encore devant ses yeux. Il était mort. Il était mort ! Il avait gagné ! Ou alors étaient-ils mort tous les deux ? Non.. non !

Cette idée le rendit fou de rage et dans un cri déchirant, il se jeta sur le survivant, aveuglé. Ses amis hurlèrent en les voyant tous deux rouler au sol dans un torrent de coups et de râles bestiaux. Harry n'étaient surpris et le frappa avec autant de force et haine que lui. Ron et Blaise tentèrent en vain de les séparer mais rien ne semblait capable de les calmer. Ils ressemblaient à deux bêtes incontrôlables, assoiffées de sang et incapables de s'arrêter tant que l'un ne serai pas mort. Leurs poings s'écrasaient sur leurs visages, les laissant échapper des cris de douleurs. Aucun d'eux n'étaient encore assez remis de leurs blessures de guerre. Dans un mouvement de jambes, Harry prit le contrôle et s'acharna comme jamais. Bientôt, ses jointures furent recouvertes de sang. Ron dû le plaquer au sol pour le faire lâcher prise. Il se débattit contre son ami en hurlant tel un possédé.

\- Lâche moi ! Lâche moi !

\- Je vais te tuer ! Potter je vais te tuer !

Blaise et Drago eurent du mal à retenir leur maître. Il ne les regarda même pas, trop focalisé sur son ennemi de toujours.

\- Harry, arrête ! Hurla Hermione.

\- Il mérite de mourir !

\- Je t'ai tué ! Je t'ai vu mourir !

\- Assez !

La voix qui s'éleva au dessus de leurs têtes leurs fit cesser tout mouvement. Surpris, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, inquiets de ne voir que du vide. Les étoiles brillaient par dessus leurs têtes. Pourtant, l'écho de la voix retentissait encore dans l'air dense et palpable, il résonnait contre les murs, assourdissant et menaçant. Incapable de se contrôler par eux même, Harry et Jedusor cessèrent de lutter, contraint par une force magique qui les fit pâlir. Leurs membres se trouvèrent figés, comme retenu par des chaînes invisibles. Leurs états étaient pitoyables. Ginny put voir qu' Harry avait le nez en sang et un œil à demi fermé tandis que le visage du Lord ruisselait du liquide écarlate. Sa lèvres et son arcade saignait abondement donnant à son visage, des ombres menaçantes et macabres. Les mêmes qu'elle voyait danser dans le brun de ses iris.

Ils ne bougèrent plus, mais ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Leur rage se lisait sur leur visages, de même que leur frustration de ne pas pouvoir en finir. Soudainement ils virent une étoile se détacher du ciel magique. Aucun des individus présents ne comprit ce phénomène. Sa lumière s'intensifia alors, évinçant celle de ses voisines plus discrètes. Il la regardèrent descendre, envoûtés par son éclat, avant de se détourner, éblouis. Elle leur rappela la lumière originelle qui les avaient transporter ici après la bataille. Pourtant, elle se tarit peu à peu, et laissa apparaître la forme flou d'une silhouette féminine. Flottant à plusieurs mètre au dessus d'eux, ils leur étaient impossible de distinguer le moindre de ses traits. Ses cheveux auréolait autour de sa tête tandis que les pans d'une longue robe de clarté l'habillait. Cette femme n'était que cristallisation de lumière et magie. Jamais Le lord n'avait vu une telle chose au cours de sa vie cela ne devrait même pas être possible.

\- C'est quoi ça ?! Demanda Ron.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais la tête de la femme se tourna vers lui. La surprise fit reculer tout le monde de quelques pas. De cette même voix exigeante, elle déclara avec force.

\- J'avais espéré ne pas à avoir à intervenir de si tôt.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Dit Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas de nom. Je suis celle qui fut, qui est et qui sera. Je suis l'air, l'eau, le feu, et la terre. Je suis celle qui vous vois. Je suis une magie que vous ne connaissez pas. Que personne ne connaît.

\- C'est... c'est vous qui nous avez amenez ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Car vos actes ont été irresponsables. Car vous avez déclenchés quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Si je vous ai amené ici, c'est pour que vous répariez votre faute.

\- Une faute ?! S'exclama le mage noir outrée. Comment osez-vous ? Savez-vous seulement à qui vous avez à faire ?

Ils entendirent ce qui ressembla à un rire amusé.

\- Tom Jedusor... Voldemort... si puissant. Tu maîtrises la plupart des formes de magies existant, tu défies la mort, tu déclenches des guerres... et pourtant tu es naïf. Dit-elle.

Les serpentards frissonnèrent au commentaire de la femme. Le regard de leur maître ce fit plus dur à son encontre, glaçant l'assemblée.

\- Pardon ?

Le spectre tournoya sur lui même en riant de sa voix cristalline. Des volutes de lumières voltigèrent autour d'elle quand elle s'approcha de lui.

\- J'ai vu ta vie. Je vois tout.

\- C'est impossible. Nul ne peut connaître son futur ! Dit Hermione.

\- Je dépasse l'impossible jeune fille. J'ai ramené ton ami à la vie. J'ai arrêter votre espace temps. Je vous ai amené ici.

\- Quelle faute avons nous commis ? Demanda Blaise.

Elle tourna encore avant de s'arrêter et de regarder Harry.

\- Le destin n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Vos vies étaient écrites ! S'écria-telle. Or, la tournure des éventements à tout changer. Vous avez brisé le lien du temps et de l'espace qui règne sur ce monde. A cause de vous, le futur est flou, changeant et incertain

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est là ?! S'exclama Ron. Vous voulez qu'on change le futur !

Un soupir lasse retentit, et la lumière s'éleva au-dessus d'eux.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je veux que vous restauriez comme il devait être !

\- Et comment on est censé faire ça ? Vous avez pris nos baguette et enfermés ! Dit Ginny.

\- Vous êtes dans un sanctuaire de savoir. Un terrain neutre où votre guerre n'existe pas. C'est ici que vous ferez fasse à votre destin. Vous n'en sortirez pas tant que le lien du temps et de l'espace n'aura pas été restauré. Aucun de vous ne sera en mesure de tuer. Ajouta-telle. Moi seul contrôle cet endroit.

\- Ne comptez pas là dessus. Il est hors de question que je reste ici. Dit Tom.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de partir. Rit-elle. Mais tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin Tom Jedusor pas plus qu'aucun d'entre vous. Ma magie est plus ancienne que Merlin lui-même, aucun de vous ne pourra lutter. Et j'ai bien l'intention de restaurer ce qui sera, peut importe le temps que cela prendra. C'est mon rôle.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous voulez qu'on fasse un examen de conscience ? Qu'on fasse la paix ? S'énerva Drago.

\- La question n'est pas de savoir ce que je veux. Vous serez confronté à vous-même durant votre séjour ici. Vous affronterez vos peurs, angoisses, envie et futurs... jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez enfin où est votre faute. Jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez d'accepter votre destin !

\- C'est ridicule ! Dit Tom. Personne n'est en mesure de me donner des ordres !

\- Moi si.

Elle rit d'avantage et prit de la hauteur.

\- Ne vous en faîtes, vous ne serez pas seuls bien longtemps.

Sa voix se fit plus lointaine et dans un flash lumineux, la femme redevînt étoile et s'engouffra dans le ciel magique. Elle les laissaient seuls, plein de questions sans réponse et de colère.

Harry et Tom se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre mais furent incapable de bouger. Là encore, des chaînes invisibles les empêchèrent de s'approcher.

\- Sois certain qu'une fois sorti d'ici je me ferai un plaisir de t'achever une bonne fois pour toute. Je t'ai tué deux fois, je peux recommencer.

\- Vas-y, je n'attend que ça.

\- Arrêtez ! S'énerva Hermione.

Elle fur gênée que l'attention soit brusquement tournée vers elle, et évita de regarder Jedusor. Elle pu sentir ses joues rougir.

\- Mieux vaudrait que nous... travaillons ensemble. Ici la guerre n'existe pas ! Nous voulons tous sortir d'ici.

Voldemort sourit.

\- La Sang de bourbe à dû cran.

A cet insulte Ron voulut se ruer sur lui, mais fut stopper à son tour, le poing en l'air. Malfoy s'apprêtait à se moquer quand un éclair lumineux percuta violemment le tapis de la Grande Salle. Tous crurent que la femme était revenue or, il ne virent que les sombres silhouettes de trois hommes allongés au sol. Ils les entendirent gémir mais gardèrent leurs distances.

L'un d'eux s'exclama.

\- Je vais la tuer !

\- Kai, par pitié ferme la...

\- Non, non, non, non. Dit-il en se relevant rapidement sur ses jambes. C'est hors de question !

\- Kai...

\- Aide nous au lieu de parler !

\- On est où cette fois ?

Les trois hommes regardèrent au dessus de leurs têtes, les sourcils froncés. Tous plus tôt grand ils étaient vêtus simplement, comme des moldus. Ce détail interpella les sept sorciers qui ne dirent rien. Ils se contentèrent d'observer les nouveaux-venus. Le prénommé Kai arborait une mâchoire carré, des yeux brun et des cheveux sombres. Quand il vit le ciel magique, il s'exclama, halluciné.

\- Poudlard ?

\- C'est impossible. Murmura un blond platine.

\- Vous croyez encore à l'impossible après tout ça ? Soupira le deuxième brun.

Ils ne répondirent pas, toujours fasciné par le ciel sans se rendre compte de l'assemblée qui les détaillait stupéfiée. Ce fut le blond qui les vit en premier. Son visage se décomposa sur place.

\- Oh merde...

Ses compagnons suivirent son regard et se figèrent. Ils les virent tous les trois, choqués et effarés, comme devant des revenants. Devant leurs mines déconfites, une évidence s'imposa: ils les reconnaissaient.

Voldemort afficha un sourire amusé.

\- Bienvenue.

* * *

Voici le troisième Chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaire, les choses serveuses vont commencer ! A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Voici le quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et désolé d'avance s'il y a quelques fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de faire mon mieux néanmoins. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !

* * *

… - Bienvenue.

Les trois sorciers regardèrent le mage Noir, ahuri avant de se jeter des coups d'œil paniqués. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Kai, le plus bavard des trois, en l'occurrence, se tourna brusquement vers le ciel étoilé et s'écria.

\- Non mais vous vous fichez de nous !

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? Marmonna le blond.

\- Je vous jure que dés que je revois cette bonne femme je vais lui...

\- La ferme Kai.

L'intonation et le regard du brun fit taire son ami aussitôt. Il finit sa phrase en marmonnant, et ragea silencieusement. Les trois individus étaient curieux à observer. Voldemort, lui, haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Ce garçon, quel qu'il soit dégageait une autorité sur les deux autres.

\- Elle vous a enlevé, vous aussi ? Dit Harry.

\- Il faut croire...

Le blond répondit, affreusement gêné et perturber par le Survivant. A les regarder de plus près, ils devait tous juste avoir plus de la vingtaine. Leur fortes carrures se découpaient avec élégance devant le feu de cheminé. Grands et musclés, la courbe de leurs corps se devinait sous leurs simples t-shirts. Aucun d'eux n'osait les regarder dans les yeux, profondément mal à l'aise. Il était évident qu'ils auraient donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs. A vrai dire, s'ils n'étaient pas enfermés avec eux, ils auraient probablement déjà pris leur jambes à leur cous. Drago n'avait pas manqué de remarqué les œillades qu'ils lançaient à la porte derrière eux. Dans un élan de curiosité, Jedusor fixa les individus et voulu s'immiscer dans leurs esprits, pourtant il put à peine les approcher. Leurs protections mentales étaient les plus renforcées qu'il ai jamais rencontré. Ils pratiquaient tous l'Occlumencie avec une telle force et puissance et que leurs barrières en étaient infranchissables, même pour lui. A croire qu'ils passaient leur vies, ces murs levés autour de leur tête. Cette forme de magie lui parut familière mais il ne la reconnut pas entièrement. Un mystère enveloppait leur présence. Frustré, il revînt à lui et serra les poings. Le brun n'avait rien manqué de sa tentative.

\- Alors, dites-nous, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous l'avez énervée vous aussi ? Dit Ron en parlant du spectre.

\- Elle ne nous a pas dit grand chose. Grimaça le blond. Néanmoins, beaucoup de choses... s'éclairent désormais. Et... et vous ?

\- C'est assez, difficile à croire...

\- C'est surtout impossible ! Protesta Jedusor, agacé. Personne ne peut connaître le futur, cela va à l'encontre de la nature même du temps.

\- Elle m'a ramener à la vie ! S'exclama Harry.

\- N'importe quoi aurait plus l'y aider Potter... n'oublie pas que je maîtrise le domaine de la résurrection assez bien. La mort n'est pas difficile à tromper !

\- Il faut envisager toutes les possibilités. Déclara Hermione d'une petite voix. Et puis, vous allez pouvoir nous aider.

Kai et le blond furent surpris de la voir se tourner vers eux et perdirent le peu de couleurs qui leurs restaient. Ils bredouillèrent avant que le brun ne parle pour eux. Ginny remarqua qu'il s'était volontairement détourné d'eux quand Ron avait commencé à parler. Sans cesse, son regard revenait sur son frère et ses poings se serraient machinalement. Ce détail intrigua la rousse qui n'écouta pas ce qu'il dit. Ses traits lui semblaient étrangement familier. Ses cheveux brun cuivrés tombaient devant ses yeux. Des yeux dont elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer la couleurs et qui pourtant l'interpellèrent. Elles pouvaient y lire de l'agacement, peut-être dû aux commentaires exaspérant de son ami, mais aussi de la dureté et de la force. Il semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur, pourtant son visage restait d'un calme effrayant, presque calculateur il observait tout le monde avec une inquiétude quasi palpable. Quand il vit qu'elle le détaillait, elle baissa les yeux, gênée à son tour pour finalement se focaliser sur le blond.

Ses yeux bleus aciers ne cachaient pas son envie de fuir. D'une grande beauté, il rappelait les sculpture des dieux Grec. C'est son sourire qui surpris le plus Ginny. Moqueur face à ses amis, il lui rappelait celui de Malfoy dans ses jours les plus détestables. Elle put voir qu'il évitait de regarder Hermione dans les yeux et que inconsciemment, il ne cessait de passer une main dans ses cheveux immaculé. Une chevalière imposante brillait à son majeur droit. Un détail que personne ne remarqua car toute l'attention de l'assemblé était tourné sur ce drôle de personnage qu'était « Kai ».

Il avait tout du parfait serpentard, se dit-elle. Plus âgé que ses compagnons, vêtue de noir, avec des cheveux ébène et une barbe de trois jours, il parlait, un rictus amusé et railleur collé sur le visage. Il s'exprimait avec éloquence mais une grande excentricité. A vrai dire, ce mot le définissait parfaitement. Ses yeux bruns tiraient vers le noir et allaient partout. Sur chaque visage, chaque étagère, chaque meuble.. il semblait incapable de se concentrer sur le moindre objet plus de quelques secondes excepté sur Ron. Là encore, son frère attirait son regard. Mais celui-ci lui glaça le sang. Une cruauté et une folie oppressantes s'y cachait, tapis dans l'ombre et pourtant omniprésentes dans tout son être. Elles transpiraient par tous pores. Souriant en coin, il faisait de grands gestes tandis que ses mains se perdaient et jouaient dans le vide il semblaient évident que sa baguette manquait à sa main. Ginny se senti frissonner en rencontrant son regard.

\- Donc il y eu cette lumière et puis, plus rien ? Demanda le brun, en essayant de comprendre le récit de Blaise.

\- En gros, c'est ça.

Kai explosa de rire, et s'assit nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé, une main posé sur son front. Après minutes d'explications irrationnelles, la situation lui semblait encore plus compliquée.

\- Cela n'a pas le moindre sens ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- On sait...

\- Et elle veut que vous répariez vos erreurs ? Quelles erreurs ? Dit le blond.

\- Chut, Scorpius ! Ne gâche pas le suspens.

\- Kai, arrête de prendre ça comme une plaisanterie tu veux ? Demanda le brun.

\- Oh, par pitié, je suis le seul à trouver la situation hilarante ?

\- Oui !

\- Vous n'avez aucun sens humour.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour rire dans des moment pareils !

\- Ça s'appelle « relativiser ». Soupira-t-il. Et nous en avons tous bien besoin étant donné qu'il semblerai que l'intégralité de notre espace temps repose sur nos épaules, que nous sommes enfermés dans un lieux inconnu par une folle accro aux énigmes et aux jeux de lumière, sans nos baguettes et avec de surcroît la compagnie de...

\- Kai... menaça brusquement le brun.

\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris... je me la ferme, mais j'ai raison !

\- Bon sang...

Les sorciers les regardaient à la fois amusés et effrayés par leurs comportements. Un total mystère les entouraient. Jedusor avait bien une hypothèse, mais il se refusait d'y croire. Pour autant, il ne pouvait calmer son instincts qui lui hurlait rageusement ce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre.

\- Scorpius, c'est ça ?

L'intéressé se raidit à l'entente de son nom et répondit, peu sûr.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton nom ? Vous ne vous êtes pas présentez je crois.

Le ton et la requête de Voldemort fit déglutir les trois sorciers. Kai et Scorpius se tournèrent vers leur ami dans un geste automatique qui attisa la curiosité du Mage. Ils attendaient une réponse de sa part des ordres à suivre. L'individu les regarda brièvement mais ne répondit rien. Un lourd mal l'aise régnait entre eux. Une infime hochement de tête autorisa Scorpius à parler.

\- Vous avez raison. Dit-il en s'exprimant avec politesse. Je... je m'appelle Scorpius et comme vous avez pu le constater, l'insupportable énergumène derrière moi, n'est autre que mon cousin, Kai.

\- Modère tes propos, ils pourraient avoir une mauvaise image de moi. Grimaça-t-il.

\- Tu t'en sort très bien tout seul je t'assure. Soupira-t-il.

\- Cousins ? Dit Harry.

\- On a du mal à croire que vous êtes de la même famille. Commenta Drago.

\- Je sais, je sais... Scorpius aurait bien voulu hériter du bon côté de la famille mais que voulez-vous...

\- Excuse moi ?! Répondit-il outré.

\- Arrêtez vos gamineries tous les deux...

\- Et toi ? Demanda Ginny.

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers lui, faisant sourire les deux sorciers. Le jeune homme n'avait certainement pas prévu d'attirer autant l'attention, surtout pas venant de la jeune Weasley. Il mit plusieurs seconde avant de parler.

\- Mon nom est Magnus.

\- Magnus ?

\- C'est norvégien. Ajouta Kai en souriant.

\- Et d'où venez-vous ?

Plus l'interrogatoire s'éternisait, plus ils les voyaient devenir nerveux.

\- D'un peu partout, nous avons beaucoup voyagé.

Voldemort sourit à son tour tandis qu'un rire froid sorti de sa bouche. Ils cachaient quelques chose même Potter et Weasley s'en rendirent comptent. S'il avait eu sa baguette, tout serait allez tellement plus vite.

\- Vous ne répondez pas à la question.

\- Je crois que si. Répondit Magnus agacé.

Le ton des deux hommes se refroidit. Voldemort sourit d'avantage. Personne ne remettait en cause son autorité et certainement pas un jeune insolent.

\- Tu ne sembles ne pas savoir à qui tu t'adresses.

Blaise et Drago reculèrent en voyant leur maître avancer d'un pas. Même le trio d'or se fit plus petit que d'ordinaire. Ils avaient déjà affronter la colère du mage Noir et même s'ils se haïssaient mutuellement, ils devaient jouer dans la même équipe pour s'en sortir. Ils ne pouvaient enlever au Jedusor la peur naturel qu'il inspirait autour de lui, aussi ils ne s'interposèrent pas. Ils avaient besoin d'informations pour tenter de comprendre le puzzle dans lequel ils s'étaient embourbés. Or, qui de mieux que Voldemort lui-même pour en obtenir ? Seule Ginny s'inquiéta de la tournure de la situation. Elle pouvait apercevoir la lueur rougeoyante prendre le dessus sur le brun glaçant de son iris.

Kai et Scorpius virent leur camarade avancer à son tour et se redressèrent. Ils ne craignaient nullement les menaces évidentes du Jedusor, pourtant ils n'en étaient pas moins inquiets.

\- Au contraire.

\- Tu me connais dans ce cas. Sourit-il.

Cette question le fit sourire.

\- Qui dans le monde sorcier n'a pas entendu parler de Voldemort ?

\- Bien, tu dois donc sans doute savoir comment je punie l'insubordination ?

\- Sans baguette ?

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout. Menaça-t-il.

\- Ou quoi ?

\- Ou tu risque de très amèrement le regretter.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva depuis sa gorge, mais Magnus ne recula pas. Il pouvait voir des étincelles s'animer aux bouts de ses doigts. La force de sa magie était presque palpable. Droit et fière devant un homme qui pouvait en briser cent d'un seul regard, il sourit. Drago eut la chaire de poule. Il devait être suicidaire pour oser une telle chose. Dans le silence électrique, Magnus capitula et se détourna, à la surprise générale de tous. Ses deux amis, eux, semblèrent brusquement soulagés.

\- Il serait dangereux de trop vous en révéler sur nous. Dit-il finalement.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- « L'espace temps repose sur nos épaules. » Dit-il en reprenant les termes de Kai en souriant. Trop de donnés pourraient altéré notre réalité. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque.

\- Votre réalité ?! Dit Hermione.

\- Magnus ?

Scorpius l'interpella, inquiété par sa stratégie.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cette femme leur veut mais toujours est-il que nous sommes coincés avec eux... il y a forcément une raison à ça.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais là ? Paniqua-t-il.

\- Non, mais je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de rester ici ! Et puis, ils le sauront tôt ou tard de toute façon.

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Je sens que cette histoire va mal tourner. Commenta Kai.

Les doutes du Maîtres se confirmèrent à l'instant, allumant une lueur machiavélique dans le rouge de ses yeux. Le reste du groupe, lui, était complètement largué.

\- J'en étais sûr. Dit-il pour lui-même.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Magnus soupira et dit.

\- Nous... nous venons d'une autre époque.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Du futur, pour être plus exact... votre futur.

* * *

Voili Voilou ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. J'espère pouvoir poster la suite demain mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir le temps; ne vous en faîtes pas, au pire des cas, la suite sera en ligne entre mercredi et jeudi. A très vite!


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou! J'ai pu me libérer, alors comme convenu, le cinquième chapitre !

* * *

\- Pour la énième fois, je te répète qu'une inversion temporelle va à l'encontre du cycle naturel de l'espace temps ! Une rencontre entre passé et futur est tout bonnement impossible ! Les voyages temporels sont très réglementés, on ne peut remonter au maximum que quelques jours en arrière, et si le protagoniste se voit lui-même, il disparaît de la surface de l'espace temps pour violation grave des lois naturelles ! Même Merlin ne se risquait pas à jouer avec ces forces, c'est une magie ancienne, instable et irréversible ! Il faudrait des siècles à un sorcier pour ne serait-ce que convoquer cette magie et encore il y aurait des risques énormes sur la dimension spatiale et...

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Hermione, je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes ! S'écria Ginny.

La gryffondor n'en pouvait plus des discours de son amie. Allongée sur un canapé depuis des heures, elle l'écoutait déblatérer ses explications sur l'espaces temps et les voyages temporels sans rien y comprendre. Hermione n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Des voyageurs temporels, enfermé dans un sanctuaire extérieur à leur propre espace temps ! Même Dumbledore en serait devenu fou ! Après l'annonce des trois sorciers, une flopée de questions s'étaient soulevées. Bien sûr, Drago, Ron et Harry se mirent à les harceler, cherchant par tous les moyens à connaître leurs propres futurs, l'avenir du monde sorcier et l'issue finale de la guerre. Magnus s'était montrer intransigeant et n'avait rien dit, assurant qu'il y aurait des conséquences trop imprévisibles. Kai n'avait cessé de railler les deux héros tandis que Scorpius avait vainement tenté d'échapper à Blaise. Le jeune métisse était subjugué par l'idée d'un voyage temporel, et peu intéressé par sa vie, ne posait que des questions sur les avancées technologiques de leur époque. Après une heures, le blond semblait même désespéré. Voldemort, lui, ne dit rien, à la surprise général. Il ne posa pas le moindre question, se contenant juste d'observer les réactions et réponses données par Magnus. Personne ne se leurrait à son propos. Il attendait; calculateur et sûrement avec déjà un plan en tête, il étudiait silencieusement les trois individus avec un sourire en coin.

Alors que tous commençaient à fatiguer, les portes d'entrée de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, donnant sur des couloirs et des portes de dortoirs semblable à ceux de Poudlard. Tes trois voyageurs s'y engouffrèrent presque en courant, content d'échapper enfin aux griffes de Ron. Heureusement pour eux, la femme qui les retenaient prisonniers ne voulait pas tenter le diable ; les serpentards avaient leurs propres chambres individuelles, à l'opposée de celles des Gryffondors. Sans grande surprise, Voldemort s'engouffra dans un couloir plus sombre que les autres et s'enferma à double tour. Les trois voyageurs eux, partageaient un dortoir. De la nourriture était également apparu dans leurs chambres. Jamais un lit et une douche chaude n'avaient sembler aussi merveilleux aux yeux de Ginny. La bataille finale ne l'avait pas épargnée. Elle pouvait encore sentir le Doloris cuisant de Voldemort dans le tremblement de ses muscles. De larges entailles encadraient son dos, souvenir d'un sortilège de Dolohov, et sa cheville avait enflée. Par chance, des nécessaires médicaux avaient été installés dans chaque chambre. En regardant Hermione, Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe. Soigner sa plaie à la cuisse et son poignet foulé n'avait pas été d'une mince à faire. Surtout quand son seul et unique désir était de filer continuer ses recherches sur l'espace temps. Encore à cet instant, la rousse se demanda bien pourquoi elle l'avait suivit au lieu de s'engouffrer sous sa couette pour ne jamais en ressortir.

\- La magie du temps est une notion élémentaire que tout sorcier doit connaître ! J'ai déjà voyagé dans le temps, je sais comment cette magie fonctionne mais même avec mes expériences, mes connaissances sont purement théoriques ! On est face à un cas de figure unique, inédit et fondamentalement impossible ! Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Je suis fatiguée ! On vient de subir la défaite d'une guerre, un kidnapping et une résurrection, tout ça pour finalement rencontrer des gens venant d'une autre époque ! Cette femme a été très clair, ses pouvoirs dépasse notre compréhension alors s'il te plaît... arrête un peu!

\- Et quoi, on reste les bras croisés ?!

\- Non mais on peut se reposer ! Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire !

\- Elle veut que nous réparions nos erreurs, or la temporalité primaire de la magie dans le monde sorcier veut que rien ne puisse pas altéré le futur, dans l'hypothèse où celui-ci serait déjà réalisé dans une autre réalité temporelle extérieur à la notre, donc...

Ginny soupira, affligée par la ténacité de son amie et sa capacité à parler avec des termes incompréhensibles. Pourtant, malgré ses boucles désordonnées et la dizaines de livre éparpillée sur sa table, la Weasley pouvait clairement voir de l'angoisse dans son regard. Hermione détestait ne pas tout comprendre autour d'elle ; la situation qu'elle vivait lui était donc, tout bonnement insupportable.

La rousse se détourna de son ami et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Elle ne rappelait pas à quand remontait sa dernière nuit de sommeil. Ses pensées divaguèrent, alliant les ruines de la guerre et le corps de son frère au regard étrange de Magnus et les cris de Voldemort. Très vite, elle perdit le fil, et sans s'en rendre compte, sombra dans le sommeil. Elle dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le soupir agacé d'Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, une ambiance pesante régnait dans la grande salle. Hermione n'avait pas fermé l'œil un seul instant, et continuait ses recherches avec acharnement. Ginny dormait toujours quand Voldemort apparu dans la Grande Salle. Il ne dit rien et ne leur jeta pas le moindre regard avant d'aller étudier à son tour les différents livres de la bibliothèque. Sans surprise, il ne s'intéressa qu'à la large section consacrée aux ouvrages de magie noir. Bien qu'il en connaissait la plupart certains lui furent inconnu, provoquant chez lui une grimace agacé. Silencieux, il s'installa dans un coin, et se mit à lire tranquillement, une tasse fumante à la main. Il y avait quelques chose de surréaliste à voir Le Seigneur des ténèbres agir banalement. Cela dura pendant plus d'une heure avant que Ron et Harry n'arrivent à leur tour. Ils jetèrent de mauvais regards au Mage Noir qui les ignora. Ils s'installèrent prés d'Hermione; celle-ci tenta de leur expliquer ses découvertes en vain. Eux aussi ne semblèrent pas comprendre le moindre mot.

Alors que les serpentards arrivaient, la voix haut perchée de Kai résonna brusquement dans le calme des lieux. Il fit un tel vacarme en entrant que Ginny s'éveilla en sursaut.

\- Kai... gronda Magnus à sa suite.

\- Quoi ? Je m'efforce d'être de bonne humeur! Déclara-t-il en croquant dans une pomme.

Le jeune homme soupira; il semblait désespéré par l'excentricité de son ami.

\- Tu es toujours de bonne humeur. Dit son cousin.

\- Et bien crois le ou non, mais me réveiller toujours enfermé dans un espace temps qui n'est pas le notre ne m'a pas franchement motivé ce matin.

\- Arrête un peu de te plaindre...

\- C'est vrai, intervînt Ron, ça pourrait être pire.

\- Pire ?!

Kai le regarda, ahurit et amusé. Il croqua à pleines dents dans son fruit avant de donner une grande tape dans le dos et du roux et de déclarer.

\- Crois moi sur parole Weasley, de notre point de vue, la situation pourrait difficilement être pire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione avant de se détourner, rire et de s'en aller. Cet individu lui donnait la chaire de poule. Quelque chose dans sa façon de s'exprimer, de rire et de la regarder lui semblait vaguement familier et la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. En la voyant partir, elle observa sa démarche, insouciante et légère. La tête lever vers le ciel magique il mangea sa pomme silencieusement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait déconnecté du monde réel, pensa-t-elle. Son regard fixait les étoiles et les nébuleuses lointaines comme si rien d'autre ne comptait autour de lui. Il donnait l'impression de vivre dans une réalité qui n'appartenait qu'à lui; son propre espace temps. La voix soudainement grave de Voldemort la sortie de son étrange contemplation.

\- Assez joué.

Scorpius et Kai le regardèrent, surpris. Magnus lui soupira. Il semblait s'être attendu à cette réaction. Jedusor se leva et se planta devant lui. Son expression menaçante ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Par réflexe, Harry se leva à son tour. La tension monta d'un cran.

\- Je le répète. Anticipa Magnus. Vous ne devez rien savoir de notre époque.

\- Et tu penses que cette excuse te sauvera combien de temps ? Nous serons enfermés ici jusqu'à ce que cette insupportable femme obtienne ce qu'elle veux et j'ai la nette impression que vous y êtes mêlée.

\- C'est une accusation ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- Une évidence! s'exclama-t-il. Elle s'est montrée clair: nous devons affronter notre futur et accepté notre destin afin que l'espace temps retrouve sa cohérence et que les liens entre passé et présent se rétablissent. Or je doute qu'elle vous ai fait traverser le temps juste pour nous tenir compagnie. Vous avez une utilité pour elle et donc par extension, pour nous aussi.

Magnus ne dit rien, pourtant on pu clairement voir la colère monter en lui. Inconsciemment ses poings se resserrèrent à en faire pâlir ses jointures. Malgré son envie hurlante de se détourner, la fierté du jeune homme le poussa à soutenir le regard brulant du Mage. Derrière eux, Scorpius commença à s'inquiéter de la tournure des évènements. Kai lui, parut amusé.

\- Vous ne saurez rien.

\- Tu es sûr de ça? Sourit-il.

\- La moindre informations seraient en mesure de changer le cours de notre histoire et d'altérer notre époque. On pourrait ne jamais exister. Répondit le blond à sa place.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que cela va m'arrêter? Personne ne me cache quoi que ce soit bien longtemps; et vous, mes chers voyageurs temporels, me cachez beaucoup, beaucoup de choses.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Magnus, la voix soudainement plus grave.

Jedusor afficha l'un de ses fameux sourires à vous en glacer le sang. Lentement il recula de quelques pas, provocateur et menaçant. Il aimait qu'on lui résiste; cela ne rendait le jeu que plus intéressant. D'une voix plus légère mais pas plus rassurante il se tourna vers Scorpius. A cet instant, Kai perdit son sourire.

\- Scorpius... Dit-il. Un prénom intéressant. En connais-tu les origines ?

Sa question laissa tout le monde perplexe. Le blond observa l'assemblé brusquement tournée vers lui et déglutit. Même s'il aimait être le centre de toute les attentions au quotidien, la conjecture actuelle le poussait à se méfier. Il ne dit rien mais releva le menton et regarda le mage noir sourire. A coté de lui, Kai avait lâché sa pomme.

\- C'est du latin. Poursuit-il face à son silence. C'est aussi aussi le nom d'une constellation, lié au mythe grec d'Orion. Selon la mythologie, fort de ses talents exceptionnels de chasseur, Orion ne cessait de se vanter de ses prouesses. Cette arrogance déplut fortement à Héra, la femme de Zeus, qui, pour lui donner une leçon d'humilité, commanda à un scorpion de s'embusquer en attendant le passage du chasseur. Dissimulé par les feuillages, le scorpion patienta et le moment venu il piqua Orion qui mourut foudroyé par le venin de ce petit animal, lui qui avait terrassé les bêtes les plus féroces. Connaissais-tu cette histoire Scorpius?

Le blond avait perdu ses couleurs. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait le mythe d'Orion! Comment aurait-il pu l'ignorer? Son père le lui racontait tous les soirs, quand il était enfant.

Kai quitta son accoudoir et vînt à ses côté. Magnus lui, regarda Jedusor, les sourcils froncés. Contrairement à ses deux camarades, lui et les six autres sorciers ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Oui... souffla-t-il.

\- Et toi Drago ? Demanda-t-il.

Malfoy pâlit quand son maître se tourna vers lui et baissa la tête. Il pouvait sentir le serpent de sa marque vibrer douloureusement sous sa manche, rappel permanent de sa condition de serviteur.

\- Bien entendu maître. Dit-il.

\- Et d'où la connais-tu ?

\- Mon... mon père l'affectionne mon Seigneur. Il me la contait enfant.

\- Nous y voilà. Dit-il en souriant. Lucius. Un fidèle serviteur, dévoué envers sa famille.

\- Où tu veux en venir Jedusor ?

La réplique sèche de Harry le fit grincer des dents; le rouge de ses iris s'intensifia, pour autant, il ne se tourna pas vers lui en lui répondant. Son attention restait focalisée sur Scorpius.

\- Là où je veux en venir Potter, c'est que je ne crois aux coïncidences. J'ai connu trois générations de Malfoy. Je sais en reconnaître un quand j'en vois un...

\- Pardon ?!

Tom ignora Drago et s'avança lentement vers Scorpius; tel un prédateur, il le détaillait de haut en bas, le sourire de plus en plus large.

\- Des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, un nom significatif, une chevalière imposante indiquant une famille de Sangs-Pur haut placée dans le monde Sorcier... Et bien sûr, l'arrogance. Déclara-t-il face à lui. Les Malfoy sont fières de leur noms, orgueilleux, prévisibles et imbus d'eux même depuis des siècles... Des serpentards jusqu'aux bout des ongles!

\- C'est n'importe quoi...

\- Dans ce cas, vas-y. Je t'en pris ! Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis nous, de vive voix, que tu n'es pas un Malfoy.

Le jeune homme resta figé d'effroi tandis que le reste de l'assemblée le fixait, les yeux exorbités par l'ultimatum du mage Noir. Du coin de l'œil il vit Drago livide, sur le point de faire un malaise. Dans son dos, il entendit le grondement sourd et menaçant de Kai. Magnus lui, ne le regarda pas. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de faire ce qu'il lui était demander. Le souffle coupé par le regard brûlant de Jedusor, Scorpius serra la dents. Il ne voulait pas se trahir; il ne voulait pas se montrer faible... Mais il ne dit rien. Au contraire, il se grandit et releva le menton. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il était impressionner par la pertinence des déductions du Mage.

Face à son silence révélateur, celui-ci explosa de rire.

\- Vous avez raison. Dit-il finalement, après plusieurs seconde.

\- Je le savais.

\- Quoi ! S'écria Ron. Attendez attendez, vous voulez dire que... c'est un descendant de Malfoy? De ce Malfoy !

\- C'est incroyable. Murmura Blaise en le dévisageant.

Face à la vérité, Magnus ne chercha pas à lutter. Il rejoint son ami qui lui lança un regard désolé. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais était soucieux et inquiet de la suite des évènements. Il vit Scorpius retrouver son habituel rictus moqueur et donner une tape dans le dos de son cousin. Kai n'avait toujours pas baissé sa garde.

\- L'héritier de Drago... souffla Ginny incrédule.

\- Dites moi que c'est une blague! Dit Harry.

\- Je regrette Potter mais tout est vrai. Mon nom est Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy, descendant direct de Drago Malfoy lui-même...

\- Co... comment ça direct ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Scorpius déglutit, gêné. Les mots qu'il redoutaient tant sortirent enfin de sa bouche.

\- Je suis ton fils.

Ces mots déclenchèrent une vague de hurlements de la part de Ron et de Harry qui, hallucinés, refusaient de croire à l'énormité de cette révélation. Hermione et Ginny, le regardait, ébranlées. Toutes deux détaillèrent le père et le futur fils, cherchant les ressemblances qu'elles avaient si négligemment manquées. Le serpentard ne dit rien mais resta bouche bée, incapable de réaliser.

Voldemort, lui, riait dans un coin.

Face à cette cohue, Kai retrouva son caractère moqueur et éclata de rire. Il saisit nonchalamment sa pomme abandonnée plus tôt sur son accoudoir et mordit dedans. En le regardant faire, Jedusor sourit. Le ton de sa voix couvrit le vacarme des Gryffondors.

\- Bien entendu, si Scorpius est un Malfoy, cela laisse peu de doute sur l'identité de son cher cousin.

Un nouveau silence ce fit et Kai failli bien recraché sa pomme. Scorpius le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est ton tour!

\- Non. Non, non, non, c'est hors de question. S'emballa-t-il en pointant le Tom du doigt.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Des choses à cacher peut-être ?

\- Arrête ce petit jeu! C'est ridicule! S'exclama Magnus exaspéré.

\- Alors présentez-vous. Dit-il calmement. Dites nous la vérité... assumez vos nom.

A ces mots, le regard de Kai changea et devînt plus froid. Magnus se détourna, conscient que la situation tournait au cauchemar. Il savait que son ami ne mentirai pas face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En le regardant se grandir et sourire à Scorpius, Hermione comprit pour quelles raisons le visage et les manières du jeune homme lui semblaient si familières. C'était évident. Cela sautait aux yeux! Était-t-elle devenue aveugle ? Elle était partout en lui. Dans ses yeux, son rire, son sourire, sa posture... tout. Comment avait-t-elle pu ne pas le voir? Une sueur froide la fit frissonner. Le souvenir de la douleur de ses Doloris, de la peur et de ses propres cris lui revinrent en mémoire, défilant comme un filme devant ses yeux. Elle haleta, en proie à la panique. Sa main alla se perdre inconsciemment sous sa manche. Du bout du doigt, elle pu sentir l'insulte qu'elle avait à jamais gravée sur sa peau.

\- Dis moi Kai, quel est ton nom ? Demanda Tom.

Le jeune homme hésita. Une lueur de folie et de rage embrasa son regard. Scorpius voulut parler, étrangement soucieux, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Lestrange. Mon nom est Malakaï Aleksander Lestrange.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût! Donnez moi vos avis dans les commentaires, à très vite ! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Un Lestrange. Un Malfoy et un Lestrange... Pour les six sorciers s'étaient le coup de grâce. Voldemort, lui, jubilait. Il avait donc raison. Victorieux, il jeta un regard provocateur à Magnus. Il avait gagné.

\- Un Lestrange. Dit Blaise d'une voix blanche. Tu... Tu es le fils de... Bellatrixe et Rodolphus ?

Kai bouillonnait littéralement de rage face au mage Noir et détestait la tournure que prenait la situation. La haine et le dégout eurent un goût acide dans sa gorge. L'évocation de sa mère fit briller ses yeux d'une lueur malsaine et des étincelles jaillirent de ses doigts. Scorpius se rapprocha de lui, brusquement inquiet; il semblait craindre que le sorcier ne perdre le contrôle.

\- Oui.

Il dit ces mots avec une telle difficulté qu'ils parurent lui arracher la langue. Tous le dévisagèrent horrifiés. Tous ne voyaient plus qu'en lui, que ses parents.

\- Le fils de Bellatrixe... Mais c'est... impossible! S'exclama Drago. Ma tante à toujours refusé d'avoir le moindre enfant!

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait été ravie, je te l'accorde.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Jedusor.

\- Disons que je n'était pas prévu au programme. Elle... elle a fait un déni de grossesse.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est psychologique espèce d'imbécile! Dit Drago à Potter.

\- Ça arrive quand une femme refuse de prendre en compte les symptômes de sa grossesse. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Bellatrixe s'est bercée d'illusion, refusant de considérer l'hypothèse qu'elle puisse être enceinte. Dit Kai. Lors d'un déni de grossesse, le ventre ne grossi pas malgré l'enfant. Je ne vous dit pas sa surprise lorsque je suis venu au monde.

Cette révélation surpris tout le monde, même Voldemort lui-même. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à un tel comportement venant de sa fidèle; pour autant, il avait connaissance de l'horreur et du dégout que les enfants lui inspiraient. Lors de ses missions, il n'était pas surprenant et inhabituel que des gamins moldus périssent. De tous ses mangemorts, elle était bien la seule à ne pas rechigner à tuer des enfants.

\- Comme si les originaux ne suffisaient pas il fallait qu'ils se reproduisent... Dit le Weasley amère.

\- Ron! S'exclama sa sœur.

-Quoi ? Regarde le ! Regarde les ! Dit-t-il furieux. Se sont les descendants de nos ennemis! Les enfants de mangemorts et de meurtriers !

\- Je te conseil de surveiller ton langage. Gronda Kai.

\- Ou quoi ?! Tu vas essayer me tuer ?

\- Ne me tente pas.

\- Ouah, je suis sûr que maman doit être fière!

A ces mots, Kai bondit sur lui, expulsant violemment son cousin qui n'eut le temps de le retenir. Il percuta Ron de plein fouet dans un cri de rage et tous deux roulèrent au sol. Alors qu'il levait son poing pour le frapper, un champs de force s'éleva entre eux et les sépara brusquement. Chacun fut expédié à l'autre bout de la pièce avec fracas. Le rayonnement d'un mur magique invisible scintillait au beau milieu de la grande salle.

Dans une cohue de gémissements et de râles, Scorpius et Magnus se jetèrent sur leur ami. Celui tenta de se relever plus enragé que jamais mais fut plaqué au sol avec brutalité. Il ressemblait à un animal fou. Harry et Hermione, eux, aidèrent un Ron sonné à se relever. Devant ce spectacle, Voldemort sourit, agréablement surpris. Il était indéniable que Kai avait de la cruauté en lui. Cela se voyait à la férocité avec laquelle il se débattait. Il voulait faire payer le Weasley. Il voulait le faire souffrir.

Un rire lui échappa. A cet instant, il pouvait presque voir Bellatrixe à travers lui.

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! C'est un monstre! Il est comme sa mère !

\- Ferme la Ron ! S'écria Ginny.

\- Je vais te tuer. Gronda Kai toujours maintenu au sol. Je vais le tuer !

\- Bon sang, calme toi ! Dit Magnus.

Le jeune homme se dégagea, les joues rouges et le souffle court, frustré de ne pas pouvoir atteindre sa cible. Il pouvait sentir la magie du mur non loin de lui, comme un rappel humiliant de sa faiblesse en ces lieux. Celui-ci ne faisait qu'accroître sa colère. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être faible, encore moins devant Ron Weasley. Quand il se retourna vers lui, le mur brilla d'avantage.

\- Kai !

\- Comment oses-tu rester les bras croisés ? Hurla-t-il à Magnus.

\- S'il te plait, calme toi. Dit Scorpius en le voyant faire les cents pas.

Kai explosa d'un rire sans joie, effrayant tout le monde. Plus personne à part ses camarades ne comprenait sa réaction.

\- Que je me calme ? Tu veux que je me calme ! Après ce que cette ordure à fait !

Voldemort haussa un sourcil, intéressée. Kai avait donc connut Ron dans le futur. Magnus et Scorpius aussi. Ils lit dans leurs regards de la panique. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas prévu la crise du Lestrange et ne savaient pas comment le faire taire. Kai marchait de long en marge près du mur, incapable de se détourner du Weasley.

\- Arrête de parler. Gronda le brun.

\- Toi plus que moi devrais vouloir sa tête !

\- Stop!

\- Tu as juré de nous venger !

\- Ferme la !

Mais il n'écouta pas. Aveuglé, Kai frappa le champ de force mais fut immédiatement réexpédié au sol dans un éclair lumineux. On n'entendit plus que sa respiration sifflante. Paniqué, le Malfoy se précipita vers lui.

\- Kai!

Le jeune homme voulu parler mais ne put que grogner de douleur, le poing droit resserré contre lui. Ses jointure se mirent à saigner abondamment, tâchant son t-shirt blanc d'un liquide écarlate. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, tout son bras se mit à trembler, traversé par les ondes d'une magie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le jeune homme pu sentir son corps lutter et sa magie affluer vers son bras. Il voulu hurler, mais ne dit rien. L'idée de crier devant Ron, lui retournait le ventre.

\- Tu es blessé!

Il repoussa maladroitement Scorpius, trop fière pour demander de l'aide et se releva de lui-même. Son bras replié tressautait contre son torse.

\- Je vais bien!

\- Mais tu...

\- J'ai dit que j'allais bien!

\- Et moi je dit que tu devrais aller prendre l'air. De suite.

Le ton de Magnus ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il le savait; il avait dépassé les bornes. Le visage enfiévré par la douleur, Kai ne baissa pas la tête et se tourna une dernière fois vers Ron. Lui et Harry le regardait avec un mélange de mépris et de haine. Seule Hermione ne cachait pas la peur qu'il lui inspirait et fixait le sang qui gouttait de sa blessure, son propre bras inconsciemment replié contre elle. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir son image. D'une voix froide, il demanda finalement.

\- Comment peux-tu supporter sa présence après ce qu'il a osé faire ?

\- Kai...

\- Réponds !

Pour la première fois, Magnus sembla ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Son habituel contrôle de lui-même s'effaça quelques instants, dévoilant un individu inquiet pour son ami, mais aussi profondément désolé. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre devant Kai, mais lui aussi rêvait de pouvoir égorger Ron Wesley de ses propres mains, et ce, depuis la seconde où il l'avait aperçut. Il bouillonnait et brûlait intérieurement tant son désir de l'éventrer sur place l'obsédait ! Pourtant il ne devait pas céder. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître, ou son ami deviendrait intenable. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'un mur magique était la dernière chose en mesure de l'arrêter quand il s'agissait de vengeance ou de sa mère...

\- Il n'a encore rien fait. Il est... innocent.

Lui-même ne crut pas à ses mots. Le visage de Kai s'éclaira d'un sourire amusé. Tous deux se connaissaient bien trop.

\- Tu mens.

Et sur ce, il partit, laissant derrière lui un traînée de sang.

* * *

\- C'est un malade ! Un grand malade! S'écriait Ron depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu l'a provoqué! S'indigna sa sœur.

Il la regarda, outré par son propos. Depuis que l'héritier Lestrange était parti, il n'avait cesser de se plaindre et de hurler à tout va sur la dangerosité de son attaquant. Il était ridicule à voir, pourtant Harry l'écoutait avec attention, parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Hermione ne disait rien, le regard focalisé sur le tapis de la Grande salle où séchait le sang de Kai.

Silencieux, Voldemort, lui, observait Magnus et Scorpius. Leurs visages défaits, désolés et préoccupés l'interpellait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre eux et le Weasley. Il pouvait d'ailleurs voir Scorpius serrer les poings à son tours et le regarder amèrement. Il voulait savoir pourquoi, et comprendre la réaction excessive du Fils de Bellatrixe, mais cela était risqué. Connaitre le futur était risqué. Pourtant, n'étaient-ils tous pas là pour cela ? Affronter leur destin et l'accepter? Peut-être était-ce le plan de la femme qui les retenaient? Peut-être voulait-elle qu'ils leur montre leur futur? Cette hypothèse n'avait rien de logique à ses yeux pourtant il devait prendre en compte le manque total de cohérence des évènements qui se déroulaient depuis leur arrivée ici.

Il observa Ron pendant un instant. Comment cet imbécile démuni de la moindre intelligence pouvait-il être un sang pur ? Il gesticulait en vociférant tel un bouffon, les joues rouges de colère. Il hurlait contre sa sœur, la seule qui, à ses yeux se comportait avec un minimum de dignité dans cette famille de Traîtres à leurs Sang. Même la Sang de Bourbe était plus maligne que lui ! Comment avait-il fait pour survivre durant la guerre ? C'est à peine s'il savait passer dix minutes loin du Survivant!

\- ... ces gens là n'ont pas besoin d'être provoqués Ginny ! Il mourrait d'envie de me tuer ! Ça crevait les yeux !

\- Ces gens là?

La voix de Scorpius sorti Hermione de sa torpeur. Tous le virent s'avancer, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres et un sourcil relevé. Aucun mur ne l'arrêta. Magnus lui, s'était assis, fatigué de devoir sans cesse recadrer ses amis.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entend par "ces gens là" ?

\- Par là je sous-entends des gens comme toi, ton père ou Zabini ! Des mangemorts et des meurtriers au service de Voldemort.

\- Des mangemorts... c'est intéressant. Dit-il en croisant les bras. Mais je regrette, ni Kai ni moi ne sommes des mangemorts.

Sa déclaration ôta les mots de la bouche de Ron qui ne trouva pas quoi répondre.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Jedusor.

Le blond releva ses manches pour appuyer ses dires et leurs lança à tous un sourire hypocrite. La pâleur du Weasley et son air désemparé étaient pur jouissance pour lui.

\- J'imagine que vous devez être déçus.

\- Comment cela est-il possible ? Tous les Malfoy, les Blacks et les Lestranges sont à mon service depuis des décennies ! S'écria Tom en saisissant son bras immaculé.

\- Les temps évoluent et les mœurs aussi ! Dit-il en se dégageant. Souvent, c'est pour le meilleurs mais parfois il arrive que ce soit pour le pire. Alors cessez de juger Kai ! Aucun de vous n'a la moindre idée de tout ce qu'il a traversé à cause de son nom.

\- Parce qu'on est supposé le plaindre ! Dit Harry. Sa mère est une psychopathe meurtrière qui aime torturer ses victimes à leur en faire perdre la raison ! Kai s'est jeté sur Ron, prêt à le tuer à mains nues ! Il est comme elle.

\- Ce ne serait pas surprenant. Dit Blaise. Les Blacks et les Lestranges ont toujours été très extrêmes concernant l'éducation de leurs enfants. Bellatrixe à dû l'élever en lui inculquant les valeurs de la suprématie des Sangs-Purs et de la haine des Moldus. C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore un mangemort.

\- Tout comme toi. Ajouta Tom à Scorpius en regardant sa chaire pâle avec envie. Drago n'oserait pas me refuser son fils.

\- Vous ne savez rien. Souffla-t-il menaçant. Ni sur moi ou sur Kai! Il n'a jamais été comme sa mère !

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te croire ? Le nargua Ron.

\- Elle est morte ! Dit Magnus à bout.

Ses mots étaient inattendus. Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Bellatrixe est morte, quelques jours à peine après la naissance de Kai. Poursuit-il.

Jedusor le fixa les yeux exorbité d'horreur. Il allait perdre sa plus loyale servante! Non ! Il ne voulait pas y croire.

\- Un groupe de résistant a attaqué. Elle ignorait qu'elle était enceinte et à été gravement blessé. Ses blessures ont déclenché son accouchement; quand elle s'en ai rendu compte il était trop tard pour la transporter où que ce soit. Elle a accouché au beau milieu de nulle part et était à peine en vie quand on l'a retrouvé. Le bébé aussi d'ailleurs. Dit-il.

\- C'est affreux. Souffla Ginny.

\- Et Rodolphus ? Il n'aurait jamais abandonné leur fils unique ! Dit Voldemort agité.

\- Mort un mois plus tôt. Dit Scorpius. Il n'a connu aucun de ses parents. Avant de mourir, Bellatrixe lui a donné son nom et l'a confié à Narcissa. Lui et moi avons été élevé comme des frères...

\- Alors pourquoi a-t-il réagis comme ça ? Demanda Drago.

\- Aucun de vous ne peut imaginer le monde dans lequel nous avons grandit. Déclara Magnus. Kai a été acclamés et persécutés pour des crimes qu'il n'a jamais commis; a force d'entendre des gens nous traiter de monstre, on finit par les croire.

\- Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il semble en vouloir tant au Weasley. Dit Tom.

\- Il a ses raisons...

Cette réponse se satisfaisait pas le Mage noir. Loin delà. Pourtant, il ne put insister d'avantage. Les lourds battant des porte grincèrent et se refermèrent sur Hermione. Celle-ci quittait la Grande Salle en courant et ne se retourna pas. Si personne ne comprit son comportement, du coin de l'œil, Jedusor vit Magnus et Scorpius se regarder. Eux avaient compris.

Tom serra les poings, plus frustré que jamais. Il finirait par découvrir ce qu'ils lui cachait, mais commençait à avoir des doutes. Plus il en apprenait, moins son avenir lui plaisait.

* * *

Voilà le sixième chapitre ! Donnez moi vos avis dans les commentaires :) A très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione marchait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Le souffle court, elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur lancinante de sa cuisse et cherchait désespérément le dortoir de Kai. Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa cage thoracique et résonnait avec force dans ses oreilles. Elle se sentait à l'étroite dans son propre corps. Ses pensées fusaient dans son esprit dans un chaos infernal l'empêchant de suivre le moindre raisonnement. Anxieuse, elle n'arrêtait de douter et se demandait bien pourquoi elle se donnait tant de peine. Il était le fils de Bellatrixe Lestrange ! Son fils, par Merlin ! Cette femme était une meurtrière ! Elle avait tuer Sirius, et un nombre incalculable d'innocents, dont ses camardes de classe! Elle avait rendu fou les parent de ce pauvre Neville! Elle l'avait torturée en riant au manoir des Malfoy, l'avait terrorisée à vie et s'était à jamais assurée qu'elle ne puisse pas oublier l'insulte gravée dans son bras. Aujourd'hui encore, elle hantait ses cauchemars... Elle méritait de mourir ! C'était indéniable. Et Kai lui ressemblait tant... le même sourire sadique, cette même fougue, ce même rire qui vous glace le sang jusqu'à la moelle. Il avait attaqué Ron comme l'aurait fait un mangemort. Il voulait le voir mort. Peut-être était-il comme sa mère ? Peut-être était-il même pire ? Cette possibilité lui donnait la chaire de poule. Bellatrixe était la mangemort la plus connue et recherchée du Monde Magique après Voldemort. Elle était réputée pour ses talents en matière de sortilèges de tortures et de magie Noir. Comment une femme comme elle ne pouvait-elle pas engendrer un monstre ?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit le regard de Kai. Il avait eu l'air enragé et fou, mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait vu. De la douleur. Les mots de Ron avaient déclenchés sa fureur mais avait également ouvert quelque chose en lui. Une blessure ? Un souvenir? Elle ne savait pas. Elle l'avait observé partir de la Grande salle, son bras en sang contre lui et c'est là qu'elle avait vu sa peine, sa douleur. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle avait vu au delà de la colère qui rayonnait tout autour de lui. Elle avait vu Kai ; et non Malakaï Lestrange.

Quand Magnus avait raconté son histoire et la mort de Bellatrixe, Hermione s'était brusquement senti honteuse. Elle avait eu peur de lui à cause de son nom. Elle l'avait méprisé et avait même souhaité qu'il ne naisse jamais. Qui voudrait de l'enfant de Bellatrixe Lestrange? Elle s'était comporté comme Ron et Harry. Avait été aveuglé par ses propres peurs et avait refusé de voir autre chose en lui que ses parents. Elle s'était conduite comme Drago, ou n'importe quel Sang Pur au service du mal: elle avait eu des préjugés de sang.

Elle l'avait jugé à cause de son ascendance.

Elle se dégoûtait elle-même pour ça. Comment elle, Hermione Granger, la sang de bourbe du trio d'or, avait-elle pu se montrer si injuste? Si imbécile? Elle plus que quiconque ici aurait dû savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on est jugé à cause de son sang et non sa valeur. Elle, plus que quiconque aurait dû le défendre contre Ron! Même Ginny avait été indigné par le comportement de son frère et s'était rangé du côté de Kai. Or, elle, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait rien fait. Et elle en avait honte.

Kai n'était pas Bellatrixe. Elle ignorait tout de lui et son vécut. Elle ne pouvait pas le juger. Et puis, Magnus à dit qu'il avait eu ses raisons d'attaquer Ron. Peut-être était-ce le cas? Peut-être s'étaient-ils affronté dans le futur ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais était sûr d'une chose: Elle voulait le connaître. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas comme sa mère. Elle voulait s'assurer que ce qu'elle avait vu dans son regard n'était pas le reflet de sa propre douleur. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait vécut. Elle voulait comprendre. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait courut, le poids de la culpabilité et de la honte sur ses épaules. Elle voulait réparer son erreur.

Arrivé devant la porte du dortoir des voyageurs, son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Commettait-elle une erreur ? Elle l'ignorait mais ne pouvait plus reculer. Fébrilement elle frappa à la porte. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, ne faisant qu'accroître le stresse de la jeune femme. Puis, des bruits sourd retentirent derrière la porte, et elle s'ouvrit en volée sur Kai.

Le jeune homme se figea de stupeur en la voyant devant lui. Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir sur le pas de sa porte. Tous deux se fixèrent quelques secondes, surpris, mal à l'aise et gênée.

\- Hermione? Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Elle crut halluciner. Jamais un Lestrange ne lui avait parler comme à une personne normale auparavant. Elle était plus habitué aux insultes et sortilèges qu'aux formes de politesse.

\- Je... je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Son bras ne tremblait plus mais elle put voir qu'il était dans sa sale état. Ses jointures et son avant bras étaient recouverts de sang à peine séché et de multiples plaies recouvrait sa main.

\- Pourquoi ?

Cette question n'était pas agressive mais lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il avait vu comment elle l'avait regardé. Il savait qu'elle avait eu peur de lui.

\- Je... je voulais te présenter mes excuses.

\- Des excuses ?!

\- Oui, je... je m'en veut pour la façon dont Harry, Ron et moi nous sommes comportés.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est Weasley qui m'a provoqué!

\- Je sais mais, je ne t'ai pas... je ne t'ai pas défendu contre lui.

\- Tu n'avais pas à le faire.

\- Bien sûr que si!

\- Hermione !

La voix de Ron retentit dans le couloir d'à côté. Hermione soupira, pas surprise. Il pouvait se montrer si insupportable!

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

Kai sourit, amusé, et la laissa passer devant lui avant que le roux ne puisse la voir. Le dortoir était étonnement confortable et chaleureux. Les couleurs Serpentards prédominaient, néanmoins elle pouvait voir des canapés et rideaux de couleurs plus vives. Les lieux n'avaient rien de froids comparés à ce qu'elle avait imaginé de la chambre d'un Malfoy et d'un Lestrange. Il l'invita à s'assoir sur son lit et elle put voir, surprise, que rien ne dépassait. Comparés aux autres où un désordre joyaux y régnait, celui-ci était impeccable et fait au carré. C'était à se demander s'il avait dormi dedans.

\- Tu es bien une Gryffondor. Dit-il en buvant le reste de son de Whisky pur feu en souriant. S'aventurer dans l'antre du fils de Bellatrixe Lestrange... il en faut du courage!

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois dangereux. A vrai dire, je...

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Hermione. La coupa-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je... je sais ce que ma... ce que Bellatrixe t'a fais.

Il eut du mal à soutenir son regard. Sa gorge était serrée à la fin de sa phrase. De toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas attendu à cette déclaration. Il vit sa main se porter machinalement vers son bras droit.

\- J'imagine que c'est moi, qui devrais te présenter des excuses. Continua-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

Hermione hallucinait. Un Lestrange lui présentait des excuses? Le voir, le regard remplit de remord la toucha plus qu'elle ne l'aurai su l'exprimer. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible.

\- Je sais que tu dois probablement me détester pour ce que je suis et, crois moi, je ne vais pas t'en blâmer. Mais...

\- Non!

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, Kai... je ne te déteste pas.

\- Mais je suis le fils de Bellatrixe!

\- Et alors ?

Il la regarda, choqué et ahurit. Elle lui sourit et prit sa main. A son contact, le jeune homme frémit.

\- Kai, tu n'es pas Bellatrixe. Dit-elle. J'ai mal réagis en apprenant qui tu étais. Ron et Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais jamais dû me montrer aussi bête et aveugle. Je n'ai vu que ta mère en toi sans réfléchir à qui tu pouvais être. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

Il ne trouva pas quoi répondre face à la tendresse de son regard. Un sentiment de tristesse et de nostalgie lui sautèrent à la gorge.

\- Magnus et Scorpius nous ont expliqué pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Il nous ont dit comment elle était morte. Je... je ne vais te mentir et te dire que j'en suis triste, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Cependant, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre ses parents ou de grandir dans l'ombre de leurs sangs. Personne ne devrais être juger à cause de ça. Ni toi, ni moi ou même Scorpius.

\- Je la déteste. Dit-il brusquement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bellatrixe. Murmura-t-il gravement. Chaque jour que Dieu fait je remercie le ciel qu'elle soit morte et qu'elle ne m'aie pas élevé.

La dureté de son ton surpris Hermione. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir chez lui, une telle haine à son égard.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle... elle reste ta mère.

Il sourit, et finit cul sec son son Whisky.

\- Non. Non, Bellatrixe n'a jamais été ma mère. Ma génitrice à la rigueur, mais pas ma mère.

\- Magnus nous a dit qu'elle t'avait confié à Narcissa. Que tu avais grandit avec Scorpius.

\- C'est exact. On a été élevé ensemble. Drago a été bon avec moi. J'ai eu de la chance; j'ai été très aimé. Mais partout où j'allais, l'ombre de cette femme me suivait. On me regardait avec haine, mépris, dégoût alors que je n'était qu'un enfant. On me traitait de monstre et de mangemort. Très vite, Scorpius et moi ont a été consigné à l'intérieur de chez nous. Sortirent dehors était devenu impossible. Par chance on avait un grand jardin. Plaisanta-t-il. Mais le pire, c'était quand d'autres mangemorts venaient chez nous. Dans ces moment là, on me regardait avec envie. Envie ! Certains me disaient même que j'avais de la chance, que mon Sang était l'un des plus purs qui existaient et que j'accomplirai de grande chose un jour... exactement comme elle. Ils me disait tous que j'étais son portrait craché, et que j'avais ça dans le sang. Que je serai comme elle ou pire. Je détestait cette idée.

\- C'est... c'est horrible.

\- Au début oui. Mais après j'ai arrêter de prétendre être meilleur. Dit-il. Je suis un Lestrange, tel est mon fardeau! Je ne me voile plus la face. Je sais que je suis prédisposé à tuer et à devenir complètement dingue. Je suis presque sûr qu'une cellule m'est réservée à Azkaban depuis ma naissance ! J'ai déjà tuer, Hermione. La guerre fait rage de notre futur à nous aussi. Et à chaque fois que j'ôte la vie, je la sens en moi. Elle et son désir obsessionnel de sang... je ne suis pas meilleur contrairement à tout ce que dit Scorpius. Je suis...

\- Tu es Kai. Dit-elle. Tu n'est pas comme elle.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait.

\- Peut-être, mais je sais que tu viens juste de t'excuser pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis. C'est plus de preuve que j'en aurait jamais besoin! Elle, n'aurait jamais fait ça. Je t'assure Kai. J'ai vu de quoi est capable Bellatrixe. Même si je te connais pas depuis longtemps et que j'ignore ce que tu as vécut, je suis intimement convaincu que tu n'a rien à voir avec elle.

Il sourit tristement et ne répondit. Elle avait tellement d'espoir et de bienveillance dans son regard. Gêné, il se racla la gorge.

\- Tes... tes amis ne semblent pas d'accord avec toi.

\- Ils sont aveuglés. Après ce qui est arrivé ils risquent de ne pas te voir d'un très bon œil pendant un certain temps.

\- Moi non plus.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait raison. Elle le voyait au fond des yeux de Kai. De la culpabilité, de la peur et de la bonté... Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, elle était persuadé qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Son regard se tourna brusquement vers sa blessure. Elle était affreuse.

\- Il faut te soigner.

\- Quoi ? Oh, non, ce n'est rien.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu a été frappé par une magie dont on ne connait rien, tu aurai pu mourir! Où est votre trousse de soin ?

Il la vit parcourir la chambre rapidement, un air farouche sur le visage; un sourire illumina son regard quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lui saisit la main sans lui laisser le temps de riposte et le fit asseoir, comme un enfant. Délicatement, elle se mit à examiner son poing. Les plaies saignaient encore et recouvrait tout son bras. Sa chaire semblait même avoir été brûlée par endroit. Certains morceaux de sa peau craquaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave! Se défendit-il.

\- A d'autres. J'ai déjà vu des blessures de guerres moins grave que ça. Ne t'en fais pas, Ron et Harry seraient mort depuis longtemps sans mes talents d'infirmières.

Il éclata de rire. Son air joviale regagna ses traits et illuminât ses joues. Elle sourit, presque attendrit. Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de nettoyer correctement ses plaies à l'aide d'un désinfectant, elle eut un temps d'arrêt. Kai ne remarqua pas son regard se figer sur son bras droit. Sa manche s'était relevée de moitié et dévoilait sa peau. Elle frémit d'horreur, mais ne dit rien. Des lettres courbées et mal écrites dépassaient de sa manche. Des lettres gravées à jamais dans sa chaire. Exactement comme les siennes.

* * *

Un étrange calme régnait dans la Grande Salle. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de Bellatrixe et la disparition d'Hermione, personne n'avait trouvé quelque chose à ajouter et s'occupait comme il le pouvait.

Voldemort s'était murer dans un silence énervé. On le voyait tourner en rond, les mains dans le dos et la mine sombre. Ses yeux fixaient inlassablement le sol, comme si le tapis brodé pouvait contenir les réponses à ses questions. Harry le regardait faire, méfiant; Ron avait disparu à la suite de la Gryffondor le laissant seul avec Ginny. Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête depuis le mariage de son frère, aussi une gêne sourde prédominait dans leur relation. Il aurait voulu changer les choses, retrouver leur intimité et leurs regard en coin, pourtant plus rien de tout cela ne semblait exister entre eux. Sa mort et sa résurrection avait marqué un tournant. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient? La rousse ne le regardait pas, ne faisant que le frustrer d'avantage, et restait tête baissée, à lire calmement un livre trouvé sur une étagère. L'altercation de Ron avec Kai l'avait rendu folle de rage et depuis, elle ne disait rien.

Drago et Scorpius eux, discutaient. Briser la glace ne fut pas une mince à faire entre le père et le fils, mais leur conversation s'orienta rapidement sur le Quidditch, au plus grand plaisir de Blaise. Scorpius était un joueur bourré de talent, et se mit à leurs raconter tous ses exploits depuis qu'il savait tenir sur un balai. Ils l'écoutait, concentrés sur ses récits et subjugués par les nouveaux modèles futuristes de balais aérodynamiques avec lesquels le Malfoy volait au quotidien. A coté d'eux Magnus, les écoutaient distraitement et hochait la tête de temps en temps quand son ami se tournait vers lui. Les pensées du brun était focalisé sur Kai. Il culpabilisait. Il se remettait en question. Il n'aimait pas lui donner des ordres ou user de son autorité. Pourtant qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il pouvait se montrer si impulsif et irréfléchi... un vrai gosse. Mais il n'en restait pas moins le plus vieux d'entre eux: le grand frère en un sens. C'est aussi lui qui avait l'esprit le plus décalé. Sans ses idées farfelues, ni lui ni Scorpius ne seraient plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.

Il soupira, exténué. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué dans sa vie?

Le regard à la dérive il contempla Ginny, assise sur un canapé. Ses cheveux relevé en chignon tombaient en larges mèches sur ses joues. Elle fronçait les sourcils et tapait frénétiquement la couverture de son livre avec son index. Ce geste le fit sourire. Elle était concentrée, voire presque imperturbable dans ces moments. La preuve, il ne l'avait pas vu relever la tête depuis près d'une heure. Son sourire s'élargit malgré lui.

Quand il tourna enfin la tête il prit conscience que Tom avait cessé sa marche infernal et l'observait de loin. Ces yeux le transperçait et il put sentir son esprit non loin du sien. Il savait que le mage Noir rêvait de pouvoir entrer dans sa tête. Son incapacité à le percer à jour provoqua un rictus agacé chez lui.

Ron rentra soudainement. Il respirait bruyamment, autant par fatigue d'avoir couru que par colère de ne pas avoir retrouvé la Gryffondor.

\- Fatigué Weasley ? Dit Drago.

\- La ferme Malfoy.

\- Quel vulgarité! Dit Scorpius.

Le roux fulminait. Voir les deux Malfoy se moquer de lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Merlin, qu'il détestaient ces gens ! Harry l'interpella avant qu'il ne réplique aux deux têtes blondes.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Non, j'ai fouillé partout.

\- Mais laissez la un peu! Vous êtes qui? Ses parents ?

\- On t'as pas sonné fouine junior.

\- Du calme. Tempéra Magnus. On doit travailler ensemble pour trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Vos gamineries n'aident pas.

\- Hermione est la plus intelligente d'entre nous, on peut pas faire grand chose sans elle.

Voldemort ricana derrière eux.

\- Comme c'est pathétique. Le-garçons-Qui-aurait-dû-mourir et le traitre à son sang, dépendant d'une sang de Bourbe.

A ces mots, une chaise tomba avec fracas au sol et tous virent Scorpius debout, les poings serrés. A la surprise générale, un mur apparut entre lui et Tom.

\- Scor ! Tonna Magnus.

Le blond grogna, les yeux rivés sur le Mage noir. Ce comportement stupéfia les sorciers et Drago plus que quiconque. Même Ginny se dit qu'il devait être suicidaire. Jedusor n'en supporta pas plus.

\- Ça suffit! Cette situation est grotesque! Pas de marques ! Pas le moindre respect pour son Seigneur ! Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que tu as mal éduqué ton fils Drago?

\- Vous n'êtes pas...

\- Scorpius !

Encore une fois Magnus prit le dessus, obligeant le Malfoy à s'incliner malgré lui. Le silence se fit de nouveau, seulement ponctué par la respiration rapide et énervé de Voldemort. Au bout de quelques secondes, on entendit les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent. Kai et Hermione apparurent en souriant. Le Lestrange semblait avoir retrouvé son air railleur; son bras était bandé. Ce spectacle fît pâlir Ron et accentua les tensions déjà présentes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Demanda-t-il agressif.

La jeune femme perdit son sourire tandis que Kai lui lançait un sourire provocateur.

\- Jaloux Weasley ?

\- J'ai... j'ai aidé à Kai à soigner sa blessure.

\- Pourquoi faire ? C'est le fils de Lestrange!

\- Il n'est pas comme ses parents.

Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents. Ron, lui en perdît ses mots.

\- Quoi ?! Se scandalisa-t-il.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? C'est l'ennemi ! dit Harry.

\- Il n'est l'ennemi de personne ici !

\- C'est le fils d'un mangemort !

\- Vous tournez en rond là. Se moqua-t-il.

\- Il a essayer de me tuer !

\- Désolé pour ça à ce propos. D'habitude je ne laisse jamais un travail à moitié fini.

\- Espèce de...

\- Bon sang, mais arrêtez tous les deux ! S'écria Ginny furieuse en laissant tomber son livre. On est tous dans le même pétrin jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte d'ici ! C'est trop vous demandez de faire un effort ?

\- Enfin des paroles censées ! Merci Ginny! Dit Kai.

\- Mais... mais de quel côté vous êtes toutes les deux ? Vous ne pouvez pas sincèrement penser qu'ils sont dignes de confiances !

\- Il n'y a plus de côtés Potter ! Rentre toi ça dans le crâne et fais avec. Dit Magnus.

\- Jamais ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Harry!

\- Non Hermione ! Contrairement à certaines, moi, je ne me comporte pas comme un traître.

La jeune femme senti ses entrailles se retourner dans son ventre et son souffle se couper. Jamais elle ne se serrai attendu à cette réponse.

\- Ose redire ces mots Potter et je t'arrache la langue. Menaça Kai.

\- Depuis quand les Lestranges défendent les nés Moldus ?! Demanda Blaise abasourdi.

\- Je me posais la même question. Dit Jedusor d'une voix sombre. Ce futur ne me plaît décidément pas !

\- Assez !

La voix de la femme étoile s'éleva soudainement dans les aires, emplissant l'atmosphère d'électricité. Un orage retenti avec force dans le ciel magique, faisant brusquement taire tout le monde. Ils virent un éclaire frapper le centre de la Grande salle et elle apparut, drapée de lumière. Son aura magique fit frémir les sorciers. De toute évidence elle aussi était en colère.

\- Vous. Dit Tom.

\- Vous êtes tous ridicules ! Vous ne faîtes qu'empirer les choses !

\- Peut-être que si vous nous disiez directement ce que nous devons faire, les choses iraient plus vite ! S'énerva Magnus.

\- Vous devez accepter votre sort ! Hurla-t-elle. Faire face à votre destinée ! Or, vos disputes ne font qu'emmêler un peu plus les liens du temps et de l'espace !

\- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de nous kidnapper ! Dit Drago. Sans vos murs on se seraient déjà tous étriper !

Elle soupira, affligée et il la virent virevolter au dessus d'eux. Le ciel se calma aussitôt et le soleil réapparut.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Dit-elle en regardant les rayons lumineux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire ?

\- Prendre les choses en main. Encore. J'avais espéré que la manière douce suffise mais j'avais tords. Il est temps de passer à l'étape supérieur.

Ils la virent claquer des doigts, et puis plus rien. Tous venaient de s'écraser au sol, inconscients.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre sept ! La suite arrive bientôt ! Laissez moi un commentaires pour me donner vos avis ! Bisous à tous et à très vites !

PS: Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me suivent pour leurs commentaires encourageant ! Vous êtes adorables ! Bissous !


	8. Chapter 8

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les sorciers regardèrent autour d'eux, toujours allongés au sol. La femme était parti. La Grande salle n'avait pas changé et se dressait devant eux, toujours aussi grande et imposante. Son ciel recouvert d'étoile indiquait que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulée. Désorientés, Magnus, Scorpius et Kai eurent du mal à reprendre leurs esprits. Un mal de crâne insupportable les torturaient, mélangeant leurs pensées et souvenirs dans un affreux et douloureux chaos.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Ginny en aidant Hermione.

\- Non. Grogna Tom.

Le mage se releva rapidement, un air furieux collé sur le visage. Cette femme le rendait dingue ! Comment avait-elle osé user de sa magie sur lui ? Lui ! Voldemort ! Il était le sorcier plus puissant qui existait depuis Merlin ! Même Dumbledore ne lui ai jamais arrivé à la cheville ! Il avait vaincu Harry Potter et la Mort elle-même! Et pourtant... et pourtant il suffisait qu'elle claque des doigts pour qu'il tombe. Il se sentait faible, vulnérable et ça l'horripilait. Enragé il abattit son poing sur une table. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi rouge depuis leur arrivée.

\- Cette femme à le sens de la théâtralité. Dit Kai en grimaçant.

\- Elle nous mène à la baguette. Dit son cousin.

\- C'est intolérable ! Hurla Jedusor. Il faut agir!

\- C'est pas comme si c'était de notre faute. Dit Ron.

\- Tout irait plus vite si vous arrêtiez de vous battre et acceptiez la situation ! Dit Hermione au roux.

\- Parce que c'est nous les responsables maintenant ?!

\- Mais ferme la Ron ! Tu ne sais qu'empirer les choses ! S'écria sa sœur.

\- Ces mots m'arrachent la bouche mais, la Weaslette à raison. Dit Tom lugubre. Nous devons... travailler en équipe. Vos comportement de gamins immatures l'ont mise en colère ! Allez savoir ce que sa magie nous a fait ! Nous devons nous préparer à tout.

\- Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle n'apprécie pas qu'on contredise ses plans. Dit Blaise.

\- Si elle dit vrai et que le temps et l'espace s'emmêlent, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences irréversibles sur nos deux époques. Vous pourriez ne plus exister et nos vies pourraient être à l'opposé de celles qu'elles auraient dû être. Cela réduirait à néant l'équilibre Spatio-temporel de nos deux espace temps. Expliqua Hermione en se saisissant de l'un de ses livres.

\- Elle nous a dit que nous devions acceptez notre sort et faire face à notre destinée... Cela reviendrait à accepter notre présent et faire face à notre futur. Dit Voldemort. Je doute que le destin de l'avenir temporel repose sur un jeux de mots mais cela voudrait dire que l'espace et le temps se sont emmêlés au moment présent, soit lors de de la Bataille Finale.

\- Quelqu'un peut décoder ?

\- Quelque chose durant la Bataille à altérer l'espace temps espèce d'imbécile !

\- En quoi cela à un rapport avec nous ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Vous êtes le futur... Bien sûr! Vous êtes notre futur! s'écria Hermione.

Les sorciers la regardèrent sans comprendre. Elle arboraient l'un des regards évidents de miss je sais tout qui exaspérait tant ces amis. Seul Voldemort vit où elle voulait en venir. Figé de stupeur, ils virent ses yeux exorbités. Comment avait-il passer à côté de ça ? Comment une Sang de bourbe avait-elle pu comprendre avant lui? Son orgueil et sa fierté en prirent un sacré coup mais il l'ignora, les dents serrés.

\- Elle se sert de vous pour nous atteindre. Dit-il. C'est vous qui êtes censé nous montrer noter avenir ! C'est grâce à vous que l'on pourra affronter notre destin et sortir d'ici.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère. Dit Magnus. Cela va à l'encontre de toutes les lois naturelles du temps ! Le passé ne doit jamais connaître le futur ! Vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop sur nous !

\- Rien n'a de sens dans cette réalité. Tout semble fonctionner à l'envers. Peut-être que depuis le début vous deviez nous montrer notre futur?!

\- Cela serait logique. L'espace temps de nos réalités se sont mélangés lors de la grande Bataille donc le seul moyen d'y remédier serait de savoir ce que cela à entraîner dans le contexte spatio-temporel afin de...

\- Mais bon sang, aucun de vous deux n'est capable de parler normalement ?! S'écria Ron complètement perdu.

\- C'est de la Théologie Temporelle Weasley ! C'est élémentaire! S'indigna Voldemort. Par Merlin, comment une née Moldu peut en comprendre l'étendu et pas toi ?

\- Attendez deux minutes, vous pensez qu'en vous révélant votre futur on pourra sortir d'ici ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- C'est une théorie mais oui, en gros c'est ça.

\- C'est hors de question ! Cria Magnus.

\- Je vous avais dit que cette histoire allait mal tourner... Dit Kai.

\- Ça ne nous coûte rien d'essayer. Dit calmement Ginny. De toute façon on est coincés ici alors autant tout tenter.

Magnus se retînt de hurler. Bon sang, tout tournait à la catastrophe! Il vit Voldemort se tourner vers lui, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'attendait que cet instant depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrer. Il pouvait voir au fond de la lueur rouge de ses iris sombres de la pur jubilation. Même Scorpius et Kai ne protestaient plus contre l'idée de tour leur révéler. Il était donc seul contre tous. Il avait perdu d'avance. Il soupira rageusement; la colère ne faisait qu'empirer sa migraine.

\- Récapitulons ce que nous savons. Sourit Jedusor. Scorpius est un Malfoy et Kai un Lestrange. Ils ont grandis en ensemble, ma chère Bellatrixe est morte dans de terribles circonstances et aucun d'eux n'est marqués où ne semble à mon service. Ils semblent également avoir de la sympathie pour les Sang de bourbes ce qui laisse suggérer que Drago les à terriblement mal éduqués ! Il ne reste donc plus qu'une seule énigme dans ce magnifique tableau. Toi, Magnus.

Tous les sorciers se tournèrent vers lui tandis que ses amis le regardèrent, anxieux. Ils savaient à quel point il pouvait être buté et craignaient le pire. Magnus avait toujours eut une patience très limitée et détestait être mis sous pression.

Ce dernier passa une main sur son front en sueur; il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

\- Dis nous, Magnus. Quel est ton nom ? De tous, tu es le seul dont nous ignorons les origines. Déclara Tom en s'approchant tel un prédateur.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de m'analyser. Cela ne marchera pas. Gronda-t-il.

Le Mage sourit.

\- Tu es de toute évidence un Sang Pur. Dit-il en le détaillant. Tu as du caractère, de la prestance et surtout beaucoup d'autorité sur tes amis... C'est intriguant, je dois le bien reconnaitre.

\- La ferme...

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Tes origines sont forcément proches des Malfoy et Lestranges, d'imminentes familles de puissants sorciers. Peut-être es-tu même lié aux Black ?

\- Ça suffit!

\- Non, tu n'es pas un black... peut-être es-tu un Mcnair ou un Rosier? Tu es décidément le fils d'un de mes mangemorts, cela est presque certain. Mais lequel ? Tu ne porte pas de marque toi non plus. Ton nom est Norvégien ? Je ne me rappel pas avoir de fidèles là bas...

Le Mage continuait son énumération, peu soucieux de Magnus et de son regard de feu. Le jeune homme se sentait malade et luttait pour rester concentré. Sa tête commençait à tourner de plus en plus vite et sa vue se brouillait à mesure que sa colère grandissait contre Voldemort. Une bouffée de chaleur colora brusquement ses joues devenue livides quelques secondes plus-tôt. Ils put entendre les battements assourdissant de son cœur résonner dans tous son corps.

\- Magnus ?

La voix de Scorpius lui parut très lointaine, et sa vision se rétrécit. Il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule mais il se dégagea. Il devait se calmer, il devait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Son respiration s'accéléra quand un autre vertige le fit tomber au sol. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le tissus du tapis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Magnus !

Il n'arriva pas à parler. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit et il suffoquait. Tout autour de lui n'était plus que formes et couleurs.

Alors que Kai et Scorpius paniquaient, un grondement tonna dans le ciel magique et une lumière les éblouis. Tout ce passa très vite et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réaliser ce qui arrivait, le décor de la Grande salle disparu. La respiration de Magnus retentit avec force dans le silence et sa vue se rétablie aussitôt. Quand il pu rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Kai et Scorpius agenouillés près de lui. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, le visage déformé par l'horreur et l'effroi. Les autres sorciers, eux, ne comprenaient pas où ils étaient.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'écria Ron. On est où?

La Grande salle avait disparu, laissant place au décor d'une immense salon, beaucoup plus sombre et froid. Le carrelage immaculé brillait au sol, des colonne de marbre s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond et un feu crépitait doucement dans une cheminée. Des canapés et fauteuil verts et argents s'étalaient un peu partout, et des gravures de serpent recouvraient les murs. En voyant où il se trouvait, Magnus pâlit. C'était impossible.

\- Mag... Magnus... Bredouilla Scorpius livide.

\- C'est quoi ce délire... ? Murmura Kai.

\- C'est... c'est...

Aucun d'eux ne trouvaient les mots correctes pour s'exprimer la panique qu'ils ressentaient.

\- Vous savez où on est ? demanda Ginny.

Magnus se releva et se tourna vers elle. De la pur terreur avait envahi son regard.

\- Il ne faut pas rester. Il faut partir de suite !

\- Mais on sait même pas comment on est arrivé ! Dit Harry.

\- Magnus...

\- Je sais... je sais. Dit-il sans le regarder. On est... on est dans ma tête.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Blaise.

\- Ce manoir a été détruit il y a des années ; c'est impossible qu'on puisse y être, à moins que... Que l'on voie son souvenir. Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- La femme. Réfléchit Tom. Elle a dit qu'elle devait prendre les choses en main.

\- Non, non, non, non ! Paniqua-t-il. Vous ne devez pas voir ! Vous devez partir !

\- Son message est pourtant claire.

\- Elle veut que nous voyons notre futur à travers vos souvenirs. Dit Hermione. C'est assez tordu comme plan.

\- Où sommes-nous Magnus ? Insista Voldemort. Ça ne sert plus à rien de nous le cacher.

Le brun voulut répondre, mais des bruits de pas envahirent le salon. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, Scorpius et Kai apparurent. Plus jeunes de quelques années, vêtus de longues capes noir et munis de leurs baguettes, ils se mirent à se disputer bruyamment.

 _\- Pour l'amour de merlin, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ?! S'exclama Scorpius en colère contre son cousin._

- _Arrête un peu de râler ! On a eu ce qu'on voulait non ?_

 _\- Il y a une différence entre aller récolter des informations et tabasser quelqu'un !_

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas tabassé ! Se défendit Kai. Je l'ai juste... un peu bousculé._

 _\- Bousculé ?!_

 _\- Cet indic n'est qu'un traitre de toute façon ! Il collabore avec la bande Potter depuis des années ! Je ne comprend même pas on continue d'aller le voir ! Ce ne sont que quelques bleus, il va s'en remettre!  
_

Scorpius soupira, dépité, tandis que les sorciers observaient la scène avec des yeux ronds. Ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrirent derrière eux et virent Magnus arriver à son tour. Des gant recouvraient ses mains. En le voyant entrer, les deux sorciers s'agenouillèrent immédiatement et respectueusement devant lui. Voldemort failli s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

 _\- Arrêter tous les deux. Se plaignit Magnus. Vous savez que je déteste quand vous faîte ça._

 _\- On sait, mais ça nous amuse. Sourit Kai._

 _\- Vous avez ce qu'on voulait ?_

 _\- Ils se cachent bien dans les galeries d'un château en ruine quelque part en Irlande. Ils en ont fait le quartier générale de la résistance mais ils cachent leurs prisonniers ailleurs. Le Ministère les aideraient à enlever des gens pour faire pression sur les familles qui soutiennent ton père. Plus d'une dizaine de personne ont disparus en moins d'une semaine. Tous le monde panique. Expliqua Scorpius._

 _Magnus soupira. Il s'étaient attendu à cette réponse._

 _\- C'est tout?_

 _Kai baissa la tête, gêné. Le Malfoy lui, ne dit rien._

 _\- Quoi ?! Il y a autre chose ?_

 _\- Le ministère leurs auraient affilié des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban pour défendre leurs bases._

 _\- Des Détraqueurs!_

 _\- Ils ont prévus d'entamer une série d'exécutions publiques. Ils veulent retourner les mangemort de Voldemort contre lui. La résistance espère qu'en voyant leurs proches mourir, iles mangemorts viennent donner des informations sur le Maître et les mènent à lui..._

 _\- Pardon ?!  
_

 _\- On a trouvé une affiche._

 _Scorpius sortit un papier de sa poche et le tendit au jeune homme. Il la lut à voix haute._

 _\- " La résistance officielle D'Angleterre à l'honneur de vous annoncer que des exécutions publiques seront réalisées dans la Cours du Ministère de la Magie ce Week-end, lors de la Commémoration des Trente Ans de la Victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les individus accusés de crime contre le Monde Sorciers et Alliés de Voldemort recevront le Baiser du Détraqueur sans remise de peine possible devant l'ensemble des Notables du Monde Sorcier. Toute fois, le Survivant Harry Potter, Leader de la résistance, est prêt à reconsidérer son jugement si un geste de bonne volonté est fait. Toutes informations jugées utiles, sur Voldemort, son fils, ses mangemorts et où ils se cacheraient, seront prises en compte et pourront être en mesure de révoquer une peine de mort."  
_

 _\- Dans trois jours._

 _\- Mais c'est... C'est..._

 _Magnus en perdait ses mots. Fou de rage, il froissa l'affiche et la jeta au feu._

 _\- Comment osent-ils ?!_

 _\- Ils ont déjà plus d'une dizaine de prisonnier... allez savoir combien mourront._

 _\- Non! S'écria Scorpius._

 _\- On doit les libérer avant que les exécutions commencent. On doit trouver où la résistance les retient._

 _\- Tu a parlé à ton père ? Demanda Kai._

 _\- Oui. Il est affaiblit mais se remet vite. L'attaque finale aura lieux dans une semaine. On doit empêcher ses exécutions ou tout le plan tombe à l'eau._

 _\- Et nos mères ?_

 _\- En sécurité pour le moment._

 _\- Tu es sûr? S'inquiéta Scorpius. Leurs têtes ont presque autant de valeur que les notre pour les chasseurs de prime. Harry et Ron rêvent de les voir mortes !_

 _\- Je sais... Katherine et Gloria sont avec elle pour le moment._

 _\- Elles ne doivent pas venir, c'est bien trop dangereux._

 _\- Tu connais ma sœur. Soupira Magnus. Elle est encore plus têtue que moi._

 _\- Elle n'oserait pas désobéir à ton père. Si ?_

 _\- Je n'espère pas. Il n'est pas... très commode ces derniers temps.  
_

 _\- Voldemort n'a jamais été commode !_

 _\- Quand devons nous partir ? Demanda Scorpius impatient.  
_

 _\- Ce soir, tard. On prendra le Portoloin de mon père._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas . Ajouta Kai à son cousin. On reviendra avec Rose.  
_

 _Le blond ne répondit mais hocha la tête. L'inquiétude dans son regard était lisible, tout comme ses envies de meurtres._

 _\- Je démembrerai le premier qui touchera le moindre de ses cheveux._

 _\- Nous aussi._

Le souvenir se flouta brusquement. En moins d'une seconde, la lumière rejaillit et les sorciers se trouvèrent projeté au sol. Il atterrirent tous sur le tapis de la Grande Salle, le souffle coupé par la chute.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Hurla Ron.

\- J'arrive pas y croire... murmura Drago.

Tous regardèrent les trois sorciers; ils étaient livides et muets. Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient attendu à revivre cette période sombre de leurs vies. Voldemort, lui, semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

\- Tu... tu es...

Sa voix se brisa et le Mage noir n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Comment aurai-t-il pu?

\- Le fils de Voldemort. Murmura Blaise. Tu es le fils de Voldemort.

* * *

Et voilà le huitième chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ! De nouveaux personnages ne vont pas tarder à faire leurs apparitions et plusieurs révélations sont à venir notamment sur les mères de Scorpius et Magnus ! A très vite ! Bizzze !


	9. Chapter 9

Tous attendaient un mot du Magnus, une réponse, ou même une explication à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Pourtant le jeune homme resta muet, incapable de parler. Harry et Ron le regardaient avec crainte et dégoût. Il était le fils de leur ennemi. Le descendant de Voldemort ! Son fils ! Hermione, elle, était partagée entre incompréhension et horreur. L'affiche qu'il avait lu l'avait plus choquée que le reste. Était-ce cela l'avenir de la résistance ? Des meurtres en masse ? De la cruauté ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Ginny, elle, se contentait de le fixer. De haut en bas et sous toutes les coutures, elle l'observait, cherchant la moindre ressemblance. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça? Le même charisme, la même aura autoritaire... Magnus avait l'âme d'un leader. D'un chef. Exactement comme son père. Pourtant ils semblaient si différent l'un de l'autre.. plus juste, plus honnête, tout simplement meilleur que lui. Il n'avait pas cette lueur meurtrière et dangereuse dans le regard. Il n'avait pas l'éclat rouge sanglant au fond de ses iris, cet éclat qui faisait de Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres si redouté qu'il était.

Celui-ci était livide. Il n'arrivait pas réaliser. Son fils ? Il allait avoir un fils ? Et une fille ? Des enfants ! Par Merlin, comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'en avait jamais voulu de toute son existence. Les enfants étaient encombrant et demandaient du temps et de l'attention, choses qu'il ne voulait certainement pas gaspiller dans ce genre de banalité! Il était le Mage Noir le plus puissant du Monde ! A quoi bon vouloir des enfants ? Une descendance ? Il était immortel ! Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Et leur mère ? Quelle femme au monde aurait pu vouloir porter ses héritiers ? Et quand bien, quelle femme au monde méritait-elle cet honneur ?! Avoir une famille est pour les simples d'esprits, pour ceux qui ont du temps à perdre ! Pas pour un Mage tel que lui, qui a vaincu la mort !

Néanmoins, il se devait de reconnaitre que cela expliquait beaucoup de choses : son autorité incontestable, sa réserve, et surtout, le comportement de Scorpius et Kai à son encontre.

Ils n'étaient pas des mangemorts, mais les serviteurs de son propre fils. Il le servaient lui, et personne d'autre...

\- Vous... vous ne deviez pas... voir ça. Dit-il finalement la gorge serrée.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda Drago incrédule. Tu... tu es...

Magnus déglutit. Fébrile, il se tourna vers ses amis comme s'il cherchait leur approbation ou leur conseil, mais aucun d'eux ne dit le moindre mot. Revoir ce souvenir les avaient bouleversé...

\- Oui. Dit-il finalement.

\- Tu es mon fils...

Dire ces mots sembla surréaliste au Mage Noir. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un telle chose.

\- Mon... Mon nom est Magnus Drago Salazar Jedusor. Souffla-t-il. Je suis ton fils aîné.

\- Par Merlin... murmura Blaise ahurit.

\- Pourquoi "Drago" ? Demanda Ginny interpellée.

Magnus hésita, mal à l'aise. Dieu qu'il détestait cette situation. C'est Kai qui répondit à sa place.

\- Drago est son parrain.

\- Pardon ?! S'écrièrent Jedusor et le Malfoy en cœur.

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer mais... oui.

\- Dites moi que je rêve. Murmura Harry dépité.

\- Et tu as une sœur ?

Cette question le fit grimacer. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son père peser sur lui, brulant et exigeant des réponses de sa part. Il imaginait mal lui raconter sa vie, comme à un inconnue. Le côtoyer en prétendant n'avoir aucun lien avec lui était suffisamment difficile pour qu'en plus il doive en plus lui expliquer ce qu'ils venait de voir. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ce souvenir? Par Merlin! Il soupira, et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

\- Oui. Katherine Jedusor. C'est ma sœur cadette. On a trois ans d'écart. Et si ça peut te rassurer, dit-il à son père, elle te ressemble bien plus que moi.

Tom ne trouva pas quoi répondre à ce commentaire. Il resta bouche bée devant lui et incapable de parler. Sa fille lui ressemblait ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

\- Mais... mais comment ?! Il... il ne peut pas avoir eu des enfants ! C'est impossible ! S'écria Harry. C'est... c'est...

\- Immonde.

\- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione.

\- C'est son fils ! Son fils Hermione ! L'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Salazar Serpentard ! Comment penses-tu qu'il l'a élevé ? Avec des sucrerie et de l'amour?!

\- Qui est ta mère ?

La question si abrupte de Voldemort laissa le jeune homme sans voix et fit même taire Ron. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il aborde lui-même le sujet. Pourtant c'était bien une question que tout le monde se posait. Paniqué, Magnus hésita en voyant toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui. Il était confronté à ce qu'il appréhendait le plus depuis son arrivée ici et bredouilla, incertain. Kai et Scorpius n'en menaient pas large non plus et baissèrent la tête. Aucun d'eux ne voulait parler le premier.

\- Je... je crois qu'il y a eu assez de révélations pour aujourd'hui...

\- Excuse moi ?! Je viens d'apprendre que j'allais avoir des enfants, la moindres des choses serait que sache avec qui !

\- Probablement une meurtrière comme son père.

\- Attention à ce que tu vas dire Weasley... Grogna Magnus.

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas pleurer dans les jupes de ton père ? J'avais raison depuis le début, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance ! Allez savoir les atrocités qu'ils ont appris de leurs parents !

\- Je peux le tuer ? Demanda innocemment Kai, agacé par le comportement du rouquin.

\- Ron, calme toi. Dit Ginny.

\- C'est ridicule ! Ce sont des des abominations !

\- Nous au moins on a pas enlever des innocents pour servir d'appât.

Cette réflexion de Scorpius les fit tous taire. Ils pouvaient presque encore entendre l'écho de la voix de Magnus, lisant le récit macabre de l'affiche qui flottait dans leurs esprits. Hermione baissa la tête, affreusement honteuse et nauséeuse. Comment avaient-ils pu oser ? N'étaient pas censé être les gentils ? Drago se tourna vers son fils, curieux. Il pouvait voir sur son visage à quel point ce souvenir l'affectait.

\- Qui est Rose ?

Scorpius le regarda, stupéfait. Magnus et Kai échangèrent un coup d'œil attristé.

\- C'est... c'est ma sœur jumelle.

\- Jumelle ?!

\- Oui. Dit-il sombrement. Elle a été enlevée durant une attaque orchestrés par des chasseurs de prime. Un peu plus tard on a appris que sa tête avait été mise à prix par le Ministère de la Magie; comme les nôtres d'ailleurs. Ils se sont servis d'elle pour nous appâter dans leurs filets et ont bien failli la tuer.

\- C'est affreux. Murmura Hermione.

Scorpius lui laça un drôle de regard, brusquement gêné avant de se détourner, la gorge serrée.

\- Elle a eu de la chance. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tous. Continua Kai. La Résistance que vous connaissez n'existe pas dans notre époque. Il n'y a que des meurtres de masse des deux côtés, mais jamais de véritable vainqueur. A ce stade, on peut dire qu'il n'y plus beaucoup de différence entre les camps.

\- Vous voulez asservir le monde ! S'écria Harry en pintant Voldemort du doigt. Il veut réduire les Nés Moldu en esclavage !

\- C'est vrai. Dit Magnus. Les idées de mon père ont toujours été assez extrêmes, je le reconnais et je ne les partagent pas. Mais cela n'excuse pas l'Ordre du Phénix de tous ses crimes commis.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! S'emporta Ron. C'est vous qui avez commencé ! Il nous ont presque tous tué ! Dumbledore, Fred, Maugrey, et des centaines d'autres... Il mérite de mourir !

\- Et ma sœur ? Intervînt Scorpius d'un ton glacial et menaçant. Elle était innocente. Elle n'a jamais fait de mal à quiconque et pourtant on me l'a enlevé ! On l'a torturé ! Toi et Potter, vous l'avez livrés aux Détraqueurs pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle s'appelait Malfoy ! Voldemort a fait la même chose durant la Première Guerre ; vous ne valez pas mieux que lui !

\- Scorp...

\- Elle était à peine en vie quand je l'ai trouvé. Poursuit-il en ignorant son cousin et la migraine qui le prenait d'assaut. Tu sais ce que ça fait, pas vrai Weasley ? De craindre pour la vie de sa sœur; d'avoir peur à chaque instant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Et pourtant tu n'a pas hésité à...

\- Scorpius!

Mais il était trop tard. Le ciel gronda au-dessus de leurs têtes et un éclaire frappa la Grande Salle de nouveau. Sous le regard paniqué de Scorpius, le décor se brouilla, avant de laisser apparaître l'immense forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Le ciel était gris et un froid glacial régnait entre les arbres. Quelques oiseaux chantaient faiblement dans le silence hivernal et un vent léger agitait les branches dénudées de toutes feuilles. A la vue de l'endroit où ils se trouvait, le Malfoy pâlit. Non... Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Pas devant eux.

\- Scorpius... haleta Kai.

\- Où sommes nous ? Demanda Jedusor.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, mortifiés. Ils savaient ce qui allait arriver. Le son caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit derrière eux. Avec horreur ils virent le Lestrange tombé au sol sur un tapis de feuilles givrées. Son cape était déchirée de toute part, laissant apparaitre de larges entailles sanguinolentes partout sur sa peau. Il était évident qu'il avait été frappé par un Sectumsempra. La respiration lourde, ils le virent se relever précipitamment en titubant avant de tomber de nouveau et de cracher une gerbe sang. Hermione voulut se précipiter sur lui pour l'aider mais se retînt de justesse. Tout était déjà arriver depuis longtemps. Elle vit Kai se détourner de lui-même.

\- Oh non... murmura Magnus.

Il toussa de longues secondes, à l'agonie dans son propre corps avant de se relever de nouveau. Appuyé contre un arbre, il tenait à peine debout quand il hurla, le menton recouvert de sang.

 _\- Rose !_

Il n'eut aucune réponse et avança comme il put, se frayant un chemin parmi les arbres et le silence oppressant de la forêt, sous le regard dépités des sorciers. Il semblaient souffrir le martyr. Ses yeux allaient partout, cherchant désespérément celle qu'il appelait. Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne voit une silhouette à côté d'une souche déracinée par un orage. Un corps frêle était allongé au sol. Il accourut, désespéré.

 _\- Non! Rose !_

Il tomba à côté d'elle. En la voyant les sorciers retinrent un cri d'effrois. Rose, une jeune fille blonde, âgée à peine d'une vingtaine, tremblait de froid et douleur. Son corps à peine vêtue était sale, recouvert d'ecchymose et de sang. Ses cheveux cendrée collaient son front en sueur. En voyant son cousin, elle voulut sourire mais grimaça à la place. Scorpius la fixait, la yeux brillant de larmes, fou de douleur et de rage. Drago lui déglutit. Face à lui, agonisait sa fille.

 _\- Kai... murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix._

 _\- Je suis là! T'inquiète pas cousine... t'inquiète pas ça va aller._

 _\- Vous êtes venus._

 _\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! On allait te laisser là bas ! Scorpius est grincheux sans toi. Plaisanta-t-il._

 _\- Scor... Scorpius..._

 _\- Il... il arrive. Je suis sûr qu'il va.. qu'il va arriver. Tien le coup, d'accord?_

 _Il s'écarta brusquement et toussa du sang. A les regarder, on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient mourir ici._

 _\- Tu... tu es blessé. Dit-elle._

 _Il rit sans joie._

 _\- Tu ne t'es pas regardé._

 _\- Kai... Pr... promet moi de veiller sur lui... il faut que..._

 _\- Non! Non, non, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu vas t'en sortir! Dit-il en lui relevant la tête. Tu vas survivre ! T'es une Malfoy ! Tu vas... tu vas survivre !  
_

 _Elle sourit face à sa détermination et d'une main tremblante, lui toucha la joue._

 _\- Ne fais pas de bêtise._

 _Impuissant, il la vit tomber inconsciente dans ses bras. Il eut beau la secouer de toutes ses forces, rien ne parvînt à l'éveiller.  
_

 _\- Rose !_

 _Le bruit d'un second transplanage retenti et Magnus et Scorpius apparurent, aussi mal en point que Kai. Ils se précipitèrent vers eux._

 _\- Oh mon dieu..._

 _\- Rose ! Hurla le blond en prenant sa sœur contre lui._

 _Il la secoua à son tour, le regard horrifié et désespérée de voir sa moitié agoniser._

 _\- Il faut la ramener ! Dit Magnus._

 _\- Elle ne survivra pas à un deuxième transplanage._

 _\- On n'a pas le choix ! Elle va mourir!_

 _\- Rose, je t'en pris, faut que tu tiennes le coup... murmura-t-il. T'as pas le choix petite sœur, faut que tu tiennes!_

 _Les arbres se mélangèrent brusquement et le souvenir se brouilla de nouveau. Contrairement à ce que les sorciers crurent, la Grande Salle n'apparut pas. A la place, le décor se transforma en une infirmerie. Les murs, les lits... tous étaient blanc et immaculé. Seule une tâche blonde dormait paisiblement dans un lit. Rose était en vie et Scorpius serrait sa main, la tête baissée. Ses cheveux couvraient son visage desséchés par les larmes. Il donnait l'impression de prier. Un médecin entra, suivit de Magnus et Kai. En le voyant, le blond se leva précipitamment._

 _\- Mr Malfoy ?_

 _\- Docteur ! Alors ? Dîtes moi. Elle... elle va s'en sortir, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas mais c'est une vrai miraculée. Elle a beaucoup de chance._

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Mal. Très mal. Elle a de toute évidence été torturé de longues heures par le sortilège Doloris, et d'autres sorts de ce type. Elle présente également de graves lésions internes mais le plus impressionnant est la faiblesse de son énergie vitale. Les détraqueurs n'ont pas été tendre avec elle. Elle survivra mais va mettre du temps à se remettre. Elle peut se réveiller dans quelques jours, comme dans plusieurs mois._

 _Scorpius ne trouva pas de mot. Le choque et la peine le laissèrent muet. Dans un soupir, il ressaisit la main de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider._

 _\- Quand pourrons nous la transférez chez nous ? Ce n'est pas sûr ici. Dit Kai._

 _\- D'ici trois heures je suppose. Vos parents ont été prévenus par Hiboux il y a quelques minutes. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.  
_

 _\- Très bien. Merci docteur._

 _Le médecin parti, les laissant seuls. Dans un murmure étouffés par un sanglot, Scorpius dit._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma mère ?_

Le souvenir s'arrêta brusquement et les propulsa de nouveau au sol. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de tous se relever, Scorpius parti à grandes enjambées. Il passa les portes de la Grande Salle sans un mot. Personne ne le retînt.

* * *

Les sorciers ne dirent rien. Tous retournèrent silencieusement dans leurs dortoirs, incapable d'émettre le moindre commentaire sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

La guerre ne leur était pas étranger. Ils savaient ce que cela faisait de perdre un proche et ou de le voir souffrir, complètement impuissant. Ils avaient tous vu l'horreur et la douleur qu'avait éprouvé Scorpius en voyant sa sœur dans un tel état. Cela rappela à Ginny, c'est propres frères: Fred et George. Les deux frère jumeaux étaient si fusionnels, si proche l'un de l'autre. Elle avait vu le regard de George face au cadavre de sa moitié. C'était comme s'il était mort lui aussi; comme si Fred était parti avec la part la plus importante de son âme. La jeune femme frissonna dans son lit. Les souvenirs de sa journée se mélangeaient dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et elle soupira. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas cette nuit. Elle se posait trop de questions et avait trop peu de réponses. Le plus discrètement possible, elle sorti de son lit. A coté d'elle, un peu plus loin dans la chambre, elle devina la silhouette d'Hermione, profondément endormi depuis plusieurs heures. La fatigue avait eu raison d'elle.

Pendant un instant, la rousse l'envia ; puis, elle s'enroula dans un plaide et sorti de son dortoir. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient sombres et lugubres dans la nuit, mais elle s'en ficha. Autrefois elle vagabondait des heures entières dans le château, dépossédé d'elle-même, hypnotisé par le journal de Jedusor. Depuis, elle n'avait plus jamais eu peur d'être seule dans le noir. Parfois, c'est comme si elle s'attendait à ce qui lui murmure des choses à son oreille, comme il le faisait avant. Mais le Tom qu'elle avait connu était mort il y a des années. Ne restait que le silence réconfortant et rassurant de son absence.

Alors qu'elle prenait un tournant pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, la jeune femme se figea. Ces couloirs n'étaient pas ceux du hall. Intriguée elle se retourna, cherchant dan son esprit où elle s'était trompé mais recula brusquement dans un cri étouffé. Le couloir avait disparu et derrière elle, se dressait un mur solide. Haletante, elle se pinça le bras, persuadée qu'elle rêvait. Pourtant, les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne change. Était-ce un tour de cette femme ? Allait-elle la hanter en pleine nuit ? Peu assurée, elle resserra les pans de sa couverture autour d'elle et avança. Au bout de quelques mètres elle s'arrêta, pétrifiée. Ses pied nus s'étaient mis à clapoter contre le sol inondé. Elle reconnaissait ce couloir. La porte des toilette du deuxième étage se dressait devant elle. L'eau froide recouvrait désormais ses pieds et s'étendait dans le long corridor. Cette sensation la ramena six ans en arrière, et elle se vit, petite fille dans la même position. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter d'horreur. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Ça n'avait aucun sens!

Elle voulut retourner sur ses pas mais se rappela le mur et se mordit la langue. Elle était piégée. Rassemblant le peu de courage Gryffondorien qui lui restait et n'écoutant que sa curiosité, Ginny poussa la porte des toilettes. Comme si attendait, rien n'avait changé depuis sa première année, pourtant elle se glaça d'effroi. La Chambre des secret était ouverte. Elle chercha une raison rationnelle à cela, se disant qu'avec Voldemort, Harry et Magnus qui parlaient Fourchelangue, ce n'était surprenant. Pourtant elle ne pouvait ôter le poids mort qui pesait au fond de sa gorge et avança lentement. Les souvenirs l'assaillirent de toute part quand son regard se perdit dans le trou béant et sombre de l'entrée de la Chambre. Elle eut soudainement peur. Se pouvait-il que le Basilic soit toujours en vie ? Cette femme avait tant de pouvoirs que ramener à la vie un Serpent Géant à la vie ne devait pas être bien difficile.

Un frisson la fit claquer des dents. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Avant même qu'elle n'ai le temps de réfléchir à ses actes elle se senti tomber dans le vide, glisser dans un toboggan et atterrit douloureusement trente mètre plus bas. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?! Si le Basilic était bien en vie, elle donnait pas cher de sa peau. Pourtant à sa grande surprise aucun ossement n'avait amortit sa chute. Il n'y avait que du marbre d'un vert émeraude envoutant. Son souffle se coupa. Ce qu'elle voyait n'avait rien à voir avec la Chambre crasseuse et humide qu'elle avait connu. Les longs tuyaux serpentaient devant elles, brillants et désert. Lentement elle s'y engouffra, subjuguée par la beauté de ces lieux qu'elle revoyait sans cesse en cauchemar. Très vite elle fit face au cœur de la chambre. Le portait de Salazar resplendissait parmi une centaine de sculpture de serpents. Des puits de lumière éclairaient les lieux d'une lumière douce. De l'eau coulait via quelques fontaines qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et les reflets vert projetés par les murs marbrés dansaient sur l'eau calme de façon hypnotique. Jamais elle n'aurait cru trouvé la Chambre si belle.

Impressionnée, elle ne vit pas la silhouette au fond de la chambre qui la regardait, surprise, et sursauta en entendant une voix grave s'élever en écho.

\- Quelle surprise.

Tom Jedusor la regarda se décomposer sur place. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à la rencontrer ici. Sa stupidité lui donna envie de se gifler mais elle se retînt. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux brun la détailler de haut en bas, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Pieds nus, à peine vêtue d'un short et d'un t-shirt, les cheveux relevé en une queue de cheval débraillée, elle rougit et resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Bien entendu, il avait fallu qu'elle laisse sa couverture dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Ginerva.

L'entendre prononcer son nom de sa voix suave la mit mal à l'aise. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit ça dans ces lieux, c'était pour la convaincre de ne pas jeter le journal dans les toilettes six ans plus tôt. Gênée, elle dégagea une mèche qui tombait sur son visage et parla, d'un voix mal assurée.

\- Je... je me suis... perdue.

Elle se senti plus idiote que jamais et le vit sourire; le même sourire qu'elle avait vu au dessus de son visage après qu'il lui ait lancé ses Doloris. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir.

\- Il semblerait que nous soyons deux. Cette femme joue avec nous. Néanmoins, je suis intrigué.

Elle recula par réflexe en le voyant avancer, mais il ne sembla pas en prendre note. Ses yeux la fixait sans détour.

\- Pourquoi revenir ici?

\- Vous... Vous souvenez ? Bégaya-t-elle. C'est impossible. Le Tom Jedusor que j'ai connu est mort.

\- Mais ses souvenirs sont restés vivant. Un Horcruxs ne disparait jamais complètement. On peut en capter l'essence là où il a résidé. Mon journal était profondément ancré dans la Chambre des Secrets et revenir ici m'a en quelque sorte, transmit sa mémoire. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu as... tu as bien grandit.

Ginny senti ses joues rougir de honte. L'idée de Voldemort connaissent tous ses secrets de petite fille, toutes ses envies et angoisses lui retourna le ventre.

\- Ginerva Weasley... Siffla-t-il. Tu étais une merveilleuse servante.

\- J'étais manipulée! S'écria-t-elle. Tom prenait possession de mon corps ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé!

\- Et pourtant tu te laissais faire. Tu savais que c'était mal mais tu ne luttais pas.

\- J'avais onze ans !

Il rit, amusé.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

Elle déglutit à cette question. C'est vrai, que faisait-elle ici ? Elle avait suivit son instinct sans réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas pris en compte la dimension symbolique que pouvait avoir cet acte. C'était comme revenir sur les lieux du crime.

\- J'... j'avais peur que le Basilic ne soit en vie.

\- Tien donc ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil, surpris. Et tu t'es dit que venir vérifier par toi-même, seule, était la meilleur solution ?

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, agacée par son regard suffisant.

\- Tu es amusante Ginerva. Sourit-il.

\- Je m'appelle Ginny. Rectifiât-t-elle énervée.

\- Je préfère Ginerva.

\- Pourquoi ?!

Il perdit son sourire et la regarda, imperturbable pendant plusieurs seconde. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa brusquement et se renfrogna.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu retournes te coucher... Ginny.

Sa voix était froide, menaçante et elle ne chercha pas à jouer les héros. D'un pas pressé, elle se détourna, ignorant l'insistance et le dégoût qu'il avait volontairement apporter en disant son prénom.

Alors qu'elle remontait l'allée de la Chambre elle pouvait sentir le regard électrique de Voldemort lui brûler le dos.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! D'autres révélations sont à venir dans peu de temps ! Préparez vous !

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires et votre soutient ! Vous êtes géniaux! Bizzzzzoouu et à très vite !


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là. Dans ses songes agitées, se mêlèrent le sourire énigmatique de Voldemort aux reflets dansants du marbre vert sur l'eau des fontaines de la Chambre des secrets. Fatiguée et peu rassurée, elle dit rien à Hermione de sa rencontre. Elle doutait que Voldemort se targue de l'avoir croisé dans la Chambre au beau milieu de la nuit et espérait qu'il agisse comme si de rien n'était. Si Ron ou Harry venaient à apprendre ce qui était arrivé, tous deux piqueraient à n'en pas douter une crise infernale. Elle pouvait presque déjà voir Ron balbutier de colère, les joues aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent calmement dans la Grande Salle. Pendant un instant Ginny eut peur que les couloirs ne les mènent de nouveau au deuxième étage mais souffla de soulagement en voyant la grande porte à double battant. Alors qu'elles entrèrent, elles virent, surprises, que tout le monde était déjà levé. Ron, Harry et Blaise finissaient leur petit déjeuné, tandis que Kai, Magnus et Scorpius empilaient livres sur livres sur plusieurs tables de la Salle. Collés contre les étagèrent, à plus de quatre mètres de haut sur des échelles, ils fouaillent frénétiquement la bibliothèque, les sourcils froncés de concentration, et essayaient vainement d'ignorer Tom Jedusor et Drago Malfoy qui les harcelaient depuis déjà plus d'une demi-heure.

Tout en saisissant leurs jus de citrouilles, les jeunes femme entendirent la voix énervée de Voldemort retentir. Il se mêla au soupir exaspéré de son fils.

\- Pour l'amour de Salazar, Magnus ! Je suis ton père ! Tu me dois obéissance !

\- Techniquement, tu n'es pas encore mon père. Dit-il sans le regarder.

\- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! J'exige que tu me réponde ! Dis moi qui est ta mère !

\- Non.

\- Donne moi un indice alors ! Son nom de famille, son apparence ou...

\- Cela ne sert à rien. Soupira Kai. L'épisode d'hier nous a convaincu que vous ne deviez plus rien apprendre sur nous.

Les sorciers restèrent tous bouche bée en entendant la déclaration du Lestrange; même Ron en laissa tomber son toast. Ils les regardèrent ahurit.

\- Mais vous avez perdu la tête !

\- C'est notre seul moyen de sortirent d'ici ! S'écria Harry.

\- Erreur Potter, nous avons bien l'intention de sortir de cet enfer mais différemment. Déclara le Malfoy.

\- C'est à dire ?

On entendit Kai jeter une dizaine de livre depuis son échelle, et déclarer.

\- Avec ça !

\- Vous n'êtes sérieux j'espère ? Dit Blaise.

\- Si Zabini ! Très très sérieux. Il est hors de question de réitéré l'expérience du voyage mentale, alors autant se servir des outils disposés à notre disposition pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

Voldemort ricana doucement, amusé par l'espoir presque enfantin qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux. S'ils pensaient vraiment lui échapper ainsi, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que ça peut marcher ?

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Mais nous n'avons pas de baguette ! Dit Ginny, perplexe. Même si vous trouviez quelque chose, on ne pourra rien faire.

\- Pas exactement. Sourit Scorpius en descendant de son échelle. Les baguettes ne sont qu'un moyen de transition pour la Magie d'un sorcier. Elle ne fait que la traverser. Ils nous suffit donc de trouver un autre objet de transition magique suffisamment puissant pour tous nous ramener dans nos époques respectives et le tour est joué !

\- Ça ne marchera pas. Dit Tom. Le seul et unique moyen de sortir est de continuer ce que vous avez entamé hier !

\- Et vous montrer nos vie dans les moindres détails? Non merci...

\- Scorpius, s'il te plait. Implora Drago.

\- Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte d'à quel point ces expériences sont horribles à revivre ! S'écria-t-il agacé. C'est pire que de la Légimencie et ou de regarder dans une pensine, c'est... c'est comme si tout recommençait, et il est hors de question que ça arrive de nouveau.

\- Et comment comptez vous faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez contrôler les projections, si ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Nous avons un plan.

\- Un plan ?

\- Les dernières projections de nos souvenirs, sont apparues quand nous étions en colère. Donc la solution évidente pour le moment est de simplement rester calme. Dit Magnus.

\- C'est tout ?! Dit Drago halluciné.

\- Entre autre.

\- C'est ridicule... rit Voldemort.

\- Peut-être mais jusqu'à présent ça marche. Dit Kai en s'allongeant sur un canapé. Ron parle depuis tout à l'heure et personne n'a encore essayer de le tuer. C'est un progrès!

\- Vous n'arriverez jamais à vous contrôler, comme vous n'arriverez jamais à trouver un moyen fiable de modifier l'espace temps dans un livre et un objet de transition magique suffisamment puissant pour nous ramener sain et sauf ! S'écria Voldemort.

\- Ouah. Dit Kai. J'avais oublié à quel point ton père était optimisme. Un vrai rayon de soleil !

\- Tout irait plus vite si vous y mettiez un peu du votre.

\- J'ai déjà fouillé dans tous les livres abordant le sujet de l'espace temps et je n'ai absolument rien trouvé d'utile. Dit Hermione en regardant les bouquins tombés par terre.

\- Peut-être, mais ceux de magie Noir recèlent de sortilèges plus puissants les uns que les autres. Peut-être que l'un d'eux pourra nous sortir d'ici ! Dit Scorpius en souriant.

\- Ou nous faire exploser. Dit Harry.

\- C'est une possibilité. Acquiesça le Lestrange.

\- Kai !

\- Quoi ? T'as déjà oublié les expériences de ta sœur avec les livres de ton père ? Trois manoirs, Magnus ! Elle a fait exploser trois manoirs !

Le jeune homme roula des yeux en grimaçant. Comment aurait-il pu oublier?

\- C'était... c'était différent ! Dit-il.

\- Ta sœur ? Tu veux dire, Katherine ? Demanda Voldemort intéressé.

\- O... oui, c'est elle.

\- Tu... tu as dit qu'elle me ressemblais bien plus que toi. Que voulais-tu dire par là ?

Magnus voulut se taper la tête contre l'étagère. Bon sang, ne serait-il donc jamais tranquille? Il connaissait son père. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

\- Si vous restez calme en nous expliquant deux ou trois choses de votre époque, peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas de projections ? Dit Blaise. Tout le monde serait content!

Les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard inquiet à l'écoute de cette proposition. Ils n'étaient pas serein avec cette idée. Magnus hésita de longues secondes, les yeux fixé sur un livre qui tentait de s'envoler de lui-même. Peut-être que deux ou trois détails ne déclencheraient rien. Il se tourna vers son père. Ses yeux se remplient d'espoir asséchèrent sa gorge et il déglutit difficilement.

\- Elle est... disons, passionnée.

Kai et Scorpius explosèrent d'un rire si soudain et franc qu'on crut qu'ils allaient se décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Katherine ! Hurla Kai de rire. Passionnée !

\- La ferme vous deux...

\- J'espère que tu veux rire ! Ta sœur est plus barge que moi ! Dit le Lestrange en se tenant les côtes.

\- Ma sœur n'est pas barge ! Dit-il offensé. Elle a simplement du mal à canaliser son énergie !

\- Canaliser ?

\- Katherine a toujours eu très fort potentiel magique. Dit-il à Tom. Quand elle avait cinq mois, elle flottait déjà au dessus de son berceau. Elle est très curieuse et veut constamment apprendre de nouvelles formes de magies. Il lui arrive parfois de faire des expériences, qui tournent mal... Elle prend les choses toujours très à cœur.

\- Trop à cœur ! S'exclama le Malfoy.

\- Et encore, c'est peu dire...

\- Vous exagérez!

\- Katherine est l'une des plus grandes sorcières de sa génération, mais est incapable de se contrôler. Expliqua Scorpius. Elle est très talentueuse pour son age, mais n' a pas beaucoup de patience, est impulsive et veut toujours tout réussir tout de suite. Parfois il lui arrive de piquer des crises de colères quand quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu arrive.

\- Elle est juste perfectionniste.

\- Comme toi !

\- Je ne suis pas comme ma sœur ! Se vexa-t-il.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi? Vous êtes aussi obsessionnel, caractériel, et têtu l'un que l'autre ! Une vrai paire ! Dit Kai.

\- Tu sais que si elle t'entendais elle te jetterai un Chauvefurie, rassure moi?

\- Parfaitement ! Raison de plus pour en profiter !

\- Oh je t'en pris, tu adores ma sœur!

\- Évidement que j'adore ta sœur ! S'exclama-t-il. Elle est aussi folle que moi !

\- Et bien, ça promet... Souffla Harry.

Voldemort regard Magnus, quelque peu décontenancé et resta muet. Que pouvait-il dire? Sa fille semblait être très puissante et très caractérielle, tout comme lui ; contrairement à Magnus visiblement plus calme et réfléchie. Il comprenait maintenant la remarque de son fils à son encontre, mais avait du mal à l'imaginer. Lui? Père? Cela lui semblait tellement surréaliste... Quand il regardait Magnus il voyait un jeune homme intelligent et respecté. Il avait hérité de ses yeux sombres et de ses traits de visage à n'en pas douter de même que sa force de caractère, mais il y avait autre chose : Une douceur et une empathie que lui n'avait jamais eu. Il traitait bien ses serviteurs, qu'il avait fait ses "amis", se montrait calme et attentif. Il n'avait rien à voir avec lui sur ce point là ! Il ne semblait même pas en quête de pouvoir et avait été très claire à ce sujet : Il ne partageait pas ses idées sur la suprématie du sang et les Nés Moldus. Cette constatation le rendait littéralement dingue ! Comment son héritier pouvait-il renier tout ce pourquoi il s'est battu toute sa vie ? Il était lui-même l'héritier de Serpentard ! Ne a pas honorer cet héritage lui semblait inconcevable.

Il le regarda plus intensément, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions, quand il se senti brusquement mal à l'aise.

\- Vous... vous semblez bien vous entendre. Dit-il finalement.

\- Oui, on est très proches. Bien qu'ils nous arrivent de... de ne pas nous entendre sur certains points.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Elle... elle pense constamment que nous somme égaux mais elle se trompe. Je suis l'aîné; je suis le grand frère. C'est à moi de veiller sur elle de m'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité. Mais elle déteste ça. Elle veut être indépendante; elle prétend qu'elle n'a besoin de personne pour prendre soin d'elle mais nous somme en guerre. Sa tête est mise à prix elle aussi ! Dans ces moments, elle peut se montrer tellement buter ! Grogna-t-il.

\- On sait bien de qui elle tien. Sourit Kai.

\- La ferme Kai...

\- Elle me manque ta sœur... Dit-il.

\- C'est vrai, on n'a jamais passé autant de temps sans l'entendre te hurler dessus. Ajouta Scorpius.

Magnus rigola doucement. Il avait raison. Comme Scorpius qui vivait mal la distance temporel avec Rose, lui n'avait jamais été aussi de loin de sa sœur de toute sa vie. D'ordinaire, malgré leurs chamailleries et disputes ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre. Ils ne se quittaient jamais bien longtemps. Ils avaient grandis dans la peur de se faire attraper par la Résistance et d'être séparés, aussi ils restaient aussi proche qu'ils leurs étaient possible. Il n'aimait pas partir en mission et la laisser seule, comme elle le suppliait de l'emmener avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'elle soit blessée ou capturée. Il ne le supporterai tout bonnement pas. Il se devait de la protéger. C'était son rôle. Son devoir. Elle voulait absolument être une grande sorcière, être la plus douée, et la plus performante, exactement comme leur père. Peut-être l'était-elle. Néanmoins, quand une tempête grondait, elle venait toujours se réfugier dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit, son ours en peluche a moitié déchiré serré contre elle et les joues toute mouillées de larmes. Elle n'était pas une dure à cuire. Elle était sensible. Trop sensible. Elle avait ses faiblesses et ses peurs, qu'il partageait lui aussi. Mais il était le plus vieux. Alors il se devait de passer outre et ne rien en montrer.

Il se souvînt également de son air boudeur et révolté à chaque fois qu' il l'a contredit. Elle détestait ne pas avoir raison. Dommage pour elle, lui aussi. Il leur arrivaient de passer des heures à débattre sur un sujet, essayant de déterminer lequel des deux avait tord jusqu'à ce que leur mère soit obligée de les séparer. Bien sûr, cela ne marchait pas plus dix minutes, car ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de revenir à la charge avec de nouveaux arguments. Il sourit bêtement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer son insupportable petite sœur...

Il sorti de ses pensées en entendant un verre de jus de citrouille s'écraser brusquement au sol. Ils vit tous les sorciers le fixer d'un œil ahurit et surpris. Il voulu parler mais se tu lui aussi.

Ils n'étaient plus dans la Grande salle mais dans immense un salon éclairé par d'imposantes fenêtres en fente. Des raies de lumière envahissaient les lieux, couvrant les canapés en cuir noir et blanc et d'énormes colonnes de marbre. Un escalier en bois massif remontait le long d'une mini bibliothèque encastrée dans un mur pour s'ouvrir sur un étage supérieur. Un lustre en cristal pendait du haut plafond en voûte. L'endroit était chaleureux, lumineux et n'avait rien à voir avec le salon précédent dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Magnus le reconnut immédiatement et pâlit. Comment pouvaient-ils être de retour dans sa mémoire ?!

\- Ma...Magnus !

\- C'est impossible... souffla-t-il. Je... je n'étais pas...

Voldemort rit de la situation et du regard de son fils. Encore une fois, il avait raison.

\- De toute évidence, ce sont vos émotions qui déclenchent les projections, pas la colère.

\- Oh non... pas encore.. Gémit Scorpius.

\- Où sommes nous cette fois ? Demanda Hermione en regardant les lieux bouche bée.

Magnus s'apprêta à répondre mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; une petite voix retentit depuis l'étage supérieure. Une voix qui figea les trois sorciers. Une voix qu'il entendait uniquement dans ses souvenirs les plus chers et anciens. Une voix synonyme de nostalgie et d'innocence. Une voix qui lui faire volte face immédiatement.

La sienne...

 _\- Kathy! Kathy, où tu es ? Réponds c'est plus drôle !_

Ils virent un jeune garçon en haut des escalier. Âgée d'environ huit ans, Les cheveux brun cuivre, et le nez recouvert de tâches de rousseur, il regardait partout autour de lui, l'air inquiet. Magnus entendit ses amis soufflés de stupeur. Il le revoyait enfant. Voldemort devînt livide en voyant son propre fils, bambin. Il détailla la petite tête brune incrédule; il était son portrait craché. Cette constatation lui coupa le souffle pendant plusieurs seconde. Tout semblait devenir si réel... il avait un fils.

- _Kathy ! Arrête maintenant ! Sort de ta cachette !_

Magnus se souvînt de ce moment. Lui et sa sœur faisaient une partie cache-cache.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne réponde et ils virent le petit garçon descendre précipitamment des escaliers et fouiller le salon. L'enfant tourna en rond, appelant sans cesse sa sœur quand un petit rire retentit subitement au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils virent avec stupeur une petite fille, vêtue d'une robe et de petite mocassins, collée contre le plafond en voûte.

 _\- Katherine ! S'écria son frère._

 _\- J'ai gagné ! Dit-elle toute fière de sa petite voix._

 _\- T'as pas gagné ! C'est de la triche !_

 _\- C'est pas vrai ! Rit-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même._

 _\- Tu es folle ! Descend tout de suite !_

 _\- T'es pas drôle !_

 _\- Papa et Maman t'ont interdit de voler au plafond ! Tu as failli tomber la dernière fois !_

 _\- Mais ils sont pas là. Et puis regarde, j'ai fait des progrès ! Allez vient Magnus ! C'est rigolo!_

 _\- C'est pas rigolo ! On va se faire gronder !_

 _\- Enfaite t'es pas cap de voler c'est ça!_

 _\- Bien sûr que je peux voler ! Se vexa le petit garçon en croisant les bras. Oncle Drago m'a même prêté son balais une fois ! Et Oncle Blaise trouve que je vole très bien!_

 _\- Alors vient m'attraper !_

 _Magnus soupira mais ne résista pas à la provocation de sa cadette. Il prit de l'élan, s'élança dans les aires avec aisance et se mit à poursuivre sa sœur autour du lustre en riant. Ils avaient l'aire si insouciant... Ginny sourit malgré elle, profondément attendrit par la scène. Même Ron ne voyait en cette instant qu'un beau souvenir._

 _Magnus ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes à rattraper la petite fille et ils se mirent à rire gaiement dans les aires. Brusquement, un cri suraigüe suivit d'un bruit de porcelaine brisée les fit sursauter interrompant leur fous à rire. Une elfe de maison les regardaient, ses gros yeux globuleux exorbités d'horreur et un plateau de tasses de thé à ses pieds. Si la présence d'une elfe de maison dans la demeure de Voldemort et de ses enfants ne surprit personne, ce fut son accoutrement qui choqua les sorciers. Habillée d'un tablier brodé d'un blanc immaculé, et de petit chausson en dentelle, elle se tenait droite et bien portante. Pas de trace de coups, de maltraitance, d'esclavage ou de mal nutrition. Hermione en resta sans voix et sourit de toute ses dents. Elen n'avait jamais vu un elfe de maison aussi bien traité. Qui aurait cru que ce serait chez le Seigneur des ténèbres qu'elle assisterait à ça un jour?!_

 _\- Mr et Mlle Jedusor ! s'exclama-t-elle paniquée. Que faites vous dont ?!_

 _\- Bonjour Tiki ! S'exclama joyeusement Katherine._

 _\- C'est déjà l'heure du goûter ?_

 _\- Mais... mais... vous n'avez pas le droit de voler ! Descendez tout de suite avant que le Lord et la Lady n'arrivent !_

 _\- Rhoooo Tiki, on fait rien de mal... regarde nous ! On est doué non ?_

 _\- Mlle Jedusor, vous... vous pourriez vous faire mal ! Le Lord ne va pas être content !_

 _\- Tu lui diras rien ? Hein Tiki ?_

 _Ils virent le petit garçon attraper le pied de sa sœur et les attirer tous deux vers le sol. Elle tenta de se débattre mais ne put lutter et afficha un air contrarié. L'elfe, lui, avait déjà claqué des doigts et portait un nouveau plateau. Une odeur de thé et de petits gâteaux emplit le salon alors qu'ils s'installèrent sur un canapé. Une fois assis, Voldemort put détailler plus nettement sa fille. Petite et probablement âgée de cinq ans, ses cheveux auburn tombaient en une cascade de bouclettes sur ses joues. Ses yeux noisette brillaient de paillettes d'or, ses joues étaient parsemées de tâches de rousseurs et son sourire affichait des dents de lait tombés récemment. Elle était à n'en pas douter véritablement adorable. Les voir tous les deux se saisirent de leur tasses de thés un grand sourire aux lèvres, fit rebondir quelque chose dans sa poitrine, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi._

 _\- Vous savez que Le Lord et la Lady m'ont donnés pour mission de veillez sur vous pendant leur absence. Vous ne devez pas faire de pitreries. Dit-elle de sa voix pincée. Cela implique le vole, les visites dans le bureau de votre père, les expériences de potions et la compagnie d'animaux inconnus dans la maison !_

 _\- On a été sage cette fois ! Je n'ai ramené qu'un Jorbabille du jardin !_

 _\- Tout est relatif Mlle, tout est relatif..._

 _\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu adores ces oiseaux ! Ils ne chantent jamais. Dit-il en pointant du doigt une cage ou un oiseau bleu somnolait silencieusement._

 _\- Les Jorbabilles chantent juste avant de mourir. Ils poussent un cri constitué de tous les sons qu'ils ont entendus dans leur vie, mais reproduit à l'envers. Récita-t-elle en relevant le menton, toute fière._

 _\- Comment tu sais ça ?_

 _\- C'est Tati Mignonne qui me l'a dit !_

 _Un claquement retenti au dehors de la maison et les deux enfants sautèrent du canapé._

 _\- Ils sont là ! Ils sont là !_

Mais le souvenirs se brouilla avant que les sorciers ne puissent voir qui que soit passer la porte. En moins de quelques seconde le salon réapparut, presque inchangé à quelques détailles prêt. A la place des deux enfants, ils virent Magnus, plus âgée en train de lire un livre de magie Noir au coin d'un feu. Il devait avoir dix sept ans et semblait profondément concentré sur sa lecture. De temps à autre, il se mettait à griffonner quelques notes sur un calepin. Un silence paisible régnait dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un cri se mit à retentir depuis l'étage.

 _\- Magnus ! Baisse toi !_

 _Le jeune homme leva la tête sans comprendre et tomba lourdement au sol, renversé par le corps de sa sœur qui lui était tombé dessus depuis la balustrade. Sous le choc, il n'eut pas le temps de poser de question qu'une explosion surgit de l'étage dans un rugissement de flamme monstrueux. Par réflexe, tous les sorciers se baissèrent pour se protéger. L'onde de la détonation les assourdi pendant plusieurs secondes tandis que le souffle avait fait retomber des débris de portes et des bouts de mur un peu partout. Ils virent les flammes lécher les parois du manoir avant de se calmer d'elles-même et de disparaître. On pouvait entendre les hurlement de Tiki à travers toute la maison._

 _\- Mlle Katherine ! Hurlait-t-elle. Les expériences à base de substance potentiellement inflammable sont interdites à l'intérieur !_

 _Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent en titubant. Ils virent que la petite fille avait bien grandit. Ses long cheveux auburn au reflets cuivres étaient remonté en chignon défait, ses quelques tâches de rousseurs s'étaient atténué et étaient recouvert du souffre de l'explosion. Ses yeux, eux, n'avaient pas perdu leur éclat doré et s'habillaient de long cils foncés. En la voyant, elle rappela un visage vaguement familier à Voldemort mais il ne sut dire lequel._

 _Plus petite d'une tête que son frère, elle l'aida à s'asseoir en grimaçant. Le salon était ravagé de poussière et débris._

 _\- Si ça peut ta rassurer. Dit-elle. Cette fois j'ai mis des gants..._

 _\- En quoi c'est censé me rassurer ?! Kat ça fait la deuxième explosion ce mois-ci ! S'écria-t-il en secouant sa chemise. Arrête de travailler sur l'essence du feu du Dragon! ça va finir te tuer ! Nous tuer !_

 _\- Mais j'ai presque réussi à la reproduire à la perfection ! Tout y était ! Les doses étaient justes, le sortilège lancé au bon moment et mon œuf était prêt à éclore! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché !_

 _\- Mais enfin, c'est impossible que ça fonctionne! Et puis regarde toi ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt sa robe de sorcier calciné._

 _\- J'ai réussi à un créer un Polynectard à durée souhaité et à reproduire le véritaserum de Merlin lui-même ! Impossible n'est pas un mot que je connais. J'arriverai à ranimer ce feu ancestral même si je dois y passer tous les œufs de dragon du pays !_

 _Il soupira, dépité et exaspéré quand une voix familière s'éleva depuis l'escalier._

 _\- Katherine ? Je peux savoir ce qui a encore explosé dans ton labo ?!_

Le souvenir se brouilla instantanément mais, il était trop tard.

Tous avaient vu la femme derrière les deux adolescents.

Tous avaient reconnu sa voix empreinte d'autorité et de douceur.

Tous avaient vu sa chevelure flamboyante et ses yeux mordorés.

Pourtant, personne ne comprit.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi Ginny Weasley se tenait dans la demeure de Lord Voldemort avec ses enfants.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi elle les regardaient avec sévérité et amour.

* * *

Voilà ! Maintenant vous savez qui est la mère de Magnus et Katherine ! Mais la question désormais est : comment Ginny Weasley peut-elle être la femme du Seigneur des ténèbres ?! La réponse au prochain épisode !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! Bizzzoouu et à très vite pour la suite !


	11. Chapter 11

Quand la Grande Salle réapparut devant eux, un silence d'horreur régnait. Les sorciers fixaient le vide la bouche béat, se remémorant que quelques secondes plus tôt, Ginny Weasley s'était tenue là, devant eux, dans le souvenir d'enfance du fils de Voldemort. Magnus se tourna vers Scorpius et Kai, livide et inquiet. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça lui non plus. Il n'avait prévu que le moment fatidique arrive aussi tôt et si soudainement.

\- C'était... c'était toi ? Bredouilla Ron les yeux exorbités.

Ginny ne répondit pas. A vrai dire elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. A l'instant où elle s'était vue, sa main s'était plaquée contre sa bouche, réprimant un cri de surprise et d'effroi. Elle avait fait face à son futur... Cette simple idée lui retournait le ventre mais le plus invraisemblable était là où elle se trouvait. La maison de Voldemort. Avec ses enfants ! Cela n'avait aucun sens ! C'était... c'était impensable ! Irréel ! Il y a quelques jours à peine il la torturait sur un champs de bataille, et maintenant elle se voyait vivre chez lui ! Son souffle se coupa quand elle rencontra les yeux de Magnus. Il semblait profondément désolé. Jedusor, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son cerveau refusait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- C'était toi ! Dit Ron plus fort et complètement effrayé. Comment... comment c'est possible ? Magnus ! Comment ma sœur peut-elle être dans tes souvenirs ?!

\- Et comment se fait-il qu'elle est été chez toi ? Demanda Drago.

Magnus balbutia, gêné et perdu face à ces questions. Il devait admettre que Kai avait raison: la situation était en train de très mal tourner.

\- C'est... compliqué...

\- Compliqué ! Hurla Harry ahurit et fou de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une traître à son sang de Weasley faisait chez vous Magnus ? Et n'essaie pas de me mentir.

La voix de son père, si calme, froide et menaçante le fit frissonner. Il le fixait de ses yeux flamboyants avec une telle intensité qu'il ne sut quoi lui dire. Sa gorge lui semblait plus sèche que du vieux parchemin. C'est à peine s'il réussit à soutenir son regard. Pourtant c'était inévitable. Tous l'avaient vu et tous risquaient de la voir de nouveau si les projections de leurs vie se prolongeaient. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir de hurler de colère. Bon sang ! Cette maudite femme n'avait donc aucune pudeur ! Il se sentait mis à nu dans ses souvenirs et juger. Il était contraint de se justifier pour des choses dont il n'était même pas responsable et il détestait ça! Un soupire de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il voulait se terrer sous le tapis et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il ne voulait pas affronter son père, ni même la vérité qu'il lui cachait. Mais il n'avait plus le choix. De toute façon, il savait que le Mage Noir n'allait pas le laisser éluder ce sujet. Il pouvait voir le choque inscrit dans chaque parcelle de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre le simple échantillon de souvenir qu'il avait entre aperçut. Alors comment était-il censé lui faire avaler l'intégralité de sa vie ?

Il déglutit, et sentit une main réconfortante lui serrer l'épaule.

\- Tu devrais leurs dire Magnus... Proposa Scorpius.

\- Nous dire quoi ?! S'énerva Jedusor.

\- Il a raison. Dit Kai. Ils l'ont vu.

\- Mais enfin de quoi vous parlez ?! Paniquait Ron.

\- Je... je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Avoua-t-il en regardant son père. C'est une longue histoire et... et vous risquer de ne pas en comprendre le moindre mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que c'est bien plus complexe que vous ne le pensez!

\- Alors commence par le début! Je veux des réponses fils ! J'ai besoin de comprendre !

Magnus serra les dents. Il devait rester calme. Il devait trouver les mots justes. Pourtant il n'eut pas à parler. La grande Salle disparut de nouveau et un manoir qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu apparut sous leurs yeux ébahit. Méfiant, le jeune homme vit un grand séjour parcourut de couleurs froides et sombres. Le sol, les murs et le mobilier étaient tous aux couleurs de serpentard, des objets de Magie Noir reposaient sur des étagèrent et le peu de luminosité apportait une ambiance lugubre aux lieux. Seul un feu de cheminé réchauffait l'allure glaciale du Manoir. Au mur, il vit une horloge briser le silence pesant de son tic-tac régulier. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de la nuit.

Magnus en été persuadé, il n'était jamais venu ici. Cependant, les autres sorciers, eux, le reconnurent.

\- C'est chez moi !

Tous se tournèrent vers Drago, qui incrédule, contemplait son living room. Dans un coin, Hermione, elle, essayait de contenir le frisson d'horreur qui la parcourait. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici, Bellatrixe l'avait torturée des heures.

\- Chez toi ? Tu... tu veux dire que nous somme dans... le Manoir Malfoy ? Bégaya Scorpius.

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Tu n'y a pas grandit ?

\- Non ! Je... je ne l'ai même jamais vu !

\- Moi non plus. Dit Magnus. C'est... c'est impossible que nous soyons ici. Le manoir a été détruit il y a longtemps. Même Kai n'y a jamais vécut.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Jedusor.

\- Une attaque de l'ordre l'a réduit en cendre. Il n'en reste que des ruines.

\- Pardon ! Hurla Drago.

\- Attendez, attendez... vous voulez dire qu'aucun de vous n'a jamais vécut ici ? Comment se fait-il que nous soyons là dans ce cas? Dit Harry.

\- Magnus, vient voir!

Les sorciers regardèrent Lestrange qui n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis leur arrivée. Il fixait, inquiet, un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, posé sur une table dans l'entrée.

\- Le 12 Mai 2002. Lut-il.

\- Oh merde... Souffla Scorpius.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Paniqua Ron.

\- C'est un mois avant mon...

Un cri étouffé d'Hermione le coupa brusquement. Ils la virent debout, face à un canapé, plus pâle que jamais et sur le point de tourner de l'œil. En s'approchant, il comprit pourquoi. Devant eux, Ginny Weasley dormait profondément sous un plaide épais. Ses cheveux roux s'étalait autour de sa tête, tandis que les flammes du feu de bois faisaient danser des ombres lumineuses sur ses joues.

\- G... Ginny ?! S'étouffa Ron.

\- C'est quoi ce délire... Souffla Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?!

Il s'était tous tournés vers elle d'un seul homme, comme si elle seule détenait la réponse à toutes leurs questions. Pourtant, elle était aussi, voire plus, choquée qu'eux. Incapable de se détourner de son visage endormie, elle avait l'impression de regarder une inconnue. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, lui donnant un air beaucoup plus mature et sévère. Toute trace de l'enfance l'avait quitté. Ne restait plus que la femme qu'elle était devenue. Ou, plutôt, qu'elle allait devenir... Sa gorge se serra. Par Merlin comment cela était-il possible? Elle vit que Magnus la regardait également bouche bée. De toute évidence il ignorait ce qu'elle faisait là. Cela ne la rassura pas du tout.

\- Ginny ! S'énerva son frère.

Elle le vit devenir de plus en plus rouge; la panique la gagna elle aussi.

\- Je... je n'en sais rien... je ne sais pas Ron !

\- Tu es chez Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez Malfoy ?

\- Je... je...

\- Réponds !

Mais un petit cri les figea tous. C'était le sien.

 _Sous leurs yeux stupéfiés, la futur Ginny s'était brusquement éveillée, les sourcil froncés et la figure grimaçante de douleur. Sa respiration se hacha et ses joues devinrent roses. Personne n'aurait su dire ce qui lui arrivait. Lentement elle se redressa et tenta de s'asseoir en s'aidant de ses bras. Cela sembla lui coûter un effort surhumain et ne fit qu'accentuer ses gémissements plaintifs._

 _\- On se calme... on se calme...doucement. Murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes._

 _Elle réussit finalement par trouver une position plus confortable et prit de grandes et profondes inspirations. Le silence retomba de nouveau seulement ponctué par les crépitement du feu de bois. Ses joues retrouvèrent leurs couleurs normal et après plusieurs minutes elle réussit à se détendre. Des poches violacées tombaient sous ses yeux fatigués. Elle passa une main sur son visage, lasse, avant de bailler et de déclarer à voix haute._

 _\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu dormes si peu ?_

 _Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pâles. Malgré son épuisement, une lueur de bonheur brillait dans son regard. Elle semblait heureuse. Alors qu'elle tentait de se rallonger le plaide glissa par terre, dévoilant son corps à peine vêtu d'un pyjama. C'est là qu'il le virent. Les sorciers eurent le souffle coupé et ils entendirent Ron haleter. Un énorme énorme dépassait de son petit débardeur de nuit. Un ventre qui fit pâlir Magnus. Un ventre qui jusqu'à présent avait été caché sous le plaide. Un ventre qui ne laissait pas de doute. Un ventre de femme enceinte._

 _Ginny jura, agacée, et tenta vainement de l'attraper en se contorsionnant du mieux qu'elle pu. Son échec la fit soupirer d'avantage._

 _\- Bon sang ! Grogna-t-elle dans ses dents._

 _Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et dans un jeu d'équilibre tenta de lever sur ses frêles jambes. Les sorciers crurent bien que son ventre démesuré allait la casser en deux, pourtant, après quelques grimaces, elle réussit à tenir debout et sourit, victorieuse. Alors qu'elle entamait une descente difficile vers sa couverture toujours au sol, une voix s'éleva derrière elle._

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

 _Face à elle se tenait Drago Malfoy, lui aussi en pyjama et visiblement encore à moitié endormi. Une barbe de trois jour envahissait son menton et ses cheveux désordonnés se dressaient sur sa tête de façon comique. En se voyant ainsi, le Malfoy crut faire une attaque; Harry et Ron restèrent bouche bées eux aussi ; si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, ils auraient probablement éclatés de rire. Dans un sursaut de peur, Ginny se tourna vers lui, une main sur le coeur._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?_

 _\- C'est à moi de te poser la question. Tu n'a pas le droit d'être debout._

 _Sa réplique fit rougir ses joues de colères. Drago, lui, sourit._

 _\- J'avais froid. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de prendre une couverture ! Si ?_

 _\- Dois-je te rappeler le concept révolutionnaire qu'est l'elfe de maison ?_

 _\- Je ne vais pas réveiller Tiki pour quelque chose que je peux faire toute seule !_

 _\- Quelque chose qu'il t'es interdit de faire._

 _\- Je me suis juste levée Drago ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire un procès ! Je suis enceinte, pas handicapé !_

 _\- Crois moi, je serai plus que ravi de te laisser te débrouiller toute seule mais au cas où tu aurai oublié un petit détail : je suis coincé avec toi par ordre du Maître et il m'a expressément dit de surveiller chacun de tes faits et gestes !_

 _A l'évocation de Voldemort, Ginny roula des yeux._

 _\- Le Maître ne s'apprête pas à expulser de son corps un mini être humain ! Je suis la femme enceinte ! Je décide de qui est bon pour moi et le bébé ! S'exclama-t-elle._

 _\- Oh je t'en pris, ne recommence pas... il es tard et je voudrais aller dormir alors par pitié, tais toi et retourne te coucher !_

 _\- Attend... Comment tu as su que j'étais debout?_

 _Le jeune home lui montra_ _nonchalamment son bras gauche . En plus de la marque sombre qui envahissait son avant-bras, ils virent tous un autre petit serpent, enroulé autour de son poignet. Il tournait sur lui-même et sifflait, les crocs dehors et l'œil aux aguets._

 _\- C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ! S'écria-t-elle. Il t'as marqué !_

 _\- Pour que je sache ce que tu fais et comment tu le fais. Sourit-t-il. Il me réveille dés que tu te lèves et je peux t'assurer qu'avec le nombre de fois où tu vas aux toilettes mes nuits ne sont pas des plus reposantes !_

 _\- Non mais je rêve ! Tu m'espionnes pour le Maître !_

 _\- Bien sûr que je t'espionne ! Tu crois quoi ?! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le canapé ?_

 _La rousse croisa les bras sur son gros ventre, brusquement mal à l'aise._

 _\- Rien, je... je lisais._

 _\- Tu mens._

 _\- Excuse moi ?!_

 _\- Tu croises les bras quand tu es en ment, le Maître me l'a dit._

 _\- Pardon ?!_

 _\- Réponds !_

 _Ginny dut se retenir de ne pas lui lancer quelque chose à la figure et grogna exaspérée. Drago ne la quitta pas des yeux; il savait qu'elle n'aimait qu'on la fixe trop longtemps et sourit quand il la vit craquer. Il a connaissait trop bien. Dans un soupire agacé elle dit d'une petite voix._

 _\- Je... je n'arrivais pas à dormir dans ma chambre. Je fais des cauchemars, le bébé n'arrête pas de bouger et j'ai cet affreux pressentiment que... que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver..._

 _\- Tu veux dire, à part ton accouchement ?_

 _\- Drago !_

 _\- Je rigole, je rigole !_

 _Le blond s'affala sur le canapé qu'avait quitté Ginny en riant, un sourire moqueur sur le visage._

 _\- Tu penses trop. Dit-il. Essaye de te détendre._

 _\- De me détendre ! Tu m'a regardé ? Comment je suis supposé me détendre ?!_

 _\- En arrêtant de penser. Fais comme moi._

 _\- C'est sûr que c'est facile à dire pour toi..._

 _Il se tu un instant, avant de la détailler, beaucoup plus sérieux. Il se redressa sur ses coudes. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage._

 _\- Gin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Rien... je suis juste fatiguée, et les hormones..._

 _\- Non, non, je ne te parle pas de ta grossesse. Il y a autre chose._

 _\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire..._

 _\- Oh je t'en pris, ça fait plus de huit mois qu'on est enfermés tous les deux chez moi ! Je sais voir quand quelque chose te tracasse._

 _La jeune femme se tut pendant plusieurs secondes et se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante face au Malfoy. Machinalement sa main vînt caresser son ventre. Il insista._

 _\- Si ça t'inquiète, je ne dirai rien au Lord. C'est quoi le problème ?_

 _\- Le problème c'est... c'est que je suis là! Dit-elle finalement la gorge serré. Moi Ginny Weasley, je... je suis là._

 _Elle montra son gros ventre et le Manoir, dépitée comme si elle-même n'y croyait pas._

 _-Interromps moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble que lors de la cérémonie, il a été dit " si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais...". Tu aurais peut-être du y penser avant de dire "oui je le veux" et de tomber enceinte._

 _\- Je ne te parle pas du mariage imbécile ! Ni du bébé !_

 _\- Alors quoi ?_

 _\- Je te parle de moi, coincée ici depuis des mois alors que le père de mon enfant est dehors quelque part dans la nature, probablement entrain de massacrer tout un tas d'innocents ! S'écria-t-elle. Imagine qu'il soit entrain de combattre Harry, ou Ron... et qu'il soit entrain de gagner la guerre ! Ou.. ou de la perdre ! Si ça se trouve il est blessé ! Il est même peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Si c'était le cas, ni toi ni moi ne serions au courant !_

 _\- Crois moi sur parole, si le Maître était mort, Potter et toute la Résistance aurait déjà investit les lieux pour te retrouver et t'exécuter en place publique._

 _\- Mais on ne sait rien de ce qui se passe dehors !_

 _\- Ginny tu t'inquiète pour rien, on parle de Voldemort ! Toi mieux que quiconque sait à quel point il est impossible de se débarrasser de lui. Tu n'a pas à t'en faire._

 _\- Je n'ai pas à m'en faire ? Moi, je n'ai pas à m'en faire ? C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la Sorcière la plus recherché de tous le pays parce que j'ai épousé Lord Voldemort, le plus Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres de tous les temps ! Ou encore, ce n'est pas comme si toute ma famille m'avait renié et me prenait pour une folle ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais enceinte jusqu'au cou pendant que mon mari se battait contre mes anciens amis en espérant les exterminés ! Ce n'est pas comme si la gazette appelait mon enfant "l'Héritier de la Mort" et que tout le monde voulait voir nos tête au bout d'une pique ! Non ! C'est vrai, tu as raison Drago ! Je n'ai vraiment pas à m'en faire !_

 _\- Je te rappel que c'est toi qui a choisi cette vie. Tu étais sa prisonnière au début, mais après... il t'a laissé le choix. Il t'a libéré. Tu pouvais partir mais tu... tu es restée. Dit-il simplement en la regardant les joues rouges et le souffle court après sa tirade._

 _La rousse ne répondit pas à ce commentaire. Comme par réflexe, ses yeux se baissèrent sur l'anneau en argent à son annulaire gauche. Une énorme émeraude brillait en son centre, reflétant la détresse dans ses yeux._

 _\- Tu regrettes ?_

 _\- Non !_

 _Sa réponse était si franche et instantané que le Malfoy sourit._

 _\- Pourquoi ? A t'écouter on croirait que tu vis un enfer._

 _\- Je... j'aurais juste voulu que les choses se passent différemment. Mon fils va grandir dans un monde où les gens voudront le voir mort alors qu'il... qu'il n'a rien fait ! Il est innocent. Il... il n'est pas son père ! Dit-elle en caressant son ventre comme pour le protéger._

 _\- Potter ne voit pas les choses comme ça. Il est persuadé que tu es sous Imperium et que le Maître t'as épousé pour l'humilier devant le Monde Sorcier. Cet enfant n'est pour lui que l'incarnation même de sa plus grande défaite._

 _\- Une défaite ?_

 _\- Toi ! Bon sang, Gin ! Tu a choisi Voldemort à Harry Potter ! S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était évident. Le monde entier t'as vu te marier avec lui ! Aucun Sorcier n'ignore qui est la femme de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Même les mangemort sont à tes pieds et veulent entrer dans tes bonnes grâces !_

 _\- Mais je n'ai jamais demandé tout ça ! Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était... C'est... c'est juste que..._

 _Sa voix se brisa malgré elle et elle dût se retenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Bon dieu qu'elle maudissait ses hormones !_

 _\- Que quoi ?_

 _\- Que... je ne peux pas vivre sans lui._

 _Cet aveu décontenança le Malfoy qui ne trouva pas quoi lui répondre. Il la vit lutter contre les larmes et soupirer_ _en s'asseyant lourdement à côté de lui. Elle semblait dépitée par la vérité de ces paroles et le regarda, les joues ruisselantes. Les larmes avaient gagnés._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi Drago ?_

 _\- Ginny..._

 _\- J'avais tout. Ma famille, mes amis, Harry... Et j'ai tout plaqué pour me retrouver coincé ici. J'ai tourné le dos à toutes les valeurs morales que mes parents m'ont inculqués. J'ai... trahit et blessé ceux qui avaient confiance en moi. Et malgré tout ça, malgré toutes la peine et le malheur que j'ai causé, je... je ne regrette rien. Il suffit que je regarde mon alliance ou mon ventre pour que tous mes remords partent en fumée ! Quel genre de monstre je suis pour éprouver ça ?_

 _\- Tu es juste heureuse._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Le bonheur. C'est regarder derrière soit, peut-importe les choix qu'on a fait et se rendre qu'on est exactement là où on devrait être. Je peux t'assurer, Ginerva Jedsuor, que quoi qu'il arrive, tu sera toujours plus heureuse ici avec Lui, que là bas avec Potter. Tu es née pour ça !_

 _\- Pour développer un syndrome de Stockholm ?_

 _\- Mais non idiote ! Tu es née pour être Reine. Tu es La Dark Lady ! Le monde entier le sait !_

 _Ginny baisa la tête. Son mari aimait lui murmurer qu'elle lui ressemblais et qu'un côté Serpentard sommeillait en elle. Il lui disait qu'elle était sienne et que tout le monde devait la craindre autant que lui. A ses yeux, la peur se propageait par les noms. Il avait donc insisté pour que ses mangemorts l'appelle ainsi. Jamais elle ne se serait imaginer que le monde entier se mettent à la nommer de cette façon. D'un revers de poignet elle essuya ses joues et inspira profondément. Elle ne devait pas se laisser. Elle devait rester forte. Elle était un modèle d'autorité désormais. Drago la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Merci. Lui dit-elle._

 _\- Je ne fais que mon boulot. Rit-il. Ne crois pas que je suis content d'être là moi aussi, j'ai une famille maintenant. J'ai des responsabilités !_

 _La rousse sourit malgré elle. Oui, il avait raison. Il était père._

 _\- Comment va Kai ? J'aurais voulu le voir hier mais j'avais mon rendez-vous chez le médicomage... Hermione m'a dit que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur lui._

 _\- Moi ? Non ! Je lui apprend simplement à être un bon Serpentard ! Mais il grandit trop vite. Dit-il. Il y a deux jours, il a réussit à tenir tout seul sur mon balais._

 _\- Déjà ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais il n'a que trois ans !_

 _\- On sait, on sait... mais que veux-tu? Le talent n'a pas d'âge !_

 _Son rictus fière et arrogant la fit exploser de rire. A chaque fois qu'il parlait de son fils adoptif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vanter ses exploits. Elle trouvait ça adorable._

 _\- Drago... je peux te poser une question ?_

 _\- Vas-y, je t'écoute._

 _\- Tu m'a sauvé la vie il y a quelques mois, tu veilles sur moi, tu m'écoutes et je sais que même s'il peut m'arriver d'être un peu difficile à vivre..._

 _\- Un peu ?!_

 _Elle lui balança un coussin en pleine figure qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Elle s'était attendu à cette remarque et ils éclatèrent de rire._

 _\- Ce que jeux dire, c'est que je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Même si je t'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, tu... tu es mon ami. Et je vois comment tu t'occupe de Kai ; tu l'aimes comme ton propre fils, tu es bon avec lui, aimant et généreux. Tu... tu es un bon père !_

 _\- Les hormones te rendent fleures bleues ce soir..._

 _\- J'aimerai que tu sois le parrain du bébé._

 _Le Malfoy se tu brusquement, choqué par la requête de la jeune femme. Il pâlit et mit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle lui demande pareille chose._

 _\- M... moi ?! Mais... mais le Maître ?_

 _\- Je suis enceinte de son fils, on ne pas dire qu'il soit en mesure de me refuser beaucoup de choses ! Et puis, cette idée lui plaît. Il a confiance en toi._

 _\- Qu... quoi ?! Mais... Gin..._

 _\- La guerre ne durera pas éternellement. Un jour où l'autre, il y aura un_ _vainqueur et par conséquent un perdant. Si.. si jamais nous venions à perdre, Drago, je veux que tu promettes de prendre soin de mon fils pour moi et son père._

 _\- Ginny..._

 _\- Je ne me fais pas d'illusions ! Si Harry ou mon frère m'attrapent, ils me tueront. Je me contrefiche de mon sort mais je refuse qu'ils touchent à mon enfant ! Promet moi que tu le protègera Drago... S'il te plaît._

 _\- Je... je te le jure._

 _Après ces mots, leurs visages se floutèrent dans le brouillard du souvenir et le Manoir s'évanouit autour d'eux. Les sorciers virent des méandres d'images et de couleurs danser devants eux, avant de réapparaitre quelques seconde plus tard au même endroit mais visiblement plus loin dans le temps. Ils virent Ginny toujours enceinte, allongée sur une méridienne, un livre de prénom pour garçon dans les mains. Son ventre semblait avoir encore grossit, de même que les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle le caressait distraitement, complétement absorbée par sa lecture, un calepin non loin d'elle. Malgré son air paisible, ses traits étaient plus tirés et sa figure bien plus pâle. Même la brillance de son regard ne cachait plus rien de sa fatigue évidente. Le feu était éteint et la lumière du couché de soleil éclairait le Salon Malfoy d'une douce lumière dans ce silence reposant. Tout était calme. Même la respiration de la jeune femme semblait presque imperceptible. Pourtant, alors que rien ne le laissait présager, un bruit de transplanage retentit brusquement dans le salon et Blaise Zabini apparut._

 _Ses cheveux avaient poussés et se dressait en frisotis sur sa tête se mêlant presque avec son épaisse barbe. Quand il vit la jeune femme, il souffla de soulagement. Son visage couvert de sueur, sa baguette armée dans son poing tremblant d'adrénaline et sa robe déchirée ne laissaient que peu de doute sur sa provenance. En l'apercevant, la rousse s'écria en se levant précipitamment, paniquée._

 _\- Blaise ?!_

 _\- Ginny ! Merlin merci tu n'as rien !_

 _Il la détailla de haut en bas comme s'il craignait qu'elle puisse être blessée. Il ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle fit de même avec lui, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Il n'était pas censé être là aujourd'hui._

 _\- Mais que... que t'es t'il arrivé ? Je croyais que tu devais passer la journée avec le Maître. Demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Pas le temps pour les questions Gin, il faut partir. Tout de suite !_

 _\- Quoi ! Mais..._

 _Il ne l'écouta pas et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaitre deux énormes sacs chargés. En moins de quelques secondes il les rétrécit, les mis dans sa poches et saisit le bras de Ginny. Il chercha l'entrainer derrière lui mais elle se débâtit, refusant catégoriquement de le suivre._

 _\- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Blaise ! Répond moi ! Où est mon mari ?_

 _\- Ginny, tu dois partir !_

 _\- Dis moi pourquoi !_

 _\- Ginny..._

 _\- C'est un ordre Zabini !_

 _Son ton figea les sorciers qui regardaient la scène et stupéfia le mangemort. Il bredouilla pendant plusieurs secondes avant de serrer les dents. Une ombre triste couvrit son visage et il baissa la tête. D'une voix grave mais toujours pressée, il fit par dire._

 _\- Nott s'est fait attraper par l'Ordre._

 _Sa réponse pétrifia la sorcière. Nott avait toujours été loyale envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et faisait parti des l'élite des Mangemorts. Il était une cible de choix pour la Résistance._

 _\- Oh non..._

 _\- Ils l'ont soumis au Veritaserum, et il leur a donné ta localisation. Le Maître m'a donné l'ordre de t'évacuer le plus vite possible avant que les Aurors ne débarquent. Potter est déjà sur le coup, il faut partir immédiatement ! Les protections du Manoir ne tiendront pas longtemps._

 _\- Quoi, mais... mais où ?_

 _\- Un endroit secret, très loin d'ici. Ils ne pourront pas t'y retrouver. Déclara-t-il en rassemblant le reste de ses affaires._

 _\- Blaise, mais tu saignes ! S'alarma-t-elle en voyant sa main recouverte de sang._

 _Il regarda sa main, où une profondes entailles saignait abondamment. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Ton frère s'est amélioré en Sorts Noirs..._

 _\- Attend... tu veux dire que Ron... Ron est là ! Balbutia-t-elle brusquement pâle._

 _\- A ton avis ! S'exclama-t-il. Toute la Résistance est là ! Potter, Weasley et même McGonagal ! Ils sont partout et se servent des informations de Nott pour contrecarrer chacun de nos mouvements ! Le Maître nous à ordonné de les retenir mais ils sont bien trop nombreux ! Tu dois partir !_

 _\- Quoi, mais... mais et Lui ? Où est-il ?_

 _\- Il les retiens._

 _\- Quoi !_

 _\- Ginny ce n'est pas le moment ! Suis moi !_

 _Le Zabini empoigna son bras plus fermement et tenta de la trainer jusqu'à la cheminée mais elle se débattit d'avantage. L'idée de partir sans son époux lui était tout bonnement inconcevable._

 _\- Non ! Lâche moi ! Blaise attend ! Lâche moi !_

 _La jeune femme le vit saisir une poignée de poudre de cheminette quand une douleur effroyable traversa son bas ventre de toute part. Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge et ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Le poids de son ventre la cloua à terre sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter. Blaise s'écria en la voyant tomber en hurlant, et la respiration haletante. Il eut tout juste le temps d'amortir sa chute et tomba avec elle._

 _\- Qu... quelque chose... ne va pas._

 _Une autre vague la fit hurler tandis que la peur et l'horreur la saisissait. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur son ventre._

 _\- Le bébé ! Dit-elle. Quelque chose ne va... ne va pas avec le bébé..._

 _\- Quoi ! Mais... mais l'accouchement n'est pas prévu avant deux semaines ! Paniqua le jeune homme dépité._

 _\- Je... je sais mais..._

 _Une effroyable explosion retenti brusquement à l'extérieure du Manoir. Son souffle fit exploser les fenêtres du Salon dans un vacarme ahurissant. Milles éclats de verre volèrent au dessus de leurs têtes. Blaise se jeta Ginny, la protégeant de son corps mais un autre cri déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres malgré elle. Ses contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes et elle pouvait sentir son fils appuyer contre son bas ventre. Pourtant elle n'avait pas encore perdu les eaux ! Et l'accouchement n'était pas prévu aussi tôt. Au même moment Drago apparut, le visage sale et égratigné de partout. Il se stupéfia en les voyant a terre et s'écria._

 _\- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez encore là !? L'ordre gagne du terrain, il faut partir !_

 _Il se tu en entendant les cris soudains de douleurs de son ami et se décomposa._

 _\- Dra... Drago... le bébé. Bégaya-t-elle._

 _\- Elle ne peut pas se lever._

 _\- Oh non... non, non, non c'est pas le moment ! Dit-il en en se précipitant sur elle._

 _\- C'est pas normal ! C'est ... c'est pas..._

 _Elle n'arriva plus à parler. Son souffle haletait et elle peinait à respirer._

 _\- Il faut transplaner !_

 _\- Le bébé arrive, ça pourrait les tuer tous les deux !_

 _\- Ils mourront si L'ordre les attrapent !_

 _Des cris retentirent au dehors. La Résistance approchait trop vite._

 _\- Faîtes... faîtes moi transplaner..._

 _\- Ginny, tu es trop faible. Dit Blaise._

 _\- Non ! Ils... ils n'auront pas mon bébé ! Jamais ! Faîtes moi transplaner !_

 _La rousse lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler de nouveau. Drago voyait à quel point elle souffrait et hésita. Il pourrait la tuer en la faisant transplaner. Le bébé aussi. Si cela arrivait, il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre._

 _\- Drago ! C'est un ordre ! Fait moi transplaner !_

 _Lui et Blaise échangèrent un regard avant de tous les deux la relever du mieux qu'ils purent. Elle s'accrocha à eux comme à une bouée et dans un dernier hurlement, ils disparurent. Les sorciers aussi._

 _Quand tous atterrirent enfin, il virent la jeune femme allonger au sol sur de la neige. Ses cheveux de feu contrastait avec le blanc immaculé du sol, pourtant ils purent voir que sa peau était tout aussi pâle. Et pour cause, ses yeux étaient ouvert sur du vide. Sa respiration était invisible. Drago et Blaise s'affairaient autour d'elle, complètement prit au dépourvu et la secouaient vainement. D'autres mangemorts apparurent autour d'eux et tous la transportèrent jusque dans un manoir perdu au milieu des montagnes. Les lieux semblaient déserts, pourtant, dés qu'ils passèrent la porte, la voix stridente de Tiki retentit. Ils se trouvaient dans le Manoir dans lequel ils avaient vu, un peu plus tôt, Magnus et Katherine, enfants._

 _\- Maîtresse !_

 _Ginny fut montée dans une chambre et l'elfe, avec l'aide de pas moins de trois médicomages, se mit à l'ausculter. Une effervescence folle régnait dans le salon. Tout le monde attendait un verdict, une nouvelle mais rien ne venait... Alors que Drago et Blaise attendait devant la chambre, une voix glaciale retentit avec force. Une voix qui fait taire tout le monde._

 _\- Où est ma femme ?!_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra à grandes enjambées, une dizaine de fidèles derrière lui, têtes basses. Les pans de sa cape volaient autours de lui et des éclaboussure de sang barrait son visage. Les sorciers furent surpris de voir que là aussi, il arborait le corps et le visage de Tom Jedusor. Cela ne le rendait que plus effrayant. Sans se soucier du monde présent, il se précipita vers Malfoy et Zabini. Ils semblaient presque malade._

 _\- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Dit-il face à eux. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas parti quand je vous l'ai ordonné ?  
_

 _\- Il y a des complications Maître._

 _\- Quelles complications ? Vous deviez la mettre en sécurité !_

 _Tiki sorti de la chambre à ce moment même ; l_ _a petite servante avait les oreilles tombantes et les yeux humides. Elle serrait dans ses mains son tablier en dentelle et se moucha dedans avant de s'incliner devant son Maître. Son nez crochu toucha le sol.  
_

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- On lui a jeté un sort. Souffla-t-elle._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Elle n'était pas entrain d'accoucher contrairement à ce qu'on crut Mr Malfoy et Zabini. Elle était victime d'un puissant sortilège de lignée, lancé à distance._

 _\- De lignée ? Qu'est-ce que... que ça veut dire ?! Demanda Drago.  
_

 _\- Par les liens du sang. Dit Blaise._

 _\- Mr Ron Weasley était-il dans la bataille au Manoir ?_

 _\- Oui. Pourquoi?_

 _\- A une assez courte de distance, un sort de cette envergure peu lier deux personne comme une. Déclara Voldemort d'une voix sombre. Ils sont tous les deux les derniers nées de leurs ligné. S'il avait lancé un sort sur elle, via leur sang commun, tous ce qu'il aurait ressenti aurait eu un impacte sur elle aussi._

 _\- Mr Weasley a-t-il été blessé ?_

 _Voldemort serra la mâchoire à s'en briser les dents. Ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'on aurait pu les croire intégralement rouge. Son sang bouillonnait de rage sous sa peau._

 _\- Oui. Ils avaient tout prévu._

 _\- Maîtres ?_

 _\- Weasley s'est laissé désarmer. Dit-il en se tournant vers ses fidèles, le regard fou. Il m'a laissé le torturer sans riposter. Même Potter m'a regarder faire pensant plusieurs seconde sans réagir. J'aurais dû deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un piège ! Le sort est-il brisé ?_

 _\- Oui maître mais..._

 _\- Je veux la voir !_

 _\- Maître...  
_

 _Il ignora l'elfe et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied. Il vit sa femme, allongée dans un lit, plus pâle que la mort et la respiration sifflante. Sa rage ne fit que croître. Il voulait tuer ce Weasley, plus que tout au monde, il voulait lui faire payer cet affront. Il s'approcha silencieusement, ignora les courbettes des Medicomages et lui prit la main. Son habituel chaleur l'avait quitté, remplacée par un froid macabre. Elle était à peine en vie. Il déglutit. Des hématomes violacés recouvraient son ventre. Dans son regard se mélangeait la haine, la consternation, l'inquiétude et la folie. Voir sa Lady ainsi, dans cet état...  
_

 _\- Le sortilège à accéléré le processus. Nous allons devoir déclencher son accouchement. Dit Tiki. Mais... vu son état, il se pourrait que son cœur ne tienne pas le coup._

 _\- C'est la femme du Seigneur des Ténèbres vermine ! Bien sûr que son cœur tiendra le coup !_

 _\- Mais nous ne pouvons utiliser aucune magie sur elle Sire... le sortilège à activer la magie de votre enfant. Il les défend tous deux désormais et tous nos sort de stabilisant cardiaque et d'anesthésie sont inutiles. Nous avons bien essayer de pratiquer une césarienne mais la magie de l'enfant nous empêche de l'approcher..._

 _Les vitres se mirent à vibrer tant sa force magique emplissait les lieux. Voldemort fulminait. Elle était sienne. Personne au monde n'était en mesure de la le lui prendre. Et aujourd'hui Weasley avait presque réussit. Un halètement brusque résonna derrière lui et avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner Hermione Granger apparut._

 _En la voyant, Harry et Ron réprimèrent un cri d'horreur. Hermione se tenait là, devant eux, juste à côté de Voldemort comme si sa présence n'était qu'un détail. Vêtue d'une logue et élégante robe de sorcière vert sapin, son visage se décomposa sur place quand elle vit son amie. Voldemort la regarda de ses yeux de braises quand une idée lui vînt. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et déclara.  
_

 _\- Tu vas m'aider.  
_

 _\- Par.. pardon Maître ?_

 _\- Tu vas m'aider ! Tu as su me rendre ce corps, tu sauras m'aider à la maintenir en vie pendant la naissance de mon fils._

 _\- Mais... mais..._

 _\- Je distrairais l'enfant. Dit-il brusquement en enlevant sa cape. Je pratiquerais de la magie sur Ginerva, de cette façon notre fils sera focalisé sur moi. Pendant ce laps de temps tu inciseras son ventre et l'extraira d'elle. Tu ne devras utiliser aucune magie.  
_

 _\- Qu... quoi ?! Mais Maître... il y a tout un tas de facteurs à prendre en compte ! On ne peut pas sortir un bébé comme ça ! Surtout dans son état ! Elle pourrait faire une hémorragie interne, un arrêt cardiaque, une insuffisance respiratoire..._

 _\- Une fois que l'enfant sera hors de son système nous pourrons nous assurer qu'elle survivre grâce à ma magie ! Mais jusque là tu devras faire une césarienne à la moldu !_

 _\- A la moldu ?! S'horrifia-t-elle._

 _\- C'est un ordre Hermione. Dit-il sévèrement.  
_

 _La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, les yeux exorbités par ce qu'il lui demandait d'accomplir. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon serré et releva ses manches._

 _D'une main tremblante, ils la virent saisir un scalpel._

 _Mais tout s'évanouit de nouveau.  
_

* * *

 _Voilà ! Un long chapitre aujourd'hui que j'avais hâte de vous écrire ! J'aurai voulu le poster plus tôt, désolé, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! La prochaine fois, d'autres questions seront soulevées et nous aborderons le fameuse question de la présence d'Hermione dans le futur. Je parlerais aussi de Kai ! J'ai hâte !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, et à vos commentaires, ils m'encouragent à continuer ! Bizzzzeeeee et à très vite pour la suite !_


	12. Chapter 12

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! S'écria Magnus à peine atterrit sur le tapis de la Grande Salle.

Scorpius et Kai le regardèrent, tout aussi surprit et estomaqués que lui mais n'eurent pas le temps de répondre. Le jeune homme était fou.

\- Je n'étais pas né ! Pas né ! S'écria-il. Comment est-ce possible ?! Cette femme ne peut pas fouiller dans des souvenirs que nous n'avons pas !

\- Tu les avaient. Dit Kai. Dans le ventre de ta mère, tu entendais et ressentais tout. Tu n'avais juste pas conscience que tu étais présent.

\- Alors, c'est vrai... souffla Harry.

Ils le virent tous se tourner vers Ginny. Honteuse, elle détourna le regard, incapable de lui faire face. Elle semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

\- Tu... tu l'a épousé. Tu est la... la mère de Magnus !

Ces mots lui arrachaient la bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Personne n'y parvenait ; même après ce qu'ils avaient vu.

\- Tu nous a trahit.

Pour la première fois le ton de Ron n'avait rien de méchant, ni même d'agressif. Pour la première fois il ne parut qu'immensément triste, ne faisant que déchirer un peu plus le cœur de Ginny. Il regarda sa sœur, comme s'il l'implorait. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes ; une profonde douleur s'y lisait, mêlée à de l'incompréhension. Son souffle s'arrêta. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi, le cadavre de leur frère reposait devant eux. Instinctivement elle alla vers lui. Elle aurait voulut lui dire que c'était impossible, qu'elle ne ferai jamais une telle chose et que rien de ce qu'ils avaient vu n'étaient réel. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer qu'elle resterait près de lui, toujours fidèle à la Résistance. Mais elle savait qu'il ne la croirait pas.

Il ne laissa pas s'approcher et recula. Ce simple geste, plus que n'importe quel mot, lui donna l'impression de recevoir un couteau en plein ventre. Jamais il ne s'était détourné d'elle auparavant.

\- Ron, je...

\- Non. Dit-il la voix grave. Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien.

Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione. Du dégoût se joint subitement à sa tristesse.

\- Et toi. Dit-il avec plus de difficulté. Tu l'a rejoint toi aussi. Toutes les deux, vous... vous l'avez choisi Lui.

Les jeunes femmes le regardèrent, profondément déchirées par ses accusations, mais également par leurs réalité évidente. Ginny avait épousé le Seigneur de Ténèbres et avait porté son enfant. Quand à elle, elle l'avait appelé Maître sans la moindre hésitation. Cela lui semblait irréel. Était-elle sous Imperium ? Ginny avait-elle bu un filtre d'amour ? Ou étaient-elles devenus amnésiques ? Folles ? Elle voulait croire en une explication rationnelle qui aurait pu justifier leurs agissements. Elle voulait croire qu'elle ne trahirait jamais Harry et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis depuis toujours, mais devait reconnaître ce qu'elle avait vu de ses yeux. Dans les souvenirs de Magnus, elle comme Ginny, prêtait une totale allégeance à Voldemort.

Celui-ci fixait la jeune Weasley, les sourcils froncés et le visage inscrit dans une expression indéchiffrable. Les Serpentards eux, étaient livides. Se voir dans le futur leurs avaient causé un sacré choc, mais Drago, plus particulièrement, n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait semblé plus à l'aise avec sa marque, avait écouté Ginny se plaindre en tant qu'ami, l'avait protégé et avait craint pour sa vie et elle avait fait de lui le parrain de son fils, le fils de Voldemort ! Lui-même avait parlé de Kai comme de son propre enfant. Il était devenu un autre homme. Et cette perspective piquait sa curiosité autant qu'elle le terrorisait.

\- Mais bien sûr. Dit finalement le Weasley, désabusé, en se tournant vers les trois sorciers. Ça explique tout... Vos comportements avec elles, votre haine pour nous... En réalité, vous les connaissez depuis des années !

\- Ne crois pas être en mesure de comprendre quoi que ce soit avec seulement quelques aperçut de nos vies. Dit Scorpius.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre à comprendre ! S'énerva Harry. Ce sont... ce sont des traîtresses !

\- Ferme la Potter ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'elle ont vécu !

\- Ah parce que ce sont elle les victimes maintenant !

\- Harry, je t'en pris...

\- Non ! Hermione ! Tu... tu te tenais à côté de lui ! Tu l'as appelé Maître ! Et toi...

Son visage se déforma d'un rictus de haine quand il regarda Ginny. Il serra les poing, luttant contre l'envie de se jeter sur elle. La rage l'aveuglait. Elle lui donnait envie de vomir. Lui qui l'avait aimé. Lui qui l'avait protégé. Lui qui aurait donné sa vie pour elle. Elle l'avait trahi. Elle avait osée se jeter dans les bras de l'ennemi de la pire façon qui soit. Il comprenait pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal pour la capturer dans le futur. Elle devait payer son affront. Et l'héritier de Voldemort, son abomination de fils, ne devait pas voir le jour. A cet instant, se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux pour lui, qu'il la tue tout de suite de ses propres mains.

Magnus observa Potter. Il était fou de rage. De même, le jeune homme pu clairement voir le scintillement d'un champ de force apparaître entre eux, et se raidit. Par réflexe, il s'avança de quelques pas.

\- Tu me dégoûtes.. dit-il entre ses dents en s'approchant de plus en plus. Comment as-tu pu ?!

La rousse, dont les joues ruisselaient désormais de larmes, ne remarqua pas le bouclier et balbutia, la gorge serrée de sanglots. Elle vivait un cauchemar. Vainement elle tenta de se confondre en excuses avant de réaliser que c'était inutile. Elle n'avait encore rien fait. Peut-être pourrait-elle changer le cours des choses ? N'étaient-ils pas là pour ça ? Tout pouvait encore rentrer dans l'ordre ! Elle voulait s'accrocher à cette lueur d'espoir mais déchanta très vite en voyant Harry percuter de plein fouet un champ de force. Son poing s'était figé en l'air à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Le choc de l'impacte lui colla des frissons et elle perdit l'équilibre.

Avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle était à terre, Magnus se jeta sur lui, l'expulsant à plusieurs mètres d'elle dans un râle bestial. Pendant une seconde, la jeune femme crut presque apercevoir une lueur rougeoyante au fond de ses yeux.

\- Ne la touche pas ! S'écria-il.

Harry, aidé, de Ron, se releva en éclatant d'un rire sinistre.

\- Tien donc ! Comme c'est surprenant ! Le fils modèle vient à la rescousse de sa chère maman !

\- Moi au moins, j'en ai eu une.

Cette réplique déclencha une véritable fureur chez Harry. Ron dû faire barrage de son corps pour qu'ils ne se jette pas lui-même contre le bouclier et même Kai et Scorpius durent intervenir auprès de Magnus. Des jets de flammes parcouraient ses doigts avec frénésie, reflétant des ombres lumineuses menaçantes tout autour de lui. Hermione écarta Ginny du sorcier. Un grondement sourd s'élevait de sa gorge.

\- Magnus, calme toi... Dit le Malfoy.

\- Ces boucliers ne te protègerons pas toujours ! Menaça Harry.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Tu vas le payer ! Je le jure, tu vas le payer.

\- Harry, je t'en pris arrête ! Implora Hermione.

\- Comment oses-tu lui parler ?! Dit Ron en se tournant vers elle. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle ! Tu n'es qu'une sale petite hypocrite ! Une traître !

C'est Kai qui vira au rouge cette fois, et qui, avant même qu'un mur ne puisse se lever entre eux, écrasa son poing contre la joue du Weasley. Il tomba lourdement sur le tapis, sous les cris effarés de Scorpius et le silence appréciateur de Magnus.

\- Redis ces mots encore une fois Weasley et je te jure que je t'arrache la langue !

\- Arrêtez ! S'écria Malfoy. Vous ne faîtes qu'envenimer les choses !

\- Ils l'ont bien cherché.

\- Nous ?! S'écria Harry. C'est elles qui nous ont trahit ! C'est elles qui depuis le début sont responsable de tous ça !

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réaction venant de vous. Dit Magnus. Vous les rejetez, alors que vous ne connaissez même pas les raisons qui les ont poussé à agir ainsi.

\- Aucune raison ne pourrait justifier ce qu'elles ont fait ! Dit Ron. Je pourrais encore comprendre que ma sœur ne se soit pas entièrement remise du Journal du Jedusor et qu'elle soit devenu folle après s'être faite enlever, mais Hermione est une des leaders de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Elle nous a aidé à combattre Voldemort depuis le début! Rien ne pourra excuser sa trahison ! Absolument rien !

\- J'aimerai comprendre également. Dit brusquement le Mage noir. Comment ai- je pu tolérer la présence d'une Sang de Bourbe dans ma demeure ? Et de plus lui demander de l'aide ? Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas exterminé à la seconde où je l'ai vu ?!

\- Parce que tu détestes le gâchis.

Ces mots jetèrent un blanc dans l'assistance. Personne ne voyait où il voulait en venir et il poursuivit.

\- Hermione Granger est l'une des sorcières les plus intelligentes de sa génération. Tu avais beau détester son sang, son talent t'as impressionné. Tu as vu en elle un potentiel que Ron et Harry n'avaient fait qu'exploiter à leurs guises toutes leurs vies. Tu as... tu as donc décidé de la garder à tes côtés. Avec le temps, tu as pris à la connaître et elle est devenu... une sorte d'amie pour toi. C'est elle qui a réussit à inverser ton sortilège de réincarnation et qui t'as redonné ton corps.

\- Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Demanda Blaise. Je veux dire, venir vers lui. Changer de camps?

\- A cause de moi.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Kai. Son regard était sombre et sa gorge serrée.

\- Kai...

\- Non, Scorp...

Le Malfoy baissa la tête et son cousin jeta un coup d'œil à Magnus. Celui-ci acquiesça et déclara.

\- Personne n'a gagné la Guerre de Pourdlard. Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres en ai ressorti grandi et la Résistance très affaiblie. Le Survivant était à peine en vie et le Ministère de la Magie était tombé. Pour assiéger un peu plus son nouveau pouvoir sur le monde sorcier, il a décidé de prendre avec lui un trophée. Quelque chose qui symboliserait la chute de Harry Potter. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a enlevé Ginny sur le champ de bataille. Il savait que Potter tenait énormément à elle. Elle a été enfermé pendant plus d'un an au manoir Malfoy. Drago et Blaise étaient chargés de la surveiller. Avec le temps ils sont devenus amis. Et puis, Voldemort à appris que c'était elle qui avait été possédé par son Horcruxs. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ressentait ce besoin de l'avoir au près de lui. L'essence de son Horcruxs était attaché à son âme et l'attirait constamment vers elle. Lutter était impossible. Quand à elle, plus le temps passait et plus le monde entier se mettait à croire qu'elle avait changer de camps. Elle perdait espoir et se raccrochait inconsciemment à lui. Un jour, il... il a cependant décidé de lui rendre sa liberté. Il la laissé partir mais quand elle à rejoint sa famille et la Résistance, le choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. Elle s'est rendu compte que Voldemort lui manquait et qu'elle... qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre lui. Elle voulait juste le retrouver. Alors elle est parti et le lendemain même, la gazette la qualifiait de traître, de folle ou de victime d'un Imperium. Sa famille et ses amis lui ont tourné le dos. Elle a tout perdu. Il ne lui restait plus que son Maître. Voldemort. Il ne l'a pas abandonné et a décidé de faire d'elle sa femme afin que tous prennent conscience qu'elle était à lui. Elle est devenu la Dark Lady, la femme la plus crainte, redoutée et respectée du Monde Sorcier. Malgré son immense tristesse et sa peur constante d'être tué pour son amour pour mon père, elle a finalement réussit à trouver le bonheur. Je suis né un an plus tard.

\- Quand à Hermione... Poursuit Kai. Elle... elle est vous est restée fidèle après la guerre. Mais l'Ordre a commencé à changer de visage. Vous n'hésitiez plus à vous servir de Magie Noir et a torturer les mangemorts que vous capturiez aussi cruellement que Voldemort lui-même. A ce moment, il n'y avait presque plus de différences entre les deux camps et tout le monde avait peur. Je suis né un an après la guerre de Poudlard. Bellatrixe a été contrainte d'accouché seule dans les bois. Mais ce ne sont pas les mangemorts qui l'ont trouvé en premier. C'était la Résistance. Ils l'ont torturé pour avoir des informations mais c'était peine perdu. Elle préférai mourir que de parler et était bien trop faible, alors ils ont décidé de la laisser pour morte l'a où il l'avaient trouvé. Mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de moi. L'ordre n'avait pas encore le cran de tuer un bébé, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à me laisser grandir en paix malgré tout. Ils étaient persuadé que je finira comme Bellatrixe un jour. Ils ont décidé de m'abandonner dans le monde Moldu mais là encore ce n'était pas suffisant pour eux. Ils craignaient qu'un beau jour je ne devienne puissant et que Voldemort ne veule me récupérer. Alors, ils ont pris la décision de me faire subir une Extraction.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Une pratique tabou du Ministère. C'est un phénomène qui parvient à extraire la magie de l'essence même d'un sorcier. Il fut un temps où le Ministère s'en servait quand un enfermement à Azkaban semblait trop tendre comme punition. Cela dénature l'âme d'un sorcier, aspire sa magie et le transforme en un simple Moldu.

\- Des rumeurs courent beaucoup là-dessus. Dit Voldemort. On dit que c'est plus douloureux que le baiser d'un Détraqueur et que ceux qui y survive devienne fous. Ils sont privé de magie de la pire façon qui soit. Ils sont arraché à la nature même de leur âme.

\- C'est.. une pratique inhumaine. Répondit Kai. Quand Hermione a entendu qu'ils s'apprêtait à m'Extraire, elle ne l'a pas supporté. Pour elle je n'était qu'un bébé. Alors, une nuit, elle m'a enlevé et a transplané au manoir Malfoy. Elle m'y a déposé mais n'a pas pu s'enfuir et s'est faite attraper par Narcissa. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était ravi d'avoir enfin la Sang de Bourbe de Potter dans ses cachots, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne les avaient pas laisser m' Extraire. Il en a fait une esclave des Malfoy mais s'est très vite rendu compte de son potentiel magique exceptionnel. Il a donc prit la décision d'en faire son élève. Bien entendu elle a tenter de s'enfuir, mais le Maître se servait de moi comme d'un moyen de pression sur elle. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à me voir mourir alors, elle a accepté sa proposition. Au bout de quelques mois aux côtés du Sorcier le plus Puissant de tous les temps, elle s'est finalement rendu compte d'une chose essentielle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir avec Harry et Ron. _"Le bien et le mal n'existent pas; il n'y a que le Pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour l'obtenir. "_ Hermione n'a jamais cautionné les agissements de Voldemort et n'est même jamais devenue une Mangemort mais ne pouvait plus se résoudre à rejoindre L'ordre après ce qu'ils avaient essayé de me faire. Elle voyait les horreurs de leurs actes partout. Des corps mutilés, des morts par centaines, des innocents torturés pour des informations qu'ils n'avaient pas... L'ordre n'était plus ce qu'elle avait connu et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours cru, la vie était plus douce chez Voldemort. Son talent indéniable reconnu par Le Maître lui-même et son statut de protégée et d'élève lui avait valu un respect immense. Elle apprenait des choses incroyables qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible avant. Elle avait même réussit à obtenir du Seigneur qu'il cesse les massacres sanglants de Nés Moldus et qu'il se contente de les chasser du Monde Sorcier. Elle est devenu importante. Mais pour la Résistance elle n'était plus qu'une traître, comme Ginny.

\- Alors c'est ta faute. Dit Ron après une minutes de silence. Si... si tu n'étais pas né elle ne t'aura pas prit en pitié ! Elle ne t'aurai pas sauvé et ne se serait pas faite manipuler.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'un esprit comme le sien est assez faible pour se laisser avoir ?! Elle a ouvert les yeux sur vous ! Dit Kai.

\- Et bien sûr, tu la défends. Dit Harry. Je me demande comment réagirait Bellatrixe si elle savait que, non content de devoir sa vie à une Sang de Bourbe, son fils l'avait amener à vivre avec avec eux...

\- La ferme Potter ! Dit Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi ne t'a t-elle pas laisser te faire Extraire ou tuer par Voldemort ? Ma tante l'a pourtant torturé !

\- Correct. Dit Jedusor. Bien que le courage de Gryffondor soit affligeant de stupidité, pourquoi se serait-elle donné tant de mal pour le fils de la femme qu'il l'a fait le plus souffrir? Cela n'a pas le moindre sens.

\- Hermione a toujours été juste ! S'exclama Scorpius outré. Elle savait que Kai était innocent et qu'il ne devait pas être puni pour les crimes de Bellatrixe ! Il n'es t pas sa mère !

\- C'est un Lestrange ! Il a ça dans le sang !

Kai voulut le frapper de nouveau, mais n'en n'eut pas le temps ; la colère avait eu raison de lui et ils furent tous transportés dans un brouillard de couleurs et de formes indéchiffrables. Ses souvenirs les guidèrent malgré lui dans un jardin immense, sous un soleil éclatant de Juillet. Un vent tiède soufflait entre les branches d'arbres tandis que les feuilles d'un vert presque fluorescent bruissaient joyeusement au dessus de leurs têtes. Un calme paisible régnait dans le Jardin ; les lieux semblaient coupé du monde. C'était presque à se demander si la guerre faisait rage.

\- Kai ?

Ils sursautèrent en étendant la voix aimante d'Hermione derrière eux. Vêtue d'une robe blanche moulante qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, elle portait sa paire de talons à la main. Ses cheveux, bien plus court et lisse lui arrivaient aux épaules, affinant les trait plus matures de son visage de femme. Elle semblait plus sûr d'elle et son regard plus franc. Elle s'adressait à un petit garçon, tout juste âgé de cinq ans, assis à l'ombre au pied d'une gros chêne. Il jouait, le regard pensif avec de l'herbe plein les mains. L'enfant était petit, avec des cheveux noir de jais et d'immense yeux sombres. Il était de toute évidence très beau et portait sur lui, les caractéristiques si particulières qui faisait de lui un Black et un Lestranges. Kai releva la tête en la voyant s'asseoir à coté de lui.

 _\- Tu ne viens pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement, et soucieuse. Tout le monde se demande où tu es passé._

 _\- Je... je ne veux pas gâcher la fête._

 _\- Mais tu ne gâche rien du tout mon cœur. C'est ton anniversaire ! C'est ta fête. Tu devrais être content, non ?_

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas le fêter. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de me parler d'elle._

 _Hermione grimaça._

 _\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du laisser Narcissa inviter les cousins de ta mère. Les Black sont fières de leurs rangs et de leurs sangs, ils ne veulent pas te blesser en parlant de Bellatrixe. Tu comptes beaucoup pour eux._

 _\- Mais ils veulent que je sois comme elle._

 _\- Kai, tu n'es pas comme ta mère._

 _\- Je pourrai le devenir. Je pourrais... tuer des gens, être méchant et aimer faire du mal aux autres._

 _\- Non, non mon cœur je sais que tu le fera pas._

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- Parce que je te connais. Je sais qui tu es au fond de toi. Tu es gentil, affectueux, bagarreur et très têtu. Sourit-elle. Mais tu n'es pas comme elle._

 _\- J'ai... j'ai lu la Gazette dans le bureau de Papa._

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais, Kai tu n'as pas le droit de t'y rendre !_

 _\- Je sais... je suis désolé. Mais, est-ce que c'est vrai ?_

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- Que..._

 _Les yeux de l'enfant se brouillèrent de larme et il renifla bruyamment. Une infini tristesse l'habitait._

 _\- Que... je suis un monstre?_

 _\- Kai..._

 _\- Ils disent... ils disent tous que je suis abomination. Sanglota-t-il. Que je serai comme elle quand je serai grand. Que je vais tuer des gens innocent... Ils disent que j'ai ça dans le sang._

 _Hermione semblait désespéré de le voir dans cet état et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il resserra ses petits bras autour de son cou. Des sanglots étouffés le secouait contre elle. Le voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur. Elle l'embrasa sur le haut du front et dit._

 _\- Kai je ne veux pas que tu lises la Gazette. Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Ces gens ne te connaissent pas, ils ne savent pas à quel point tu es un petit garçon merveilleux ! Dit-elle en essuyant ses joues toutes mouillées._

 _\- Je... je ne veux pas être comme elle. Je... je ne veux pas... te faire du mal._

 _Son regard se fixa sur son avant bras. On pouvait clairement_ _ _y lire_ le mot gravé dans sa chaire pâle. Hermione releva subitement son menton, ne le laissant pas la contempler plus que quelques secondes._

 _\- Malakaï. Dit-elle fermement. Tu ne me feras jamais de mal._

 _\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?_

 _\- Parce que Bellatrixe est peut-être ta mère, mais tu es mon fils ! Le sang n'est pas important. Mais ne laisse jamais ni rien, ni personne te laisser croire que tu es un monstre! Tu es Kai. Pas Bellatrixe._

 _\- Pourquoi ils me détestent alors?_

 _\- Ils ne te détestent pas. Ils sont justes très idiots. Des personnes, à l'esprit tellement petits, que rien de bon ne peut en sortir. Tu ne doit pas les écouter, ni les croire!_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je dois croire alors ?_

 _\- Que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon chéri. Et que ton père et moi, ne laisseront jamais personne te faire de mal ! Ton oncle Blaise, ta Tante Ginny et le Maître, non plus. Nous te protègerons tous. Tu es aimé ! Accroche toi à ça. D'accord?_

 _Kai renifla une dernière fois en la regardant. Tellement d'amour se dégageait d'elle. Une exquise de sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il hocha vivement la tête. Il voulait y croire. Hermione rayonna quand il lui sourit._

 _\- Allez viens, ou ton oncle va encore manger tout le gâteau !_

 _Elle se releva en lui prenant la main quand il dit brusquement._

 _\- Hermione ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Pourquoi donc mon cœur ?_

 _\- Pour être ma maman._

 _Ces mots, comme leur sincérité, l'estomaquèrent et l'émurent. Elle dû respirer un grand coups pour ne pas pleurer devant lui et avec un immense sourire, le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui embrassa affectueusement la joue. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui._

 _\- Je t'aime. Lui dit-il de sa petite voix._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi mon bébé._

 _\- Toujours toujours ?_

 _\- Toujours toujours._

 _Il lui sourit, avant qu'un air malicieux et rieur n'apparaisse sur son visage._

 _\- Tu penses que je pourrais gronder Oncle Blaise s'il a mangé du gâteau ?_

 _\- Tu pourras même lui jeter un sort si tu veux !_

 _L'enfant éclata de rire, tandis que tout deux repartaient en direction de l'immense demeure qui s'élevait derrière eux._

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! N'hésita pas à me laisser un commentaire ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que prévu mais le prochain va aborder un souvenir que j'attends d'écrire depuis longtemps, il sera très important et vous éclairera un peu plus sur nos voyageurs temporels !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires encourageant et à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Bizzzzouuu et à très vite._


	13. Chapter 13

Voir ce souvenir bouleversa le cœur de Kai. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de partager ses sentiments et malgré ses grands airs, Magnus et Scorpius savaient qu'il était très pudique concernant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Personne ne s'était attendu à voir une telle scène avec Hermione. Personne ne s'était attendu à voir cette partie de lui; celle qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Celle d'un petit garçon en pleure dans les bras de sa mère. Car c'était comme ça qu'il considérait Hermione. Elle avait été la première à ne pas le voir comme un monstre. La seule à prendre soin de lui et à risquer sa vie pour la sienne. Elle l'avait aimé, protégé et élevé. Face à ce flux d'émotion qu'il ne put contenir, une larme se mit à rouler sur sa joue. Il serra les poings, tenta vainement de lutter contre lui-même et se mordit la langue. Il pouvait voir les sorciers le regarder avec un mélange de pitié et de peine. Scorpius lui toucha l'épaule et le regarda, muet et tout aussi bouleversé que lui. A cet époque, Magnus avait un an et demi, et lui venait tout juste de naître. Le bon temps, se dit-il. Du moins ça l'était. Les bonnes choses avaient toujours une fin et dans leur cas, elles étaient bien souvent tragiques. Voir Kai aussi jeune, sensible et innocent remua quelque chose en lui. Le regard d'Hermione était tellement rempli d'amour pour lui... Elle aurait été prête à donner sa vie pour le protéger. Tous deux le savait pertinemment. Comme ils savait qu'elle avait tout fait pour empêcher la catastrophe de se produire. Inconsciemment, les pensées de Scorpius s'obscurcirent et le ramenèrent face à un épisode de sa vie qu'il aurait bien volontiers oublié. Alors que les silhouettes de l'enfant et de sa mère se floutaient au loin, le jardin disparut et à la place se dressa le hall de ce qui semblait être le manoir qu'ils avaient vu de l'extérieur. Surpris, les sorciers l'observèrent, inquiets et encore profondément choqués par les images qu'ils venaient de voir. Le salon était lumineux et plus vaste que celui dans lequel ils avaient vu Magnus et sa sœur. Des portraits de grands Sorciers aux cheveux blonds platines parcouraient les murs. Scorpius pâlit, tandis que Kai et Magnus se mirent à paniquer. Drago s'exclama.

\- Ce sont les portraits de mes ancêtres !

\- Intéressant. Dit Voldemort. Toute la dynastie Malfoy. J'imagine que vous viviez ici ?

\- O...oui, mais...

\- Et à quelle partie de vos vies sommes-nous cette fois ? Demanda Blaise.

Les sorciers se regardèrent, incertains, quand le bruit effroyable d'une explosion retentit au dehors du manoir. Les vitres vibrèrent au dessus de leur têtes, ne faisant que confirmer leurs soupçons. Kai faillit tourner de l'œil.

\- La pire... souffla Magnus. Définitivement, la pire de toute...

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

 _Personne ne puis lui répondre car ils entendirent un cri provenant de l'étage. Une autre explosion ébranla la Manoir et les cheveux flamboyant de Ginny apparurent à l'étage. Vêtue d'une longue robe noir, elle serrait contre elle une petite fille âgée peut-être de deux ans, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. A côté d'elle, un petit garçon de cinq ans serrait sa main, profondément effrayé. Sur ses pas, deux autres enfants blond platines, une fille et un garçon de trois ans et demie, se tenaient la main et courraient derrière elle._

 _\- Dépêchez-vous les enfants ! Il faut partir !  
_

 _Ginny semblait horrifiée et descendit les escaliers à toute hâte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione apparut à son tour. Armée de sa baguette elle passa les portes du Manoir en trombe. Ses vêtement étaient brûlés par endroit et son visage taché par le soufre de l'explosion. Ses cheveux ruisselaient d'eau de pluie. Luttant contre sa toux elle lança une infinité de sort sur la porte avant de se retourner vers son amie._

 _\- Ils arrivent !_

 _De toute évidence elle parlait de la Résistance. Le petit garçon blond s'écria en la voyant._

 _\- Maman !_

 _Hermione se précipita vers eux et les prit dans ses bras. La peur et l'incertitude l'habitait._

 _\- Scorpius ! Rose ! Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _\- Où est Papa ?! Demanda sa fille.  
_

 _\- Il... il va venir, ne vous en faîtes pas il est avec oncle Blaise._

 _\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ginny._

 _\- Drago défend nos positions ! Tu dois partir tout de suite ! Prends le Portoloin de Tiki et emmène les enfants, il te mènera directement chez vous !_

 _\- Et Kai ?_

 _\- Il y est déjà, mais tu dois partir ! Maintenant !_

 _Les yeux de la rousse s'agrandirent d'horreur._

 _\- Tu... tu ne viens pas !_

 _\- Maman non !_

 _Hermione semblait déchirée et ne put trouver la force de regarder son fils. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, un coup fut brusquement porté à la porte, accentuant les pleures de Katherine._

 _\- Emmène les. Dit-elle pressée. Je protègerai vos arrières !_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Je transplanerai avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent !_

 _\- Ne me mens pas il est impossible de transplaner ici !_

 _\- Je m'en sortirai !_

 _\- Tu as perdu la tête !_

 _\- Ginny je dois te protéger avant tout !_

 _\- C'est la Maître qui t'a dit ça ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _Un autre coup retentit, cette fois plus fort, et Hermione se retourna pour jeter trois autres sorts de protections autour d'eux._

 _\- Ginny va t-en !_

 _Mais la rousse ne l'écouta pas. Elle déposa Katherine dans les bras de Magnus, plaça les quatre enfants derrière elle et sortit de sa poche un flacon et sa baguette. D'un sortilège informulé des lianes jaillirent du sol, saisirent Hermione par la taille et la jetèrent contre le mur derrière elle. Elle s'écrasa au sol avec fracas et ne put se relever assez vite pour empêcher Ginny de déverser magiquement le sable contenu dans le flacon, de part en part du salon.  
_

 _\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle._

 _Mais il était trop tard. Un bouclier magique séparait la salle en deux, avec d'un côté Ginny et de l'autre Hermione, leurs enfants et le Portoloin de Tiki. La jeune femme s'acharna à coup de sortilège pour briser la barrière mais rien ne marcha._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?!_

 _\- Je te sauve la vie !_

 _\- En sacrifiant la tienne !_

 _\- Tu m'a assez sauvé Hermione ! C'est mon tour !_

 _\- Non ! Non Ginny ! Le Maître ne me le pardonnera jamais !_

 _\- Il te pardonnera si tu sauves nos enfants !_

 _Une autre explosion retentit violemment. Cette fois-ci, les vitres explosèrent au dessus d'eux et les enfants se mirent à hurler._

 _\- Ginny, je t'en pris ! Implora Hermione._

 _\- Je suis désolé..._

 _\- Maman ! Non ! Ne pars pas !  
_

 _Magnus tapait le bouclier de ses petits poings, sa sœur hurlant de pleure à ses pieds. Ginny s'accroupit face à lui et se retînt de fondre en larme._

 _\- Ça va aller mon cœur. Je te le promet._

 _\- Non ! Viens avec nous !_

 _\- Je suis désolé mon chéri mais... mais tu dois être fort. Écoutes bien tout ce que dit Tante Hermione, soit sage et veille toujours sur ta petite sœur.  
_

 _\- Maman, je t'en pris, ne nous laisse pas !_

 _\- Je ne le veux pas non plus mais je dois le faire._

 _\- Maman..._

 _\- Je t'aime mon chérie, je vous aime tous les deux._

 _\- Il y a forcément un autre moyen. Dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux._

 _Ginny regarda une dernière fois ses enfants et se tourna vers son amie._

 _\- Protège les._

 _\- Ginny..._

 _\- Le portoloin est programmé pour dans trois minutes. Ne le rate pas !_

 _La gorge serrée de sanglots, Hermione ne put que hocher vivement la tête. Ses enfants pleuraient contre ses jambes. Un bruit assourdissant fit voler les pans de la porte en éclat et des cris de victoire retentirent de dehors. D'un coup de baguette, la rousse lança un sortilège d'illusion et d'insonorisation et Hermione et ses enfants devinrent indétectables. Seuls les sorciers qui assistaient à la scène purent voir Hermione éclater en sanglots et entendre Magnus hurler après sa mère. Ginny, elle, murmura ses ultimes paroles du bout des lèvres._

 _\- S'il te plaît, ne les laissent pas regarder._

 _Un rire triomphant retentit alors derrière elle. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de poignet et releva le menton. Sous les yeux ébahit des sorciers, elle fit face à son propre frère. Vêtue de noir, un sourire mauvais courrait sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux, plus longs et humides, encadraient son visage où une barbe commençait à pousser. Une large cicatrice barrait sa figure de sa joue gauche à son front, ne le rendant qu'encore plus effrayant. Ron afficha un air ravit tandis que sa sœur serrait avec force sa baguette au creux de son poing._

 _\- Tient tient tient ! Mais qui voila ? Ne serait-ce pas ma chère et tendre petite de sœur ?_

 _\- Bonjour Ronald. Lui dit-elle froidement. Ça faisait longtemps._

 _\- Longtemps en effet ! Sept longues années ! Tu as bonne mine dis donc, la traîtrise te vas bien au teint on dirait._

 _\- Je ne pas dire la même chose de toi. Tu es affreux._

 _Il rit à gorge d'éployée._

 _\- J'imagine que je devrais remercier mon Beau-frère pour ce petit souvenir. Dit-il en pointant sa balafre du doigt. D'ailleurs où est-il ? J'aurais cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres protègerai sa... sa quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Sa Dark Lady !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux implorer sa clémence ?_

 _\- Oh Ginny, ne joue pas avec moi. Dit-il en s'approchant d'un pas léger._

 _Une lueur de folie parcourait son regard et son sourire s'agrandit en la voyant lever sa baguette._

 _\- Tu oserai faire du mal à ton grand frère ?_

 _\- Et bien plus encore._

 _\- Oh, Papa et Maman seraient effondrés s'ils voyaient ça. Dit-il en faignant d'être triste._

 _\- C'est vrai, ils auraient honte de voir leur fils se faire battre par une fille._

 _\- Est-ce une menace ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Tu tentes de me tuer moi et mes enfants depuis des années, tu débarques ici en faisant exploser la porte d'entrée, alors à ton avis ?_

 _\- A vrai dire, je ne te cherchais particulièrement aujourd'hui, non non non, je voulais revoir notre chère amie Hermione._

 _\- Tien donc ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais long à la détente et relativement lourd avec l'agence féminine mais j'aurai pourtant cru que, quand Hermione a épousé Drago, tu aurais compris que tu n'avais plus aucune chance avec elle._

 _Le sort fusa aussitôt et rebondit sur un bouclier informulé de Ginny. S'en suivit un combat de plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles Ron s'acharna de toutes ses forces. Ginny répondit avec autant de férocité et réussit même à l'envoyer au sol. Alors qu'il se relevait en riant, il dit._

 _\- Mariée à Voldemort et tu n'arrives toujours pas à lancer un Avada sur ton frère ? J'aurais honte à sa place._

 _\- Tu sais bien que je te détestes trop pour te faire ce cadeau. La mort est trop douce pour toi ! Tu n'est qu'un monstre !_

 _\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Dois-je te rappeler qui t'a engrossé et ce que tu as mis au monde ?!  
_

 _\- Endoloris !_

 _Il tomba au sol en hurlant, son corps tordu de douleur et de spasmes. Hermione boucha les oreilles de leurs enfants et leur fit baisser la tête. Tous étaient recroquevillés contre elle, le Portoloin en forme de petite bougie serré dans sa main. Il ne restait plus qu'une minute. Katherine, bercée par son frère, avait cessé de pleurer mais Magnus bouillonnait de colère. Sa tante le retenait par le bras pour qu'il ne se jette par sur le bouclier._

 _\- Comment oses-tu ?! Ce ne sont que des enfants ! S'écria-t-elle en levant le sort._

 _\- Des... des monstres! Comme leur... père ! Grogna-t-il les dents serrés._

 _\- Tu as tenté de tuer mon fils alors qu'il n'était même pas né !_

 _\- Et je recommencerai ! Encore et toujours ! Je ne m'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que je puisse te voir, toi et lui, l'âme lentement dévorée par des détraqueurs..._

 _\- Tu es immonde..._

 _\- Non, juste loyale à mon combat. Et je ne suis pas le seul._

 _Un sort frappa Ginny en plein dos et l'expédia contre un mur avec violence. Magnus hurla mais c'était inutile. Personne ne l'entendait._

 _Il ne restait plus que trente secondes._

 _Harry Potter apparut dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, un rictus haineux collé sur le visage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en vieillissant, néanmoins, une cruauté habitait ses yeux quand il regardait la jeune femme. Sans laisser le temps à la sorcière de se relever, il la désarma et la foudroya d'un Doloris. Ginny se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang mais ne hurla pas . Elle n'avait jamais hurlé auparavant et ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui. Sa respiration devînt difficile et Harry lui laça un SectumSempra cinglant. Sa robe se déchira dans de profondes entrailles sanguinolentes et son sang se répandit au sol._

 _Quinze secondes._

 _\- Tu m'a manqué Ginny. Dit Harry._

 _Elle ne lui répondit pas et se mit à tousser du sang. Les deux hommes la regardèrent en riant._

 _Dix secondes._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas. La famille sera heureuse de te revoir. Dit Ron._

 _Cinq secondes._

 _\- Va te faire foutre Ron. Dit-elle en se redressant._

 _Le portoloin vibra doucement dans la main d'Hermione et le monde s'évanouit. La dernière chose que réussit à voir Magnus, fut sa mère renvoyée au sol par un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire de son frère._

* * *

Le souvenir se brouilla mais la Grande Salle ne réapparut pas au grand damne des trois sorciers. A la place, ils furent projetés dans une cellule crasseuse. Une odeur infecte prit d'assaut leurs narines. Les murs en pierre étaient humides et recouverts de moisissure. Seule une petite lucarne parcourue de barreau laissait entrevoir un rayon de soleil. Il illuminait faiblement la pièce, mais juste assez pour qu'ils puissent tous voir un corps allongé dans un coin. C'était Ginny. Kai haleta en la voyant. Il savait où ils étaient et frémit d'horreur. C'était son souvenir.

Vêtue de sa robe désormais en lambeaux, elle fixait le vide. Sa peau affreusement pâle était parsemée d'ecchymoses et d'entailles. Des cernes violacés se mêlaient à un coquard qui s'étalait sur son œil gauche fermé, tandis que ses lèvres craquelées étaient fendues. Elle semblait être enfermée depuis un certain temps. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et son corps très amaigrit. Des bruits de pas, des tintements de clés et des hurlements lointains parvenaient à la cellule. Cet endroit était tout bonnement effrayant, si bien qu'ils se seraient presque cru à Azkaban.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Souffla Hermione.

\- Les cachots de L'ordre.

 _Une porte fut déverrouillée à quelques mètres de la cellule. Des échos de voix retentirent et le visage de Ron apparut entre les barreaux de la porte de la cellule de sa sœur. Il la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, silencieux, avant d'insérer une énorme clé rouillée dans la serrure et d'entrer. Ginny ne releva pas la tête face à lui et au contraire, se détourna ; il soupira. Entonnement, il n 'y avait plus de cruauté dans son regard, mais seulement une grande tristesse._

 _\- Ginny..._

 _Il n'y eut aucune réaction de sa part._

 _\- S'il te plaît... arrête ce petit jeu._

 _Un fin sourire traversa son visage meurtri mais il ne dura que quelques secondes. D'une voix éraillée, elle dit._

 _\- De nous deux... c'est toi qui joue le plus._

 _\- Tu sais bien que je n'y prend aucun plaisir ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu... tu es ma sœur.  
_

 _\- Ah oui ? Je croyais que j'étais une traître._

 _\- Tu l'es devenue. Mais je garde espoir que tu retrouves tes esprits._

 _\- Tu... es pathétique Ronald. Je ne te dirai jamais...rien._

 _\- Je sais. Mais... mais j'espérais pouvoir te faire changer d'avis..._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Toi et Harry en avait assez de me torturer ?_

 _\- Arrête un peu !_

 _\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?_

 _\- Je... je ne veux pas en arriver là ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si bornée ?! Dis nous où se cache Voldemort et tu es libre !  
_

 _\- Libre de mourir comme la traître que je suis, hein ?_

 _\- Je te jure que ça n'arrivera pas. Dit-il s'accroupissant devant elle. Ginny, tu es ma petite sœur et... et je t'aime! Mais... ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Alors fais toi pardonner ! Ne m'oblige pas à les laisser te donner aux détraqueurs ! Dis moi où il est ! Il ne te retrouvera pas si tu en as peur ! Nous te protègerons !_

 _La rousse le regarda droit dans les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage._

 _\- Et mes enfants ?_

 _\- Ginny..._

 _\- Tu as dit que tu me protégerai, qu'en est-il de mes enfants ?_

 _Ron ne dit rien mais soupira de nouveau et se releva._

 _\- C'est ta dernière chance._

 _\- Pour quoi ? Pour te laisser tuer l'homme que j'aime ? Pour te voir assassiner ton propre neveu et ta nièce ? Ne compte pas là-dessus._

 _\- Mais... mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Tu préfères Voldemort à te propre famille._

 _\- Il es ma famille ! S'écria-t-elle hargneusement._

 _\- C'est un meurtrier !_

 _\- Et toi ? Qu'es-tu ?_

 _\- Je suis ce que la guerre à fait de moi. Je suis comme ça à cause de lui ! A cause de toi.  
_

 _\- Alors tue moi tout de suite. Je préféré mourir que de te dire où il est._

 _Il la regarda, à la fois blessé et horrifié par la détermination qu'il voyait en elle. Elle ne changerai pas d'avis malgré ses minces espoirs de la voir se rallier à sa cause. Leur cause._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que nous tous ? Demanda-t-il gravement. C'est vrai... qu'est-ce qu'il... qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Tu es si... différente._

 _Son regard s'accrocha à un énorme serpent incrusté dans sa peau et enroulé autour de son bras. Le reptile bougeait constamment sur elle, écœurant Ron à chaque mouvement. Le Maître avait apposé sur elle ce charme de protection, censé l'avertir du moindre danger et rappeler au monde entier son identité. Depuis qu'elle était enfermée, il n'arrêtait pas de siffler et de sortir les crocs. Au début la jeune femme avait eu du mal à s'y faire mais au bout d'un moment, elle avait fini par accepter la compagnie du serpent. C'était un bout de son Maître, son époux, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, à jamais gravé sur elle. La nuit, elle caressait sa tête posé dans le creux de son cou. Elle savait que Voldemort pouvait sentir chacun de ses gestes à travers lui. C'était comme si elle était prêt de lui._

 _\- Ron..._

 _\- Réponds ! Il a retourné ma sœur contre moi ! Je veux savoir comment !_

 _Ginny releva le menton, fière et digne face à la rage de son aîné. Elle s'accrocha au mur et grimaça. Ses jambes voulurent se dérober sous elle mais elle luta et se releva du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne l'était pas !_

 _\- Tu te pose encore cette question. Dit-elle._

 _\- Toujours._

 _\- Et accepter l'idée que je puisse l'aimer est trop dur pour toi !_

 _\- Ginny ! Cet homme est incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment !_

 _\- Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Tu ne sais pas qui il est !_

 _\- Tu n'es qu'un jouet pour lui ! Un trophée !_

 _\- Je suis sa femme !_

 _\- Ginny..._

 _\- Je m'appelle Ginerva ! S'exclama-t-elle froidement. Ginerva Jedusor, la femme et la Dark Lady de Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ! Personne au monde n'est en mesure de le vaincre ! Et je peux te jurer Ronald Weasley, que Toi et Harry payeraient pour ce que vous avez osé me faire subir ! Vous supplierez à genoux pour implorer sa clémence et regretterez jusqu'au jour de votre naissance !_

 _Sa déclaration fit frissonner les sorciers. Jamais Ginny Weasley n'avait semblait aussi menaçante qu'à cet instant. Elle pensait chacun de ses mots et fixait son frère avec une froideur et une rancœur presque palpable. Ron ne dit rien, mais serra la dents. Il n'avait plus le choix._

 _\- Très bien. Tu as pris ta décision._

 _Il se détourna de sa sœur et sortit de la cellule. Ginny respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il soit parti pour de bon mais déchanta très vite en voyant sa porte se rouvrir. Mais ce ne fut pas Ron qui entra. A la place, elle vit un petit garçon de huit ans se faire projeter contre le sol crasseux de sa cellule. L'enfant la regarda, surpris. Son visage sale et égratigné indiquait qu'il avait lutté. Elle s'horrifia quand elle le reconnut._

 _\- Kai !_

 _\- Tante Ginny !_

 _Il se précipita dans ses bras grands ouverts, à la fois soulagé et heureux de la trouver près de lui. La jeune femme, elle, était désespérée. Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'examina sous tous les angles, profondément inquiète qu'il puisse être blessé. Ses cheveux plus long tombaient en boucles sur son visage._

 _\- Merlin, Kai ! Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu.. tu devrais être avec Hermione ! Qu'est-t-il arrivé ?!_

 _\- On s'est fait... attaqué mais Scorpius a été blessé alors..._

 _-... alors ce petit s'est montré brave à et à protégé son cousin au péril de sa vie. Affligeant, non ? Finit Ron en entrant._

 _Par réflexe, Ginny plaça Kai derrière elle, le protégeant de son corps. Une pure haine l'habitait._

 _\- Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à un enfant ?_

 _\- C'est un Lestrange. Le ministère le recherche depuis qu'Hermione nous l'a arraché. Ils nous revient de droit._

 _\- Vous alliez l'Extraire !_

 _\- C'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il est plus grand, il peut avoir une toute autre utilité._

 _\- Tu devras me passer sur le corps !_

 _\- Oh... tout de suite les grands mots. Je ne vais pas le tuer, rassure toi._

 _\- Je ne dirais rien ! S'écria l'enfant._

 _\- Je sais, je sais... Il est impossible de te prendre la moindre information. Hermione s'est chargée de protéger ton esprit avec plus de sorts que je ne saurai en compter. En revanche, ta seule présence ici petit, va nous être d'une grande aide._

 _Avant que Ginny ne puisse réagir, Ron l'expédia contre le mur de sa cellule et saisit Kai par le col. Des chaînes magiques la retinrent malgré elle au mur._

 _\- Non ! Non Ron ! Lâche le !_

 _Il ne l'écouta pas et plaqua l'enfant au sol d'un sortilège. Il eut beau se débattre, il lui était impossible de bouger. Lentement, le Weasley sortit de sa poche une dague en fer blanc et au pommeau gravé. Les sorciers haletèrent d'effroi. Tous reconnaissaient cette arme._ _Il regarda Kai et lui demanda._

 _\- Dis moi petit. Sais-tu à qui appartenait cet objet ?_

 _\- N... non._

 _Son souffle était haché et court._

 _\- Et bien, vois-tu, il appartenait à ta chère mère. La célèbre Bellatrixe Lestrange. Ses initiales y sont gravées. Elle l'a faite faire il y a des années de ça. Cette dague est enchantée. Elle cause une effroyable douleur à quiconque se coupe avec et empêche la bonne cicatrisation des plaies. Les cicatrices qui en découlent sont indélébiles. Bellatrixe s'en ai servit sur Hermione. Qu'elle soit devenue ta mère adoptive est assez ironique tu ne trouves pas ?_

 _\- Ron ! Arrête ! C'est un enfant ! Il ne sait rien ! S'écriait Ginny._

 _\- Oh je sais ! Mais je n'attend pas de lui des informations. J'en attend de toi._

 _\- Qu... Quoi?_

 _\- Non ! Hurla Kai. Ne dis rien !_

 _Une gifle de Ron le fit taire._

 _\- Tu as le choix, soit tu parles, soit il souffre._

 _\- Non ! Non, je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça !_

 _\- Des réponses Ginny. Je veux des réponses !_

 _\- Je supporterai ! Hurla Kai, la lèvre en sang et en implorant sa tante du regard. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Ne dis rien !_

 _\- La ferme !_

 _\- Kai... Pleurait Ginny. Non..._

 _\- Tu sais. Continua Ron au petit garçon. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme une horrible erreur. Bébé, nous aurions dû t'abandonner quelque part où personne ne t'aurai jamais retrouvé. Tu aurais peut-être été heureux, allez savoir mais aujourd'hui, quand je te regarde, je me dis que tu es juste aussi immonde et infâme que l'était ta mère. Tu es un monstre. Un futur meurtrier. Je ne comprendrais jamais Hermione. Mais aujourd'hui, même si je la déteste pour sa trahison, je venge l'amie qu'elle a été pour moi et pour ce que Bellatrixe lui a fait._

 _\- Non ! Ron !_

 _Mais il était trop tard. Il se jeta sur le bras immobile de Kai et entailla sa peau. L'enfant ne put contenir ses cris de douleur qui se mêlèrent aux hurlement de pleures de Ginny. Cette horreur dura plusieurs minutes. Ron restait insensible aux supplications de sa cadette. Quand il eut fini, Kai pleurait silencieusement, à peine conscient tant la douleur lui semblait insupportable. Sur son bras en sang, écrit de façon inégale, resterait à jamais gravé Mudblood. Sang de Bourbe._

 _Ron se releva, et parti. Il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à sa sœur ou à l'enfant. Dans sa main, la dague de Bellatrixe Lestrange gouttait encore du sang de son héritier._

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Maintenant vous savez qui est la mère de Scorpius et Rose et pourquoi Kai déteste Ron !_

 _N'hésitez pas me laisser vos commentaires ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me suivent et me soutiennent ! Vos critiques sont très constructives et m'aident à m'améliorer ! A très vite pour la suite ! Bizzzzeeeee  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_L'image de Kai, agonisant au sol, et de Ginny, en larme, s'effaça. Les sorciers se sentirent expulser en arrière, et atterrirent douloureusement sur un carrelage froid. Celui du manoir de Voldemort. Étonnés, il le virent marcher de long en large, les mains derrière le dos, dans une vaste bibliothèque. Ses pas étaient rapides, et sa respiration saccadée. A le regarder de plus près, ils virent avec effroi que ses pupilles avaient viré au rouge sang. L'étincelle rougeoyante qui résidait habituellement au fond de ses iris avait prit le dessus sur lui, tout comme sa colère qui rongeait chacun des pores de sa peau. Elle le consumait lentement, tandis que sa haine se tordait au creux de ses entrailles tel un monstre affamé. Son aura magique vibrait tout autour de lui semblable une menace qui planait dans l'air. Les sorciers aperçurent Hermione à ses côtés. Assise à une table où s'empilait des colonnes entières de livres, elle était plus pâle que jamais. Ses yeux rougies indiquaient des pleures récentes. Elle ne semblait pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Fulminant, il s'adressa à elle._

 _\- C'est impossible... Les détraqueurs m'ont toujours été fidèle. Toujours !_

 _\- Maître..._

 _\- Rien ne devrait être capable de les retourner contre moi ! Potter ne peut pas les utiliser ! C'est... c'est..._

 _Mais il ne put finir sa phrase ; la rage le faisait bafouiller. Hors de lui, il cogna dans une pile de livre qui s'écrasa avec fracas au sol. Hermione le regarda faire, impassible. Ce comportement ne la surprenait, ni ne l'effrayait plus désormais. Elle était habituée à ses humeurs._

 _\- Comment ?! Hurla-t-il. Comment c'est possible ?!_

 _\- Je l'ignore Maître... Mais nous devons trouver une solution avant qu'ils ne changent de stratégie._

 _\- Ils la détiennent depuis deux semaines... deux semaines ! S'écria-t-il en gesticulant._

 _\- Je... je sais Maître._

 _\- Il faut la faire sortir de là ! Potter se sert des Detraqueurs pour protéger ses cachots, nous devons reprendre leur contrôle._

 _\- Maître, nous ignorons ce qui les a poussé à agir de la sorte mais nous devons envisager un autre plan !_

 _\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre plan Hermione ! Il la tueront ! Elle et Kai ! Ils les assassinerons tous les deux si nous lançons la moindre attaque ! Ils savent que nous sommes plus forts, plus nombreux, et bien mieux organisés mais ils se servent d'eux comme d'un moyen de pression... ils... Ils savent que nous voulons les récupérer vivant !_

 _\- Il y a forcément un autre moyen ! Quelque chose que nous n'avions pas vu avant !_

 _\- Oh je t'en pris, nous sommes les sorciers les plus intelligents du Monde Magique ! S'il y avait quelque chose à voir, nous l'aurions vu depuis longtemps ! La seule issue que nous avons est de reprendre le contrôle des Détraqueurs afin de désarmer leurs cachots et de leur permettre de fuir !_

 _\- Ils sont hors de portée ! Les détraqueurs sont les créatures les plus obscures et puissantes du Monde Magique ! On ne peut pas les soumettre à sa volonté, seulement les attirer vers soi et les convaincre ! Ils sont attirés par le désespoir, la peur, la haine et n'ont pas d'âme propre ce qui leur permet d'aspirer..._

 _\- Bon sang je connais les détraqueurs ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours sur eux !_

 _\- Pourtant ils ne sont pas là ! Vous êtes Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps et malgré cela ils vous ont tourné le dos il y a des années de cela ! S'exclama-t-elle._

 _Jamais personne n'avait vu quelqu'un parler sur ce ton à Voldemort, pourtant cette attitude ne sembla pas lui être offensante et il la regarda en grimaçant._

 _\- J'avais remarqué ! Mais j'ignore encore pourquoi !_

 _\- Nous devons le découvrir ! Quand... quand ont-ils commencé à vous défier ?_

 _\- Un an après la Bataille de Poudlard. Ils ne m'obéissaient plus déjà à l'époque..._

 _\- Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose !_

 _\- Nous avons déjà chercher Hermione ! Rien n'est arrivé ! J'étais au sommet de ma puissance ! Le Ministère était sous mon contrôle et l'Ordre n'était plus qu'un ramassis d'estropiés !_

 _Un bruit de verre cassé les interrompit tous deux et ils virent avec surprise la petite tête de Magnus dépasser d'une étagère. Une boule de cristal avait explosé à ses pieds. Prit sur le faîte, le petit garçon se ratatina sur lui-même et sortit de sa cachette, les joues rouges. En voyant son fils les cheveux ébouriffés, en pyjama, et pied nus, Voldemort lui lança un regard réprobateur._

 _\- Magnus, que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? Tu devrais être au lit._

 _\- J'ar... j'arrivais pas à dormir..._

 _Hermione dû retenir une nouvelle vague de sanglot dans sa gorge et se détourna. Depuis qu'il avait assisté à la capture de sa mère, Magnus ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Il arrivait même qu'il se réveille en hurlant la nuit. Dans ces moment là, il implorait qu'on lui rende sa maman. Le Mage Noir soupira et lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Il courut à toute vitesse sur ses petites jambes et sauta dans les bras de son père._

 _\- Tu as pris ta potion de sommeil sans rêve ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnement douce._

 _\- Je ne veux pas dormir..._

 _\- Tu es obligé de dormir._

 _L'enfant resserra sa prise sur son père, comme pour se protéger d'un danger._

 _\- Ils sont toujours là quand je dors._

 _\- Magnus, ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Ils ne sont pas réels. Tu ne dois pas les craindre._

 _\- Mais ils font du mal à Maman._

 _Le Mage serra les dents ; faire semblant d'aller bien devant son fils était une épreuve qu'il n'aurait jamais cru si dure. Quand il le regardait, le visage de sa femme s'imposait en lui._

 _\- Ta mère ira bien, Magnus. Ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- Tu vas la ramener à la maison ?_

 _\- Oui, je te le promet. Mais nous devons nous concentrer pour y arriver alors s'il te plaît, sois sage et retourne dans ton lit. Il est tard._

 _Magnus hocha la tête sans grande conviction et embrassa la joue de son père avant de descendre de ses bras. Il fit un denier câlin à sa Tante et partit. Quand la porte se referma, Hermione se rassit à sa table, les joues ruisselant de larmes. Voldemort, lui, serrait les poings à s'en briser les phalanges._

 _\- Dans quel état pensez-vous que nous allons les retrouver ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement._

 _\- Il s'agit de Potter et Weasley. Nous ne pouvons être sûr de rien..._

 _Hermione essuya rageusement son visage d'un revers de poignet. La tristesse l'avait quitté, remplacée par une haine si forte qu'elle en eut presque envie de vomir._

 _\- Nous sommes ridicules !_

 _\- Excuse moi ?_

 _\- Votre armée est invincible ! Hurla-t-elle en se levant. Vous et Ginny êtes immortels ! Vos enfants sont les héritiers de Salazard Serpentard et sont protégés par une magie inviolable ! Le monde est presque à vous et pourtant... et pourtant ils nous tiennent comme des rats ! Des rats ! C'est ridicule !_

 _\- J'aimerai ramener Ginerva saine et sauve auprès de notre fils, et pas lui faire payer une erreur stratégique ! L'ordre n'attend que ça ! Ils la tortureront en place publique juste pour le plaisir de me voir la regarder ! Je ne le permettrait pas !_

 _\- Je n'en peux plus de rester sans rien faire ! Il faut agir ! Mon fils est là-bas !_

 _Le mage ferma les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il savait à quel point la situation était dur à supporter pour elle. Pour eux. Et il se sentait impuissant. Il détestait ça._

 _\- Nous devons rester concentrés Hermione ! Si nous trouvons un moyen de retourner les Détraqueurs contre Potter, nous serons en mesure de ramener Ginerva et Kai à la maison, mais..._

 _\- La maison... murmura-t-elle brusquement._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- La maison ! Mais bien sûr ! La maison ! S'écria-t-elle._

 _Elle semblait réaliser quelque chose ; quelque chose qui échappait à Voldemort. Ses yeux écarquillés, devant l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, regardèrent partout autour d'elle. Elle semblait voir le monde comme pour la toute la première fois._

 _\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Vous... vous avez promit à Magnus de ramener Ginny à la maison !_

 _\- Évidement, c'est un enfant !_

 _\- Maître, aimez-vous votre fils ?_

 _Sa question si subite le laissa bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir._

 _\- Je ne vois pas en quoi..._

 _\- Répondez ! Insista-t-elle impatiente._

 _\- Bien sûr que j'aime mon fils ! S'énerva-t-il._

 _\- Et votre fille ?_

 _\- Hermione je ne comprend rien à..._

 _\- Faîte moi confiance !_

 _Voldemort soupira, fatigué de lutter contre son élève bornée et s'exclama, sans plus batailler._

 _\- Oui ! Oui, j'aime ma fille !_

 _\- Et Ginny ?_

 _\- Ginerva est ma femme ! Comment oses-tu te poser la question ? Elle est un Horcruxs ! Une partie de moi-même ! La mère de mes enfants ! Je rependrait l'enfer sur terre si elle me le demandait ! Elle est tout pour moi !_

 _\- Donc vous l'aimez ?_

 _\- Hermione !_

 _\- Répondez !_

 _\- Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr que j'aime Ginerva !_

 _\- De l'amour... vous aimez. Vous, Voldemort vous aimez ! S'écria-t-elle en sautillant brusquement sur place. C'est... c'est pour cette raison que les Détraqueurs vont ont tourné le dos ! Le désespoir, la peur, la haine... il n'y a plus rien de tout cela ici ! Ou chez vous !_

 _\- Prends garde à tes mots..._

 _\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Ginny a changé votre vie et... et même au delà ça, elle a changé votre nature ! Les détraqueurs vous suivaient car vous incarniez les ténèbres! Vous étiez ténèbres ! Mais ce n'est plus le cas ! Vous... vous êtes un homme marié, un père ! Vous avez une maison ! Vous aimez votre femme et vos enfants ! Vous éprouvez de l'amour pour eux ! Les Détraqueurs ne supporte pas l'amour, la joie ou le bonheur ! Ils vous ont vu changer avant même que vous ne vous en aperceviez et sont partis ! Ils sont partis là où le désespoir et la haine régnait !_

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- C'est l'ordre... dit-elle ahurie. L'Ordre ! Ils n'avaient plus rien après la bataille ! Juste des morts ! La peur et la haine les dévoraient ! Je.. je les ai vu changer ! Ron, Harry et tous les autres... ils sont devenus malveillants, rancuniers et cruels !_

 _\- Cela n'a pas l'air d'avoir le moindre sens. Dit-il les sourcils froncés. Je suis Voldemort ! Le plus grand meurtrier de ce siècle ! Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la Magie Noir, l'héritier de Serpentard ! Harry Potter est l'incarnation même de Gryffondor ! Il a survécu grâce à l'amour de sa mère et se bat pour ce qui est juste ! Pour l'égalité et le respect ! Comment peut-il attirer les Détraqueur plus que moi ?_

 _\- Parce que vous avez découvert l'amour ! Harry, lui, a tout perdu et s'est enfermé dans la haine ! C'est pour cette raison que les Détraqueurs sont allés vers lui ! Il incarne plus de malheur et cruauté que vous aujourd'hui. Il croit combattre le mal mais le mal se sert de lui. C'est un jouet ! Une marionnette de sa propre haine ! Peut-importe les raisons de son combat, son comportement avec Ron est... est innommable. Vous... vous aussi avez changé. Pas vos idées ou votre détermination à asservir le monde, mais votre comportement._

 _\- C'est... c'est... invraisemblable !_

 _\- Mais c'est la seule explication logique à tout ce qui arrive !_

 _Voldemort voulut parler mais se ravisa. Le discours d'Hermione lui semblait à peine crédible pourtant, quelque chose de vrai résonnait à l'intérieur. Il ragea dans ses dents._ __Il détestait admettre qu'il avait des sentiments !_ Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais dit "Je t'aime" à sa femme ! Lui dire "Je t'aime" ?! Il était Voldemort ! Dire que Potter était plus maléfique que lui, juste parce qu'il "aimait'" sa famille, n'avait aucun sens._

 _\- Et que proposes-tu ?! S'agaça-t-il._

 _\- Harry ne sait pas ce qu'il est entrain de devenir... dit-elle. Il se transforme en monstre. Il sert le bien en étant l'instrument du mal et de la magie Noir ! Maître, nous avons peut-être une chance de le battre._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Vous êtes le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Vous connaissez la magie qui prend possession de lui ! Vous avez été à sa place._

 _\- Alors quoi ?!_

 _\- Alors vous, vous avez appris à la contrôler. A l'utiliser à votre avantage. Harry est comme un chient enragé lâché dans une foule ! Il ne s'arrêtera jamais et ne contrôle rien ! Il joue avec des forces que vous maîtrisez ! Il pense qu'en utilisant vos anciennes méthodes, il arrivera a vous vaincre mais c'est tout le contraire !  
_

- _Et que suis-je censé faire ?!  
_

 _\- Ce que vous avez toujours fait de mieux Maître. Battez le à son propre jeu. Vous maîtriser les ténèbres depuis longtemps, lui n'est qu'un jouet pour eux. Servez-vous en.  
_

 _Voldemort réfléchit un instant, mesurant chacun des mots d'Hermione avant de brusquement sourire. Il avait une idée. Un plan._

 _\- Je sens que je vais adorer ça... Dit-il, les yeux brillant de cruauté. Potter veut jouer au plus méchant ? Bien ! Il va amèrement regretter cette erreur.  
_

 _\- Maître ?_

 _\- Tu as raison. Il pense que c'est un gentil mais la vérité est qu'il n'y a plus de gentils. Juste les ténèbres et je peux t'assurer Hermione, qu'il n'y a rien que je ne maîtrise le mieux. Il est temps que je lui montre de quoi la véritable Magie Noir est capable. Il est temps que Voldemort lui donne une leçon ; car il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que je m'apprête à déverser sur lui._ _Trouve moi le Guide des Hurlements et les sangs de Démons dans mon bureau !  
_

 _\- Qu.. quoi, Maître ?! Balbutia Hermione. Non ! Mais... mais vous n'y pensez pas ?!_

 _\- C'est le prix de ma vengeance ! Nous verrons bien si les Détraqueurs resteront près de lui après cela._

 _\- Mais c'est de la folie ! S'écria-t-elle horrifiée._

 _\- Non, c'est parfait ! Potter regrettera alors de ne pas être mort à Poudlard ! Il va apprendre à voir ce que sont les véritables Ténèbres... Il va payer !_

 _\- Mais... mais c'est..._

 _\- Monstrueux ?_

 _\- Inhumain... souffla-t-elle._

 _\- Tant mieux ! Dit-il ravie. Ça m'avait manqué._

 _\- Vous ne comptez pas sérieusement invoquer un Hurleur ?! Cette créature n'est apparu sur Terre depuis des millénaires ! Elle est... elle sort tout droit des Enfers !_

 _\- Exactement !_

 _\- Non ! Vous ne..._

 _\- A quel point veux-tu récupérer Kai ? Lui demanda-t-il._

 _Hermione se tut brusquement. Il jouait sur la corde sensible et le savait pertinemment. La jeune femme déglutit, incertaine et torturée par la peur et l'inquiétude, avant de dire d'une petite voix._

 _\- Un Hurleur à une espérance de vie très limitée. Vous... vous allez devoir l'invoquer sur place._

 _\- Je m'en doutais. Prépare mes affaires et met les enfants à l'abri. Je pars dans une heure avec trois légions de mangemorts. Drago et Blaise en feront partis._

 _\- Maître !_

 _\- J'essayerai de te rendre ton mari sain et sauf. Grimaça-t-il. Mais je ne te promet rien. Les Hurleurs sont plus incontrôlables que les Détraqueurs. Une fois qu'il sera libéré, il détruira tout ce qui vit sur son passage. Il n'y aura aucun survivant. Ginerva et Kai seront protégés mais ils devront faire vite et transplaner avant qu'il ne les trouvent. Ce sera un vrai massacre...  
_

 _\- Par pitié, Maître, réfléchissez y...  
_

 _\- C'est tout réfléchit ! Va !_

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- C'est un ordre !_

 _Hermione ne répliqua pas et baissa la tête, vaincue. Elle le regarda commencer à fouiller dans sa bibliothèque, bien décidé à réaliser ses plus noirs desseins, sans se rendre compte que derrière une étagère, dépassait la manche d'un pyjama d'enfant. Celui de son fils._

Le souvenir s'effaça. Mais le rouge des yeux de Voldemort poursuivit les sorciers jusque dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

 _Voila un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura plu ! Vous en apprenez un peu plus sur ce que devient Harry et sur ce qu'est Voldemort dans ce nouveau futur !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !_

 _Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et me soutiennent ! Je vous adore ! Bizzzzzzeeee et à très vite!  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière projection de souvenir.

Deux semaines pendant lesquelles les sorciers essayèrent tant bien que mal de digérer ce qu'ils avaient découvert et vu.

Deux semaines pendants lesquelles personne n'osa se regarder en face ou s'adresser la parole. Un silence pesant régnait, ponctué de lourds regards et de soupirs. Magnus, Kai et Scorpius ne parlaient plus beaucoup. Revoir ces souvenirs les avaient exposé à leurs cauchemars d'enfance. Ils ne quittaient plus beaucoup leur dortoir, de peur de déclencher de nouveaux flashbacks et faisaient la sourde oreille aux commentaires de Voldemort qui, plus que jamais, voulait connaître la suite de son avenir.

Le mage Noir bouillonnait continuellement, en proie à une impatience qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Ce qu'il avait vu le rendait fou et il voulait des réponses. Pour lui, cet avenir lui semblait surréaliste, impossible, inimaginable... Il ne voulait pas y croire. De l'amour. Lui, le puissant et insubmersible Voldemort était tombé pour les yeux d'une femme. Pas n'importe laquelle de surcroît. Ceux de Ginerva Waesley. Il avait reconnut l'aimer plus que tout au monde, être prêt à rependre l'enfer sur terre si elle le lui demandait. Il en avait fait un Horcrucx ! L'avait épousé ! Et lui avait donné des enfants ! Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ? Lui, le plus grand, cantonné au rôle de père et de mari ! Il n'y croyait pas ! Pourtant il avait bien vu sa panique face à sa femme mourante devant lui. Il avait vu à quel point les bras de son fils s'accrochaient à lui. Il avait vu sa détermination à sauver son aimée. Et cela le rendait malade. Malade car dans ce futur si improbable, il s'était vu mille fois plus heureux que dans son présent. Il avait construit quelque chose qu'il savait immortel ! Pas un Horcruxs, un empire ou une histoire, mais une Dynastie. Une famille. Une descendance. Il ne serait pas le dernier Héritier de Serpentard. Son fils et sa fille seraient là pour prendre la relève après lui, et leurs enfants après eux. Il n'y aurait aucune fin. Et il veillerait à ce qu'il n'y en est aucune ! Ce serait un cercle infernal, mais qui ne commencerait qu'avec Ginny. Il n'aurai su dire quels étaient ses sentiments à son égard. Cette rousse insolente l'interpellait, d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait été manipulé par son Horcruxs. Il avait aimé sa force sur le champ de Bataille. Personne ne résistait jamais à l'un de ses Doloris, pourtant, elle, n'avait pas hurlé. Elle s'était montrée trop fière pour ça. Il avait respecté cela. Ce tempérament lui avait plu. Aussi, il n'était pas surpris de l'avoir choisi comme trophée. Elle était parfaite ! Le symbole idéal pour faire passer un message, mais de là à en faire sa Dark Lady... D'autant plus que c'était elle qui était revenue ! Il l'avait libéré. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Avait-il déjà perdu l'esprit à cet instant ? Lui avait-elle fait boire un filtre d'amour comme l'avait fait sa mère sur son père ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans leurs têtes ! Elle pour trahir sa famille de la façon la plus magistrale qui soit et lui pour s'abaisser à ce genre de banalité ! Ils avaient pourtant semblé pleinement conscient de leur folie. Elle, défendait leurs enfants avec hargne et sincérité et lui semblait prendre soin d'eux. Etre un bon mari et un bon père... Bon sang ! Avaient-ils perdu la tête ! Et cette Sang de Bourbe ! Mariée à Malfoy ! Son élève ! Son "amie"! Elle lui avait parlé comme son égal ! Lui, son égal ?! Il ne l'avait pas puni pour le ton qu'elle avait employé avec lui, pas plus que pour sa manie de toujours remettre en question ses décisions. Il avait également arrêté les massacres de Nés Moldu pour elle ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?! Il avait l'impression de devenir dingue sans la moindre esquisse de réponse. Sans cesse, il marchait dans la Grande Salle, la tête baissée et le regard fou. Il avait fouillé dans tous les livres de cette satanée bibliothèque mais n'avait rien trouvé pour les aider à sortir d'ici. Absolument rien ! Il se sentait prit au piège. Démuni et prit au piège.

Ginny elle, se terrait dans son lit, incapable de faire face au monde de nouveau après ce qu'elle avait découvert. L'idée de devenir la femme de Voldemort et une traître envers son camps et ceux qu'elle aimait la hantait désormais, si bien qu'elle n'en dormait plus. Elle alternait cauchemars et crises de larme. Une profonde tristesse lui enserrait le cœur. En plus de perdre toute sa famille, ses futurs enfants allaient vivre dans un monde ravagé, détestés par tous et pourchassés pour leur nom. Ils deviendraient des soldats malgré eux, et seraient obligés de se battre pour assurer leurs survies et celle de leurs proches. Elle ne voulait pas leur offrir un tel avenir. Tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu n'allait jamais se réaliser. La paix, le bonheur et la tranquillité... la joie d'une vie simple avec un mari aimant, un travail prenant et des enfants rouquins courant partout chez elle et rendant folle sa mère ! Des repas de famille, des pulls en laines trop grands, des matchs de quidditch dans le jardin... ce si bel avenir qu'elle avait imaginé cent fois pendant des années était parti en fumée. Ne restait que la guerre, la peur, et les cris de son futur fils face à elle, se faisant torturer par et enlever par son oncle. C'était affreux. Monstrueux ! Elle s'était montrée égoïste. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle en repartant vivre avec Voldemort. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-elle repartit auprès de lui ? Par amour ? Comment pouvait-il aimer un homme tel que lui ? C'était un monstre ! Un meurtrier ! Sa captivité l'avait peut-être rendu folle ? Peut-être avait-elle vraiment déclaré un Syndrome de Stockholm ? Et elle était revenue... Elle n'avait pas imaginé les conséquences ! Ou alors s'en était-elle fichée ? Et ses enfants en avaient payé le prix toutes leurs vies. Elle aurait voulu se gifler pour sa stupidité ! Elle s'en voulait tant d'avoir infligé ça à Magnus... Mais Ginny n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions et à remettre en cause son jugement.

Ron n'était pas sorti de sa chambre lui non plus. Il était empli de haine et de colère. Mais pas uniquement parce que sa sœur allait les trahir ou parce que la fille qu'il aimait secrètement depuis des années allait épouser son pire ennemi. Non, il était plein de dégout envers lui-même. Envers ce qu'il allait devenir. Apprendre toutes ces choses sur leur futur l'avait rendu fou de rage. Il n'avait pas réussit à cacher tous ses préjugés, sa déception et ses envie de vengeance. Il n'avait rien contenu et avait tout laisser exploser au fur et à mesure, provoquant sans réfléchir Kai, Magnus, Hermione et Ginny. Il pensait qu'il avait raison. Qu'il était en droit d'être en colère ! Mais quand il s'est vu, plus âgé, face à sa cadette, baguette en main et un sourie cruel sur le visage, il avait eu envie de vomir. Qu'était-il devenu ?! Il se le demandait encore... Il ressemblait à Dolohov ou Greyback. Des hommes consumés par leurs colères, leurs préjugés et leurs haines de l'autre et qui étaient devenus fous. Il ressemblait à un fou. Avec cette cicatrice et cette lueur dans le regard. Cette lueur bon sang ! Il n'y avait plus rien de censé chez lui ! Quand il s'est vu torturer sa sœur, sa seule envie état de se jeter un sort. Il ne voulait pas faire ça ! Jamais ! Et puis était arrivé ce moment dans les cachots. Il avait d'abord espéré qu'il relâcherait sa sœur, espéré un retournement favorable de situation... Mais non. Les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer. Quel genre d'individu pouvait torturer un enfant ? Des mangemorts ! Mais pas des combattants de L'Ordre ! Pas un Gryffondor loyale et fidèle comme lui ! Non ! Rien au monde ne pourrait jamais justifier cet acte ! Rien ! Et pourtant il l'avait fait, sans hésiter ! Avec autant de cruauté que l'avait fait Bellatrixe à Hermione... Comment avait-il pu ? A son fils adoptif qui plus est ! Il reconnaissait qu'il en voulait à la sorcière, mais pas à ce point ! Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain en lui ! Juste les restes d'un homme rongé par la haine... Cette image courait dans son esprit tourmenté. Il aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de tout le monde pour son comportement, mais plus particulièrement auprès de Kai. Il comprenait désormais son comportement face à lui. Il voulait se racheter ! Il voulait changer ce futur immonde, mais n'osait plus se montrer. Il avait honte. Tellement honte. Trop honte...

Harry n'en tenait pas large non plus. Les deux amis ne parlaient plus entre eux. Le survivant vagabondait des heures dans le château, essayant de comprendre son destin. Ce qu'avait dit Voldemort et Hermione sur lui, à propos des Détraqueurs et des Ténèbres, l'avait bouleversé. Etait-il condamné ? Maudit ? Il ne voulait pas croire en la possibilité qu'il devienne cette chose, une espèce de réceptacle à magie Noir... un instrument du mal... Pourtant il s'était vu lui aussi, attaquer Ginny par derrière avec un Doloris. Il n'avait jamais attaqué personne par derrière ! Il trouvait ça lâche. Etait-ce ce qu'il était devenu ? Un lâche ? Rongé par la Magie Noir sans même s'en rendre compte ? Cette perspective le dégoûtait. Sa mère aurait eu honte de lui. Honte d'avoir sauvé un futur monstre. Son père, Sirius et Dumbledord aussi. Il allait devenir comme Voldemort, lui, le chef de la résistance et de l'espoir. Non, il n'y avait plus d'espoir, pas pour lui en tout cas. Pas dans son futur. Et il entraînait Ron avec lui. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait rien de tout ça. Quitte à perdre la guerre, il préférait mourir. Et pas assister à sa lente décente aux enfers. Il lui arrivait de croiser Hermione dans les couloirs. Dans ces moments, il avait le réflexe de vouloir lui parler. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Il restait bouche ouverte, et hésitant alors ils finissaient tous deux par passer leur chemin. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Et il s'en désolait. Sa meilleur amie lui manquait. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait. Mais son futur avait tout détruit. Il ne restait plus rien de son passé.

Hermione n'en pensait pas moins. Elle, d'ordinaire si bavard s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Elle passait le plus clair de ses journées à lire, lire et encore lire. Perdue dans des livres qu'elle finissait par connaître par cœur, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire autre chose. Lire était son seul échappatoire, son seul moyen d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu. Son futur mariage avec Malfoy. Sa futur trahison et allégeance envers Voldemort. Son futur rôle de mère envers Kai et puis celui de ses autres enfants, enfants de Drago également. Quand elle y pensait, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle revoyait Kai, allongé sur le sol de cette cellule, hurlant à la mort, Ron, la dague de Bellatrixe à la main. Elle avait traversé cette épreuve. C'était de loin le pire moment de toute sa vie. Et lui aussi l'avait subi. A huit ans. Huit ans ! Elle voulait frapper Ron pour ça, le tuer même ! Elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre ! Quel monstre pouvait infliger ça à un enfant ? Elle avait vu sa cicatrice sous son bras, quasiment identique à la sienne. Elle n'avait rien dit sur l'instant, trop choquée. Pour elle, cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi le fils de Bellatrixe Lestrange aurait-il gravé dans son bras _Sang de Bourbe ?_ Maintenant elle savait. Elle avait essayé d'aller parler à Kai mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Personne n'était venu lui ouvrir et elle ne l'en blâmait pas. Pourtant, cela lui semblait si surréaliste. Elle ? Sa mère adoptive ? Elle le revit enfant, la remercier d'être sa maman... C'était un souvenir magnifique et tellement plein d'amour. Kai l'aimait. Et elle aussi l'aimait. C'était son fils. Il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui, et ne pas devenir comme sa mère biologique. Elle comprenait un peu mieux la raison de ses excuses quand elle lui avait parlé seul à seul. Elle comprenait son regard troublé. A Scorpius aussi. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à la regarder sans rougir ou baisser la tête. Et puis Rose ? Cette pauvre jeune fille, torturée elle aussi et à peine vivante... Elle revit le regard brisé et désespéré de Scorpius face à elle, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. _"Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma mère ?"_ avait-il dit. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, lui tordant les entrailles un peu plus à chaque fois. Ses enfants. Ils étaient ses enfants et elle n'avait pas réussit les protéger. Aucun d'eux. Kai et Rose avait été torturé. Scorpius aussi, indirectement. Sa sœur jumelle était une partie de lui. Elle avait vu le regard de George à la mort de Fred. Une partie de lui était mort avec son frère. Scorpius avait eu l'air désespéré. Plus le temps passait, plus elle tentait de se remémorer les visages de ses futures enfants. Scorpius sortait trop peu pour lui permettre de l'étudier en détail, alors elle réfléchissait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Sa curiosité la poussait à chercher ce qu'ils avaient hérité d'elle sous leurs cheveux blonds platines. Elle aurait voulu les connaître d'avantage. Mais se retenait. La situation était trop tendue en ce moment pour oser cette folie. Alors elle restait là, assise à lire silencieusement devant un Voldemort furibond qui ne cessait de faire les cents pas. Savoir qu'elle serait son élève était pour le moins déconcertant, néanmoins, une toute petite partie d'elle était flattée. Il restait le plus Grand Sorcier de tous les temps ! Le seul et unique sujet qui la laissait constamment dans le flou était son mariage avec Malfoy. Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela était possible.

Drago, toujours suivit de Zabini, ne s'était pas remit de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Contrairement aux Gryffondors, il ne se calfeutrait pas dans sa chambre, à ruminer. Il était plus dans la panique qu'autre chose. Il tapait sans cesse à la porte du dortoir de Scorpius, lui laissait des mots sous sa porte et revenait encore et toujours à la charge. Il voulait plus de réponses. Lui, marié à Granger ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Il voulait en savoir d'avantage, il en avait besoin ! Il devait se rassurer ! Blaise le regardait faire, muet. Il savait que dans ces moments, rien n'arriverait à calmer son ami. Le stresse faisait battre la petite veine de sa tempe droite avec force. Parfois il se retenait de rire en le voyant regarder Hermione du coin de l'œil dans la Grande Salle, à demi horrifié et effrayé. Drago ne s'en remettait pas et resté figé parfois pendant plusieurs minutes. Leurs parties d'échec n'avaient jamais été aussi longues aux yeux de Blaise... mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au Malfoy. Lui-même avait été choqué d'apprendre l'avenir qui les attendaient. A vrai dire, il s'imaginait mal "oncle" des enfants de Voldemort, lui, qui avait défié son autorité et remit en cause son allégeance. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie de Mangemort, mais n'allait apparemment pas y échapper.

Alors que la fin de la deuxième semaine approchait, la tension montait dans la Grande Salle. Voldemort et Drago semblaient plus agités que d'habitude, Blaise lisait silencieusement un livre sur le Quidditch, essayant d'ignorer son entourage le plus possible. Hermione en faisait de même tandis que Ginny, qui avait été traîné de force par la Granger, essayait d'ingurgiter la moitié d'une biscotte. Elle mangeait si peu depuis ces dernières semaines que cela alarmait sérieusement son amie aussi la sortir du lit n'avait pas été une mince à faire. En la voyant, Jedusor avait blêmit. Ginerva elle, n'avait pas oser lever les yeux vers lui. Dans ce silence pesant et pour le moins étrange, un flash de lumière provenant du ciel magique apparut brusquement dans un bruit retentissant. L'étoile de la femme descendait vers eux. Ce tonnerre si soudain alerta les autres sorciers confinés dans leurs chambres et, ils les virent rappliquer en panique. Pour la première fois en deux semaines Kai, Magnus et Scorpius apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte principale. Leurs teints pâles et leurs cernes témoignaient de leur fatigue émotionnelle. Derrière eux, Harry et Ron semblaient encore à moitié endormis. En moins de quelques secondes la lumière se matérialisa en une forme féminine et une voix retentit avec force dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens.

Cette marque de politesse déclencha la colère de Kai, qui s'avança vers la silhouette, menaçant.

\- Vous... Comment avez-vous osez ?! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de leur montrer nos souvenirs !

\- J'ai tous les droits mon garçon. Rit la femme. Je suis seul maîtresse des lieux ici.

\- Est-ce que cela en a, au moins, valu la peine ? Demanda Scorpius.

\- Un peu. Les choses commencent à s'éclaircir mais nous avons encore beaucoup à faire.

\- Beaucoup à faire !

\- C'est une blague...

\- Vous vous foutez de nous !

\- Pas du tout. Le travail est loin d'être fini. Dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez nous ? Demanda Harry dépité. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ?!

\- Les choses ne sont pas si simples.

\- Alors quoi ?! Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

\- Au début, je pensais que vous montrer votre futur via les souvenirs de vos enfants, suffirait à vous faire réparer vos erreurs, mais de toute évidence cela n'a pas marché comme je l'espérais. Il y a du progrès mais pas assez. Je dois donc employer un autre moyen. Encore.

\- Vous en avez pas assez de nous faire tourner en rond ? S'exclama Magnus. Dites nous ce qu'il ne va pas dans l'espace temps, qu'on puisse le réparer et se barrer d'ici !

\- Je n'ai aucun plaisir à vous garder captifs ici, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Vous non plus.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que vous avez prévu de plus ? S'énerva Ginny. Non, parce que personnellement je ne vois pas comment la situation pourrait être pire !

Le spectre de lumière se tourna vers elle et éclata de rire. Malgré son manque de visage, la rousse aurait jurer l'avoir vu sourire, amusée. Elle frissonna en la voyant s'approcher d'elle et releva le menton.

\- Ma chère Ginerva... Tu n'as pas idée à quel point cette situation pourrait être pire. Je ne vous ai fait affronter que des souvenirs de vous même. J'ai été clémente. Conciliante. Mais maintenant je dois frapper plus fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Que vous n'allez plus affronter des souvenirs désormais.

Avant que Ginny ne puisse réagir, le spectre se jeta sur elle à toute vitesse et la traversa de part en part. Pendant un cours instant, elle eut l'impression d'être plongée dans une eau glaciale. Tout son corps convulsa brusquement et elle tomba en arrière. Le rire de la femme retentit plus fort au dessus de leur tête tandis qu'Hermione rattrapait son amie de justesse. Elle tremblait, le corps subitement glacé, dans ses bras. Sa figure grimaçait.

\- Préparez vous ! Cela risque d'être amusant !

Ce furent les derniers mots de la femme, qui redevînt étoile et retourna dans le ciel en vitesse. Ginny eut du mal à se relever et tous la regardèrent inquiet, même Voldemort. Elle était plus livide que jamais, semblable à un mort. Sa respiration était lourde et sifflante, tandis qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Ron voulu l'aider mais se retînt au dernier moment, incapable de faire un pas de plus sans rougir. Il n'avait pas revu sa sœur depuis plus d'une semaine.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit Magnus d'une petite voix.

\- Je... je crois... C'était... c'était très bizarre comme sensation. Bredouilla-t-elle essoufflée.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça à votre avis ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Avec elle, je crois que l'on peut s'attendre à tout. Allez savoir ce qu'elle nous prépare.

\- Ce n'est pas rassurant... Dit Scorpius.

\- Non pas du tout. Mais mieux vaut être sur ses gardes...

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, inquiet des plans de leur geôlier. Alors qu'ils se détournaient les uns des autres pour repartir dans leurs dortoirs, un éclair frappa la Grande Salle depuis le ciel dégagé. Il surprit les Sorciers par sa puissance et frappa le sol plusieurs fois. Quand le vacarme cessa enfin, ils virent, sans grande surprise, un nouveau corps sur le tapis. Décidément, cette femme n'en finissait pas. Les trois voyageurs déglutirent et s'avancèrent en premier, curieux. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un de leur proche venant du futur ? Rose ? Ou Katherine ? Cette possibilité effleura l'esprit de leurs camarade qui les suivirent quelques pas en retrait, la peur au ventre. De loin, ils ne pouvaient distinguer qu'une silhouette allongée. Dans le silence, on entendit un gémissement retentir, figeant les individus sur place. C'était une femme. Il la virent bouger légèrement, toujours cachée derrière les canapés. Elle se redressa lentement, affaiblit. Ils virent d'abord sa longue robe noir avant d'apercevoir des cheveux roux. Magnus s'avança, les sourcils froncés avant de se stopper, les yeux écarquillés. Scorpius et Kai percutèrent son dos mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. La femme se releva complètement, dos à eux et observait, bouche bée le ciel de Pourdlard. Une longue chevelure rousse tombait dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué tous ces yeux qui la dévisageait dans son dos, stupéfait. Si Magnus semblait la reconnaître, personne n'aurait été en mesure de dire qui elle était. Même Kai et Scorpius la regardait étrangement. Ils le virent alors avancer silencieusement, jusqu' à ne plus être qu'à quelques mètres derrière elle. Il la détaillait de dos, de plus en plus décontenancé. Il n'arrivait définitivement pas y croire.

\- Maman ?

La femme fit volte face. Tous eurent le souffle coupé.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ;) Vos critiques m'aide beaucoup ! Nouveau suspens dans ce chapitre ! La suite bientôt !

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, sincèrement vous êtes géniaux, je vous adore ! A très vite Bizzzzzeeee !


	16. Chapter 16

\- Maman ?

La femme fit volte face. Tous eurent le souffle coupé. C'était elle. Ginny. Ou du moins, son futur.

Magnus la regarda ahurit et bouche bée. Elle aussi sembla choquée de le voir mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant. En moins de quelques secondes elle se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça avec force dans un cri de soulagement. Plus petite que son fils elle s'accrochait à son cou, désespérée et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Magnus ! Par Merlin tu es là !

Être dans les bras de sa mère l'ému et il lui rendit son étreinte. Après des semaines à côtoyer Ginny sans pouvoir l'embrasser ou lui parler comme étant son fils, après des semaines à la revoir se faire torturer dans ses cauchemars, après des semaines à craindre pour l'espace temps, elle était là, enfin. Il enfouit son nez dans ses longs cheveux roux, ceux dans lesquels il avait l'habitude de se cacher quand il était petit. Une odeur de sucre et de vanille l'envahit. Le parfum de sa mère lui avait manqué. Un sentiment de sécurité lui réchauffa le cœur. Il la sentit resserrer son étreinte; elle ne voulait pas le lâcher par peur de le perdre de nouveau. Quand elle se dégagea après de longues secondes elle prit son visage en coupe et l'examina à la recherche de la moindre blessure.

\- Maman, je vais bien, je t'assure !

\- Que s'est-il passé ?! Comment... comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Depuis combien de temps ?

\- C'est... c'est une longue histoire mais... mais toi, qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! J'étais avec ta sœur quand... quand une femme fantomatique est arrivée et m'a traversée ! J'ai eu l'impression d'être frigorifiée de l'intérieur, c'était... c'était très étrange ! Mais toi ?! Toi ! Ton père sais que tu es ici ?! D'ailleurs, où sommes nous ?

\- Maman, s'il te paît calme toi...

\- Que je me calme ?! Magnus tu es censé être en mission pour ton père, chose qu'il m'a caché pendant plusieurs semaines ! Et quand j'apprends la vérité, un fantôme me transporte de chez nous, à... à Poudlard ? Dis moi ce qui t'es arrivé !

Magnus la regarda, gêné et mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui apprendre qu'une version passé d'elle devait probablement la fixer à l'instant même, comme le reste des sorciers, incluant son futur mari, son ex, ses meilleurs amis et son frère. Il entendit Kai se racler la gorge derrière eux.

\- Pour une fois Tante Ginny, ce n'est pas notre faute.

\- Malakaï ? Scorpius ?

Elle se précipita vers eux avec autant d'entrain, et les enlaça affectueusement avant d'afficher un regard plus dur.

\- Votre mère sait que vous êtes là ? Et Drago ?

\- Oui et non...

\- C'est assez compliqué.

\- Expliquez moi ! Qui.. qui est responsable de tous ça ? Des résistants ? Des trappeurs ?

\- Au stade où on en est je crois qu'on aurait tous préférés que ce soit eux...

\- Kai ! Gronda son cousin.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Maman je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir.

\- Expliquez moi !

Magnus vit l'imposant serpent bouger sur sa peau. Elle commençait à perdre patience. Il passa de son avant bras droit à son cou et se positionna comme un énorme collier sur son buste. Sa tête siffla au creux de son cou. Le Charme de protection sentait le danger qui émanait des lieux. Magnus regarda les sorciers qui n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot et que sa mère n'avait pas encore remarqué. Ils la fixaient, ahuris et hébétés. Ginny en particulier, était livide. A croire qu'elle allait s'évanouir sous peu. Sa mère, énervée par ce silence gênant, suivit leurs regards. Un sursaut horrifiée la saisit brusquement et le serpent resserra son emprise en montrant les crocs. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

\- Mais... mais... quel sortilège... c'est impossible...

\- Disons que nous avons rencontré des petits soucis spatio-temporel ces derniers temps...

Elle se tourna vers Kai, paniquée.

\- Tu as encore joué avec le Retourneur de Temps de ta mère !

\- Non ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?! Dit-il scandalisé. C'est arrivé une fois ! Juste une fois !

\- Non maman, aucun de nous n'a provoqué ça...

\- Mais... c'est...

Elle en perdit ses mots, incapable de réfléchir correctement face à une telle situation. Le cœur palpitant à toute vitesse elle ne put détacher son regard de Tom Jedusor. C'était lui, son mari, plus jeune et pourtant si différent. La stupeur l'avait figé lui aussi. Elle déglutit, horrifiée, et vit son frère Ron avec Harry qui la détaillaient la bouche ouverte. Ses réflexes lui hurlèrent de leur jeter un sort mais elle se retînt, le corps subitement raide. Mais ce fut voir son double qui la pétrifia le plus. Elle eut l'impression de se voir dans un miroir distordu. Cette sensation était particulièrement étrange. C'était elle, pourtant elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à cette fille. Pour elle, cette adolescente appartenait au passé. Elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain et flou ! Rien d'autre. Cette fille était morte il y a des années de cela. Et pourtant, elles se faisaient toutes deux face à face aujourd'hui. C'était irréel. Inconcevable. Elle senti son serpent chauffer sur sa peau. Rien de tout cela n'était rassurant.

\- C'est donc vrai... Murmura Hermione. Tu es sa mère.

\- Incroyable...

Le savoir était une chose. Y être confronté en était une autre. Les sorciers croyaient hallucinés. Il avait devant eux la véritable Dark Lady. Positionnée à côté de son fils, les sorciers purent prendre conscience de leur ressemblance frappante. Vêtue d'une longue robe noir, ses cheveux roux ondulaient sur ses épaules, faisant ressortir sa pâleur et ses tâches de rousseur. Son regard était franc, dur et bien plus fière que celui de la jeune Ginny. Ses traits, plus fins, révélaient une grande maturité. Elle devait avoir dans les quarante ans mais en paraissait vingt cinq tout au plus. La magie des Horcruxs sans doute. C'était déstabilisant. Surtout avec cet énorme animal, incrusté dans sa peau et serpentant sur son corps. En l'apercevant, Drago fut presque content de n'avoir qu'une simple Marque sur son avant-bras. Elle les regarda abasourdi avant de se retourner vers son fils.

\- Ils viennent du passé. dit-il. Plus précisément du temps de la Bataille de Poudlard.

\- Pardon !

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas qui a déstabilisé l'espace temps et cette folle furieuse nous a tous prit en otage. On ne pourra pas faire de magie ou s'échapper avant que tout ne soit rentré dans l'ordre. Nous sommes là depuis déjà des semaines. Expliqua Scorpius.

\- Des semaines ! Mais vous n'avez disparus que depuis quelques jours !

\- Le temps s'écoule différemment ici.

\- Et elle attend quoi de vous ?

\- Que nous la laissions violer nos cerveaux... Soupira Kai.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle veut que nous les mettions au courant de leurs futurs alors elle projette nos souvenirs. Dit Magnus.

\- Inutile de préciser à quel point ces expériences sont profondément affreuses.

\- Alors... ça veut dire, qu'ils savent pour vous ? Et pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle fébrile.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné. Si elle savait...

\- Nous avons eu droit à quelques aperçus. Dit Blaise en parlant pour le reste du groupe. Ils étaient tous très clairs.

\- Tu es la femme de Voldemort. Dit Harry. La Dark Lady. La mère de Magnus.

\- Ils ont vu certains moments de notre vie. Confessa-t-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Qu.. quoi ! Quels moments ?

Le silence lui répondit. Personne n'osa plus parler. Les images qu'ils avaient vu étaient encore limpides.

\- Dîtes moi. Insista-t-elle.

C'est Drago qui se lança en premier et qui lui avoua la vérité, suivit de Scorpius et Magnus. Kai ne dit rien. Revivre son souvenir avait été suffisamment dur pour qu'il le raconte. Le visage de Ginny se décomposa au fur et à mesure. Elle était horrifiée. Elle vit Ron baisser la tête à l'évocation de sa capture et Hermione retenir ses larmes en se remémorant la torture de Kai. Jedusor ne parla pas non plus. Il suivait du regard le serpent sur sa peau. Il s'était apaisé et enroulé autour de son bras. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa maîtresse dont la respiration haletait.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?! Ils n'ont pas à savoir ça ! C'est... c'est privée et temporellement irresponsable ! Le passé ne doit jamais connaître le futur !

\- Les règles temporelles ne semblent pas s'appliquer ici. Dit Hermione. Cette femme veut que nous"affrontions notre destin et que nous acceptions notre sort".

\- Elle devrait se faire tatouer cette foutue phrase. C'est tout ce qu'elle sait dire... Grogna Kai.

\- Alors quoi ? Nous... nous sommes enfermés ? Nous sommes condamnés ?

\- C'est à peu près ça.

Ginny rit nerveusement en passant une main tremblante sur son visage. Elle était affligée par les évènements. Elle resta silencieuse et se mit à faire les cents pas. Ses méninges tournaient à pleins régimes; elle cherchait une solution, un échappatoire, une idée.

\- Il faut... il faut trouver un moyen de s'enfuir ! Dit-elle. On ne peut pas... on ne peut pas rester, c'est...

\- On a tout essayé. Rien ne marche.

\- Je refuse de laisser cette femme fouiller dans ma mémoire ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tout ceci est ridicule !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Dit Ron.

\- Non, non, non, c'est... c'est hors de questions !

\- Maman...

\- Imagine un seul instant la réaction de ton père quand il découvrira que nous avons disparu ! Paniqua-t-elle brusquement. Il va croire que des résistants nous ont enlevé ! Il va être fou de rage ! Et ta sœur ! Elle était avec moi, elle a dû me voir disparaître ! Et Elias qui est tout seul... Oh Merlin, c'est une catastrophe.. !

\- Mais il saura que tout va bien ? Dit Scorpius. Nagini lui permet de communiquer avec toi, non ?

Elle regarda son serpent. A son évocation, il se mit à siffler.

\- Ce.. ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il saura que je vais bien et en temps normal, il aurait été capable de me localiser. Mais je doute qu'il y arrive là où nous sommes. Cet endroit est rempli de Vieille Magie Ancestrale.

\- Nagini ! S'exclama Voldemort en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de sa futur femme.

\- Cette chose à un nom ?! Dit Drago.

\- Cette chose est l'un des plus puissants Charme de Protection qui existe au monde ! Dit Ginny outrée. Et oui, il s'agit bien de Nagini...

\- Comment mon Horcruxs s'est retrouvé transformé en vulgaire Charme de Protection ?!

Ginny hésita un instant, avant de s'adresser d'une voix forte au Mage Noir.

\- Nagini était mourante. Dit-elle. L'épée de Gryffondor l'a gravement blessé alors tu as abrégé ses souffrances. Mais ayant toujours été une amie fidèle tu as décidé de te servir de la force de ton Horcruxs pour la transférer sur un autre être vivant. Moi. C'est ainsi que je suis moi-même devenu un Horcruxs et que Nagini à pu "survivre".

\- Pourquoi aurai-je fais une telle chose ?!

\- Pour me protéger. Je venais de quitter ma famille et l'Ordre voulait me récupérer. Avec ce Charme tu savais constamment comment j'allais, où j'étais et si j'étais en sécurité. Il m'empêche également de mourir ou d'être trop gravement blessé. Il est irrémédiable et incorruptible.

\- C'est incroyable... murmura Blaise. Je croyais que Nagini n'avait d'allégeance qu'envers le Maître.

\- C'est le cas, mais porter les héritiers de son maître l'a adouci à mon égard. Elle... elle était devenue une amie.

\- Dites moi que je rêve... souffla l'autre Ginny de plus en plus pâle.

\- Et, je... enfin, mon futur, peut savoir où te trouver avec ça ? Demanda Jedusor.

\- Normalement oui. Mais je sens que cet endroit étouffe sa magie. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Et qui est Elias ?

La question de Harry surprit Ginny qui se retourna vers son fils. Magnus baissa subitement la tête tandis que Kai et Scorpius se ratatinèrent dans leurs fauteuils.

\- Tu ne leur a pas dit !

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé ça important...

\- Important !

\- J'estime qu'ils en savent déjà bien trop sur nous !

\- On ne peut dire qu'Élias soit un détail non plus...

\- Kai ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je me tais, je me tais...

\- Pourquoi leur avoir dit pour Katherine alors ?!

\- Ils l'ont vu voler au plafond et faire exploser son labo. Dit Scorpius. Elle n'est pas vraiment passée inaperçue.

\- Mais Magnus enfin ! C'est ton frère !

\- Tu as un frère ?! S'écria Voldemort ahurit.

Le jeune homme soupira en voyant le regard réprimandant de sa mère et s'assit lourdement sur un canapé. Les questions fusèrent de nouveau, à son grand désespoir.

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Sept ans.

La surprise leur ôta les mots de la bouche. Personne ne s'était attendu à cette nouvelle.

\- Génial... soupira Harry dépité en s'asseyant. Un mini Seigneur des Ténèbres en plus...

\- Sept ans... Mais c'est un enfant !

\- Bonne constatation Weasley. Railla Kai.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que j'allais avoir un second fils ?! S'exclama Jedusor furieux.

\- Parce que justement, c'est un enfant ! Répliqua-t-il agacé. Élias n'a pas à être impliqué dans toute cette histoire, pas plus que Katherine. C'est mon devoir de les protéger et je refuse que vous le voyez à travers mes souvenirs ! Vous en déjà suffisamment vu comme ça !

Personne ne répondit. Ginny regarda son fils, attendrie et désolée. Elle se doutait que cette situation devait être affreuse pour lui. Il et Katherine adoraient leur petit frère et veillaient à le protéger de tout. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il puisse vivre ce qu'ils avaient endurés étant enfant. Magnus s'en était fait la promesse. C'est pour cette raison qu'il surprotégeait ses cadets et qu'il n'avait rien dit. Il s'en était suffisamment voulu pour ne pas avoir pu cacher sa sœur. Chaque souvenir entraînait des questions intimes et personnelles auxquelles il détestait répondre. Ginerva posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle savait qu'il voulait toujours faire de son mieux en tant qu'aîné.

\- Et y-a-t-il d'autre chose que nous devrions savoir ? Demanda Drago.

\- Dites nous pour les Hurleurs.

Cette requête de Jedusor pétrifia Ginny. Elle n'avait pas parler de ces créatures depuis des années et déglutit.

\- Que savez-vous d'eux ? Demanda-t-elle alarmée.

\- Nous savons que Voldemort va chercher à en invoquer un pour te libérer toi et Kai. Il voulait en lâcher un sur les cachots de L'ordre. Dit Hermione.

\- C'est vrai... c'était... c'était il y a longtemps.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Les souvenirs se mirent à danser devant les yeux de Ginerva et elle serra les dents. C'était une sombre période de sa vie. Lentement elle releva la tête et son regard se durcit. Sa voix se fit plus grave.

\- Les Hurleurs sont des créatures de Enfers censées ne pas exister dans le monde des vivants. Ils sont incontrôlables et se déchaînent sur tout ce qui a un cœur qui bat. Ce sont... de véritables monstres. Il en a invoqué un et a réussi à détruire les cachots de l'Ordre. C'était...

Sa voix se brisa un instant.

\- C'était un véritable massacre. Une boucherie. Des centaines de morts. Les Hurleurs ne sont pas censés être des créatures vivantes ; ils sont attiré par la vie. Ils s'en nourrissent, alors ils finissent par se dévorer eux-même. Kai et moi avons pu nous échapper. Ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. Ce fut l'un des plus gros affrontement entre le Résistance et le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis Poudlard. L'Ordre a été anéanti. Éradiquée. Après ce jour, il ne restait que des résistants éparpillés un peu partout.

\- Mais nous avons vu une affiche. Dit Blaise. La Résistance enlevait des gens avec le Ministère.

\- Ils ont réussit à monter un Comité de Résistance Internationale de la Magique et de l'Espoir. Le CRIME. C'était leur dernière chance. Harry en était le meneur. Il était le seul survivant de l'attaque du Hurleur. Ils ont réussi à infiltrer le ministère pendant une année. Ils ont voulu se venger et ont commencé à enlever des gens importants en échange d'informations. Des membres de familles de mangemorts, des enfants et des femmes innocents. Rose en a fait parti. Ils pensaient pouvoir retourner les fidèles de mon mari contre lui. Mais encore une fois ils n'ont pas fait le poids. Aujourd'hui il n'y a presque plus de Résistants. La guerre est fini. Voldemort a gagné.

Ces derniers mots firent frissonner Harry. Malgré l'horreur qu'il avait éprouvé en se voyant dans le futur, entendre qu'il avait échoué lui donna envie de vomir.

\- Alors, pourquoi partez vous en missions ?

\- Parce qu'avant de perdre la guerre, Harry Potter à décidé de faire la seule et unique chose qui serait en mesure de nous vaincre. Dit Magnus plus sombre.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il a révéler notre existence aux Moldus.

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dîtes le moi en commentaire ! Nouveau retournement de situation avec l'arrivée de la "futur" Ginny !

Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, vos commentaires sont très encourageant et me touchent beaucoup ! Merci infiniment. A très vite. Bizzzzzeeee


	17. Chapter 17

Sa déclaration déclencha une véritable esclandre. Le choc et l'indignation se lisaient sur tous les visages. L'idée même que la magie soit révélée aux Moldus était invraisemblable, mais surtout affreuse. Cette possibilité mettrait le Monde Sorcier tout entier et l'existence même de la magie en danger.

\- Non... je... Non ! Je suis incapable de faire une telle chose ! Je... Non ! C'est impossible ! Impossible ! Hurla Harry horrifié.

\- Que tu crois... mais la réalité est bien là. Quand les derniers membres du CRIME ont été emprisonnés, tu ne l'as pas supporté. C'était au dessus de tes forces... Mais ce jour là tu as néanmoins comprit une chose. Ce n'était pas à toi de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as échoué. Alors tu as décidé de jouer ta dernière carte. Cette idée te trottait dans la tête depuis des années déjà mais tu n'avais jamais osé la réaliser. Tu savais que c'était de la folie. Du suicide même ! Mais quand tu as su que nous venions pour toi, tu as eu peur. Alors tu es allé chez les Moldus, tu t'es servi de leur technologie et tu leur a dévoilé notre magie. Dés cet instant, nous avons tout essayé ! Tous les sorciers du monde, hommes, femmes, enfants, résistants, prisonniers, mangemorts, mages, ministres... tous, ont tenté d'obliéter les Moldus. Mais il était trop tard. Notre secret était brisé. Nous étions découvert. Au début, ils n'ont pas voulu y croire. Pour eux, la magie appartenait au monde de l'imaginaire ! Il y a eu des manifestations, des émeutes, des millions de Moldus dans les rues ! Ils voulaient comprendre mais en étaient incapable. Alors, l'incompréhension a très vite cédé à la peur.

\- Et savez-vous comment les Moldus réagissent quand ils ont peur ? Demanda Kai.

\- Ils attaquent.

Tous regardèrent Tom. Sa voix était dur et sa mâchoire contractée. Il voyait où Ginny voulait en venir. C'était évident. Il avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation auparavant. Quand il était enfant que sa magie se déclenchait accidentellement, ses camarades le battait et le traînait au sol. Ils l'enfermait dans des placards et ce, des heures durant. Les Moldus étaient ainsi. C'était dans leur nature d'être de pauvres êtres primitifs et craintifs. Quand ils ne maîtrisent ou dominent pas quelque chose, ils en ont peur. Ils s'imaginent que c'est une menace et font alors tout pour l'exterminer. Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre ce que c'est, mais désirent juste l'éradiquer. Et après on le traitait de monstre ? Les Moldus avaient causé plus de tors à l'Humanité que lui.

\- Exacte.

\- Les Moldus sont paranoïaques. Continua Ginny. Ils sont devenus agressifs. Ils ont commencé à estimer de nous des explications. Nous savions que ce serait délicat mais nous avons essayer de jouer la carte de la "sympathie". Nous venions de retrouver la paix, nous ne voulions pas la perdre de nouveau, encore moins pour des Moldus. Nous leurs avons révélé quelques secrets, notamment sur le fait que nous existions depuis des millénaires, cachés loin d'eux. Nous leurs avons dit que nous ne voulions pas leur faire le moindre mal, mais ils ne nous ont pas cru.

\- Et tout a dégénéré. Dit Scorpius.

\- Vous rappelez -vous du temps de Salem ? Quand des centaines de gens étaient brulés vifs parce qu'ils étaient accusés de sorcellerie.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

\- Et bien disons que quand ils nous ont ouvertement déclaré la guerre, c'était bien pire...

\- Comment des Moldus pourraient-ils nous faire le moindre mal ?! S'exclama Blaise. Un coup de baguette et ils tombent tous comme des pâquerettes !

\- C'est vrai ! Renchérit Voldemort. Ils ne peuvent rien contre la magie !

\- C'est ce que nous avions cru également. Mais nous nous sommes montrés orgueilleux. Les moldus sont peut-être incapable de lutter face à la magie mais ils sont plein de ressources et très inventifs. Les guerres qu'ils ont traversé ont perfectionné leur armement. Leurs armes étaient incapable de nous toucher. Ils n'ont pas hésité à largeur des bombes sur des quartiers entiers mais un simple protégo était suffisant pour les détourner. Alors ils ont usé d'une arme à laquelle nous ne nous étions pas attendus. Ils ont retourné notre magie contre nous. Ils leur arrivaient de capturer des Sorciers de temps, et l'un d'eux à cru à leurs belles paroles. Il leur à révélé beaucoup de choses sur notre monde et le résultat à été désastreux. Ils se sont servi de leur science et l'on allié à certains ingrédients de nos potions pour commencer à fabriquer des armes chimiques. Leur gaze nous paralyse, et nous prive de magie pendant plusieurs heures.

\- C'est impossible ! S'écria Voldemort.

\- Non. Dit-elle calmement. Tout est vrai. Alors nous nous cachons. Nous nous terrons. Cela dure depuis maintenant cinq ans. Le monde sorcier n'a jamais été aussi misérable. La guerre que nous nous faisions les uns aux autres n'était que chamaillerie enfantine comparé à ce que les Moldus nous ont fait endurer. Il n'existait plus de Mal ou de Bien, de Seigneur des Ténèbres ou d'Ordre. Juste des sorciers qui luttaient pour leur survie commune. Notre famille a eut de la chance. Ils n'ont jamais découvert où nous nous cachions. Nous sommes en sécurité pour le moment, mais des trappeurs rôdent, muni de leur gaze et cherchent toujours des sorciers à attraper.

\- C'est pour cette raison que nous partons en missions. Nous avons pour rôle de trouver des rescapés et de les mettre en lieux sûrs. C'est la survie de notre espèce qui en dépend.

\- Attendez vous voulez dire que les mangemorts se sont transformés en une espèce de SOS Sorciers en Dangers ? Dit Ron abasourdi.

\- Un peu. Nous espérons que les Moldus se calmeront avec le temps. Tous ce que nous puissions faire pour le moment c'est attendre, se cacher et préserver nos enfants quoi qu'il en coûte. Ils sont notre avenir.

\- C'est ridicule ! S'écria le Mage noir. Je refuse de me soumettre à de vulgaires Moldus ! Ils ne sont rien face à nous et vous vous cachez !

\- Personne n'a le choix. C'est soit ça, soit le peloton d'exécution. Les Moldus ont un sacré sens du spectacle.

\- Votre monde est affreux... souffla Hermione livide.

\- Oui, assez. Dit doucement la femme. Mais on fait avec.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi cet esprit nous retient en otage. Dit brusquement Blaise. Vu l'avenir qui nous attend ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle nous en veuillent. C'est l'existence même de la magie qui est en danger.

\- Mieux vaut trouver un moyen d'arranger tout ça et très vite.

\- Vous ne pensez sérieusement pas qu'elle va nous laissez repartir dans nos époques en sachant tout ça, si ? Demanda Drago.

\- Elle veut que nous affrontions notre destin et acceptions notre sort...

\- Jusqu'à maintenant les projections de souvenirs ont marché.

\- Non !

Ce cri provînt des trois Voyageurs en même temps. Ils s'étaient tous levés d'un bon.

\- Ne croyez pas que c'est une partie de plaisir pour nous aussi ! Dit Jedusor.

\- On a assez donné !

\- Et si c'était le seul moyen de changer votre futur ? Dit subitement la jeune Ginny en sortant de son mutisme. Si grâce à ses souvenirs, nous arrivions à arranger les choses ? Vous n'auriez plus à vous cacher. Peut-être même qu'aucun de vous n'aurai jamais souffert ? Vous seriez enfin en sécurité!

Magnus hésita, comme ses deux amis. Ils y avaient déjà pensé eux aussi, mais les risques étaient trop grands. Ils pourraient tous ne pas exister. Le futur entier serait compromit.

\- On doit au moins essayer ! Dit Hermione.

\- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix. Cette femme ne nous laissera pas sortir d'ici avant d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

\- C'est peut-être pas si mal en fin de compte...

\- Donc quoi ? Demanda la Ginny du futur sur la défensive. Ils sont censés se laisser charcuter le cerveau ? C'est ça le plan ?

\- Là encore, la question ne se pose pas ! Dit Jedusor. C'est notre seul moyen de sortir.

\- C'est hors de question.

La dureté avec laquelle elle s'adressa à Voldemort scotcha tout le monde. Personne ne s'était jamais opposé à lui avec autant d'aplomb. Il la regarda en plissant des yeux, incertain de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. La confiance et l'insolence qui émanaient de cette femme l'agaçait, en plus de le mettre mal à l'aise. Pourtant il s'agissait de sa futur épouse, ne rendant la situation qu'un peu plus ambigüe. Il serra les dent, énervé. Derrière elle, Magnus, Kai et Scorpius déglutirent. Ils savaient tous que Ginerva était dotée d'une patience limitée quand il était question de ses enfants et neveux.

\- Excuse moi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien comprit.

\- Et tu penses sincèrement être en mesure d'empêcher l'inévitable ? Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Rit-il.

\- Et toi, tu penses sincèrement que je vais laisser mon fils et mes filleuls se faire traumatiser par un esprit du temps ?

\- Ils n'ont pas le choix !

\- Qui a dis ça ? Toi ?

\- Ils ne peuvent pas lutter contre les projections ! Ils ont déjà essayé. Le résultat à empiré ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Il y a forcément un autre moyen de sortir d'ici !

\- Tu es ridicule ! Plus vite ils nous aurons tout révélé, plus vite nous partiront !

\- Oh et bien sûr, j'imagine que c'est à eux de tout endurer pour tout le monde pendant que vous, vous n'avez qu'à vous assoir et regarder ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est que de revivre tous ces souvenirs ! C'est inhumain de faire ça ! J'estime qu'ils ont assez souffert !

La tension montait en flèche entre les deux individus, alourdissant l'air autour d'eux d'électricité magique. Les sorciers n'osaient intervenir et regardaient la scène, à moitié craintif et stupéfait. Cela semblait surréaliste de voir Voldemort se quereller avec sa futur femme. Le plus surprenant était l'attitude de Ginny. Elle se montrait aussi agressive que lui. Aucune peur, ni même intimidation n'apparaissaient dans son regard, ne faisant qu'accroître un peu plus la colère du Mage Noir. Personne ne lui tenait tête. Personne ! Pas même la Dark Lady ! La lueur rougeoyante de ses yeux scintilla au fond de ses pupilles, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle campait sur ses positions, fière et le dos droit. Elle connaissait son époux. Elle savait comment il était à cette époque et refusait de courber l'échine. Contra sa poitrine, elle senti Nagini siffler doucement. Le serpent sentait que quelque chose se passait et détestait ce genre de dispute entre son maître et sa maîtresse. Elle réagissait souvent ainsi dans ces situations. Agitée et nerveuse, elle remonta dans son cou et sortie les crocs. Magnus lui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il y avait quelque chose de gênant à regarder sa mère te son "futur" père se disputer devant tout le monde. Kai et Scorpius, eux, se retenaient d'éclater de rire.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, je t'en pris, vas -y ! Montre nous tes souvenirs à leur place si tu tiens temps que ça à les épargner !

\- Mes souvenirs ne sont pas marchandable ! S'indigna-t-elle. Pas plus que les leurs ! Si les rôles étaient inversés, tu serais le premier à refuser de t'y soumettre !

La situation dégénérait.

\- Maman...

\- Ne prêtant pas pouvoir me connaître !

\- Je t'ai épousé ! Bien sûr que je te connais !

\- Maman ! Paniqua Magnus.

\- Et tu crois que cela t'autorise à me parler ainsi ?! Je suis ton maître !

\- Et moi je suis ta femme !

Mais il était trop tard. Sans prendre conscience qu'elle aussi était sous le joug de la femme de lumière, Ginerva vit la Grande Salle disparaître avec stupeur. Tout autour d'eux se brouilla et elle senti un mal de tête l'assaillir violemment. Elle cru que son cerveau brulait de l'intérieur. C'était affreux, pire que de la légimencie ou la torture d'un imperuim. Sous ses yeux écarquillés elle vit de décor de la bibliothèque de son manoir apparaître. C'était une fin de soirée de printemps, une douce lumière s'échappait des fenêtres entre-baillées et Voldemort, appuyé sur l'immense table centrale, lisait avec attention une vieille carte dépliée. Drago et Blaise attendaient devant lui, les yeux rivés sur le papier jauni.

 _\- Dites aux centaures que les rencontrerait dans deux jours. Il me faut d'abord préparer mon entretien avec les vampires._

 _\- Mais ils insistent maître. Les centaures ne sont pas reconnus pour leur patience. Dit Blaise._

 _\- Moi non plus._

 _\- Bien maître._

 _\- Qu'a dit Edgard ?_

 _\- Le Roi des vampires veut des explications. Dit Drago._

 _\- Des explications ?_

 _\- Concernant la résistance. Il semblerait que Potter les aient sollicité pour obtenir leur soutien. Cela va de soi, ils ont refusé, mais cela a crée des suspicions._

 _\- Les vampires sont des êtres de doute. Rien de bien nouveau. Allez les voir demain, et transmettez leur ma venue imminente. Je ne supporterai aucune trahison de leur part. C'est clair ?_

 _\- Très clair maître._

 _La porte s'ouvrit en fracas et Ginny apparue, bien plus jeune, les joues rouges de colère et le pas rageur. Les pans de robe en soie volaient autour d'elle tandis qu'elle fixait son époux, furieuse._

 _\- Sortez._

 _\- Ginerva ?_

 _\- J'ai dit dehors !_

 _Sa voix était grave et sans appel. Aussi, les deux jeunes hommes hésitèrent, brusquement mal à l'aise avant de disparaître à l'acquiescement approbateur de leur maître. La tête basse ils quittèrent les lieux. Voldemort regarda sa femme, curieux, un demi sourire collé sur le visage._

 _\- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?_

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- Ne joue pas avec moi ! Quand comptais-tu m'avouer que tu entraînes notre fils à user de Magie Noir ?_

 _Le seigneur grimaça, mal à l'aise et fini par soupirer. Il rangea soigneusement sa carte avant de se tourner vers elle._

 _\- Tu le couve trop. Dit-il simplement._

 _\- Excuse moi ?! S'injuria-t-elle. Il a huit ans ! Huit ans ! Tu ne peux pas lui apprendre de la Magie Noir à huit ans !_

 _\- Bien sûr que si ! Et puis il est très talentueux. Il a par ailleur, hérité de tes dons en matière de chauve-furie ! Je ne te dis pas l'état de mon bureau après ça. J'ai cru que Tiki allait faire une crise cardiaque._

 _\- Oh Merlin, tu as perdu la tête !_

 _\- Il doit bien commencer à un moment où à un autre !_

 _\- Mais enfin, c'est bien trop tôt !_

 _\- J'ai retardé l'échéance pour te faire plaisir Ginerva, mais il faudra bien que tu te rendes à l'évidence ! Il a ça dans le sang ! Sa magie bouillonne en lui, les sortilèges de débutants n'arrivent plus à contenir ses pouvoirs !_

 _\- Mais... mais il y a forcément un autre moyen !_

 _\- Il n'a pas le choix et tu le sais. Dit-il plus adoucit face au regard désespéré de Ginny. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ses pouvoirs ne deviennent incontrôlables. Tout comme Kathy._

 _\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Ce... ce sont des enfants ! Des bébés ! Ils n'ont pas à être impliqué dans tout ça ! Ils n'ont pas à apprendre ce genre de chose !_

 _\- Ce sont les héritiers de Serpentard. Ils sont destinés à user de Magie Noir tôt ou tard. Notre fille de cinq ans vole au plafond et fait déjà exploser des choses quand elle est en colère. Elle sera encore plus difficile à canaliser que Magnus. Ils doivent apprendre à contrôler leurs pouvoirs._

 _\- Enseigne leurs d'autres formes de magies dans ce cas !_

 _\- Ginerva..._

 _La jeune femme soupira, dépitée et effarée face à l'ultimatum qui se jouait devant elle. Il lui était impossible de lutter. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ils avaient ça dans le sang. Elle le senti s'approcher doucement et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle eut du mal à retenir un sanglot dans sa gorge.  
_

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Magnus s'en sort très bien._

 _\- C'est justement ça qui me fait peur. Je l'ai entendu parler de ses progrès avec Kai. Il semblait si fière..._

 _\- Il peut l'être. Son niveau est impressionnant pour son âge, il sera un grand sorcier ! Comme son père !_

 _Elle rit en le voyant gonfler le torse. Lui aussi était fière de son fils._

 _\- Je... je ne veux pas qu'il se batte dans cette guerre. Bredouilla-t-elle._

 _\- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas à le faire moi non plus. Mais... Ginerva ce sont nos enfants, leurs destins ne seront pas couverts de roses._

 _\- Ils n'ont pas à être couverts de morts pour autant._

 _Voldemort sourit et lui embrassa le front._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien._

 _\- Tu n'en sais rien._

 _\- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Je sais toujours tout._

 _Elle éclata de rire devant son air si convaincu._

 _\- Oh et n'oublie pas que nous avons rendez-vous chez les Vampires demain._

 _\- Encore ? Mais tu détestes ce Edgard !_

 _\- Je sais et je rêve de pouvoir le traîner au soleil en plein mois d'août, mais que veux-tu ? Nous n'avons pas besoin que les vampires se retournent vers Potter. Prépare les enfants._

 _\- Tu ne veux quand même pas les amener dans un repère de vampires ?!_

 _\- Si. Kathy adore jouer avec des chauve-souries._

 _Elle soupira, dépassée par le comportement de son mari. Il n'avait pas le moindre idée des risques... elle voulut se taper la tête contre un mur._

 _\- Dîtes-moi que je rêve..._

 _\- Et puis Edgard adore les enfants !_

 _\- Évidement, ils feraient un excellent quatre heure pour lui !_

 _\- Ginerva..._

 _\- Très bien, très bien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je les prépareraient pour demain, mais je te préviens ! Si je vois le moindre crocs de sorti, je lâche Nagini sur eux. C'est clair ?_

 _\- Ça ferait désordre... mais ça peut être amusant... dit-il en souriant._

 _Ils échangèrent un regard complice et disparurent dans un brouillard._

La Grande Salle réapparut devant les sorciers et ils s'écrasèrent tous brutalement sur le tapis.

* * *

Voila ! Un nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, donnez moi vos avis en commentaire, ils m'aident à progresser!

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me soutiennent depuis le début ! Je vous adore !

Il se peut que le prochain chapitre ne vienne que courant semaine prochaine. Je déménage alors j'ai beaucoup de boulot mais ne vous en faîtes pas je publierais aussi vite que possible. A très vite ! Bizzzzeee


	18. Chapter 18

\- Tu devrais te reposer... Les lits sont confortables ici. Tu dormiras bien.

Magnus étendit une serviette sur le lit de sa mère, mais n'entendit aucune réponse. Quelques heures à peine après sa toute première projection, Ginerva s'était plongée dans un silence inquiétant. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle implication émotionnel et réalisait à peine ce qui était arrivé. Assise dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle ne savait quoi dire à son fils. L'idée que lui et ses cousins aient vécu cette expérience plusieurs fois d'affilées, avec les pires souvenirs de leurs vies... lui donnait envie de vomir. Quoi que veuille cet esprit du temps, il était infâme de leur faire subir de telles choses. Elle le vit épousseter une étagère et trier certains fruits dans sa corbeille. Il avait enlevé toutes les poires. Il savait qu'elle détestait les poires. Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres ; son enfant avait tant grandi.

\- Pardonne moi...

\- Hein ? Dit-il surpris. De quoi donc ?

\- De ne pas... avoir pu te protéger de tout ça...

\- Maman... on en a déjà parlé. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour nous.

\- Et pourtant te voilà aujourd'hui enfermé dans un espace-temps inconnu, obligé de revivre des événements que tu n'aurais jamais dû supporter. Non, si j'avais été une bonne mère, aucun de nous eux ne seraient ici aujourd'hui... Murmura-t-elle en se levant.

Magnus soupira. Il connaissait la culpabilité qui rongeait sa mère depuis des années. Lentement, il reposa les poires qui encombraient ses bras et alla vers elle. Elle ne put soutenir son regard et baissa la tête.

\- Maman... s'il te plaît arrête. Tu dis des bêtises.

Sa gorge se serra, et avec la plus grande peine du monde elle réussit à retenir ses larmes. Nagini coulissa lentement autour de son cou et elle se retourna vers son fils. Elle voulait se montrer forte pour lui. Il la regardait avec tellement d'amour, tellement de gratitude...

\- Tu... tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta présence ici me fais du bien. Avoua-t-il.

\- Oh mon cœur...

Il la prit dans ses bras avec force avant que ses larmes ne tombent de ses yeux ; comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas. Il inspira son odeur, et pu presque se revoir petit, caché dans ses longs cheveux roux. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines dans leur époque, et ajouter à sa captivité, ce temps lui avait paru une éternité. Voir la Ginny du passé, et la côtoyer n'avait fait que lui rappeler à quel point sa véritable mère lui manquait. Il n'aimait pas être loin de sa famille. Elle était son pilier, sa raison de vivre. Sa mère, son père Katherine, Elias, Kai, Scorpius... Ils le poussaient toujours plus loin. Ils étaient sa force dans ces heures sombres où leurs propres espèces étaient en danger. Il voulait les rendre fière et les protéger. Comme son père avant lui. Il senti sa mère trembler sous lui. Elle sanglotait, ou du moins essayait de ne pas pleurer trop fort. Même aujourd'hui, elle tenait à sauver les images. Il se détacha et sourit, il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer pour lui.

\- Alors, tu m'as dit que tu étais avec Kathy avait de disparaître, comment va -t-elle ? Et Elias ?

\- Oh, tu connais ta sœur, elle était folle de rage après toi. Moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Partir en mission dans notre dos !

\- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez...

\- De toute évidence, c'est raté.

\- Papa ?

Une lueur de tristesse mêlées à de l'inquiétude traversa le regard de Ginerva. Sa voix changea.

\- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Hermione le surveille de près et puis, c'est une vraie tête de mule. Ta disparation l'a énormément affecté Magnus... Dit-elle. Et... et je n'ose imaginer sa réaction quand il saura pour moi...

\- Si cette femme arrive à ses fins il se peut que rien ne soit comme avant quand nous rentrerons. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, Nagini sera là pour tout lui raconter, non ?

Il vit le serpent siffler joyeusement et rit en la sentant passer sous sa main. Le tatouage, comme les écailles d'un véritable serpent, était étrangement froid sur la peau de sa maîtresse.

\- Ne la taquine pas chéri, sentir sa magie étouffée la rend de mauvaise humeur.

\- Pour changer de d'habitude.

Le serpent montra les crocs, vexé, et parti dans le dos de la Rousse.

\- Et Elias ? Il grandit vite ?

Son cœur se serrait chaque fois qu'il parlait de son petit frère. Il ne le voyait que très peu, et regrettait chaque instant passé loin de lui.

\- Oh oui, trop vite... Mais pas comme toi ou Kathy quand vous étiez petits, non, il est différent. Il... il est un peu plus calme que vous. Sourit-elle doucement.

\- Avec notre patrimoine génétique ? C'est possible ça ?

\- Il faut croire. Rit-elle. Mais il est fort. Une puissance se dégage de lui.

\- Je sais, mais c'est pour cette raison que tu dois le garder cacher. Les moldus le sentirait et il est encore bien trop petit pour se défendre.

\- Il était avec Gloria et les autres enfants quand je suis partie. Il allait bien et je sais que ta sœur prendra bien soin de lui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus pour le moment...

Il baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment où elle voulait en venir.

\- Maman, je vais bien...

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Maman...

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Insista-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Je vais bien ! Dit-il en se dégageant.

\- Je te connais chéri...Soupira-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris de douche ou manger un vrai repas ?

\- Oh je t'en prie je n'ai plus cinq ans... Souffla-t-il agacé.

\- Heureusement pour toi, je t'aurai déjà jeté dans un bain depuis longtemps ! Tu es pâle, mal rasé, amaigrit et je ne parle même pas de l'état de Kai et Scorpius ! Ils font peur à voir ! Si Hermione les voyait...

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre et fit face au regard inquisiteur de sa mère. Elle le fixait intensément, avait croisé les bras et Nagini ornait sa poitrine. Il avait vu cette posture tellement de fois dans sa jeunesse, qu'il aurait plus la redessiner les yeux fermés. Dans ces moments, mieux valait ne pas lutter. Elle voyait à travers lui, le connaissait par cœur et mentir était inutile. Il n'allait pas bien.

\- Je suppose que ça pourrait aller mieux. Concéda-t-il. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ni pour Kai ou Scorp. Occupe-toi de toi pour le moment, tu as eu une dure journée et crois moi les projections ne vont pas s'arrêter alors prépare toi à ne plus avoir bientôt la moindre intimité... Soupira-t-il en reprenant ses poire en mains.

\- Magnus...

Il ne laissa pas finir et embrassa rapidement sa joue avant de se diriger vers la porte. Son sourire était sincère mais fatigué.

\- Je prendrais une douche, promis !

\- Et...

\- Et les autres aussi ! Je t'aime fort !

Il cria ses derniers mots depuis le couloir et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant une Ginerva seule et inquiète.

* * *

Voldemort marchait lentement dans les couloirs de la Chambre des Secrets. Il se guidait aisément dans le silence de l'eau tranquille et l'obscurité humide des lieux. Ses pensées allaient et venaient sans jamais lui laisser le moindre répit. Il était tourmenté. Bien plus qu'avant. Décidément, rien des projections qu'il voyait ne l'aidait à comprendre un peu mieux la folie de l'avenir qui se jouait devant lui D'autant plus que l'arrivée de Ginerva changeait beaucoup de chose ; pas par rapport à leur situation, mais par rapport à sa perception des choses. Sa femme... sa Dark Lady. Il devait admettre qu'il était impressionné par son aplomb et sa force de caractère. Cette femme était bien la seule au monde à lui n'avoir jamais tenu tête. Il n'aimait pas ça ! Il n'aimait pas la résistance pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation ironique. Ginerva, n'avait rien à voir avec Giny. C'était étrange et drôle à la fois. Toutes deux étaient si différentes et pourtant si complémentaires. Il voyait en eux deux, deux moitiés d'une seule même âme. Une âme qu'il ferait sienne dans un futur proche... Qu'il aimerait ... Cette idée le fit grimacer dans l'obscurité. Lui ? Aimer ? Quelle hérésie... quelle folie... parmi tous les destins qu'il s'était imaginé, jamais celui qu'il avait vu ne lui était venu a l'esprit.

Et elle... elle... Elle le regardait avec tant de... il n'aurait même pas su dire quoi ! De l'amour ? De l'agacement ? De la colère ? Un peu de tout à la fois. Et il détestait ça ! Et puis Nagini ! Sa servante ! Son serpent ! Réduit à l'état de Charme de Protection ? C'était ridicule... affligeant même. Il soupira rageusement et déboucha dans la grande salle, où statuts et fontaines reposaient silencieusement dans la clarté bleutée du marbre vert émeraude.

Il venait souvent pour réfléchir, et se vider l'esprit, pourtant il ne put passer l'entre sans la sentir immédiatement. Elle. C'était comme une force magnétique, plus forte que lui ou que sa volonté. Il l'avait senti quand elle était arrivée et avait tenté de l'ignorer mais cette force l'envahissait, le submergeait... C'était son corps qui parlait. Son corps était magnétiquement attiré par elle. Il dût faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas bouger et rester sur place, pourtant son regard, lui, ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux. De dos, sa chevelure de feu contrastait avec le décor. Son corps, fin, pâle et élancé se découpait dans la lumière. Des ombres causées par l'eau ondulante dansait sur lui, semblables à Nagini sur son épaule dénudée. Elle portait une sorte de nuisette et il put voir de loin de nombreuses cicatrices parcourir ses jambes. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Ginny. Une paix l'habitait ici.

Il déglutit difficilement, et la surprise passée, son agacement ne devînt que plus fort. Bon sang, ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir de repos ? Etait-il maudit ? Condamné à devoir supporter des rousses insolentes toute sa vie ?

\- Bonsoir Maître.

Sa voix le fit serrer des dents. Elle aussi l'avait senti. Sans se laisser décontenancé il s'avança à grande enjambée, luttant contre son propre corps pour ne pas courir. Nagini siffla, heureuse de le voir.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Dit-il calmement. Nagini t'a ouvert la porte ?

\- Elle n'était pas venu ici depuis longtemps... Moi non plus d'ailleurs...

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui. Elle arborait un fin sourire, empreint de nostalgie et de souvenir. Rien à voir avec la peur qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Ginny... Elle semblait même heureuse d'être ici, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Les projections ne sont pas franchement agréables... elles ne ramènent en surface que les mauvais souvenirs... alors, je voulais me remémorer de belles choses. Sourit-elle.

Il faillit s'étouffer.

\- De belles choses ? J'ai failli te tuer ici !

\- Je sais. Mais c'est aussi ici que je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

Cette déclaration lui ôta les mots de la bouche. Quelle femme pouvait être à ce point aveuglée par l'amour pour pardonner le mal qu'il lui avait fait ? Pour n'y voir que les bons côtés ?

\- Bien entendu, de terrible choses se sont passées ici aussi. Tu as tuée Mimi Geignarde, pétrifié des innocents, tu m'as manipulé... mais malgré tout ça, je n'arrive pas à détester la Chambre.

\- Oh je t'en prie, épargne-moi ta mélancolie. Ne sois pas stupide...

Cette phrase la fit sourire davantage. Lui, bouillonnait de colère face à sa joie.

\- C'est drôle.

\- Quoi donc ?!

\- Tu as dit ça le jour où je suis revenu vers toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as délivré. Je suis parti vers la Résistance et puis, je n'ai pas réussi à te supporter loin de moi, pas après tout ce temps passé à tes côtés. Alors j'ai couru, de toutes mes forces, sans jamais m'arrêter ou me retourner. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête ce jour-là. Te revoir. Peut m'importait de trahir ma famille, mes amis, mes valeurs. J'étais comme envoûtée. J'ai bien cru l'être d'ailleurs. Et puis je suis arrivé ici : A Poudlard, que tu avais réquisitionné comme Quartier Général. Je savais que je te trouverai dans la Chambre des Secret. J'ai attendu devant cette porte des heures entières, transit par le froid et l'humidité. Je m'étais enfui en pleine nuit, à peine vêtu d'un pyjama...

Elle rit un instant, le regard perdu dans l'eau des fontaines. Voldemort l'écoutait à la fois, fasciné par le son de sa voix et ahurit par son discours.

\- Quand la porte s'est finalement ouverte, et que tu m'as vu, tu es restée figé. Tu m'as regardé, désemparé. Seuls quelques mètres nous séparaient mais je savais que si je les franchissais, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Alors tu m'as dit cette phrase : " Ne sois pas stupide...". Tu n'aimais pas l'influence que j'avais sur toi, ni les sentiments que j'avais fait naître dans ton cœur. Etre loin de moi te déchirait autant que moi, mais tu étais prêt à enduré cette souffrance si cela signifiait être libéré de mon emprise. C'est amusant quand on y pense, non ? Tu espérais que la distance arrange les choses, mais ça n'a fait que les empirer. Tu savais pertinemment que tu n'aurais pas la force de me chasser une deuxième fois si je revenais. Tu savais qu'en franchissant ces quelques mètres qui nous séparait, tu ne me laisserai plus jamais te quitter. Tu m'as supplié du regard de ne pas le faire. Tu m'as demandé de partir, mais... Je n'en ai pas eu la force.

\- Assez...

\- Tu sens cette force qui te lie à moi. N'est-ce pas ? Poursuit-elle.

\- J'ai dit assez.

\- C'est parce que je suis une partie de toi, un futur Horcrux. Mais tu la sens aussi avec mon moi passé. Parce qu'elle est imprégnée d'une ancien Horcrux, le Journal, dont les seuls restes magiques demeurent en moi. Tu as combattu contre ça. Moi aussi. Mais c'était au-delà de toutes nos forces. Ton âme cherchait à se compléter. Elle le cherche à l'instant même. C'est pour cette raison que tu te sens attiré de force vers moi. C'est une magie contre laquelle tu ne peux rien.

\- La ferme !

Ginerva se tut, consciente du dilemme qui se jouait à en lui. Il essayait de comprendre, d'assimiler ce qu'elle lui disait pourtant celui lui semblait si... si... si impossible. Lui, vaincu par ses propres Horcruxs ? Quelle mauvaise blague était-ce donc ?

\- Je comprends. Cela a été dur pour moi aussi. Dit-elle calmement.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu peux comprendre ce que je vis ! Voir tous mes efforts, l'oeuvre même de ma vie réduit à néant à cause d'une femme ! D'un bout d'âme éparpillé ! C'est ridicule ! S'écria-t-il hors de lui.

\- Tu t'y fera. Comme moi...

\- Tais-toi maudite ! Tu... tu es responsable de mon malheur ! J'aurais dû te tuer sur ce champ de bataille ! Fulmina-t-il.

\- C'est vrai. Admit-elle d'une petite voix en avançant vers lui. J'ai été stupide. Malgré ta mise en garde, j'ai... été stupide.

Il la regarda se dresser devant lui, le dos droit et le menton relevé. Jamais personne ne s'était tenu aussi près de lui avant, et il put sentir la magie l'attirer vers elle comme un aimant. Ses yeux brillaient par l'éclat du Marbre.

\- J'ai franchi ces quelques mètres. J'ai cédé la première. C'est ma faute, je le reconnais volontiers. Mais je ne regrette rien.

\- Pour... pourquoi ça ? Tu as tout perdu.

\- Non, j'ai tout gagné au contraire.

\- Arrête, c'est insensé !

\- J'ai une vie compliquée, dangereuse et difficile. J'ai vu mes enfants souffrir et oui il m'arrive de regretter la façon dont les choses se sont passées. Mais je sais qu'au fond je ne changerai jamais rien si j'en avais la chance. J'ai fait le choix de t'aimer. Et ça, jamais, jamais je ne le regretterais.

La force et sincérité qu'il lisait en elle le retournait de l'intérieur. Il était bouleversé, fatigué, incertain et complètement dépassé. Son propre corps le trahissait et il devait lutter pour ne pas la toucher. Tout son être était un appel à la faiblesse. Il voulait sentir sa peau de lait, son odeur fruitée, son corps frêle contre lui. Ce n'était pas une envie, mais bien un besoin. Un besoin vital et bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Ses jointures blanchissaient de par ses poings serrés. Il restait immobile et cela lui coûtait tous les efforts du monde. La haine colorait de rouge ses iris dilatées par la magie.

\- Pars.

Sa voix était rauque, difficile. Son sourire, à elle, malin et resplendissant était une vraie torture.

\- Tu l'as dit aussi.

Un silence. Et puis une question.

\- Comment... comment fais-tu...

\- Pour résister à la magie ? Je vis avec depuis trente ans. Je suis habituée.

\- Va t-en d'ici.

Elle partit enfin, à son plus grand soulagement. Le sifflement de Nagini accompagna le bruissement de ses cheveux dans son dos, tandis que seule la respiration lourde de Voldemort résonnait derrière elle. La voir partir, la sentir s'éloigner de lui, lui donna la nausée. Il dit se retenir pour ne pas agripper son bras et la garder contre lui. Cette force le remplissait d'une rage sans nom, envers elle mais aussi envers lui-même. Cette sensation était insupportable, inconcevable, inimaginable... une vraie torture.

Une torture dont elle semblait s'amuser. Elle se retourna et lui lança un sourire amusé.

\- Tu ne pourras pas lutter éternellement.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas. Menaça-t-il.

Elle rit amusée, le son de sa voix se répercuta en échos dans l'immense pièce. Les vibrations de sa présence le firent frissonner malgré lui.

\- Bonne nuit Maître.

* * *

Coucou, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable mais j'ai eu des petites complications dans mon déménagement et malheureusement avec la rentrée, j'ai un peu perdu pieds... -' ne vous en faîtes pas j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette histoire et je vous remercie pour tous vos messages d'encouragement qui m'aident beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Laissez moi un commentaire !

Bizous à tous et à très vite, je vous le promet !


	19. Chapter 19

Voldemort n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil cette nuit- là. Son esprit et son corps était empoisonné par la magie. Une magie qui le rendait complètement fou et que le temps ne faisait que renforcer. Ginerva avait raison. Il ne résisterait pas bien longtemps. Lutter était comme se débattre dans l'eau. Inutile et douloureux. Il avait beau user de toutes sa volonté et de toute son expérience il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il se sentait prit au piège, possédé par quelque chose de plus puissant que lui. Il ne parvenait plus à penser, parler ou bouger correctement. Toutes ses capacités étaient altérées, cherchant désespérément à le guider vers Ginerva, désormais plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir la sentir, tout près de lui. Son cœur et son corps l'appelait ; lui, cherchait en vain à combattre cette envie. Il refusait de se laisser manipuler par qui que ce soit mais pour la première de fois, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parvenir à ses fins.

Quand le matin arriva, il hésita à remonter de la Chambre des Secrets. Malgré tout, sa fierté prit le dessus. Chaque pas lui étaient douloureux mais il n'en montra rien. Il n'allait pas se laisser manipuler. Il était Lord Voldemort ! Si cette magie décidait de lui faire vivre un enfer, soit ! La femme de lumière n'aurait pas le plaisir de le voir geindre après elle. Il garderait la tête haute et ce même s'il devait endurer cette affreuse et obsédante attirance.

Il arriva tôt dans la Grande salle, néanmoins il y vit déjà les serpentards en pleine parti d'échecs, Scorpius plongé dans une lecture et Granger, assise à une table, en tain de finir son petit déjeuné un livre en main. Seuls les Trois Griffondors, sa femme, Kai et Son fils étaient absent. Il ne s'en plaint pas et déglutit difficilement en se servant un café. Les liens magiques se resserraient autour de sa gorge comme un étau de fer, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Les lieux étaient silencieux et personne ne remarqua son trouble. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs activités. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, à l'abris des regards, dans un coin en retrait de la bibliothèque.

Le temps s'écoula lentement. Peut-être une heure passa sans que personne ne dise le moindre mot. Scorpius qui était allongé de tout son long sur un canapé soupira. Il était levé depuis plusieurs heures, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées fusaient dans son esprit fatigué. Toute cette situation lui donnait une migraine. Il avait essayé de se plonger dans la lecture, à la recherche d'un moyen de sortir d'ici, mais Voldemort avait raison, il n'y avait aucune piste qu'ils étaient en mesure d'exploiter. Rien du tout. Ils étaient juste coincés comme des rats, à la merci de cette esprit temporel qui ne semblait pas encore décidé à les laisser partir. L'arrivée de sa tante changeait néanmoins beaucoup de chose. Si ça se trouve, peut-être sa sœur apparaît-elle aussi ? Ou sa mère ? A cette pensées, son regard se tourna machinalement vers Hermione. Plongée dans un livre, elle griffonnait des notes sur un calepin. Son visage un peu pâle laissait transparaître sa concentration. Un visage qu'il avait observé à la dérobé toute son enfance. Il avait toujours aimé la regarder travailler, faire des recherches ou lire. Dans ces instants, elle semblait coupée du monde, enfermé dans sa propre réalité. Il aimait cette hypothèse. Il se mettait toujours près d'elle étant enfant ; lui et sa sœur ne la quittait jamais. Pendant que Kai jouait dehors avec Magnus, ils s'installaient par terre, ou sur un fauteuil alors trop grand, dans lequel ils tenaient tous les deux. Et puis ils la regardaient, fascinés pendant plusieurs heures. Elle était si belle. Lui et Rose étaient subjugués. Ils avaient un jeu à cette époque. Ils devaient la dessiner. Rose avait beaucoup plus de talent que lui, mais il aimait essayer de la reproduire sur papier. Encore aujourd'hui il pouvait la revoir, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux agités par sa lecture, sa lèvre inférieure retroussée, une flopée de cheveux bouclés lui tombant sur les joues et qu'elle dégageait distraitement. Elle dégageait tellement de maturité, et de concentration. Elle restait la plupart du temps à la bibliothèque du Maître ou dans la salle d'entrainement avec lui. Parfois il lui arrivait de partir en mission, mais jamais bien longtemps. Le maître ne voulait pas risquer la vie de sa protégée sur le terrain. Malgré ses réticente à rester à l'ombre des combats, elle en profitait pour passer du temps avec eux. Elle tenait à éduquer ses enfants elle-même, avec Drago. Ils n'avaient eu ni gouvernante ou professeur particulier. Seul le maître les entraînait de temps en temps. Kai était un élève très doué pour son âge, comme Magnus. Lui et Rose se montraient souvent trop distraits. Ils préféraient lire, sans grande surprise. Au fond, ils avaient toujours espéré ressembler à leur mère. Une femme si intelligente, forte et indépendante, prête à tout pour sa famille. Elles les inspiraient. Malgré tout, la vie n'en restait pas moins difficile. Il avait toujours su voir à travers ses sourires, cette ombre d'inquiétude et de peur qui habite quiconque vie en tant de guerre. Drago était souvent en mission, ne faisant que marquer un plus ses traits d'inquiétude. Elle n'avait jamais voulu inquiéter ses enfants, aussi ils leurs étaient arrivé de la surprendre dans sa chambre, en train de pleurer silencieusement. Des instants rares pendant lesquels son masque se brisait et laissait voir le portait d'une femme abîmée par la guerre et rongée par la peur de perdre ceux qu'elle aimait. Kai ne les laissait jamais la regarder plus de quelques secondes dans ces moments-là. Il était l'aîné. Il voulait les protéger. L'image de son cousin lui vînt en mémoire. Car si sa mère lui manquait, Kai semblait, lui, torturer par son absence. Hermione représentait plus qu'une mère pour lui, c'était sa sauveuse, son ange gardien, sa raison de vivre. Etre aussi loin d'elle, aussi longtemps était un crève-cœur pour lui. Ses tentatives pour le cacher étaient vaines. Scorpius et Magnus le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Mentir était inutile. la présence du passé d'Hermione et es souvenir horribles qu'ils avaient vécu, n'était qu'un rappel constant que leur mère n'était pas auprès d'eux. Une autre torture de l'esprit du temps, pensa -t-il.

Il soupira, le cœur lourd. Il voulait sa sœur. Il voulait ses parents. Il voulait sa vie, quel que soit le temps d'horreur dans lequel il vivait. Il voulait voir Kai sortir de sa chambre et sourire de nouveau. Lui et ses cousins, n'avaient pas ressentie autant de désespoir depuis longtemps.

Il se leva, brusquement agacé. Il n'aimait pas déprimer. Sa mère lui avait enseigné de toujours chercher la lumière dans les situations les plus obscures. Elle voulait les voir affronter cette vie avec la volonté de ne jamais abandonner. Il aurait voulu pouvoir suivre ce conseil malgré les épreuves. Son regard fut attiré par le piano à queue dans un coin de la grande salle. Personne n'y avait jamais touché depuis qu'ils étaient tous arrivés. Il hésita quelques instants avant de s'y laisser aller. Il n'avait pas joué depuis des années. Il s'assit et considéra longuement le clavier noir et blanc. Tant de souvenir le rattachait à ce simple instrument. Il se revit avec Kai et Rose, tous les trois assit sur le sol, entourant leur mère pendant qu'elle jouait avec aisance. Ses mélodies avaient toujours su apaiser leurs chagrins à l'époque. Même son père adorait l'écouter jouer avant de partir. Elle leurs avaient appris à jouer étant enfant, même à Magnus et Katherine. Ginny l'accompagnait dans ses compositions de temps en temps. Elles aimaient ses instants privilégier, entourées de leurs enfants et ou la guerre semblait si lointaine.

Il pianota distraitement ; les notes se mélangèrent d'abord timidement. Il fouillait dans sa mémoire, pour se rappeler ses enseignements. Cela remontait à si loin... une autre vie peut-être. Ou deux...

\- Tu sais jouer ?

La voix d'Hermione derrière lui le fit sursauter. Concentré sur ses touches, il ne l'avait pas entendu le rejoindre. Autour d'eux, Drago et Blaise avait cessé leur partie et même le Mage Noir lui lançait un regard curieux. La voir si près de lui devant le piano serra son cœur d'émotion et il bégaya.

\- Non, je... pas beaucoup.

\- Pourtant c'est très joli. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ce sont... heu... de veilles mélodies avec lesquelles je m'entraînais. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

\- Qui t'as appris ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Scorpius déglutit, gêné.

\- Toi.

Elle parut surprise et rougis un instant. Drago aussi, d'ailleurs, qui n'était toujours pas habitué à l'idée que Granger devienne sa femme et la mère de ses enfants. Blaise, lui sourit, amusé.

\- Je... je n'ai pourtant jamais encore entendu cet air. Dit-elle.

\- Tu l'as composé il y a longtemps. Kai n'était encore qu'un bébé il me semble. C'était juste après que tu sois devenue l'élève officielle du Lord.

\- Oh... Souffla-t-elle. Je... je n'ai jamais composé de ma vie.

\- Pour le moment. Mais c'était l'un de tes passe-temps. Gin t'accompagnait au chant parfois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum hum... Quand... quand ils nous arrivaient de faire de mauvais rêves, tu nous berçais avec. Tu la jouais très souvent. Dit-il en jouant de nouveau.

\- Tu... tu veux bien la jouer de nouveau ?

Cette demande le surpris, pourtant, elle lui réchauffa le cœur. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait, timide et curieux, le fit sourire. Il commença alors, emplissant la Grande Salle de cet aire profond et mélodieux. Elle résonnait en échos, et fit frissonner Drago. Quelque chose en lui était touché par cette musique. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pendant quelques instants. Personne n'osait bouger, ou faire le moindre bruit. Pourtant, une voix interrompit la mélodie. Une voix qui parut lointaine mais qui suffit à figer les mains de Scorpius. Il crut avoir rêvé, ou halluciné. Pourtant, c'était bien la voix de sa mère qu'il avait entendue ; pas celle d'Hermione, non, mais celle qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis son arrivée ici. Il fit volteface, alerté et rencontra le visage des griffondors, assis à la table mais aussi celui de Kai.

Il était arrivée silencieusement après Ginny, Potter et Weasley, et n'avait pas bougé de l'entrebâillement de la porte, avec Ginerva et Magnus. Ces deux derniers le regardaient avec émotions, mais Kai, lui semblait ailleurs. Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses yeux presque larmoyants. Entendre cette mélodie le bouleversait. Scorpius s'apprêta à parler quand la voix qu'il avait cru entendre résonna de nouveau, interpellant tous les occupants de la Grande Salle. Magnus et Ginerva paniquèrent avant de finalement comprendre. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent parler, un brouillard apparut et les transporta vers cette voix si chère à leur cœur. Le salon de Manoir apparut, et la mélodie jouée quelques secondes plus tôt par Scorpius retentit de nouveau, accompagnée d'un chant.

Ils virent avec stupeur Hermione Granger, plus âgée, assise au piano en train d'essayer un ensemble de note. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire à dos nus, ses longs cheveux venaient tomber en boucle dans son dos. Son regard était lointain, et semblait déchiré.

\- C'est toi... murmura Blaise stupéfait.

\- Kai ! S'exclama Magnus.

Mais lui parlait était trop tard. Le Lestrange était obnubilé par le souvenir de sa mère dans lequel il les avait tous transporté.

Ils virent Hermione sortir de ses pensées en entendant un enfant bas-âge gazouiller. Kai était assis non loin d'elle sur une couverture, au milieu de plusieurs peluches. Elle sourit un instant, mais un dilemme se jouait toujours en elle. Elle commença alors à jouer, de façon fluide et régulière cette fameuse mélodie quand une autre voix l'interrompit.

 _\- Hermione ?_

 _Ginny apparut, incertaine. En la voyant, la Granger se détourna._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _Sa voix était froide et cassante, ce qui surprit tous les spectateurs. La rousse, elle, baissa la tête et s'avança malgré tout._

 _\- On m'a dit que je te trouverai ici._

 _\- Par "on", j'imagine que tu veux dire Voldemort._

 _\- Hermione... s'il te plaît..._

 _\- Non ! Tu es une traître, tu as choisi ton camp ! Moi je... je ne suis là que pour Kai... Je... je ne le laisserai pas mourir._

 _Ginny déglutit et alla lui faire face. Hermione ne daigna pas la regarder, mais elle ne se déroba pas._

 _\- Tu mens._

 _\- Excuse-moi ?!_

 _\- Tu n'as pas uniquement là pour lui._

 _\- Je ne suis pas une traître ! S'exclama-t-elle._

 _\- Pourtant tu t'es détournée d'eux ! Tu es venu ici parce que tu savais que Kai mourrait ! Qu'ils allaient le tuer !_

 _\- Ron et Harry sont simplement... perdus... ils ne voient pas ce qu'ils sont en train de devenir mais je refuse de les abandonner !_

 _\- Hermione... je sais que tu m'en veux et que tu ne comprends pas... mon choix. Mais je suis ta meilleure amie et je sais quand tu mens._

 _\- Comment oses-tu ?!_

 _\- Tu te voiles la face ! Tu refuses d'admettre que tu aimes vivre ici, les enseignements du Maître, la présence de Kai et que tu as des sentiments pour..._

 _\- C'est faux ! Tonna-t-elle. Je... je n'éprouve rien de tout ça... je... je ne fais que mon devoir._

 _Le malaise était visible dans le regard de la Griffondor. Elle se battait contre elle-même, refusait d'admettre cette vérité qui sautait aux yeux de tous. Ginny compatit et s'assit à ses côtés. Hermione ne l'en empêcha pas trop occuper à essayer de contenir ses larmes de colère._

 _\- Je venais souvent ici moi aussi. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Quand j'ai commencé à réaliser que je l'aimais, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je me trouvais affreuse, monstrueuses d'éprouver ces sentiments pour lui... j'écrivais des poèmes que j'essayais de mettre en musique. J'espérai que cela m'aiderai à trouver une réponse._

 _\- J'imagine que ça été le cas._

 _\- Hermione, je sais que tu m'en veux pour être parti mais tu es dans le même cas de figure que moi il y a un an. J'ai simplement arrêté de lutter contre ce que je savais être plus fort que moi. Tu comprendras toi aussi._

 _\- Je... je ne peux pas renoncer à toute ma vie pour... je... Bégaya-t-elle._

 _\- Je sais. Mais imagines-tu aujourd'hui un jour ta vie sans Kai ?_

 _Elle ne dit rien, mais se tourna le poupon gazouillant et serra les dents. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne ?_

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour Drago..._

 _\- Par Merlin veux-tu bien te taire !? C'est ridicule !_

 _\- Oh je t'en prie, ça saute aux yeux !_

 _\- C'est grotesque !_

 _\- Hermione arrête de t'enfermer dans le déni !_

 _\- C'est un Malfoy !_

 _\- Je suis une Weasley, crois-tu que ça m'a empêcher d'épouser le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

 _\- Mais enfin..._

 _\- Je connais Drago, d'accord, et il est aussi entêté que toi ! Si je n'interviens pas vous allez tous les deux devenir fous._

 _\- C'est ridicule..._

 _\- Il t'aime !_

 _\- Arrête !_

 _\- Et tu l'aimes aussi !_

 _\- Stop !_

 _\- T'es sentiments sont confus, ne le nie pas ! Tu vis ici depuis des mois maintenant ! Il t'a sauvé la vie, tien à toi, et toi aussi ! Vous être des parents pour Kai ! Vous travaillez ensemble ! Arrêtez de faire vos fortes têtes par fierté !_

 _Ginny soupira rageusement devant son air renfrogné. Elle avait vu le même sur le visage de son ami bond platine quelques heures plus tôt._

 _\- Joue._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai pris conscience de ce que je voulais vraiment en jouant sur ce piano. Dit-elle en touchant quelques notes. Je suis bien moins douée que toi mais peut-être que cela t'aidera aussi. Tu jouais un air avant que je n'arrive._

 _\- Je... je ne sais pas ... j'essayais de m'éclaircir les idées. J'ai écrit ces paroles tout à l'heure, mais je... je ne peux pas croire que je sois vraiment en train de me poser ce genre de questions !_

 _\- C'est difficile, mais plus vite tu leurs feras face, plus vite tu seras fixée. Tu ne pourras aller à l'encontre de ton cœur toute ta vie. Crois-moi sur parole. Joue._

 _\- Je... non, je ne peux pas..._

 _\- Bien, dans ce cas accompagne moi._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Si tu penses être dans une situation difficile, imagine un peu ce que moi j'ai pu ressentir. Dit-elle en jouant distraitement._

 _\- Ginny..._

 _\- J'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. Plusieurs fois._

Tous les spectateurs se tournèrent vers Ginerva quand son passé prononça cette phrase. Personne ne s'était attendu à cette aveux, pas même Magnus.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai aussi essayé de m'obliéter moi-même. Admit-elle. Bien entendu c'était une perte de temps. Tous mes efforts pour fuir mes sentiments étaient inutiles. Et puis, le Lord n'est pas stupide. Il a cru que je voulais lui échapper à travers la mort. D'une certaine façon il avait raison. Mais je ne voulais pas le fuir parce que j'étais malheureuse contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, mais parce que j'étais trop heureuse avec lui. Je me détestais pour ressentir cette joie, ce bonheur et cette paix en sa présence. Exactement de la même façon dont tu détestes à l'heure actuelle. Tu ne supportes pas cette envie oppressante de rester avec Drago et Kai, ici, avec moi et le Maître. Tu ne supportes pas ce désir d'en apprendre plus avec à ces côtés, ou de combattre Harry et Ron pour toutes les injustices qu'ils sont en train de commettre dans le monde Sorcier._

 _Hermione ne dit rien, mais les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. Elle n'essaya même pas de les cacher._

 _\- Comment... tu... tu as choisi ?_

 _\- J'ai décidé de me laisser aller et d'écouter mon cœur. Juste pour une chanson. Et puis, il m'a donné l'opportunité de partir, je l'ai saisi et je suis revenue. Car j'ai compris où étais ma place._

 _\- Ginny..._

 _\- S'il te plaît. Hermione, joue. Je ne te demande rien d'autre._

 _La Griffondor hésita quand elle senti Kai s'accrocher à sa robe. En le voyant elle se mordit la lèvre avec force. Ginny le prit dans ses bras et il se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, intrigué par leur couleur. Cette image l'attendrit et eut raison de ses dernières réticences._

 _\- J'ai écrit ça, mais... mais je ne sais pas si... je veux dire, c'est personnel._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas._

 _Hermione souffla un grand coup et se lança. Ses mains allèrent sur les touches gracieusement, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'élève à son tour._

 ** _Warrior - Beth Crowley_**

 **You fascinated me**  
 _Tu me fascines_  
 **Cloaked in shadows and secrecy**  
 _Vêtu d'ombres et de secrets_  
 **The beauty of a broken angel**  
 _La beauté d'un ange déchu_

 **I ventured carefully**  
 _Je me suis prudemment aventurée_  
 **Afraid of what you thought I'd be**  
 _Effrayée de ce que tu pouvais penser de moi_  
 **But pretty soon I was entangled**  
 _Mais assez vite, je me suis empêtrée_

 **You take me by the hand**  
 _Tu m'as prise par la main_  
 **I question who I am**  
 _Je me demande qui je suis_

Refrain :

 **Teach me how to fight**  
 _Apprends-moi à me battre_  
 **I'll show you how to win**  
 _Je te montrerai comment gagner_  
 **You're my mortal flaw**  
 _Tu es mon vice mortel_  
 **And I'm your fatal sin**  
 _Et je suis ton péché fatal_  
 **Let me feel the sting**  
 _Laisse-moi resssentir la piqûre_  
 **The pain**  
 _La douleur_  
 **The burn**  
 _La brûlure_  
 **Under my skin**  
 _Sous ma peau_

 **Put me to the test**  
 _Mets-moi à l'épreuve_  
 **I'll prove that I'm strong**  
 _Je te prouverai que je suis forte_  
 **Won't let myself believe**  
 _Ne me laisse pas croire_  
 **That what we feel is wrong**  
 _Que ce que nous ressentons est mal_  
 **I finally see what**  
 _Je vois finalement que_  
 **You knew was inside me**  
 _Ce que tu connaissais était en moi_  
 **All along**  
 _Tout le long_

 **That behind this soft exterior  
** _Que derrière cette douce enveloppe  
_ **Lies a warrior  
** _Se trouve une guerrière_

 **My memory refused**  
 _Ma mémoire a refusé_  
 **To separate the lies from truth**  
 _De séparer les mensonges de la vérité_  
 **And search the past**  
 _Et à la recherche du passé_  
 **My mind created**  
 _Mon esprit a créé_

 **I kept on pushing through**  
 _J'ai continué_  
 **Standing resolute whish you**  
 _Restant inébranlable espérant que toi_  
 **In equal measure**  
 _À mesure égale_  
 **Loved and hated**  
 _Aies aimé et haï_

 **You take me by the hand**  
 _Tu m'as prise par la main_  
 **I'm seeing who I am**  
 _Je vois qui je suis_

Refrain (x1)

 **You take me by the hand**  
 _Tu m'as prise par la main_  
 **I'm sure of who I am**  
 _Je suis sûre de qui je suis_

Refrain (X1)

Oh oh oh...

 **The pictures come to life**  
 _Les images s'animent_  
 **Wake in the dead of night**  
 _Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit_  
 **Open my eyes**  
 _J'ouvre les yeux_  
 **I must be dreaming**  
 _Je devais rêver_

 **Clutch my pillow tight**  
 _J'agrippe mon oreiller_  
 **Brace myself for the fight**  
 _Me prépare à la lutte_  
 **I've heard that seeing**  
 _J'ai entendu que voir_  
 **Is believing**  
 _C'est croire_

 _Sa voix se tarit avec la musique. Kai regardait Hermione avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Elle, en revanche avait les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Ginny posa l'enfant avec ses peluches et enlaça son amie. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle explose en sanglots contre elle._

 _\- J... je ... suis... affreuse... Bégaya-t-elle._

 _\- Chut, chut... ne dis pas ça... Aimer ne fais pas de toi quelqu'un d'affreux. Bien au contraire._

 _Un autre brouillard apparut et emmena les spectateurs quelques années plus tard, dans le même salon. Cette fois-ci Kai avait grandi et devait avoir une dizaine d'année. Deux têtes blondes, accompagnées d'une petite fille riait devant les effort de Magnus, assis sur les genoux de sa mère et essayant d'aligner trois notes correctement._

 _Un souvenir heureux qui dura plusieurs minutes. Hermione souriait, plus radieuse que jamais avec son amie, devant les progrès et erreurs de leurs enfants. Derrière eux, dans l'encadrement de la porte, Drago Malfoy les regardait, attendri. Quand Rose le vit elle s'écria et se précipita dans ses bras. Tous les enfants la suivirent, surexcités, tandis qu'un soulagement immense se lit sur le visage d'Hermione. Son mari était parti il y a de ça deux mois avec Blaise en mission. Aussi heureuse que ses enfants, elle se jeta dans ses bras, émue. Les nouvelles se faisaient rare en mission. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, et Ginerva sourit. Blaise arriva quelques instants après et fut assiégé par les enfants. Des rires retentirent, et la rousse les enlaça à son tour._

 _\- Bienvenue à la maison._

 _Ces mots, Hermione Malfoy n'auraient jamais cru les dire un jour. Pourtant, avec les bras de Drago autour de sa taille, et leurs enfants riant non loin d'eux, elle ne les avait jamais autant penser de sa vie._

* * *

Voilà ! Je ne vous oublie pas ! Voici le 19e chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Il était temps que je développe un peu mon Dramione ! ;-)

Je vais être franche, j'ai imaginé toute cette fiction en écoutant cette chanson de Beth Crowley. S'il vous plaît, allez l'écouter en imaginant Hermione chanter les paroles ! Cette scène me tourne dans la tête depuis le début et je suis trop contente de pouvoir enfin vous la partager ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Une autre chanson viendra dans le prochain chapitre. Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, il compte beaucoup pour moi.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ils me poussent à continuer et même si je mets un peu de temps à publier, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber ! Merci encore ! A très vite ! BIzzzzeeeee


	20. Chapter 20

\- J'en peux plus...

\- Pardon ?

\- Je... j'en peux plus... c'est... c'est trop...

Harry regarda Ron. Assis sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans ses mains, il n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis la vision du souvenir d'Hermione. Son silence, depuis quelques semaines maintenant ne surprenait plus son ami, lui aussi enfermé dans un mutisme de culpabilité et de profonde tristesse. Tous deux ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux ombres, coupées du monde et prisonnières de leurs funestes futurs. Ils n'osaient plus se regarder en face et à juste titre. Pourtant, Ron ne supportait plus cette situation. Il avait cru que sa colère et sa rancœur étaient justifiées, et peut-être l'étaient-t-elles, mais... il n'y arrivait plus. La colère l'avait quitté, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une coquille vide et qu'une profonde peur et tristesse avait conquis. Il ne supportait plus de voir le futur de sa sœur, Ginerva, l'ignorer et l'actuelle Ginny se renfermer sur elle-même. Hermione, sa meilleure amie le haïssait pour la future torture qu'il infligerait à Kai, quant aux voyageurs temporels, ils l'auraient tous déjà tué au moins une dizaine de fois sans les murs de protections. Et il comprenait pourquoi. Il deviendrait un monstre... il ne vaudrait rien de plus que les mangemorts qu'il avait combattu ces dernières années. Et cela l'horripilait, lui donnait la nausée et le dégouttait de lui-même. Il ressassait chacun des mots qu'il avait dit à sa sœur, chaque scène où il faisait souffrir, et chaque souvenir heureux qu'il avait aperçu dans sa future vie ; des souvenirs heureux dans lesquels il était bien entendu absent. Tout se mélangeait et il était rongé par la culpabilité. Il ne voulait pas de ce futur. Jamais.

Fébrile, il releva la tête et regarda Harry, toujours muet face à lui. Quelque chose s'était brisé chez lui aussi.

\- Harry... je peux plus... je peux plus supporter tout ça.

Le Survivant baissa la tête. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, mais n'avait pas la force d'en parler. Tout leur monde et leur certitude s'étaient écroulé. Ron ne put plus rester assis et dans un élan d'énergie, il quitta furieusement leur chambre. Il devait faire quelque chose, agir, parler, n'importe quoi qui pouvait arranger la situation. La plupart des habitants du Château étaient partis dans leurs dortoirs, pensifs, or il espérait pouvoir trouver sa sœur. Il devait la voir, lui parler, s'expliquer avec elle avant qu'il ne la perde pour de bon. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il refusait de se laisser guider par un futur qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Il devait la retrouver. Ils devaient se retrouver.

Il courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle mais n'y trouva personne. Un froid étrange régnait dans les couloirs mais il n'y fit pas attention. L'adrénaline et l'inquiétude qui battaient dans ses veines lui tenait chaud. Il avait l'impression étouffer. Ses joues rouges lui brûlaient et des frissons parcourait tout son corps. Il se sentait en transe. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait prendre la direction du dortoir de Ginny, il s'arrêta, le cœur battant et les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il ne connaissait pas ce couloir. D'abord incertain, il revînt sur ses pas avant de voir stupéfait, un mur se dresser devant lui. Il resta interdit plusieurs secondes, incertain avant que sa panique ne grandisse brusquement ; il était coincé. Son souffle s'accéléra et il s'engouffra dans le couloir inconnu en courant, appelant Harry ou n'importe qui en mesure de l'entendre. Il ne savait pas où il était et maudit l'esprit du temps. Il tourna en rond, prit différents tournants et s'enfonça dans un labyrinthe de chemins sombres avant de tomber par terre, les jambes tremblantes et le souffle court. L'incompréhension et la peur le gagnèrent. Il était seul.

La boule présente au fond de son estomac s'alourdit. Il se sentait vide, désemparé.

\- S'il vous plaît... murmura-t-il. Je veux juste arranger les choses... laissez-moi arranger les choses !

Il ne demandait rien de plus. Il voulait retrouver Ginny. Sa petite sœur. Celle qui riait à ses blagues ridicules et qui le grondait comme leur mère lorsqu'il disait une ânerie. Il voulait faire quelque chose de bien. Retrouver sa vie d'avant et ne pas commettre les erreurs qui mèneront à l'anéantissement total de leur relation. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il voulait essayer ! Juste essayer...

Mais le silence ne dit rien, et régnait dans le couloir, plus oppressant que jamais, le laissant à peine respirer. Il resta au sol un long moment, incapable de se lever. Son cœur lourd de remords le clouait par terre.

 _\- Ginny ?_

Cette voix le fit sursauter. Une voix grave et masculine qu'il crut étrangement reconnaître.

 _\- Ginny c'est toi ?_

Cette voix appelait sa sœur. Il se redressa brusquement, à la fois soulagé et inquiet, et se précipita en direction de l'étrange écho qui lui parvenait. Il courut quelques minutes, l'oreille aux aguets avant de faire face à une porte en bois entrebâillée. Il voulut s'y précipiter mais hésita au dernier moment. Un étrange sentiment enserrait sa poitrine. Cette voix lui était familière, bien trop familière.

\- _Tu devrais dormir à cette heure..._

C'était la sienne.

Son souffle se coupa à cette réalisation. Il s'agissait d'un souvenir. Silencieusement il se glissa près de l'ouverture et vit avec stupéfaction le salon du Square Grimmauld se présenter devant lui. Une odeur de tarte lui saisit le nez et failli le faire pleurer. Il n'avait pas senti l'odeur des tartes de sa mère depuis si longtemps... Son émotion se renforça quand il vit sa sœur. Habillée d'un pyjama, elle était assise, un piano devant elle. Il semblait abîmé ; de nombreux y avait été porté et quelques touches avaient disparus. Ginny regardait ce clavier incomplet, pensive. Derrière elle, une version plus âgée de lui, se frottait les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

 _\- J'ai du mal à dormir. Dit-elle._

 _Ron s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte et sourit._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité maintenant._

 _\- Aucun de nous n'est en sécurité._

 _\- Ginny, je te jure que je ne Le laisserai jamais venir te reprendre de nouveau ! Jamais !_

 _Il parlait conviction et franchise. Pourtant, au lieu de la rassurer, cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'amertume du regard de sa cadette. Elle semblait se retenir de fondre en larme._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Il ne viendra pas. Dit-elle._

 _\- Qu'il n'essaye pas ! Je viens juste de te retrouver, ce n'est pas pour te perdre de nouveau._

 _La jeune femme ne répondit pas. A la place, elle laissa courir ses longs doigts sur le clavier irrégulier. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise, et sa lourde respiration était irrégulière._

 _\- Papa l'a trouvé dans une maison moldu à moitié détruite. Il n'a pas eu le cœur de le laisser là-bas. Je ne te dis pas l'horreur que c'est de l'écouter... Il n'est vraiment pas doué avec les instrument moldus ! Dit-il._

 _Ginny sourit à cette remarque et soupira. Quelques notes s'échappèrent dans le silence du Séjour avant qu'elle ne parle._

 _\- Il y avait un piano là-bas aussi._

 _\- Voldemort te laissait jouer ?!_

 _\- Je m'ennuyais, alors... je n'avais que ça à faire. Il passait ses journées en missions avec ses Mangemorts. Il se fichait de ma présence, du moment que je n'empiétais pas sur ses activités, et que je restais... sage._

 _Cette phrase, bien qu'anodine, était clairement un mensonge, pourtant, Ron n'en vit rien._

 _\- J'ai eu peur qu'il... qu'il t'ais torturé._

 _\- Au début... et puis il s'est lassé. Je te l'ai dit, tant que j'étais docile... il ne me prêtait pas d'attention. Et puis, le savoir vous combattre sans que je ne puisse rien y faire était une torture suffisante._

 _\- Je... je suis désolé que tu aies dû subir ça..._

 _\- Vous avez plus souffert que moi Ron !_

 _\- Mais c'est fini maintenant ! Tu t'es enfuie ! Tu es à la maison et toutes ses rumeurs de trahison vont enfin cesser. Plus personne n'osera dire quoi que ce soit ou remettre ta loyauté en question !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais..._

 _\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es une Weasley ! Tu as survécu à plusieurs années de détention aux mains du seigneurs des Ténèbres, enfermé avec cette sale fouine ! Tu as fait preuve de plus de courage que tu ne le pense !_

 _\- Ce... ce n'était pas si dur tu sais... Dra... Malfoy, n'est pas si dur à vivre quand on s'habitue. C'est une diva insupportable mais..._

 _\- N'essaie pas de minimiser ce qui t'es arrivée pour nous épargner Ginny !_

 _La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle savait que cela serait inutile. Elle lutta contre la boule s'étant formée dans sa gorge et soupira. Elle devait garder et son calme et respirer. Tout allait bien se passer. Elle devait s'en convaincre ou elle risquait de devenir folle._

 _\- Changeons de sujet. Tu as dit que tu savais jouer ?_

 _\- Oh... heu, juste un peu._

 _\- Montre-moi._

 _Ses joues rosirent. L'idée de jouer devant son grand frère l'intimida brusquement, et elle déglutit difficilement._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si... si c'est une bonne idée. Demain, peut-être. D'accord ?_

 _Ron voulut insister mais se résigna. Elle n'était rentrée que depuis deux jours et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Après tout, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux désormais. Il sourit gentiment et lui conseilla d'aller se reposer. Il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et s'apprêta à partir quand elle lui dit précipitamment. Une lueur de peur et de panique hantait son regard._

 _\- Ron, attend !_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu... tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que je le sais !_

 _\- Tu ne les croira pas ? Tous ces gens, ces rumeurs sur moi... tu me le promets ?_

 _Il s'attendrit devant son angoisse en la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec force, les yeux brillants et la gorge nouée._

 _\- Je te le jure._

 _\- Tu m'a tellement manqué Ron... murmura-t-elle._

 _\- Toi aussi. Je t'aime petite sœur._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

 _\- Allez, ne te torture pas trop l'esprit. Va dormir. Harry revient demain ! Ne t'en fais pas, tout va rentrer à la normal !_

 _Cette nouvelle la refroidit brusquement mais elle n'en dit rien. Ron lui sourit une dernière fois et parti, la laissant seule dans le salon, avec le piano et un air désormais désespéré sur le visage. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues quand elle fut enfin certaine qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle se rassit, plus brisée que jamais, une main sur la poitrine et le visage grimaçant. Elle semblait souffrir le martyre. Son souffle haché amplifia ses larmes et d'une main tremblante elle lança un charme insonorisation sur le salon. Ses sanglots s'approfondirent et devinrent véritablement déchirant._

Voir sa sœur dans cet état bouleversa Ron, toujours coincé dans entrebâillement de la porte. Il n'avait pas su voir sa douleur, son mal-être évident, trop heureux de la voir de retour chez eux. Il s'était montré égoïste et n'avait pas su voir au-delà de ses faux sourires.

 _Le corps tremblant de sanglots, Ginny parcourut de nouveau les notes du piano. Puis, très vite apparut une mélodie jouée timidement. Elle était incapable de la jouer devant son frère. Il aurait forcément compris... Les minutes s'écoulèrent et ses mouvements devinrent plus fluides, signe d'habitude. Elle avait joué cette mélodie des heures entières, espérant qu'elle ne voulait rien dire. Que les notes et les paroles qu'elle avait écrites ne reflétaient que sa peine, et rien d'autre. Pourtant, à l'heure la plus sombre de sa vie, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir. Elle avait déjà trop mal pour ça. Ses larmes séchèrent sur ses joues et sa respiration se calma. Lentement sa voix s'éleva, d'abord tremblante avant de s'affirmer sur la mélodie. Une chanson naquit de sa tristesse. Une chanson qu'elle ne pouvait pas chanter sans penser à celui à qui elle était destinée._

 _ **Guerre des cœurs - War Of Hearts - Ruelle : Version Acoustique :**_

 **Come to me**  
 _Viens à moi_  
 **In the night hours**  
 _Aux heures nocturnes_  
 **I will wait for you**  
 _Je t'attendrai_  
 **And I can't sleep**  
 _Et je ne peux dormir_  
 **Cause thoughts devour**  
 _Car les pensées me dévorent_  
 **Thoughts of you consume**  
 _Les pensées de toi consument_

 **Refrain**

 **I can't help but love you**  
 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer_  
 **Even though I try not to**  
 _Même si j'essaie de ne pas le faire_  
 **I can't help but want you**  
 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir_  
 **I know that I'd die without you**  
 _Je sais que je mourrais sans toi_

 **Stay with me a little longer**  
 _Reste avec moi un peu plus longtemps_  
 **I will wait for you**  
 _Je t'attendrai_  
 **Shadows creep**  
 _Les ombres rampent_  
 **And want grows stronger**  
 _Et veulent devenir plus fortes_  
 **Deeper than the truth**  
 _Plus grandes que la vérité_

 **Refrain**

 **I can't help but be wrong in the dark**  
 _Je n'y peux rien mais me trompe dans le noir_  
 **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**  
 _Parce que je suis accablée dans cette guerre des cœurs_  
 **I can't help but want oceans to part**  
 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir que les océans se séparent_  
 **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**  
 _Parce que je suis submergée dans cette guerre des cœurs_

 **Refrain**

 **I can't help but be wrong in the dark**  
 _Je n'y peux rien mais me trompe dans le noir_  
 **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**  
 _Parce que je suis accablée dans cette guerre des cœurs_  
 **I can't help but want oceans to part**  
 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir que les océans se séparent_  
 **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**  
 _Parce que je suis submergée dans cette guerre des cœurs_

 _Cette chanson représentait tout le malheur de la jeune femme. Toutes ses émotions, ses craintes, ses angoisses et envie se traduisait à travers cette simple musique aux notes parfois manquantes. Sa voix parfois s'était brisée, ses larmes avaient coulées et ses mains tremblaient. Elle luttait contre tous ce que son corps et son cœur désiraient. Elle se sentait vide, arraché à la plus belle partie d'elle-même. Comme une droguée réclamant sa dose, elle était en manque. Un manque insupportable qui oppressait sa poitrine et lui donnait envie de mourir dans l'instant. A quoi bon vivre avec une telle douleur ? Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie, de ce retour à la normal, de Harry et de tout ce que cela impliquerait... Elle ne voulait rien de tout ça. Jamais plus..._

 _Sa respiration s'accéléra et son regard s'agita. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?_

 _Cette simple question la fit se lever d'un bond. Le banc se renversa derrière elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller et courut vers l'entrée du Square qu'elle désarma de tous les sortilèges de protection. Devant la porte, elle s'arrêta cependant et regarda dans la direction que Ron avait pris en lui disant bonne nuit. Une effroyable tristesse se lit sur son visage._

 _\- Je suis désolé Ron... tellement désolé. Mais s'il te plaît... n'oublie pas de m'aimer._

 _De nouvelles larmes apparurent mais cette fois moins amères. Un sourire fendit son visage pâle et elle ouvrit la porte. Un vent frais fit voler ses cheveux et elle parut plus soulagée et libérée que jamais. Il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle._

Le souvenir disparut dans un brouillard et Ron fit face à une pièce vide. Du moins pas tout à fait. Appuyée contre un mur, Ginerva avait regardé, silencieuse, ce souvenir enfouie dans son subconscient. Quand il prit conscience de sa présence il entra franchement. Le grincement de la porte la fit sursauter, et elle adopta une posture de défense en le voyant. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Il ne voulait pas la menacer.

\- Tu... tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, je... Je me suis perdu. Les murs se sont refermés derrière moi. J'imagine que notre joaillière m'a mené ici.

Ginerva le détailla un instant. Une veille douleur teintait les ombres de son visage. Elle lutta contre tous ses instincts et baissa sa garde en serrant les dents. Ils ne pouvaient pas se faire de mal ici.

\- Tu... tu n'avais pas à voir ça...

\- Quand... quand est-ce arrivé ?

Ginerva déglutit difficilement. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec lui, mais mentir n'aurait eu aucune utilité. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

\- Après que le Maître m'ait rendu ma liberté. Le lendemain même, à vrai dire. Revoir Hermione chanter dans le souvenir de Kai m'a rappelé le moment où je me trouvais dans la même situation ; torturée par ce que je devais faire et ce que je voulais faire. L'un des pires soir de ma vie.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Bien sûr ! S'énerva-t-elle. Etre loin du maître me tuait à petit feu, c'était une douleur atroce, au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer ! Et pourtant, l'idée de... de vous quitter une nouvelle fois, et de vous faire souffrir... me faisait presque aussi mal... Aucun choix n'est facile.

\- Je suis désolé, pour ce soir-là... pour ne pas avoir vu que vous...

\- Vous ? Tu me vouetoie maintenant ?

Ses joues s'enflammèrent et il bafouilla, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et bien... je... c'est à dire que... je ne suis pas... pas trop habitué avec heu... je veux dire...

\- Ne te fatigue pas. Je suis juste plus âgée que toi, pas la peine de t'adresser à moi comme à Mcgonagall !

\- Dés... désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta chambre ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse. D'après Magnus, tu ne sors plus depuis des semaines.

\- Je voulais te parler. Je veux dire... parler à Ginny. C'est vous, enfin non, je veux dire c'est "toi" ! Mais... la Ginny plus jeune. Pas que tu sois vieille non, je veux dire, la Ginny encore plus jeune...

\- C'est bon Ron, j'avais compris. Sourit-elle amusé par ses bégaiements paniqués.

\- Je voulais... je voulais m'excuser.

\- T'excuser ? Dit-elle surprise. Ce serait une première.

Il baissa la tête, les joues cette fois rouges de honte mais ne se dégonfla pas. Son regard se durcit et sa voix s'affirma.

\- J'ai conscience que j'ai commis des erreurs. Je veux les réparer ! Je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur ! Je ne veux pas que ce que j'ai vu se réalise ! S'exclama-t-il. Je... je veux arranger les choses !

Ce discours choqua la rousse, qui déjà surprise par sa présence ici, crut tomber des nus.

\- J'imagine qu'il y a un début à tout... dit-elle après plusieurs secondes de silence. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion Ron ; même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, moi, Kai, Scorpius, Magnus... aucun de nous ne pourra jamais te pardonner pour ce qui nous arrivé. Pour ce que tu nous as fait.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal ! je ne veux plus, du moins...

\- Aujourd'hui peut-être, et c'est une bonne chose mais c'est trop tard pour nous.

\- S'il te plaît ! Dis-moi comment faire ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me racheter... pour arranger les choses ! Supplia-t-il en panique.

\- Ron...

\- Ginny, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te perde !

Ginerva se figea à ces mots. Ses yeux exorbités et sa subite pâleur traduisirent son choque. Elle avait tant de fois rêvée que son frère revienne auprès d'elle... qu'il se retrouvent et se pardonnent. Qu'il l'accepte enfin. Elle crut halluciner pendant plusieurs secondes. Le voir aujourd'hui, plus jeune, et plus surtout humain, lui retournait le cœur de sentiments et de douleurs qu'elle avait enfouie il y a des années. La guerre et la vie l'avait endurcie, préparée à tout. Mais pas à la perte d'un autre frère. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle l'avait trahi. Ron s'excusait aujourd'hui, face à elle, prêt à tout pour sauver ce qu'elle avait elle-même brisée... Mais sa haine à son égard était justifiée. Seule celle envers ses enfants ne l'était pas.

Elle avait su, le jour où il avait tenté de tuer son fils encore dans son ventre, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner cet affront. Elle avait compris, que son frère, l'homme maladroit et glouton qu'elle avait aimé, était mort avec l'amour qu'il lui avait porté toute sa vie, jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Et que c'était sa faute à elle.

Ginerva ne sut quoi répondre. Perdues dans ses pensées et sa propre culpabilité, elle déglutit et détourna le regard. Nagini roula autour de son bras et siffla, consciente des tourments de sa maîtresse.

\- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de cet instant... soupira-t-elle. Toi, me suppliant de te pardonner...

\- Ginny...

\- Je vais être franche avec toi. Toute ma vie je m'en suis voulu pour ce soir-là. Toute ma vie j'ai culpabilisé. D'une certaine façon ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. C'est à moi de le faire.

\- Qu... quoi ?

\- Je vous ai trahit. Claqua-t-elle d'une voix froide. Je ... je suis parti de mon plein gré et je t'ai menti. Je suis la seule responsable de ce qui arrivé et j'en assume les conséquences. Je suis celle qui as fait de toi le monstre que je hais aujourd'hui chaque jour pour les tortures qu'il a infligé à mon fils, à Kai et à Rose et à tous ces innocents. Tu me détestais moi ! Et à cause de moi, tu t'es mis à les détester eux. A détester tout le monde ! Alors non, je ne regrette pas mon choix d'être parti, mais... mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me sentir coupable, moi aussi.

Ron ne sut pas quoi répondre devant un tel aveu. Il avait terriblement maudit et haït sa sœur en découvrant qu'elle allait choisir Voldemort à lui, son propre frère, dans le futur. Mais n'avait jamais réfléchie à ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en faisant ce choix. Elle aussi avait souffert. Elle aussi, n'avait jamais voulu le blesser.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner toutes les horreurs que tu as commises au nom de cette haine que tu m'as vouée toutes ces années Ron... Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi elle t'obsédait et pourquoi tu as sombré... j'en suis la seule et unique responsable.

\- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, je...

\- Ne dis rien. Je ne redirais pas ces mots devant les autres, et certainement pas devant Magnus, Kai ou Scorpius, c'est clair ?!

\- O.. Oui, mais...

\- Je suis désolé Ronald. Dit-elle la gorge nouée. Je... je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé et trahi de la pire des façons qui soit. Et je suis désolé de m'être montrée égoïste et d'avoir fait de toi un monstre sans cœur... c'était ma faute.

Ron resta bouche bée, incapable de trouver les mots. La situation avait pris une tournure pour le moins déconcertante.

\- Je t'interdit de répéter ce que tu as vu ou ce que j'ai dit à mon fils. Pour lui tu es un monstre et il a raison. Tu le deviendras sans aucun doute si le futur ne change pas et que nos destins restent figés. Mais, par amour pour le frère que ce monstre a été, et en hommage à toutes ces nuits où il est venu me réconforter quand je pleurais seule dans mon lit, effrayée à cause d'orages... je te devais ces excuses...

\- Donc... donc tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-il, pas certain d'avoir tout compris.

\- Ne fais pas de raccourcis idiots ! Je haïs ton futur. Toi... tu me rappelle de bons souvenirs, du temps où les choses étaient moins compliquées. Disons jus te que... je ne te déteste pas encore.

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Tout n'était pas perdu finalement. Il regarda Ginerva caresser distraitement la tête de Nagini avant de quitter la pièce dans le grincement de la porte. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard en arrière. C'était inutile. A cette heure, leurs deux cœurs étaient allégés.

Et même l'Esprit du Temps, esquiva un sourire dans l'ombre.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre avec la chanson de Ginny ! _War of Hearts_ de Ruelle est juste sublime ! Allez l'écouter ! Et je fais un clin d'œil à tous ceux ayant regardé Shadowshunter car oui... Je suis une fan de Malec ! XD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas ! Je voulais approfondir le personnage de Ron car honnêtement, c'est le mauvais bougre de mon histoire alors bon... ^^ je veux le faire évoluer lui aussi, comme Harry, mais pour lui, cela risque d'être un peu plus délicat. Vous verrez ça dans les prochains chapitres ! ;-)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'envoie des commentaires, cela me fait énormément plaisir ! Je veux vraiment avoir vos avis, ils comptent beaucoup pour moi et m'aident à progresser ! N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous aimeriez comme suite ou comme éléments perturbateurs ! Cela rajouterait un peu de piquant !

Je vous aime fort ! Merci encore de me suivre et de m'encourager ! A très vite, j'espère ! Bizzzeeee


	21. Chapter 21

Si Ron se sentait soulagé après sa conversation avec Ginerva, ce n'étais pas le cas de tout le monde dans le château. Le soir était tombé et la Grande Salle se trouvait étrangement vide. Seul Voldemort y lisait silencieusement, enfoncé dans l'un des fauteuils en velours, un livre de magie noir sur les genoux. Il semblait concentré et même plutôt calme, pourtant, intérieurement, il hurlait. Il ne laissait rien paraître de sa douleur et de son agitation, pourtant elles étaient bien là, à le ronger à petit feu. Le besoin de se rapprocher de Ginerva n'avait fait qu'empirer durant la journée et il aurait donné cher pour y mettre un terme. Pourtant, il endurait en silence cette étrange torture. Il ne voulait rien dire, autant par orgueil que par fierté. Voldemort n'implorait jamais. Sa concentration était mise à rude épreuve aussi il avait du mal à lire correctement les pages de son livre. Les mots se mélangeaient les uns les autres, lui donnant une affreuse migraine qui le distrayait un instant de l'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine et qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il resta ainsi de longues heures, à espérer que la douleur se tarisse et qu'avec elle, partent ses inquiétudes grandissantes concernant leur avenir en ces lieux. Pourtant, rien de tout cela n'arriva. Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement et avec elles, sa raison. Il craignait de devenir fou. Quand rester assis lui devînt insupportable, il se leva d'un bond et jeta rageusement le livre au travers de la salle dans un fracas résonnant. Debout, agité et enfiévré, il déglutit difficilement. Une sueur froide courrait le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner de toute part. Il avait l'impression d'être malade et il détestait ça. Obsédé par ses émotions et sensations confuses, il sursauta quand la porte grinça derrière lui. La chevelure rousse qu'il aperçut le figea sur place. Ginny, vêtue d'une robe de chambre et plus pâle que la mort, se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle baissa la tête en l'apercevant et détourna le regard avant d'entrer et de se diriger vers une pile de bouquins sur la table à manger.

\- Que fais-tu ?

Sa voix les surprit tous les deux. Le mage Noir se fichait éperdument de la réponse, mais cherchait à attirer son attention. Depuis plusieurs semaines, la Weasley l'évitait comme la peste ; non pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on l'ignore, lui, le plus grand Sorcier de tous les temps. Or, elle, évitait constamment sa présence ou son regard. Une situation qui l'amusait au début mais qui le dérangeait aujourd'hui. Sûrement un effet de sa malédiction pensa-t-il, pourtant, il voulait la voir lui parler. Il voulait la voir lutter elle aussi.

\- Je... je ne fais que... passer. Hermione m'a demandé de ramener ses livres. Bégaya-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Et depuis quand es-tu le larbin d'une sang de bourbe ?

Sa mâchoire se contracta à ces mots. Il sourit. Il savait comment la provoquer.

\- Hermione est une née-moldue ! Gronda-t-elle agacée.

\- Née-moldue, Sang de bourbe... des synonymes pour moi mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Elle releva enfin la tête vers lui. Son regard s'était embrasé de colère et elle semblait même se retenir de le gifler. Il sourit en coin, pourtant, il remarqua également ses cernes violacés et ses joues creusées. Elle ne semblait pas avoir manger depuis plusieurs jours, chose qui était vrai s'il réfléchissait bien. Cette petite sotte devait être affligée par le nombre de révélation qu'ils avaient fait, se dit-il.

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Tien donc ? Dit-il surpris en s'avançant de quelques pas.

Le voir se rapprocher la déstabilisa et elle recula instinctivement. Il sourit davantage.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi petite, tu y perdrais.

\- J'ai déjà tout perdu par votre faute !

\- Ma faute ?

\- Ron me déteste, Harry me déteste, ma famille et le reste du monde en feront de même ! Et tout ça à... à cause de vous...

\- Petite idiote que tu es ! Fulmina-t-il hors de lui. Ne rejette pas l'évidence sur moi, tu es et resteras toujours la seule et unique fautive ! La seule et unique responsable de mon malheur ! J'avais le monde à mes pieds ! Harry Potter était mort et toi ! Toi, tu te tordais sous mes tortures ! J'avais gagné ! Hurla-t-il hors de lui.

\- Vous m'avez tout prit ! Mon enfance, ma famille, ma vie et maintenant mon avenir ! S'écria-t-elle à son tour.

\- Et toi tu as réduit à néant des décennies de combats, de travail et de lutte ! J'avais gagné !

Leurs haines résonnaient avec force dans la Grande salle si bien qu'un mur invisible se formait déjà entre eux. L'éclat rouge des pupilles de Voldemort brillaient contre celles brûlantes de colère de Ginny. Jamais elle ne s'était tenue face à lui avec autant de colère. Et pourtant la peur l'habitait malgré tout. La peur que le mage Noir ait raison.

\- Vous êtes le pire monstre de l'histoire ! Et à cause de vous, Harry et Ron sont condamnés à devenir comme vous !

\- Ah ! Maintenant je suis aussi responsable de la crise de nerf de Potter ! Mais excusez-moi ô très chère Mademoiselle Weasley mais que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui vais lâchement les abandonner pour assouvir un désir égoïste ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais sacrifier le bonheur de ma famille à cause de simples sentiments et de cette abomination qu'est l'amour ! Ce n'est pas moi que l'on appellera la Pute de la Mort !

Ces mots lui ôtèrent tout répondant et la firent pâlirent davantage. Pourtant l'étincelle de ses yeux ne s'éteignit pas et s'enflamma même d'avantage quand des larmes de rage dévalèrent ses joues. Tout son visage était déformé par la haine. Et face à elle, l'aura du Seigneur s'alourdissait elle aussi. Tout deux ressemblaient à deux bombes prêtent à exploser et le mur qui les séparaient se matérialisa complètement. L'air vibrait lourdement autour d'eux.

\- C'est vous qui allez m'enlever ! C'est vous qui me retournerez l'esprit ! Vous, vous et encore vous ! Vous allez ruiner ma vie !

\- Et toi tous mes plans ! J'aurai dû te tuer dans la chambre des secrets il y a des années ! J'aurais du mettre un terme à ta pathétique existence ! Cela m'aurait évité tous ces ennuies ! A cause de toi je risque de tout perdre !

\- Tout perdre ! Tout perdre ! S'écria-t-elle en balançant furieusement les livres de son amie contre le mur. Comment osez-vous parler de perte ! J'ai perdu mon frère à cause de vous et bientôt ce sera mon entière famille !

\- Comment pourrais-je jamais laisser ma descendance reposer entre tes entrailles ?! Dit-il un rictus de dégoût coller sur le visage. Tu es la petite impertinente la plus influençable que je n'ai jamais vu ! Tu me suivais aveuglément à tes 11 ans, je vois que tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Et après tu oses reporter la faute sur moi ! Tu essaies de te convaincre, mais cela ne changera rien ! Tu es celle qui trahit, qui ment et me suit ! Tu es et resteras la petite meurtrière en herbe qui tranchait la gorge de poulets pour me satisfaire et cela dès ta plus tendre enfance ! Tu es l'une de mes plus fidèles servantes Ginerva !

\- Non ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Tu laisseras un enfant de huit se faire torturer par ton frère pour me protéger moi et ma descendance !

\- Assez !

\- Mais malheur sur moi pour t'avoir possédé, tu me mèneras à ma perte ! Par ta faute, mes détraqueurs s'en iront ! Harry Potter me surpassera ! Ta famille sera détruite ! Par ta seule et unique faute !

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde bâtard que personne, personne, ne pourra jamais aimer ! J'ignore comment et pourquoi je resterai auprès de vous, mais je souhaite devant Merlin que cela n'arrive jamais !

\- Et bien je le souhaite aussi ! Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu es faible ! Tu as ça dans le sang !

\- Un sang plus pur, que le vôtre ne sera jamais ! Cingla-t-elle.

\- Sale petite...

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un mensonge ! Un mensonge suivit par des fanatiques ! Un ridicule petit garçon traumatisé par la mort de sa mère et l'ignorance de son père ! Un faible en quête de reconnaissance, de pouvoir et d'immortalité ! Vous n'êtes rien ! Rien !

\- Je vais te tuer... je jure de te tuer ! Gronda-t-il figé par le mur magique et les poings crépitant de magie.

\- Et bien allez-y ! Tuez-moi qu'on en finisse avec cette mascarade ! Oh mais vous ne le pouvez pas ! Non ! Car vous avez trouvé plus fort que vous et que désormais la vérité éclate au grand jour ! Votre faiblesse éclate au grand jour !

\- La ferme !

\- Ou quoi ?! Ou quoi ?! Vous n'êtes pas en position de force ! Sans votre stupide baguette, vous ne valez pas mieux que votre moldu de père !

Ces deniers mots eurent raison de sa retenue et une énorme éclaire de feu jaillit de ses mains avant de s'écraser contre le mur magique qui vibra sous l'intensité du sortilège. Le Fedeymont invoqué sans baguette embrasa les tapisseries murales et les étagères encombrées de la bibliothèque. Une chaleur étouffante envahit les lieux et Ginny en hurla de surprise. Tombée à la renverse, elle vit les mains du Sorciers recouvertes d'un feu incontrôlable qui grondait avec fureur dans sa direction. Le rouge de ses yeux se confondait avec celui des flammes. Les protections magiques de l'esprit du temps n'empêchèrent pas le bas du pyjama de la rousse de prendre feu sous la chaleur insoutenable et sa surprise laissa place à la douleur. Quand le sort se tarit, Voldemort tituba un instant. Jamais il n'avait réussi à invoquer un sortilège de cette envergure sans baguette. A vrai dire, il ne croyait même pas cela possible. Il la regarda à terre, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et ne dis rien.

Il crut que la Weasley s'en irait en courant, les joues en pleures, après cela. Pourtant résonna dans le nouveau silence un crépitement d'étincelles incontrôlable de la part de la rousse, que l'aura du feu magique venait de galvaniser d'énergie. Elle connaissait peu de sortilèges informulés et sentait la magie ancestrale des lieux l'affaiblir, mais elle s'en fichait, sa haine et sa douleur surpassant tout dans son cœur. Elle voulait se battre, se venger, le faire payer à son tour pour tout ce qu'elle endurait. Elle se releva furieusement, ignora sa cheville blessée et hurla de rage. Un chauve-furie surpuissant envahit alors la Grande Salle depuis ses paumes et fit voler les cendres de livres à moitié brûlés. Les bêtes infernales s'écrasèrent à leur tour sur un mur invisible qui trembla durant plusieurs secondes. Voldemort surpris, à son tour, tenta d'invoquer un autre feu mais ne parvint qu'à enrager un peu plus les bêtes de la Weasley qui s'accrochaient à sa cape et déchirait ses vêtements sans pour autant le blesser comme elles l'auraient voulu. Après quelques instants elles disparurent toutes, mais laissèrent entrevoir les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés. L'intensité de leurs sortilèges, accentuée par la non utilisation de baguette avait transformé la grande Salle en un véritable champ de bataille. Des cendres volaient partout autour d'eux et des pans entiers de la bibliothèque fumaient, complètement brûler par le feu et déchiqueter par les chauves-souris.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, à bout de souffle et épuisés. Leurs puissances respectives avait pour ainsi dire presque détruite la Grande Salle et pourtant l'intensité de leur haine n'avait pas tarit. Ginny se releva complètement, les genoux tremblants et sa robe de chambre en lambeaux, le visage couvert de griffure. Voldemort, lui, peinait à rester debout et grimaçait à cause de sales brûlures sur ses avants bras. Sa robe de sorcier était pour ainsi dire détruite. Tous deux n'avaient réussi qu'à se blesser eux-mêmes. Ils ne baissèrent pas le regard face à l'autre et se détaillèrent un instant. Ils ne ressemblaient plus à rien, mais quelque chose de nouveau résonnait dans l'air. Une souffrance commune. Leur futur était indéniablement lié, qu'ils le voulaient ou non. Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Ils étaient coincés l'un avec l'autre.

Des bruits de pas dévalant les couloirs les sortis brusquement de leurs contemplations respectives et le visage familier de leur futur fils apparut. Les joues rouges après avoir couru, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'état du Salon. Son souffle se coupa et il bégaya, incapable de parler. Dans cette expression de stupeur et d'incompréhension, les deux sorciers frissonnèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas le nier. Magnus était leur portrait craché. Ils déglutirent difficilement devant lui. Ginny, gênée baissa la tête et Voldemort soupira. Magnus, qui comprit les raisons d'un tel désastre, se renfrogna et serra la mâchoire. Il semblait se retenir de hurler à son tour.

Kai et Scorpius arrivèrent à sa suite, le bousculant dans l'embrasure de la porte, et n'eurent pas la même retenue que leur cousin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Rien ! S'agaça Voldemort.

\- Rien ?

La voix glaciale du Jedusor couvrit les exclamations indignées de ses compagnons. Jamais il n'avait semblé aussi déçut et dégoûté depuis son arrivée ici. Et cela, par leur faute. Ginny bredouilla quelques excuses qui se perdirent le brouhaha général, mais cela ne servit à rien. Leur fils parti, un rictus indigné collé aux joues et ne leur lança pas un regard en arrière.

Voir son futur fils avec autant de ressentis à son égard électrisa la Weasley qui n'en supporta pas plus. Sans réfléchir, elle courut à sa suite, les jambes tremblantes et l'appelant sans cesse. Laissant derrière elle le mage noir qui n'avait pas bouger. Il resta là, sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que d'autres bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre depuis les couloirs. Kai et Scorpius étaient partis à leur tour, prévenir les autres des dégâts infernaux qui avaient été causés. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter les critiques de qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas à voir Ginerva, Potter ou encore La sang de Bourbe. Seul le regard de son héritier et la puissance du sortilège sans baguette de Ginny obnubilait son esprit, couvrant même la tension causée par le maléfice qui le liait à Ginerva. Malgré la douleur de chacun de ses pas, il partit en trombes dans les couloirs de Poudlard, laissant derrière lui les fumer odorante de la Grande Salle dévastée. Il devait faire le vide dans son esprit. Il devait se calmer. Sa rage bouillonnait dans chacun de ses membres et il pouvait sentir déjà les étincelles de magie piquer de nouveau le bout de ses doigts. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait imploser à tout moment.

* * *

\- Magnus ! Magnus attend !

Ginny courrait après son fils dans les couloirs. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser croire des choses qu'il pouvait mal interpréter. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Le jeune homme, plusieurs mètres devant elle, serrait les dents pour ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas la regarder de nouveau et faire face à l'évidence qu'il avait vu dans la grande Salle. Il marcha plus vite pour rejoindre sa chambre mais Ginny réussit à attraper son bras avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Il gronda sourdement pour qu'elle le lâche mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle n'était pas prête à le lâcher.

\- Magnus stop !

\- Lâche moi.

\- C'est hors de question ! Laisse-moi te parler !

\- Pour me dire quoi ?! Hein ? A quel point vous vous détestez toi et mon père ? A quel point vous aimeriez que le futur ne se réalise jamais ? A quel point vous avez tous les deux, honte de moi et de ce que je représente ?

\- Non ! Non ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi !

\- Ah oui ?! Alors pourquoi tant de haine, de lutte et de combat ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous voir en peinture !

\- C'est vrai mais essaie de nous comprendre s'il te plaît ! Implora-t-elle.

\- Je comprends. Mais ça me dégoûte.

\- Magnus ! Ecou...

\- Je ne veux pas vous écouter ! Vous êtes mes parents ! Je suis votre fils et j'existe ! Acceptez-le ! Hurla-t-il en se dégageant de son emprise.

\- Mag...

\- Regarde toi ! Tu... tu serais morte sans ses murs de protections magiques ! Et je suis prêt à parier que tu l'aurais tué aussi sans la moindre hésitation si tu en avais eu le pouvoir !

\- Ce... ce n'est pas...

\- Vrai ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela en a l'air, je t'assure ! Toute cette situation... c'est complètement dingue à croire ou à réaliser ! Magnus, il y a quelques semaines j'étais une adolescente tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale ! Je me battais pour ce que je croyais être juste mais aujourd'hui je ne sais plus quoi croire ! Je suis perdue... je veux dire... met toi à ma place ! C'est Voldemort !

\- Et je suis son fils.

Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur les joues de la rousse et elle ne chercha pas à les essuyer. Elle comprenait la douleur de son fils, mais aurait voulu qu'il comprenne la sienne.

\- Je sais... je sais mais...

\- Mais tu ne l'accepte pas. Tu n'arrives pas à te faire à l'idée que je sois aussi ton enfant. Tu n'arrives pas à croire en tout ce que tu as vu à travers nos souvenirs. Tu n'arrives pas à réaliser que la femme que j'appelle Maman n'est autre que toi dans quelques années ! Souffla-t-il la gorge serrée.

\- S'il te plaît comprends moi... je... je le déteste.

\- Et il te déteste aussi. J'avais compris.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Magnus mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ... je ne suis pas ta mère. Pas encore et... et je ne peux m'imaginer le devenir, encore moins avec ce monstre... il... il va tout détruire ! Ma famille, mes amis, ma vie toute entière...

Ces mots touchèrent le cœur du Jedusor au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait cru possible. Sa gorge se serra et il eut du mal à respirer. De tous ses cauchemars, il n'aurait jamais cru voir celui-ci se réaliser. Sa futur mère, la femme qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, le reniait. Il sembla désorienté et mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre son souffle. Ginny sanglotait devant lui, lui brisant d'avantage le cœur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir pleurer lui aussi, mais il était trop fier, surtout vu la situation. Il ravala sa peine, avant que ses pensées ne se tournent vers sa sœur et son petit frère. Ginny ne prenait pas conscience qu'en le rejetant ainsi, elle les rejetait tous. Sa tristesse se transforma alors en une colère sourde et son regard se durcit. Il regarda la rousse avec fermeté et dit d'une voix sombre.

\- Tu as raison... tu n'es pas ma mère. Elle, n'aurait jamais oser dire cela à son fils.

\- Magnus !

\- Non ! J'en ai assez... fais ce que tu veux...

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Vas-y. Vas le tuer. Retourne auprès de Potter et Weasley, cette famille si chère à ton cœur. Va tuer mon père avec eux. Il en fera de même avec vous de toute façon. Allez vous entre tuez comme si je n'existais pas !

\- Tu interprètes mal ce que j'ai dit ! Se scandalisa-t-elle.

\- Et comment suis-je censé l'interpréter ?! Toi et Papa tentiez de vous tuer ! C'est suffisamment clair...

\- Non !

\- Ose me dire que tu ne le tuerais pas si tu en avais l'occasion là tout de suite !

\- C'est... Magnus... je...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... souffla-t-il dégoûté en tournant les talons.

Elle paniqua en le voyant partir et s'accrocha de nouveau à son bras mais il la repoussa violement.

\- Arrête !

\- Tu te trompes Magnus ! Je n'ai rien contre toi mais...

\- Mais c'est difficile pour moi aussi ! Je souffre aussi de cette situation ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Comment penses-tu que je me suis senti en entrant dans la grande salle tout à l'heure ? Hein ? Mes deux parents s'entre-tuant pour ne pas avoir à affronter leur futur ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâche ! D'hypocrite et de lâche ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte des risques que vous me faîtes courir ! Qui vous dit que cela n'affectera pas ma dimension, le futur que je connais ? Qui vous dit que je ne disparaîtrai à cause de votre gaminerie ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Qu... quoi ... Magnus...

\- Vous me dégoûtez ...

\- Mais...

\- Je suis heureux que Kathy et Elias ne soient pas là. Ils auraient été encore plus déçus que moi.

Cette phrase ôta les mots de la bouche de Ginny qui ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Le cœur en miette elle vit Magnus se dégager de son bras et partir. Elle le laissa faire sans rien dire, les joues encore mouillées de larmes et se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait tout gâché de nouveau. Car au fond, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle s'était montrée égoïste, n'avait pensée qu'à elle, qu'à sa peine... elle n'avait pas pensé que Magnus souffrirait lui aussi de cette situation et de ces combats. Pourtant c'était bien le cas. Et elle s'était montrée indigne de lui. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Sa gorge se serra et elle regarda derrière elle. Comme elle s'y attendait un mur barrait la route censée la mener à la Grande Salle. Elle savait où elle devait aller... bien qu'elle n'en aillât pas la moindre envie. Elle resta debout sans rien faire pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin se décider à avancer. Sa tristesse pour Magnus, se mélangeait à sa haine pour le Mage Noir à sa déception et son dégoût pour elle-même. Elle se sentait changée, indigne d'elle-même et perdue. Ses pieds la guidèrent presque naturellement sur la route qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur depuis des années. Les Toilettes du Second étage. La Chambre des secrets. Elle se dit que Voldemort avait raison, elle aurait dû mourir là-bas il y a des années.

* * *

L'air humide et froid fit frissonner la Weasley quand elle descendit dans les tuyaux exigus et odorant de la Chambre. Des vibrations sourdes courraient au-dessus de sa tête, sûrement ses camarades qui s'activaient à essayer de réparer les dégâts de la Grande salle. Plus elle avançait, plus les mots de Magnus hantaient son esprit, tournant, encore et encore sans lui laisser de repos. La culpabilité rongeait son ventre et son esprit. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même pour sa propre stupidité. C'est vrai après tout, elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences temporelles de ses actes... ce lieu semblait tellement coupé du temps. Peut-être que chaque action avait une répercutions ? Que pouvait-elle en savoir ? Peut-être que par sa faute, la vie de ses autres futurs enfants était en danger ? Peut-être n'existaient-ils déjà plus ? La Ginerva du futur leur avait expliqué que leur disparition ne laissait que des vides, et des inquiétudes, mais si cela venait changer ? L'esprit du temps était sadique après tout ... une foule de scénario plus insensés les uns que les autres envahissait d'angoisse sa cage thoracique. Les visages qu'elle avait aperçu dans les souvenirs de Magnus l'obsédait. Ses enfants étaient si beaux, pourquoi fallait-il que le père soit si monstrueux ? Elle aurait voulu leur offrir un meilleur avenir, une meilleure vie, loin de cette bête affreuse et pourtant elle prendrait le parti de rester à ses côtés ? Qu'elle folle deviendrait-elle ? Le discours de son fils lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule. Pas seule à souffrir, à se sentir dépassée et impliquée dans quelque chose de plus grand qu'elle. Il lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux de la pire façon qui soit, comme elle, l'avait trahi de la pire façon qui soit. Malgré leur lien ambigu, elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir parlé à son fils de cette façon. Honteuse de l'avoir laissé entrevoir ses peurs et les avoir interprétées. Car, au fond, elle aimait son fils ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il était la chaire de sa chaire... mais il était aussi celle de son père. Et pourtant elle l'aimait quand même. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son futur enfant à cause de sa haine profonde pour son géniteur. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Ce serait la goutte de trop. Pourtant elle n'en était pas loin. Et elle devait agir.

Elle suffoquait et avançait douloureusement dans la Chambre. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. A peine arrivéd devant l'allée centrale et le Portrait de Salazar, son souffle se coupa de nouveau. Voldemort était là, sa robe en lambeaux et encore fumante, le visage tordu par un surplus d'émotions contradictoires et indéchiffrables. Il marchait furieusement, tournait en rond comme un animal et fixait le sol. Ses pupilles brillaient d'une lueur sanguine et les veines de son front saillaient sous sa peau de nacre sur laquelle le marbre vert serpentait en reflets mouvant. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, tombaient en mèches décoiffées sur son regard affolé. Une de ses mains si accrochait, comme s'il craignait que sa tête n'explose sous peu. La lutte qui se jouait à l'intérieur de lui devait à peu de chose près ressembler à la sienne se dit Ginny. Son regard tomba sur ses manches relevés jusqu'au coude et dont la peau saignait de brûlures causées par le feu infernale. Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, comme si leur douleur n'était rien de plus qu'un chatouillement supplémentaire. Une broutille. C'était sûrement le cas à vrai dire.

Elle ne dit rien mais avança un peu plus dans la lumière verdâtre de la Salle. Les bruits d'eau et les clapotis causés par sa marche mal assurée la trahirent bien vite et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sursauta en la voyant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle revienne à la charge aussi rapidement et la regarda surpris et haineux, prêt à en découdre de nouveau. Pourtant, elle ne se montra pas menaçante et resta immobile devant lui, la gorge nouée. Sa robe de chambre était calcinée tandis que ses manches, elles, étaient déchiquetées. Des griffures sanglantes cinglaient son visage amaigrit et creusé par la fatigue. Ses cheveux détachés et emmêles couvraient la moitié de son visage et ne laissaient dépasser que quelques taches de rousseur ensanglantées sur son nez, sur lequel les ombres bleutés de l'eau dansaient. Ses yeux fixaient le Mage Noir sans sourciller de leur brun tendre et pourtant intransigeant. Elle semblait prête à se battre de nouveau malgré la fatigue et l'épuisement inquiétant qui se lisaient sur son corps amaigrit, pourtant elle n'en fit rien.

Leur joute visuelle dura plusieurs seconds avants qu'il ne cède et parle un premier. Son comportement l'exaspérait plus qu'aucun autre. Il ne la comprenait pas. Quelque chose d'ambigu chez elle, l'horripilait et exacerbait sa curiosité pour autant. Un mélange insupportable à ses yeux.

\- Tu n'en as pas eu assez vermine ? Tu veux recommencer ?! Lança-t-il les dents serrées.

Elle ne réagit pas mais baissa la tête, plus par dépit que par peur. Un soupir résonna depuis ses lèvres et son souffle trembla. Voldemort sourit, croyant elle allait se rendre, admettre sa faiblesse ou encore ployer devant lui, mais elle n'en fit rien. A la place, elle le regarda comme son égale et dit :

\- Non. Je... je ne veux plus me battre.

\- On admet l'évidence Weasley ? Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

\- Non. Je.. je ne refuse pas de me battre parce que j'ai peur de perdre. A vrai dire, je trouve que j'ai plusieurs chances de gagner... Dit-elle. Mais je ne veux plus. Je... je ne veux plus me battre contre vous.

Le sourire du Lord se fana et laissa place à une nouveau rictus agacé. Comment une simple petite idiote pouvait le mettre hors de lui en si peu de mots ?!

\- Une nouvelle preuve de lâcheté de la part des traites à leur sang... ce n'est pas bien nouveau.

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez, cela m'est égal... je ne veux plus faire parti de votre sordide petit jeu. J'en ai assez, je suis... fatiguée. Et je sais que de nous deux, celui qui en souffrira le plus sera Magnus. Alors je veux y mettre un terme.

L'évocation de leur fils surprit le Mage qui la regarda avec surprise et incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi son caractère de feu s'était si facilement dompté. Lentement, il s'avança, détaillant son minois couvert de sang et réfléchit. Cette image d'elle lui était familière.

\- Comment as-tu su que je serais ici ?

\- C'est ici que tout a commencé entre nous... je suppose que c'est ici que tout finira.

L'emploie du _nous_ les fit tous deux frissonner pourtant Voldemort n'en montra rien. Merlin que cette fille le rendait fou. Il ne le comprenait pas. Que ce soit elle, ou son futur, elle semblait toujours employer des mots qui le touchaient d'une façon qu'il détestait. Même dans la Grande Salle, elle avait su déclencher en lui une fureur plus incontrôlable qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle savait révéler le pire en lui, comme le plus vulnérable. Il détestait ça.

\- Possible... souffla-t-il irrité. Et c'est un bref échange avec Magnus qui t'a convaincu de rendre les armes ? Étrange. Je te croyais plus combative.

\- Je refuse qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux.

\- Voilà bien une pensée de faible !

\- De personne responsable.

\- Ridicule ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Grand bien vous fasse de rire de moi. Mais je ne veux plus voir mon fils souffrir ! Au moins, l'un de nous pense à lui avant sa propre haine.

\- Qu'oses-tu insinuer par-là ? Gronda le Lord.

\- Que moi, contrairement à vous, je le fais passer avant moi ! S'écria-t-elle rageusement en avançant, le montant relevé face à lui. Avant mon désir viscéral de me venger de tout le mal que vous m'avez fait, à moi, ma famille et au monde Sorcier. Avant mon irrépressible envie de vous mort, vous et vos misérables chiens qui vous servent de fidèles ! Avant ma peur de voir ce futur se réaliser ! Avant mon angoisse de me voir attacher à vous par ma seule volonté et ce, pour le reste de ma vie ! Je le fais passer avant mon envie de fuir, de hurler et de me battre contre vous parce qu'il le faut ! Parce qu'il est mon fils ! Parce que malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire de vous, il continuera de vous aimer comme je finirai par vous aimer un jour ! Parce que c'est mon devoir de le protéger de moi-même ! Et parce que je l'aime, et que je dois me montrer digne de l'amour qu'il portera à la mère que je serai un jour !

Ces cris résonnèrent dans la Chambre avec force et conviction, comme ils résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. A ces mots, cette voix, ces tremblements, ces larmes de rage et ce regard. Cette douleur si vive et pourtant si assumée qu'elle portait face à lui, sans honte ni gêne. Elle assumait son choix, et les risques qu'elle encourait à cause d'eux.

\- C'est très... Griffondor. Dit-il déstabilisé à peine un mètre d'elle.

\- Peut-être... souffla-t-elle à bout de voix. Mais cela ne change rien. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi, ça m'est égale désormais.

\- Toujours aussi dramatique.

\- Et réaliste. Vous êtes bel et bien le monstre que j'ai toujours vu en vous et ce depuis le premier jour. Je n'avais juste pas le courage de l'admettre.

\- Ne joue pas avec le feu. Mes considérations concernant ta survie en ces lieux pourraient être revue à la baisse. Grinça-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je dis vrai ? Parce que je disais aussi vrai dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Attention... grogna-t-il.

Gnny se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre de nouveau. Elle devait prendre sur elle. Se contrôler. Se maîtriser face à lui.

\- Soit. Grimaça-t-elle comme si ces mots lui brûlaient la langue. Je me tais. Mais cela ne change rien à ce que je pense de vous.

\- Une griffondor muette ? Je paierai cher pour voir cela si je n'étais pas convaincu que tu n'y arriveras pas.

\- Je veux que cette guerre infernale cesse. Rien d'autre !

\- C'est impossible petite Weasley et tu le sais ! Dit-il une lueur de folie dans le regard. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que toi, comme moi sommes maudits ! Damnés ! Enfermés l'un avec l'autre dans une spirale infernale ! S'écria-t-il en lui saisissant les épaules avec force.

Elle voulut se dégager mais il ne laissa pas faire et resserra son emprise pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il voulut parler quand un sentiment nouveau résonna dans ses entrailles. Un soulagement qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Le lien qui l'unissait à Ginerva s'était apaisé. Il comprit alors ce qui lui échappait depuis le début. Ginerva n'était pas lié à lui, c'était Ginny. Il ressentait l'aura de son horcruxe en elle. L'aura du Journal qui l'imprégnait encore après toutes ses années. Son âme l'appelait à lui, le torturant un peu plus tous les jours. La venue du futur de la jeune femme n'avait fait que déclencher cette hérésie, et il s'en trouvait désormais condamné.

\- Lâchez moi !

Elle se débattit contre lui mais il ne la laissa pas lui échapper.

\- Cette douleur que tu sens au fond de toi ! Ce n'est pas de la culpabilité, de la tristesse, de la peine ou de la colère. Dit-il en appuyant son poing contre son poitrail. C'est un manque ! Un manque insatiable qui te pousse à me haire et que me pousse à vouloir te tuer ! C'est vicieux, puissant et incontrôlable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus affreux que n'importe quel Doloris ? Nous ne pouvons y échapper ! Nous sommes tous deux ses prisonniers...

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma seule est unique envie est de te briser le cou, là tout de suite, pour en finir avec tes niaiseries, ta faiblesse et ton insupportable caractère et pourtant... et pourtant... je m'en retrouve incapable ! Ragea-t-il en la jetant au sol.

\- Vous êtes fou !

\- J'aimerai bien. Cela prendrait alors un sens ! Je suis coincé ! Et tu le sens aussi.

Ginny balbutia en se relevant. Le regard qu'il lui lançait la transperçait de toute part.

\- Je ne vois pas...

\- Ne joue pas ! S'écria-t-il. Je sais que tu sens ce manque ! C'est pour cela que tu te caches dans ta chambre, dépéri un peu plus chaque jour, que tu ne manges plus, dors plus... tu te meurs de l'intérieur dévoré par ce manque ... je ne comprenais pas, trop obsédé par ma propre douleur mais maintenant tout prend enfin un sens. Notre confrontation était inévitable et ce vide parait moins douloureux. Nous sommes maudits. Destinés à nous détruire l'un l'autre sans jamais y parvenir ! Tu es nocive pour mon esprit Ginerva Weasley et pourtant je suis incapable de te supprimer ! Souffla-t-il horrifié.

Ginny ne dit rien quand il se tu, et déglutit. Ces mots trouvaient un sens en elle bien qu'elle ne comprît pas tout à ce qu'il dît. Il s'accrocha davantage à ses épaules, ancrant son regard au sien. Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre frémissaient. Leurs deux respirations étaient hachées par leur proximité.

\- Tu le sens Ginerva. Tu le sens comme moi. Murmura-t-il. Et c'est pour cela que tu me hais tant. Car tu sais que tu céderas dans l'avenir. Que c'est inévitable.

\- Taisez-vous...

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je dis vrai ? Parce que je disais aussi vrai dans la Grande Salle ? Sourit-il amusé en reprenant ses propres mots.

\- Stop.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Plus que tout, tu le sens, et tout comme moi tu détestes ça ! Ce manque d'obsède, te rend folle !

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi. Souffla-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. Tout ça, je... je ne le fais que pour Magnus. C'est pour lui. Rien d'autre. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Grande Salle, n'était que la haine que j'éprouve contre vous depuis des années. Rien d'autre ! Je ne ressens rien à part de la peine et de la peur pour l'avenir qui nous attends moi et ma famille ! Protesta-t-elle les yeux fermés, incapable de soutenir d'avantage son regard.

\- Tu mens. Dit-il contre sa joue en sa taille plus fort.

\- Non !

\- Alors dis le en me regardant dans les yeux.

Elle aurait voulu fuir, partir loin de ses bras plus forts que des étaux. Son souffle chatouillait ses cheveux et son corps écrasait le sien. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer contre lui. Son aura toute entière asphyxiait son air, et lui embrasait les poumons. Elle aurait voulu hurler mais ravala ses cris. Ses paupières se soulevèrent et elle lui fit face. Sa gorge s'assécha instantanément. Il était si prêt. Leurs nez se touchaient, et leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que dire le moindre mot face au rouge sanglant et envoûtant de ces pupilles ? Il attendait qu'elle parle, elle le savait. Il attendait qu'elle soutienne haut fort ce qu'elle peinait à dire seulement à voix basse. Mais elle en était incapable face à ses yeux. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils savaient que lutter était vain. Ils savaient que c'était peine perdue d'avance et que leur destin ne leur appartenait plus. Ils étaient condamnés.

Avant même que Ginny ne puisse comprendre ce qui arrivait, leurs lèvres se joignirent avec force et bestialité. Un baiser étrange, fort et sauvage dénué de toute tendresse. A défaut de ne pouvoir se tuer, ils ne pouvaient que se détester. Mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à le faire autrement. Rien ne pourrait jamais combler leur vide. Pourtant, unis dans ce baiser, leurs cœurs s'apaisaient de leurs tourments. Ne restait que leurs haines. Deux haines qui vibraient l'une pour l'autre dans un élan de détresse et d'envie. S'en suivit des caresses brusques qui arrachèrent les restes de leurs vêtements et dévoilèrent leurs deux corps nus face à l'autre. Le monde n'existait plus autour d'eux. Seul perdurait le sol marbré, froid et humide de la Chambre sur lequel ils s'allongèrent. Le froid de l'eau fit frissonner leurs corps brûlant de fièvre. Leurs souffles étaient lourds, hachés et essoufflés par leurs baisers interminables. Leurs bouches se cherchaient, s'aspiraient, se confondaient l'une l'autre dans un élan de passion et de douleur. Leurs gestes étaient douloureux, méchants et rudes. Mélanges de griffures et morsures, bestialité et force. Ils sa battaient, se rejetaient, revenaient, cherchaient à prendre le dessus, à soumettre l'autre mais aucun n'y parvenait. Leurs soupirs résonnaient dans la Chambre témoin de leur combat amoureux qui ne trouverai pas de fin, ils le savaient.

Ils étaient définitivement coincés l'un avec l'autre. Ils haïssaient cette idée. Et se le faisait savoir de la seule unique manière qui leur permettrait d'y survivre.

* * *

Me revoilà après encore un mois d'absence ! Je suis désolé pour ces délais mais je fais de mon mieux, mon emploi du temps ne me laisse que peu de temps libre. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il laisse entrevoir les débuts de Ginny et Voldemort mais où cela va-t-il les mener ? Mystère pour le moment ;)

Merci énormément à tous ceux qui me suive et me laisse des commentaires, ils m'aident à continuer et persévérer ! Vous êtes géniaux, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Merci encore et à très vite je l'espère ! Bizzzzzzzzzze.


	22. Chapter 22

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Voldemort avait quitté la Chambre des Secrets. Plusieurs heures de silence, seulement interrompu par les clapotis de l'eau que les fontaines crachaient dans des flots discontinus. Ginny l'avait regardé sans rien dire. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien. Pourtant, son cœur hurlait dans sa poitrine. Il criait tout son souffle étouffer par les bras recroquevillés de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était restée assise, nue, sur le marbre froid et humide de la Chambre, incapable de se lever... d'assumer. Ses souvenirs bouillonnaient en elle, lui faisant revivre inlassablement ces dernières heures passées à ces côtés. Elle ne savait même plus quoi en penser. Elle avait dépassé le stade du choc ou de la culpabilité. Ne restait que la phase d'acception. Et c'était la plus dure à ces yeux.

Voldemort avait raison. Raison sur tout depuis le début. Mentir était inutile dorénavant. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas. Sa haine pour lui était plus que réelle. Vivace et incontrôlable elle prenait possession d'elle pour courir dans son sang et colorer ses joues. Mais tout comme l'était son désir pour lui. Comment pouvait-elle haïr et désirer en même temps ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Quand elle l'avait vu se rapprocher d'elle, se coller contre elle, la retenir prisonnière, un feu s'était allumé dans son bas ventre. Un feu qui l'avait embrasée, perdue et profondément bouleversé. Elle avait eu envie de lui. Plus que personne d'autre. Et pourtant elle le détestait à cet instant. Lui aussi. Leurs baisers, leurs étreintes... tout n'était que haine, colère et violence. Des coups, des morsures, des griffures à n'en plus pouvoir. Une lutte, un combat irréel presque. Et pourtant, au milieu de toute leur rage survînt un plaisir intense. Un plaisir sauvage et ravageur qui les avait tous deux plongés dans une transe incontrôlable et quasi-divine. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Jamais. Leurs corps vibraient mutuellement d'une force qui les dépassaient et qui les avaient attirés l'un vers l'autre, comme deux aimants. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait en danger et prisonnière. Mais jamais vulnérable. Jamais elle n'avait cessé de se battre contre lui. Jamais elle ne l'avait laissé gagner. Elle s'était sentie forte. Dangereuse même. Et elle avait aimé ça. Merlin... Tant aimé.

Ils n'avaient pas su résister. Pas voulu non plus à vrai dire.

Leurs haines les avaient menés à cet instant, mais maintenant qu'allait-il en être ? Elle se le demandait bien. Jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, et pourtant, elle en était bien là. Elle ignorait même comment lui prenait la chose. Il était parti rapidement, le regard hagard et déboussolé, toujours teinté de rage et de colère. Il avait perdu le combat en cédant à ce manque, ce vide qui courrait dans leurs cœurs. A peine était-il parti qu'elle l'avait senti de nouveau. Ce parasite qui la rongeait nuit et jour depuis des semaines. Ce manque de lui. C'était étrange à ressentir maintenant qu'elle savait véritablement de quoi il s'agissait. "Un manque de Voldemort"... Risible non ? Et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Ginerva n'avait-elle pas dit que c'était à cause des Horcruxs ? Que son âme cherchait désespérément à se compléter ? D'où ce manque en sa présence... Ginny ne parvenait pas encore à saisir la globalité de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était embarquée. Néanmoins, elle était certaine d'une chose. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'en débarrasser de sitôt. Lui non plus. D'où leur rage permanente. Ils étaient coincés l'un avec l'autre.

Un frisson la parcourut de la tête au pied. Assise, les genoux repliés contre son corps, elle fixait vaguement ses vêtements au sol. Il les lui avait presque arrachés. Ce souvenir fit rosir ses joues et elle déglutit. Elle pouvait sentir les différentes marques qu'il lui avait laissé sur le corps. Des bleues dû à sa poigne quand il la serrait toujours plus fort contre lui, des morsures quand elle le griffait trop fort, des suçons épars sur sa peau pâle... leurs douleurs lancinantes lui donnaient l'impression de revivre continuellement leurs ébats. Elle le sentait près d'elle, sur elle, en elle, partout... Et elle n'était pas sûr de juste détester ça.

Sa seule véritable crainte dans l'instant était de remonter en surface. De croiser Ron, Harry, Hermione, son futur, et surtout Magnus. Elle avait voulu se montrer digne et cesser la querelle viscérale qui la liait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Or, là, elle doutait que celle-ci ne prenne fin un jour. L'idée de le décevoir de nouveau lui retournait l'estomac. Aussi elle repoussait l'échéance autant qu'elle le pouvait. Du moins autant que son corps pouvait supporter le froid humide la Chambre de Secrets.

* * *

\- Magnus ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère derrière lui. Enfermé dans sa chambre depuis des heures, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il se redressa précipitamment de son lit et chercha à se recoiffer sans grand succès. Face à elle, il redevenait un enfant. Ginerva regarda son fils, attristée. Elle savait voir quand il n'allait pas bien. Nagini se terrait sous sa robe noire à col roulé, mais il entendit son sifflement depuis son ventre.

\- Maman ?

Sa voix était grave et enrouée.

\- Kai et Scorpius sont inquiets...

\- Pourquoi ? Ils n'arrivent pas à récupérer les tapisseries ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Magnus... tu sais pourquoi. Tu es enfermé depuis des heures à cause de ce qui est arrivé dans la Grande Salle. Il est temps d'en parler.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire !

\- Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant ! Je sais que la situation entre... Ginny et ton futur père te déstabilises beaucoup mais tu dois au moins essayer de comprendre que les choses ne sont pas simples. Elles ne l'étaient pas de mon temps, alors je n'imagine même ce que cela doit être aux vues des circonstances actuelles !

\- Comment tu peux les défendre ?! Ils... ils ont tenté de se tuer l'un l'autre, c'est irresponsable ! Et dangereux même ! Qui nous dit que cela n'engendra pas de répercutions irréversibles ? Que ni moi, Kathy ou Elias ne venaient à naître ? Notre entière famille pourrait disparaître !

\- Notre famille ! Pas la leur ! S'énerva-t-elle au moment où Nagini sorti son museau de son cou.

\- C'est la même chose !

\- Bien sur que non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Magnus tu dois accepter l'idée que nous et eux, ne sommes pas pareils ! C'est notre passé ! Nous étions... j'étais une personne tout à fait différente en ce temps ! Ton père aussi ! Je suis même surprise que ce genre d'incident ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt à vrai dire.

\- Mais... mais c'est notre vie qui est en jeu !

\- Avant la vôtre il y a la leur... Chéri, tu ne peux pas demander à une adolescente de dix-spet, de se comporter comme une moi. Je sais que c'est dur de comprendre, surtout vu la tournure que prend les choses mais essaye de te mettre un peu à leur place. Imagine que tes futurs enfants débarquent du jour au lendemains et réclame de toi un comportement de parent tout ce qu'il y a de plus responsable et normal ! Dit-elle calmement.

\- Je... j'essayerai de faire des efforts !

\- Personne n'est mort aujourd'hui. Je prends ça pour des efforts.

\- Mais...

\- Magnus... je sais que ton père te manque, comme ta sœur et ton frère. Je sais que tu te sens responsable d'eux mais tu dois accepter le fait que tout n'est pas sous ton contrôle. Je sais que cela te fait peur. Je comprends. Mais s'il te plaît. C'est à ton tour de faire des efforts.

Le jeune Jedusor ne sut que répondre et se mordit les lèvres. Le doute, la peur et la culpabilité jonglaient dans son ventre. Il n'aimait pas être prit à dépourvu ou dépendre d'événement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas maîtriser. Il se sentait faible, vulnérable... Il ne supportait pas cela. Comme son père. Penser à lui retourna un peu son estomac. Il lui manquait tant.

\- Comment... comment va-t-il ?

Le regard de sa mère fut déstabilisé, et s'imprégna d'une tristesse qu'elle tenta vainement de dissimuler à son fils. Une tentative veine, ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle se racla la gorge et tenta de se montrer confiante mais Magnus n'était pas dupe.

\- Il...

\- Maman, ne me ment pas.

\- Il... il va aussi bien qu'il peut aller. Assura-t-elle crispée. Tu le connais, il... il s'accroche. Et puis, Hermione est auprès de lui.

Il y avait quelque chose de terrible à regarder Ginerva à cet instant. Une femme si forte, droite et téméraire, au regard brisé par l'inquiétude et le malheur, la peur et les insomnies... elle tentait de faire toujours bonne figure devant ses enfants, mais le masque s'effritait de plus en plus. Le masque la défigurait littéralement tant il était devenu trop lourd.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ton père pour le moment d'accord, il va bien...

\- Bien ? Maman ! Il se meurt ! Il se meurt et nous ne sommes pas à ses côtés !

\- Je le sais bien... crois moi mais, il ira bien. J'en suis convaincu !

Du moins elle espérait s'en convaincre, pensa-t-il. Magnus savait que sa mère était une forte tête. Il savait qu'elle ne baissait jamais les bras, et ce peu importe les sacrifices. Il savait qu'elle ne tolérerait jamais l'idée de perdre son mari. Il savait qu'elle était dans le déni. Un déni qui la suivait depuis des années et qui lui collait à la peau comme une ombre. Son père se détruisait petit à petit. Il se mourrait devant eux depuis des années. Il était condamné. Mais, cette vérité, sa mère refusait catégoriquement de l'entendre.

\- Hermione ne pourra pas le sauver.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! S'énerva-t-elle. Ta... ta tante fait tout ce qu'elle peut et j'ai... confiance. Bredouilla-t-elle en caressant nerveusement le museau de nagini sur son poignet. Il faut avoir confiance. Et puis ton père est un battant ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'abandonne jamais.

\- Mais je sais aussi qu'il ne pourra pas gagner ce combat-là. Maman... papa est condamné. Prépare-toi à cette idée. Même Kathy et Elias le savent !

\- Magnus ! Se scandalisa-t-elle ! Comment peux-tu parler de ton père ainsi ?!

\- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Hermione se tue à la tâche pour quelque chose qui est vain !

\- N... non ! C'es.. c'est ridicule ! Magnus ! Il s'agit de ton père !

\- Et c'est pour cette raison que je dis cela ! Je te vois essayer de te convaincre que tout va bien depuis trop longtemps... alors que ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est loin d'être le cas ! Dit-il.

\- Magnus...

\- Tu l'as dit toi même, il faut accepter que certaines choses ne soient pas sous notre contrôle.

Ginerva ravala ses mots et blêmit. Son fils parlait avec raison et maturité. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû l'écouter, prêter attention à ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre. Mais elle en était tout bonnement incapable, aussi bien psychologiquement, émotionnellement et mentalement. Voldemort n'était pas juste l'amour de sa vie ou le père de ses enfants. Il était une partie intégrante de son être. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. C'était impossible, inimaginable, inconcevable... Elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Elle préférait mourir que de l'accepter.

Elle tenta de sourire à son fils mais ne put que grimacer et dit d'une voix faible.

\- Ils t'attendent dans la Grande Salle, tu devrais sûrement aller les aider avant que tes cousins ne fassent de bêtises.

Son fils soupira, et baissa la tête. Elle fuyait la conversation. Elle fuyait l'évidence qui se profilait sous ses yeux. Encore et toujours. Magnus ne dit rien, l'embrassa sur la joue et parti rapidement, le cœur gros, la laissant seule avec ses plus profonds démons. Quand la porte claqua, des larmes dévalèrent les joues de Ginerva. Merlin qu'elle souffrait de cette situation. Nagini siffla et remonta autour de son cou, comme pour vouloir la réconforter. Elle esquiva un sourire mais les larmes doublèrent. Ce que son fils ignorait, c'était qu'elle, mieux que personne, savait ce qui rongeait son époux. Mais plus que tout, elle en était responsable... d'où son incapacité à accepter sa futur potentielle mort. Elle ne pourrait pas y survivre. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre à l'idée qu'elle ait pu causer la mort de l'être le plus nécessaire à sa survie sur cette terre.

* * *

Coucou, voici un petit chapitre bonus, avant la reprise des cours ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe XD On voit dans ce chapitre l'évolution des événements vis à vis de Ginny et Voldemort, du moins un aperçut et un échange assez révélateur entre Magnus et sa mère!

Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires encourageant, ils m'aident à continuer ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre !

A très vite ! BIZZZZEEEEEEEEEE


	23. Chapter 23

\- Her... Hermione...

\- Je suis là maître. Je suis là...

La figure pâle de la jeune femme apparue dans le brouillard de formes que perçu le Mage Noir. D'abord flou elle se dessina d'avantage, calmant sa frayeur. Elle était à la même place qu'il y a quelques jours, lors son dernier réveil. Son soulagement fut de courte durée, laissant malheureusement place à une autre peur, plus grande et effrayante que toutes les autres. Il tenta de se redresser mais la brune l'en empêcha, pertinemment consciente qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter contre elle au vu son état. Agacé, il tenta de parler mais gémit entre ses dents à la place. La douleur revenait toujours plus forte, plus brûlante de d'habitude, mais aucune ne lui avait parut aussi insupportable que celle de savoir que sa femme et son fils étaient loin de lui. Il gronda sourdement pendant plusieurs secondes et demanda, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Où... où sont-ils ?

La jeune femme déglutit, et baissa la tête. Assise au chevet de son maître, une serviette humide à la main, elle n'osa soutenir son regard perçant et plein de lucidité malgré sa faiblesse physique. Elle songea un instant à lui mentir, lui évitant alors plus d'inquiétudes mais n'en fit rien. De toute façon, cela n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Épuisée, elle soupira, refréna un énième sanglot, et se mit à tapoter le front ruisselant de sueur de l'homme allongé devant elle.

Le visage de la jeune femme était pâle, cerné et ses joues s'étaient creusée. La Hermione qui lui faisait face avait essuyé la guerre et la mort mais personne n'avait essuyé ses larmes. A la place, elle les avait ravalés toute sa vie, profitant de chaque sourire qu'elle pouvait voir et donner. en ce monde. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le temps des sourires malgré la peine n'était plus. Seule restait la peur quotidienne et la terreur de voir ses enfants disparus.

\- Je ne sais pas maître. Personne... personne ne sait...

La respiration du Mage s'intensifia pour ressembler à un grognement de gorge. Une convulsion le prit malgré lui, et dans sa colère il gémit les dents serrées, le corps tremblant et les mains accrochées à ses draps. Hermione ne pouvait rien faire dans ces moments, si ce n'est regarder. Elle regardait déjà depuis plusieurs années maintenant et l'horreur mêlée à la frustration n'avait pas quitté sa poitrine. Voldemort se mourait devant elle. Et elle se sentait incompétente, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour le sauver. Elle, la plus grande sorcière de sa génération et élève prodigue du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, était inutile. Ces crises étaient de plus en plus intenses et régulières, tous deux le savaient et ne pouvaient rien y faire.

\- Maître, calmez-vous... s'il vous plaît... Votre... votre colère ne fait qu'accentuer votre état !

\- Re... retrou... ve les !

\- Tout le monde les recherche Maître ! Mais les moldus rendent nos patrouilles compliquées et personne ne sait où chercher.

\- Les moldus ! S'écria-t-il dans un râle de gorge, le visage rouge et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ils se seraient vanter de les avoir capturés...

\- Re...retrouve les !

\- Je... je fais ce que je peux maître... je vous le jure... Sanglota-t-elle. Tous nos gardes patrouillent jour et nuit depuis des semaines !

\- Elle est quelque part... là... là où je ne peux pas l'atteindre... Tu dois cherc...

Sa phrase s'interrompit par un râle de douleur déchirant. Tout son corps tremblait et ruisselait de sueurs froides. Le voir ainsi semblait surréaliste pour Hermione. Plus pâle qu'un cierge, les veines bleutées de son corps noircissaient sa peau, répandant toujours un peu plus le mal dans son être. Ses cheveux noirs avaient poussé et collaient son front humide. Ses yeux, tantôt fermés de douleurs ou exorbités, reflétaient des émotions agitées, des pensées douloureuses et de la panique. Sa panique face à ses plus grandes peurs : Sa mort et celle de sa famille. Ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une ligne fine et bleutée, en accord avec son teint de craie et ses joues creusées. Malgré son cœur battant, il ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à un vivant.

\- Maître, calmez-vous... vous devez prendre votre potion.

La voix d'Hermione lui sembla lointaine mais il n'y fait pas attention. Il ne pensait qu'à son fils, qu'à sa femme, qu'à leurs possibles morts suite à leurs disparitions et surtout, il ne pensait qu'à son incapacité à se lever de ce lit, pour aller lui-même les retrouver. Il ferma les yeux mais senti la main fraîche de son élève sur sa joue. Il savait qu'elle faisait de son mieux, mais que rien ne serait jamais suffisant. Il ouvrit difficilement la bouche incapable d'en supporter d'avantage et avala goulûment le liquide froid qu'Hermione lui faisait une fois par semaine depuis plusieurs années. La douleur ne tarît pas mais sa conscience, elle, si. Très vite son visage se détendit et sa crise passa. Sa respiration se calma à son tour et il retomba dans le coma magique nécessaire à sa survie.

La Malfoy soupira, exténuée et à bout de nerfs. L'absence de ses fils la rongeait de l'intérieur, tel un cancer, une malédiction dont elle n'en voyait pas la fin. Et l'inquiétude pour son maître et Ginny ne faisait que la faire dépérir davantage. Tout ce mal, cette peur et cette angoisse ne finirait-elle donc jamais ? Elle se le demandait bien. Fatiguée, elle passa une main sur son visage cerné et se rassit sur sa chaise. La respiration de son maître se calma lentement, avant de redevenir presque imperceptible. A le voir ainsi, les yeux fermés et le souffle court, on l'aurait cru mort. Hermione n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Drago non plus d'ailleurs. Il vadrouillait partout où il lui était possible d'aller. Blaise avait envoyé des espions dans le monde moldus, au cas où ils seraient mêlés à ces disparitions. Et pendant ce temps, Rose, sa fille, assistait Kathy dans ces recherches de sorts et potions qui aideraient à localiser leurs frères. Elles aussi ne dormaient plus. Voir sa mère disparaître devant elle l'avait profondément marquée. Ajouté à celle de son frère et l'état de son père, autant dire qu'elle ne dormait plus que sur une oreille. Comme tout le monde ici.

Une peur collective montait, sourde et pourtant assourdissante dans le château. Celle d'être le prochain à disparaître à son tour. Et cette peur n'épargnait personne... Cette idée fit frémir Hermione. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. Dans un énième soupir elle entendit la porte principale s'ouvrir et vit, avec stupeur, les petites boucles brunes d'Élias dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses grands yeux cherchèrent son père dans l'obscurité tamisée de la chambre, mais ils ne purent le trouver avant que la Malfoy ne se précipitent vers lui, la voix grondante.

\- Élias ! Par Merlin, tu n'as pas à être ici, tu le sais très bien ! Dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Mais je peux d'habitude. Dit-il la mine triste et déçue.

Élias était encore jeune, mais ne manquait pas de vivacité d'esprit. Petit, avec de grands yeux sombres, quelques tâches de rousseurs et des bouclettes ébènes, il avait le visage d'un ange qu'on avait envie de cajoler. Kathy ne le quittait plus d'une semelle depuis plusieurs semaines, affolée à l'idée que son petit frère soit lui aussi victime d'un enlèvement. Le cœur fendu en deux par la peine de son filleul, Hermione s'accroupit à sa hauteur et passa une main sur sa joue rose.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu veux voir ton papa, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il se passe des choses difficiles en ce moment. Mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre, ne t'en fais pas. Tout revient toujours dans l'ordre. C'est le retour à la moyenne. Dit-elle en se voulant rassurante.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est un concept. Quand tout va bien, quelque chose de moins bien arrive, alors il y a un retour à la moyenne, à une situation ni trop bien ni trop mal. De même quand tout va mal, la situation s'arrange forcément à un moment ou un autre. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Alors il faut attendre le retour à la moyenne ?

\- Exactement mon ange, tu as tout compris. Allez, retourne voir ta sœur, Kathy doit te chercher partout.

\- Mais il vient quand le retour de la moyenne ? Demanda-t-il impatient.

\- Je ne sais pas. Bientôt, j'espère.

\- J'espère aussi !

Elle sourit tristement, et regarda partir l'enfant, déçut et en attente de quelque chose qui risquait peut-être de ne jamais arriver. Mais elle préférait lui donner de l'espoir aujourd'hui, plutôt que de briser ses minces chances de garder son innocence intacte encore quelques temps.

* * *

\- Par Merlin, mais quelle horreur ! C'est... c'est affreux ! S'écria Hermione, choquée, en dévisageant le pan de bibliothèque détruit par les flammes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Le moindre que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes. Dit Kaï. C'est un vrai foutoir.

\- Je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas faire de magie ici. Dit Drago dépité.

\- De toute évidence, l'esprit du temps s'est vu un peu dépassé. La magie d'un sorcier n'est pas limité à sa baguette, mais à sa force. Peu arrivent à l'extérioriser avec autant de force sans intermédiaire magique. C'est particulièrement remarquable et rare. Expliqua Magnus la mâchoire serrée.

Depuis son retour, le jeune sorcier s'était montré froid et distant. Personne n'alla donc le contredire sur son explication. Depuis déjà plusieurs heures, tous essayaient de ranger, nettoyer et réparer les dégâts de la Grande Salle. Si Hermione était presque en deuil à la vue de tous ces ouvrages perdus, et essayait de trouver des livres à sauver, Drago, lui, se plaignait du travail à faire et de l'absence d'elfes de maison dans le château. Kaï, comme à son habitude, mettait plus de bazar qu'il n'en rangeait ; Blaise cherchait sans en démordre les pièces en marbres noircis de cendre de son jeux d'échec, et Ron était parti prendre des nouvelles sa sœur, elle-même disparue depuis l'incident avec Voldemort. Harry, lui, n'avait pas voulu rester de risque de déclencher de nouvelles hostilités, et Ginerva n'était pas encore revenue de sa conversation avec Magnus.

Aussi, personne n'était surpris de sentir une légère tension dans l'air, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient tous pris conscience de l'infime possibilité, mais possibilité quand même de pratiquer la magie en ces lieux. Cela semblait ouvrir de toutes nouvelles perspectives. Agenouillée par terre, une pile de livre à la main, Hermione soupira de désespoir. Tous ces livres si précieux et indispensable partis en poussière, perdus à jamais... Cela lui retournait le ventre. Partir d'ici et comprendre la magie qui enveloppait ces lieux allait devenir bien plus compliqué sans les indications des bouquins et les notes qu'elle avait pris. Bien entendu, ces dernières avaient, elles aussi brûler.

\- Arrêtes de pleurer sur du papier Granger ! S'énerva Malfoy. Ce n'est pas comme-ci ça nous aurait sorti d'ici.

\- Excuse moi, mais tu n'en sais rien ! Et maintenant, personne ne pourra le savoir ! On avait besoin de ces livres ! Dit-elle en se relevant rageusement face au platine méprisant.

\- ça fait des semaines que tu les étudiais ! S'il y avait quelque chose à savoir ça se serait su depuis longtemps !

\- Ah, parce que c'est toi qui les lisaient peut-être ? C'est toi qui cherchaient désespérément un moyen de sorti d'ici jour et nuit ? Ah mais oui j'oubliais, non ! Non, parce que Monsieur Malfoy est tellement intelligent qu'il n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir un livre, non, non, ce serait trop dégradant, trop fatiguant pour ce pauvre Monsieur Malfoy et son délicat petit cerveau de sale fouine ! Tu n'as rien fait depuis que nous sommes là ! Rien ! et tu oses te plaindre ! S'écria-t-elle à bout de nerf, les mains pleines de cendres.

\- Prend garde à tes mots Granger ... Ragea Malfoy dans ses dents.

\- Pourquoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il ne faudrait pas risquer de blesser ce cher Drago Malfoy dans son petit orgueil d'enfant pourri gâté ! Cela serait affreux pour lui ! Le pauvre !

\- Comment oses-tu sale petite...

\- Sang de bourbe ? Dit-elle plus fort que lui. Eh bien oui, tu as raison ! Je suis une sale sang de bourbe qui oses, et qui n'a pas peur de toi, ni de ton père, ni de ton sadisme ou de ton influence !

\- Et aux dernières nouvelles, tu vas coucher avec.

\- Kai !

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Dit-il.

\- Plutôt mourir dévoré par un hippogriffe que d'épouser cette sale sang de bourbe ! S'écria Drago.

\- Rassure toi, il est hors de question que cela arrive !

\- Hé ! S'agaça Scorpius face à la crise montante de ses futurs parents.

\- Quand je pense que je vais faire ma vie avec toi... une sale Moldue, une insupportable miss je-sais-tout, un rat de bibliothèque sans avenir !

\- Sans avenir ! Excuse moi mais moi au moins je ne me repose pas sur mon nom pour avancer dans la vie ! Et crois moi que je prie Merlin chaque jour pour ne jamais porter le nom Malfoy ! Vous avez autant de sang sur les mains que Voldemort lui-même et vous venez parader comme des paons ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier !

C'est un champ de force qui arrêta Drago dans son élan, qui, poing levé, s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle. Face à la situation, c'est Scorpius qui se précipita entre eux, autant indigné que blessé par leurs mots.

\- On se calme !

\- Tu vois ! Dis Kaï en lâchant son balai devant la scène. C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis presque content d'être adopté. Au moins je n'ai pas hérité de leurs caractères.

\- Kai ... Soupira Magnus.

\- Elle est plus butée qu'un âne et lui, plus fière qu'un coq ! Va faire le mélange ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu n'aides pas là...

\- Il n'y aura aucun mélange ! S'écria Malfoy. Jamais je ne poserai une main sur cette saleté !

\- Assez ! C'est ridicule ! S'exclama leur fils. Vous n'êtes plus des gamins.

\- De toute évidence il n'est pas au courant. Je lui aurai bien écrit un mémo pour lui dire, mais le connaissant je doute même qu'il sache lire ! Cingla la Granger.

\- Maman ! S'indigna-t-il.

\- Ne bataille pas Scorpius, cette femme ne sera jamais ta mère ! Jamais je ne le permettrais, j'en fais le serment !

Alors que Scorpius sentait la situation lui échapper, un éclair aveuglant frappa dans son dos, propulsant avec fracas les trois protagonistes au sol. La lumière du chandelier vacilla dans la grande Salle alors que tous essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Si les éclairs étaient devenus leur quotidien, aucune d'eux n'étaient en mesure de prévoir leur intensité et conséquence. On crut percevoir l'ombre de la femme apparaître au-dessus de Drago, furtive et discrète avant de s'évaporer dans l'air, comme un brouillard. Comme toujours, sa présence et ses tours pesaient sur eux, tels une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes. Paniqués, Magnus et Kaï se précipitèrent vers eux. Tous grimaçaient, le visage tordu de douleur et la tête vrombissante des acouphènes causés par la détonation de la foudre.

\- Maman ! S'écria Kaï.

\- Je... je vais bien...

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Elle était là. La femme était là ! Dit Scorpius.

\- Génial, la folle est revenue...

\- Heu... les gars...

La voix tremblante de Blaise les interpella tous. Debout face à l'angle du canapé, le métis fixait le sol, incrédule et pétrifié. Le présage de se regard les fit tous frissonner et la mouvance d'un corps apparu. D'abord timide et engourdi, l'individu se releva d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Habillé de noir et d'une cape épaisse, il semblait agité. En voyant son visage, Blaise blêmit, la bouche pleine de bafouilles incompréhensibles.

\- Blaise ?

Cette voix, familière et inconnue à la fois ne laissait pas de doute. Pourtant personne n'osa y croire, comme à chaque nouvelle arrivée de voyageurs temporels. Grand, et blond, l'homme avait un timbre de voix grave, presque enrouée. Ses cheveux coupés courts sur le côté et sa barbe négligée contrastait avec le bleu métallique perçant de son regard. Quelques rides se devinaient discrètement, mais il était indéniable, que Drago Malfoy avait bien vieillit.

\- Blaise, c'est toi ? Dit-il affolé.

Il ne remarqua pas les individus dans son dos et continua de fixer son ami de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à la situation. C'est Scorpius qui réalisa l'évidence le premier.

\- Papa ?

La voix de son fils le transcenda et se retournant d'un coup, une vague de soulagement sembla l'envahir. Des griffures cinglaient ses joues, de la terre s'accrochait à ses cheveux humides et vêtement. De toute évidence, il les avait sans relâche recherché depuis leur disparation. Stupéfait de voir son père dans un tel état, il resta coi.

\- Scor... Scorpius ?

Drago se jeta sur lui dans une étreinte si forte que même son fils en fut surpris. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui avait porté toute sa vie, il n'était pas habitué à de telles démonstrations affectives de sa part. Pourtant, Drago Malfoy était bien là, plus vieux, les traits tirés, le visage crispé de bonheur et de soulagement pour son enfant disparu. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Kaï, et son bonheur fut complet, inespéré. Il enserra de la même force passionnée son fils adoptif, plus timide et réservé face à son émotion si forte. Pourtant, le voir réchauffa son cœur. C'était comme rentrer un peu à la maison.

\- Vous êtes là ! Dit-il. Vous êtes là ! Merlin merci je vous ai retrouvé ! Mais...

\- Papa, comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, mais après tout ce temps je vous ai retrouvé !

Son regard était agité et sa joie sans fin. Après tout ce stresse, ces peurs et ces recherches, il avait réussi à retrouver ses enfants. Enfin. Son émotion le submergeait au delà des mots.

\- Mais comment ? Tu n'as rien vu ? Rien entendu ?

\- J'ai... j'ai... il y avait la foudre et puis...

Ses paroles étaient hachées et son souffles court, mais le Malfoy se tu en plein milieu de sa phrase, stupéfait et bouche bée. Face à lui, la jeune Hermione Granger le regardait, elle aussi particulièrement mal à l'aise et gênée. Son alliance en or massif brillait devant tous, comme si le futur la narguait. Au regard que lançait leur père, Scorpius et Kaï s'empressèrent de parler.

\- On peut tout expliquer, ce n'est pas...

\- Hermione... murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Non, justement, ce n'est pas ce que tu...

Mais il n'entendait plus. Ne voyait plus rien. Si ce n'est, elle. Sa femme. Ici, devant lui après des semaines de recherches intensives, d'insomnies et de peurs permanentes, elle était là, avec ses enfants. Ils étaient réunis. Tous ensemble. En famille. Devant tous et sans la moindre gêne, Drago Malfoy se jeta sur elle, désespérée et soulagé. Sans qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, ses bras l'enlacèrent fortement et la soulevèrent de terre, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise qu'il n'entendit pas, le visage trop enfouit dans son cou. Le jeune Drago, lui observa la scène, livide. Dans sa joie et son ivresse, le Malfoy n'entendit pas non plus les exclamations de ses enfants affolés, et sans la poser au sol, l'embrassa profondément. Ce baiser aussi passionné qu'affamé cloua tout le monde sur place. Hermione, trop choquée pour réagir mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qui arrivait. Prise de panique, sa main partie d'elle-même et vînt gifler si violemment la joue barbue du Malfoy qu'il en tituba un instant. Ses yeux ronds et ahuris fixèrent la jeune femme sans comprendre avant que celle-ci ne prenne ses jambes à son cou, incapable d'e supporter davantage.

* * *

Coucou ! Alors, je n'ai pas posté depuis un certain temps, les études sont difficiles et le temps passe vite, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Laissez moi vos avis et commentaire, ils me poussent à me bouger les fesses XD

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des commentaires, vous êtes géniaux ! Chaque message compte !

BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEE


	24. Chapter 24

Face au regard complètement perdu de leur père, Kai et Scorpius s'inquiétaient. Lui faire comprendre la situation n'avait pas été simple, surtout avec la fuite en panique d'Hermione, son double plus jeune que lui devenu plus pâle qu'une craie, et l'apparition furtive mais dramatique de Ron, sur lequel Drago avait bien faillit se jeter. Aussi, après de longues explications, il ne dit plus rien, l'air hagard et profondément perturbé.

-Papa ? l'appela Scorpius, inquiet face à son silence.

-Un... un esprit du temps, tu dis ?

-Oui, elle nous séquestre depuis tout ce temps. C'est sa faute à elle si on est là, pas celle des Moldus.

-Je... je vois... dit-il, peu sûr de lui.

-C'est vrai ? Non, parce que… même nous on a encore du mal avec tout ça, dit Kai.

-Mais... Hermione… Elle est donc...

-Le passé de Maman. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'as... frappé. Tu te souviens bien qu'en ce temps, vous deux n'étiez pas très proches.

-Oui, notre passé a été très longtemps... mouvementé. Mais j'avoue que ta mère ne m'avais pas giflé depuis longtemps, dit-il à en regardant son double, qui était silencieusement assis juste en face de lui.

-Donne nous des nouvelles de la maison ! dit Magnus, impatient. Kathy, Rose, Elias et mon père ? Comment vont-ils ?

-Ils... ils vous cherchent. Kathy met au point un système de localisation avec Rose, ou du moins elles essaient. Elias ne comprend rien à la situation et vous réclame de plus en plus, toi et ta mère. Vous leurs manquez tous. Nos équipes vadrouillent partout depuis des semaines ! Cette... cette situation est complètement surréaliste !

-Et les Moldus ?

-Nous n'avons pas eu de pertes récemment, mais nous sommes sur nos gardes.

-Et le Maître ? demanda Kai.

Malgré lui, Drago baissa la tête et soupira. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir sa résiliation mêlée de tristesse sur son visage. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, cette fois pour laisser place à une Ginevra pressée et essoufflée. Ses joues roses et ses cheveux en bataille offraient un spectacle à la fois ravissant et surprenant. Elle avait probablement dû croiser Hermione dans un couloir du château. A sa vue, Drago se leva de son siège, incrédule et bouche bée.

-Gin ? dit-il dans un souffle.

-Drago ! C'est bien toi ! s'écria-t-elle.

La joie sur leur visage illumina la pièce entière, laissant leurs enfants pantois. Prise par l'émotion, la rousse se jeta dans les bras de son ami, qui lui avait tant manqué à travers ces dures épreuves. Cela fit pâlir d'avantage le jeune Malfoy, gêné de se voir aussi affectif avec une Weasley.

Le futur Drago, lui, s'en contre ficha. Son soulagement était total. Ginevra était saine et sauve, avec leurs enfants. Il l'avait retrouvée, elle aussi. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Leurs retrouvailles étaient fusionnelles, sincères et tendres ; quelque chose aux allures irréelles, d'un point de vue extérieur. En voyant sa barbe si mal taillée et ses cernes, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Un rire de joie mêlé de larmes, mais un rire quand même.

-Tu étais là ! fit Drago.

-Oui ! Mais… et toi ? Elle t'a enlevé aussi ?

-On dirait bien. Ils m'ont tout expliqué mais j'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à tout assimiler. C'est... c'est impensable, dit-il en se tournant vers ses fils.

-Je sais, je sais. Nous... nous cherchons un moyen de nous évader mais cette femme complique les choses. Elle ne semble pas décidée à nous laisser partir de sitôt.

-Mais il le faut ! Je ne peux pas rester ! Personne ne le peut ! Vos disparitions nous ont plongées dans un climat de peur, personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe ! Hermione est déjà suffisamment inquiète pour les enfants, si elle apprend que j'ai disparu à mon tour, elle risque de perdre pied ! s'exclama-t-il. Je dois repartir !

-Personne n'a le choix ici, dit Blaise. On est condamné à rester jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réparé nos erreurs ou quelque chose comme ça. Cette folle pense que nous sommes responsables d'un problème spatio-temporel que nous seuls pouvons régler. Autant dire que ce n'est pas de la tarte.

-On fait de notre mieux, Drago, mais tu dois comprendre que rien n'est simple ici. Les confrontations ne sont pas petites.

Le regard qu'elle jeta au pan de mur complètement calciné suffit au blond pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Mais un mystère régnait toujours dans son esprit :

-Qui d'autre est là ? Provenant de notre passé, je veux dire.

Ginevra déglutit, inquiète et consciente de la gravité de ses mots pour son ami.

-Harry Potter, mon frère, mon propre double, et également celui du Maître...

-Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-il brusquement.

-Ce n'est que la version jeune de lui ; ils arrivent tous de la Guerre de Poudlard.

Le cerveau de Malfoy tournait à plein régime, essayant de comprendre et de faire des distinctions mais le rouge de ses joues ne retomba pas. L'idée d'être coincé avec son pire ennemi lui donnait envie de vomir.

-Attends... Tu as dit que le Maître est là ?!

-Celui d'il y a vingt-cinq ans environ, oui, répondit Ginevra.

Ce surplus d'informations le fit se rasseoir. Une migraine menaçait de lui faire perdre le peu de raison qu'il avait encore à cette heure trouble. Essoufflé, il regarda son amie. Dans le creux de son cou, Nagini sifflait de joie face à leurs retrouvailles. La voir lui redonna le sourire.

-Je suis désolée que tu sois mêlé à tout ça, Drago, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ne dis pas ça… Au moins, je vous ai retrouvé. C'est le plus important pour moi.

-Pardon, mais je doute que tu dises ça longtemps…, dit Kai.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Sortir d'ici, du moins essayer, coûte relativement cher. On en a tous payés le prix ici, et tu devras également le payer.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit le blond, confus.

Plus son fils adoptif parlait, plus l'inquiétude et la méfiance le gagnaient. Les visages déconfits de Scorpius et Magnus ne le réconfortèrent pas le moins du monde, pas plus que celui de la Dark Lady.

-Nous devons partager le futur à la génération passée… Notre vie en somme, dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Cela veut dire, mon cher Drago Malfoy, que tu vas devoir nous exposer tes plus grands traumatismes, tes plus grandes joies et la majorité de tes souvenirs. Tout cela, bien entendu, contre ton gré et dans des conditions grandeurs natures particulièrement désagréables.

La voix charismatique et sarcastique de Voldemort envahit le nouveau silence de Grande Salle. Face à lui, Drago se leva par réflexe, le corps parcouru de frissons. Sous sa manche, il put presque sentir le picotement familier de sa marque, galvanisée par la présence de son Maître. Debout et face à face, les deux hommes se détaillèrent, à la fois surpris et choqués. Amusé par les yeux ahurit de son fidèle, Jedusor émit un fin sourire et poursuivit sa déclaration, ignorant par la même occasion le regard brusquement suspicieux et interrogateur de Ginevra.

-Je dois dire que tu vieillis bien, dit-il.

-Maître... c'est incroyable…, murmura-t-il.

-Malheureusement pour toi, Drago, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le petit monde sadique de notre ravisseuse. C'est un véritable enfer ! Tu vas adorer.

Le ton et la voix de Jedusor semblaient irréels au nouveau venu. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas vu face à lui, debout, parlant et respirant de la façon la plus naturelle qu'il soit. Tant d'années à le voir mourir à petit feu, pour finalement le retrouver par le plus grand des hasards, jeune et en pleine santé. Il croyait rêver. Il n'avait plus espéré le voir ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Tout son être vibrait de l'écho du choc que cette vision lui intimait. Il en était bouleversé, et eut du mal à parler sans que ça voix ne vacille.

-Je... je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. C'est difficile à croire…

-En effet.

-Au fait, la prochaine fois que vous prend l'envie de faire une petite crise de pyromanie, soyez gentil de vous retenir ! lança Kai, toujours appuyé sur son balai au milieu des cendres.

-Le travail forme la jeunesse Kai, ne te plains pas, cingla-t-il froidement.

-Quelle gentillesse !

-Attendez, je n'ai pas tout saisi. Nous devons partager nos souvenirs ? intervient de nouveau la version adulte de Drago, désorienté.

-En gros oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Officiellement, cela va nous permettre de sortir d'ici. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas fait beaucoup de progrès, dit Blaise.

-Nous en aurions fait si certains n'avaient pas émis autant de résistance à coopérer, dit Jedusor en visant le trio masculin.

-Hé ! C'est notre droit de ne pas vouloir exposer nos vies ! s'énerva Magnus. Voir ces souvenirs est douloureux et profondément perturbant.

-Comme c'est votre droit de vouloir rester enfermer ici, mais sachez que c'est loin d'être le mien !

-Faîtes attention, vous allez nous faire un retour de flammes, intervient Kaï, sarcastique.

-La ferme, Kaï !

-Si peu d'humour… fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Arrêtez un peu avec vos histoires, c'est ridicule ! s'énerva Ginevra dans un sifflement agacé de Nagini. Nous voulons tous sortir d'ici et si possible en gardant un minimum d'intégrité et d'intimité. Les enfants, que s'est-il passé avant que Drago n'apparaisse ? Il y a forcément eu un déclencheur.

Si Drago et Socrpius gardèrent le silence au souvenir de la dispute, ce ne fut certainement pas le cas de Kaï et Blaise.

-Disons que comme Ginny et le Maître, Drago et Hermione ont eu un échange quelque peu mouvementé.

Les joues du Maître s'embrasèrent et ses yeux s'affolèrent, en proie à une vive émotion. Seule Ginevra le perçut parmi l'assemblée et cela augmenta sa suspicion.

-Mouvementé ? répéta-t-elle en encourageant les autres à continuer.

-Une dispute, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique entre eux, ajouta Blaise. Mais qui n'a pas dû plaire à l'Esprit.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ginevra.

-Granger n'est qu'une idiote ! s'énerva le jeune Drago, revigoré par sa haine bouillonnante envers la Gryffondor.

-Et tu vas l'épouser… fit remarquer Kaï.

-La ferme, Kaï !

-Sur quoi portait l'objet de la dispute ? demanda la rousse.

-Sur tout et rien : Le manque de respect de Drago, l'entêtement de d'Hermione, ajouté au stress et à la destruction d'un pan entier de livres ; et pouf, un éclair, et Papa arrive.

-Il doit y avoir autre chose, marmonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés d'incertitude.

-C'est toi, dit Kaï à son cousin.

-Quoi « moi » ?

-La dispute. Drago a juré qu'Hermione ne serait jamais ta mère.

-Pardon !?, s'écria brusquement le Malfoy plus âgé, hors de lui.

-Par Merlin...

\- Je comprends mieux, ajouta le Mage Noir. Note pour l'avenir, éviter de tenir des propos injurieux envers le futur, surtout en la présence d'un Esprit du futur.

-Comment aurais-je pu savoir que cela déclencherait... tout ça ! Je veux dire, c'est Granger, un détestable rat de bibliothèque ! Il est hors de question que je la fréquente juste parce nous sommes censés nous marier dans un avenir improbable ! s'énerva-t-il à bout de souffle.

-Je vois maintenant pourquoi elle m'a frappé, dit le Malfoy plus âgé dans un soupir et en grimaçant.

-Elle t'a frappé ? s'écria Ginevra.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas l'embrasser, dit Kaï en haussant les épaules.

-Tu l'as embrassé ? s'exclama de nouveau la Dark Lady.

-Disons que... j'étais dans un état de confusion…, dit-il, gêné.

-Eh bien ! Quelle nouvelle ! Tu n'arrives pas à reconnaître ta propre femme avec 20 ans de moins !

-Là n'est pas la question...

-Elle sera ravie de l'apprendre, je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

-Si nous rentrons...

-Je dois renter ! La question ne se pose même pas, dit-il, déterminé. Peu importe le prix à payer, je le ferais. Nous devons tous rentrer avant qu'il n'arrive malheur !

-Malheur ? demanda Blaise.

-C'est une figure de style, intervînt Magnus d'une voix grave en jetant un regard en coin à sa mère brusquement silencieuse. Il n'est bon pour personne que nous restions ici.

-Comment faut-il procéder ? demanda le Drago adulte.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Dans leur silence, la porte d'entrée grinça de nouveau et Ginny, plus pâle que la mort, apparue dans l'encadrement de la grande salle. Timide, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une assemblée aussi complète et hésita à entrer. Son double du futur la regarda étrangement, un air curieux sur le visage, mais ne dit rien. A sa place, c'est Drago qui s'exclama :

-Gin ! C'est... c'est toi ! C'est... c'est incroyable.

Stupéfaite face à une version plus âgée de Malfoy, la jeune Weasley resta bouche bée et silencieuse. En le voyant approcher, elle resserra nerveusement ses bras autour de sa taille, se faisant plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Malgré tout, un frisson lui fit claquer des dents. Contre sa peau, son pull irritait les griffures et bleus, seuls témoins de son péché avec Voldemort dans la Chambre des Secrets. N'osant pas même regarder le Mage Noir, elle s'avança en souriant légèrement. Un nouveau venu dans cette dimension annonçait, à n'en pas douter, autant de conflits que de remue-ménages. Hermione s'imposa dans son esprit. La pauvre faisait face, elle aussi désormais, à une situation inconcevable.

-Ouah…, souffla-t-il en la détaillant de haut en bas. Gin tu es...

-Vielle. Merci de le souligner Drago, railla Ginevra.

-Non, c'est juste que... je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-De toute évidence, c'est la journée des surprises !

-Ron te cherchait, informa Magnus à sa future mère. Il était inquiet pour toi.

Les joues roses de honte, Ginny bégaya :

-Je... je me suis reposée un peu. J'étais fatiguée.

-On n'en doute pas. Vous avez foutu un sacré bordel ici ! s'exclama Kaï.

-Mieux vaut oublier cet incident et nous concentrer sur une vraie préoccupation, dit Voldemort, la gorge serrée.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment on devait procéder, intervient le Malefoy adulte.

-Les projections se déclenchent à travers les émotions : la colère, la tristesse... ce genre de choses. Pense à un souvenir particulièrement heureux et nous serons tous en mesure de le revivre.

-Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée, dit Kaï. Il n'a aucune idée dans quoi il s'embarque.

-Il n'a pas tort.

-Non ! s'énerva-t-il. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que nous puissions rentrer chez nous !

-Dray…, murmura Ginevra en se rapprochant de son ami. Je le sais, mais crois-moi, c'est une expérience très... très déroutante.

-Ne me sous-estime pas.

-Ce n'est pas le cas et tu les sais ! Je veux juste te protéger.

-Et pendant que nous sommes là, qui protège Hermione ? Rose ? Elias ? Kathy ? Ils sont tous chez nous à attendre ! Ils ont peur et ils sont peut-être les prochains ! Gin, toi mieux que quiconque sait qu'ils sont sans défense ! On ne peut pas les laisser là-bas !

-Ne crois pas que j'ignore tout cela ! Mais fonce tête baissée et tu ne te feras que du mal.

-Je refuse de rester sans rien faire !

Dans leur altercation, le ton monta malgré eux. Ginevra comprenait son compagnon tout comme elle savait qu'il n'était là que depuis très peu de temps. Il ignorait ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir en revivant tous les pires moments de leurs vies. Elle-même, qui avait enduré bon nombre d'épreuves, n'avait jamais rien senti de similaire. Revivre chaque émotion, pensée, et sensation de sa propre mémoire n'était en rien imaginable ou comparable. Il n'y avait pas de mot ! Juste cette effroyable sensation de déjà-vu et de retour à zéro, cette confusion émotionnelle débordante et cette perte de moyen paralysante face à soi-même.

Non, Drago ne savait pas dans quoi il mettait les pieds. Pourtant, elle ne doutait pas de sa détermination. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour rentrer chez eux et c'était bien ça qui l'effrayait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir dans une argumentation houleuse, Nagini siffla brusquement depuis l'avant-bras de sa maîtresse. Un son strident, aigu et vif qui coupa la parole à tout le monde. Avant même que Drago ne comprenne la situation, le tapis sous ses pieds disparu, laissant place à la bibliothèque du Manoir des Malfoy. Sous ses yeux ébahis, il se retrouva face à une autre version plus jeune de lui. A ses côtés, Kaï, nourrisson de quelques mois, jouait avec les cheveux de Ginny, qui le regardait, émerveillée. Les rideaux étaient tous tirés, le lustre rayonnait, mais lui semblait plus sombre que jamais. Son habituel rictus de mépris couvrait son visage.

Devant cette scène, le blond eut le souffle coupé. Ce souvenir, c'était Ginevra qui l'avait volontairement provoqué et ce malgré une grimace douloureuse sur le visage. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre.

- _C'est ridicule, siffla Drago, furieux, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux._

 _-Tu te répètes, dit-elle sans le regarder, obnubilée par le nourrisson qui riait tel un ange._

 _-J'ai de quoi ! Il veut garder cette... cette Sang de Bourbe en vie ! Pire, dans mon manoir, avec nous !_

 _-Arrête de crier, tu vas lui faire peur !_

 _-Oh par Merlin, ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Il ne comprend rien et sera probablement aussi fou que sa mère._

 _-Ne dis pas ça ! Cet enfant est innocent ! Hermione a risqué sa vie pour le sauver et j'en aurai fait de même. Il mérite de vivre !_

 _-Contrairement à ce que pense l'Ordre, de toute évidence._

 _-Je n'aurais jamais cru Harry capable d'aller aussi loin... C'est un bébé ! Heureusement qu'Hermione était là pour lui, dit-elle sombrement._

 _-Toujours est-il que le Maître veut la garder ! Granger ! Ici ! Mes ancêtres se sont probablement déjà tous retournés dans leurs tombes ! C'est... insensé ! s'écria-t-il complètement paniqué._

 _-Contrairement à toi, il voit en elle son potentiel. Ennemie ou pas, Hermione est la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, elle saura être utile. Et puis, je la connais... elle préférera rester ici._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Pour Kaï._

 _L'incrédulité et la stupeur le laissèrent sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. Décidément, le monde ne tournait plus rond, ces derniers temps._

 _-Ne sois pas stupide ! Elle n'est pas folle au point de vouloir supporter cet enfant !_

 _-Excuse-moi ?_

 _-C'est le fils de Bellatrix, la femme qui l'a torturé et a tué nombre de ses amis ! Jamais elle ne voudra de son fils !_

 _-Elle aurait pu le laisser mourir et n'en a rien fait ! Admet l'évidence ! s'agaça la rousse._

 _-Et l'avoir tous les jours chez moi avec enfant en pleurs ?! C'est hors de question !_

 _-Ne sois pas immature !_

 _-Immature ! C'est moi l'immature ! Je t'ai entendu parler au Maître ! Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a supplié d'accorder une chance à Granger !_

 _-Hermione est une sorcière ! Pas un esclave ! s'énerva-t-elle._

 _-C'est une Sang de Bourbe !_

 _-Bon dieu ! Arrête avec cet argument de seconde zone ! On est en guerre ! On a besoin de tout le monde !_

 _Leur échange s'interrompit brusquement, coupé par l'entrée soudaine du Mage Noir dans la bibliothèque. Visiblement satisfait, il regarda les deux jeunes gens en souriant avant de laisser entrevoir l'objet de sa joie. A sa suite, cachée dans son ombre, Hermione Granger était immobile, stoïque. Son regard restait fixé droit devant lui, n'exprimant rien si ce n'est du vide. Vêtue d'une robe de sorcière noire et d'une cape épaisse, elle tenait fermement le rebord de son habit, comme pour se donner du courage, pour continuer d'avancer coûte que coûte, malgré la trahison qui se peignait en rouge sur ses joues. Ravi et porteur d'une euphorie qui en aurait glacé plus d'un, Voldemort dit :_

 _-Miss Granger a pris la sage décision de rester avec nous._

 _Les réflexes de Drago voulurent le faire protester mais il se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien dire face à son Maître, le sang bouillonnant de colère. A côté de lui, le visage de Ginny s'illumina._

 _-N'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ?_

 _Parler à voix haute de cet accord sembla être la pire des humiliations pour la jeune femme, qui, les lèvres pincées, dit d'une voix à peine audible :_

 _-Oui._

 _-Oui, qui ?_

 _La jubilation qu'elle lut dans le regard du Mage Noir lui donna envie de vomir, pourtant, malgré elle et les mains tremblantes, elle ravala sa bile, son honneur et sa fierté pour déclarer faiblement :_

 _-Oui, Maître._

 _-Bien ! dit-il. Comme nous en avons déjà discuté, je veux les localisations, noms, espions et habitudes de Potter, la résistance et de tous leurs partisans._

 _-Oui, Maître._

 _-Ainsi que ton obéissance et ta loyauté sans faille, en tant que soldat, élève et bien entendu, en tant que sorcière._

 _-... Oui, Maître._

 _-Tu logeras au manoir, et seras tenue de te présenter à moi chaque matin. C'est compris ?_

 _-Oui, Maître. Mais n'oubliez pas les autres termes de notre accord._

 _Voldemort plissa les yeux, brusquement agacé. Les deux individus présents dans la pièce, eux, regardaient en silence cet échange surréaliste, à la fois soucieux et inquiets. De toute évidence, dresser la petite Gryffondor de Potter ne serait pas une mince affaire malgré ses airs relativement dociles. Sans un mot, le Mage Noir se tourna vers Ginny, à qui il lança un rapide clin d'œil avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre. L'enfant toujours gazouillant dans les bras, elle obéit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de baisser le regard face à celui son amie. Toutes les deux n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir depuis des années, et des tensions et remords sourds assourdissaient l'air entre elles. Lentement, elle arriva à leur niveau et à la surprise générale, Voldemort saisi l'enfant. Tous retinrent leur souffle un instant, tandis qu'il le jugeait du regard, impassible._

 _-En échange de ton entière coopération, Hermione Granger, je t'accorde la garde de cet enfant. Toi seule est désormais responsable de Malakaï Aleksander Lestrange. Comme dans les termes de notre accord._

 _Cette phrase, Hermione l'avait attendue depuis plusieurs heures. Son regard brilla d'un soulagement immense et d'un bonheur sans fin quand finalement, il lui mit le nourrisson dans les bras. Le poupon sourit en la reconnaissant, offrant à la jeune femme la plus belle des récompenses après ce calvaire sans nom. Elle avait tout quitté, tout perdu, pour lui. Pour Kaï. Pour son fils. Et elle ne regrettait rien._

 _-Bien entendu, aucune trahison ne sera tolérée._

 _-Je le jure, dit-elle précipitamment. Je... je jure de vous être fidèle._

 _-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Drago ?_

 _-Oui, Maître ?_

 _-Montre à Miss Granger ses nouveaux appartements. Et fais-en sorte que les elfes fassent le nécessaire pour l'enfant. Qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Dès demain, nous nous mettons au travail._

 _Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, le regard toujours aussi reconnaissant envers cet homme qu'elle haïssait plus que tout, mais avec qui elle était prête à s'associer pour garder Kaï sain et sauf. Sans un mot et après une courte révérence, Drago passa les portes de la bibliothèque et s'en alla, la Gryffondor et l'enfant sur les talons. Décidément, cet aménagement ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Satisfait et pas peu fier d'avoir dans ses rangs le cerveau du trio d'or, le Mage Noir ferma les portes et soupira d'aise, détendu. Ginevra le regarda, elle aussi reconnaissante._

 _-Merci, Maître, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Vous ne le regretterez pas._

 _-J'espère. Mais je ne la crois pas assez idiote pour penser nous trahir._

 _-Elle fera ce qu'il faut pour protéger Kaï._

 _-C'est évident ! pouffa-t-il en s'affalant dans l'un de ses fauteuils. Cette femme est peut-être intelligente, elle n'en reste pas moins faible. Se vendre à l'ennemi pour un enfant..._

 _-Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse ! s'offusqua-t-elle sans prendre garde à son ton._

 _-Ah non ?_

 _-Non... faire preuve de compassion, ce n'est pas être faible._

 _-Alors qu'est-ce donc ? Dis-moi !_

 _Ginny ne répondit pas, consciente qu'aucune de ses explications n'arriveraient à convaincre l'esprit borné de son Maître. Lentement, elle déglutit et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt, en face de lui._

 _-Je trouve que c'est faire preuve de courage._

 _-De courage ?!_

 _-Elle aurait pu le laisser mourir, elle avait toutes les raisons de le faire. Mais elle est passée outre ses a priori et a décidé de l'aimer malgré tout._

 _-Hum, vous les femmes êtes de drôles de créatures._

 _-Au moins quelque chose sur lequel Drago serait d'accord, sourit-elle._

 _-Il s'y fera. Il n'a pas le choix, déclara-t-il._

 _-J'espère juste qu'il ne se feront pas trop la misère. A Poudlard, la guerre faisait autant rage qu'ici entre eux._

 _-Je ne tolérerais aucun conflit entre deux de mes soldats !_

 _-Ne parlez trop vite, Mon Seigneur. Croyez-moi, par expérience, vous serez surpris avec eux. Je crois que nous le serons tous._

 _-Dans quel sens ?_

 _-Je l'ignore encore. Mais nous le saurons bientôt. Aucun d'eux n'a sa langue dans sa poche, nous les entendrons de loin ; c'est à n'en pas douter._

 _Le temps semblait avoir passé. Quelques mois tout au plus. Hermione, silencieusement assise dans sa chambre, s'attelait à coudre une couverture pour son fils, tranquillement endormi dans son landau. Un calme étrange régnait dans les lieux. La chambre était de taille moyenne, principalement occupée par les affaires du nourrisson. Tous surpris d'un souvenir aussi calme, ils purent tous prendre le temps de détailler la jeune femme. Vêtue simplement, elle s'était enroulée dans un plaid, avait relevé ses cheveux et plissait les yeux, concentrée sur son travail minutieux. La respiration légère du bébé berçait le silence. Un silence, qui, malheureusement, fut brusquement interrompu par de terrible cris provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Leur soudaineté la fit sursauter et dans un élan de peur, elle descendit en courant dans les couloirs, lâchant son étoffe à peine finie. Dans l'immense salon du Manoir Malfoy, Blaise s'affolait, hurlant à plein poumon pour qu'on vienne l'aider._

 _-Hermione ! s'écria-t-il en la voyant arriver._

 _-Qu'est-il arrivé ? Je vous croyais en mission de reconnaissance !_

 _-C'était un piège ! Vite, aide-moi._

 _Dans ses bras, le corps inconscient de Drago convulsait frénétiquement, le visage et la bouche en sang. Glacée par cette vision, la jeune femme resta figée d'horreur avant d'attraper à son tour le corps brûlant du blond. Tous deux le transportèrent difficilement jusqu'à une table sur laquelle ils l'installèrent._

 _-Va chercher le nécessaire de secours dans l'antre à Potion ! Vite ! s'agita-t-elle._

 _Blaise obéit et Hermione s'attela, cherchant à comprendre la cause de ses blessures. Drago n'arrivait pas à se calmer : il haletait, cherchait l'air qui lui manquait dans des inspirations sifflantes et morbides. Ses yeux révulsés s'agitaient dans tous les sens._

 _-Gr... Gran... ger..._

 _-Tais-toi un peu et essaie de rester en vie ! lui dit-elle, paniquée._

 _-Oh mon Dieu, Drago ! s'écria Ginny en arrivant à son tour, alertée par le remue-ménage. Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _-Une attaque ! répondit Hermione._

 _-J'ai les potions ! cria Blaise, les bras chargés._

 _-Où est le Maître ? demanda la rousse._

 _-Avec le reste des troupes. Drago était trop mal en point pour rester sur place. Il a fallu l'évacuer._

 _-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Quel sort l'a frappé ? demanda Hermione en l'auscultant sans pour autant comprendre son mal._

 _-Je... je ne sais pas, tout est allé trop vite !_

 _A mesure que le temps passait, la température de Drago montait dangereusement, de plus en plus rapidement pour finalement devenir presque mortelle. A ce stade, Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Aucune potion ne marchait. Ses tremblements, toujours plus forts, allaient jusqu'à faire bouger la table sur laquelle il reposait. Son souffle rauque et irrégulier, ses yeux exorbités, son nez et sa bouche ruisselant de sang... Il semblait mourir de l'intérieur et cette vision, même pour Hermione, était profondément affreuse._

 _-Rien ne marche ! s'affola Ginny.._

 _-Je... J'ai une idée ! dit Baise._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Écartez-vous ! Maintenant._

 _Sans que les jeunes femmes comprennent les agissements du Mangemort, Blaise farfouilla parmi les potions, renversant tout sur son passage sans la moindre considération. Après plusieurs secondes, il mit la main sur un petit flacon contenant un liquide transparent. Baguette en main, il se mit à réciter une formule à voix basse que ni Hermione ou Ginny n'avaient encore entendu jusque-là. Dans le silence qui suivit ses paroles, l'état de Drago empira brusquement. Dans l'instant, la potion changea de couleur pour devenir brune et épaisse. Soupirant de soulagement face à son succès, Blaise batailla contre son ami pour qu'il garde la bouche ouverte et, dans un grognement, la lui fit avaler d'une traite. Dans des bruits de gorges et des convulsions toujours plus fortes, le corps du blond se détendit brusquement. Alors que sa respiration se calmait, il cessa de bouger et retomba sur la table. Endormi, il semblait à peine vivant._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ?!_

 _-Un puissant poison._

 _-Pardon ? s'écrièrent les deux femmes._

 _-Calmez-vous, ça va lui sauver la vie._

 _-Comment ?_

 _-Cette fiole contenait du sang de Mandragore. Ajouté à un puissant sortilège, il devient toxique pour quiconque le bois. Il plonge ses victimes dans un coma magique profond qui s'estompe de lui-même avec un peu de temps. Drago ne peut pas mourir dans cet état mais sera toujours malade à son réveil._

 _-Tu nous as fait gagner du temps, comprit Hermione, stupéfaite par ce phénomène._

 _-Oui... C'est cet imbécile de Londubat qui s'est chargé de préparer le piège dans lequel nous sommes tombés. Quelque chose a blessé Drago, dit-il en montrant sa manche largement déchirée et ensanglantée. Peut-être une racine ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ce serait bien son style._

 _-Mais il est sauvé ? Il ne va pas mourir ?_

 _-Pour le moment…, comprit Hermione. Je vais commencer des analyses ! Sa fièvre était beaucoup trop anormale, je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de réactions... Blaise, appelle les elfes et monte le dans sa chambre, je serais plus à l'aise pour l'examiner ! Ginny, va chercher Kaï, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas qu'il soit tout seul, expliqua-t-elle._

 _-Et toi ?_

 _-Je vais essayer de trouver ce qui a causé son état mais si c'est Neville qui a manigancé tout ça, cela risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Avant que je ne parte, il travaillait sur des mutations génétiques. Des plantes capables de tuer plus rapidement et douloureusement. De véritables machines de guerre commandées par Ron et Harry. J'en avais vu quelques-unes mais aucune n'a jamais été capable de faire une telle chose. Drago agonisait de l'intérieur, le poison devait donc s'en prendre soit à ses organes ou attaquer directement le système nerveux. Je connais Neville, il n'aimerait pas laisser agoniser quelqu'un et pourtant... pourtant, c'était exactement l'effet recherché à travers ce poison. A quoi ressemblait ce qui vous a agressé ? demanda-t-elle en saisissant un répertoire de plante en tout genre dans le salon._

 _-Euh... je ne sais pas trop. Tout est allé trop vite. Et puis, on était dans noir._

 _-Hermione, tu penses vraiment que c'est une mutation de Neville qui lui a fait ça ?_

 _-Sans aucun doute. Combien de temps dure le coma ?_

 _-Peut-être une semaine dans le meilleur des cas, dit Blaise._

 _-Il faut se dépêcher. Préparez-le, vite !_

Le brouillard enveloppa tout du souvenir pour se dissiper de nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Les sorciers se regardèrent entre eux, quelque peu désorientés. Pourtant, le plus désarçonné de tous était définitivement Drago Malfoy. Les deux Drago Malfoy, à vrai dire. Le plus jeune était stupéfait de s'être vu d'aussi prêt dans une réalité prochaine. En un sens, il ne changerait pas beaucoup. Pourtant, quelque chose était étrange et différent chez lui. Il ne savait pas mais le présentait. Quant au Drago Malfoy plus âgé, il restait debout, le visage pâle et complètement ahuri. Ginevra avait raison. Revivre son passé n'est pas enviable quand on en est prisonnier. Un mal de crâne le surplombait, rendant ses pensées douloureuses, mais ses sentiments, eux, l'étaient cent fois plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir revécu cet instant pour la première fois. Chaque respiration, doute, parole, émotion, pensée... tout avait résonné dans son esprit tel le son d'une enclume. Il se sentait perdu. Perdu entre présent et passé. Entre réalité et illusion... Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non...

Il sentit la main de Ginevra se poser sur son épaule et il sursauta. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses esprits. Tout se mélangeait, s'embrouillait... Le jour qu'ils avaient tous aperçut n'était pas anodin. Non, loin de là.

-Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle.

Dans son regard, il comprit. Il comprit qu'elle savait. Ce jour était le plus horrible de sa vie. Un souvenir arrachant et tortueux pris au plus profond de son subconscient. Un jour qu'il aurait volontiers éradiqué de son existence s'il avait pu. Les yeux désolés de son amie le ramenèrent sur terre un instant mais il était trop tard. Il n'était plus vraiment là. Une partie de lui était retournée s'allonger sur cette table, en attendant de vivre. Et ça, elle le savait aussi. Un souffle court interrompit le silence presque funéraire de l'assemblée, révélant la présence inattendue d'Hermione. En la voyant, le sang de Drago se glaça. Elle était là, sur le pas de la Grande Salle, les yeux encore plus écarquillés après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'elle était là, elle aussi, pendant la projection des souvenirs. C'en fut trop pour Malfoy, qui n'en supporta pas plus. Sans un mot et la mâchoire serrée, il s'engagea vers la sortie, frôlant sa future femme par la même occasion, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Au fond, tous deux étaient pétrifiés, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Et seule Ginevra, ses enfants et Magnus connaissaient celle de Drago. Et à leur plus grand désespoir, les prochains souvenirs n'annonçaient rien de mieux.

* * *

Heyy ! Voici un petit avant-goût de ce qui vous attend pour les prochains chapitres ! Je vous ai écrit deux chapitres d'un coup, histoire de ne pas trop vous laisser sur votre faim ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que comme toujours vous laisserez un commentaire ! C'est très important pour moi ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimeriez pour la suite ! J'ai plein d'idées en têtes et j'ai hâte de vous les écrire !

Merci à vous pour vos messages ! Vraiment, c'est extrêmement réconfortant de se dire que l'on n'écrit pas dans le vide. Vous êtes merveilleux !


	25. Chapter 25

-J'ai le sentiment que cette expérience ne lui a pas plu…, fit Kaï.

-Kaï... Ne rigole pas avec ça. Tu as bien vu comment il a réagi.

-C'est normal. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose. L'Esprit du Temps nous fait revivre tous nos pires cauchemars… Ceux qu'on veut tous oublier. Ce souvenir en fait partie, soupira Scorpius.

-Puisque vous semblez si alertés sur ce qu'il vient d'arriver, peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairer ? Qu'avons-nous vu ? demanda Voldemort.

-Le pire jour de sa vie, dit Ginevra d'une voix blanche. Et vous le décrire ne servirait à rien. Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire, et puis, Scorpius a raison, nous y serons tous confrontés.

-Non, attendez ! Je veux savoir ! paniqua Drago. Que va-t-il m'arriver ?!

Personne ne trouva quoi lui répondre, accentuant sa pâleur et leurs inquiétudes pour la suite de leurs aventures en ces lieux.

* * *

-Tu as bien dormis ?

-Je t'en prie Gin, je ne suis pas ton fils. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me maternise, gronda Drago, agacé devant son amie si tôt le matin.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis qu'il était sorti de la Grande Salle. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait et s'en souciait peu. Il n'avait pas la tête à jouer au jeu des dix questions. Surtout pas avec ce qu'il avait vu la veille.

-Je ne te maternise pas Drago ! Je m'inquiète pour toi !

-Quelle surprise, ça me rappelle de vieux discours... Mais j'imagine que nous les verrons aussi, pas vrai ?

-Ne me blâme pas ! J'ai essayé de te mettre en garde mais tu n'as rien écouté, comme toujours ! Ne crois pas être le seul dans cette situation. Scorpius a revécu le sauvetage de Rose, Magnus a assisté à ma capture… Quant à Kaï, il s'est vu se faire torturer une nouvelle fois par Ron. Cet esprit joue avec nous et...

-Et toi ?

-Pardon ?

-Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda-t-il.

Ginevra baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elle réponse il attendait d'elle.

-J'ai... j'ai fait face à mon choix de revenir auprès du Maître. Je me suis revue abandonner ma famille pour lui, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Je vois, soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage fraîchement rasé de la veille. Il... il va me falloir du temps pour accepter l'idée que ce qu'il y a dans ma tête risque d'être exposé à tout moment.

-Ce n'est pas facile. Surtout au début et sachant que l'on ne peut rien faire.

-C'est notre seul moyen de rentrer chez nous, alors... Quel choix avons-nous ?

-Je crois que je suis fatiguée de ne jamais avoir le choix…, confessa la Dark Lady en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Tu ne parles pas des souvenirs, pas vrai ?

-... Le revoir en aussi bonne santé aujourd'hui ne fait que me rappeler tous les jours ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'en verra jamais le bout. Qu'il n'y a pas de fin heureuse pour nous, ou même de repos. Voir ce qu'on était, et se rendre compte de ce qu'on est devenu... C'est une torture que je n'aurais jamais cru subir.

-Gin...

-Dis-moi comment il va… S'il te plaît.

Son ton de supplication le pétrifia un instant. Il déglutit, lâchant par la même occasion la chemise qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de sa nouvelle armoire. Il savait mieux que personne à quel point sa vie, comme celle de son Maître, ne tenait qu'à un fil. Pourtant, et bien malgré lui, ses nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Il aurait voulu lui éviter ça, mais il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas.

-Hermione le garde sous comas de façon presque permanente désormais.

-Pardon !?

-Depuis que tu as disparu, il a perdu les pédales. Il est persuadé, comme tout le monde, que c'est un coup des Moldus. Quand il se réveille, il ne met pas une minute avant de commencer une crise. C'est tout le temps comme ça maintenant. Il se réveille, hurle, bois sa potion et s'endort pendant une semaine. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut mais ses recherches sont largement entravées par les circonstances actuelles, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Elle ne dort plus, ne mange plus, veille sur Elias et nos filles mais... j'ai peur qu'elle lâche prise elle aussi.

Au silence de ses mots, on entendit le sifflement malheureux et presque douloureux de Nagini, enfouie dans le cou de Ginevra. Sa maîtresse, elle, ne dit. Elle en était incapable. Sa vie tournait au cauchemar et elle devait y assister de loin.

-C'est ma faute, souffla-t-elle.

-Arrête. Ce n'est pas toi qui a pris la décision d'invoquer un Hurleur. Il en connaissait le prix.

-Mais cela ne change rien au résultat. Il va mourir. Et moi je vais vivre. Que peut-il y avoir de pire ?!

-Que nous ne sortions jamais d'ici ?

-Je n'attendais pas une réponse de ta part, merci bien ! gronda-t-elle, agacée.

-Concentre toi sur le jour présent, et sur notre calvaire actuel avant de t'en atteler à un autre, conseilla-t-il. On a suffisamment à faire ici avec ce maudit Esprit.

Un sourire ironique égailla ses lèvres un instant. Un instant qui redonna un peu de courage au blond platine, loin d'être prêt à affronter ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui.

* * *

A son entrée dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était là, même Ron et Harry. A leurs vues, Drago se figea mais ne dit rien. Il valait mieux ainsi. On n'entendit pas Hermione non plus ce matin, trop occupée à essayer d'avaler sa biscotte le plus silencieusement possible. Décidément, elle ne s'était pas remise de la veille, comme le jeune Drago Malfoy qui lui, n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit.

-Papa ?

-Scorpius, sourit Drago.

-Tu... tu vas mieux ?

Drago n'était pas certain de la réponse qu'il devait donner à son fils. Il hésita un instant, gêné, mais fut sauvé par l'entrée de la jeune Ginny, à sa suite. Quelque peu décoiffée, elle les salua d'un hochement de tête timide, pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit-il rapidement.

Les deux Malfoy se sourirent, conscients du malaise et pourtant soulagés de s'être retrouvés après toutes ses angoisses. Tranquillement, ils rejoignirent Kaï qui était à moitié endormi sur la table, et se mirent à discuter. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tout le monde s'était réuni et personne n'essayait de s'entre-tuer. Même Harry semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs. Si cette vision globale aurait pu sembler familiale et parfaitement innocente, personne ne se rendit compte du frisson de Ginevra. Assise auprès de son fils pour le petit déjeuner, elle perdit brusquement le fil de la conversation. Elle n'entendit plus Magnus, l'esprit focalisé et le visage tourné vers son double du passé. Comme la veille, elle senti quelque chose, une présence, une sensation à la fois familière et étrange. Mais cela ne venait pas d'elle, non, mais de son passé. Déstabilisée, elle senti même Nagini détecter cette anomalie. Enroulée autour de son bras, le serpent sifflait, agité. Curieuse et en même temps inquiète par ce phénomène qui se répétait, elle se détailla un instant. Des cheveux en bataille, un sourire gêné et des joues roses de timidité. Rien d'anormal à ce qu'elle avait été auparavant. Pourtant, elle pouvait le sentir. Le sentir au fond d'elle-même. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose qui ne concernait pas qu'elle. Son regard se porta alors vers son Maître. Assis comme à son habitude au fond de la Grande Salle, un café à la main, il lisait distraitement, désintéressé des conversations qui s'animaient devant lui. Là encore, à première vue, rien d'anormal ne transparaissait. Et pourtant, elle savait. Elle savait que quelque chose se passait mais elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Ne pas savoir lui donnait l'impression de devenir folle.

-Maman ? l'appela brusquement Magnus, en la sortant de sa contemplation.

-Hein ?

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, en la voyant figée.

-Oh, je vais bien, j'étais juste distraite. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je t'ai vu le regarder... Je me doute que le voir aussi jeune doit t'affecter.

-Je... je fais avec, concéda-t-elle. C'est très déstabilisant, oui, mais ne t'en fais pas.

Son fils voulut sourire. Il aurait voulu la rassurer. Lui dire que tout irait bien lui aussi, mais il ne le put pas. Avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, un brouillard apparut, éblouissant les voyageurs qui se retrouvèrent tous brusquement projetés dans une autre chambre du Manoir Jedusor.

 _Beaucoup plus grande et luxueuse, un imposant lit reposait en son centre, les murs étaient faits de marbres et d'épaisses couvertures en peau et fourrure tapissaient le sol et le couvre-lit. Pourtant, allongé dans les draps de satin, le corps de Drago Malfoy reposait, à peine vivant. Plus pâle que ses cheveux, il respirait calmement. A ses côtés, Hermione, un livre à la main, surveillait l'évolution de son état. Déjà plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés. Fort heureusement, le coma le maintenait en vie, mais trouver un contre-poison n'était pas une mince affaire. Le pire était que malgré toutes ses recherches, essais, et efforts, Hermione craignait que cela ne suffise pas pour lui rendre une pleine santé. En effet, au vu de ses premières analyses, le poison affectait le système nerveux, comme elle l'avait supposé. Et les risques pour Drago d'avoir des séquelles étaient plus que probables. Aussi, elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il se rétablisse, mais même si sa fièvre avait baissé, que ses convulsions avaient cessé et que son état s'était nettement amélioré, elle ne pouvait crier victoire trop tôt. Il n'était pas encore réveillé, elle ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, pendant lesquels Hermione le veilla telle une infirmière. Blaise restait le plus souvent avec elle, désirant être là pour le réveil de son ami. Ginny s'inquiétait de plus de plus mais ne laissait rien paraître. Discrète, elle prenait soin de Kaï et calmait du mieux qu'elle pouvait le Mage Noir. Furieux de perdre un élément tel que Drago, il passait ses nerfs sur tout le monde, et surtout sur son élève, incapable de trouver une solution miracle. Aussi, c'est au milieu de tensions et de peur que Drago s'éveilla une nuit. La Gryffondor n'avait pas quitté son poste. Endormie sur son siège, à côté du lit, elle fut réveillée par les cris de panique de Malfoy. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait partout, le front en sueur et les mains tremblantes. Incapable de se focaliser sur quoi que soit, il haletait, près à étouffer._

 _-Malfoy, calme-toi ! Calme-toi !_

 _-Grang.. Granger ?_

 _-Oui c'est moi ! Calme-toi !_

 _Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Comme s'il ne la voyait pas, il tenta de sortir du lit. Dans sa précipitation, il s'emmêla et tomba à terre, dans un gémissement douloureux._

 _-Stop ! Arrête de bouger !_

 _-Où... où je suis ?_

 _-Dans ta chambre. Nous avons dû te plonger dans le coma, tu allais mourir._

 _Toujours à terre et désorienté, Drago ne la vit pas arriver et sursauta de frayeur quand il la sentit essayer de le relever. Dans son sursaut, sa panique reprit et il hyperventila._

 _-Pour l'amour de Merlin, calme-toi ! Ce n'est que moi !_

 _-Mais... mais allume la lumière alors ! s'énerva-t-il._

 _-Mais de quoi tu parles ? La lumière est déjà..._

 _Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompue par son propre choc et son effroi. Refusant d'y croire, la jeune femme le fit s'asseoir et le regarda. Calmé, mais pas serein, le blond n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard et bougeait la tête dans tous les sens. Agacée, elle prit son visage en coupe et une fois encore, il parut si surpris par son contact qu'il en recula, effrayé._

 _-Mais bon sang à quoi tu joues ?!, s'énerva-t-il._

 _-Arrête de bouger !_

 _Pris au dépourvu par la situation, il obéit. Hermione, elle, paniquait de plus en plus à mesure que ses doutes se confirmaient. Face à lui, l'examinant de près, il ne détectait presque pas sa présence. Baguette en main, elle murmura un Lumos qu'elle approcha de son regard. La lumière ne semblait pas même l'atteindre. Ses pupilles métalliques ne se rétractaient pas et ses yeux ne la voyaient pas. Dans un halètement effrayé, la jeune femme dit d'une voix tremblante :_

 _-Malfoy, est-ce... est-ce que tu peux me voir ?_

 _-Non ! s'écria-t-il. Nous sommes dans le noir Granger, alors j'aimerai que tu cesses ton cirque !_

 _-Nous ne sommes pas dans le noir..._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-La... la lumière est allumée depuis tout à l'heure._

 _-Mais c'est impossible !_

 _Énervé, il se leva d'un bond et tenta de partir, les bras devant lui, cherchant un mur sur lequel s'appuyer. Trop choquée, Hermione le laissa faire. Cette vision était surréaliste, impensable, impossible. Dans des grimaces et grondements sourds dû à la fatigue et la douleur de ses muscles, il arriva jusqu'à sa porte à tâtons, essoufflé par l'effort. Ses yeux grands ouverts sur le vide cherchaient désespérément à voir mais ne pouvaient pas, ne pouvaient plus._

 _-Granger ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête ce petit jeu ! Allume la lumière !_

 _-Drago !_

 _Blaise arriva en courant à l'entente des cris de son ami depuis le salon. Trop heureux de le voir en vie, il se jeta dans ses bras. Le blond, lui, ne put que l'entendre, et se tut, interloqué par la situation de plus en plus étrange._

 _-Bon sang ! T'es sauvé !_

 _-Blaise…, souffla Hermione, à bout de souffle._

 _Face au regard désespéré de la jeune femme et celui fuyant du Malfoy, Blaise ne comprit pas. Malheureusement, Drago comprit. Son visage se décomposa brusquement. Il cherchait en vain à comprendre, à trouver une explication logique à tout cela mais rien ne lui semblait avoir de sens. Rien de tout ce qu'il vivait n'avait de sens._

 _-La... la lumière est allumée, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il._

 _-Euh... Oui mais… Qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _L'énormité de la situation était à peine croyable. A tel point que Drago ne dit plus rien. La main toujours collée sur le mur, il se laissa glisser au sol pour tomber sur le carrelage, le visage déconfit et brisé._

 _-Drago ? Qu'est-ce que..._

 _-Blaise…, intervient Hermione._

 _-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Malgré la situation, Hermione Granger n'aurait jamais cru pleurer pour un Malfoy. Jamais. Ils étaient riches et ils avaient tout : la gloire, le sang, la vie... Ils étaient vils et cruels, bâtissaient leurs empires sur le dos des autres, le mensonge, la trahison... Ils étaient ce qu'elle avait toujours haït au cours de sa vie. Les Malfoy lui avaient marché dessus, l'avait faite pleurer, l'avait humilié toute sa vie, avaient participé aux meurtres de ses amis. Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle était là : dans la chambre de Drago Malfoy, avec un Lumos rayonnant à la main, mais que, désormais, il ne pouvait plus voir. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et devant elles, Blaise pâlit._

 _-Il... il est aveugle…, murmura-t-elle sans y croire._

* * *

 _-Que viens-tu de dire ?_

 _Hermione déglutit face au regard perçant de son Maître. Assis à son bureau, il la regardait, les yeux grands ouvert, et incrédule. De toutes les nouvelles auxquelles il pouvait s'attendre, celle-ci était décidément la plus improbable et surtout, la plus compromettante de toute._

 _-Drago est aveugle, Maître._

 _-Aveugle ?!_

 _-Oui... Mes derniers résultats montrent que ses nerfs optiques ont été complètement paralysés par le poison. Ils ne sont plus en état de fonctionner..._

 _-Pour longtemps ?_

 _La jeune femme hésita. Ses estimations étaient loin d'être rassurantes. Ses marges d'erreur étaient minces, presque infimes et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait volontiers voulu avoir tort._

 _-Pour toujours..._

 _-Non... c'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas être aveugle ! C'est un Mangemort !_

 _-Mais c'est aussi un homme ! s'énerva-t-elle. Il... il ne sait pas que son état est irréversible..._

 _-Non ! Il ne l'est pas ! Trouve un moyen !_

 _-Mais… Maître..._

 _-Tu es désormais seule responsable de Drago. Trouve n'importe quoi pour lui faire recouvrir la vue !_

 _-Mais..._

 _-C'est un ordre Granger ! Drago est l'un de mes meilleurs éléments depuis la mort de Bellatrix, je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre aussi ! Cela ne ferait que trop plaisir à Potter et Weasley... Alors guéris-le ! Peu importe le temps ou les moyens, je veux des résultats !_

 _-Maître... Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Même le meilleur des Médicomages ne trouverait pas d'alternative à sa cécité ! Il est aveugle pour de bon !_

 _-J'ai dit : trouve un remède ! insista-t-il en refusant d'admettre la vérité._

 _Désorientée, la jeune femme ne trouva rien à dire. Son Maître n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire, pas plus que l'étaient Blaise et Ginny. Ils voulaient tous aider leur ami mais sans se rendre compte que tous leurs espoirs reposaient sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de miracle ! C'en était déjà un que Drago soit en vie ! Alors lui recouvrir la vue ?! Même la magie avait ses limites, et dans leur situation, la limite était celle de l'impossible. Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas surpasser l'impossible. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire pour convaincre le Mage Noir de son incapacité à changer les choses. Le souffle court, elle soupira et dit d'une petite voix coupable :_

 _-Bien Maître, je ferai de mon mieux pour... pour le guérir._

 _-Je n'attends pas un échec venant de toi ! Compris ?_

 _-Compris Maître…_

* * *

 _-Il doit bien avoir un remède ! Une solution ! s'écria Malfoy, enragé._

 _-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je fais ce que je peux ! dit Hermione, épuisée et dépassée par les événements._

 _Un mois était passé depuis la découverte de la cécité totale du jeune homme. Un mois depuis que Voldemort avait ordonné à Hermione de réaliser l'impossible. Un mois de cris, d'efforts, de recherches et d'échecs. Rien ne marchait sur lui. Aucun sort, potion, charme... Rien. Ses nerfs optiques refusaient de guérir, complètement paralysés et atrophiés par le poison de Neville. Et plus le temps passait, plus le jeune homme désespérait. Aucun Médicomage n'avait réussi à l'aider. Pas même Voldemort n'avait été en mesure de faire une petite avancée. Personne ne savait quoi faire. Sa vision avait disparue dans son intégralité, remplacée par une nuit permanente et sans issue. Ses yeux, néanmoins actifs, cherchaient sans cesse la fin de ce cauchemar, mais tous craignaient qu'il n'y en ait pas._

 _Le désespoir le gagnait, le rongeant petit à petit pour le plonger dans l'obscurité morbide d'une vie sans lumière. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pas lui. Pas le grand Drago Malfoy ! Si fier, si grand, si fort ! Et aveugle... Il ne pouvait endurer ce calvaire, ou il risquait de perdre la tête. Cette situation le traumatisait un peu plus à chaque seconde qu'il vivait dans le noir. Et Hermione, elle, s'acharnait jour et nuit, aussi bien par ordre du Maître que par culpabilité. Elle qui se croyait la plus intelligente, la plus forte... Elle n'était pas capable de le sauver et elle détestait cette idée. Avachie sur une table de la bibliothèque, elle faisait face aux remontrances de Drago, qui n'avait cessé de la blâmer et la harceler depuis son réveil ce matin. Ces tirades devenaient habituelles, mais pas moins difficiles._

 _-Trouve quelque chose !_

 _-Je ne peux pas faire de miracle. Tu dois... tu dois juste te montrer patient._

 _-Patient ? Patient ! explosa-t-il en frappant furieusement la table à laquelle il se tenait._

 _-Malfoy..._

 _-Un mois ! Un mois que j'endure cette torture ignoble de Potter ! Un mois que tu te montres inutile !_

 _-Je ne peux pas te rendre ta vue d'un coup de baguette ! dit-elle, à bout de nerf. La magie ne marche pas comme ça !_

 _-Alors dis-moi à quoi tu peux bien servir !_

 _-Je... J'essaie de faire de mon mieux…, bredouilla-t-elle._

 _-Ton mieux ? Oh, c'est vrai, mais surprise : je suis toujours aveugle ! Ton mieux n'est pas suffisant ! cria-t-il._

 _Granger ne trouva pas quoi répondre à ses hurlements. A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus quoi répondre depuis longtemps. Il ne serait jamais satisfait tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé la vue et elle le comprenait. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avançait pas depuis des semaines, elle était inutile... La gorge nouée de sanglots et la tête hurlant de fatigue, Hermione soupira, essayant de clarifier un peu son esprit embrumé. Pourtant, ce son sembla horrifier Malfoy, qui se leva d'un bond, le visage tordu de colère._

 _-Quand je pense que mon sort repose entre les mains d'une sale Sang de Bourbe ! Pas étonnant que je sois devenu aveugle, tu n'es..._

 _-Drago !_

 _Le cri d'indignation de Ginny coupa le jeune homme dans son élan, qui ravala ses mots malgré lui, les joues toujours rouges de colère. Ne pouvant pas se retourner vers elle ou simplement la regarder, il resta figé, la mâchoire serrée et la tête bouillonnante de rage. Il entendit ses talons claquer sur le sol avec force, seul signe détectable de sa présence pour lui. Sa voix, dure et froide, résonna dans l'air comme un coup de fouet : elle se trouvait derrière lui._

 _-Vas te reposer._

 _-Je n'..._

 _-C'est un ordre Malfoy !_

 _Résigné, il ravala sa salive une seconde fois. Sans un mot et dans un silence pesant, il claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître l'elfe de maison qui lui était assigné et parti, guidé et le pas mal assuré. La porte claqua derrière lui, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules à leur tour. Relâchant la respiration qu'elle avait retenu en apercevant l'elfe, Hermione ferma les yeux, épuisée. Ce cirque durait depuis des semaines, l'épuisant un peu plus chaque jour. Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, elle sentit Ginny s'asseoir à ses côtés mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force._

 _-Je suis désolée qu'il se comporte ainsi... Il ne se rend pas compte que cela nous affecte tous._

 _-Oh bien sûr que si, il se rend compte ! Ginny, il est aveugle ! Il est le premier concerné par ce qui lui arrive ! Et moi, je suis là, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider !_

 _-Tu fais déjà beaucoup, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante._

 _-Mais ce n'est pas assez ! s'écria-t-elle à son tour en se levant, furibonde. N'essaie pas de faire comme si tu étais en mesure de me comprendre !_

 _-C'est donc pour ça que tu le laisse te hurler dessus ? Parce que tu penses qu'il a raison, que tu mérites d'être accablée pour ce qui est arrivé ?_

 _Sa question laissa la Gryffondor pantoise et gênée, si bien qu'elle n'y répondit pas, et baissa la tête. Sa culpabilité transparaissait à travers son silence ; aussi, parler n'était pas nécessaire. Elles le savaient toutes les deux._

 _-Hermione, tu n'es pas coupable._

 _-J'ai participé à la création de ces plantes ! J'ai aidé à les conditionner et à les rendre mortelles ! Je n'ai pas pu empêcher Drago de devenir aveugle et je suis encore incapable de lui rendre la vue ! J'estime qu'à ce stade, je suis loin d'être innocente non plus..._

 _-Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser..._

 _-Il risque de ne jamais retrouver la vue ! Jamais ! Une vie plongée dans le noir ! Par ma faute !_

 _-Si cela devait arriver, alors nous serons là pour le soutenir. Il resterait le meilleur soldat du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce, aveugle ou pas ! Il a du plomb dans la tête, il chercherait à se venger d'Harry. Je le connais, il serait insupportable, mais il ne se laisserait pas abattre complètement. Il est bien trop fier pour cela, dit-elle. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui m'inquiète._

 _-Tiens donc ? railla-t-elle._

 _-Tu ne dors presque plus depuis un mois, tu passes tes journées enfermées ici sans jamais voir la lumière du soleil ! Tu manges plus non plus, regarde-toi !_

 _-Je ne suis pas la priorité ! C'est Drago !_

 _-Ce n'est pas en perdant du poids et en devenant un ermite que tu arriveras à quoi que ce soit !_

 _-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Manger, dormir, sortir..._

 _-Vivre ! Par Merlin, Hermione, je ne te demande que de vivre ! Tu es plus pâle que la mort ! On dirait que tu vas t'écrouler à chaque instant ! Je sais que tu te sens coupable mais ce n'est pas en te laissant dépérir que tu vas lui être d'une quelconque aide ! s'énerva-t-elle._

 _-Je vivrais, comme tu dis, quand je me serai enfin rendu utile._

 _-Et Kai ?_

 _-Ne l'utilise pas contre moi !_

 _-Il te réclame !_

 _-Ne crois pas que je suis heureuse d'être loin de mon fils ! Il est la seule raison pour laquelle je m'inflige tout ça, alors laisse le en dehors de cette histoire !_

 _Ginny se tut finalement et baissa la tête, consciente que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne saurait résonner son amie. Aussi, sans un mot, elle acquiesça et se leva. Face à face, les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant avant que la rousse ne dise :_

 _-Je te l'apporterai tout à l'heure, quand il se sera réveillé de sa sieste. Travaille bien._

 _Elle tourna les talons et parti, consciente que son amie se portait aussi mal que Drago à cet instant même, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. La porte claqua dans le silence de culpabilité d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle ignorait que Malfoy se trouvait derrière l'autre porte dérobée de la bibliothèque, un sortilège d'écoute lancé sur ses oreilles._

* * *

 _-Tu veux quoi ?!, s'exclama Voldemort, ahuri._

 _-Je veux accompagner Granger._

 _-C'est une blague, j'espère !_

 _-Non, Maître. Je suis très sérieux, dit Malfoy, le cœur battant._

 _-Drago, au cas où ce petit détail t'aurait échappé, tu es aveugle ! Il est hors de question que je t'envoie en Irlande avec elle !_

 _-Maître, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je me permets d'insister. Il s'agit de mes yeux et une fois sur place, je pourrais garantir mes chances de retrouver la vue. La plante qu'elle recherche est fragile et trop rare ! Je ne veux pas prendre de risque._

 _-Comme je refuse de prendre le risque de perdre un Mangemort de plus ! Tu n'i..._

 _-A vrai dire, Maître, intervînt Hermione, je pourrais bien avoir besoin de lui._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Il a raison, répliqua la Gryffondor. Ses chances seraient garanties et vous n'auriez pas besoin d'envoyer Blaise avec moi. Il s'occuperait des soldats ici. De toute façon, nous ne rentrerions que dans seulement un jour ou deux. La zone de recherche est déserte, il n'y aura aucun membre de la résistance._

 _-Vous envoyer que tous les deux ? Suis-je le seul à avoir les idées claires ? Nous sommes en guerre et vous êtes tous les deux des recrues bien trop précieuses ! Un ancien membre de l'Ordre et un Mangemort aveugle ! Quel tableau ! C'est parfait pour passer inaperçu !_

 _-Nous ne passerons par aucune ville, Maître. Il n'y a pas de risque, je vous assure, insista Hermione. C'est peut-être notre seule chance._

 _Voldemort n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main, et certainement pas venant de son élève. La mâchoire serrée, il déglutit, loin d'être satisfait et rassuré pas leur plan. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, au contraire. Mais avait-il d'autre option ? Il était fatigué de tout ce cirque. La cécité de Drago contrecarrait nombre de ces plans et il pouvait presque entendre Potter hurler de rire chaque jour face à leur incapacité à la guérir. Il était temps que cela cesse._

 _-Bien... Vous partirez à l'aube par Portoloin. Je ne veux aucune bavure ! Pas le moindre petit imprévu ! C'est clair ?_

 _-Oui, Maître, dirent-ils d'une seule et unique voix._

* * *

Et voîlà ! Attendez-vous à d'autres révélations dans peu de temps ! Plus une nouvelle venue dans cette dimension qui va ENORMEMENT changer de choses ! Je vous laisse avec ce suspens. Si vous pensez savoir qui arrive, laissez-moi un commentaire ! ;-) Nous verrons qui trouvera le premier ! XD Petit indice : Cette arrivée va profondément bouleverser Kaï. Alors à vous de deviner.

Je vous à tous de passer de bonnes fêtes ! Joyeux Noël ! Plein de bonne chose, vous le méritez !

A très vite ! Bizzzzeeeeeeeee


	26. Chapter 26

\- Qu'est-il arrivé après ?

Drago se regarda, encore déstabilisé par les souvenirs ayant défilé devant lui, il y avait deçà à peine quelques instants. Personne n'avait encore osé ouvrir la bouche depuis pour s'adresser au principal concerné. Pourtant le jeune Drago malfoy ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence, ce suspens, cette épée de Damoclès qui pesait constamment au-dessus de sa tête depuis l'arrivée de son futur dans sa vie.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ! Qu'est-il arrivé ?! S'écria-t-il brusquement.

\- De toute évidence, vous avez trouvé un remède. Dit Blaise. Vous seriez toujours aveugle dans le cas contraire. Dit Blaise.

\- Oui, et... non. Dit-il la gorge serrée.

\- Comment ça oui et non ?! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? S'impatienta-t-il.

\- Drago, calme-toi.

\- Je ne me calmerait pas ! En deux jours j'apprends que je deviendrais aveugle et que mon seul espoir reposera sur cette sang de bourbe que j'ai haït toute ma vie et que surprise, j'épouserai ! Alors je crois que je mérite de connaître la vérité !

Rarement on avait vu Drago Malfoy dans un tel état. Les joues rouges, les yeux exorbités et les veines du cou saillantes, sa respiration sifflante résonnait dans le silence intimidé de la pièce. Même Voldemort préféra se taire, et observer sans rien dire. Les crises de nerfs devenaient de plus en plus quotidiennes. Personne n'allait le blâmer. Ginny le regarda, peinée tandis que sa version plus âgée déglutit. Il n'y avait plus rien à cacher, il le savait, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Scorpius, face au mutisme de son père, décida de parler à sa place.

\- Ils ont trouvé un remède. Dit-il. Une plante légendaire et très rare, qui ne pousse et ne fleurie qu'une seule fois par an dans les prairies reculées d'Irlande. Très précieuse, et très fragile...elle est presque impossible à trouver. Certains disent qu'elles sont apparues sur ces plaines en des temps reculés, à une époque où les guerres entre sorciers faisaient rages dans les pays du nord.

\- On raconte qu'une puissante magicienne, écœurée par le gâchis de toute la magie contenue dans le sang de ces milliers de sorciers morts au combat sur ces plaines, leur a jeter un sort, les plongeant dans un sommeil plus puissant que tous les autres. S'ils arrivaient à s'en réveiller, ils avaient le droit de vivre. Dans le cas contraire, ils devraient périr avec leurs ennemis sur ces plaines, indignes et porteur de honte. C'est justement cette magie qui garde l'herbe toujours verte, les terres toujours fertiles et ces fleures porteuses d'une magie presque inconnue. Même le ministère n'a jamais mis la main dessus. Poursuit Kai.

\- Et c'est... c'est fleurs vont me guérir ? C'est ça ?

\- On dit quand inspirant leur parfum, le soir même où elles poussent et éclosent, on entend encore les cris de tous ces soldats morts au combat. On dit qu'ils veillent sur ces terres et que leurs esprits nous envoûtent, pour nous plonger dans le même sommeil magique que celui de cette sorcière. Il dure un jour et une nuit. Nul ne sait ce qu'il se passe vraiment, mais la légende affirme que si l'on arrive à se réveiller avant le lever du soleil du deuxième matin, une Grâce nous ai offerte. Expliqua Drago de lui-même la voix brusquement grave en ne regardant personne.

\- Une Grâce ?!

\- Entre autres. Mais il faut pour cela arriver à se réveiller.

\- Et alors ? C'est... c'est si dur que ça ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

\- On dit qu'il n'y a rien de plus dur au monde. On est coincé dans son propre corps, conscient mais incapable d'agir, piégé entre rêve et réalité par cette sorcière.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Elle voulait tourmenter ces soldats, imbécile ! S'exclama Kai à Ron. Pas leur offrir une sieste !

\- Me voilà encore plus sot que je ne le pensais. Soupira Jedusor, dégoûté de lui-même. Vous envoyer tous les deux dans une plaine, en Irlande, en pleine guerre contre Potter, à la recherche de fleurs mystiques aux pouvoirs incontrôlables, au risque de vous y voir à jamais endormit... c'est ridicule...

\- Mais ça a marché ! Dit le jeune Malfoy agité. Je retrouverai la vue ! Je trouverai un moyen de me réveiller de ce sommeil !

\- Non.

Ce simple mot prononcé du bout des lèvres du futur Drago Malfoy provoqua un nouveau silence. Cette fois, plus personne n'arrivait à comprendre.

\- N... non ? Bredouilla le blond.

\- Non.

\- Mais.. mais c'est impossible ! Tu vois aujourd'hui !

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais pas parce que je me suis réveillé du sommeil magique de ces fleurs.

\- Alors comment ?!

\- Hermione l'a fait pour moi.

Si quelques regards furent jetés en coin à la Granger, celle-ci n'en remarqua rien, à la fois bouche-bée et inquiète de la suite des événements. Décidément, rien n'avait plus le moindre sens dans ce futur.

\- Elle ?!

\- Oui.

\- Mais...

\- Quand nous somme arrivées dans la plaine magique, cette nuit-là, nous avons monté un campement. Les fleurs devaient éclore à l'apogée de la Nouvelle Lune. J'étais incapable d'aligner trois pas sans me perdre. Alors c'est elle qui les a cherchées. Pendant plus d'une heure, dans le froid et le silence, nous étions là. Elle à la lumière de son lumos et moi dans le noir de ma cécité. Elle était persuadée dans trouver au moins une, mais plus les heures passaient, plus nos chances s'amenuisaient. Quand, par je ne sais quel miracle, elle en a trouvé une, le soleil allait presque se lever, et les fleurs n'allait pas tarder à se faner. J'étais... convaincu que rester était une perte de temps et pourtant elle a fini par réussir. Le seul problème qui est alors apparut, c'est qu'elle ne m'avait rien de toutes ces légendes. Ces histoires de soldats, de sommeil à vaincre... rien du tout. Narra Drago.

\- Pourquoi aurai-je fait ça ?

\- Parce que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser utiliser cette fleure. Tu la voulais pour toi.

\- Qu..

\- Tu savais que le poison de Londubat était encore présent dans mon corps. Il m'affaiblissait, me rendait vulnérable. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de me réveiller. Alors tu as préféré te taire car tu savais que j'aurais tout fait pour te contredire. Tu n'as donc rien dit, et quand le moment est venu d'inspirer le parfum de cette fleur, tu m'as demandé de rester au campement et de ne surtout pas en bouger. Je n'ai pas compris, j'ai protesté et puis je t'ai entendu tomber. J'ai passé les heures qui ont suivi à te secouer, te hurler dessus, à t'insulter de tous les noms. Je ne comprenais pas, et j'étais en colère. Mais surtout, je me suis senti faible. Je ne pouvais rien voir, j'étais seul, perdu au beau milieu de nulle part, avec toi, complètement inconsciente et potentiellement morte. J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin pour moi... et puis, sans que je comprenne comment, ni pourquoi, je t'ai vu. Allongée par terre, dans l'herbe. Je t'ai vu, puis le ciel, l'horizon et le soleil, pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Je n'oublierais jamais cet instant.

\- Alors, ça a marché ? Elle s'est réveillée ? Demanda Voldemort d'un ton irrité.

\- Oui, ça a marché. Mais elle ne s'est pas réveillée.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la Granger.

\- Tu as fait don de ta grâce pour moi, or c'est uniquement elle qui t'aurais permis de t'éveiller de ce sommeil magique.

\- Par merlin, pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué ?! Soupira Ron fatigué de toutes ces tragédies.

\- C'est comme ça. Bien entendu, une fois remis d'aplomb j'ai réussi à trouver un remède et à nous sortir de là, mais avec une semaine de retard. Le maître était dans un état de fureur méconnaissable mais nous étions revenus indemne, et voyant. C'est tout ce qui comptait au final. Sourit-il.

\- Alors tout fini bien ?

\- Si on veut. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mission après ça, ce qui n'était pas une surprise vu mon temps d'absence sur le terrain.

\- Après cet épisode, nous avons au point un antidote pour les mangemorts. Dit Ginerva d'une petite voix. Il était hors de question que d'autres soient touchés par ce poison.

\- Qui aurait cru que Neville pouvait être aussi diabolique... Soupira Ginny effarée.

\- On parle bien du pathétique petit gryffondor au chapeau magique, qui s'est permit de me tenir tête devant mes soldats et qui a écourté la vie de ma pauvre Nagini ? N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Voldemort pensif.

\- Lui-même.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû le tuer.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Neville est quelqu'un de bien. Défendit Ron.

\- Elle compte si ça m'évite de devenir aveugle ! S'exclama Drago.

\- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas un peu mérité !

Alors qu'un autre débat s'ouvrait entre le roux et le blond, Hermione se contenta de se taire. Elle avait besoin de calme, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Silencieusement, elle s'éclipsa de la Grande Salle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, à les regarder se chamailler comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. Elle aussi était à bout de nerf. Toute cette situation la rendait folle. A croire que plus rien n'avait de sens dans sa vie. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma. Une fois seule, le fil du récit du Malfoy se rejoua dans sa tête. Une fois, puis deux, puis une quinzième... Elle ne compta plus quand sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle était enfermée depuis plus de trois heures, pourtant son esprit ne parvenait à se calmer. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Un détail, une étape, un regard... tout... ! Elle ignorait quoi, mais en était certaine. Drago Malfoy avait menti.

* * *

Harry et Blaise avait dû emmener Drago et Ron pour les calmer à part. Une nouvelle dispute entre eux deux, rien de bien nouveau au paradis si on y réfléchissait bien. Peu à peu, et après d'autres précisions et explications du futur Drago, la Grande Salle se vida. Hermione était déjà partie depuis longtemps, les voyageurs temporels n'avaient pas été long à suivre son exemple tandis que Voldemort lui, avait décidé de rester. Assis, seul le coin de bibliothèque encore intacte, il pensait silencieusement. L'histoire du Malfoy le laissait perplexe sur de nombreux points mais peu lui importait. De toute manière, toute vérité éclaterait au grand jour à un moment où à un autre. Dans le cas contraire, ils seraient encore tous coincés ici. Distrait, il regarda les étagères de livres avant de se rendre compte que la majorité était encore recouvertes de cendre. Un sourire en coin lui échappa. Il n'avait pas invoqué de Feudeymon depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il avait lui-même été surpris de sa puissance. Mais pas autant, qu'il l'avait été, de voir que la petite Weasley arrivait à pratiquer sans baguette. Une Chauvefurie particulièrement remarquable. Aussi il ne pouvait retenir une forme d'admiration mais aussi de fierté. Sa futur Dark Lady, à son âge, sans baguette et avec des barrières magiques, arrivait à être puissante. Il devait reconnaître son talent. Pourtant, en pensant à son sort et ses probables qualités magique, d'autres images peuplèrent son esprit, le faisant frissonner malgré lui. La Chambre des Secrets étaient témoins de leur péché. Mais plus que tout, ils allaient maintenant devoir vivre avec. Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi faible pour une femme. Céder pour les plaisirs de la chaire... n'y avait-il pas plus désespérant et pitoyable comme attitude ?

Pourtant, ce qu'il avait ressenti... les sensations qu'il avait découvert... il n'aurait pu mettre de mot dessus. Jamais, au cours de sa longue et dangereuse vie, il n'avait ressenti de telles choses. Jamais. Il n'y avait aucune équivalence possible. Il le savait. Mais le pire à travers tous ces remords et son dégoût pour lui-même, c'est qu'il ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose, la retrouver. La retrouver pour la faire sienne de nouveau. Il pouvait le sentir, leur lien, loin d'être apaisé, n'avait fait qu'empirer. C'est comme s'il pouvait encore sentir sa peau contre la sienne, et l'odeur de son enivrant parfum dans ses narines. Les souvenirs de leurs ébats l'envahissaient. Jamais il n'avait trouvé une femme aussi belle qu'elle. Il y avait une force, une flamme qui brûlait en elle sous ses joues roses de timidité. Quelque chose de sauvage, dissimulé et troublant qui l'avait fait tomber cette nuit-là. Leurs corps, leurs coups, leurs tentatives de résister à cet appel plus fort qu'eux... tout semblait avoir un sens qui pourtant lui échappait encore. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, comment et pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il était condamné. Coincé avec elle.

Comme si le destin les tourmentait, il l'a vit arriver dans le grincement de la grande Porte. Surpris, et brusquement brûlant, il la regarda entrer sans le voir mais dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, un pincement au fond de son ventre le fit grimacer. Rester aussi près d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher lui donnait l'impression de sortir de son propre corps. Il n'avait plus qu'un mince contrôle sur lui-même. Un contrôle qui semblait lui échapper un peu plus à chaque instant. Bien entendu, cette sensation, il ne la vivait pas seul. Ginny le senti elle aussi et la surprise lui fit lâcher sa tasse pleine de thé, qui s'écrasa au sol. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit encore là.

\- Oh, heu... désolé... je croyais être seule.

Se parler leurs semblaient surréaliste compte tenu qu'ils ne souhaitaient que s'arracher leurs vêtements sur le champ. Aussi, elle déglutit, et alors que ses joues viraient à l'écarlate, elle se précipita au sol pour ramasser les dégâts de son étourderie. Elle se sentait plus ridicule que jamais en sa présence, mais ne dit rien et s'efforça de respirer normalement. Elle ne put prendre en main que quelques morceaux de porcelaine avant de le sentir. Au fond d'elle, son pincement se resserra d'avantage, la faisant grimacer. Elle relava brusquement la tête et le vit devant elle. Il ne bougeait pas mais la fixait avec une intensité qui la fit défaillir. Ses pupilles noirs brillaient, pas uniquement de leurs lueurs sanglantes ; elles brillaient aussi pour elle. Depuis le sol, sa carrure et son allure ne lui avait jamais paru aussi intimidante. Se souvenir de sa présence, nue dans ses bras, accentua la couleur de ses joues qu'elle n'osa même pas cacher. Seul le son de leurs respirations troublait l'étrange silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés. La tension entre leurs corps, la connexion de leurs regards, tout semblait être réunis pour les faire céder. Et Merlin, qu'ils en avaient envie. Ils pouvaient le sentir mutuellement. Aussi aucun d'eux n'osa esquiver le moindre geste. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Voldemort ne détourne tête le premier, la respiration soudainement lourde. Il paraissait en proie à une agonie intérieur.

Ginny papillonna, comme sorti d'une hypnose et se racla la gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Il fallait qu'elle parte, maintenant. Sans lâcher les bouts de porcelaine de sa tasse à thé, elle se releva doucement. Ses jambes engourdies fourmillaient sous elle, autant d'excitation que de fatigue. Voldemort lui, n'osa pas la regarder de nouveau. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir le plus loin possible, un vent étrange se leva depuis le ciel magique. Une brise forte et impétueuse qui les fit tous deux relever la tête. Avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, la porte laissée à demi ouverte se referma dans un claquement bruyant, au moment même où le vent se tarit.

Face à la porte désormais close, la Weasley devînt livide. Sans un souffle et de plus en plus effrayée par la situation, elle tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès. Derrière elle, Voldemort ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer, déjà certain du résultat. L'esprit avait décidément plus d'un tour dans son sac pour les torturer.

* * *

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surveil...

Drago Malfoy ne finit pas sa phrase, à la fois surpris et désemparé par la présence d'Hermione devant sa porte. Les joues roses et le regard inquiet, elle se tenait là, face à lui, et fière malgré son malaise palpable. Muet pendant plusieurs secondes, il réussit à articuler.

\- Je croyais que c'était...

\- Ginerva. Oui, je m'en doute. Dit-elle.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur ? Si c'est pour me frapper de nouveau je tiens à préciser que...

\- Non, je veux... je veux juste vous parler. Puis-je entrer ?

Drago hésita. Non pas qu'il avait la moindre raison de ne pas laisser entrer sa futur dans sa chambre, mais sa démarche le prenait de court. Décontenancé, mais trop fière pour le montrer, il s'écarta, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu as loupé le spectacle entre Ron et mon... autre moi.

\- Un de plus. Dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

\- Et toujours aussi pitoyable. Je suis impressionné par ma capacité à me faire honte tout seul.

Elle sourit à sa remarque, mais le perdit bien vite. Dès que le loquet de la porte retomba, les mots franchir ses lèvres d'eux même.

\- Je sais que vous mentez.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais que vous mentez !

Elle avait parlé plus fort, comme pour se donner du courage face à la carrure imposante du Malfoy. Les sourcils froncés, il la regarda avec stupéfaction avant d'étrangement se mettre à sourire. Un sourire caractéristique, qu'elle avait vu toute sa vie sur le visage des Malfoys.

\- Je sais.

\- Qu...quoi ?

\- Je sais. Qui d'autre à part toi aurait pu comprendre ?

Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui afficha une mine désabusée. Drago savait, tout comme elle, qu'il avait délibérément menti à tout le monde, y compris le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pire que tout, ils l'avaient tous cru.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que ce qui est arrivé est, là-bas, en Irlande, n'étais pas... prévu.

\- Dîtes moi ! Je veux savoir !

\- Comme tout le monde ici, j'en ai peur. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mentir, pas à toi.

\- Et Scorpius ? Kai ?

\- Ce sont nos enfants. C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on leur cache la vérité. Tu voulais les protéger.

Cette autre révélation lui serra la gorge. Elle ? Mentir à ses propres enfants ?! Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant, le regard que Drago lui lançait, ne lui laissait que peu de doute face à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Et Voldemort ?

\- Lui dire la vérité n'aurait sûrement pas été un problème tout à l'heure, mais je voulais éviter d'autres crises. Ginerva est, bien entendu, dans la confidence depuis toujours, comme le Voldemort de mon époque.

\- Dîtes moi. Insista-t-elle.

\- Nous n'avons trouvé aucune fleur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Rien. Nada. Pas même un pissenlit. Juste une plaine verte, vide et sans le moindre intérêt. Déclara-t-il en s'affalant sur son fauteuil.

\- Mais... mais la légende ?

\- Un conte de bonne femme, que tu as espéré vrai pendant quelques jours. Mais quand la réalité nous a rattrapé et que l'ultimatum de ma cécité t'a frappé en plein visage, tu as...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Perdu le contrôle.

\- Le contrôle ?

\- Cette fleur de Grâce était ton dernier espoir. Moi, je n'espérais plus rien depuis longtemps. Je t'avais entendu parler des dégâts causés par le poison. De mon incapacité à revoir un jour. J'avais abandonné. Je ne faisais que te suivre. Mais toi, tu t'accrochais, portée par le poids de ta culpabilité. Tu n'arrivais à rien depuis des semaines, et cette dernière chance aboutissait elle aussi à un échec. Alors, tu es entrée dans une sorte d'état second. Avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, nous avions transplané derrière la forteresse de Potter. Tu y avais vécu des années, alors il ne t'a pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour t'y introduire sans te faire voir, et entrer dans leurs laboratoires.

\- Leurs laboratoires ? Je... je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'antidote pour le poison.

\- Il n'y en avait pas. Jusqu'à ce que tu ressortes de la forteresse avec Neville Londubat et que tu le torture pour le forcer à en créer un.

Cette phrase, outre sa brutalité, eut l'effet d'une douche froide à la jeune femme qui dû s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

\- Et oui... même moi je n'y croyais pas. Dit-il en souriant, amusé.

\- Non... pas... pas Neville...

\- Et si. Tu l'as enlevé, et tu t'es enfermée dans une vieille cabane abandonnée avec lui pendant trois jours. Trois jours entiers de hurlements comme je n'en avais jamais entendu de ma vie. Le quatrième jour, tu avais en mains la formule de l'antidote avec la liste des ingrédients. Et je reprends tes mots : "il le méritait".

\- Non ! Non ! S'écria-t-elle au bord des larmes. Neville est quelqu'un de bien ! Il ne méritait pas...

-... de souffrir ? Hermione, j'ai eu de la chance de finir aveugle. J'aurai pu mourir. Des dizaines de mangemorts sont morts à cause de lui, et pas qu'eux. Ses plantes étaient incontrôlables, certaines étendaient leurs racines jusque dans les villes moldus !

\- Non ! Je... je n'ai pas... pas pu faire une telle chose ! Je t'en supplie... je n'ai pas...

Sa voix était coupée de sanglots et l'air lui manquait. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru entendre cela de sa vie. L'image du petit garçon benêt, maladroit, au crapaud toujours perdu et aux grandes oreilles s'imposa en elle. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? A lui ! Son ami de toujours, le fier résistant aux ressources improbables... C'était impossible... elle ne voulait pas y croire.

\- Je sais que c'est dur à avaler... Dit doucement le blond, face à son regard brisé.

\- Je... je suis un monstre...

\- Non Hermione. Dit-il en se levant pour la prendre par les épaules. Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Tu m'as rendu la vue ! Et tu as évité que d'autre plantes ne soient créées, et ne tuent !

\- En torturant un homme bon !

\- Lui non plus n'avait plus toute sa tête... Bellatrixe s'était amusée avec, un jour où il s'était fait capturer. Cela ne lui avait pas réussi.

\- Et j'ai fait comme elle... Je l'ai torturé comme elle a torturé ses parents ! Je suis immonde ! Je suis comme elle !

C'en était trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait le croire, le supporter, et regretta de ne pas s'être contentée de cette histoire de fleure magique. A la place, elle apprenait qu'elle torturerait son ami, avec autant de cruauté que le monstre qui l'avait elle-même torturé. Elle deviendrait un monstre. Une véritable mangemort. Les larmes noyaient ses joues et Drago, face à elle, savait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne saurait la calmer. Faire face au pire de soi-même, et se savoir capable d'horreurs, n'était jamais un poids facile à porter. Sans rien dire, il la prit dans ses bras, où il la sentie trembler de sanglots et d'effroi pendant plusieurs minutes. Son parfum le rendit nostalgique.

\- Comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille ? Murmura-t-elle quand il se détacha d'elle.

\- Hermione...

\- Est-ce que je l'ai laissé vivre ?! Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Je...

\- Dis-moi !

\- Oui...

Un sentiment de délivrance apparut sur son visage, mais celui du Malfoy se referma davantage. Là encore, la vérité cachait un mensonge.

\- Dis-moi la vérité !

\- Tu l'a laissé vivre.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais... pas par pitié ou bon sentiment.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il était devenu fou, autant que ses parents. Et tu ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. Tu voulais qu'il porte le poids de ses actes, tout le reste de sa vie. Tu voulais qu'il soit conscient de sa souffrance, comme de celle qu'il avait infligé aux autres. C'était à tes yeux, ton ultime torture à son égard. Et ton ultime vengeance.

\- Ven... vengeance ?!

\- Pour moi.

\- Mais...

\- Dès le premier jour, il t'avait donné assez d'éléments pour réussir à faire le contre poison, mais tu étais tellement indignée, en colère et malheureuse que tu as continué de le torturer les deux autres jours. Tu voulais me venger. Tu voulais le faire payer. Mais tu n'arrivais pas à t'en contenter malgré tout. Tu étais devenue complètement obsédée, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ou comment te raisonner. Tu es retournée à la forteresse, tu as commencé à lancer une attaque à toi toute seule. Personne n'arrivait à t'arrêter, tu avais presque autant de connaissance de sorts que Seigneur des Ténèbres ! J'ai recouvert la vue juste à temps pour t'empêcher de commettre un véritable massacre et de te faire tuer par la même occasion. Quand nous sommes rentrés au Château, tu étais méconnaissable. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il a fallu pas moins de cinq mangemorts pour te maîtriser, et plus d'une semaine pour te calmer. Déclara-t-il la voix sombre.

\- Mais... mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé pour faire de telles choses ?!

\- Tu m'aimais Hermione.

\- Qu...

\- Tu refusais de l'admettre mais me voir dans cet état de faiblesse et désespoir te touchais, te rendais folle de rage et d'injustice. Tu voulais me venger pour sauver mon honneur, pour ces mois de misères, de peine et de pleures ... tu ne sembles pas réalisé ton impacte dans ma vie durant cette période. Oui, j'étais odieux, et parfaitement infecte mais tu étais devenue mon roc, mon pilier. La nuit, tu dormais dans une chambre à côté de la mienne, tu veillais à ce que je ne me lève pas, que je ne tombe pas. Tu m'apportais mes repas, me soignait, me réconfortait quand je n'avais plus d'espoir. Tu étais devenue la seule et unique lumière de ma permanente obscurité.

Ces mots et l'intensité avec laquelle il les dit, toucha Hermione d'une façon à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Muette pendant quelques instants, elle soupira, toujours affligée par cette nouvelle, avant de sécher ses joues d'un retour de poignet. Un sourire triste naquît sur ses lèvres mouillées de larmes.

\- Je comprends pourquoi je vous ai épousé maintenant. Vous n'avez rien à voir avec la fouine !

Sa remarque les fit tous deux exploser de rire.

\- Mais merci Drago... de m'avoir dit la vérité.

\- Je t'en prie, Hermione.

\- Et pardon pour... le coup de la dernière fois... Dit-elle gênée, en regardant son nez encore légèrement rouge.

\- Tu es ma femme. Crois-moi, j'y suis habitué.

Elle lui sourit, et respira un grand coup. Savoir que l'on allait devenir une folle qui torturerait son ami d'enfance n'étais pas un bon présage mais d'une certaine façon et fond d'elle-même, elle savait que le moment venu, elle aurait ses raisons. Dont, la première, celle de venger l'homme qu'elle aimerait.

* * *

\- C'est une blague ?! S'énerva Ginny complètement affolée. On... on est enfermé !

\- Comme si cela avait quelque chose de surprenant... soupira Tom.

\- Mais... je... Non ! Non, c'est hors de question ! Dit-elle sans souffle. Il faut absolument sortir ! Maintenant !

\- On a des tendances claustrophobes Weasley ?

\- Non mais... c'est...

\- Alors tais-toi veux-tu ? Cet esprit ne cherche qu'à nous tourmenter ! Ne lui donne pas ce qu'elle veut. Dit-il agacé.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança ne laissa aucune équivoque sur les intentions de l'esprit du temps, faisant rougir la jeune femme encore plus. Mais au-delà de ça, une vague de colère et d'indignation la gagna brusquement. Sa vie était déjà suffisamment compliquée pour qu'elle soit en plus poussée dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Agacée et révoltée, elle vit Jedusor se détourner en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'allait rien faire pour essayer de les faire sortir d'ici. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Cette impuissance lui parut encore plus insupportable que le reste, aussi, sans réfléchir elle frappa la porte de son poing, lui arrachant un cri de douleur auquel ni Voldemort, ni elle, ne s'était attendu. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de sa main pleine de bout de porcelaine. Rageant contre elle-même dans un florilège d'insulte, elle s'enveloppa rapidement la main dans un serviette posée sur la table, mais déjà, des gouttes écarlates coulaient le long de son avant-bras depuis sa paume meurtrie.

\- Par Merlin... Soupira-t-il dépité. Petite idiote.

\- Moi au moins j'essaie de sortir d'ici ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- En frappant dans une porte fermée par la magie ! Oui, c'est une brillante idée ! Railla-t-il.

La jeune femme préféra ne pas répondre. Cela n'aurait fait que l'énerver davantage. Comme un homme qu'elle pouvait désirer plus que tout au monde, pouvait parvenir à l'insupporter quelques instants plus tard ? Elle l'ignorait, mais n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Surtout, quant au plus profond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle le désirait davantage en le détestant. Cette prise de conscience la fit déglutir, aussi elle tenta de se concentrer sur sa plaie. Il avait décidément raison. Elle était idiote. Elle chercha du regard une serviette plus grande, la première étant déjà entièrement imbibée, mais se figea en voyant Jedusor aller vers elle, un air dur sur le visage. Sans lui adresser le moindre mot, il saisit sa main d'un geste fort, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Sans jamais la regarder, il ôta son garrot de fortune, et en prit un autre qu'il serra si fort qu'elle eut du mal à ne rien dire. Son comportement ne partait en rien d'une bonne intention. Elle le savait. Il voulait juste qu'elle se taise et ne se plaigne pas pendant les heures de leurs séquestrations communes. Cependant, là été le piège. Dans sa démarche, sa main reposait dans la sienne. Un contact électrifiant pour les deux individus dont le souffle se coupa. Ils ne dirent pas le moindre mot, mais ils purent le sentir. Ils savaient.

Ils se détachèrent lentement, difficilement, avec une boule au creux de leurs ventres. L'esprit était malin. Et eux, étaient faibles. Dans l'autre main de Voldemort, reposait le tissu gorgé de sang de la rousse. Un sang aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux, et que ses joues. Un sang qui le rendait fou, qu'il haïssait même ! Et sa propre main en était couverte. Cette vision le troubla, si bien que pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne put s'en détacher. Il semblait comme envoûté, avant de dire d'une voix grave.

\- Ginerva.

Son prénom dans sa bouche lui semblait toujours étrange. Mais le plus déconcertant, était que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu depuis ses lèvres, elle se trouvait allongée sous lui, entièrement nue, sur le sol humide et détrempé de la chambre des Secrets. L'entendre une nouvelle fois lui provoqua un frisson qui remonta le long de son dos. Elle ne dit rien, mais sentie sa gorge s'assécher brusquement.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que le sort m'afflige à ce point ?! Dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, à subir cette situation... murmura-t-elle.

Il voulut parler mais n'eut plus de mot. Ses pupilles s'étaient ancrées sur ses avants bras. Le long de sa peau de nacre, coulait des perles de sang que le chiffon ne savait contenir. Le contraste du rouge sur sa peau lui sembla surréaliste, comme un effet d'optique. Quand elle le remarqua, son premier geste fut de baisser la tête et de le cacher, un peu honteuse de sa blessure. Pourtant, il l'en empêcha. D'un geste étonnamment lent mais franc, il lui prit son poignet. Le saignement semblait se calmer, mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il contempla. Non, à la place il suivit des yeux les sillons rouges qui séchaient le long de son avant-bras. Ils lui rappelaient les griffures flamboyantes qu'il avait trouvé dans son dos et sur ses bras, juste après leur entrevue passionnée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Des traits irréguliers et pourtant empreint de tellement de chose à la fois. La jeune femme le regarda faire, à la fois incertaine et inquiète mais totalement submergée par les sensations que provoquait sa main sur sa peau. Elle put sentir son buste se lever frénétiquement au rythme de sa respiration effrénée ; tandis que lui, toujours focalisé sur le parcourt de son sang, se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle voulut parler mais resta sans voix quand elle vit Voldemort porter son bras à ses lèvres. Dans un mouvement d'une lenteur troublante, il l'embrassa, avant de lécher la traînée sanguine tout le long de son avant-bras. L'air devînt irrespirable pour Ginny, qui ne pas trouva la force de bouger. Tout ce qu'elle réussissait à voir, était le petit bout de chaire rose teinté de son sang entre les lèvres du Maître. De son Maître. Quand la goutte s'épuisa dans la commissure de sa bouche, il la regarda, transit.

C'est elle qui succomba la première.

\- Maître...

Ce simple mot suffit à ruiner tous leurs espoirs de lutte. Avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Voldemort l'avait déjà saisi par les fesses et la soulevait de terre, l'embrassant sauvagement et à pleine bouche. Elle, s'accrochait à lui désespérément, de peur que cet instant ne prenne fin. Une main plantée dans ses cheveux d'ébène, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir. Enivré, il la posa sur la table à manger sans jamais se détacher d'elle, tandis que l'excitation grandissait avec la chaleur de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. La chemise de Jedusor tomba au sol en premier. Dans l'instant même, il senti la main valide de la jeune femme parcourir son torse avec avidité. Tout en l'embrassant, il sourit. Demain, il verrait les mêmes traces que celles qu'elle avait précédemment laissé. Et il savait, au plus profond de son être, qu'il allait adorer ça.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et Bonne Année ! (en retard mais bon, on dit tous ça en retard de toute façon) XD. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira ! De nombreux rebondissements sont à prévoir dont l'apparition de ce fameux nouveau personnage. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre mais non, il ne s'agit pas de la Hermione du futur ! ;-) Ce serait bien trop simple ! Alors je vous donne un autre indice, elle ne fait pas parti du futur mais du passé ! A vous de jouer :-)

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre, vos messages sont encourageant et m'inspirent ! Laissez moi encore vos commentaires pour la suite !

A très vite ! Bisous à tous !


	27. Chapter 27

\- Harry ? Appela Ron en entrant dans leur chambre commune. Tu es là ?

Le roux n'avait pas vu son ami depuis qu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle. Moins inquiet pour lui, que lorsqu'il sombrait dans une dépression, il refusait néanmoins de le perdre de vue trop longtemps. Mieux ne valait prendre aucun risque avec lui.

\- Ici.

La voix lointaine du jeune homme le guida jusque dans un coin de la pièce, entre son lit et un mur. Assis par terre, et entouré d'une dizaine de livre, Harry Potter restait le regard concentré sur sa lecture. Malgré toutes leurs années d'amitié et d'étude, jamais Ron ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux avec un bouquin.

\- Harry, tu... tu vas bien ?

\- Dans la mesure où je suis destiné à devenir un être consumé par les ténèbres, oui Ron. Tout va très bien ! Dit-il d'une ironique.

Il ne releva même pas la tête, et ne put pas voir le regard inquiet de son ami face à son sarcasme. Le Harry Potter, l'élut de la guerre des sorciers, avait bien changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, tombant sur sa cicatrice et ses yeux rouges de fatigue. Plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, il semblait ne pas avoir vu le soleil depuis des mois, chose qui était très certainement vrai. Il ne mangeait plus beaucoup, s'était amaigri, et passait son temps dans son lit, dans le noir ou alors en hauteur, près des tours d'observation, depuis lesquelles une nuit sans fin apparaissait au dehors. Il avait mis longtemps à sortir de son mutisme, et maintenant, Ron déplorait de le voir de nouveau se fermer au monde, pour venir se terrer, cette fois, dans des livres. A croire qu'Hermione n'en faisait pas déjà assez, il fallait qu'il s'y mette aussi. Dans un soupir, le Weasley s'assit au sol, face à lui. Pendant un instant, il se crut en cinquième année. Une époque révolue, où il s'asseyait face à son ami, pour le regarder réviser aux vues des épreuves à venir, tandis que lui, avait abandonné tout espoir depuis longtemps.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il innocement.

\- A ton avis !

\- Tu es plutôt mystérieux ces derniers temps, alors je préfère demander.

Harry le regarda enfin, mais baissa la tête aussitôt à la rencontre de son regard.

\- Je cherche un moyen d'arrêter ça ! S'exclama-t-il énervé.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tout ça ! Je veux dire... le futur ! Je veux changer le futur !

\- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je crois que c'est la volonté d'à peu près tout le monde ici. Et puis Hermione pourrait te réciter tous ces livres par cœur, je doute que tu y trouve quoi que ce soit qu'elle ne sache pas déjà. Dit-il. Tu pers ton temps.

\- Je dois essayer ! Je dois changer les choses, je... je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de devenir un monstre ! Je ne peux pas imaginer que ma vie ne sera que malheur, peine, perte, meurtre, guerre ... Je ne peux pas devenir un autre Lord Voldemort !

\- Harry... je sais que ce que tu traverses est difficile mais...

\- Comment pourrais-tu savoir !? Je... je révélerais le monde sorcier aux moldus ! Je trahirais les miens ! S'écria-t-il à bout de nerf.

\- Et je torturerai un enfant de huit ans ! On est tout le deux dans le même bateau !

\- Alors aide moi à changer tout ça ! Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un moyen !

\- A travers la magie !? Harry tu ne comprends donc pas ! La magie fera de nous des monstres ! Cette guerre nous a changé, elle a fait de nous des êtres capables du pire, mais les prochaines nous transformerons en ce que nous détestons le plus. Je ne veux pas perdre ceux que j'aime. Pas pour une guerre que nous allons perdre.

Sa déclaration refroidi le Potter dans son enthousiasme désespéré. Au fond, il savait que Ron avait probablement raison mais une panique folle remuait en lui. Il ne pouvait la contrôler. Il en était piégé. Piégé par sa peur, ses angoisses, ses doutes et sa douleur. Tant de douleur.

\- Alors dis-moi comment faire...

\- Change de toi-même !

\- Mais... mais tout ça n'est même pas encore arrivé ! Cela n'a aucun sens !

\- Si les ténèbres feront de toi leur hôte c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela. Harry, je veux changer aussi, mais j'ai compris que le problème ne venait pas des autres, de la situation, ou de cet esprit. Mais de moi ! Je choisirais de devenir cet horrible personnage que j'ai vu dans ces visions ! Moi et moi seul ! C'est pareil pour toi !

\- Ron...

\- Tu as abrité un bout de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres toute ta vie ! Tu as été un Horcrux ! Tu as vécu avec une part de ténèbres à l'intérieur de toi... tu y es habitué. Peut-être qu'en détruisant cet horcrux en toi, tu as aussi détruit une part de toi-même. Tu as laissé un trou béant dans ta poitrine que seules les ténèbres seront jamais capables de combler. Ton destin, n'est pas si surprenant que ça.

\- La prophétie n'était qu'une malédiction. Dit-il la mâchoire serrée. Maintenant je le réalise. Ma vie n'est que chaos et désespoir, et je...

Harry n'avait plus les mots. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire... Le simple fait de respirer le faisait culpabiliser. Il voulait tout arrêter, tout finir. Mourir même, si cela pouvait sauver son âme et le monde sorcier. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait rien en faire, grâce à la magie de protection de l'esprit. Il était condamné à devoir regarder en face le monstre qu'il deviendrait et qu'il était déjà peut-être. Cette situation était en train de le rendre fou.

\- Com... comment tu peux être aussi calme ? Comment tu arrives à avancer ? Tu... tu as parlé à Ginerva, et même Ginny n'est plus en colère contre toi !

\- N'exagère pas. Railla-t-il. Disons que Ginerva a accepté l'idée de je puisse exister, et ne me voit plus comme un ennemi mortel. Pour Ginny... c'est une autre paire de manche. Comme Hermione d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre. C'est la femme de Voldemort !

\- Mais c'est avant tout ma sœur. Au lieu de lui en vouloir, j'aurais dû l'aider. Etre là pour elle, pour l'accompagner à travers... à travers tout ça. Il fallait que je lui parle, que je lui fasse comprendre que je ne suis pas encore inhumain, que je l'aime et que je m'en veux. Il.. il fallait que je fasse amende honorable... Elle a accepté mes excuses, mais ne m'a en aucun cas pas pardonné. Je la comprends ; le contraire serait injuste pour Kai, Scorpius et Magnus. Quant à Hermione, je crois que tout sera plus compliqué entre nous désormais. Outre Malfoy, elle m'a vu torturer son fils comme Bellatrixe l'a elle-même torturé. Je ne crois pas que cela soit jamais pardonnable. Dit-il d'une voix grave. Et Ginny... je n'ose pas encore aller la voir. J'ai peur de réaliser qu'elle ne me considère plus que comme l'horreur que je deviendrais...

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu penses pouvoir les pardonner ?!

\- Harry ...

\- Non, je suis sérieux Ron. Dit-il en rabattant le livre bruyamment. Peu importe leurs raisons futures, elles nous trahiront. Ginny épousera l'homme le plus cruel de ce siècle, et Hermione, celui qui l'aura insulté et rabaissé toute sa vie. Je reconnais que nos futurs ne sont pas des plus glorieux mais elles aussi ont leur part de responsabilités. Tonks, Lavande, Lupin, Fol'Oeil, Fred, Sirius, Dumbledor, mes parents... Et tous les autres ! Elles vont aussi les trahir. Tous les sacrifices que l'on a faits, tous les morts, tous nos amis, nos serments... réduit à néant. Cette... cette idée me rend malade. Dit-il la gorge serrée.

\- Je crois qu'on est arrivé à un stade où il n'y a plus de gentils ou de méchants... Après tout, je suis sûr que nous aussi, nous trouverons de bonnes excuses pour agir comme nous le ferons. On parlera de vengeance, d'honneur... et on ne sera plus dérangé par le fait de tuer pour nos valeurs. Mais c'est là le problème. Dès qu'on aura franchi la limite, on sera aussi pitoyable que des Mangemorts. Nous serons tous pareils. Des tueurs qui se battent pour ce qu'ils pensent être juste...

\- Parfois, j'aimerais me dire que tout n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. J'aimerai me réveiller dans mon placard, sous l'escalier, pendant que ma Tante Pétunia me hurle dessus pour que j'aille préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise Ron ? Que j'ai hâte de vivre le merveilleux avenir qui nous attend ?

\- Tu ne trouveras aucune solution dans ces livres !

\- Alors comment ?!

\- Peut-être en ouvrant les yeux sur toi-même. En changeant, avant que le temps ne te change. Personne ne pourra nous sauver à part nous ! Ressaisis toi Harry, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, alors ne le deviens pas ! Toute cette histoire nous a retourné le cerveau, et une part de moi espère encore que Ginny et Hermione ne se laisseront pas avoir mais... Harry nous avons déjà perdu la guerre. Se battre ne sert plus à rien.

Harry ne dit rien, conscient de cette réalité. Il avait échoué en tant qu'élu. Il avait déçu tout le monde. Il était mort lors de la Bataille Final. Et ça, ni le temps, le passé ou le futur, ne pourrait rien y changer.

* * *

\- Mon ange, tu n'aurais pas vu mon double du... passé, par hasard ?

\- Non Maman, pourquoi ?

Ginerva hésita à répondre. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son fils. Assis sur son lit, le regard fatigué, elle sourit, attendrie par son sourire. Elle avait l'impression de le revoir petit garçon. Son cœur se serra et elle l'embrassa sur le front sans répondre. Elle ne souhaitait pas l'impliquer dans ses doutes et angoisses. Pourtant, la Dark Lady ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Même Nagini pouvait le sentir. Quelque chose remuait dans son corps, sa tête et son esprit, une sorte de présentement qui lui glaçait le sang et lui donnait la chair de poule. Coulissant dans son cou, le serpent siffla à son oreille. Un bruit plus timide et aigus que ceux auxquels elle s'était habituée.

\- Maman ? Tu...

\- Tout va bien, chéri. Je suis juste inquiète pour ta sœur et ton père, tu me connais. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu es sûr Tatie ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Insista Scorpius en la voyant sur le point de quitter leur chambre.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je suis fatiguée, comme tout le monde.

\- A d'autre ! Gin, tu ne sais pas mentir ! Dit brusquement Kai en plongeant la main dans un paquet de chips.

\- Tu manges encore ! S'exclama le malfoy.

\- J'ai faim ! Mais c'n'est pas le sujet. Gin, tu nous caches quelque chose.

Il parlait naturellement, mais profondément convaincu. Ginerva était sa deuxième mère après Hermione. Tout comme Magnus et Scorpius, il savait voir quand elle essayait de les préserver à ses propres dépens.

\- Kaï, c'est ridicule.

\- On te connait !

\- Les enfants, arrêtez. Je vais très bien, fin de la discussion.

Son intonation failli les faire taire, trop habitués à lui obéir mais elle scandalisa Kai.

\- Les enfants ?! Gin, on n'a plus cinq ans !

\- Malakaï…

\- Mais...

Le regard qu'elle lui lança ne lui laissait pas le choix de répondre. Déçus, les trois sorciers se regardèrent une fois la rousse parti, inquiets. Ils savaient que quelque chose clochait avec leur Dark Lady, mais la question était de savoir ce qu'il y avait de suffisamment grave, pour qu'elle ne veuille rien leur en dire.

* * *

Ginny marchait rapidement dans les couloirs du Château. La tête baissée et les mains tremblantes, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule et unique chose, se terrer dans son lit pour ne jamais en sortir. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient montrés faibles. Ils avaient cédé. Bien qu'elle essayât de se réconforter en se disant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, ses tentatives étaient veine. La culpabilité et l'horreur étaient bien là. Se leurrer n'y changerait rien. Sous la manche de son t-shirt enfilé à l'envers et dans la précipitation, elle sentait encore sa peau mise à vif par les griffures et morsures qu'ils s'étaient infligés. La réalité de la situation la frappait en pleine face, bien plus que la dernière fois. La confusion et la stupéfaction l'avait quitté, laissant son esprit parfaitement clair et conscient. Elle s'était offerte à Voldemort. Encore ! Pour sortir de la Grande Salle, certes, mais les faits étaient là. Et les conséquences aussi. Des lèvres gonflées, des cheveux à faire peur, sans compter les suçons, bleus et griffures, présents sur corps. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se montrer calmes ? Normaux ? Pourtant, ce terme ne s'appliquait pas à eux. Elle avait pu le sentir. Le désir, l'envie... tout s'était transformé en un mélange confus et incompréhensible. Ils n'avaient pas essayé de véritablement comprendre, ou même lutter. Ils s'étaient laissés porter malgré eux. Et voilà où cela la menait. Etre obligée de se presser pour espérer ne croiser personne dans les couloirs... qu'elle se sentait pathétique. Une véritable gamine inquiète de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Et elle avait de quoi. A vrai dire, elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction de ses camarades si cela venait à s'ébruiter. Ron ? Harry ? Hermione ? Elle rougit en imaginant la scène. Sans parler de Voldemort... que dirait-il ? Lui ? Cela aussi, elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Distraite et pressée, elle cogna un torse imposant au denier angle de couloir avant sa chambre. Pétrifiée, elle perdit tout souffle.

\- Ah, Ginny, tu tombes bien ! Je cherche Hermione, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

D'abord incapable d'aligner deux syllabes devant le futur Drago, la rousse déglutit.

\- Euh, non... je ne crois pas. Elle... elle n'était pas avec toi ?

\- Elle est parti tout à l'heure. Elle voulait me montrer les informations intéressantes qu'elle avait réussis à trouver dans l'un de ses livres et qui pourrait nous aider à partir, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

\- Elle doit probablement être avec Scorpius. Dit-elle rapidement.

\- Je viens de le voir, il ne sait pas non plus. Répondit-il pensif. D'ailleurs, Ginerva te cherche aussi.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-elle à la fois inquiète et surprise. Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais prévient-moi si tu trouves Hermione.

\- Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

\- Merci Gin.

Il partit en lui embrassant le front. Un geste rapide et affectueux, qu'il fait sans s'en rendre compte et qui la pétrifia une nouvelle fois en plein milieu du couloir. Décidément, elle ne voyait pas la fin de cette journée insensée. Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma à double tour. La pièce vide lui parut d'un réconfort sans nom. Loin de tout le monde, et surtout du Maître.  
Cette pensée lui donna une autre gifle. Elle l'avait appelé Maître, et ce, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Cette autre réalité lui donna le vertige. Non, elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne devait pas l'appeler ainsi. Elle n'était ni une mangemort, une servante, ou encore sa femme. Elle n'était... d'ailleurs qu'était-elle ? Cette question la laissa sans réponse. Pouvait-elle seulement se considérer comme quelque chose pour lui ? Avait-elle la moindre valeur ? Importance ? Et si oui, comment aurait pu-t-elle le nommer autrement ? En un sens, elle ne se voyait pas l'appeler Voldemort, et encore moins... Tom. Cela lui semblait ridicule mais, Maître... Ce débat n'avait aucun sens dans son esprit, aussi elle secoua la tête d'un geste rageur et paniqué.  
Elle voulait tout oublier, ne plus se poser de question pareille ! Agitée et nerveuse, son regard se porta sur le lit de son amie. A moitié défait il était recouvert de livre. Rien d'anormal connaissant Hermione Granger, à part un détail. Il y avait tous ses livres. D'abord incertaine elle les compta, avant de froncer les sourcils. C'était étrange, voire inquiétant. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Hermione sortait toujours avec un livre sur elle, quel qu'il soit. Elle ne voulait jamais perdre une occasion de lire durant la journée. Jamais. Or, la totalité des bouquins qu'elle étudiait actuellement se trouvaient là. 19 au total, et elle le savait. La Gryffondor les comptait tous les soirs afin d'être certaine de ne pas en avoir oublié un quelque part dans le château. Une habitude qu'elle avait prise dès sa première année à Poudlard.

Pas le moins du monde rassurée, Ginny repensa à Drago qui ne la trouvait pas non plus. Elle était censée avoir pris l'un de ses livres mais ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'était pas retournée dans leur chambre. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas cent milles endroits où se cacher dans le Château. Et si elle ne se trouvait ni dans la Grande Salle, ou avec l'un des sorciers du futur, où pouvait-elle bien être ? Cette autre question ne la laissa pas sereine, tout comme le présentement qui se mit brusquement à courir le long de son dos.

* * *

\- Kai ! Hurla brusquement Ginny au milieu du couloir de sa chambre.

\- Ginny ?

\- Où est Hermione ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... Dit-il sans comprendre, avec en main, son énième paquet de chips.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, je suis sûr, pourquoi tout le monde la cherche aujourd'hui ?

Ginny ne savait pas comment expliquer son pressentiment au jeune homme. Pourtant, il était bien là, et elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.

\- Je... je m'inquiétais juste pour elle, avec tous les tours que l'esprit peut nous jouer, la situation des deux Drago, je voulais juste...

\- Par merlin, tu es encore pire que Gin ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle ne sait pas mentir, mais toi, c'est quelque chose ! Rit-il.

\- Kai ! S'agaça-t-elle. C'est sérieux !

\- Oui, je sais... tu parlais d'Hermione et des Drago, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas un paradoxe temporel qui va l'achever ! Elle est coriace.

\- Je sais mais personne ne sait où elle est depuis deux heures ! Je pensais que toi et Scorpius seraient un peu plus inquiet du sort de votre mère !

\- Nous sommes enfermés dans un château magique hors de tout espace-temps ! Ginny, que peut-il bien lui arriver ?

Ginny ne répondit pas mais soupira avec force. Dépitée par sa propre angoisse, elle en devenait déraisonnable. Il avait raison, personne ne pouvait s'échapper. Alors qu'elle allait capituler, et se considérer comme officiellement en train de perdre la tête, un frisson brutal la secoua. Il était si violent qu'elle en claquât des dents, et fit sursauter Kai qui en renversa son paquet.

Elle connaissait cette sensation. Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

\- C'était quoi ça ?!

\- Suis moi. Paniqua-t-elle en lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle.

\- Excuse-moi ?! Ginny, qu'est-ce que...

\- Suis moi !

Il ne comprit pas mais obéit malgré lui. Décidément, ils avaient tous décidés qu'il ne serait pas tranquille aujourd'hui. Ils se mirent tous deux à courir dans les couloirs, sans savoir vraiment où aller, avant de croiser le jeune Drago malfoy, en pleine dispute avec Blaise Zabini devant leur chambre.

\- Je te dis que ce n'est pas moi ! S'écriait le blond furibond.

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu me faisais le même coup à Poudlard ! Je sais que c'est toi !

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Soupira le Lestrange.

\- On n'a pas le temps Kai ! Pressa Ginny complètement affolée.

\- Notre salle de bain a été inondée !

\- Tu l'a inondée ! Dit Blaise, une serpillière trempe à la main.

\- Arrête de m'accuser !

\- Attendez, quoi ? Qui a inondé quoi ? S'intéressa brusquement la rousse, encore plus livide.

\- Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le temps ?!

\- La ferme Kai !

\- Personne ne l'a inondé ! S'entêta Drago. Le robinet ne s'arrête pas de couler depuis une heure, je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Tu y es forcément pour quelque chose, et Peeves ne te sert pas d'excuse ici.

Si Kai soupira devant la reprise énergique de leur débat aux allures puérils, le sang de Ginny se glaça. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était impossible... Sans rien dire, elle reparti dans une course effrénée que le jeune homme eut presque du mal à suivre. Prenant tournant sur tournant, et grimpant chaque escalier par quatre, ils arrivèrent à un étage que Kai n'avait encore jamais visité. A vrai dire, il n'en connaissait même pas l'existence.

\- On est où là ?

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Ginny était déjà reparti dans sa course. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, et son sang battait avec force dans ses veines. Elle priait, priait si fort de faire erreur, de se tromper, ou de simplement être paranoïaque. Pourtant, alors qu'ils prenaient un nouveau tournant, la jeune femme se figea. Un courant d'électricité remonta le long de son dos depuis ses pieds. Des pieds qui désormais pataugeait dans un courant d'eau glacé. Une chair de poule la saisit, mais elle n'osa faire un pas de plus. C'était impossible.

\- De l'eau ? Tu... penses que la fuite vient de là ?

Elle ne dit rien non plus, mais le regard horrifié qu'elle lui lança suffit à ce qu'il prenne conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de grave. Sans rien dire, et dans un silence ponctué de bruit d'eau en échos, ils s'avancèrent encore dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. L'ambiance qu'il y régnait en fit même frissonner le Lestrange. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée tant redoutée, celle des toilettes des filles. Ginny regarda les murs avec tant d'angoisse qu'elle effraya son compagnon, pourtant, elle n'y trouva rien. Un demi soulagement gagna son cœur, avant de s'envoler brusquement. Il n'y avait rien sur les murs, mais l'eau qui coulait depuis le dessous de la porte la figea. Des volutes de sang rouge vif, à travers un débit d'une clarté affolante. A sa vue, Kai perdit toute couleurs et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était verrouillée. Sans même attendre ou réfléchir il la défonça de son gong d'un coup de pied. Avec fracas, elle s'écrasa au sol.

Dans les toilettes, tous les robinets étaient ouverts dans un vacarme malaisant et les bacs d'eau débordaient. Au plus grand soulagement de Ginny, la chambre des Secret n'était pas ouverte, pourtant il y avait bien du sang. Depuis l'entrée ils ne purent voir qu'un mince filet rose mais en entrant complètement, ils furent glacé d'effroi. Le flot s'accentuait depuis le fond des toilettes. C'est là qui virent ce qui avait hanté les cauchemars de Ginny pendant des années. Du sang. Partout. Sur les murs. Un sang frais, dégoulinant sur le sol depuis les lettres qui avait été faîtes avec.

 _Mudblood_

Un simple mot. Qui les fit pâlir tous deux comme jamais. Ils venaient de plonger en plein cauchemar. Plusieurs bruits de pas et les voix de leurs amis retentirent depuis les escaliers. Tous avaient pris conscience des fuites anormales dans leurs salles de bains. Mais aucun n'était préparé à voir ce qu'elle signifiait. C'est Harry, suivit à la grande Surprise, de Voldemort, qui arrivèrent les premiers. Eux aussi avaient dû comprendre les signes. Quand ils entrèrent, ils crurent bien halluciner et restèrent sans voix. Quant aux autres, ils arrivèrent aussi, bien loin de réaliser la valeur de toute cette mise en scène.

\- Qu... qu'est-ce...

Même Magnus ne trouva rien à dire. Pourtant, c'était évident. Kai avait tort, ils n'étaient pas en sécurité.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le Château.

* * *

Alors, voici la suite que vous attendiez ! De toute évidence des surprises sont à prévoir dans les prochains chapitres.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le prochains arrivera très rapidement ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ils sont inspirant et je ne remercierais jamais assez tous ceux qui me soutienne, me lise et m'encourage. Vous êtes super et j'espère que vous continuerez vous aussi, à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A très vite ! Bisoussssssss


	28. Chapter 28

Du sang sur un mur des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage de Poudlard et une née moldue disparue. Dit ainsi, on aurait presque pu voir les gros titres de la gazette du Sorcier, alors que la Chambre des secrets venait tout juste d'être ouverte pour la première fois depuis l'époque de Tom Jedusor. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, cela n'avait rien d'un gros titre de journal, ni même d'une revue souvenir. Face aux voyageurs temporels, survivants de guerres et mangemorts, se trouvaient une inscription sanglante, terrifiante et macabre qui donnait un haut le cœur à quiconque la regardait. Personne n'osa parler, trop choqué par l'horreur et la signification de cet acte. Scorpius, Kai et Magnus observaient le mur avec peur et incompréhension tandis que les Serpentards furent replongés dans leurs souvenirs de deuxième année. Ginny et Ginerva semblaient sur le point de tourner de l'œil et le futur Drago avait un air ahurit collé sur le visage.

Harry lui, ne put s'empêcher de fixer d'un air inquiet, l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secret. A côté de la porte, Ron s'était écarté de la chaleur humide des toilettes, sur le point de vomir. Seul Jedusor sembla garder un sang-froid de marbre face à la situation. Sans un mot, il s'approcha du mur. Dans ses yeux, outre de la surprise, commençait à naître une colère sourde et bouillonnante. Le rouge de ses pupilles, ressortait davantage à la vue du sang.

\- Est... est-ce que c'est...

\- A ton avis Potter ?! Répondit-il brusquement avec mépris.

L'élévation de sa voix fit frissonner tout le monde. Sans grande surprise, ils le virent tous tâter le mur, et scruter l'écriture. Ses doigts enfleurèrent les parois, se couvrant par la même occasion du liquide rouge. Il le contempla longuement, les sourcils froncés, et inquiet.

\- Petite vermine... murmura-t-il pour lui-même après plusieurs secondes de silence.

\- A qui est-ce ?

Voldemort se retourna vers Kai, désabusé. Le Lestrange, pourtant, n'avait jamais paru plus sérieux et pétrifié qu'à cet instant.

\- A qui est-ce ? Répéta-t-il plus fort.

\- Tu surestimes ma capacité de déduction, je ne suis pas devin. En revanche, je crains que nous sachions tous qui est absent à l'appel depuis plusieurs heures...

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, on entendit Scorpius partir en trombe dans les couloirs, et hurler à pleins poumons après la seule et unique personne qui n'était pas là. Sa mère. Hermione. Drago parti à sa suite avec Kai et Magnus. La peur que l'on lût dans leurs yeux n'avait pas d'égale, et à juste titre. Ginny les regarda courir, mais ne les suivit pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Son regard était ancré sur le mur, ou précisément sur les coulées de sang qui tombianet salement des lettres peintes, pour longer la paroi en pierre et s'évaporer en nuage rougeâtre dans l'eau. Cette image l'obsédait, la plongeant dans tout ce que son inconscient gardait précieusement enfermé dans un coin de son cerveau. Elle avait l'impression de faire un bond en arrière, et de se revoir admirer ces mêmes coulées, du haut de ses 11 ans, l'esprit envoûté et tout particulièrement fasciné par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Ginny ?

La voix lointaine de Ron lui parvînt par échos. Un écho qui lui fit tourner la tête avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son frère la regardait, inquiet et insistant. Comme dans un brouillard, elle l'entendit parler mais ne comprit pas un traître mot. Pourtant, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Comme plongée dans un bain d'eau froide elle s'affola, avant même qu'il ne pose la question qu'elle ne voulait certainement pas entendre.

\- Je n'ai rien fait... Je... je le jure ! Je n'ai pas... je n'ai..

\- Bien sûr que non tu n'as rien fait ! S'agaça Voldemort comme si cette hypothèse lui semblait ridicule.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Ginerva d'une voix blanche, le regard hagard en regardant son double. Ce... ce ne serait pas une première pour nous.

\- Je vous ai possédé dans le but précis d'ouvrir la chambre des Secret, de relâcher le Basilic et de faire passer un message à Poudlard et Dumbledore. Certainement pas pour faire un tel travail... d'amateur ! C'est... une honte ! Une insulte ! S'écria-t-il rageusement en regardant sa main couverte de sang.

\- Mais le sang est réel, et l'inondation aussi, alors...

\- Bon Dieu Potter, que tu peux être aveugle ! Il n'y a aucun basilic dans ce Château ! Nous l'aurions entendu depuis longtemps ! Et la Chambre n'est même pas ouverte ! Tout ceci n'est qu'une affreuse et pathétique mise en scène.

\- De qui ? Et pourquoi ? Paniqua Blaise en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets dans les couloirs. On était tous au rez de chaussé !

\- Et surtout avec qui...

Le ton de Drago glaça tout le monde. Personne ne voulait envisager l'hypothèse la plus probable dans l'instant.

\- Depuis combien de temps la Moldu a-t-elle disparue ? Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Peut-être deux heures... Murmura Ginny.

\- Aucun de nous n'aurai pu la traîner ici, la saigner, écrire ce message, s'occuper des canalisations, et disparaître assez rapidement...

\- Alors quoi ?! Vous... vous êtes en train de dire... que.. qu'il y a un tueur caché dans le Château ? Bredouilla Blaise.

\- Entre autres. Mais rassurez-vous. Si c'est bien le sang du rat de bibliothèque, elle n'est pas encore morte.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- On veut nous faire passer un message, nous effrayer. Malheureusement pour celui qui a fait ça, il ne se doute pas à qui il s'en prend. Il va falloir bien plus que ça.

\- Mais où est-elle ?! On... on ne peut pas cacher un corps couvert de sang sans laisser de trace ! Et puis, il s'agit d'Hermione ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Sauf si l'on se sert d'une inondation pour couvrir ses traces...

Ces mots, Ginny ne s'entendit même pas les dire, pourtant tous la regardèrent, conscient de la véracité probable de ses propos. Voldemort ne dit rien, mais après un dernier coup d'œil au lieu et une dernière grimace, il parla d'une voix radicale.

\- Il faut partir. Cette mascarade a assez durée.

* * *

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence angoissant. Pourtant personne ne l'entendit, trop occupé à vérifier derrière chaque porte, scruter chaque tournant de couloirs, fouiller chaque placard... tous passèrent le château au peigne fin, ne trouvant rien d'autre que de la poussière et la confirmation de leur plus grande crainte. Hermione était introuvable, volatilisée. Voldemort et Harry étaient même partis ensemble dans l'antre de la Chambre de secrets. Mais rien. Les minutes se transformèrent en heures et à la fin tous se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, bredouilles et plus inquiets que jamais. Les deux rousses n'avaient pas parlé depuis l'épisode macabre des toilettes, conscientes de leur traumatisme mutuel ; tandis que le futur Drago et les trois jeunes sorciers, eux, paraissaient sur le point de devenir fous. Tout le monde avait peur et personne ne comprenait. Sauf peut-être Jedusor qui marchait de long en large, aux aires pas plus choqué et contrariés qu'à l'ordinaire.

Quand Ron arriva, lui aussi sans nouvelle, une vague de désespoir leur prit ma gorge. Il était le dernier à revenir de la dernière aile du Château.

\- C'est impossible ! C'est impossible ! Hurla Scorpius. Elle est forcément quelque part !

\- On a fouillé tout le château !

\- Les murs bougent ! Il y a forcément des salles secrètes ! Des endroits qu'on a oubliés ! Continua Ron.

\- Pour tomber sur celui qui la retient et lui demander de nous la rendre ?! Bonne idée Weasley. Soupira le jeune Drago.

\- On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! Elle est forcément quelque part et blessée !

\- Sans oublier l'éventualité de sa mort. Soupira Voldemort.

\- Elle n'est pas morte.

La voix céleste de l'esprit Temporel résonna avec force dans la grande Salle, faisant taire tous les cris angoissés de ses occupants. Un vent se leva et dans une volute lumineuse, le corps vaporeux de la femme apparut devant eux. Beaucoup moins scintillante que les autres fois, elle fit face aux sorciers sans sourciller. Loin de sembler fière, elle affichait un visage fermé et préoccupé. A sa vue, Scorpius dût retenir Kai pour qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus. Autant dire qu'il ne rêvait plus que de lui lancer le plus puissants des doloris de sa vie.

\- Vous nous faîte enfin l'honneur de votre présence... dit Ron amer.

\- Il était temps ! Gronda le Lestrange.

\- Je vous prierai de changer de ton. Claqua-t-elle le menton haut et fière.

\- Au vu des récents événements, je pense que vous pouvez nous accordez quelques écarts de comportements. Tempéra Voldemort.

\- Avant que vous ne commenciez à m'interroger, vous devez savoir que je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione. Ce qui s'est passé dans les Toilettes du deuxième étage n'était en rien mon œuvre.

Ils la regardèrent avec autant de désarroi que de colère. Le moindre mot qui sortait de sa bouche, sonnait comme un vulgaire mensonge.

\- Vous en train de nous dire que dans un lieu, hors de tout espace-temps, que vous contrôlez depuis le tout début et dont vous êtes la seule maîtresse, quelque chose vous dépasse ? Demanda Tom, un air incrédule sur le visage.

\- Assez de moquerie.

\- De moqueries ?! C'est une blague j'espère, vous nous torturez depuis des semaines avec votre magie, et là notre mère disparaît ! Vous n'êtes pas innocente !

\- Cela est vrai et je le regrette. Concéda-t-elle la mâchoire serrée. Je suis… responsable de tout cela et j'en suis désolé...

Voldemort la jaugea de haut en bas, sceptique. Il faisait autant confiance à cette femme qu'à un rat coincé dans un trou pourtant quelque chose chez elle lui parut changé, chez elle. Elle ne riait plus, ne volait plus, et même le scintillement de sa peau spectrale avait cessé, faisant d'elle une simple et insupportable petite prétentieuse que tous rêvaient de voir morte. Dans ses yeux, il lut de la désolation mais aussi de la peur. Une peur que malheureusement, ils partageaient tous ici.

\- Expliquez-vous. Dit-il froidement.

\- Quand... quand je vous ai amené ici j'ai cru pouvoir résoudre par moi-même les conséquences désastreuses de vos actes, sur l'espace-temps. Et j'avais raison. Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre mais bien trop lentement. A mesure que les schémas temporels se reformaient, d'autres apparaissaient, différents et confus, et ils ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation. J'ai donc ouvert une brèche dans l'espace, et ai ramené Ginerva ici. Je croyais que cela remettrait les choses en place. Mais... ça n'a pas marché. J'ai donc décidé d'apporter Drago mais.. j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma brèche... Elle était incontrôlable et a disparue. J'ignore où elle se trouve depuis...

\- Attendez... vous avez, par le plus grand des hasards, "égaré" une brèche spatio-temporelle ?

\- Malheureusement, oui.

\- Comment un esprit du temps peut-il se montrer aussi incompétent ?! S'exclama Voldemort les yeux fous et menaçant.

\- Mon pouvoir décline ! S'énerva-t-elle. Vos erreurs ont un effet domino sur tout ce qui vous entoure ! Le temps, l'espace, mais également ma propre existence ! Ma faille a pu s'ouvrir dans n'importe quelle époque, et ramener n'importe qui venant du passé, présent, et même du futur. Souffla-t-elle livide.

\- N'importe qui !?

\- Donc il y a bien... quelqu'un dans le château... Paniqua brusquement le jeune Drago.

\- Qui ? Insista le Lord.

\- Je l'ignore. Mes visions ne sont plus clairvoyantes, et cet endroit n'est plus aussi sûr qu'il ne l'était. Mes boucliers ne valent plus rien.

\- Cela explique pourquoi Granger a pu saigner. Dit Blaise. Mais cela veut aussi dire qu'elle peut mourir, il faut la retrouver.

\- Non, ne vous en faîte pas. Je ne suis peut-être plus aussi puissante, mais je reste faite de magie. Tout comme ces lieux. Ils vous garderont en vie mais uniquement pour le moment.

\- Le moment ?

\- Avec la dégradation de l'espace-temps, et la conséquence de cet incident, je pourrais être effacé à mon tour de la surface du Temps. Or, si je disparais... je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela voudrait dire. Vous devez retrouver Hermione et combler la brèche ! Avec un peu de chance, cela stabilisera le temps et l'espace et je retrouverais assez de puissance pour endiguer l'inévitable !

\- ça fait beaucoup de si... gronda Kai. Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous aimerions vous aider ? Vous n'êtes que fléau !

\- Laissez-moi parler plus explicitement. S'agaça-t-elle en s'approchant du Lestrange. Si Hermione est tuée, chose qui risque fortement d'arrivée si vous ne la retrouvez pas très vite, cela ne signifiera qu'une chose. Que vous, Scorpius et Rose vous évaporerez. Vous n'existeriez plus, pour la simple et bonne raison que sans elle, Kaï, tu mourras par Extraction étant bébé, et que les deux jumeaux ne naîtront jamais. Drago ne l'épousera pas et restera probablement aveugle toute sa vie. Quant au Seigneur des ténèbres, il se pourrait même qu'il perde la guerre sans ses informations, ses talents et son intelligence. Le monde n'aurait pas le même visage et crois moi Malakaï, tu ne veux pas jouer avec des forces dont tu ignores tout. Si elle meurt, ce n'est pas que le futur qui sera compromis, mais tout le passé qui en sera bouleversé. Et vous serez tous perdus à jamais entre les temps, les possibilités et les espaces ! Aucun de nous n'y survivra !

\- Je crois qu'on a compris. Cingla-t-il agacé et brusquement menaçant. Nous n'avons pas le choix ou vous perdrez votre boulot et nous serons perdus dans les méandre du temps et des possibilités, pour toujours. Mais ça ne nous dit pas où est ma mère ! Votre château continu d'abriter son agresseur !

\- Je ferais ce que je peux. Mais gardez en tête que si l'un de vous venait à mourir, nous serions tous condamnés ! Vous allez devoir vous protéger les uns les uns autres.

\- Malheureusement, un mystère reste complet. Intervînt Voldemort. Comment espérez-vous que nous puissions fermer cette faille ? Ou simplement soigner la Modlu ? Nous ne valons actuellement pas grand-chose.

Cette question n'en était pas une. Surtout face au sourire en coin du Lord Noir. Tous le savaient. Les joues de l'esprit devinrent rouges. Mélange de honte et de colère, qui n'échappa à personne. Elle venait de perde son avantage. Sa mâchoire se crispa et son regard se durcit. Elle détestait la tournure des choses, pourtant, elle manquait d'alternative. Sans sourciller, et sans jamais baisser les yeux devant les pupilles enflammées de Voldemort, elle céda. Dans chacune de leur main, le bois de leurs baguettes apparues, crépitant d'étincelles et de flammes, galvanisées par leurs magies.

En relevant la tête, ils la virent disparaître dans la brise. Voldemort sourit. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement.

* * *

\- Il faut trouver une idée. Dit le futur Drago déterminé, et baguette en main.

\- Pourquoi faire ? On ne sait même pas où elle est !

\- Elle est forcément quelque part ! S'exclama Kai.

\- On a essayé plus d'une dizaine de sort de localisation ! Rien n'a marché... Où qu'elle soit, son ravisseur à fait en sorte qu'elle soit introuvable. Soupira Blaise.

\- Cela veut donc dire qu'il possède également de la magie. Réfléchit Voldemort. Bien que ce rat de bibliothèque m'exaspère et me dégoutte, elle n'en reste pas moins une sorcière futée... elle ne se serait pas laissée enlever sans riposter, or elle n'aurait rien pu faire contre un sort d'immobilisation. Sans oublier que son ravisseur devait la connaître.

\- La connaître ?

\- Il a raison. Dit Ginny après un mutisme de plusieurs heures. Toute cette mise en scène est un message. Un avertissement pour nous. Celui... celui qui a utilisé son sang savait qu'elle était la seule née moldu parmi nous.

\- Il devait aussi connaître la localisation de l'entrée de la chambre des Secrets. Commenta Magnus.

\- Tout le monde la connaît depuis ce qui est arrivée à Poudlard. Dit Drago.

\- Alors lui aussi. Continua Harry, pensif. Il devait aussi probablement savoir qu'Hermione avait déjà été l'une des victimes du Basilic.

\- Et que j'étais celle qui avait aidé à sa capture sous l'emprise du Journal... Il savait pour les messages sur les murs et pour les inondations.

\- Cela réduit les champs de recherches.

\- Pas tant que ça Zabini. Poursuit le Lord. Mais ça nous donne assez d'indices pour supposer que cet individu vient sûrement de notre époque ; qu'il n'aime pas les Nés-moldu et souhaite rendre hommage à Salazard tout en s'en prenant à nous.

\- Génial... Toutes les familles de Sang Purs à Serpentards auraient pu faire ça ... Soupira Ron.

\- Alors quoi, il aurait préparé son coup ? Repérer les lieux, mit au point un plan et visé intentionnellement Hermione ?

\- Possible, oui.

\- De mieux en mieux, on est enfermé avec un psychopathe ! S'écria Magnus.

\- Psychopathe ou pas, il ne passera pas la nuit. Je refuse de laisser ma mère entre les mains d'un dégénéré ! Allez savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ! Dit Kaî en serrant de plus en plus fort sa baguette.

\- On ne peut pas foncer tête baissée, Drago à raison on a besoin d'un plan. Tempéra Ginerva.

\- D'un plan ?! Nous sommes 11 contre 1 !

\- Hermione était la plus brillante d'entre nous, et pourtant, elle s'est fait prendre !

\- Elle était sans magie ! Mais pas nous. Par Merlin, nous sommes les plus puissants parmi le Monde Sorcier ! Vous êtes les survivants de la Grande Guerre, et nous avons le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la Dark Lady. Nous sommes les descendants des lignées les plus purs d'Europe ! Faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais moi j'ai bien l'intention d'aller la chercher ! Je n'ai rien à craindre d'un fou !

\- Kaï ...

\- Non ! Hurla-t-il hors de lui alors qu'il allait quitter la Grande Salle. Je suis un Lestrange ! Un Malfoy ! Mais aussi un Granger ! Ma mère m'a tout donné ! Je refuse de la laisser une seconde de plus avec un malade mental !

\- Tu réagit exactement comme il le voudrait ! S'écria le futur Drago paniquée. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?!

\- Il a raison. Dit Scorpius d'une voix grave en se levant à son tour.

\- Scorpius !

\- Non maman. Intervînt Magnus. On a assez tourné en rond. Il est temps d'agir. On n'a jamais reculé face à Ron, Harry ou les Moldus dans notre époque. Ce n'est pas maintenant que nous allons commencer.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent, entendus et armés. Face à eux, Ginerva et Drago eurent l'air désemparés, et profondément effrayés. L'idée de perdre leurs enfants les paralysaient. Le contexte de la situation rendait tout plus risqué et compliqué, pourtant, ils s'en fichaient.

\- Nous allons faire des équipes. Dit alors Voldemort. Personne ne se sépare. On va vadrouiller dans le château, et dénicher cette petite vermine.

\- Depuis quand la survie d'Hermione t'intéresse-t-elle ? Demanda Harry, suspicieux.

\- A vrai dire, elle m'est égale, mais la mienne m'importe et outre cela, je souhaite attraper ce répugnant petit cancrelat. Personne ne peut prétendre m'imiter sans en payer le prix. Cette mise en scène était ridicule ! Dit-il offensé. Même Ginerva était plus douée à 11 ans ! Je refuse de laisser passer un pareil affront à ma personne !

Tous le regardèrent surpris, et inquiet. Si même Voldemort décidait de se mettre en chasse, ils ne donnaient pas chère de la peau de cet inconnu. La question qui préoccupait désormais les esprits était surtout de savoir comment allaient-ils faire pour le laisser en vie et ne pas le tuer, après tout ça ? Car la menace de l'esprit temporel planait toujours dans l'air. Personne ne devait mourir.

* * *

Des groupes avaient été formés pour partir en expédition dans le château. Tous avaient finalement décider d'agir. Ginerva et Drago, la boule au ventre, redoutaient qu'il n'arrive un malheur. Ils connaissaient leurs enfants et même s'ils ne désiraient que trouver Hermione, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver cette tactique déraisonnable. Ils ne connaissaient rien de leur adversaire, et fonçaient tête la première, persuadés que leur supériorité ferait le reste. Mais ils se trompaient. Et les doutes les rongeaient. Pour ce qui était des trois jeunes sorciers, rien n'aurait plus les convaincre d'attendre. A peine leurs groupes décidés, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle à toute jambe, baguette ne main. Maintenant que leurs magies étaient revenues, ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose. Torturer cette ordure d'inconnu.

Kaï avait en lui la folie destructrice de sa mère génétique, Scorpius, l'imagination sadique des Malfoy, tandis que Magnus avait, lui, la soif de sang et le machiavélisme de son père.

Dans leurs yeux brillaient le désir de vengeance. Un désir insatiable, qui ne pourrait s'assouvir que quand cet individu ramperait à leurs pieds, les suppliant de l'achever. Ils avaient déjà torturé et tué d'innombrable membres de l'Ordre, Moldus ou traîtres. Derrière eux, les échos des cris de leurs victimes résonnaient encore. Dans leur époque, personne n'ignorait qui ils étaient. Les fils des plus grands sorciers et plus grandes sorcières. Des plus monstrueux aussi. Le trio sanglant. Un Lestrange, Un Malfoy et Un Jedusor. Le fléau de tous, pour quiconque se frottait à eux. Leur réputation faisait froid dans le dos. Et ils le savaient. Ils avaient ça en eux, dans leur sang, dans leur ADN. Rien n'aurait sût changer leurs natures profondes et leurs instincts de tueurs. Mais peu leurs importaient d'être des monstres. A vrai dire, ils l'étaient volontiers, surtout si cela gardait ceux qu'ils aimaient sain et sauf. Ils avaient refusé que leurs parents les accompagnent. Ils ne souhaitaient pas les mettre en danger, mais surtout, ils ne voulaient qu'ils tentent de les empêcher de s'occuper du Ravisseur. La mesure n'était plus d'actualité. Ils avaient fini de jouer les gentils. Car ils ne l'étaient pas. Leurs sangs, leurs orgueils, leurs fiertés, leurs honneurs, leurs noms... tout chez eux ne pouvait tolérer d'être en position de faiblesse. Le chantage ne marchait pas. Et la lâcheté non plus.

D'un pas vif, ils marchaient dans les couloirs sombre du château. Leurs magies rendaient leurs présences et respirations muettes. Ils ne voulaient pas effrayer leur proie. Car oui, ils étaient en chasse. Tout bon chasseur sait que le gibier doit venir à lui, et pas l'inverse. Dans leur silence, ils se suivaient à la trace, sans aucun besoin de communiquer. Ils avaient été formés ensemble depuis leurs plus jeunes âges. Ils savaient se comprendre d'un regard, et n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Ils étaient les meilleurs traqueurs de leur temps et, n'avaient jamais essuyé un échec. Et ils n'en connaîtraient pas un aujourd'hui.  
Ils visitèrent tout le rez de chaussé du château sans trouver le moindre indice, avant de monter pour le deuxième étage. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Zabinni s'occupaient, eux, des tours et des douves. Voldemort, les deux Drago et Ginerva étaient partis fouillés les ailes reculées. Le plan était de se retrouver à la Grande Salle toutes les heures. L'esprit du Temps ne leur avaient pas donné beaucoup d'indice clé pour les aider dans cette mascarade, aussi les trois sorciers voulaient partir de là où tout avait commencé. Les Toilettes n'avaient pas changé depuis qu'ils en étaient partit. Une odeur de sang et de fer emplissait les lieux, mais aucun d'eux ne sourcilla. Les robinets ne coulaient plus depuis longtemps, et le sang sur le mur avait séché malgré l'humidité. Ils ne dirent rien, la gorge serrée et restèrent concentrés sur leur mission. Ils y restèrent une vingtaine de minutes, scrutant chaque carreau, robinet ou recoin de la pièce. Ils faillir bien se résigner. Il n'y avait que du sang. Pourtant, alors que Kai fixait avec intensité le mur tagué, sa respiration se coupa.

Un cheveu. Long et bouclé, se trouvait coincé dans le sang coagulé d'une des lettres au mur. D'abord dubitatif, il ne dit rien, pensif. Il était à n'en pas douter à la Gryffondor. Pourtant, alors qu'il le détachait du mur avec délicatesse, un frisson le parcourut. Sans comprendre, il se recula et regarda l'inscription une nouvelle fois. Les lettres étaient de taille moyenne, penchées, et presque tordues. Mais elles lui semblaient aussi familière. Le mot _Mudblood_ n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Il l'avait, lui aussi, gravé dans sa propre peau pour le reste de son existence. De même pour Hermione. Cette pseudo-coïncidence le fit réfléchir davantage. Quelque chose lui échappait. Il en était certain.

\- Hé, les gars. J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Murmura brusquement Scorpius depuis le fin fond des toilettes.

Ils se précipitèrent tous deux vers lui. Accroupi derrière les robinets, contre le socle des lavabos, le blond tenait dans ses mains un bout de tissus. De la taille de la phalange d'un pouce, il semblait avoir été déchiré.

\- Aucun sort ne fonctionne dessus non plus.

\- Il pourrait être à n'importe quoi. Soupira Magnus. Peut-être même à l'un de nous.

Mais Kaï, lui, ne dit rien. Délicatement, il saisit l'étoffe. De la soie couverte de dentelle de toute évidence, et pas de moindre qualité. Cette sensation lui donna la chair de poule et une nausée. C'est là qu'il comprit. Les éléments qui lui échappaient jusqu'à maintenant s'assemblèrent d'un coup dans son esprit, si bien qu'il en eut un vertige. Sans que ses deux amis ne comprennent, il se leva, la respiration brusquement haletante et parti en trombe dans les couloirs. Magnus et son cousin tentèrent bien de le suivre mais sa course était effrénée. Il ignora chacun de leur appel et les sema en quelques instants dans les virages. Il ne pouvait leur parler. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Car lui-même refusait d'admettre sa découverte. Il continua pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter, le souffle court, et les jambes fatiguées. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Ses pensées, mélangées à ses émotions tournaient en rond dans son cœur et son esprit. Rien ne semblait plus avoir de sens. Au bord de la crise de nerf, il s'assit par terre, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de folie. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que ses fantômes le pourchassent ? N'avait-il pas assez souffert ? N'avait-il pas assez enduré cette mascarade ? Sa main se referma machinalement sur son avant-bras ; à l'emplacement, même où le futur Ron Weasley graverait _Mudblood,_ sur sa peau d'enfant de huit ans. Une époque où il était encore innocent et pourtant, cet événement avait véritablement marqué la fin de son enfance. Il l'avait plongé dans le monde de la guerre, de la souffrance et de la peur. Les cris de sa tante, déchirée face à sa torture, résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Il avait enduré cette souffrance pour elle, sa mère, son père... pour tous ceux qu'il aimait. Et aujourd'hui, il allait recommencer.

Le corps raide et les poings serrés, il se releva, la respiration lourde. Il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient tourner. Peut-même allait-il mourir ? Mais cela lui importait peu. Il devait retrouver Hermione au plus vite. Et il savait où aller. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait, qui la détenait.

* * *

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Malakaï resserra son poing autour de sa baguette et déglutit. Devant lui, se dressait le contour de l'immense porte qu'il venait d'invoquer au beau milieu d'un couloir. Il n'aurait jamais cru y faire face un jour. Pourtant il y était. Devant la Salle sur Demande. Il ignorait comment il avait pu se montrer aussi distrait pour ne pas y être allé dès les premiers instants. Cette Salle, il en avait entendu parler toute sa vie. Les ornements de la porte magique finirent d'apparaître sous ses yeux ébahis. Ils avaient l'impression de redevenir enfant.

Sans respirer, il enfonça la poignée et entra dans le grincement inquiétant des gongs usés de l'entrée. Prêt à toutes les éventualités, il fit face à une étrange salle. Un silence de mort y régnait. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de salon, parcouru de colonnes de marbre Noir, d'anciennes tapisseries, de tableaux et de canapés en cuir tout aussi sombre. L'ambiance y était lugubre, froide et pesante. Baguette en avant, il entra, sur ses gardes. Rien de vivant ne semblait avoir été dans cette pièce depuis longtemps. Même les battements de son cœur lui semblèrent assourdissant en ces lieux. Prudemment, il s'avança. Face aux tapisseries murales, il se rendit compte que celles-ci bougeaient. Des formes se mouvaient lentement, cachées par la tonne de poussière qui reposait dessus. Tout en ignorant la sueur froide qui le taraudait, il l'ôta d'un coup de baguette avant de voir s'afficher plus d'une centaine de visage et de noms. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe lesquels. Non. Car ils les connaissaient. A vrai dire, ils ne les connaissaient que trop bien.

\- On admire la vue ?

La voix aiguë qui s'éleva derrière lui glaça le sang dans un sursaut. Il se retourna, baguette armée. C'est là qu'il la vit. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était impossible. Face à son mutisme, son interlocutrice éclata de rire. Un rire amusé, mais plus que tout, un rire hystérique. Un rire qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa vie.

\- Alors, on a perdu sa langue ? On a peur ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais la regarda s'avancer, le pas léger et gaie. Elle souriait d'un air carnassier, et impatient, plus heureuse que jamais tandis que sa baguette collait à ses doigts recouverts de sang.

\- Je ne suis dans le coin que depuis très peu de temps. Dit-elle. Tu es Kaï ? C'est ça ?

L'entendre prononcer son nom lui donna des frissons mais il ne céda pas. A la place, un fin sourire naquît sur ses lèvres à son tour. Il allait apprécier ces instants. Oh oui... Son sourire la fit plisser des yeux, intriguée.

\- Malakaï. Corrigea-t-il.

\- Malakaï... Intéressant. Un nom de Sang pur ! Tu ne dois pas être le plus débile de la bande. Je m'attendais à voir débarquer ce cher petit bébé Potter à ta place ! Rit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas très grave, je suppose que tu seras le premier à mourir !

\- Non. Je ne crois pas.

\- Oh, un autre petit sorcier qui se croit plus fort que les autres... Tant mieux ! S'écria-t-elle réjouit. Cela ne rendra ta mort que plus amusante !

\- La tienne aussi. Dit-il menaçant.

\- Personne n'ose s'en prendre à moi sans être fou jeune homme !

Cette fois, c'est Kaï qui explosa de rire. Un rire étrangement similaire, qu'il avait en lui depuis toujours et qui intrigua la femme d'avantage. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction de sa part.

\- Disons simplement, que ça doit être de famille... Bellatrixe.

* * *

Et voilà ! L'arrivée inattendue de Bellatrixe ! J'espère que vous aimez ! Attendez-vous à plusieurs autres surprises, et à beaucoup de conséquences dû à son arrivée. Dîtes-moi ce que cous en pensez dans les commentaires !

Merci pour tout vos messages réguliers et tellement encourageant ! Vous êtes super, je vous adore !

Je vous dit à très vite pour la suite. Bisous à tous !


	29. Chapter 29

**Note** : Salut tout le monde, désolé d'avance s'il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe, je vous écris depuis mon cours de Fac XD J'espère quand même que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Vous l'avez... quoi ?! S'écria Ginerva face aux visages déconfit de Scorpius et Magnus.

\- On l'a perdu...

\- Comment ça perdu ?! C'est Kai ! Rajouta Drago hors de lui.

\- On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé ! Il a commencé à paniquer et s'est... enfuit. Expliqua Magnus tout aussi décontenancé que son oncle.

\- Enfuit ?! Mais... c'est Kai ! Kai ne fuit pas ! Il... il fait des blagues déplacées, ne sait jamais être sérieux quand il faut et prend bien trop de plaisir à lancer des Doloris aux résistants mais... non ! Il... Il ne s'enfui pas ! Jamais !

Ginerva haletait, la voix tremblante, complètement désemparée et folle d'inquiétude. Assise sur un canapé, la main plaquée contre sa poitrine et le regard fou, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Drago et Ginny non plus. Tous s'étaient retrouvés comme convenus dans la Grande Salle. Seul manquait le groupe d'Harry. Pourtant personne ne pensa à eux. Car une nouvelle bien plus néfaste les menaçaient. Si Kai avait disparu à son tour, alors ils étaient tous en danger. Mais Ginerva ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait fuit. Cela ne lui ressemblait ni de près, ni de loin. A vrai dire, c'était même tout le contraire. Kai avait toujours eut la mauvaise habitude de foncer tête baissée dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, quitte à s'écraser par terre. Il aurait préféré mourir que de fuir devant le danger, surtout avec la vie de sa propre mère en jeu. Non. Il n'avait pas fui. Pas lui.

\- Mais... il ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Rien !

\- Par merlin, cela n'a aucun sens ! Réfléchissez ! S'énerva Voldemort. Si Kai a compris quelque chose alors il vaudrait mieux pour nous que nous découvrions au plus vite ! Nous n'avons pas la moindre piste pour le moment ! Potter et les autres ne sont toujours pas rentrés, mais je ne doute pas de ce qu'ils diront à leur retour ! Ce château est vide !

\- Il ne l'était pas. Nous avons trouvé un bout de tissu. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui l'a perturbé.

\- Un bout de tissu ?

\- Oui, déchiré et coincé sous les lavabos. On a cru qu'il devait être à l'un de nous mais... Apparemment Kai l'a trouvé plus intéressant. Il l'a vu et a pris ses jambes à son cou. Dit Scorpius.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Ginny brusquement intéressée.

\- Il l'a perdu en route, dans un couloir. Répondit-il en le sortant de sa poche. Aucun sort ne fonctionne dessus. Impossible de savoir à qui il appartient.

Jedusor le saisit du bout des doigts, intrigué. De la soie, mêlée de dentelle... de haute couture, et une odeur de soufre. A croire que tout n'était pas suffisamment énigmatique... Il soupira, avant que Ginny ne le lui arrache des mains.

\- Il provient d'une robe de sorcière. Dit-elle avant qu'il ne s'exclame, les yeux rouges. De la boutique de Mme Guipure !

\- Comment...

\- Je suis une femme, je sais reconnaître les belles choses. S'agaça-t-elle. Cette robe était faîte de dentelle et de soie, une des spécialités de Mme Guipure, et vu la qualité elle a dû coûter une petite fortune. Je ne sais pas à qui elle appartenait mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que notre mystérieuse inconnue est une femme de bonne famille.

\- Cela réduit le champ des possibilités mais ça ne nous donne toujours pas de nom.

\- Pourquoi Kai aurait-il eu peur d'un bout de robe ? Demanda-t-elle. Cela n'a aucun sens.

\- Ou peut-être avait-il peur de la femme qui la portait...

Tous se tournèrent vers Drago. Toujours assis, une main posée sur sa barbe naissante, il sembla réfléchir avant de se lever à son tour.

\- Il a compris qui était là. Il en a eu peur. Et le connaissant, il s'est sûrement dit qu'il pouvait l'affronter seul.

\- Ou alors le voulait-t-il ? Peut-être qu'il... qu'il ne fuyait pas l'inconnue mais qu'il... vous fuyait vous, pour que vous ne puissiez pas l'arrêter ? Proposa Ginny peu sure d'elle.

\- Si c'est vrai, alors il y a de grande chance pour que quelqu'un meurt ce soir, et au cas où vous l'auriez tous oubliés, c'est justement ce que nous cherchons à éviter ! S'exclama Voldemort.

\- Il faut le retrouver !

\- On a déjà du mal à retrouver une sang de bourbe à moitié morte, comment sommes-nous censés retrouver un Lestrange complètement fou de rage ?! Cet enfant aussi fou que sa mère, il ne se laissera pas prendre.

\- Il devait savoir où aller. Murmura Ginerva. S'il... s'il a découvert qui était cette femme, il a dû savoir où elle se cachait ! Trouver son identité, c'est le trouver lui !

Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux, à la fois apeurés et pensifs. La Dark Lady avait raison mais le même problème se posait encore : l'identité de cette inconnue. Et malgré leurs meilleures volontés, il était difficile de supposer à la légère. Voldemort soupira, dépité par sa propre incapacité à voir ce que Kai avait vu. Ses pas résonnaient, étouffés par le tapis de la Grande Salle qu'il parcourait de long en large, les mains repliées dans son dos. Il se sentait idiot, manipulé et par-dessus-tout, piégé. Bon dieu qu'il haïssait cette situation. D'une oreille distraite, il entendit Drago répéter ce qu'ils savaient tous déjà : il s'agissait d'une femme, de bonne famille et aisée, probablement serpentard, détestant Granger, ayant connaissance des événements relatif à la chambre des secrets et...

Le Lord n'écoutait plus. Sa marche incessante se stoppa. Bouché bée, le front plissé et le regard profondément ahurit, Voldemort resta figé pensant plusieurs secondes. Des secondes pendant lesquelles il crut ne pas croire à sa déduction. Pourtant, rien ne semblait aussi logique. Tous ces éléments ne menaient qu'à un seul profil. Le pus évident et insoupçonné à la fois. Sans comprendre pourquoi, les sorciers l'entendirent exploser de rire. Un rire désabusé et hilare, qui ne les rassura pas. Comment n'avait-il pu pas faire le lien plus tôt ?

\- Par Salazard lui-même... Murmura-t-il. Quelqu'un va véritablement mourir ce soir.

\- Quoi ?! S'affola brusquement Ginerva. Qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que nous sommes tous fichus. Si Kai n'est pas tué, le rat de bibliothèque le sera.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu... tu sais qui est cette femme ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, oui. Et vous n'allez sûrement pas apprécier la revoir. Kai va tenter de lui faire la peau si nous n'intervenons pas de suite ! Dit-il en s'en allant d'un pas pressé vers la sortie.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Attend, de qui tu parles ?

Voldemort s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et regarda son futur fils. Un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Mélange d'excitation, de sadisme mais aussi d'impatience. Magnus frissonna. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps mais savait ce qu'il annonçait. Et ce n'était rien de bon.

\- De sa mère.

* * *

\- Où est Hermione ?

\- Oh, je vois... tu es venu pour la petite de sang de bourbe. Répondit-elle, en jouant avec sa baguette. Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

Bellatrix sourit. Fière d'elle et le regard amusé. Pourtant Kai, n'arrivait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Elle... Ici. Cette situation lui semblait irréaliste, impensable... inconcevable. Et pourtant, elle se tenait là. Elle, sa mère biologique. Devant à lui ; et avec entre ses mains, le sort de sa véritable et unique mère : Hermione. Livide, et pourtant bouillonnant d'un feu qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant, il la détailla de la tête au pied, avec la volonté de ne jamais oublier cet effroi, cette horreur. Un visage pâle, une mâchoire marquée, des joues creusées, des yeux enfoncés, des cheveux sombres et volumineux qui tombaient sur de grands yeux pervers... elle n'avait pas changé de l'image de la prisonnière hurlante et répugnante qu'il avait entraperçu sur un avis de recherche froissé au fond de la commode de sa grand-mère. Elle avait toujours la même lueur folle, malsaine et dérangeante dans le regard.

Enfant, il lui était arrivé de fouiller dans les affaires de Narcissa, à la recherche de reliques, de souvenirs ou de photos la concernant. Bien entendu, malgré son comportement et sa mort amplement méritée, Narcissa n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de chérir sa sœur et de l'aimer. Tout au fond d'une vielle commode, et sous la poussière étouffante du grenier, il avait trouvé des robes, des livres, des photos mais plus important, des centaines de coupure de journaux et d'avis de recherche. _La sorcière la plus cruelle de Grande-Bretagne, la folle d'Azkaban_... des titres de couvertures qui reflétaient bien ce qu'avait été la fameuse Bellatrix Lestrange. Face à ses découvertes, Kai n'avait pas été surpris. Comment aurait-il pu ? Lui-même était l'un des siens. Chaque réunion de famille, repas d'anniversaire ou fête, était identique. Ses cousins, tantes et oncles éloignés, aussi bien du côté Black que Lestrange, ne faisaient que son éloge. Celle d'une femme loyale, insouciante, sans peur et dont la dévotion inconditionnelle pour le Seigneur de ténèbres faisait d'elle un exemple à suivre pour lui. Hermione les détestait tous sans exception. Et pour cause, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de le pousser sur les traces de sa mère. Celles d'une meurtrière, d'un monstre, d'une infamie sans nom... Il l'avait détesté. Tant détesté. Et il continuait encore. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Cette femme n'avait rien d'humain. Elle ne semblait pas même vivante. La mort l'habitait, lui collait à la peau, comme une ombre ; si bien qu'il se demanda comment un être tel qu'elle, avait un jour, réussit à donner la vie.  
Fût un temps où il passait des heures à contempler ses photos, ou son portrait sur l'arbre généalogique des Black. Il n'avait jamais trouvé la moindre ressemblance entre eux. Du moins, il n'avait jamais voulu les voir. Cela signifierait trop de chose qu'il refusait d'envisager. Et pourtant, il avait cessé de compter le nombre de cousins lui ayant fait remarquer à quel point il était son portrait craché. Mêmes traits, même attitude, même sourire... et même instinct de tuer. C'était bien la seule chose que Kai n'avait jamais renié venant d'elle ; sans parler de ses qualités en matière de torture, et de l'éventuelle possibilité de devenir un dangereux psychopathe. Car il le savait. La folie de sa mère courait dans ses veines depuis toujours. Elle lui murmurant à l'oreille la nuit, l'encourageant dans ses plus noirs desseins. Il n'avait jamais cédé, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui, allait être sa récompense pour des années de retenue, de colère et de honte.

Sa baguette s'enflamma d'étincelles, chose qu'il remarqua à peine. Tout son être était transcendé, embrasé par une haine sans nom qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître un jour. A cet instant, et perdu dans le flou des battements frénétiques et assourdissant de son cœur, il comprit qu'il n'avait vécu que pour cet instant. Celui de pouvoir enfin se venger pour une existence de souffrance, de doute, de peur et d'ombre. Celui de pouvoir enfin tuer sa propre mère.

Son souffle s'accéléra d'excitation à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de fourmillement dans son être. L'adrénaline le faisait presque planer, et pourtant, il réussit à rire, et à articuler, le regard ancré dans le sien.

\- La mangemort la plus fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres... réduite à enlever une née moldu pour attirer l'attention. Je ne sais pas si c'est triste, ou simplement pathétique.

L'orgueil de la sorcière fit jaillir un sort que Kai contra d'un coup de poignet. Surprise par une telle facilité d'esquive, elle parut encore plus outrée, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de son fils. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui elle défiait. Il avait passé sa vie à se perfectionner, s'entraîner... il était le meilleur en beaucoup de domaine. Et même Magnus avait parfois du mal à le battre. Son hystérie ne la sauverait pas cette fois.

\- Ohh, mais c'est qu'il sait se défendre le bébé sorcier... Minauda-t-elle en grimaçant. Que c'est mignon. Le brave petit soldat qui vient sauver sa reine. Dit-elle en riant en plein milieu de sa phrase de façon incontrôlée. Mais c'est inutile ! Ta sang de bourbe est probablement déjà morte.

\- Non je ne crois pas.

\- Ne rêve pas, gamin.

\- Hermione ne cède jamais. Ni à la torture, la pression ou la peur... Mais vous... murmura-t-il dans un souffle impatient. Quand j'en aurais fini avec vous... vous n'aurez même plus la force de me supplier de vous achever.

\- Tu crois ça ? Demanda-t-elle hilare. Et qui penses-tu être pour oser me défier ? Hein ?! Encore un membre de la misérable petite armée de Potter ? Un traître à ton sang ?! Ne vous avons-nous pas encore tous exterminés ?

Il rit de nouveau, affligé par une telle insulte. A croire qu'elle voulait le voir lui arracher la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas un membre de l'Ordre !

\- Alors qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en le menaçant de sa baguette tordue, bien plus intriguée.

\- Cela n'a pas la moindre importance. Répondit-il d'un calme particulièrement effrayant. La seule chose que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que je m'apprête à vous tuer. Ce soir même. Et que je vais prendre énormément de plaisir à le faire.

* * *

Drago malfoy passa une main fatiguée sur son visage cerné. Déjà une heure passée et aucune nouvelle de Granger. Weasley et Potter ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi insupportable et ce n'était pas peu dire. Tous deux fouillaient sans cesse les mêmes couloirs et salles sans relâche, à croire qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle apparaisse face à eux comme par magie. Ils étaient ridicules et lui était épuisé. Ces crises, ces découvertes, ces disparitions, ces menaces... même la guerre lui laissait plus de répit. Et voilà que sa survie dépendait de celle d'une sang de bourbe... qui plus est, sa futur femme. Cette idée lui retourna le ventre. Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée... Il sera les dents, agacé et frustré. Les deux Gryffondors avaient refusé de perdre leur temps à revenir à la Grande Salle pour prévenir les autres de leurs échecs évident, aussi ils l'avaient envoyé lui. Bien entendu, il avait sauté sur l'occasion, trop heureux de s'éloigner de leur jérémiades et incapacité à se taire. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul dans les couloirs du château avec un inconnu sanguinaire dans la nature, il reconsidérait la chose. C'était une idée stupide. Même Blaise n'avait pas voulu s'y risquer ! Aussi, il déglutissait à chaque couloir, sa baguette armée devant lui et le regard peu sûr. Sa marche à travers les couloirs silencieux lui sembla durée une éternité jusqu'à qu'il soupire de soulagement. La fin du calvaire. Il ouvrit la porte de la Grande salle avec enthousiasme, mais n'eut l'occasion de rien dire. Face à lui, la Salle était déserte, elle aussi. Il se dit qu'ils devaient probablement être en retard eux aussi, mais n'y crut pas lui-même. Il referma la porte dans un grognement agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu ? La colère le fit rougir, et l'anxiété raviva les frissons de la sueur froide qui le taraudait. Que faire désormais ? Attendre ici ? Retourner auprès de son groupe ? Allez chercher les autres ? Il ne savait pas, mais plus important, il ne souhaitait exécuter aucune de ces idées. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait sans aucun doute retourné se coucher. Mais là encore la menace d'un individu errant dans le château le paralysait de toute envie de sommeil. Indécis, il observa les couloirs. Aucun d'eux ne semblait un tant soit peu accueillant dans la semi-obscurité de la soirée.

Après plusieurs secondes, il ne put rester sans rien faire ; rester immobile lui donnait l'impression d'attendre lui-même son bourreau. Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour et a rebrousser chemin quand son regard s'accrocha brusquement au sol. Une tâche rouge venait de s'écraser devant lui. Pendant un instant, il crut à un effet d'optique et hésita. Son regard se porta partout, mais rien ne semblait vivant à part lui. Il était définitivement seul. Aussi, dans le silence oppressant, il s'agenouilla, incertain et examina la dalle suspecte de plus près. Du bout des lèvres, et le cœur battant, il murmura une formule. Quand l'extrémité de sa baguette toucha le sol, un scintillement révélateur le fit pâlir davantage. Ce n'était pas une simple tâche sur une pierre usée, mais du sang. Une goutte de sang. L'évidence le fit se relever en panique. Il devait retrouver Potter, Blaise... peut-importe qui, mais quelqu'un. Son souffle s'accéléra dans sa gorge mais se coupa malgré lui de nouveau. Une autre goutte avait rejoint la première. Inquiet il crut pendant une seconde que cela venait de lui pourtant, il n'en était rien. Quelque chose saignait à ses côtés.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait forte.

Seul son écho lui répondit. Pourtant, il le sentait. Il n'était plus seul. Dans un sursaut d'adrénaline, il arma sa baguette, le front en sueur et prêt à se défendre. Il observa pendant plusieurs secondes et avec insistance les couloirs déserts, mais là encore rien n'arriva. Mais c'est quand il commença à baisser sa baguette qu'il les senti. Sur son front se mirent à tomber les mêmes gouttes qui s'étaient écrasées quelques instants plus tôt au sol. L'effroi et la stupeur lui donnèrent la nausée quand il senti son visage ruisseler de sang, et un cri lui échappa. Personne ne saignait à côté de lui... mais au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête si brusquement qu'il s'en fit mal au cou, pourtant, là encore, rien n'était accrochées aux voûtes du couloirs. Seules quelques toiles d'araignées se suspendaient depuis les pierres du plafond, couvertes de poussières.

Mais Drago Malfoy en était certain. Il n'était pas fou. Méfiant, il fixa le vide avant de voir d'autres gouttes tombées depuis le néant. C'était assez. Exaspéré, et dans un cri enragé, le blond lança un Aparecium si puissant qu'il en fit trembler les murs. On entendit le son, caractéristique d'une barrière magique se briser puis, le couinement le plus macabre au monde.

Hermione Granger, la tête en bas, le corps tenu par deux lianes magiques implantées depuis l'extrémité des murs, se balançait dans le vide. Suspendue depuis le plafond, il vit ses vêtements déchirés, sa peau nue cisaillée et meurtrie par les ronces et épines, son teint aussi pâle que celui d'un mort et des traînées rougeâtre couler sur l'intégralité de son visage. A cette vue, son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne au monde capable de faire ça.

* * *

La Salle sur Demande, n'avait jamais connu pareil combat depuis sa création. Bellatrix Lestrange face à son propre fils. Les sortilèges et enchantements fusaient par centaine, mélangeant toutes les sortes de magies existantes. Kai était en trans, tandis que sa mère, semblait folle de rage. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un pareil adversaire et luttait avec autant de hargne que de cruauté. Les sorts les plus noirs volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, s'écrasant contre le mobilier et les murs et détruisant sans considération le décor de la salle. Leurs cris de rage se confondaient les uns aux autres mais ceux de douleur, ne franchissaient pas même leurs lèvres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Kai en eu assez de jouer. Avec une combinaison de sort informulés et d'un doloris bien placé, il l'envoya valser contre un mur et la désarma aussi sec. Quand elle retomba au sol, un filet de sang barrait son visage déformé par la rage. Cette image s'inscrit à jamais dans son esprit. Celle de sa défaite. Kai ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se relever et la propulsa dix fois plus fort contre une colonne en marbre. Celle-ci explosa sous la force de l'impact tandis que cette fois, Bellatrix resta au sol.

Le silence retomba dans la Salle sur Demande. Sans un mot, mais avec un sourire certain sur le visage, Kai s'immergea dans le nuage de poussière qui s'élevait depuis la colonne ; le corps inanimé de sa mère gisait dans les décombres, couvert d'une poudre pâle qui se collait à son sang. Il vit son buste se soulever lentement et ressenti une immense satisfaction. Merlin devait le récompenser lui-même. Elle n'était pas morte. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule et unique chose. Il allait pouvoir savourer chacun de ses hurlements.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus que quelques minutes pour la dégager des morceaux de marbres. Avec le plus grand des bonheurs, il lui saisit le bras et la traîna de tout son long sur le sol avant de la faire asseoir sur la seule chaise encore debout du salon. D'une formule rapide, on vit une multitude de fils transparents sortir de sa baguette pour venir l'enchaîner à la chaise. Il ne voulait pas que des liens trop gros puissent entraver son travail. Et seul Merlin savait à quel point il avait à faire. Il l'observa un instant, sans rien dire. Ses imposants cheveux couvrait son visage et se collaient à sa peau couverte de sang. Son corps inanimé la rendait plus vulnérable qu'elle ne lui avait jamais paru ; elle était à sa merci. La grande et légendaire Bellatrix Lestrange. Un sac de d'os comme tant d'autres, entre ses mains. Un énième sourire s'étira sur sa figure. Elle n'était rien. Et il allait lui prouver dans l'instant. Il la gifla une fois, puis deux, puis trois... sa tête dodelina de chaque côté avant qu'un sursaut ne lui fasse ouvrir les yeux. De grandes orbites, écarquillées et teintées d'incompréhension. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre sa position et le regarda, stupéfaite. Ses joues devenues rouges vermillons s'étirèrent en une grimace qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de son ravisseur. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Le premier Doloris qu'il lui lança la prit de court, autant par sa soudaineté que sa puissance. Il le maintenu pendant plusieurs secondes, juste assez pour l'écouter hurler à la mort et s'en délecter comme le plus délicieux des sons. Quand il l'ôta enfin, le souffle de la Lestrange était court, rauque et son regard cruel, enragé, possédé. Cet affront, personne n'avait jamais osé lui infliger.

\- Espèce de sale petite ve...

Mais un deuxième Doloris, plus fort cette fois-ci, ne la laissa pas l'insulter. A la place, d'autres cris emplirent la Salle sur Demande avant que ce ne soit Kai qui prenne la parole.

\- Si j'avais un conseil à vous donner. Ce serait celui de ne parler que quand je vous y autorise.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Je suis...

Un Sectum Sempra cette fois, et des gémissements qui le ravirent plus que jamais.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange. Répondit-il à sa place. La mangemort préférée du Lord Noir. La folle d'Azkaban, la fierté des Blacks...

Elle voulu répondre mais n'en eut pas le souffle. Tout son corps tremblait sous les milles coupures du sortilège, tandis que sa peau rougissait sous l'effluve de son propre sang.

\- Une réputation à faire trembler le plus courageux des soldats. Et pourtant. Vous êtes là. A hurler à la mort, sous les sorts d'un "bébé sorcier" ... c'est ça ?

Il rit quelques instants face à son incapacité à répondre, le corps entier prit de convulsions. Elle réussit cependant à parler, les dents serrées et les yeux injectés de sang.

\- Tu.. es pathétique.

On n'avait jamais vu Bellatrix dans un tel de rage et de soumission, et pour la première fois, elle avait perdu son sourire. Tout son être luttait de toutes ses forces mais l'évidence devenait indéniable. Elle était à sa merci. Et il le savait. Kai sourit, murmura quelques mots inaudibles, et avec un calme effrayant, toucha les liens de sa mère du bout de sa baguette. Une courant électrique parcouru son corps de la tête aux pieds, allant jusqu'à faire trembler sa chaise sous elle. Cet instant sembla durer une éternité, que Kai fit cesser dans un éclat de rire.

\- Intéressant comment de simples sortilèges, correctement utilisés, peuvent se montrer aussi efficaces que des Doloris, non ?

La mangemort ne dit rien, le souffle coupé et la bouche ouverte. Il filet de bave ensanglanté nappait son menton, tandis que son visage était secoué de spasmes et autres convulsions. Les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière faisaient encore courir l'électricité dans tout son corps, ravivant un peu plus les brûlures et blessures sanguinolentes qui la couvrait.

\- On a perdu sa langue ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Qu... qu'est-ce que...

\- Je te veux ? Finit-il à sa place en souriant. C'est une bonne question. Tout d'abord, dis moi où est Hermione ?

Bellatrix le regarda de ses grands yeux sans rien dire. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle sembla considérer la question. Mais, il ne fallait pas rêver. Malgré la douleur qui contractait chacun de ses muscles, l'un de ses habituels rires hystériques lui prit la gorge. A mi-chemin entre le gloussement et l'étouffement, elle le détailla avec hystérie, avant de lui cracher au visage. Kai, lui, ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. D'un revers de poignet, le jeune homme essuya sa joue salie. Au fond de lui, il était presque heureux qu'elle ne lui ai pas répondu. Il aurait très bien pu la soumettre à un Impero mais n'en avait pas le cœur, non. Il voulait la voir céder par désespoir, et non pas par contrôle. Et puis, cela n'allait rendre la suite des événements que plus intéressante.

Sans suivit alors une série de Doloris, de Sectum Sempra, de sortilèges d'électrocution, d'étouffement, de feu, de glace... Il lui offrit une vingtaine de minutes de pure et intense souffrance comme elle n'en avait jamais connu de sa vie. Plus elle hurlait, plus Kai se sentait grisé par l'adrénaline, la satisfaction et l'excitation. Il ne lui laissait pas une minute, une seconde de répit. Il voulait lui faire payer. Il voulait que chacune de ses respirations ne soit que douleur, que le simple fait de vivre lui soit une torture. Sans relâche, et ignorant ses pertes de connaissances à répétitions, il lui fit connaître l'enfer. L'enfer de Malakaï Lestrange.

A la fin, elle respirait à peine, mais gardait les yeux ouverts, vide de toute lueur vivante.

\- Bien... je crois que je peux reposer ma question. Où est Hermione ?

Par il ne sait qu'elle force de la nature, elle réussit à lui sourire de nouveau ; quoi que cela ressemblait plus à une grimace, aux vues des balafres sanguinolente couvrant sa figure.

\- Tu dois... tu dois sûrement l'aimer pour vouloir la ... sauver... C'est... ri...dicul.

\- Peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez clair avec toi ?

\- Cette saleté mourra !

\- Bien après toi si tu ne parles pas maintenant ! Hurla-t-il à son tour en la giflant de nouveau.

Un hoquet lui fit cracher du sang et peut-être même une dent ou deux, mais son sourire ne disparut pas pour autant. Aussi elle le fixa intensément à travers la masse de cheveux collé à sa face ensanglantée. Ses petits yeux percent brillaient d'une lueur malsaine.

\- Tue-moi si ... ça te chante, sale traître ! Tu ne la sauveras pas.

\- Croyez-moi sur parole. Je vais vous tuer. Mais pas de suite. Non, ce serait bien trop doux pour vous. Je vais plus tôt me mettre plus sérieusement au travail. Vous savez, j'ai été longtemps un élève des maisons Malfoy, Black, et même Jedusor. J'ai probablement appris plus de façons de tuer et torturer quelqu'un, que quiconque dans le monde sorcier. Aussi, je suis sûr que vous ignorez, chère Bellatrix, que les moldus ont toujours été bien plus cruels qu'aucun sorcier en matière de torture et d'agonie. Ils n'ont pas recours aux potions ou sortilèges, alors ils font preuve de bien plus d'inventivité. Expliqua-t-il en faisant apparaître nonchalamment une trousse médicale à ses côtés. J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un dépecer un homme de la tête aux pieds, et ce tout en le gardant en vie. Ou lui arracher lentement et consciencieusement chacun de ses organes, un par un et avec la plus insupportable des lenteurs. J'en ai même vu certain utiliser une sorte de tube qu'ils enfonçaient dans la gorge de leur victime et qui...

\- Assez ! Tes menaces sont inutiles ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu... tu penses me faire peur... mais ça ne marchera pas. Je suis... Bellatrix Lestrange et toi, tu n'es... qu'un traître à ton sang ! Un enfant qui joue avec sa baguette... mais qui ne sait rien !

Elle cracha le dernier comme une insulte, mais il ne fit qu'alimenter le rire de Kai qui déballait soigneusement chacun de ses outils.

\- Là est le problème voyez-vous. Dit-il en s'appuyant sur sa chaise, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et un sourire carnassier collé sur le visage. C'est moi qui est dépecé cet homme. C'est moi qui lui ai ôté chacun de ses organes, un par un. C'est moi qui lui ai enfoncé ce tube dans le gorge et qui l'ai ébouillanté de l'intérieur. J'ai fait toutes ces choses, et bien d'autres encore. Et pour cause, c'est moi que Voldemort envoyait en mission pour faire parler les informateurs de l'Ordre. C'est moi qui les faisaient tous hurler... aucun d'eux ne tenait plus de quelques heures et encore, il m'arrivait de mentir. Juste pour les garder un peu plus longtemps avec moi... Vous voyez. Je suis un monstre. Je ne m'en cache pas. A vrai dire, je devrais peut-être même vous remercier.

\- P.. pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sans toi... Bellatrix, je ne serai probablement jamais devenu celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Mais... vois-tu, il y a un autre problème dans cette histoire.

Il saisit son visage avec brutalité, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses joues et ses pouces dans chacune de ses orbites. Elle ne put même pas hurler, la bouche écartelée de force.

\- Le problème. Dit-il avec avidité. C'est que sans Hermione, je serai devenu bien pire ! La preuve ! Elle a disparue depuis à peine quelques heures et je commence déjà à perdre les pédales. Je ne ressens ni remords, ni empathie, mais seulement un effroyable désir de t'arracher chacun de tes membres, un par un ! Elle est ma seule raison de ne pas perdre la tête ! La seule à me faire sentir un tant soit peu humain ! Alors, dans notre intérêt à tous les deux, je te conseil de ravaler ta langue de vipère et de parler ou alors, c'est moi qui te l'arracherai, te la ferai manger puis vomir jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffe avec !

Il la relâcha avec autant de brutalité, mais cette fois lui saisit la gorge. Ses yeux en sang pleuraient, et son visage, à mesure que l'oxygène manquait, passait du rouge au violet.

\- Dis-moi où elle est. Dit-il en relâchant légèrement la pression.

\- Je... Je... ne sais pas.

\- Tu mens.

\- N...Non...

Il s'apprêta à resserrer de nouveau quand une idée lui vînt. Une idée bien plus satisfaisante que tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Sans jamais la lâcher du regard, il glissa une main dans sa robe avant d'en ressortir probablement l'objet qu'il avait le plus maudit de sa vie. Dans sa main, brillait l'irradiante et insolente dague des Lestranges. Gravée, ciselée et aiguisée, Kai frissonna de tout son être. Elle semblait résonner en lui. Et pourtant, jamais, il ne l'avait tenu en main. Et dire qu'elle aurait dû lui revenir. A lui. Son héritier depuis toujours. Un rictus barra son visage en la contemplant. Ron avait pensé venger Hermione en le torturant. Mais il n'avait qu'accentuer la douleur. Or, aujourd'hui, il était temps qu'il venge sa mère. Qu'il les venge tous les deux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre cet instant. Murmura-t-il.

\- Lâche ça ! Ce n'est pas à toi ! Tu ne sais pas... Souffla-t-elle les yeux fermés.

\- Tu crois ça ? Cette dague me revient de droit ! Hurla-t-il. J'ai subi ses tortures ! Les mêmes que tu as infligé à Hermione dans le manoir Malfoy !

\- Tu délires ... Ce que tu... dis...

\- Beaucoup de choses ont l'air impossible Bellatrix. Et pourtant, je suis là. Sur le point d'accomplir ma vengeance.

\- Tu ... es malade.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Cria-t-il encore plus fort. Mais ça m'est égale ! Je sais que je suis aussi fou que toi ! Que la folie des Black coure dans ma tête ! Mais j'en ai assez ! Assez ! Il est temps que ce jeu s'arrête. Il est temps que tu comprennes ce que j'ai enduré d'être comme toi. D'être martyrisé par le monde entier, pour seul crime d'être né... Il est temps que tu payes !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir mit au monde.

Il saisit le manche à pleine main, plaqua le visage et le buste de sa mère contre le dossier de la chaise et s'apprêta à accomplir son rêve quand la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit avec fracas. Voldemort, Ginerva, Ginny, Drago, Magnus et Scorpius apparurent dans un nuage de poussière, le visage figé d'horreur face à la scène qu'ils venaient d'interrompre. Le Lord avait donc raison. La légende était de retour. Mais ce n'était tant pas la présence de la sorcière qui était le plus perturbant, non. Mais son état. Même Voldemort en resta bouche bée de stupeur et de surprise. Quant à Kai, son allure n'était pas meilleur. Le sang de sa mère cinglait sa figure et imbibait ses habits.

\- Kai ! S'écria Scorpius à la vue de la dague dans sa main.

Mais le jeune homme ne comptait pas renoncer à sa vengeance. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, il les regarda sans les voir, tandis que Bellatrix tremblait sur sa chaise, les yeux clos et en sang.

\- Kai lâche ça ! Intervînt Ginerva.

\- Et abandonner si près du but ? Non ! S'écria-t-il en mettant le couteau la gorge de la mangemort.

\- Kai, tu ne peux pas faire ça... tu...

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?! Elle ne s'est pas gênée avec Hermione !

\- Ta crise existentielle nous met tous en danger pauvre fou ! Hurla alors Jedusor.

\- J'ai droit à ma vengeance !

\- Kai je t'en prie... supplia Scorpius. Je sais que tu c'est dur mais il faut que tu essaies de te raisonner. Tu dois te calmer.

\- Me calmer ?! Répéta-t-il ahurit. Cette femme détient notre mère en otage !

\- Et que dirait-elle si elle te voyait dans cet état ? Demanda Magnus.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser ! Elle a mérité ce qu'elle a eu !

\- Et c'est assez ! S'écria Drago. Kai s'il te plaît, ne devient pas même le monstre qu'elle ! Tu n'y gagneras rien et on en payerait tout le prix, même Hermione !

Kai voulut répondre mais ravala ces mots en grimaçant. Son regard allait partout, de la dague dans ses mains aux regards de ses cousins. Il semblait déchiré, en proie à une bataille intérieure dont l'issue n'avait jamais paru aussi incertaine. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils le virent hésiter, trembler, murmurer pour lui-même avant de finalement capituler. Sans jamais lâcher le poignard, il l'ôta de sous la gorge de sa mère. Mais il refusait d'abandonner pour autant. Cette histoire était loin d'être fini à ses yeux. On entendit le soupir libéré de Ginerva avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui, le souffle court. Ils n'allaient pas mourir aujourd'hui. D'abord hésitant, il lui rendit son étreinte. Leur douleur commune dû au souvenir de cette dague dans sa main, résonnait encore entre eux. Aussi, elle savait à quel point cet instant devait être dur à ses yeux, et ne pouvait que se sentir reconnaissante envers lui. Il avait mérité sa vengeance. Elle le savait. Mais il devrait attendre.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête. Supporter son regard ne lui rappelait que trop celui de sa mère.

\- Elle n'a toujours pas parler. Dit-il simplement.

\- Sans inquiétude. Elle parlera. Dit calmement Voldemort en s'approchant de la scène de boucherie. Sauf si tu lui as arraché la langue avant.

\- J'imagine que vous ne l'avez toujours pas retrouvé ? Demanda-t-il sans relever son commentaire.

\- On a fouillé partout. Elle est introuvable. Dit Magnus.

C'est là qu'on l''entendit. Un gloussement macabre, aigu et irritant provenant de la bouche ensanglantée de la Lestrange. Ce son les fit tous frissonner jusqu'à la moelle. Elle se moquait d'eux ouvertement.

\- Je pourrais dire que ton hystérie, m'a manqué, mais ce n'est pas le cas ma chère Bellatrix. Dit Voldemort. Aussi, sois gentille, montre toi coopérative tu veux.

Mais la sorcière n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ou de simplement réaliser qui lui parlait. Du bout de sa baguette, le Lord Noir la soumettait à l'Impero. On la vit pâlir, avant de bégayer, la mâchoire contractée par ses tentatives d'y résister.

\- Alors ? Où est la sang de bourbe ? Demanda-t-il

\- Je... je ne ... sais pas.

\- Mensonge ! S'énerva Drago.

\- Elle ne peut pas mentir. Mes impero sont aussi efficace qu'un veritaserum.

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! Dit Scorpius. C'est elle qui l'a enlevé. C'est elle qui l'a saigné !

\- Ce... ce n'était pas mon idée. Dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mais c'est impossible !

Les sorciers se regardèrent, perdus mais sursautèrent en entendant un hoquet derrière eux. Ginny, qui n'avait que peu parler depuis leur entrée, avait pâli, horrifiée.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Admettons qu'elle... dise vrai.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Mais si c'était le cas !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors, ça voudra dire qu'on a fait fausse route.

Cette fois, Bellatrix souriait de toutes ses dents. Un sourire effroyable.

\- Elle... elle n'est pas seule. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Non ! Non c'est impossible ! Paniqua Kai. La faille n'a pas... elle ... Et si ce n'étais pas, alors qui a pu...

\- Dîtes-moi. Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Qui... qui pourrait détester cette sale petite sang de bourbe plus que moi ?

Un silence s'imposa à sa phrase. Tout le monde réfléchissait, mais seul Voldemort n'en eut pas besoin. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre que vous m'avez tant demandé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car d'autres rebondissements sont à venir ! ;) Dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé dans vos commentaires ! Je veux connaître vos réactions face à ce nouveau suspens XD

Merci à tous vos commentaires et à ceux qui me suivent, je n'aurais jamais cru aller aussi loin dans cette histoire. Merci encore.

A très vite ! Bisous à tous !


	30. Chapter 30

Drago regarda Hermione, le visage défait. Les lianes épineuses transperçaient sa peau, faisant ruisseler son sang le long de son corps. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade dans le vide, imprégnés à leur tour du liquide rouge, tandis que sa tête renversée en arrière affichait un visage battu et tuméfié. Cette vision d'horreur le pétrifiait sur place. Non pas pour les conséquences qu'il aurait sur Granger, et il le savait, elles ne seraient pas des moindres ; mais pour ce que cette mise en scène représentait. Des cris, des larmes, et tant de sang... des flaques entières sous les corps, des ruisseaux dans les jointures des pierres et un caniveau rouge, se jetant au dehors, quelque part au loin, emportant avec lui les dernières traces de ses crimes. Ses crimes. A lui... Un frisson l'électrifia. C'était impossible. Inimaginable. Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Le sang lui monta à la tête, palpitant avec force partout dans son être. Sans essayer de réfléchir, il regarda Hermione, toujours la tête en bas. Les gouttes sur la pierre nappaient déjà le sol. Il grimaça avant même d'agir, et dans un élan d'adrénaline, agrippa à pleine main l'une des lianes pendantes à côté de sa tête. Les épines se plantèrent dans sa chair tendre sans la moindre résistance, brûlant sa peau, et faisant jaillir par la même occasion des traînées écarlate qui coulèrent le long de ses bras. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge mais il ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Alors que sa peau se déchirait sous les griffes acérées des plantes voraces, on entendit un bruit écœurant des chaires lacérées du corps inanimé de la Gryffondor qui chuta de toute sa hauteur, retenu de justesse par une dernière liane accroché à son pull. Dans un cri de douleur et de rage, le Malfoy se détacha, ignora les trous saignant au creux de ses paumes, et agrippa du mieux qu'il put la jeune femme. Son corps, froid et lourd dans ses bras lui donna l'impression de tenir un cadavre.

\- Granger ! Granger ! Allez !

Il la secoua vainement, le regard toujours aux aguets et tourné vers les couloirs. Mais comme il s'y attendait, pas un souffle ne lui répondit. Dans une flopée d'insultes rageusement marmonnées, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Le sort s'acharnait, et les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui étaient restreintes. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie sur elle. Pas dans son état. Il pensa un instant à hurler, en espérant que l'un de ses camarades l'entende mais le risque d'attirer l'attention sur sa position l'en dissuada. Il était livré à lui-même, pétrifié par une possibilité qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Allez ! Granger, s'il te plaît !

Jamais il n'avait autant voulu l'entendre parler, son air de miss je sais tout, collé sur le visage. Or, elle était là. Inconsciente, ou morte, il ne savait pas ; au milieu d'un couloir couvert de son sang... une véritable misère. Il déglutit, et la revit se balancer dans le vide. Ces images le firent frissonner une nouvelle fois d'effroi, tandis qu'il essayait de se convaincre de l'absurdité de ses pensées et prémonitions. Pourtant, il l'avait senti. Au fond de son ventre. Cette angoisse, cette oppression qui lui donnait envie de se cacher. Il la sentait imprégner son corps, tentant de le paralyser, de le convaincre de ne pas bouger... mais il en était incapable. Tremblant, et grimaçant, il passa un bras sous les jambes de la jeune femme et la leva avec lui dans une grimace douloureuse. Ses mains saignaient avec abondance, le poison contenu dans les épines rendant la cicatrisation et coagulation impossible. Glacée contre lui, Hermione ne fit qu'accentuer son frisson déjà inquiétant. D'un pas mal assuré, il la porta jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle, le souffle court et le regard anxieux, mais il ne put ne serait-ce que tenter d'ouvrir la porte qu'un sort le frappa en pleine face. Sans réaliser ce qui arrivait, il se trouva propulsé contre le mur, Hermione roulant au sol à ses côtés, pour retomber dans sa propre marre de sang. Le souffle coupé par l'impact, il se tordit au sol en gémissant. Sa tête avait heurté l'angle du mur, floutant par la même occasion sa vue. Pourtant aucun son à part ceux de ses propres plaintes ne transperçait le silence morbide du couloir.

\- Qui est là ?! Hurla-t-il.

Un autre sort, moins violent cette fois vola dans les airs. Il le para de justesse, sa baguette glissante entre ses mains pleines de sang. Debout, mais essoufflé, il riposta. Sans savoir qui ou quoi viser, il affligea le couloir de milles sortilèges avant d'en parer un second. Il était dirigé sur Hermione.

\- C'est donc vrai.

La voix qui s'éleva depuis le néant des murs de pierres figea le Malfoy d'horreur. Sans comprendre, et le regard hagard, il vit un sort de dissimulation s'effacer devant lui, révélant ce que son frisson lui avait prédit de plus horrible.

Son père. Debout, le menton relevé et baguette en main, Lucius Malfoy apparut sous ses yeux. Son rictus dédaigneux et empreint de dégoût dévisageait son fils, tandis que son regard semblait ahuri. Sa main se refermait machinalement sur la paume de sa canne, tandis que ses narines se dilataient à mesures que ses inspirations s'intensifiaient. Il tentait de garder son calme. Ses longs cheveux semblaient briller d'une lueur fantomatique dans les ombres du couloir. Si bien que Drago espéra qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination.

\- Tu sauves cette Sang de bourbe. Dit-il en articulant chaque mot.

Face à son père, Drago perdit sa langue. A vrai dire, il aurait souhaité pouvoir l'avaler et s'étouffer avec.

\- P... Père... vous... vous êtes là.

Il ne répondit pas, mais sourit. Un sourire glaçant, froid et empreint d'un vice à vomir.

\- Toi. Mon fils. Sauve une moldue.

\- Père...

\- Parle ! S'indigna-t-il en lui relançant un sort que son fils esquiva.

\- Père... déglutit-t-il. Vous devez m'écouter.

\- Comment oses-tu me donner des ordres alors que je te prends en plein délit de trahison ! Pour une sang de bourbe ! Hurla-t-il. Le maître te fera payer ! Il nous fera tous payer !

\- Père, vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il se passe ici !

\- Cette Sang de bourbe aurait dû rester pendue comme la saleté qu'elle demeure ! Je me demandais bien qui la secourrait en premier ; Potter, Weasley, mais toi... Mon propre fils au secours d'une impure ! Que je sois damné pour t'avoir enfanté !

Lucius ne pu en supporter davantage. Aveuglé et sans aucun self contrôle, il affronta son fils, lui lançant sortilèges sur sortilèges. Drago les para du mieux qu'il put. Des bouts de pierres volaient des murs frappés par les sorts noirs, emplissant le couloir d'un nuage de poussière étouffant. Pourtant il ne devait pas le perdre de vue. Il ne devait pas oublier leur sort si son père parvenait à achever Hermione. Il ne devait pas le laisser le gagner. Alors qu'il se protégeait des enchantements enragés du mangemort, il réussit à l'envoyer valser contre un mur. Cet exploit glaça le sang du jeune serpentard. Cet affront allait lui coûter cher. Le regard qu'il lui lança en se relevant lui confirma cette évidence.

\- Vous devez m'écouter !

\- Je ne... veux rien entendre de ta bouche !

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas tous nous condamner ! S'écria-t-il. Vous ne savez pas...

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par le rire hystérique de Lucius, qui gloussait en prenant appuis sur sa canne pour tenir debout. Son pantalon déchiré révélait une profonde blessure à sa jambe gauche.

\- Pauvre petit idiot ! Ta mère aurait honte de toi ! Te préoccuper de leurs sorts... a tous ces traîtres ! A ces moldus !

\- Vous ne savez rien ! Laissez-moi vous…

\- Assez ! Bella avait raison, je me suis montré bien trop tendre avec toi !

L'évocation de sa tante suffit à boucher bée le blond de nouveau. Si cette folle sans âme était bel et bien dans le château, il était définitivement condamné. Ils l'étaient tous.

\- J'aurais dû la tuer dés l'instant où je l'ai vu ! S'écria-t-il en la pointant avec sa baguette. J'ai laissé ta tante s'amuser avec elle mais c'était imprudent ! Maintenant, te voilà, à défendre sa vie... Pourquoi ?!

Drago déglutit, le visage en sueur et le corps tremblant. A ces pieds, le sang d'Hermione continuait de se répandre sur la pierre et collait à ses semelles.

\- Elle ne doit pas mourir ! Si vous m'écoutiez, vous comprendriez !

\- Cela n'a aucun sens !

\- Rien ici n'a de sens !

\- Alors cesse de faire l'enfant et rejoint moi ! C'est là ta place, mon fils ! Pas auprès de ces traîtres à leurs sangs ou de ces moldus ! Tu es un sang pur ! Un Malfoy ! Cracha-t-il en grimaçant. Ces gens ne t'apporteront jamais rien ! Et pourtant tu te bats pour eux ! Contre ta propre famille...

\- Père...

\- Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas obligé de savoir. Continua-t-il en boitillant. Il t'épargnera si nous lui prouvons ta loyauté ! Mon fils, reprend toi ! Ne finit pas comme elle !

Le regard qui lui lançait son père le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il ne lui avait jamais tenu tête auparavant. Jamais contredit et encore moins combattu. Pourtant, il se tenait là, face à lui et baguette en main. Et il saignait. Il l'avait fait saigner. Son père était blessé par sa faute. Cette vision lui semblait surréaliste. Lucius Malfoy, ce pilier de froideur, cette montagne de souffrance... n'était pas invincible. Et il le suppliait. Le suppliait de le suivre, et de la laisser mourir. De se battre à ces côtés contre Potter et Weasley. Ses réflexes lui hurlaient de ne pas réfléchir, de ne pas se poser de question, et de capituler la tête basse, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que son père se trompait. La guerre était fini. Ils avaient gagné mais cela n'avait plus la moindre importance désormais. Son regard se porta sur le corps de la Gryffondor, et l'image de son futur fils s'imposa dans son esprit. Ses fils. Scorpius et Kai. Ses héritiers tant attachés à leurs valeurs, mais plus que tout : à leur mère. Il avait vu leur réaction à l'annonce de sa disparition. Leur inquiétude, leur obsession, leur angoisse... elle était tout pour eux. Comme pour sa fille. Rose. Le souvenir de la vision de son sauvetage lui hanta l'esprit. Elle était son portrait craché mais avait les yeux de sa mère. Comme Scorpius. Il revit l'arrivée de son propre double et le soulagement qu'il avait lu dans son regard à l'apparition d'Hermione. Il y avait de l'inquiétude, mais aussi de l'amour. Tant d'amour. Aussi bien dans les siens que dans ceux de ses fils. Et même dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle ne disait rien mais il l'avait vu. A chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Scorpius ou Kai. Une étincelle s'allumait dans son regard. Une étincelle qu'il ne voulait éteindre pour rien au monde, et qu'il ne voyait jamais dans le regard de son père.

\- Drago ! S'impatienta son père.

Mais il ne dit rien. A la place, le Malfoy se mit devant elle et arma sa baguette, la mâchoire serrée et le regard dur.

\- Vous ne savais rien. Dit-il.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Écarte-toi !

\- Non, père. Pas cette fois.

\- Tu te bats pour elle ! Une sang de bourbe !

\- Vous avez raison. C'est bien une sang de bourbe, mais cela ne change rien. Je ne vous laisserai pas la tuer.

\- Et tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?! S'époumona-t-il en lui lançant un sort de rage. Pourquoi ?

Cette question le laissa sans réponse un court instant. Un peu trop court d'ailleurs au goût de son orgueil, mais il n'y pensa pas. Non. Un feu venait de s'allumer en lui. Une transe dans laquelle il plongea et se noya, aveuglé par sa chaleur étouffante.

\- Personne ne touche à ma famille.

S'en suivit alors un sort, lancé par Drago avec une rage sans nom qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Puis un autre, que son père eut du mal à éviter. Et puis un autre. Encore et encore, inlassablement. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent avec une haine et un dégoût qui fit trembler les murs. On entendait plus que le claquement des baguettes dans l'air et les explosions contre les murs. On vit Lucius, le visage déformé et gouttant de sang. Et Drago, plus impassible que la mort, prêt a tuer s'il le fallait. Devant lui, il ne voyait plus son père. Mais uniquement l'homme qui avait torturé des innocents dans la cave de leur manoir, pour leur soutirer des informations. L'homme qui avait contrôler chaque seconde de sa vie. L'homme qui l'avait battu quand il n'était pas assez doué, assez fort, ou assez cruel. L'homme qui n'avait jamais véritablement aimé sa mère. L'homme qui lui avait fait peur toute son enfance durant et qu'il n'avait jamais osé contredire car au fond, il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de l'aimer malgré tout. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et plus de sang nappa le sol. Lucius n'avait pas pu éviter tous les sorts de son fils et en particulier une rafale de Doloris. A terre, il crachait, le corps tremblant. Sa baguette gisait loin devant lui et celle de Drago reposait sous son menton. Il était sans défense. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ce n'était pas lui qui avait l'avantage. L'élève venait de dépasser le maître.

\- Tu ne... tuerais pas ton... propre père ? Drago...

Drago ne répondit pas à sa voix misérable et son regard subitement effrayé, mais regarda Hermione une nouvelle fois. Il la senti en lui. L'étincelle. Le choix était déjà fait. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à lancer un autre sort, quand un cri s'éleva depuis le couloir derrière lui. Blaise. Son ami était là, avec le Potter et Weasley. Ils le dévisagèrent sans comprendre, ahuris, puis virent Hermione et Lucius. Personne ne trouva quoi dire, avant qu'une autre voix ne résonne. C'était lui. Son fils. Scorpius était là, la bouche ouverte et le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrémité de l'autre couloir. A sa vue, un poids s'ôta dans la cage thoracique du jeune homme qui se détourna de son père. Son fils était là. En vie. En sécurité. Il le vit se précipiter vers lui et se figer devant Lucius, à terre. Puis ce fut au tour de Kai d'arriver. Et Ginerva... Tous finirent par le trouver, y compris Voldemort. Un silence de mort plana quand ils reconnurent tous le père Malfoy. Mais les garçons n'y prêtèrent que peu d'importance et se ruèrent vers leur mère. On entendit résonner leurs cris d'angoisses dans le château. Mais par-dessus s'éleva un autre cri. Celui d'une Bellatrix Lestrange méconnaissable, enchaînée, hystérique et traînée au sol par le fils du Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Cette fois, ni elle ni Lucuis, ne souriaient.

* * *

\- Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

Ces mots, Kai les répétaient dès que quelqu'un sortait de la chambre d'Hermione. Depuis plus d'une journée maintenant, Ginny et Ginerva s'occupaient de la garder en vie, avec l'aide de Voldemort à qui elles demandaient de l'aide de temps en temps. Personne n'avait de nouvelle de son état à part lui. Et cette situation rendait fou le jeune Lestrange. Quand il l'avait vu, pâle et immobile, allongée dans son sang, le corps battu et lacéré, il avait bien cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Que son monde était sur le point de s'effondrer. Il mit plusieurs minutes à détecter ne serait-ce que son pouls. Même Voldemort ne croyait pas qu'elle puisse être sauvée. Mais il en valait de leurs survis à tous. Par, ils ne savaient quel miracle, son souffle s'était approfondit, leur redonnant espoir. Aussi les deux jeunes femmes l'avaient emmené dans sa chambre pour la laver et soigner du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Le poison contenu dans les lianes magiques de Lucius Malfoy avait la particularité d'être imperméable à la magie. Aussi la survie d'Hermione ne dépendait plus que d'elle-même. Une circonstance qui affolait Kai un peu plus qu'il n'en avait besoin. Assis en face de la porte de sa mère, il attendait, sans rien dire. Pensif et inquiet, il se focalisait sur elle, priant avec une ferveur inédite, chacun des Dieux qu'il connaissait. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Dans un son esprit tournait en boucle les souvenirs de la veille. De sa fuite dans les toilettes du Deuxième étage, à la découverte du corps d'Hermione... Tout défilait dans un film complet et détaillé qui passait et repassait, encore et encore. Chaque détail de sa mémoire lui donnait envie de vomir.

Ce qu'il avait fait. La partie de lui qu'il avait libéré ce soir-là... Il n'aurait jamais cru y faire face de cette manière. Il avait toujours su qu'il avait ça en lui. Que sa mère biologique lui avait transmis cette folie meurtrière vicieuse et héréditaire... mais à ce point... il avait du mal à y croire. Il avait commis bon nombre d'atrocité dans sa vie mais ne s'était jamais considéré comme en étant lui-même une. Du moins, pas avant aujourd'hui. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne regrettait pas un seul instant des souffrances qu'il avait affligé à Bellatrixe. Pas un seul de ses cris ne lui procurait pas un frisson d'allégresse et de pure jouissance. Il avait rêvé de les entendre toute sa vie. Et il sait pertinemment que sans l'intervention de sa famille, il aurait continué. Par Merlin, il en était sûr. Jusqu'au petit matin ; jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus un seul centimètre de peau qui ne soit pas à vif ; jusqu'à ce que ces boyaux lui sortent du ventre ; jusqu'à ce qu'il lui arrache la langue à main nue... il en était certain. Il ne se serait pas arrêté avant qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un amas de chaire sanguinolente. Et il aurait savouré chacun de ces instants, comme il avait aimé les précédents. Mais non. Scorpius, Magnus, Ginerva, Drago, Voldemort, Ginny... ils étaient tous arrivés avant. Et ils avaient tous assisté à ce spectacle. Ils l'avaient vu, alors qu'il était au pire de lui-même. Une ombre malsaine, déconnectée de la réalité et aussi folle que meurtrière. Il avait pendant l'espace de quelques heures, été une réplique exacte du monstre que représentait sa mère biologique à ses yeux. Et son seul regret, était d'avoir été vu dans cet état. D'avoir aperçu l'horreur dans le regard de sa tante, l'effroi dans celui de Ginny, la peur dans celui de Drago, l'agréable surprise dans celui du Lord, et enfin, l'immense inquiétude dans les yeux de Scorpius et Magnus. Eux, plus que les autres, savaient qui, il était véritablement quand il était en transe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, bien au contraire. Il avait toujours senti ces pulsions en lui, mais les refrénaient autant qu'il respirait. Il était arrivé que pendant des missions risquées, il commence à perde pied. Que ce soit avec des résistants du CRIME, ou des moldus un peu trop extrêmes... il finissait toujours par prendre beaucoup trop de plaisir à les torturer et à les tourmenter... Parfois il ne savait même plus s'arrêter. Comme aujourd'hui. Et à chaque fois, ils étaient là. Magnus et Scorpius. Pour le raisonner, le retenir ou l'assommer en cas d'extrême urgence, chose qui était déjà arrivée d'ailleurs. Il avait fait tant de chose, que parfois les sangs se mélangeaient, ne faisaient plus qu'un... Et toujours il était au milieu. Il nageait dedans. Inconsciemment son regard se porta sur ses mains. Elles étaient rouges. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il finissait toujours par avoir les mains rouges. A chaque fois. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas n'importe quel sang. Il était pur. Il venait d'une Black, d'une Lestrange, d'une Mangemort, d'une ancienne prisonnière d'Azkaban, et de sa mère... tant de signification tragique à travers deux paumes rouges. Il aurait voulu se nettoyer un peu, mais n'avait pas la force de se lever. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures. Et il ruisselait littéralement de sang. Ses habits, ses cheveux, son visage... tout chez lui était parsemé d'éclaboussure vermillon, ajouté à ses propres blessures dû à son combat avec sa mère. Sa vie n'était plus que du rouge.

\- Kai ?

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Ginny sortir de la chambre, un bac de linge humide dans les bras. Il voulut se lever mais elle le rassure d'un sourire, et s'accroupit face à lui. Malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sous ses yeux, elle lui souriait doucement.

\- Tu devrais peut-être allez te reposer.

\- Non. Trancha-t-il fermement. Je refuse de la quitter.

\- Kai, Hermione dort. Elle ne pourra allez nulle et part et puis nous avons installé des sortilèges autour de la chambre. Elle ira bien.

\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque.

Elle voulut répondre mais cessa de batailler, consciente que c'était peine perdue. Dans un soupir elle s'assit complètement sur le sol, et le regarda sans rien dire. La clairvoyance et les sous-entendus qu'il y lut, le déstabilisa à tel point qu'il s'en détourna.

\- Je suppose que... je devrais m'excuser.

\- Ce ne serait pas sincère. Dit-elle sans formalité. Je sais que tu ne regrettes pas ce que tu as fait.

\- Ginny, je...

\- Merci.

Ce mot était bien le dernier que Malakaï Lestrange s'était attendu à entendre. Figé dans sa surprise et son incompréhension, il regarda la rousse, choqué. Face à sa tête, elle rit doucement, avant de saisir l'une de ses mains et de la regarder. Plus précisément, elle contemplait le sang qui la couvrait.

\- Merci Kai.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu as accompli, le rêve de plus d'une personne ce soir. Déclara-t-elle songeuse et envoûtée par le vermillon sec qui nappait sa peau craquelée.

\- Non... je ne crois pas.

\- Harry a vu son Parrain, Sirius, mourir devant ces yeux lors de notre cinquième année. Nous nous étions infiltrés dans le Ministère de la Magie en pleine nuit. A l'époque, le retour de Voldemort était tabou. Nous voulions leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort. Nous voulions sauver le monde. Et Bellatrixe l'a tué. Comme ça... sans la moindre hésitation ou considération. Son propre cousin. Elle a torturé les parents de Nevilles, qui a dû être élevé par sa Grand-mère. Elle a brûlé ma maison, à moi et à ma famille. Elle a tenté de tuer ma mère. Elle a torturé Hermione, Luna... Et encore, ce n'est rien comparé à tous ces autres crimes. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis merci. Parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la force de le faire si j'avais été à ta place. Harry non plus. On... on n'en aurait pas eu le cran. Alors merci de nous avoir tous vengé avec toi.

\- Elle va mourir. Murmura-t-il, les yeux remplis de larmes de frustration après les paroles soufflées à basse de la rouquine. Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment, mais je le jure. Elle va mourir. Je vais la tuer.

\- Je sais. Sourit-elle doucement en reniflant à son tour. Je sais Kai. Et je sais que tu ne reculeras devant rien pour tenir cette promesse. J'espère juste que...

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu ne te perdras pas en chemin. Elle ne le mérite pas.

Il ne dit rien, trop concentré pour ne pas craqué devant elle et baissa la tête. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était descendu dans son estomac. Il senti la main de Ginny se refermer sur la sienne et senti un tissu froid contre sa peau. Lentement, il la vit le nettoyer, dévoilant la véritable couleur de sa peau à travers ce voile opaque écarlate. Il avait l'impression de l'ôter pour la première fois.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que c'était elle. Bellatrix je veux dire. Les garçons ont dit que tu avais fui devant un bout de tissus.

\- Un bout de sa robe. Dit-il d'une voix. Narcissa a toujours gardé des robes qui lui appartenait dans un coffre, caché dans le grenier de notre Manoir. Je passais des heures à les étudier, à l'imaginer dedans... Je n'oublierais jamais la sensation de leur soie sous mes doigts. J'ai tant prié pour pouvoir l'étouffer avec...

\- Tu devrais aller te nettoyer. Dit Ginny après quelques secondes de silence. Je doute que tu veuilles qu'Hermione te voies dans cet état. Et puis tu es blessé.

\- Je...

\- Harry et Ron vont montez la garde. Je sais que tu ne leur fais pas trop confiance mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. Ils aiment Hermione. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Précisa-t-elle face à son expression paniquée.

\- Et... et les autres ?

\- Oh... et bien je dirais qu'ils sont dans la Grande Salle. Le maît... heu... je veux dire... Voldemort, a décidé d'interroger Lucius et Bellatrix. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles aussi.

\- Si je la revoie je serais capable de l'étrangler avec ses cheveux.

\- La faille est toujours dans le château et eux seuls savent où elle se trouve. Tu as peut-être appris des choses dont tu ne mesures pas l'importance. Tu devrais y allez.

Il soupira, pas le moins du monde convaincu mais ne dit rien et acquiesça. De toute façon, Hermione n'allait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures et il préférait autant éviter de passer celles-ci en compagnie de Potter et Weasley. Et puis, une envie malsaine et perverse au fond de son cœur voulait revoir Bellatrixe. Il voulait voir son état, sa folie, et plus que tout il voulait voir son visage quand elle réaliserait qui il était réellement depuis le début. Quand elle comprendrait que le "bébé sorcier » qu'elle cherchait à tuer, n'était autre que son propre fils, son seul et unique héritier.

* * *

\- Je ne voudrais passer pour le plus rabat joie de la bande, mais ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que nous recherchions nous-même la faille plutôt que d'attendre quoi que ce soit de ces deux vicieux serpents ? Demanda Blaise en regardant le futur Drago resserrer les liens de son père et sa tante.

\- Nous avons déjà fouillé partout. Dit Magnus.

\- Ils sont notre dernière chance. Soupira son cousin.

\- Personnellement je ne veux juste rien manquer du spectacle. Dit moi Drago, comment est mort ton père dans ton époque ? Demanda le Lord.

\- Un Avada de la part d'Arthur Weasley, quelques mois après la défaite de l'Ordre à Poudlard. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi reconnaissant envers un Weasley.

\- Je vois.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres observa un instant ces fidèles. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait le moindre mot qu'ils entendaient. Les yeux grands ouverts sur des visages à la fois familiers et inconnus, ils avaient tous deux faillis faire une syncope en reconnaissant leur Maître, et en apercevant les deux Drago et Ginny. Bellatrix avait même failli tomber de sa chaise, prise par une crise panique. Aussi ils étaient tous présent dans la Grande Salle, ne manquait que le Trio d'Or. Même Kai était là. Bien plus propre, la mâchoire serrée et le regard sombre, il ne cessait de fixer sa mère avec une intensité malaisante. Dans sa main reposait celle de Ginny, qui l'avait presque traîné jusqu'ici. Il semblait s'y accrocher pour ne pas céder de nouveau à l'une de ces pulsions. En les apercevant Voldemort ne dit rien, mais un tic agita ses joues, qu'il cacha dans une grimace.

\- J'imagine que vous allez les torturer. Dit le plus jeune des deux Drago, appuyé contre un mur.

\- Moi ? Non, voyons. Ce sont mes mangemorts ! Je n'en aurai pas besoin.

D'un coup de baguette ont vit leurs bâillons disparaître, tandis que leurs visages se décomposaient. Comme tous s'y attendaient, c'est Bellatrix qui parla la première.

\- Maître ! Mon seigneur je... je suis désolé de ne pas... pas vous avoir reconnu, je vous jure que tout ce que faisions n'était que pour vous ! Par pitié nous ne...

\- Chut... Bella calme toi. Dit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur. Je sais que toute cette situation est... déroutante mais je suis prêt à pardonner vos erreurs.

\- Maître ?

\- Comment êtes-vous arriver ici ? S'impatienta Magnus agacé.

\- Comment oses-tu interrompre le Seigneur des ténèbres sale petit...

Mais la Lestrange ne put finir sa phrase, foudroyé par un doloris surpuissant qui lui coupa le souffle dans ses cris. Le doloris de son propre Maître.

\- Vous apprendrez tous deux à tenir votre langue en présence de mon fils sale vermine ! Tonna-t-il brusquement enragé.

\- Votre... votre fils ? Balbutia Lucius en dévisageant Magnus.

\- C'est une longue histoire... siffla Kai, mais parlez d'abord !

Le ton et l'allure de Kai quand il se leva de son fauteuil, réussit à faire trembler Bellatrix. D'un pas lent et feutré, il avança jusqu'au côté du Maître, le regard bloqué sur elle. On vit Magnus et Scorpius se raidir, tandis que Ginny gardait toujours une main dans la sienne, prête à le retenir. Même le maître semblait se méfier de ses réactions. Si tous avaient compris la dangerosité du jeune homme, Lucius Malfoy, lui ne la vit pas.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire à un vulgaire Sang de Bourbe !

\- Lucius !

Il se tut, apeuré par la réprimande de son maître, mais vit aussi le jeune homme saisir sa baguette d'un réflexe nerveux, une lueur folle et maudite dans le regard.

\- Kai... souffla Ginerva en rejoignant son double qui s'efforçait de le retenir. Calme-toi.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on doit les garder en vie ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

\- Personne ne doit mourir !

\- Pas encore en tout cas.

\- Kai ! S'énerva son père adoptif.

\- Assez de jérémiades ! S'énerva brusquement Le Seigneur des ténèbres. Dans un élan enragé, il envoya un doloris à ces deux fidèles, qui hurlèrent sur leurs chaises pendant plusieurs secondes. Des secondes de pur bonheur pour Kai qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Seul Ginny détourna le regard.

\- Je vous ordonne de parler ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Nous... nous ne savons pas maître... bégaya le Malfoy.

\- Nous le jurons !

\- Ils mentent. Répondit Blaise. C'est évident.

\- Mes fidèles ne me mentent pas !

\- Cette faille est bien quelque part ! S'agaça-t-il à son tour. Qui sait sur quelle époque elle est ouverte et qui elle apportera la prochaine fois ? On doit la trouver !

\- Je peux les faire parler. Suggéra Kai sombrement.

\- Assez de torture pour toi Lestrange ! S'écria Jedusor hors de lui.

\- Lestrange ? Releva Bellatrix.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu ! S'agaça Ginerva, les joues rouges. Assez de distraction ! Où avez-vous atterris dans le château ?

Bellatrix voulut lui lancer une autre insulte mais la baguette de son maître sous son menton et le regard sanglant qu'il lui lança l'en dissuadèrent dans la seconde. La mâchoire contractée et le regard peu sûr, on l'entendit dire.

\- Je... je ne sais pas trop. Nous... nous avons atterri dans un couloir et puis, nous... nous vous avons vus. La colère nous a submergé ! Nous étions coincés avec des sangs de Bourbe et des traîtres, nous ne comprenions pas ce qui arrivait. Et puis, Potter et Weasley sont apparus. Nous voulions les tuer pour vous maître ! Mais... mais la Granger est arrivée. Elle nous a vu... Alors nous nous sommes dit que l'enlever, et la torturer, serait la plus exquise des vengeances pour vous mon Seigneur. C'est à cause d'elle que Potter nous a échappé tant de fois ! Nous voulions lui faire payer !

\- Et la Chambre ?

\- C'était son idée. Dit Lucius.

\- Mais... je ... je n'aurais jamais osé si j'avais su que vous étiez là mon Seigneur. Je ne me serais jamais permise...

\- Dans quel couloir avez-vous atterris ? La coupa-t-il désintéressée par ces excuses.

\- Nous... nous nous sommes réveillés par terre, dans les cachots ! Dit le Malfoy. Mais nous ignorons comment nous y sommes arrivés !

\- Nous le jurons maître.

Voldemort jaugea un instant les visages terrorisés de ses fidèles. Ce qu'ils disaient avaient du sens. Et puis, aucun d'eux n'était assez intelligent pour manigancer quoi que ce soit de plus complexe. Ils avaient atterri dans les cachots, avaient aperçu Hermione et s'étaient lancés dans une vendetta tête baissée, sans prendre en considération leur environnement ou leurs ennemis... un plan d'une tacticité médiocre qui leur ressemblaient bien. Voldemort soupira, et laissa retomber sa baguette. Ils avaient déjà fouillé les cachots, mais ne fut pas surpris de voir Blaise, Ginerva et les deux Drago s'y précipiter. L'esprit les avaient prévenus. Cette faille était imprévisible et incontrôlable. Il y avait donc peu de chance pour qu'elle reste immobile. La complexité de la situation le fit grimacer. Un mal de tête le taraudait, empiré par la fatigue. Cette chasse aux sorcières avait duré des heures, qui ressemblaient à des jours... Et aucunes véritables avancées n'avaient été faîtes. Une perte de temps, et des risques toujours aussi conséquents. N'importe qui pouvait arriver, de n'importe quand et n'importe où.

\- Maître... vous... vous nous pardonner ?

La voix crispante de Bellatrix lui donna envie de l'étriper sur place. Mais il ne dit rien. A la place, il la regarda avant de sourire. Un sourie sadique et amusé à la fois. La voir dans un tel état le faisait rire. Son visage avait gonflé, et ne ressemblait plus à rien. Kai n'y était pas allé de main morte. A sa pensée, il se retourna vers le jeune homme, toujours tenu fermement par la rousse qui craignait qu'il ne veule sauter sur sa mère.

\- Kai. Dit-il un air étonnement ravi sur le visage. Je crois que je te dois des félicitations.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'a bien entendu.

Si tout le monde était fatigué par les récents événements, cette phrase finie de les achever. Plus rien ne tournait rond. De ses grands yeux étonnés, Ginny regarda son maître avec incompréhension. Il tramait quelque chose.

\- De toute mon existence, dit-il, jamais je n'avais vu un tel travail. C'est... impressionnant. Macabre, mais impressionnant.

\- Père ! S'indigna Magnus à ce compliment.

\- Quoi ? Son talent est indéniable. Surtout quand on sait de qui il le tient.

\- Kai, on ferait mieux de partir. Suggéra Ginny, gênée.

\- Oui... partez. Répondit-il sans la regarder.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est hors de question !

\- La dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé seul avec ta mère, on est passé à deux doigt de la catastrophe. Lui murmura Ginny. S'il te plaît... viens.

\- Non ! Tonna-t-il. Maître, avec votre permission, j'aimerai être seul avec Bellatrix.

Voldemort hésita mais la situation l'amusait bien trop. Il hocha la tête dans un sourire et fit mine à Ginny de le lâcher. Si la rousse était farouchement opposée à cette idée, elle ne put désobéir au regard inquisiteur de son maître. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, malgré elle, Alors qu'elle se reculait.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Insista Scorpius.

\- Suffit. Kai a compris les risques qu'encourait Hermione s'il se laissait aller.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas seul !

\- Je resterais.

La voix qui s'éleva depuis l'entrée de la Grande Porte souffla un silence de mort entre les occupants de celle-ci. Plus livide qu'un cierge, le visage parcouru de bleus et coupures, Hermione était là. D'un pas mal assuré elle se tenait aux épaules d'Harry et Ron pour avancer. Son état de faiblesse ne semblait être qu'un détail comparé à la force qui s'émanait de son regard. Il était fier, fort, fixe. Kai frissonna à sa vue le cœur soudainement très lourd. Il se sentait cloué au sol, la mâchoire jusqu'aux lacets. Rien n'aurait jamais pu se comparer à cette image, cette sensation, cette émotion. Elle était là. Sa mère était là. Plus forte et vivante que les serpents qui l'avait enchaînée. On entendit les halètements de Ginny, complètement paniquée en voyant son amie déjà debout après un tel enfer. Scorpius eut dû mal à contenir son émotion, les yeux soudainement humides. Drago, lui, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir. De soulagement, de joie il ne savait pas. Mais il savait qu'il venait de se lester de plus d'une centaine de kilos qui reposaient sur ses épaules depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait battu son père et ses plans machiavéliques. Elle s'était montrée plus forte que lui. Même Voldemort eut le regard plus brillant. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'une misérable petite sang de bourbe puisse endurer autant et tenir sur ses jambes le lendemain. Cela la rassura. Au moins, s'il devait la garder dans ses rangs, elle saurait se montrer endurante.

\- La magie des lieux à surpasser le poison. Dit-elle le souffle court à une Ginny mortifiée. Ma guérison s'est accélérée.

\- Bon à savoir. Répondit le Lord.

\- Vous êtes fou de l'avoir laissée venir ! S'écria la rousse sur ses camarades.

\- On ne pouvait rien faire ! Même quand elle tombait par terre, elle se débrouillait pour ramper ! Se plaint Ron les joues roses.

\- Elle avait le droit de venir. Insista Harry. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

Face aux petits yeux fatigués mais vifs de son amie, Ginny capitula. On vit Hermione se redresser, désireuse de montrer sa force devant ses agresseurs. Sans se tenir, sans boiter malgré la douleur, et sans sourciller, elle avança. Ses cheveux bouffant de boucles défaites, lui donnait un air impérial. Celui d'une reine dont la couronne ne tomberait jamais. Face à elle, le visage de Bellatrix se changea en une espèce de tomate trop mur et déformée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle survive. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette humiliation et ne comprenait pourquoi son maître la laissait s'approcher d'eux sans lui lancer un Avada sur le champ.  
C'est Magnus qui craqua le premier. Sans se retenir et un sourire immense coupant son visage, il enlaça sa tante avec adoration. Puis, ce fut Scorpius. Quand il la vit le regarder, lui et ses traînées humides sur les joues, il ne put en supporter davantage. Il avait bien cru la perde lui aussi. La tête baissée il la prit dans ses bras dans un élan plus fort que lui. Son parfum l'emplit et son cœur s'envola. Il redevînt l'enfant qu'il avait été, à pleurer dans ses bras pour un genoux écorché, et comme elle le faisait dans le temps (ou le ferai dans un futur proche) ; elle lui passait une main réconfortante dans les cheveux. Un geste maternel, un geste d'amour. Kai n'avait pas toujours bougé, encore sous le choc et incapable de supporter autant d'émotion sans avoir l'impression d'imploser. C'était électrique, c'était ravageant et insupportable. Tous ces souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et se mélangèrent, ne lui laissant que pour certitude sa monstruosité évidente. Il s'était justifié à travers elle, mais il se trompait. Sa mère n'était pas une excuse. Elle était la raison. La seule et unique. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il ne put esquiver le moindre geste. Elle était déjà en train de l'enlacer. Debout sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'efforçait de ne pas grimacer, mais ne ressentait presque pas la douleur. Elle avait eu vent de ce qui était arrivé. Ron et Harry lui avait brièvement expliqué ce qu'il avait fait, aussi elle n'avait aucune peine à imaginer ce que devait être la réalité de la chose. Surtout face au visage de Bellatrix. La jeune femme senti les bras de son futur fils se refermer sur elle, comme pour ne jamais plus la laisser partir, pour la garder à jamais en sécurité, près de lui. Ce moment lui donna envie de pleurer. Ces deux enfants, ces fils... elle ressentait leurs amours. Il était énorme. Gigantesque. Effrayant même. Mais cela lui était égale. C'était de l'amour. Même s'ils n'étaient techniquement encore ses enfants, et que rien dans cette dimension n'avait le moindre sens, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. C'était trop précieux. Trop beau. Et aucune torture ne vaudrait pas l'une de ces étreintes. Le parfum de Kai la submergea et elle sourit contre lui. Son Kai. Son immense gaillard à l'esprit dérangé et au cœur d'enfant. Elle savait qu'il regrettait, qu'il culpabilisait. Pas pour ses actes mais pour ce qu'il ressentait. Et elle le comprenait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas simple de devoir toujours vivre avec soi-même dans sa peau. Face à cette scène, Drago se senti fiévreux, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était plus une étincelle qu'il voyait, non. Mais un brasier. Un brasier plus fort que tous les feux de ce monde. Et il reposait dans le regard de la femme qu'il avait haïe toute sa vie, et de ses enfants. Leurs enfants.

Quand elle se détacha enfin, on la vit se tourner vers Bellatrix et Lucius. Les deux mangemorts avaient compris qu'il valait mieux se taire, quitte à se ronger les lèvres. C'est ce que faisait la Lestrange. Le regard outré et défait elle fixait la Granger d'un air enragé, fou et hystérique. Son silence était percé par les cris qu'on percevait sans crainte depuis son esprit tordu. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait jetée sur elle, griffe en avant pour lui crever les yeux. Pour arracher la peau de son visage en pleine guérison. Pour ôter la santé qui courrait un peu plus vite à chaque seconde dans ses veines. Pour l'infecter de toute la pourriture qui pullulait sous ses ongles. Elle ne rêvait que de ça, et Kai ne rêvait que d'une chose. Qu'elle essaie. Sa baguette était déjà armée dans sa main.

\- Miss Granger. Souffla Lucius d'un ton que l'on pourrait qualifier de Malfoynien. Vous êtes coriace.

Inutile de traduire la rage qui faisait bouillonner son sang à chaque parole. Ses yeux passaient sans cesse d'elle à son fils. Mais il se trompait. La diplomatie ne le sauverait pas. Pourtant, son interlocutrice ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de juste de le regarder, lui et sa camarade. On pouvait voir la mâchoire de Bellatrix prête à lui cracher dessus à la moindre parole, mais elle garda le silence. Il était froid, implacable et méprisant. Comme son regard.

\- Ils ont atterris dans les cachots. Les autres, sont parti patrouiller la zone. Dit Ginny.

Elle hocha la tête, à l'écoute mais ne dit toujours rien.

\- Est-ce que tu te... te souviens de ce qui est arrivé ? Demanda Scorpius d'une petite voix.

\- Vous allez mourir.

Cette phrase ne s'adressait pas à son fils. Tous le comprirent, et même Vodlemort haussa un sourcil.

\- La petite Gryffondor est rancunière ? Tu as soif de vengeance ? Nargua la Lestrange. Pauvre chérie !

\- Bella la ferme ! S'égosilla Lucius.

Cette réplique fit sourire la jeune femme, qui ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis que Kai s'avançait dans son dos, baguette en main.

\- Soyez sans crainte. Le sang désaltère la soif de vengeance.

Un vrai et énorme sourire fendit son visage en deux. Un terrible sourire.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ceci est la suite tant attendu ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (malgré mes fautes d'orthographes XD ) ! Lucius est bien là et Bellatrix aussi, avec une Hermione et Kai décidés à se venger ! La suite au prochain épisode, donnez moi votre avis !

Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, ils me font tellement plaisir, vous n'imaginez même pas !

A très vite !


	31. Chapter 31

Le reste du groupe rentra dans la Grande Salle peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Hermione. Comme tous pouvaient s'en douter, ils arrivèrent bredouilles. Bredouilles mais surtout inquiets. Inquiets d'être face à une situation capable d'empirer à chaque seconde, sans avoir aucun indice, ou aucune piste à exploiter. Ils étaient sur la corde raide et avaient déjà un pied dans le vide. Sans compter qu'ils allaient devoir gérer les deux nouveaux venus. Et cela ne risquait pas d'arranger leurs affaires. Lucius et Bellatrix n'avaient pas bougé, mais perdaient peu à peu de la confiance arrogante qui les animaient.

Face à eux, des doubles, plus jeunes et plus âgés ; des soi-disant enfants ou descendants parfois eux-aussi plus âgés ; des regards familiers, rancuniers, incompréhensible à leurs yeux ignorants ; des noms de sangs purs, les leurs parfois, répondaient à d'autres sans la moindre surprise ou hésitation. Sans parler du maître. Leur maître... Ils ignoraient certes ce qui étaient arrivé mais n'arrivaient à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Il tolérait la présence du trio d'or à ses côtés... celle de sangs de bourbe et de traîtres à leur sang... il leur parlait... les écoutait parfois même... Et eux, ses propres fidèles... étaient enchaînés. Pourtant il était toujours lui. Il était toujours le sanglant et monstrueux Voldemort... mais il ne leur avait jamais paru aussi humain. Humais et cruel. Les deux à la fois d'en des proportions démesurées ! Et cela était effrayant. Tellement plus effrayant, que son visage sans vie, et son aura de mort. Là, il respirait la force brut, l'insolence de vie, et la dangerosité qui allait avec. La lueur de son regard ne l'avait pas quitté. Au contraire. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi brillante et sanguine. Ils pouvaient le sentir... il avait changé. Quelque chose en lui avait changé. Cela était si déroutant qu'aucun des deux mangemorts ne pouvait le regarder sans s'écraser un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il les intimidait et les pétrifiait déjà par le passé mais aujourd'hui, cela en était à peine respirable. Il était là, les dominaient de sa jeunesse insolente et de sa beauté irréelle, tel un Vélane maléfique prêt à cueillir sa victime sur le point de mourir de suffocations admiratives.

La preuve... Bellatrix ne trouvait pas les mots, et avait à peine la force de parler. Chaque regard vers lui, lui donnait envie de ramper à ses pieds et d'embrasser ses bottes. Jamais elle ne l'avait autant adoré. Mais lui, il ne la regardait pas. Non. Il la survolait du regard tout au plus, un air de mépris et de lassitude sur le visage. Pourtant elle avait torturé la Sang de Bourbe pour lui ! Elle avait reproduit la mise en scène de ses crimes ! Elle n'avait jamais rien fait sans penser à lui... et lui... il l'ignorait avec une magnificence sans égale. Non, elle n'avait pas de mot. Et n'était pas certaine qu'il en existe pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela surpassait l'admiration, la dévotion, l'adoration... c'était transcendant. Et dire que ce petit avorton l'avait réduite à ça ! Une prisonnière humiliée et défigurée ! Maudire quelqu'un ne lui avait jamais donner autant envie de vomir. Ce Kai. Il le payerait. Tôt ou tard. Il lui payerait cet affront innommable. Pas étonnant que son maître ne la regarde pas ! Il devait avoir honte d'elle pour s'être laissée battre par un gosse !

Quant à Lucius, il essayait de ne pas s'étouffer avec son propre souffle. L'idée de s'être fait battre par son fils pour une sang de bourbe lui retournait le ventre au-delà du possible et le voir, las et nonchalant devant sa position de faiblesse revivait sa rage et ses questions. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien ! Et cela l'enrageait encore plus. Mais celle qui attisait sa haine au fer rouge, c'était bien celle pour qui son fils lui avait tourné le dos. Celle qui avait survécut à ses propres sorts ! Et elle était là. Debout, face à lui, sans rien dire. Appuyée contre un siège, elle n'écoutait même pas ses amis, ses yeux bruns ancrés dans les siens, un air de défit cruel sur le visage. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien pour comprendre. Le sang qui désaltérerait sa soif de vengeance serait le sien. Et même s'il essayait de se convaincre que jamais elle n'aurait la force de lui survivre, le doute ne l'avait jamais autant rongé. La ridicule petite miss Granger avait changé elle aussi. Si bien que désormais, elle semblait plus décidée que la mort elle-même...

\- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Ron en passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Si la faille bouge, on n'a presque aucune chance de la retrouver.

\- Restons optimistes. Dit Ginerva, en se triturant les dix doigts. On n'a pas le choix de toute manière. On doit la trouver !

\- Comment ?

\- On n'a attrapé que ces deux imbéciles en deux jours ! Rétorqua Magnus.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut faire mieux. Soutînt-elle. Il... il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on a manqué ! On pourrait les refaire parler !

On entendit le cri de sursaut effrayé de Lucius face à cette idée tandis que le visage de Bellatrix se déforma, l'air pétrifiée et suppliant envers son maître. A côté d'eux, Kai s'était déjà levé, une frénésie insatiable dans le regard.

\- Ils nous ont peut-être menti !

\- Impossible. Soupira le Lord.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ?

Voir le double plus âgé de Ginny Weasley remettre en question la parole du Seigneur des Ténèbres fit couler une sueur dans le dos des fidèles. Le regard ahurit, ils ne virent couler aucun sang pour cet affront et en furent presque plus effrayés.

\- Oui. Dit-il simplement.

\- C'est ridicule ! Ils doivent bien savoir quelque chose d'autre ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- On peut toujours essayer. Histoire, d'être sûr.

\- La ferme Lestrange ! Cingla Jedusor.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont vu quelque chose. Dit soudain Harry à la surprise générale. Peut-être qu'eux même ne savent pas ce que c'est. Et qu'ils ne nous mentent pas.

\- J'ai du mal à suivre.

\- La faille pourrait avoir n'importe quelle forme, on n'en sait rien ! On tourne en rond sans savoir quoi chercher depuis des heures. Peut-être que s'ils nous racontaient ce qu'ils avaient vu en détail avant et après leur arrivée, on trouverait quelque chose. Un indice, un lien...

Sa remarque les fit réfléchir quelques instants. Cette idée était loin d'être bête, si bien que Voldemort en haussa un sourcil de surprise. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre à ce stade. Le Lord déglutit avec difficulté, comme si sa propre salive lui était devenu toxique et dit, les lèvres pincées et le regard ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as entendu Potter, je ne le redirais pas. Et toi Kai, pose-moi cette fichue baguette ! S'énerva-t-il brusquement en voyant l'air bien trop ravi du jeune homme à la nouvelle. Personne ne torturera personne !

\- Tu t'attends à ce qu'ils nous disent toute la vérité ? Demanda le vieux Drago. Je connais mon père, il ne dira rien sans une contrepartie.

\- Je sais. Dit-il le regard pensif. C'est un Malfoy, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, j'ai vu son père lui enseigner tout ce qu'il sait. Quant à elle... je préférerais ne pas avoir à lui ôter ce bâillon.

\- Alors quoi ?

Le Lord ne dit rien. Une à deux minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, alors qu'il scrutait ses fidèles, conscient de leur petitesse d'esprit et de leur profonde stupidité. L'idée de Potter n'était pas bête. Il avait bien pensé à la Légimancie pour obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires mais savait qu'il ne leur faudrait que peu d'effort pour falsifier un souvenir. Il le sait bien. C'est lui qui leur avaient appris. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne l'égalait au point de pouvoir le tromper mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Le moindre détail pouvait s'avérer crucial et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans les esprits dérangés et pervers de ses soldats. Il pensa alors à l'Imperium mais là encore, cette méthode ne les aiderait pas beaucoup. C'est là qu'un déclic lui vrilla l'esprit, hurlant dans sa tête telle une alarme assourdissante. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il resta figé, les yeux dans le vide, convaincu par sa théorie et son exploit certain. Il savait comment faire. Il savait. Brusquement agité il regarda autour de lui. Les deux Drago fixaient leur père, Kai sa mère, Harry et Ron soutenaient Hermione qui avaient du mal à rester debout, tandis que Blaise, Magnus, Scorpius et les deux Ginny étaient focalisés sur lui, en attente d'un plan, d'une idée. Croiser le regard de la rousse lui déclencha un frisson qu'il ignora, avant qu'il ne parle.

\- Allez tous vous coucher.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous n'avons pas dormi depuis presque deux jours.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se reposer ? Avec eux attachés et une faille dans le château ?!

\- Cette faille restera introuvable tant que nous ne saurons pas ce que nous cherchons. Quant à eux, je m'en charge. Les cachots ne devraient pas trop les dépayser. Déclara-t-il sans leur jeter un regard.

\- Et c'est tout ? S'étouffa Ginerva.

\- Exactement. Demain nous saurons tout ce qu'ils ont vu avant et après leur atterrissage en terre sainte.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai un plan.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est tout. Dit-il d'une voix plus forte en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je dois finir de tout préparer pour demain. Et je ne veux aucun de vous dans mes pattes.

\- Mais...

\- Occupez-vous d'eux avant qu'ils ne rongent leurs liens comme des rats. Je n'aimerai pas avoir leur recourir après une seconde fois.

\- Ce sont tes mangemorts ! S'exclama Ron. Tu pourrais leur ordonner de rester calme ou de...

\- Et risquez de voir Kai faire une crise de somnambulisme pour torturer sa mère en plein milieu de la nuit ? Je ne crois pas non. Cachots, tous les deux. Liens renforcés, sortilèges de confinement, et d'assourdissement. Compris Granger ?

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de son nom, et le regarda confuse. Jamais il ne s'était directement adressé à elle auparavant. Jamais, il ne l'avait appelé autrement que Vermine. Les visages des sorciers se déconfirent autant que le sien, sans parler de la crise d'hystérie qu'on put lire dans les yeux de la Lestrange.

\- Heu...

\- Tu as permis à Potter de m'échapper pendant 6 mois. Déclara-t-il agacé devant sa perplexité. Je doute que quelques sorts de confinement te dérangent. Ne laisse rien de tranchant dans la cellule, Bella s'est déjà ouvert les veines pour tenter d'invoquer une magie du sang à Azakaban. Et enfermez leurs baguettes. Je ne veux aucune bavure.

\- Pour qui te prends ? Demanda Harry subitement énervé. On n'est pas tes larbins !

\- Plus ou moins Potter. Je suis celui qui a un plan. Et vous êtes ceux qui vont me permettre de me reposer et de finir de le réaliser.

\- Mais...

\- Ah, et une dernière chose ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement avant de partir. Essayez de les garder en vie. Ça vaut surtout pour toi Lestrange !

Il pointa Kai du bout du doigt, un air menaçant sur le visage, avant de claquer le lourd panneau de bois qui se referma derrière lui. Un silence résonna dans l'écho, avant que les sorciers ne se tournent vers leurs otages. Personne ne dit mot avant que ce ne soit Hermione qui prenne les choses en main.

\- Il a raison. On est tous exténué. Je... je vais les enfermer.

\- Attend ! S'exclama Ron. Tu... tu n'es obligé de le faire parce que Voldemort te l'a demandé. Tu tiens à peine debout, on peut le faire à ta place.

Ses intentions étaient bonnes, mais la jeune femme refusa d'un mouvement de tête fatigué. Oui, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Oui, elle rêvait de s'engouffrer dans une éternité de sommeil, et oublier tout ce qu'elle avait endurer. Mais, non. C'était à elle de les enfermer. Le Maître savait pertinemment qu'elle était la plus compétente pour ce genre de sort, mais savait aussi que le désir de vengeance la rongeait. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, à l'instant même où elle avait passé la porte. Et il lui laissait une chance. Elle n'allait pas la laisser passer.

\- Je te remercie mais je vais bien. Si quelqu'un doit enfermer Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, je veux que ce soit moi.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Ginny.

Son amie lui sourit. Un sourire confiant et avenant, remplit d'un bonheur rassurant auquel plus personne ne croyait ici.

\- Je t'assure.

Son ton était imperméable, fort et irrévocable. Aussi ni Ron, ni sa sœur ne batailla. Inquiets, ils lui sourirent une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons, suivit du reste des Sorciers, qui quittèrent en silence la Grande Salle. Le futur Drago s'attarda longtemps sur la jeune femme, incapable de se décider. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec ces monstres, pas plus que Scorpius et Kai, qui ne bougèrent pas eux aussi. Elle aurait voulu les envoyer dans leur chambre, manger et dormir, mais compris à leurs regards qu'ils n'en feraient rien. Aucun des trois hommes devant elle n'allaient la laisser. Et d'une certaine manière, malgré sa grimace, cela la rassurait un peu.

\- Les garçons...

\- N'y pense même pas. Coupa Scorpius.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Bien sûr. Dit Drago. Mais pourquoi s'amuser seule ?...

Son pas feutré résonna contre le tapis, tandis qu'il ôtait d'un geste rageur les baillons de son père et sa tante. C'est sans surprise que la Lestrange tenta vainement de le mordre.

-... Quand on peut le faire en famille.

\- C'est donc lui. Lucius Malfoy. Commenta Scorpius face à son grand-père, tout en ignorant la flopée d'insultes que commença à déverser Bellatrix dans un torrent de bave ensanglantée.

\- Qui es-tu toi ? Qui êtes-vous tous !? S'affola-t-il. Tu... vous...

\- Je suis ton fils pauvre fou. Tout du moins, je le serais. Et bien que j'espérasse que ce jour n'arrive jamais, je te présente mon propre fils. Scorpius. Ton petit-fils.

Si cette déclaration fit éclater d'un rire insupportable Bellatrix, elle moucha Malfoy qui ne trouva rien à répondre. A vrai dire, il doutait qu'on puisse dire quoi que ce soit face à une telle déclaration. Il les dévisagea muet, la bouche ouverte et le regard vitreux, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre dans un mouvement saccadé, mais ne dit rien, ; avant que brusquement, Hermione ne frappe si violemment Bellatrix au visage qu'une dent ne saute de sa mâchoire. Son rire cessa, et jamais le son du silence ne fut si merveilleux. Kai, lui, avait envie d'applaudir devant la beauté d'un tel geste.

\- C'est... c'est impossible ! Vous ne... c'est...

\- Avant que vous ne commenciez à parler pour rien, chose qui risque très fortement d'arriver et de nous énerver, autant être clair. Nous ne sommes pas de la même époque, mon père, Kai et moi venons d'un futur très différent de votre temps. Et si nous sommes tous ici, aussi bien passé et futur, c'est parce qu'une force spatio-temporelle nous y oblige.

\- Et si vous, vous êtes là, c'est à cause d'une faille temporelle. Rien de plus.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment plus rien inventer, ne les écoute pas ! S'exclama Bellatrix.

\- Oh tu crois ça ? Dit Hermione d'un ton amusé. Pourtant c'est bien ton maître que tu as vu me confier une mission.

Cette réplique souffla la Lestrange, telle une gifle envoyée en pleine figure. Très vite elle redevînt rose de colère, outrée et enragée par un tel affront, mais la jeune sorcière ne bougea pas face à elle. Au contraire, un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres abîmées.

\- Toi... bredouilla-t-elle en se débattant violemment sur sa chaise.

\- Bella la ferme ! Hurla Lucius complètement désorienté.

Mais elle n'eut pas à la faire. Le second coup porté par la Gryffondor lui fit cracher une seconde dent.

\- Attendez... balbutia le père Malfoy hystérique. Si... si tu es.. alors... je veux dire.. qui ...

\- Le Drago qui t'a mis une raclée est une version plus jeune de moi. Il vient de la même époque qu'Hermione et toi.

\- Mais lui...

\- Scorpius vient de la mienne, comme tout Kai. Répéta-t-il agacé par la lenteur d'esprit de son paternel.

C'est là que pour la première fois on vit une Bellatrix Lestrange cesser de se tortiller comme un vers dans une pomme. Brusquement silencieuse, des bouts de gencives encore collés à sa langue, elle regarda le jeune homme, un profond choc ancré sur le visage. Dans son esprit embrumé et dégénéré, quelque chose venait de se passer. Une réalisation soudaine ; une compréhension de toutes les brides incompréhensibles qu'elle avait entendue ; qui lui ôtèrent les mots de la bouche et la firent pâlir. Elle ne battait même plus des cils. Ses gros yeux gonflés restaient fixés sur lui.

\- Le... le maître à dit que... Mais tu... tu... tu es un Lestrange.

On sentit la tension courir dans les épaules de Kai, si bien que son regard se détourna aussitôt pour se porter sur Hermione. Une multitude de pensée l'assaillirent. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir sa génitrice face à sa seule véritable mère. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à confirmer une telle supposition. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point la rage serait dur à avaler, et à ne pas vomir. Ses poings fermés par inconscience tremblaient contre lui, d'une force brute et effrayante. Seule la main réconfortante d'Hermione sur son bras lui permettait de garder les pieds fixés au sol… le gardait un minimum lucide.

\- Tu es un Lestrange ! S'écria-t-elle plus fort avant de devenir encore plus hystérique. Tu es un Lestrange et tu... tu as osé ! Tu as osé m'humilier de la sorte ! Moi ! Pour la sauver elle ! Une Sang de Bourbe ! Tu l'as sauvé elle contre moi ! Un membre de ta famille ! De ta lignée ! Tu as sali notre sang !

\- Vous l'avez tous fait... Murmura Lucius à son tour. Mon fils l'a préféré à moi, son père. Et toi ! S'écria-t-il en désignant son fils plus âgé. Tu... tu n'as rien fait ! Tu me laisses prisonnier !

\- Dans mon temps tu es mort. Cingla-t-il. Et j'en suis bien heureux.

\- Qu... quoi... mais, et ta mère ?!

\- Vivante, aimante et plus libre et épanouie que jamais.

\- Elle ne t'aurais jamais laisser renier ton père petit imbécile ! Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé faire ! Hurla la Lestrange.

\- Là est toute la beauté de la chose. Tu es morte toi aussi. Dit Kai.

Son visage se décomposa si brusquement qu'on crut que ses joues allaient tomber par terre. Pourtant le sourire radieux du jeune Lestrange réussit à éblouir la Salle. Personne n'était plus heureux que lui de voir une telle réaction.

\- Tu mens ! Répliqua-t-elle soudainement. Personne ! Personne au monde ne pourrait...

\- J'étais là. Dit-il simplement.

\- Non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Tu Mens ! Tu n'es qu'un sale traître, le maître te fera payer ! Tu mens !

\- Oh mais rassures-toi... c'est moi qui t'ai tué.

Si le choc fit de nouveau échouer sa bouche jusqu'à ses bottes, un air de dégoût surpassa la surprise.

\- Non... tu n'aurais pas osé. Tu.. es un Lestrange ! Robulus t'aurais tué ! Vociféra-t-elle.

\- Raté, il est mort aussi.

\- Le maître t'aurait pourchassé ! S'indigna Lucius.

\- Manqué encore. Je suis à son service.

La détresse et l'horreur que l'on lut sur le visage de Bellatrix surpassa tous les plaisirs du monde aux yeux de son fils. Voir sa mère réaliser le mépris que lui portait le monde, son maître et un "membre" de sa propre famille, n'avait pas de prix. C'était exquis. Divin.

\- Ne vous attendez pas à grand-chose d'autre. Dit Scorpius. Pour nous, vous n'êtes que des fantômes encombrants. Pour eux, vous n'êtes seulement pas encore mort. Et ce n'est même pas un choix de leur part.

\- Le.. le maître...

\- Vous ne valez rien de lui ! S'écria Hermione brusquement, les faisant tous sursauter. Vous... vous n'êtes rien. Vous ne savez rien. Il vous méprise ! Vous ne représentez que des outils, des jouets et des esclaves ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le vrai pouvoir. Vous ne savez que rampez devant plus fort que vous et finirez votre vie en rampant, exactement comme vous l'avez commencé ! Vous ne représentez rien… Votre sang, ne vaut rien.

\- Comment peut-tu ose parler ! Immonde Sang de bourbe tu...

\- Un Sang de bourbe qui coule dans le mien.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Scorpius tandis qu'on entendit Lucius et Bellatrix s'étouffer avec leurs salives. Cette fois, c'était lui l'enragé.

\- N... n...no...

\- Tu as bien entendu. Claqua-t-il. Aussi bien dans mon sang...

\- Non !

\- ...que celui de ma sœur !

\- La ferme !

\- Je peux continuer longtemps, y a toute une liste ! S'affola-t-il de plus en plus menaçant.

\- Scorpius calme toi. Intima son père.

\- Pourquoi ?! Cet homme est la pire des ordures !

\- C'est vrai. Appuya Kai. Narcissa elle-même l'a toujours dit. Le voir mourir l'a fait renaître.

\- Comment oses-tu parler de ma sœur sale traître ?!

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout. Menaça-t-il.

\- Non ! Non ! Je refuse ! Je refuse de croire que mon fils a pu s'accoupler avec une...

Mais les bons conseils de Drago ne s'appliquèrent pas lui-même. Le Doloris parti tout seul, d'une facilité et d'une vitesse surréaliste si bien qu'on entendit son père hurler presque avant le nom du sortilège. Sa chaise trembla sous ses agitations, enfonçant ses pieds dans le tapis déjà tâché de sang.

\- Ose finir ta phrase.

Malgré son envie évidente il ne put rien répondre, la mâchoire presque déboîtée par ses propres cris, et le corps parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables.

\- Tu fais honte à notre sang. Cracha Bellatrix. Le maître n'aurait jamais cautionné cette union ! C'est hérésie !

\- Tu ignores de ce que le maître cautionne ou non. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as presque trente ans de retard.

Elle regarda Kai, les yeux froncés, avant de brusquement rire de nouveau.

\- Cette fois je sais que tu mens ! S'écria-t-elle. Je sais que tu mens ! Tu mens !

\- Tien donc ?

\- Tu n'as pas trente ans ! S'égosilla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir tué ! Tu n'es qu'un bébé ! Un bébé sorcier ! Et tu mens !

Les œillades entre les cousins se firent soudainement plus tendues. On vit les poings de Kai se serrer davantage, laissant apparaître des veines épaisses et bleutées, reliées à ses jointures.

\- Tu mens ! Tu mens !

Sa litanie semblait sans fin, et la main d'Hermione se resserra sur le bras de son fils. Alors que les secondes s'écoulaient dans ses cris d'hystérie, un simple sourire naquît sur ses lèvres. Il avait fini de jouer.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Non ! Non ! Tu mens ! Tu ne peux pas avoir trente ans !

\- C'est vrai. J'en ai 26. Et je ne mens pas.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Tu crois ça ? Dit-il en riant.

Son rire s'intensifia dans un raclement nasale écœurant, qui se perdit dans d'autres cris hilares. Elle était ridicule et même Lucius en vain à la souhaiter morte à cet instant.

\- Réfléchis. Dit-il. Après 26 ans, je serai déçu de réaliser que tu es plus bête que tu en as l'air.

Elle rigola encore pendant une dizaine de secondes, incapable de se calmer avant de brusquement le regarder. Non pas comme s'il était un parasite. Mais elle le détailla. S'en suivit un froncement de sourcil, puis deux. Un tic agita ses joues, sa langue trembla entre ses lèvres d'un air distrait, et ses fossettes se creusèrent brutalement quand la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle ne dit plus rien, ni ne bougea. Son corps se pétrifia d'un coup, ne ressemblant plus qu'à un pantin mou. Son visage devînt vide de toute expression et son souffle s'arrêta dans sa gorge, frappé par l'horreur. Lucius, qui les suivit du regard, comprit à son tour. C'est fut bien le seul en mesure de parler devant la scène.

\- Tu... tu es...

\- Son fils. Trancha-t-il en grimaçant.

Ces mots lui brûlaient la langue et sur sa peau, la main d'Hermione se réchauffa.

\- Mais... mais c'est...

\- Bellatrix Lestrange est morte abandonnée dans les bois, après s'être faite torturée par L'ordre et avoir accouché d'un enfant dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'à sa naissance. Dit Drago impassible. L'enfant à survécut. Nous l'avons élevé.

\- C... c'est... c'est im...

Mais aucun son ne parvînt à sortir de la bouche de la sorcière. Pas un seul. Tous restaient coincés quelque part, entre sa gorge ou sa langue, pour aller se perdre dans son gosier et mourir étouffés. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et ne pouvait que le fixer. Sous tous les angles, comme une statue. Elle n'y croyait pas. Non. Ce n'était pas concevable.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Cela ne change rien. Dit-il alors en souriant d'une façon étrangement semblable qui la fit déglutir. Je tiendrai ma promesse.

\- K..

\- Ne t'avise même pas de dire mon nom. Claqua-t-il.

\- Mai...

\- C'est inutile. La mort et moi, on s'impatiente. On a hâte de te voir mourir.

* * *

Ginny regarda la porte en bois massif s'élever devant elle. Une sueur froide colla son t-shirt à sa peau. A croire que sa porte était aussi intimidante que lui. Aussi, la jeune Weasley ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là, à attendre depuis déjà une dizaine de minute dans le couloir le plus sombre du château. Il y a près d'une heure qu'Hermione était rentrée épuisée dans leur chambre, le regard vide et le visage livide. D'après ces dires, ils avaient mis les mangemort au courant de la situation globale qu'ils subissaient tous ici, incluant leurs liens de parenté. Kai avait eu du mal à résister à ses pulsions face à sa mère, mais n'avait tué personne ; ce qui était un progrès. Les amener aux cahots sans les jeter dans l'escalier leur avaient, là aussi, demander la plus grande des volontés, mais ils y étaient parvenus sans encombre. Apparemment, apprendre qu'elle allait avoir fils avait plongé Bellatrix dans un état catatonique profond. Une loque à peine vivante sur sa chaise, voilà ce qui reposait face contre terre dans les cachots du château. Quant à Lucius, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire dessus. Ses cris d'indignations avaient été étouffé d'un bâillon bien placé. Ginny avait regardé son amie avec inquiétude. A voir son état de fatigue Hermione n'avait pas lésiné sur le nombre de sort d'immobilisation, de silence et d'enfermement. Aussi, elle la vit s'écrouler de fatigue sur son lit, à peine consciente. Son corps, sa magie et ses forces étaient à bout. Il lui avait fallu une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de finir de changer ses bandages salit d'un sang étrangement noirâtre, et de faire baisser sa température. Il allait falloir qu'elle se repose si elle ne voulait pas refaire une rechute. Le poison était peut-être neutralisé par la magie des lieux, mais il courait toujours dans ses veines. Dans un soupir Ginny s'était donc retrouvée seule dans sa chambre, à écouter le silence ponctué par la lourde respiration de son amie malade. Aussi, elle ne savait pas qu'elle idée lui était passée par la tête. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle énergie avait fait avancer ses jambes jusque dans les entrailles du château. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait veillé à ne pas être vu par ses amis. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur battait plus fort, à la vue de cette imposante porte en chêne finement ciselée. Et pourtant, elle était là. Devant l'entrée des appartements privés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ses mains moites tremblaient l'une contre l'autre, alors qu'elles trituraient la couture de son haut. Jamais elle n'était venue ici ; à vrai dire, personne à par Voldemort n'était jamais venu ici. Et c'était logique, c'était évident, voir stupide de simplicité. Personne n'irait jamais voir Voldemort par simple envie. Personne ! Et pourtant elle était là. Car au fond de son ventre, elle pouvait le sentir. Ce trou béant qui lui rongeait les entrailles de l'intérieur et qui lui suppliait de le combler. Le temps était passé vite pendant ces dernières 48 heures. Entre la disparition d'Hermione, les découvertes sur l'Esprit, la faille, les Mangemorts... Personne n'avait vu le temps passer et pourtant, ce n'était pas son cas. Chaque seconde passée à faire comme si elle ne ressentait pas de frissons à sa vue lui avait coûté plus d'efforts que de courir à travers tout le château à la recherche d'Hermione. Elle avait tenté de l'ignorer, de faire comme si de rien n'était, de ne pas le regarder, de ne pas l'écouter, de ne pas le chercher du regard mais c'était peine perdue d'avance. A chaque fois qu'il était là, elle pouvait le sentir. Lui, eux, leur connexion indéfinissable, leur tension constante, leurs frissons communs, leurs regards, leurs souvenirs... ils savaient que nier était inutile. Tout comme Ginny savait pertinemment que Voldemort l'attendait derrière sa porte. Ils se ressentaient l'un l'autre. C'est comme si elle le percevait derrière le panneau de bois, debout, frémissant et curieux, en attente de son prochain geste. Aussi, elle eut du mal à bouger sans trembler. C'était comme être épié de l'intérieur. Elle se savait observer avec une attention toute particulière. Une attention que Voldemort aimerait ne pas lui accorder, mais qui lui était tout dédiée malgré ses efforts les plus dévoués.

Alors que sa main se posait sur la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait frapper, ou entrer ou tout bonnement se retirer et ne jamais revenir ; pourtant elle n'eut pas à choisir parmi ces choix. Avant même qu'elle n'esquive le moindre geste, le bois s'échappa devant elle à l'ouverture de la porte. Voldemort lui faisait face, plus grand, imposant, intimidant et puissant que jamais. Son aura l'étouffa dès le premier regard, enserrant sa gorge et retournant son cœur dans sa poitrine. L'étincelle de sang qui brillant dans ses yeux fit rosir ses joues. Elle semblait lui scanner le fond de l'âme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix était dure, froide, et se voulait distante. Elle comprit pourquoi. Elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire. Mais là encore, tous deux savaient que cette méthode ne fonctionnerait pas. Malgré ça, elle fit tout comme, et baissa les yeux.

\- Hermione est rentrée. J'ai... j'ai supposé que tu aimerais savoir que tes mangemorts sont dans les cachots.

\- A-t-elle respectée mes consignes ?

\- Un peu trop même ! Elle était épuisée.

\- Bien.

Malgré son indignation face à une telle ingratitude, Ginny fut rapidement distraite par le bouillonnement frénétique et la fumée dans son dos. Une odeur de vieux cuivre et de plante s'échappait de l'antre si soigneusement gardé par son maître, aussi elle haussa un sourcil. Un tic que Voldemort fit semblant de ne pas voir.

\- Tu... prépares ton plan, j'imagine.

\- Cela ne te concerne en rien. Dit-il agressif. Pars !

Elle voulut répondre mais se mordit la gencive pour ne pas céder à sa fierté. Il voulait instaurer une distance, se détacher, se montrer plus fière que dépendant. Elle comprenait. Qui était-elle pour le juger alors qu'il essayait de lutter autant qu'elle ? Elle ne dit rien, garda le regard fixe et tourna les talons, essayant par la même occasion de ne pas hurler sous l'effet de la douleur que cette gifle mentale lui provoquait. Elle avait mal, sentait son ventre se tordre, sa peau s'arracher, et son corps s'incendier, mais avança. Chacun de ses pieds semblait peser une tonne, rendant sa fuite atrocement lente à ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu courir loin de lui, mais craignait que cela ne la tue sur le coup. Tout comme lui n'arrivait pas à claquer la porte derrière lui, pour la laisser seule dans le couloir de sa chambre.

\- Passe le bonsoir à Lestrange ! Claqua-t-il dans le vent.

Sa réplique la fit se retourner plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et elle se surprit à le voir à peine deux mètres d'elle. Elle qui aurait cru le voir à une centaine de mètres vu la douleur de son ventre. Elle le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés avant de le voir refermer la porte, le visage dur. Trop dur. Trop marqué... trop en colère. L'évidence lui sauta à la gorge avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'abaisser la poignée.

\- Tu es jaloux ?!

Sa voix se perdit dans le couloir et résonna contre sa porte ; pourtant, la poignée n'était toujours pas baissée. Entendre cette accusation le fit propulser le panneau de bois contre le mur dans un bruit de gonds grinçant. Jamais on n'avait vu le Seigneur de Ténèbres si outré face à une Weasley.

\- Excuse-moi ?! S'écria-t-il.

\- Tu es jaloux.

Ce n'était même plus une question, mais une évidence certaine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était jaloux. Jaloux de Kai. Jaloux d'elle et de Kai.

\- Comment ose-tu m'accuser d'une telle chose que de jalousie ? C'est ridicule !

\- Tu mens.

\- Prend garde à tes mots, petite idiote ! Tu n'es pas en terre conquise ici.

C'était surréaliste, impensable, inconcevable. Voldemort était jaloux. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison à ça. Kai était son futur filleul, son futur neveu de cœur, presque un second fils pour elle. Il n'était pas une menace, un danger, ou même une possibilité. Il n'était que Kai. Ils n'étaient que Kai et Ginny. Et pourtant elle pouvait le lire clairement dans le regard de son maître, c'était déjà trop. Même ces menaces n'avaient pas la même saveur. Et puis, elle ne serait pas venue si elle s'était sue en danger. A vrai dire, être près de lui, était à n'en pas douter l'endroit le plus sûr au monde.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en ignorant ces derniers mots. Kai est mon ami.

Il eut du mal à décrocher les mots de son palais sans sourire de frustration, comme s'il refusait d'admettre leur existence.

\- Un très bon ami de toute évidence. Déclara-t-il un rictus sur le visage. Mais épargne-moi les détails tu veux, j'ai des choses à penser bien plus importantes que toi.

Une deuxième gifle, un ventre éventré et le souffle coupé. Mais Ginny n'abandonna pas pour autant. La colère commençait déjà à lui faire tourner la tête.

\- Il a dû affronter sa véritable mère aujourd'hui ! Le moindre que je pouvais faire c'était l'aider à traverser cette épreuve ! C'est mon filleul !

\- Ça ne m'intéresse aucunement Ginerva. Ni tes états d'âmes, ni ceux de Malakaï !

\- Alors pourquoi te comporter ainsi si ça t'est vraiment égal ?

\- Je n'ai à me justifier de rien devant toi ! S'emporta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, baguette en main.

\- Ni moi devant toi ! Répondit-elle avec hargne.

Il voulut la contredire mais se retînt de justesse. Au fond, elle avait raison, mais cette vérité lui arrachait les dents.

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout.

Son ton était bas, menaçant et surement effrayant mais Ginny ne ressenti que la lutte qu'il menait contre lui-même. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser de l'intérieur, et elle aussi. Mais elle ravala sa peine et son orgueil. Il valait mieux que cela se passe ainsi entre eux.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter, son regard se tendre et son poing se serrer contre sa robe de sorcier. Il ne dit rien, et elle se détourna, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas céder à l'enivrement de son parfum, à la force que dégageait son corps et la tension de ses muscles sous sa chemise. Elle voulait s'éloigner de lui. Elle voulait retrouver ses esprits. Elle voulait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie bien qu'elle doutait que cela soit un jour possible. Pourtant elle avança. Chaque pas ressemblait à une victoire. Mais pas une belle victoire. Non. Une victoire de guerre. Une victoire de sang. Et comme toujours, il s'agissait du sien qui coulait. Elle se sentait saigner de l'intérieur mais ne dit rien. Et avança. Elle réussit à atteindre le bout de couloir, plongée dans un silence presque macabre, avant de brusquement se sentir plaquée contre un mur. La pierre lui rappa méchamment le dos mais elle s'en rendit à peine compte. La main de Voldemort s'accrochait à son bras tel les serres d'un rapace, tandis que l'autre s'agrippait à sa gorge. Son souffle se coupa sous l'effet de la surprise, alors que son corps frissonnait déjà sous son touché. Elle vit ses yeux s'assombrirent de colère alors qu'il resserrait sa force sur sa gorge.

\- Je t'interdis de te détourner de moi ! Dit-il en une étrange ferveur.

Elle chercha à parler mais ne put que gazouiller malgré ses efforts. L'air lui manquait et déjà ses joues se coloraient.

\- Je t'interdis de détourner de moi tu m'entends ! S'écria-t-il sans se rendre compte de sa subite force. Je te l'interdis !

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui répondre. Sans ménagement il la lâcha de toute sa hauteur, la laissant s'écraser sur le sol en pierre dans une inspiration désespérée, le visage écarlate et le front en sueur. Il n'osa pas la regarder au sol, et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébènes. C'était étrange de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres presque mal à l'aise, à la limite de la perte de contrôle de lui-même. De toute évidence, il ne s'était pas attendu à sa propre réaction, et il détestait ça. Ginny eut du mal à respirer pendant de longues secondes et se releva en s'accrochant au mur, une main plaquée sur sa gorge où des traces vermillon apparaissaient déjà. Elle le regarda sévèrement et déglutit. La brûlure de sa gorge lui sembla à peine existante comparée à celle de sa peau où ses mains s'étaient posées. A choisir, elle aurait presque préféré mourir étouffé que le voir se détacher d'elle. Et cette évidence fit rosir ses joues, non pas de colère ou d'asphyxie, mais de honte.

\- Pars. Ça vaut mieux. Tonna-t-il gravement, les yeux écarquillés sur le vide. Pars ! Et ne reviens pas.

Ces mots la blessèrent plus que sa main l'empêchant de respirer. Dans un soupir à moitié toussé, elle baissa les yeux, et chercha à rejoindre l'extrémité du couloir avant de s'arrêter d'elle-même. A mi-chemin entre lui et la sortie, son cœur battit avec force dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient véritablement incorrigibles. Jamais ce combat ne semblerait capable de s'achever. Ils étaient tous les deux trop fières, trop enchaînés l'un à l'autre, trop féroces. Ils ne pourraient pas s'entendre, ils ne pourraient pas se dompter... et d'une certaine façon elle avait l'impression que cette incompatibilité entre l'eux l'arrangeait. Pas elle, mais lui. Cela lui donnait une raison de résister. Se dire que quelque chose ne peut pas marcher est bien plus facile à faire, que de lutter pour celle-ci. Et cette démarche de sa part, cette excuse lâchement utilisée la fit voir rouge. Kai n'était qu'une excuse, un support de jalousie pour l'éloigner de lui. Une vague tentative. Il était ridicule. Il était lâche. Et elle n'allait certainement pas lui faire le plaisir de laisser abandonner. Il pouvait se berner autant qu'il le voulait, elle ne lui ferait pas ce cadeau.

\- Non. Dit-elle brusquement d'une voix enrouée en se retournant vers lui.

Même s'il était de dos, elle put percevoir le choc de sa déclaration se répercuter dans son corps. Il frémit.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ça ! Tu me rejettes ! Ensuite tu me rattrapes ! Et tu me rejettes encore ! S'exclama-t-elle en mimant presque la scène de ses mains gesticulant dans l'air. Tu penses pouvoir me faire peur, m'effrayer, ou même me traumatiser en risquant de me tuer ! Mais sache que jamais ça ne marchera, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as déjà réussie !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi...

\- J'ai grandi au beau milieu de la blessure que tu as infligé à ce monde ! Je suis déjà l'une de tes victimes ! Essayer de me faire mal est tout simplement inutile ! Je sais que tu préférerais être enchaîné à un chien à trois têtes plutôt qu'à moi, je sais que cette malédiction nous pourrie la vie, mais par pitié, arrête ! Arrête d'empirer les choses juste en croyant pouvoir les arranger. Tu n'arranges rien ! Ni pour toi, ni pour moi !

\- Alors quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il furibond en lui faisant face. Puisque tu sembles être une experte sur la question, vas-y ! Trouve nous une solution ! Trouve un moyen pour que je n'ai pas envie de m'éventrer à chaque fois que je ne te sens pas dans les parages ; pour que je ne veuille pas me crever les yeux quand je vois que toi, tu me regarde pas ; pour que je ne souhaite pas m'arracher chaque parcelle de peau quand tu es proche de moi ; pour que je ne veuille pas affliger les pires outrages à Lestrange quand je te vois lui tenir la main ; pour que je ne cherche pas à me retrouver seul avec toi ; pour que je n'ai pas l'impression de devenir tout simplement fou... vas-y ! Trouve moi une solution pour arrêter tout ça !

Ginny ne dit rien, incapable de lui répondre quelque chose qu'il voudrait véritablement entendre. Mais pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de son futur, elle comprit enfin. Elle comprit pourquoi dans un futur proche, elle finirait par quitter sa famille, renier ses valeurs, ses amis, sa vie et tous les principes qui l'auraient construite. Pour la simple et bonne raison que lui, ne pourrait jamais le faire. Pas même pour elle, pas même si cela lui permettait de mettre un terme à cette torture sans fin. Cela dépassait le stade de l'orgueil ou de la fierté, c'était autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser de céder sans perdre ce qui faisait de lui le Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Mage Noir par excellence. Sans perdre ce qui faisait de lui l'homme, qui au fond, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'... Non ! Elle ne voulait pas suivre le fil de sa pensée. Elle ne voulait pas s'autoriser à imaginer ce simple mot entre eux, qui changerait tout dans sa vie. Elle n'était pas prête, pas encore. Pas quand elle s'apprêtait à se sacrifier pour les sauver tous les deux.  
Il n'y avait pas de solution si ce n'est l'acceptation. Elle le savait. C'était ce qu'elle ferait, un jour dans le futur, quand Voldemort la libérerait de son emprise. Elle reviendrait auprès de lui. Elle céderait pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire. Car si le futur lui avait appris et prouvé quelque chose, c'est qu'il aurait été prêt à vivre sans elle. Même si cela signifiait souffrir le martyr et ne jamais être véritablement combler. Il était prêt à endurer tout cela, pour ne pas céder à leur malédiction, pour ne pas quitter tout ce qu'il avait construit et durement gagner tout au long de sa vie. Mais elle ? Elle n'était pas prête à faire une telle chose, à vivre un tel avenir. Sans lui ? Avec une telle douleur dans le ventre, un tel désespoir dans l'âme ? Autant se pendre de suite ! Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ses bras. A ses lèvres. A son corps. A lui... Elle savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux très différents. Qu'ils avaient un seuil d'endurance, là aussi très différent, mais elle le savait d'avance. Elle allait perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer au chat et à la souris, surtout sachant que lui serait prêt à y jouer le reste de sa vie, attendant qu'elle craque la première. Il ne sacrifierait pas sa vie pour elle. Mais elle oui. Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour qu'il n'ait pas le faire. Elle pouvait endurer ça pour eux deux ; mais pas la distance, pas la souffrance, pas la malédiction. Sa version plus âgée avait toujours su qu'elle finirait par craquer. Ginerva savait, car elle savait par quoi elle était passée avant de devenir la Dark Lady. Avant d'embrasser cet avenir. Sa famille et ses proches ont pensé qu'elle ruinait sa vie, alors qu'en fait elle se sauvait d'une mort certaine, et misérable.

Voilà ce que Ginny réalisa, face à lui dans ce couloir sombre : il était son seul avenir. Sans lui, rien ne valait la peine de vivre. Pas la guerre, pas le bien ou le mal, pas sa famille, ses proches, rien ! C'était triste, c'était pitoyable même, mais sans cela son sacrifice n'aurait lui non plus, pas valut la peine. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur. Par Merlin, elle mourait de peur. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à une falaise. Lui, son maître était la seule échappatoire au-dessus du vide. En bas, sa vie toute entière l'attendait les bras ouverts. Là était l'horreur de la situation. Même si elle décidait de sauter retrouver sa vie d'avant, la chute allait la tuer. Sauter loin de son maître allait la tuer. Lui, était capable de vivre ainsi, sans elle, loin de toute joie, de tout bonheur, de tout sentiment d'amour. Il avait déjà vécu dans la douleur permanente, parfois incarnant lui-même l'horreur de cette souffrance sans nom. Il pouvait supporter une vie sans elle ; mais elle, refusait qu'il le fasse. Elle refusait de souffrir par fierté. Refusait de sauter dans le vide si ce n'était pas avec lui. Refusait de voir un jour sa vie se construire sans jamais ressentir de nouveau ce frisson tarauder sa peau ; sans jamais sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur elle, de voir la tension dans son regard... Elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Elle refusait de l'envisager.

Voldemort la fixa pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Peut-être même deux. Elle ne savait plus. Tout ce dont Ginny était certaine c'était qu'elle s'était perdue dans l'étincelle rouge de son regard et qu'au fond d'elle, un barrage venait de céder, déversant dans son être un torrent de sentiments. Tantôt passionnés, tristes ou contradictoires, tous la menaient vers une seule et unique chose : lui. Elle allait sûrement douter demain, craindre pour le reste de sa vie, mais à cet instant, à cet unique instant, elle était confiante. Elle était certaine de sa décision. Certaine, pour la première fois de sa vie, de faire le bon choix.

\- Dis-moi ! Dit-il avec force tout en la sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Dis-moi comment faire ?

\- Tu n'as rien à faire... murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non... non tu n'as rien à faire ! S'exclama-t-elle un sourire désespéré sur les lèvres. C'est à moi de régler ça.

\- Et comment ?

Elle ne dit rien. A vrai dire, elle savait plus parler. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que sa chanson disait vrai, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

 ** _I can't help but love you_**

 ** _Even though i try not to_**

Elle devait sauter. Elle devait se lancer. Elle devait sentir le vide pour savourer sa décision. Sentir la mort la frôler pour savourer la vie qu'elle désirait vivre.

 ** _I can't help but want you_**

 ** _I know that i'd die without you..._**

Avant même que Voldemort ne comprenne son intention il la vit se précipiter vers lui, attraper son col à pleines mains et l'embrasser ; désespérément, passionnément, comme si la mort allait la prendre dans l'instant. Elle s'accrochait à ses lèvres et son cou, comme si ses pieds se perdaient dans le vide, comme s'il était la seule chose qui la rattachait à la vie. Tout son corps tremblait contre le sien, ravivant en lui le brasier qu'il s'était évertué à éteindre et étouffer au creux de sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, ses lèvres cherchant les siennes, ses mains fouillant ses cheveux, l'attirant toujours plus près contre elle... et ses barrières cédèrent malgré lui. Enivré par la chaleur de leur corps, il la souleva de terre. Il senti ses jambes s'enrouler autour de ses hanches tendit qui raffermissait son emprise sur sa taille. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi décidée, franche et sincère dans un seul et unique baiser. Un simple baiser qui, il le senti dans son ventre, semblait tout changer. Sa douleur laissa place à des papillons, puis à un second feu, tellement plus intense qu'il en eut une montée de fièvre. Il la plaqua contre la porte en chêne, toujours grande ouverte contre le mur en pierre, et mit fin à leur baiser pour la regarder. Il voulait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il voulait savoir ce qu'il ignorait, mais la simple image de ses lèvres gonflées de désire, de ses joues roses sous ses tâches de rousseur, de ses cheveux emmêlés entre ses doigts et de l'étincelle malicieuse dans ses pupilles dorés suffit à lui ôter toutes interrogations de la bouche. Ne restait que son goût fruité sur les lèvres ; un goût qui lui manquait déjà.

\- Qu'... est-ce qui...

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir ses balbutiements. Comme si le temps leur été compté, comme si tout pouvait se briser, elle le fit taire d'un doigt sur la lèvre.

\- S'il te plaît. Souffla-t-elle. S'il te plaît, ne... ne me lâche pas.

 ** _Stay with me a little longer_**

 ** _I will wait for you_**

Sa voix le suppliait, l'implorait... tandis que ses yeux s'accrochaient aux siens. Elle avait peur. Peur de le perdre. Peur qu'il la lâche dans ce vide imaginaire.

 ** _Shadows creep_**

 ** _And want grows stronger_**

 ** _Deeper than the truth_**

Sans la lâcher, sa main vînt parcourir son visage, d'abord fébrilement, comme s'il craignait la briser d'un simple toucher. Pourtant elle était là. Bien là. Bien vivante dans ses bras, à revivre sous ses caresses, avec un cœur plus battant que jamais. Un cœur, qui, il le comprit, était devenu sien. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il voulait la garder là. A lui.

\- Ne dis pas ça... pour te raviser demain. Murmura-t-il a son oreille, le nez plongé dans son cou.

\- Demain n'existe pas. Pas sans toi.

\- Gin...

\- Je suis tienne. Appuya-t-elle en prenant lentement son visage en coupe. Ce soir. Demain. Et aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

 ** _I can't help but be wrong in the dark_**

 ** _'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts_**

\- Mienne... Répéta-t-il en goûtant la saveur étrange de ses mots sur ses lèvres.

\- S'il te plaît. Ne me lâche pas... pas maintenant.

 ** _I can't help but want oceans to part_**

 ** _'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts_**

\- Mienne.

Ces sons lui semblaient impossible, irréels, mais cela lui était égal. Pour la première fois de sa vie, cela lui était égal. Elle était là, dans ses bras, par sa seule et unique volonté. Elle s'offrait à lui, comme le plus exquis des fruits défendus. Elle était à lui. Pas à Potter, Weasley ou Lestrange, mais à lui. Elle était sienne. Et il n'allait pas la lâcher. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un soupir de soulagement pour elle, et d'euphorie pour lui. Leurs deux cœurs s'apaisèrent mutuellement, l'un contre l'autre, tandis qu'il attrapait ses fesses pour la soulever, la décoller de la porte et l'entraîner dans sa chambre. La marmite avait cessé de bouillir, une douce odeur envahissait les lieux, mais Ginny n'en vit presque rien. D'un coup de baguette, on entendit la porte se fermer violemment derrière eux. Leurs corps s'écrasèrent sur un lit trouvé à l'aveugle et leurs vêtements se froissèrent sous leurs mains avides. Il n'y avait plus rien pour les retenir, les dissuader, les interdire, les encourager à faire marche arrière... rien... rien si ce n'est leur désir palpitant, leur soif de toucher grisante, et leurs soupirs de frustration. C'était comme arriver à la fin d'une traversée du désert. On peut survivre avec une gourde, mais pas longtemps. Et eux, avaient atteint la limite de leur traversée.  
Comme un désespéré, le Jedusor arracha son chemisier encore tâché du sang d'Hermione, sans jamais ôter ses lèvres de sa peau. Joues, nez, menton, cou, clavicule, poitrine, il dessinait la carte de son corps du contour de ses lèvres, la rendant folle de soupirs alors que ses mains se battaient avec les coutures de sa robe. Elle la déchira à son tour, incapable d'avoir la patience de lui enlever. Son geste le fit sourire, amusé, et rien que pour cette image, Ginny comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Pour ce sourire, elle était incapable de regretter. Pour ce sourire, elle aurait tout donné. Pour sourire, elle aurait fait cent autres traversées du désert... mais il disparut dans un baiser, bien plus fort, profond et puissant que les autres. Leurs corps dénudés se collèrent l'un à l'autre tandis que leurs mains s'explorèrent. La lutte avait cessé. Il n'y avait plus de coups, de combat ou de fierté. Justes deux corps qui se répondaient à travers l'échos de deux âmes. Deux âmes dans le besoin l'une de l'autre.

Le temps de la guerre, pour une fois, leur sembla loin.

Le reste de leurs habits tombèrent, et la gêne les suivit au sol. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, dans des élans de soupirs, de joues rouges, de corps en sueur et de caresses jamais assez rassasiantes dans leurs recherches de satiétés. Ils n'en avaient jamais assez. Ils ne pouvaient pas en avoir assez. A croire qu'une seule vie ne serait pas assez. Et peut-être pas même l'éternité.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de vos vacances ! Comme convenu, voici la fameuse suite des aventures de nos Sorciers, et elle n'est pas des moindres. J'espère que cela va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! J'ai eu besoin de boucler une sorte de boucle avec les extraits de la chanson de War Of Hearts, pour raviver la flamme de ce couple que j'aime tant ! (Et aussi pour refaire un clin d'œil à Malec, qui me manque terriblement XD #MalecForEver)

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, c'est toujours un immense plaisir d'avoir vos avis tellement enrichissant et réconfortant, je n'aurais jamais cru écrire plus de 30 chapitres, c'est incroyable pour moi ! Merci encore.


	32. Chapter 32

Quand Ginny s'éveilla, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait. Dans son esprit embrumé de sommeil, des vagues de souvenirs, d'émotions et de sensations lui revinrent, faisant frissonner son corps nu sous les draps. Elle avait cédé. Volontairement. Complètement. Sans la moindre condition. Si, une seule. Qu'il ne l'abandonne pas. Elle aurait cru qu'il tenterait de lui résister davantage mais de toute évidence, le Lord avait compris son atout. Elle lui était entièrement acquise. Les paupières encore lourdes, elle se releva sur un coude, le cherchant du regard. A son grand regret, elle se trouvait seule dans le grand lit à baldaquin de son maître. Les draps avaient refroidi depuis longtemps et l'odeur de cuivre et de plante qui envahissait la chambre s'était atténuée. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais à la vue de l'éclatante lumière magique qui transperçait les fenêtres, elle comprit qu'il devait être tard. Hermione allait la chercher. Sans parler de son frère et de Magnus. Ses joues rosirent à l'idée qu'ils puissent la trouver ici. Quel scandale cela ferait-il... L'angoisse la réveilla tel un seau d'eau froide et elle se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts sur la lumière du jour. Pressée et stressée, elle chercha à se lever, un drap enroulé autour d'elle mais un rire amusé la figea sur le rebord du lit. Une ombre se découpait à travers les raies dorées du jour, assise et immobile. Ginny resta figée de surprise à sa vue. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit finalement là à son réveil.

\- Bonjour. Murmura-t-elle brusquement gênée.

Sa voix lui parut si faible qu'elle ignora s'il l'avait entendu. Il y avait quelque chose de surréaliste à se réveiller face à Voldemort, aussi Ginny regretta presque de ne pas être restée couchée. Il sembla esquiver un sourire moqueur dans l'ombre et se leva à son tour. Impeccablement apprêté, il devait être éveillé depuis au moins plusieurs heures.

\- Quelle... quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Onze heures. Les autres nous attendent dans la Grande Salle.

\- Quoi ! Paniqua-t-elle le sang aux joues.

\- Du calme. Granger dors d'un sommeil magique, personne ne sait que tu n'es pas dans ta chambre.

\- D'un sommeil magique ?! Mais...

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'elle aujourd'hui. Dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Et je préfère ne pas la voir patrouiller près des cachots.

\- Pourquoi ? Les mange...

\- Non. Ils n'ont pas bougé. Dit-il en anticipant sa question. Ils sont toujours enfermés. Magnus les surveille.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- Parce que je refuse de laisser Scorpius et Kai surveiller Malfoy et Lestrange ! Rétorqua-t-il en grimaçant. Nous essayons de survivre, pas de provoquer un bain de sang.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, se sentant presque stupide. Cela avait du sens. Mieux valait laisser les deux sorciers le plus loin possible de leurs ascendants. Elle vit Voldemort se détourner d'elle pour examiner la mixture étrange dans son chaudron. Un liquide épais, à l'odeur étrange. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme se leva, un drap enroulé autour d'elle et chercha ses vêtements du regard. Pourtant, outre l'aspect comique que devait avoir la situation, elle ne put ignorer le poids du regard de son maître sur elle. Il l'observait à la dérobé, un sourire au coin des lèvres, dos à elle. Pourtant elle crut bien qu'une enclume lui était tombée au fond de l'estomac. Chacun des souvenirs de la veille résonnaient dans leur silence. Un silence étrange, seulement transpercé par leurs respirations et le froissement du drap de Ginny contre sa peau. Un silence qui faisait rosir ses joues, et sourire Voldemort.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de trouver l'ombre d'un de ses sous-vêtements, elle senti une main chaude lui saisir la taille. Sa peau s'hérissa d'un frisson incontrôlé et le souffle plus prononcé du Mage résonna contre ses omoplates dénudées. Jamais un simple toucher ne lui avait autant donné l'impression de fondre telle une misérable bougie. Elle perçut la force de son torse à travers sa chemise, la grandeur de ses épaules, et l'odeur envoûtante de son parfum. Il était là. Il était là et elle fondait sur place, incapable de ne serait-ce esquiver un simple geste, de peur qu'il parte. Qu'il parte et ne la touche plus jamais. Cette crainte l'habitait, mais elle refusa d'y croire. Dans son ventre la douleur était partie, pourtant elle sentait la tension. La tension de leurs deux corps à proximité. La tension de leurs souvenirs résonnant dans l'air. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et son souffle se coupa. Alors qu'il enserrait ses hanches, elle senti ses deux bras se refermer sur sa taille d'un geste fort, presque brusque. Un geste possessif, et intransigeant. Il ne dit rien mais plongea son nez dans son cou, inspirant à plein poumons dans ses cheveux de feu. Elle se sentit défaillir, alors qu'il la fit se retourner vers lui. Son regard était amusé, curieux et mais aussi lourd de cette passion qui enflammait leurs peaux à chaque contact. Un sourire naquît dans la commissure de ses lèvres, le rendant à la fois sublime et étrangement dangereux. Il ressemblait à un loup. Un loup sublime, et indomptable ; sur le point de dévorer la proie qu'il chassait depuis des lunes. Une proie qui, il le savait, allait se laisser dévorer. Sans la lâcher du regard, il réaffirma sa poigne autour d'elle, la rapprochant toujours plus de lui. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent quand il parla.

\- Ginerva.

\- Maître.

Son sourire s'étala et mordit le reste de son visage. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais il suffit à Ginny pour sentir son ventre s'envoler. Il était satisfait. Son maître était satisfait. Elle ne revenait pas sur sa parole. Elle se considérait à lui. Elle était à lui. Sans plus rien dire, il la détailla du regard et passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés avant de la descendre dans son cou, de se détacher tranquillement et de pointer une porte du doigt.

\- T'es vêtements sont dans la salle de bain. Ne traîne pas.

La jeune femme mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Le froid de sa subite distance l'avait comme paralysé un court instant ; puis, comme si elle sortait d'une transe, elle s'éveilla, déglutit et s'engouffra rapidement derrière une porte qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée. La salle d'eau lui fit penser à la chambre des Secret. Parcourue de marbre vert, de robinets en formes de serpents, et carrelage noir... une véritable œuvre d'art à la Serpentard, qui la laissa un instant sans voix. Devant son air bouche bée, elle crut bien l'entendre ricaner. Comme il l'avait dit, ses vêtements l'attendaient, pliés sur le rebord d'un immense bain creusé dans le sol. Une eau chaude et fumante jaillissait déjà des gueules ouvertes de quatre serpents dressés au-dessus du bassin. Elle s'apprêta à parler quand le vit lui tendre un flacon sous le nez.

\- Mets en dans l'eau. Dit-il d'un ton plus froid.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Ton dos, et ta nuque.

Elle ne comprit pas ce à quoi il faisait allusion, et le regarda quitter la chambre à grande enjambée, sans le moindre regard en arrière. Il n'avait pas besoin d'insister, ou de la menacer pour qu'elle lui obéisse. Tous deux le savaient, tout comme ils savaient que sa demande était un ordre avant toute chose. La jeune femme se pressa alors de jeter le drap dans un coin, de verser le contenu crémeux de la fiole dans la baignoire, et se glissa directement dans le bain déjà à trois quarts remplis. L'eau fumante contre sa peau lui fit l'effet d'un électro choque si violent qu'elle n'eut pas la force de sortir du bain brûlant. D'abord tremblante, elle réussit à fermer les yeux, et à ses détendre, chacune des parcelles de sa peau incendiées par la chaleur suffocante de l'eau. C'est là qu'elle comprit l'utilité du flacon. Dans les événements de la veille, elle avait oublié son corps et ses douleurs. Son dos qui s'était fracassé contre le mur en pierre du couloir, ou encore son cou, sûrement violet après qu'il ait presque faillit étouffer. Cette attention de sa part la fit bêtement sourire, avant qu'elle ne plonge la tête sous l'eau en grimaçant. Elle avait besoin de penser. De se réveiller. De se retrouver seule. De comprendre tout ce qu'elle venait de déclencher en une simple nuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait une nuit avec Voldemort mais celle-ci était tellement différente, tellement symbolique. Il n'y avait plus de combat, de lutte ou de résistance, non. Plus rien. Juste lui, son pouvoir sur elle et sa dévotion pour lui. Magnus traversa alors son esprit. Son futur fils. Leur futur fils ; leurs portraits crachés. Puis sa propre image plus âgée la hanta, un serpent courant sur sa peau. Nagini et elle ne feraient plus qu'un dans le futur. Puis, des questions sur son avenir apparurent, puis sur sa vie, sur ce qu'ils allaient tous devenir, et sur ce qu'ils risquaient tous ici. Son cerveau tourna à plein régime, surchauffant un peu plus à cause du bain trop chaud. Puis, après une bonne demi-heure de réflexion, plongée dans un semi coma fiévreux, Ginny réalisa qu'avoir été envoyé ici, bien que cela risquait leurs vies à chaque instant, était peut-être la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Cela lui avait donné un fils, des neveux, un avenir, et son maître. Dans l'immédiat, elle ne demandait rien de plus.

* * *

Des cheveux sales, fillasses, tombaient sur le visage tremblant de Luicus. Son teint était devenu gris, mélange de pâleur et de crasse provenant des fonds des cachots. Ses yeux aciers brillaient sous la saleté, tandis que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. De rage ? De honte ? Nul ne sut en le voyant remonter des sous-sols lugubres. Le voir dans cet état choqua son fils, qui malgré lui dû détourner le regard. Si la culpabilité du père était à discuter, Drago avait très certainement honte. Cet homme à peine humain, son père se tenait devant lui, attaché à sa chaise, la peau entaillée par ses liens, et le fixait avec une haine dévastatrice. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête devant lui et de finalement se tourner vers Blaise, la mâchoire serrée. Faire face à la conséquence de ses actes n'était pas évident, surtout quand il s'agissait de ceux d'un Malfoy. Son futur et son fils ne semblèrent pas éprouver autant de remords que lui, au contraire ils lui firent front sans faillir. Son double paraissait agacé, irrité par sa présence, quant à Scorpius, lui, semblait habité par un dégoût sans nom. Le même genre de dégoût qui tordait le ventre de son grand-père à vrai dire. Un dégoût commun, sur un visage plus semblable qu'ils ne le croyaient tous deux. Les voir face à face, fit sourire Voldemort en coin. Qu'ils étaient naïfs pensa-t-il alors, son chaudron toujours fumant devant lui. Car oui, il était l'heure. L'heure de vérité, sans jeux de mot. Tous étaient présents et tous attendaient, inquiets et impatients. Mais bien plus inquiet qu'impatient. La Grande Salle était pleine, et tous les regards fixaient l'étrange mixture avec méfiance. Rien n'était sûr quand il s'agissait de Voldemort, rien. Aussi Harry et Ron se tenaient au plus loin possible de lui, Hermione semblait déphasée de la réalité, encore à moitié endormie dans un canapé, tandis que Kai et Magnus, avaient l'air, eux plus éveillé que jamais malgré le manque de sommeil. Blaise, bien plus inconscient que brave, regardait de près les volutes de potions s'échapper du chaudron, fasciné, et ne semblait pas partager les inquiétudes des deux gryffondors plus sceptiques. Toujours en proie à sa constante impatience, on entendait le futur Drago taper nerveusement du pied sur le tapis de la Grande Salle, le regard agité et agacé. Ginerva, aux allures étrangement nauséeuses ce matin-là, lui lançait un regard dur dont il n'arrivait à tenir compte. On entendait le sifflement aigu de Nagini s'élever dans la salle depuis son poitrail. Un son qui ne cessait d'accentuer les tremblements de Lucius, pour la plus grande joie de la rousse. Par Merlin, il avait toujours détesté ce sale serpent ! Ginny, outre Hermione qui dormait à moitié, semblait être la plus calme de tous. Assise dans un siège dont elle ne paraissait pas capable de sortir, elle ne disait rien, ses mains fripées cachées entre ses jambes, et les joues aussi roses que ces cheveux humides. Quand il l'avait vu, son fils avait éclater d'un rire presque tendre avant de lui pincer gentiment une joue, ne faisant que la faire rougir davantage sous les yeux d'un Voldemort lui aussi amusé. Décidément, il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à utiliser le thermostat de la salle de bain. Aussi, à travers ce tableau plus ou moins animé, seuls deux personnages inquiétaient tous les autres. Kai, assis à côté d'Hermione, ne parlait pas non plus. Son cousin et Magnus l'avaient arrêté trois fois tandis qu'il descendait aux cachots cette nuit. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, seul Lucius serait remonté vivant des cachots ce matin et ça, tout le monde le savait, et surtout elle. Bellatrix. Elle était dans un état trois fois plus déplorable que celui de son compagnon de cellule. Sur son visage gonflée tel un fruit trop mur, ses plaies commençaient à s'infecter dans des rougeurs écœurantes. Ses cheveux, couvert de son sang se collaient à sa peau balafrée, s'incrustant dans les croûtes à peines formées. Elle était à faire peur, mais étrangement, ne disait rien elle non plus. A vrai dire, on n'eut jamais vu Bellatrix Lestrange plus silencieuse qu'à cet instant. Son regard vide était posé sur Kai, ancré sur sa figure comme un harpon. Elle n'avait pas ri, hurlé ou même essayé de mordre quelqu'un depuis la veille. Elle était juste là, assise, à se laisser pourrir et puruler sur sa chaise, en face de son futur fils. Son fils. Deux mots qui l'avaient plongé dans une torpeur effrayante mais dont personne ne se plaint. Il était reposant et plus sûr pour tout le monde, qu'elle se taise. Après tout, personne n'avait envie de retenir Kai une troisième fois ; comme personne ne pensait que cette nouvelle allait déclencher un élan de maternité chez la mangemort. Un traumatisme, avait dit Voldemort. Une malédiction, avait soufflé Lucius dans sa barbe. Quand tous furent installés, on entendit la voix de Ginerva s'élever près du chaudron.

\- Une pâte de rêve. Dit-elle en examinant la texture. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais tous les ingrédients nécessaires.

\- Je me suis arrangé. Mais ça fera l'affaire.

\- Une quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Une pâte de rêve permet à celui qui en dispose de plonger qui il veut dans un sommeil où le rêve prend le pas sur la réalité. Le sujet est éveillé et conscient mais il rêve, et ne le sait pas.

\- C'est interdit par le ministère. Dit brusquement Hermione, la voix lasse. La pâte de rêve a été bannit des livres de potions dans les années 50, et dégradé au titre de potion interdite.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Un scandale dont le ministère a tellement honte, qu'on ne sait même pas s'il est vrai. On dit que des dizaines de ministres ont été enfermés dans un sommeil de rêve par un sorcier en fuite. D'après les rumeurs ce sommeil était si puissant qu'il était impossible de les en libérer. Le sorcier responsable de ce crime aurait dérobé des informations confidentielles si sensibles qu'une seule d'entre elles auraient pu compromettre tout le Ministère de la Magie. Mais on l'a jamais attrapé, et cette potion a été prohibé pour des raisons de sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un contre poison. Mais ils n'ont jamais réussi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Dit Ginerva. Mais on a découvert avec le temps que le seul sorcier capable d'une telle potion ne pouvait être que...

\- Moi ! S'indigna Voldemort en mélangeant sa pâte. Cette bande de petits trolls font passer mes exploits pour des rumeurs ?!

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?! S'étouffa Harry.

\- Et comment Potter ! Si tu savais ce qu'il se cache dans les tiroirs du Ministère, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de provoquer une guerre, tu te serais rangé de mon côté depuis le début ! S'exclama-t-il. Une rumeur... Et puis quoi encore ?! Ma pâte de rêve est la plus puissante du Monde Sorcier, même Dumbledord le reconnaissait !

\- Dis-nous plus tôt comment tu comptes t'en servir. Soupira Ron. Je n'ai pas envie de garder ces deux-là dans les cachots encore longtemps...

\- Ma pâte de rêve va ouvrir une porte dans leurs esprits et baisser toutes leurs barrières mentales. Nous aurons un accès à leur plus profond subconscient, comme avec la légimencie mais ils seront incapables de résister. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais comment voir leur arrivée ? Et la faille ?

\- Elémentaire Potter. Soupira-t-il. Nous allons les guider, les induire, mais la pâte ne pourra donner accès à leurs esprits qu'à un sorcier, c'est pour cette raison que nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de les projeter. Pour cela, quoi de mieux que notre chère magicienne du temps et ses tours tordus ?

\- Tu veux leur déclencher une projection de souvenirs ? S'étouffa Magnus.

\- Allié à la pâte de rêve, nous pourrons nous balader dans leur cerveau sans la moindre résistance. Nous verrons ce que nous voudrons, tout comme eux verrons ce que nous déciderons qu'ils voient.

\- Ça ne marchera pas ! Dit Hermione, brusquement très réveillée. Pour déclencher le pouvoir de projection, il faut une implication émotionnelle de la part des sujets. Ces deux-là sont émotionnellement vide ! Il n'y a rien à déclencher !

\- Je ne décourage pas. Et j'ai quelques théories qui prouveront le contraire. Dit-il d'une voix plus grave.

\- C'est à dire ? demanda Ginerva.

On vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourire, puis appeler d'une voix plus forte.

\- Kai ?

Le jeune homme sorti de sa transe vengeresse, tandis que les visages se tournaient vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Maître ? Demanda-t-il sceptique en ignorant la brûlure des yeux de Bellatrix.

\- Sois gentil. Torture ta mère, s'il te plaît.

* * *

Un grand silence. Un silence froid. Un silence choqué. Un silence brisé par le cri commun de tous. On vit Ginerva et Drago se décomposer, tandis qu'Hermione, Ginny, Scorpius et Magnus se regardaient tous horrifiés, livides, face à un Voldemort au sourire malicieux. On entendit des hurlements indignés, scandalisés, tandis que même Lucius Malfoy, sentant l'étau se resserrer autour de lui, psalmodiait furieusement, implorant pitié. Seule Bellatrix sembla ne pas réaliser la gravité de son cas.

\- C'est hors de question ! Hurla Hermione.

\- Il va la tuer ! Argua Ginerva à son tour.

\- Kai est trop impliqué dans cette affaire ! Il ne saura pas s'arrêter ! Défendit Scorpius.

\- Là est justement le but ! S'énerva Voldemort face à leur manque d'objectivité. Kai est émotionnellement impliqué, et c'est précisément ce dont nous avons besoin pour déclencher une projection mémorielle !

\- Il y a forcément un autre moyen !

Kai regarda la scène se jouer devant lui avec des yeux d'étranger. Son cerveau n'assimilait plus que la moitié de ce qu'il voyait. Une émeute en colère, l'effarement de son père, la peur de sa mère, le tremblement nerveux de sa tante, l'inquiétude de ses cousins... Il aurait voulu y mettre un terme. Pouvoir arrêter ce cirque et renoncer à l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. Pouvoir se détourner du visage déformé de sa mère biologique, sans ressentir une injustice qui lui couperait le souffle pour le reste de son existence. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'on le disait. Il était juste un homme. Un homme blessé, et aux troubles mentaux constants. Il le savait pertinemment, comme eux tous, d'où la raison de leurs protestations. Ils avaient peur. Peur de voir un carnage, une horreur, une boucherie... peur de voir un monstre en action. Même Harry et Ron ne semblaient pas à l'aise à l'idée de voir un tel spectacle. Pourtant, Kai le savait. Il était trop tard. Son esprit s'était déjà déconnecté de toute réalité. Il avait reçu une autorisation. Celle de son maître. Pour se venger de la femme qui avait ruiné sa vie en le mettant au monde. Sa baguette déjà en main, crépitait. Son envie de tuer lui troublait la vue. Et ses yeux n'étaient plus que fixés sur sa cible. Il allait perdre pied, car plus aucune volonté de résister ne l'habitait. Dans un écho lointain, il se revît assis dans un couloir, les mains couvertes de rouge. A cet instant il avait regretté. Mais aujourd'hui, il se souvînt aussi ne jamais avoir vu de rouge aussi sublime.

" _Merci Kai..._ Lui avait dit Ginny dans ce même couloir. _Crois-moi quand je te dis merci. Parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la force de le faire si j'avais été à ta place. On... on n'en aurait pas eu le cran. Alors merci de nous avoir tous vengé avec toi."_

Il pouvait le faire. Voulait le faire. Et était le seul à en avoir le cran. Voilà pourquoi Voldemort s'était directement adressé à lui. Car de tous, il était le seul capable de faire ce qu'il fallait, au détriment de son âme.

Il entendit d'autres cris énervé et hystérique de sa mère. Hermione refusait de le laisser faire cela. Mais elle ne le regardait pas en hurlant, elle regardait Voldemort. Et là était son erreur. Lentement, Kai s'avança vers la chaise de la mangemort, sous les yeux pétrifiés de Lucius, persuadé d'être le prochain. Il ne bougea pas, et resta là, devant elle tandis qu'elle, le fixait sans discontinue. Une tension électrique et suffocante régnait entre eux. Un vrai brasier dont personne ne voulait être au milieu. Et pourtant Hermione n'hésita pas. Quand elle le vit baguette en main, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir elle s'interposa, prenant son visage en coupe pour le forcer à détourner le regard de la prisonnière. Les autres sorciers prirent peur. Magnus et Scorpius lui saisirent les épaules, pour l'empêcher de tout acte mais il ne bougea pas. Il était trop tard.

\- Kai ! S'il te plaît, tu dois...

\- Pousse toi.

Jamais Kai ne lui avait parlé aussi durement depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que de fentes sombres ouvertes sur les ténèbres qui habitaient son cœur. Il n'y avait plus de sourire, plus de blague... juste une douleur avide de vengeance.

\- Kai, arrête ça tout de suite ! Gronda Magnus.

\- Je...

\- C'est un ordre !

\- Non ! Tonna-t-il.

Jamais Kai n'avait désobéi à un ordre de Magnus. Ses muscles se tendaient sous son t-shirt, tandis qu'une sueur froide mouillait son front. Il avait chaud, respirait fort, et avait besoin d'air. Mais il était incapable de bouger.

\- S'il te plaît Kai, je t'en prie. Supplia Hermione sur la pointe des pieds, le regard larmoyant et les deux mains accrochées à son visage. S'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça ! S'il te plaît !

Il détestait la voir dans cet état. Il détestait avoir à lui infliger ça. Il détestait l'idée qu'elle assiste à un tel spectacle. Mais c'était trop tard. Le fils d'Hermione Granger s'était enfermé quelque part dans son esprit, ignorant les appels de sa mère, tandis que le fils de Bellatrix Lestrange s'apprêtait à sortir le grand jeu.

\- Laissez-le. Dit Voldemort. Il sait qu'il en a envie.

La Granger se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de nouveau. Rageusement elle se tourna vers le Mage, mais ce fut là encore une erreur. Sans ménagement, avec la plus grande indifférence, Kai la poussa au sol et se dégagea de ses cousins. Avant qu'il ne puisse être retenu, sa baguette vrombit dans un Doloris et un cri transperça le brouhaha de la Grande Salle. Celui de Bellatrix. On l'entendit hurler dans un silence pétrifié. Seuls Magnus et Scorpius comprirent qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et détournèrent le regard. Quand il commençait à torturer, il était presque impossible à arrêter. Hermione le regarda depuis le tapis, plus horrifiée que jamais tandis qu'il lança à sa génitrice sortilège sur sortilège. Cela sembla durer des heures, mais à la surprise générale c'est Voldemort qui mit fin, la pâte de rêve en main. On vit les veines de Kai se gonfler furieusement et son visage se tordre dans une grimace douloureuse. S'arrêter semblait lui demander tous les efforts du monde ; il luttait contre lui-même. Le plus calmement du monde, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étala la pâte sur le front sanglant de sa fidèle puis sur celui d'un Lucius pétrifié d'horreur. Il finalisa enfin le rituel en liant les deux mangemorts d'un sortilège silencieux. Personne ne fit de commentaire face aux tremblements nerveux de Kai, quand Scorpius lui saisit le bras pour l'éloigner.  
Tous attendaient, un signe, un oracle, un souvenir... Jusqu'à ce que la Grande Salle s'efface.

Cela n'avait rien à avoir avec une projection habituelle. Il n'y avait aucun brouillard, aucune scène passée, juste un défilé incessant d'images et de sons. D'abord aléatoire, on vit des flashs de lumière, puis une Bellatrix adolescente, un Lucius juvénile, des mariage similaires, des visages fermés, et des carrières de mangemort dérangés ; des cris et des victimes, des décisions et des choix, des combats et des trahisons, du sang et des tortures, des images de Drago enfant, de Narcissa, de la guerre de Pourdlard, et des souvenirs d'amants, de rires fous, d'actes immondes... Les couleurs se déformaient, floutant chaque reflet tandis qu'à mesure que leurs vies défilaient, un vent sombre se levait entre eux. L'aura changea et la lourdeur de l'air leur fit presque mal à poitrine. Des images de Dobbie, d'Harry, du maître, des professeurs, de chaque élève mort au combat, de sortilèges, de monstres, de peur, de colère, de confusion, puis une image plus nette. Ginny convulsant sous les Doloris du Lord, dans la poussière, Harry mort à ses côtés, une Hermione épuisée et un Ron sans espoir... Puis un cri, plus fort que les autres retentis et tous disparurent. Plus rien. Juste leurs sangs et leurs larmes. Puis tout s'accéléra de nouveau. La confusion, l'incompréhension, la panique, plus la vengeance des mangemorts, le pillage du monde sorcier et moldu, le désespoir en Angleterre, la folie grandissante de Bellatrix, le soulagement hurlé à plein poumons de Lucius et enfin du froid. Beaucoup de froid. Un trou béant ouvert sur une obscurité glaçante. Une obscurité de mort assurée, vide de toute lueur de vie, de réalité ou de temps. La faille sans doute, mais ils ne purent la voir davantage. Tout défilait trop vite, tout était trop bruyant. L'arrivée dans le château, leur espionnage et puis Hermione, seule dans un couloir. Son sang sur les murs de la Chambre, les rires amusés des deux fidèles puis les cris incessants de la Lestrange. Des cris, des cris et encore des cris sous les tortures d'un Kai méconnaissable. Des menaces d'une sincérité à faire trembler un mort, la douleur de Lucius à la vue de son fils, une sang de bourbe dans les bras, puis la défaite, humiliante et cuisante. L'incompréhension des révélations, la peur de leur maître, l'effroi de Bellatrix et puis plus rien. Rien si ce n'est un sentiment de terreur permanent et irréversible, et une noirceur perverse inscrit dans leurs cœurs.

Ce sentiment gagna chaque individu présent, avant qu'un éclair venu du faux ciel ne brise la magie de la pâte de rêve et ne les propulse tous face contre terre. Soufflés par une onde de choc surpuissante, on n'entendit plus rien si ce n'est des gémissements plaintifs et des toux haletantes. Personne n'arrivait plus à comprendre. Personne n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, l'esprit trop hanté par ces images et différentes réalités. Personne ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait désormais faire. Les voyageurs de guerre se regardèrent entre eux. Ils avaient vu leur époque. Ce qu'il était advenu après leur disparition. Tant de morts. De pertes. Cette gifle était violente, et c'est sonné qui s'ils se relevèrent tous. Les mangemorts étaient tombés dans l'inconscience, le vent était passé et l'éclair, parti. Le ciel resta chargé de nuages à l'image de leurs ressentis, et du futur qui se jouait, plus instable que jamais dans leur passé.

* * *

C'est fou de rage que Voldemort quitta la Grande Salle. On entendit les portes claquer sous sa colère tandis que le reste de l'Assemblée, toujours sonnée par les derniers événements, essayait de comprendre ce qui n'avait pas marché. La faille ne s'était caractérisée que par un instant de d'obscurité glaçante. Pas de localisation, de caractéristique... juste un implacable trou noir qui s'était volatilisé dans le méandre d'images qui avaient défilé. C'était un échec. Un cuisant échec, et une douleur. Une douleur d'avoir vu de telles horreurs se produire dans le temps de la Guerre de Poudlard. Lentement, le silence revînt et la honte aussi. Kai parti sans demander son reste sous les yeux meurtris de sa mère, que Scorpius retenu. Mieux valait le laisser seul pour le moment. Aussi ils s'éparpillèrent rapidement, ne laissant que les Drago et Blaise qui s'occupèrent de traîner dans les airs les mangemorts inconscients. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire aujourd'hui.

Dépitée Ginny rentra la première dans sa chambre, Hermione ayant décidé de se plonger dans ses livres pour oublier. Mais Ginny ne voulait pas oublier ce qu'elle venait juste de voir, pour la simple et bonne raison que la culpabilité l'en empêchait. Le peu de survivant de Poudlard était probablement mort, sa famille, ses amis, le monde sorcier comme on l'avait toujours connu... leur disparition avait engendré un tourbillon de peur et d''incompréhension. Les Mangemorts détruisaient le peu de vivant qu'il restait, ne laissant que mort et désolation derrière eux, et elle, venait juste de promettre fidélité au Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Elle avait envie de vomir. En état de choc elle s'assit sur lit, le regard vide et la respiration lourde et pleine de sanglot. Elle ne savait pas ce qui retenait ses larmes de repeindre ses joues pour tacher le sol, mais elle pouvait néanmoins les sentir. Elles étaient douloureuses, acides et corrosives, et lui faisaient payer sa faiblesse. Elle se laissa faire, torturée de l'intérieur, car au fond d'elle, elle le méritait. Elle méritait de ressentir la peine du monde qu'elle avait abandonné deux fois. La première par accident, en arrivant ici, et la deuxième consciemment, en cédant au plus gros pêché de l'histoire du monde : Voldemort. Elle resta longtemps, prostrée sur son lit, à contempler sa vie s'écrouler autour d'elle avant que brusquement, on ne frappe à sa porte. L'angoisse la saisit, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever car l'individu entra sans même attendre qu'on lui ouvre. Une chevelure d'un roux identique éclaira la pièce et son propre visage lui apparût, tel l'effet d'un miroir déformé auquel elle n'était pas encore habitué. Ginerva, était pâle, cernée, presque malade. Elle regarda sa version plus jeune sans rien dire, avant de soupirer, le visage plus fermé que jamais.

\- Que... que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ginny en essayant de reprendre contenance devant elle.

Ginerva ne dit rien, Nagini sifflotant au creux de sa poitrine.

\- J'essaie, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée, de t'empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise.

\- Pardon ?

\- Me mentir est inutile. Ce serait te mentir à toi-même.

Chaque mot semblait lui coûter un effort monumental, aussi elle s'assit d'un pas fatigué sur le lit d'Hermione, tout en essayant de ne pas trop grimacer.

\- Je... je ne compr...

\- Par pitié tais-toi. Cingla-t-elle, une main sur le front. Tu en as déjà assez fait. Je... je croyais au début que tu serais différente. Que tu ne... reproduirais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi ! Mais je suis idiote.

\- Je...

\- Je sais pour toi et le maître Ginny !

Cette exclamation la laissa sans voix, tandis que l'horreur et la honte se peignèrent sur son visage.

\- Croyais-tu vraiment que je ne le remarquerais pas ?! Je suis toi ! Au début je ne comprenais pas, j'essayais de me convaincre que je me faisais des idées mais... la nuit dernière j'ai senti que... que quelque chose avait changé.

\- Ginerva je ne...

\- Tu lui as tout donner de toi, pas vrai ? Continua-t-elle. Pas seulement ton corps, mais ton cœur. Tu... tu lui a cédé, car tu savais que lui, préférerais souffrir une éternité. Tu lui as cédé car tu ne pouvais plus supporter la douleur.

Ces mots la pétrifièrent, si bien qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre. Parfois elle oubliait que ce qu'elle vivait et ressentait, Ginerva l'avait déjà vécu et ressenti. Face à son silence un sourire triste naquît sur ses lèvres.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Puis dans une même grimace elle se releva, s'élevant de tout son haut, le menton relevé et le regard droit. Elle était impressionnante de force et de gravité. Cette femme qui n'était autre qu'elle-même, lui semblait si étrangère à ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Cela lui en donnait presque le vertige, et c'est intimidée et pétrifiée, qu'elle la regarda.

\- Mais je ne pensais pas qui tu céderais si vite.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle. Je... je ne pouvais pas...

\- Je sais. Crois-moi, je sais.

La panique la gagna et elle se leva, les mains tremblantes.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir arranger les choses ! Vraiment, je... je ne sais pas quoi faire, je...

\- Tu es piégée Ginny. Autant par lui, que par toi-même. Le jour où j'ai quitté mon foyer, j'ai su que c'était fini pour moi. Et malheureusement, ça l'est pour toi aussi.

\- Mais...

\- Arrête. Dit-elle plus fort d'un ton irrévocable. Accepte. Ce sera plus facile si tu arrêtes de te battre dans le vide. Au fond de toi tu as pris ta décision. Assume-la, comme je l'ai fait. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu lui appartiens. Tu es la Dark Lady. Et comme moi tu es condamnée.

Quelque chose changea dans son regard. De la peine, de la peur ? Elle ne sait pas, mais elle put le ressentir si clairement qu'elle en eut presque le vertige. Ces derniers mots n'étaient pas un avertissement, mais une information.

\- Comment ça ?

Ginerva regarda ses mains. Des mains de femme, de mère, d'épouse, de sorcière... mais des mains tremblantes, usées dont les lignes se bleutaient. Des mains, symbole d'une force, qui se mourait. Et cette réalité, fit dévaler des larmes d'effroi sur ce visage plus âge et plus fort.

\- Il se meurt. Souffla-t-elle torturée. Mon mari se meurt et je suis loin de lui.

\- Qu... quoi ?

\- C'était il y a longtemps, mais la maladie est patiente. Il... il n'y a aucun remède et, moi la seule force vitale extérieure qui lui reste, je suis coincée dans un espace-temps figé. Mon éloignement le tue à petit feu, et... et son état me tue à petit feu aussi. Si je reste ici, il va mourir Ginny, et s'il meurt, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. Je mourrais ! Et si je meurs ici, alors... vous êtes perdu vous aussi. Déclara-t-elle, en essuyant ses larmes silencieuses.

La rousse ne sut plus quoi dire, les yeux exorbités de peur. L'idée que son maître meurt la paralysa sur place, puis après l'image de Magnus s'impose en elle. Non, c'était impossible.

\- Ma... mais... Non ! Il... faut trouver un moyen de...

\- C'est trop tard, il n'a plus aucune chance.

\- Mais, toi ?

Ces mots lui arrachaient la langue, car ils supposaient que Ginerva devrait vivre sans son maître pour les sauver tous.

\- Je suis aussi condamnée que lui.

\- N'y-a-t'il ...

\- Ce n'est pas mon choix Ginny ! Mon corps se meurt tout seul ! C'est un suicide que je ne peux empêcher ou contrer ! Sans lui, je ne suis plus. Je meurs déjà.

\- Mais Magnus ? Il... il sait ?

\- Il sait que son père est malade. Mais pas... pas pour moi... Je ne peux pas lui dire. Sanglota-t-elle détruite. Et toi, tu t'es juste condamnée au même sort que moi. Ton essence même, la vie qui est en toi, mourra. Exactement comme la mienne. Et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Tu seras enfermée dans un corps qui se meurt, incapable de pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit. Tu seras perdue. Je... je suis perdue. Et à cause de moi, vous l'êtes tous.

L'imminence de leur sort lui donna la nausée. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir !

\- Dis-moi quoi faire ! Il y a forcément un moyen d'arrêter ça ! S'il te plaît !

\- Je ne peux rien y faire ! S'écria-t-elle. Il... il est presque déjà mort...

Ces derniers mots semblèrent lui arracher le cœur et avant même que Ginny ne réalise ce qui arrivait, elle la vit s'écrouler en sanglot dans ses bras. Elle s'accrochait à elle, comme à sa jeunesse, sa santé, sa vie, son bonheur, alors qu'elle n'était plus que maladie, mort et bientôt souvenir. Tout son être tremblait de peur et d'un chagrin plus immense que Ginny n'en avait jamais ressenti. Et c'est là que ses propres larmes dévalèrent ses joues à son tour, plus douloureuses et brûlante que jamais.

* * *

Salut à tous ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Les choses s'accélèrent et se resserrent autour de nos personnages ! On se rapproche aussi de la fin ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires, vous êtes super ! Franchement merci beaucoup !

A très vite ! Bisous !


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, hésitante tandis que ses mains se tordaient machinalement derrière son dos. Son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles tandis que le temps s'écoulait sans qu'elle n'esquive le moindre mouvement. Déjà plus d'une dizaine de minute qu'elle se trouvait devant cette porte en bois ciselée. Déjà plus d'une dizaine de minute que tous ses vieux réflexes lui hurlaient de s'enfuir, et pourtant elle n'y parvenait pas. Sa conscience le lui interdisait et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle en avait envie. Revoir toutes ses images de la bataille et de leur vie ici, lui avait fait réaliser sa négligence sur pas mal de chose. Tout s'était passé si vite... Son enlèvement, sa torture, et les mangemorts l'avaient complètement distraite de ces vraies préoccupations. La première était sans aucun doute son fils, Kai. Elle n'avait pas compris l'ampleur de son mal, elle n'avait pas réalisé sa douleur. Et elle en payait le prix aujourd'hui. Il l'avait repoussé. A juste titre selon elle. Elle n'avait pas à s'interposer ; il n'était pas un enfant. Et elle devait accepter que non, il n'était pas non plus innocent. Le sang de Bellatrix n'était pas le premier qu'il avait fait couler, tout comme le fait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été une victime dans sa vie. Kai était un homme, responsable et torturé. Et elle devait l'accepter, peu importe sa peine, sa peur ou ses propres convictions. Elle, savait pertinemment que lui et Scorpius seraient ses seules raisons de vivre dans un futur proche, (le sujet de Drago étant encore légèrement en suspension à l'heure actuelle). Et elle refusait de perdre l'un d'entre eux. Kai était ce qu'il était. Elle devait s'y faire. Peu importe le sang sur ses mains, les siennes n'étaient pas propres non plus. Elle aurait souhaité aller le voir mais Scorpius le lui avait déconseillé. Mieux valait qu'il reste un peu seul après les derniers événements. Pourtant, il n'était pas le seul à tourmenter ses pensées. Car une image plus brillante que les autres avait attiré son attention dans l'esprit de Lucius. Celle d'un Drago Malfoy la décrochant des ronces de son père, les mains en sang, et le visage grimaçant. Malgré la douleur il ne l'avait pas lâché. Malgré son père, il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Malgré leurs haines mutuelles depuis des années, il l'avait sauvée. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé avant tous les autres. Elle ne l'avait pas remercié. Et pourtant, elle l'avait vu la regarder. Quelque chose avait changé dans ses yeux, dans son attitude, sa façon de la voir au quotidien. L'absence de mépris peut-être ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais voulais savoir. Elle voulait le voir. Aussi c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se triturait les mains depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure devant sa chambre à lui et à Blaise. La peur lui donnait presque mal au ventre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru visiter Drago Malfoy de sa propre volonté... comme quoi, tout finissait par arriver un jour. La gorge asséchée par un stresse qu'elle n'aurait su contrôler, l'agacement prit le dessus et, dans un coup d'adrénaline, on entendit l'écho de son poing contre le bois résonner dans le couloir désert. Une éternité. Puis deux, s'écoulèrent dans le silence de sa respiration hachée. Elle aurait tout donner pour faire marche arrière mais entendit des pas, puis une voix. La poignée s'abaissa dans un grincement et le visage étonnement souriant de Blaise apparût. Bien entendu, sa joie se transforma en un choc facial profond, qu'il la fit presque sourire. Effectivement, elle devait bien être la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir devant sa porte.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non... je... j'aurais voulu parler à Mal… Drago. Je voudrais parler à Drago.

Les yeux du métis s'agrandirent tandis qu'Hermione eu l'impression d'avaler des lames de couteaux. Elle l'avait appelé Drago. Par Merlin, que son nom sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche. Comme un enfant non habitué à dire un gros mot. Elle avait l'impression que ses lèvres n'y croyaient pas elles-mêmes. Blaise se tut pendant plusieurs secondes, incapable d'articuler devant elle, avant de brusquement déclarer.

\- Je crois que je vais allez voir si les barges sont toujours aussi bien attachés.

Le malaise était présent, mais la moquerie dans le regard de Blaise l'était bien plus. Son sourire incrédule la fit rougir tandis qu'elle le regardait partir à grandes enjambées, mais il disparut bien vite quand un autre visage apparût dans la lumière. Ses cheveux brillaient, complètement mouillés, tandis que des gouttes perlaient à leurs extrémités. Son t-shirt collait légèrement à sa peau, moulant son torse qui sembla brusquement imposant à la jeune femme. Il devait sortir de la douche, et était habillé tel un simple un moldu. Le choc de cette vue lui fit perdre un instant ses mots et le bleu de ses yeux lui refléta une surprise partagée. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de tenir encore sur ses jambes.

\- Granger ?

\- Malfoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pour la première fois, leur échange n'était pas agressif. Un changement de ton qui leur sembla tous deux surréalistes, mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. La gêne était trop présente pour cela.

\- Je... je tenais à m'excuser. Dit-elle soudainement.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et je me suis comportée comme une ingrate, alors que tu as renié ton père pour moi. Sans toi je serais sûrement morte dans ce couloir, alors... merci.

Elle avait l'impression de courir au soleil. Ses joues étaient roses, son souffle irrégulier et la fièvre lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle avait l'impression d'être ridicule, mais elle se tut, ses mains toujours agitées dans son dos. Drago la regarda avec désappointement, puis gravité. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle vienne. Surtout pas pour ça.

\- C'est un idiot. Dit-il finalement. J'ai tenté de tuer plus d'une fois, alors te sauver des griffes de mon père était... la moindre des choses. Et puis il s'agissait de notre survie à tous. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

\- Si. Soutint-elle. Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir !

\- Et affronter la colère du maître, de Potter, des deux Weasley ? Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Je ne suis pas fou. Et puis, Kai et Scorp ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.

C'était la première qu'il évoquait leurs fils devant elle, et ces mots, même s'ils étaient teintés de son orgueil habituel, la touchèrent. Inconsciemment, ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à ses mains, elles aussi bandées. Le souvenir de lui, la peau en sang lui revînt, juste avant celle de Kai recouvertes de rouge. Un frisson la secoua.

\- Oui et bien... merci quand même. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état serait Bellatrixe aujourd'hui, si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi...

\- Kai tient d'elle, tu sais ?

Ces mots la coupèrent dans son élan, et son cœur se serra. Elle n'osa pas répondre et baissa la tête tandis qu'il s'accouda à l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches.

\- Je sais que tu refuses de le voir.

\- Je le vois ! S'énerva-t-elle. Je... je le vois, crois-moi.

\- Pas comme moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que s'est censé vouloir dire ?!

\- Que tu ne connais que Kai. Moi, je connais ma Tante. Dit-il gravement.

\- Au cas où tu aurais oublié un détail, je la connais aussi ! J'ai goûté à ses Doloris pas plus tard qu'il y a trois jours !

\- Tu ne connais que ça d'elle. Moi j'ai grandi avec. Je vu d'elle le pire... des choses que tu n'oserais même pas imaginer et qui ferait ressembler tes tortures à une promenade de santé. Je sais comment elle fonctionne, je connais ses instincts, ses réflexes. Kai est comme elle. Bien plus que tu ne le pense, ou que lui-même ne veuille le croire. Tu l'as élevé, et il est certainement beaucoup moins dérangé et plus droit qu'elle grâce à toi, mais un Lestrange reste un Lestrange, Granger. Tu l'as peut-être sauvé, mais tu ne pourras pas le changer.

\- Je sais... mais la question n'est pas ce que je ressens, mais ce que lui ressent ! Je veux dire... je... je suis censé être sa mère et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être larguée avec lui !

Les mots s'enchaînèrent à des sanglots refoulés et elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas les laisser exploser. Pleurer, se plaindre ou gindre ne servirait à rien, surtout devant lui.

\- Tout le monde l'est. Dit-il à son tour.

\- Je... je suis désolé que tu doives voir ton père dans cet état.

\- Il mérite ce qui lui arrive. Mon père est un monstre, et je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Disons que j'ai eu de la chance, j'aurais pu me retrouver à sa place.

\- Tu n'es pas comme lui !

\- Tien donc ? Et c'est miss je sais tout qui l'a vu dans sa boule de cristal ? La torture te rend amnésique Granger. Je te signale que c'est moi qui m'occupait de te tourmenter à Poudlard, que j'ai failli tuer Dumbledor que j'essayais de te tuer toi et tes amis pendant la guerre, et que c'est moi et famille, qui avons fait de ta vie un enfer. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses me juger différemment de mon père.

\- Les choses... étaient différentes. Tu étais différent maintenant.

\- Différent ? Encore une chose que j'apprends. Ricana-t-il amusé.

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- Et en quoi le grand et méchant Drago Malfoy a-t-il donc tant changé ? Que je t'insulte dans les couloirs te manque ?

\- Personne ne touche à ma famille. Dit-elle brusquement.

Son sourire s'évapora dans la seconde. Elle savait. Et sa pâleur s'accentue.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ce que tu as dit à ton père. C'est ce que tu as dit en me sauvant la vie. L'ancien Drago n'aurait pas lever le petit doigt pour moi. L'ancien Drago ne m'aurait jamais considéré comme autre chose qu'une sang de bourbe. Et pourtant... tu m'as choisi moi, face à ton père. Tu as choisi Scorpius et Kai par la même occasion, tu nous as choisi tous les trois.

\- Ce sont mes fils !

\- Et moi ? Que suis-je ?

\- Ne commence pas Granger... gronda-t-il.

\- Cela revient au même ! En me sauvant, tu as sauvé la famille que nous formerons plus tard. Tu... tu as sauvé notre futur.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu cherches !? S'agaça-t-il brusquement.

\- A comprendre !

\- Je t'ai sauvé parce que ça les aurait détruits de te perdre ! Parce qu'ils ne seraient jamais venus au monde, et que oui, je n'aurais jamais connu le bonheur d'une vraie famille ! C'est là ce que tu veux entendre ?!

Hermione ne répondit pas. La gêne avait repris ses joues. Il ne reniait pas le futur qu'ils risquaient d'avoir ensemble. Il ne s'obstinait pas à vouloir protéger leurs enfants de son sang impur. Il l'acceptait.

\- Mon père ne signifie rien comparé à ... à mes... nos futurs enfants. Grimaça-t-il. Je suis peut-être un connard, et un monstre comme mon père mais je ne suis certainement pas comme ma tante. Mes fils comptent à mes yeux. Ma famille compte. Et que je le veuille ou non, tu en fais définitivement parti alors...

\- Merci.

\- Je t'ai dit que...

\- Merci Drago. Vraiment.

La sincérité qu'il lut dans le soulagement heureux de son regard, il fit abandonner sa bataille. La miss je sais tout semblait toujours avoir le dernier mot en fin de compte. Fatigué, il soupira. Cette femme finirait par avoir sa peau.

\- Pas de quoi. Souffla-t-il finalement à demie-voix.

Son sourire lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, mais il n'en montra rien. A la place, il fit semblant de fermer la porte avant de la suive du regard dans le couloir. Mieux valait être prudent après ce qui était arrivé, se disait-il, pourtant, il ne crut pas lui-même à cette excuse et s'affala sur son lit, achevé.

* * *

Ginny haletait. Son souffle n'arrivait pas à se calmer depuis les aveux que Ginerva lui avait faîte. Son cœur lui faisait mal dans la poitrine si bien qu'elle aussi, avait l'impression de mourir sur place. Son ventre se tordait sous ses bras mais elle n'avait plus rien à vomir depuis longtemps. Tout autour d'elle s'écroulait. Ses espoirs, ses convictions, ses nouvelles résolutions... tout. Et tout ça à cause d'elle. Ginerva lui avait tout expliqué. Comment le fait d'invoquer un Hurleur avait un prix à payer. Comment cette magie était la plus noir de toute. Comment elle finissait par se nourrir de la vie de celui qui l'invoquait. Comment ce phénomène était irréversible. Et comment Son maître savait par avance ce qui l'attendait en agissant ainsi. Il s'était consciemment sacrifié pour les sauver, et mourrait. Et cette réalité lui crevait la poitrine. Ginerva n'avait pas pu quitter sa chambre, trop faible, mais elle, elle n'avait pas pu rester en place. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas quand le plus grand et destructeur amour de sa vie périssait lentement dans le futur. Pas quand elle savait que son double du futur mourrait aussi. Pas quand elle savait que sa mort les condamnerait tous... son maître, son fils, sa famille, ses amis... Tous. Non. Non c'est impossible. Et Magnus qui ne se doutait de rien. Ni de perdre sa mère, ou de l'éminence de la mort de son père... Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas maintenant. Sa crise de panique la faisait trembler comme une feuille et elle s'accrochait presque au mur du couloir pour avancer. Elle devait trouver un moyen, trouver une astuce, une faille dans cette fatalité. Mais surtout, elle devait le voir et lui parler. Il devait l'aider à comprendre et arranger cette horreur. Elle mit bien une demi-heure avant d'arriver en face de la Grande Salle, et pria pour trouver Voldemort ici. Elle n'avait pas la force d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors qu'elle peinait à ouvrir les portes, elle perçut les cris de Bellatrixe dans sa tourmente et n'en fut jamais autant soulagée. Il était là, à essayer une nouvelle fois sa pâte de rêve sur l'esprit de ses mangemorts. Tous deux semblaient épuisés, et n'arrivaient même plus à parler. Ils ne pouvaient que crier dans le défilé de leurs misérables vies. Le maître en revanche était franchement mécontent. Aucun indice concret ne ressortait de leurs souvenirs, aucune véritable indication ou localisation. Juste un néant noir et froid. Et l'échec faisait briller le sang dans ses yeux. La veine de son front palpitait sous sa sueur, tandis qu'il s'acharnait vainement. Ginny pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son sang en train de bouillir sous sa peau, la rage ayant pris possession de ses veines. Alors qu'elle s'avançait, elle fut surprise de voir Blaise, les yeux plissés devant le spectacle auquel il assistait. C'est lui qui la remarqua le premier.

\- Ginny ?

Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne ne pouvait. Pas maintenant. Le maître se tourna brusquement vers elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, comme s'il sortait de trans. Le voir ne fit qu'amplifier la douleur de la vérité qu'elle détenait. L'imaginer mourir lui retournait les entrailles. Blaise parla mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Son esprit était focalisé sur son maître, sur l'échéance à venir, le dilemme et l'urgence. L'urgence. Tellement d'urgence.

\- Blaise, laisse nous seuls s'il te plaît.

Son ton était pressé, et les inquiéta tous deux. Gêné par une telle requête de la part de la rousse, il regarda Jedusor, puis les mangemorts, sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Il y a un pr...

\- Zabinni ! Tonna t'elle les mains encore plus tremblantes. S'il te plaît. Laisse-nous.

Blaise déglutit et le maître haussa un sourcil. La Dark Lady avait parlé. Sans demander son reste, Blaise baissa la tête et parti une nouvelle fois à grandes enjambées, le regard légèrement effrayé par l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. A croire que plus rien ne tournait rond avec elle et Hermione. La porte claqua dans son dos et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, les mangemorts présents ne comptant pas à ses yeux. Quand elle rencontra le regard surpris et teinté d'incompréhension de son maître, elle eut l'impression d'être au bord de l'apocalypse. Comme si une météorite géante allait s'écraser sur eux d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Si tu viens te plaindre de l'ordre que j'ai donné à Kai ce n'est pas la peine. Granger, Magnus et Scorpius m'ont assez pris la tête comme ça. Dit-il en retournant contempler sa pâte de rêve défectueuse à ses yeux.

\- Je... je ne viens pas pour ça. Souffla-t-elle anxieuse.

Dans le silence de la respiration hachée de la rousse, Lucius et Bellatrixe relevèrent la tête, à moitié inconscients. Quelque chose de plus d'irréel se déroulait. Une conversation entre leur maître et une traître à son sang.

\- Alors quoi ?! Parle. J'ai beaucoup à faire.

Ils allaient mourir. Ils allaient tous mourir. Lui. Leur fils. Tout le monde. Ils étaient condamnés. Tous condamnés. Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Elle resta plantée là, prostrée, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur tandis qu'il attendait, dos à elle, impatient. Face à son étrange mutisme il se retourna agacé mais se figea quand il senti son effroi. Il n'en avait jamais senti de tel chez elle, pas même quand Hermione s'était faîte enlever. Sa pâleur faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs.

\- Ginerva. Dit-il plus fort comme pour la réveiller. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Bellatrix s'éveilla brusquement à l'appel du nom de la jeune femme. Un élan de vie l'habitat soudainement, animé par une incompréhension jalouse. Le maître s'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Elle ne savait pas mais le vit s'avancer vers elle. Ginny bégaya mais ne put parler. Ce n'est que quand il fut face à elle, qu'elle trouva la force d'articuler entre deux souffles.

\- Je... je crois que les mangemorts ne sont plus... ne sont plus le seul problème que nous ayons.

\- Magnus ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non... non... ça concerne tout le monde...

Sa voix se coupa dans une exclamation de douleur qu'elle ne put retenir. Pliée en deux, le visage déformé, elle senti son corps s'embraser d'un mal qui n'avait fait que croître depuis que Ginerva lui avait parlé. Son mal. Elle avait cru que sa fière n'était dû qu'à son bain trop chaud, mais quelque chose d'autre la rongeait. La même chose qui rongeait l'âme de son double. Elle pouvait la sentir mourir. Se sentir mourir. Et par la même occasion, elle pouvait percevoir la mort prochaine de son maître. Le temps se jouait d'eux, encore une fois. Paniqué de la voir ainsi, il la rattrapa quand ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Les mangemorts qui assistaient à la scène, le virent la porter jusqu'à un siège. Ses tremblements ne firent que croître.

\- Il faut... il faut empêcher ça !

\- Empêcher quoi ?! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Elle meurt... je la sens... Bafouilla-t-elle. C'est trop tard...

Un autre cri de douleur la fit tomber au sol. C'était comme être arraché de soi-même. C'était affreux. Et des larmes de douleurs perlaient de ses yeux. Voldemort l'assit avec force et prit son visage en coupe, le regard franchement inquiet.

\- Qui meurt ? Concentre-toi ! Qui meurt ?! Hurla-t-il.

\- Toi... ton futur meurt. Et... et elle aussi. Ginerva... meurt aussi. On est tous perdu...

* * *

Ginny comprit qu'elle avait perdu connaissance quand elle s'éveilla brusquement dans la Grande Salle, allongée sur les genoux d'Hermione, son frère à son chevet. Le corps douloureux, ils l'entendirent gémir en grimaçant, avant de tous s'agiter autour d'elle, soulagés de la voir reprendre vie devant eux. A sa grande surprise, tout le monde était là, mais tous avaient un visage grave. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser pourquoi. Le mal dans sa poitrine n'avait pas disparu, et pour cause, Ginerva était là elle aussi, mais toujours inconsciente et dans les bras d'un Magnus défait, dépité par une réalité qu'il ne croyait pas possible. A ses côtés, Scorpius et Kai retenaient à grande peine l'émotion qui leur tenait le cœur. Leur deuxième mère agonisait devant eux, sans qu'ils ne puissent y faire quoi que ce soit. Les mangemorts étaient toujours là eux aussi, et avait repris quelques couleurs mais personne ne les remarquait plus. Ils faisaient pour ainsi dire partir des meubles.

\- Ginny ? Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va ? Demanda prudemment Hermione en la voyant se redresser.

\- Tu es restée évanouie une heure. Dit Ron inquiet.

\- Une heure !

\- Je leur ai dit, ce que tu m'as dit. S'éleva la voix de Voldemort non loin. Et je crois que des explications s'imposent.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, comme si elle détenait toutes les réponses mais la vérité était qu'elle était aussi perdue qu'eux. A la différence qu'elle, ne faisait pas que voir mourir Ginerva, elle pouvait aussi la sentir partir peu à peu. Son corps lui faisait mal, son cœur lui faisait mal, réfléchir lui faisait mal... le simple fait de respirer lui semblait surhumain. Sa tête pesait lourd sur ses épaules, son dos craquait à chaque mouvement, sa bouche pâteuse lui donnait encore plus envie de vomir tandis que ses entrailles se tordaient en elle. Oui, elle avait bien l'impression de mourir. Devant son état, c'est le vieux Drago qui, à la surprise générale, brisa le silence.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on devrait faire face à tout ça de sitôt... Dit-il d'in ton grave et désolé. Je suis navré de la tournure de la situation, ce n'était pas... pas prévu.

\- Faire face à quoi ?! S'impatienta Voldemort.

\- Ouai... J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ma sœur et son double du futur sont à l'article de la mort. Insista Ron.

\- Quoi ? Coupa Magnus incrédule. Attends, tu...tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Papa ? C'est vrai ?

\- Oui... Dit-il les yeux baissés.

\- Alors quoi ?! Elle est vraiment en train de mourir parce que mon père est malade ?!

\- Malade ? Intervînt Voldemort.

\- Magnus, ce n'est... ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

\- Attendez deux minutes, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Voldemort est malade ? Dans le futur ? Demanda Harry complètement largué par cette hypothèse surréaliste.

On vit des regards en coin s'échanger entre les voyageurs puis des soupirs de résiliations. Il n'y avait plus à rien à cacher quand la mort se trouvait sur le pas de la porte...

\- Oui. Souffla Magnus en se relevant. Tu es malade. La... la magie noire te ronge et te tues à petit feu depuis des années maintenant. Au début, ça a commencé par une légère tétanie de la main droite, puis de la gauche. Les sortilèges de guérison n'ont jamais marché et n'ont fait que ralentir la propagation du mal mais... tu as fini par avoir du mal à te déplacer, à bouger, puis des crises ont commencées à apparaître. D'abord légères, puis de plus en plus fortes et douloureuses. Tu as refusé de nous dire ce qui t'arrivais pendant très longtemps. Même maman n'était pas au courant, seulement Hermione. C'était elle qui te soignais la plupart du temps. Et puis un jour, Kathy l'a su, en t'écoutant derrière la porte de ton bureau. Elle avait 12 ans, et Maman venait juste de t'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte d'Elias. Autant dire que ça a été un choc pour tout le monde. On a cru qu'on pourrait trouver un remède mais il s'est avéré que tu te savais déjà condamné depuis longtemps.

Chaque mot de Magnus filait tel des lames en pleine poitrine de Voldemort. Ce discours ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible. Il était Immortel. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ! Il ne pouvait mourir ! Pas par la Magie Noire qui plus est ! Non ! C'était une blague orchestrée par Merlin lui-même ! Cela devait être ça !

\- Le jour où tu as invoqué le Hurleur pour nous sauver elle et moi, tu as compris que cela allait te coûter cher. Dit Kai. Tu savais mais tu l'as quand même fait. Et tu en as payer le prix pendant des années. Les Hurleurs détruisent toute vie sur son passage et se suicident. Ils se dévorent, meurent en s'autodétruisant. Ils s'attaquent eux-mêmes à la vie qu'ils portent, car vivre est presque contraire à leurs natures. En, en invoquant un, tu as initié cette magie en toi. Et depuis elle n'a jamais cessé de te détruire de l'intérieur, de t'ôter lentement la vie. Tel était le prix à payer.

\- Mais il n'était jamais question que ma mère meurt aussi ! S'exclama Magnus furieux.

\- C'était son souhait Magnus. Dit simplement Drago, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Tu savais qu'elle était mourante elle aussi ! Souffla son fils dépité.

\- Pas au début. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Mais quand l'état du maître s'est dégradé, elle... elle a compris. Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Mais... mais ce n'est pas logique, la magie du Hurleur ne devrait pas l'atteindre, si ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec le Hurleur. Non... c'est bien compliqué. Quand elle a rejoint le maître, il en a fait d'elle sa femme, son égale, mais aussi un horcruxs. Nagini en est le symbole. Avoir une partie de son âme intacte, non affectée par la magie noire, lui a permis de retarder la maladie mais aussi d'être assez fort pour stabiliser son état. Mais, maintenant qu'elle est loin, très loin de lui... son corps s'affaiblit de plus en plus. Sans elle a ses côtés pour lui fournir assez de force vitale, il ne va pas tarder à périr et elle avec. Si le maître meurt, alors son essence mourra à elle aussi.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens ! La magie des horcrucxs devrait me garder en vie !

\- Peut-être survivras-tu à travers le morceau d'âme de Ginny, mais tu seras décharné, n'ayant plus de réceptacle et perdu dans un lieu sans espace-temps. Cela ne t'avancera pas à grand-chose.

\- Il n'est pas question d'Horcrucxs mais de ma mère ! Peut-elle ou pas survivre ?! S'énerva Magnus.

\- Pas que nous sachions. Souffla Drago. Nous avons tout essayé depuis longtemps.

\- Je... je la sens. Gémit Ginny le souffle court. Je sens son corps, mourir...

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle... elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Que la distance le tuait lui, mais que sa mort la tuait elle. Elle a dit que son corps mourrait sans qu'elle ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Que c'était un suicide...

\- Il y a forcément un moyen !

\- On pourrait la plonger dans le coma ! Dit Kai. Elle ne pourrait pas mourir !

\- On n'a pas de Mandragore. Dit Hermione. Et en faire pousser prendrait trop de temps.

\- Alors quoi ? On ne va pas la laisser mourir ! Je risque de perdre mon père, il est hors de question que je perde ma mère dans la même journée ! Hurla le jeune jedusor, les joues rouges.

-Magnus, ta mère...

\- A fait un terrible erreur en me cachant la vérité ! Je suis l'aîné ! Elle aurait dû me faire confiance pour ce secret !

\- Elle ne voulait pas que tu essaies de la sauver ! Dit Drago. Elle se sait condamnée depuis presque aussi longtemps que ton père.

\- On pourrait la renvoyer grâce à la faille ?

Ces quelques mots de Harry suffirent à souffler un immense silence dans la grande salle. Personne ne sut sur le coup, quoi répondre.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- La faille ! S'exclama-t-il comme si cela tombait sous le sens. On pourrait la jeter dedans !

\- Tu veux jeter ma mère mourante dans un trou ouvert sur l'espace-temps ?!

\- La faille peut s'ouvrir n'importe où et n'importe quand ! On ne l'a vu que comme un moyen pour les autres d'entrer, mais ça pourrait aussi bien être un moyen de sortir ! Si elle arrive à retourner dans son époque à temps, ni elle ni... j'espérais ne jamais dire ça... Voldemort, ne mourra ! Ils seraient en vie et tout reprendrait son court normal !

\- Depuis quand Harry Potter se sent d'humeur charitable pour Ginny Weasley ? Demanda Scorpuis suspicieux. Tu la déteste pour t'avoir trahi.

\- Non ! Je... j'ai beau ne pas cautionner certains de ses choix je refuse de la laisser mourir. C'est mon amie. Et puis je ne veux pas de cet avenir ! De ces guerres, de ces mensonges, trahisons, morts... j'en... j'en ai assez de me battre. Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne changera ce que j'ai pu vous faire, et sincèrement, je regrette que vous ayez dû endurer de telles choses. Dit-il aux voyageurs du futur. Mais j'aimerais... j'aimerais que les choses changent, et le meilleur moyen est que l'on rentre tous chez nous, sains et saufs.

\- Si on oublie la possibilité d'atterrir à peu près n'importe quand, n'importe où, que le voyage pourrait nous tuer et encore plus perturber l'espace-temps déjà extrêmement fragilisé par notre faute. Dit Hermione sceptique.

\- Les risques sont... et bien... plus qu'élevés ! A ce stade c'est presque du suicide. Dit Blaise.

\- On n'a pas d'autre choix, dans tous les cas elle est en train de mourir et nous manquons de temps. Insista le survivant.

\- On n'a pas de choix tout court Potter. Calme ta joie et tes beaux discours, nous n'irons nul part. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve cette maudite faille. Sa localisation est un mystère et on ne peut pas dire que ces deux cracmols m'ait été d'une quelconque utilité. Tempéra Voldemort.

\- Ils faut essayer ! Si elle meurt ici, on est tous morts. Dit le roux.

\- On n'a plus rien à perdre.

\- Désolé, mais vous êtes sérieux ? Vous voulez parier sur un coup de chance et sauter dans un trou béant ouvert sur un espace-temps incontrôlable ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Même si on y survit, on pourrait atterrir dans des époques différentes. S'inquiéta Drago.

\- Tu préfères vivre dans le futur ou mourir aujourd'hui, Malfoy ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais grimaça. Personne n'avait envie de sauter sur un trou d'obscurité froide et mortuaire. Mais personne n'avait de meilleure idée, ou d'autres alternatives à proposer. Le suicide, pensa Voldemort, était peut-être plus sage que d'attendre la mort ? En utilisant la faille ils avaient une chance de survivre, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas en restant ici sans rien faire. Il n'aimait décidément pas la tournure des choses. Mais n'avait pas d'autre choix lui non plus.

\- On pourrait, essayer...

Le choc de voir Voldemort se plier à un plan d'Harry Potter, fit comprendre à tous le caractère urgent et apocalyptique de la situation. Merlin lui-même n'y aurait pas cru.

\- Mais il faut trouver la faille avant qu'elle ne meure. Continua-t-il.

\- Et bien... on va vraiment tous mourir. Marmonna Kai dépité par la scène.

\- D'accord, mais comment on fait ça ? Comment on trouve cette faille ? Demanda Blaise.

Les têtes se tournèrent d'elles-mêmes vers les deux mangemorts sanguinolents au fond de la pièce. A cet instant, Lucius regretta de ne pas être mort.

\- J'imagine qu'on peut réessayer. Soupira Voldemort. Mais cette fois, je vais avoir besoin de...

\- Je m'en occupe. Tonna Kai de lui-même, baguette en main. Il est temps qu'on en finisse.

* * *

Voilà tout le monde ! Cela se resserre autour de nos personnages ! J'espère que ça vous plaît, ne vous en faîte pas, ce n'est pas encore la fin mais seulement les prémices, beaucoup de rebondissements sont à venir ! Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me donner vos avis.

Merci à tous ceux qui à chaque chapitre, m'envoie un message, c'est tellement agréable, vous êtes super, vraiment merci beaucoup !

A très vite ! Bisous !


	34. Chapter 34

-Kai !

-Je ne veux même pas en parler, claqua-t-il tandis qu'Hermione se précipitait devant lui.

-Non, attends !

-Je sais déjà ce que tu risques de me dire ! s'énerva-t-il. Et je ne veux pas l'entendre... La vie de tout le monde est en jeu !

Hermione déglutit face au visage torturé de son fils. Baguette en main, il s'apprêtait à faire endurer le pire aux Mangemorts pour avoir plus d'informations sur la faille, peu importe les conséquences. Il s'était résigné à devenir le maître de leurs cauchemars, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Aussi, il la fuyait pour ne pas l'entendre le lui dire, pour ne pas la décevoir, pour ne pas qu'elle assiste à ça, pour ne pas qu'elle le voit comme le monstre que tout le monde avait vu en lui, dès sa naissance.

-Laisse-moi passer ! dit-il.

-Hermione, on n'a pas le choix, renchérit Ron, lui aussi loin d'être favorable à cette idée malgré tout.

-Là n'est pas la question ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Alors quoi ?!

-Je ne te laisserai pas le faire seul !

Ce fut bien la dernière chose que les sorciers s'attendirent à entendre. Voir Hermione Granger faire barrage pour avoir l'honneur de torturer quelqu'un ? Non, il y avait autre chose. Une chose que personne ne comprit à part Drago, dont les poings se serrèrent d'angoisse. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser affronter cette épreuve seule. Elle voulait lui montrer que malgré les erreurs, elle resterait à ses côtés ; que malgré les horreurs, elle le soutiendrait ; que même malgré lui, elle serait toujours là. Et c'est ce qui brillait dans son regard : de la peur, de l'angoisse, mais une forte volonté, du ravalement de fierté et du courage… beaucoup de courage ; et Merlin savait qu'elle en avait besoin pour affronter les pupilles ébènes de son fils. Elles la fixaient avec autant d'interrogation que de colère. Un regard qui, pourtant, ne la fit pas flancher.

-Je refuse que tu les torture seul, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

-Hermione, tu es sûre de…, intervient Harry.

-Tu es folle ! s'exclama Kai en coupant Harry dans son élan. C'est hors de question !

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres Kai ! Ni dans ce monde, ni dans aucun autre !

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisamment dur comme ça ?! Tu veux en rajouter ?

-Je veux t'aider !

-A quoi ?! A torturer ma mère ? A ne pas la tuer ? A ne pas devenir le monstre que tu as peur que je devienne ?! cria-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre !

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-Me crois-tu donc aveugle à ce point ?!, s'indigna-t-elle. Je sais que tu souffres de cette situation ! Je sais que si tu le pouvais, tu serais déjà en train de lui arracher la tête ! Je sais que c'est que tu as toujours voulu ! Je sais que cela fait partie de toi ! Et il est hors de question que je te laisse affronter ça tout seul, tu m'entends ?

Kai ne sut plus quoi dire et soupira, enragé. Cette conversation intervenait au pire moment, et tous les regardaient avec des yeux inquiets. Scorpius avait même déjà sorti sa baguette par mesure de sécurité.

-Bien que ce drama familial soit des plus divertissant, il serait judicieux que vous vous mettiez d'accord. Le temps presse, vos règlements de compte devront attendre, dit Voldemort, toujours penché sur sa pâte de rêve et totalement désintéressé par la situation.

-Pousse toi, gronda Kai en s'adressant à sa future mère. S'il te plaît.

-Non.

-Hermione, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de les laisser faire, continua le vieux Drago, de plus en plus lessivé par la tournure des événements.

Elle ne répondit pas mais ne bougea pas non plus, plus décidée que jamais à faire ce qui fallait pour une fois.

-Ne m'oblige pas...

-A quoi ?!

-Hermione !

-J'ai dit non.

-Je suis d'accord, intervînt brusquement le jeune Drago, les suspendant dans leurs cris.

-Quoi ? hallucina Blaise.

-Elle devrait rester. Et moi aussi, continua-t-il en s'avançant à son tour, tout en évitant le regard de son père.

-C'est une blague j'espère…, souffla son meilleur ami.

-Les projections sont plus fortes avec un rapport affectif. Hermione est la bête noire de Bellatrix et je suis récemment devenu celle de mon père, expliqua-t-il calmement. Quoi que tu fasses Kai, nous restons.

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée de le voir rester auprès elle. Et pour cause : il la soutenait. Il allait l'aider. Pour leur fils.

-C'est hors de...

-Ça peut marcher, dit Jedusor. On doit faire vite, toute l'aide peut être utile.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa-t-il.

Mais le Maître ne lui répondit pas, agacé. A la place, il examina une dernière fois Ginevra, puis jeta un long regard à Ginny, qui ne suivait rien de la scène, de nouveau tordue de douleur, la tête enfouie dans un cousin pour retenir ses cris.

-Magnus, Scorpius, emportez-les dans une chambre et veillez sur elles. Je ne veux personne d'autre ici. Les autres, continuez les recherches dans le château, nous devons trouver cette fichue faille.

Face à la figure choquée de Kai, tous s'activèrent, heureux de partir. Ron transporta sa sœur à la suite de Magnus, sous le regard soucieux et la mâchoire serrée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis, d'autres équipes menées par Blaise et le futur Drago se formèrent très vite. Tous s'éclipsèrent rapidement de la Grande Salle, sans oublier de jeter un regard inquiet à Hermione. Elle n'avait pas bougé, Drago à ses côtés, et n'allait pas se défiler. Kai la fixait avec sévérité et tristesse. L'un de ses cauchemars se réalisait encore : qu'elle, sa mère de cœur, ne le voie sous le joug de la folie meurtrière de sa mère biologique, qu'elle ne voie les ressemblances, qu'il avait tant tenté de masquer entre eux.

-S'il te plaît Hermione... Ne fais pas ça, supplia-t-il, fou de colère et d'angoisse.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu ne le feras pas seul !

-Tu es folle ! s'emporta-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un table basse.

-Je suis ta mère ! tonna-t-elle alors plus fort que lui, ulcérée par son comportement. Rien ne pourra jamais le changer ! Que ce soit le sang, la magie, ton attitude, ou Bellatrix elle-même !

L'agressivité et la force de ces mots réussirent à le figer dans sa folie imaginaire. Il la regarda, fière et intransigeante, lui tenir tête, tandis que ces réflexes d'enfant le firent taire devant elle.

-Alors je te le redis ! Tu n'affronteras pas ça tout seul ! poursuit-elle, cette fois plus enragée que lui. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je serais là ! Toujours là ! Parce que c'est mon rôle d'être là ! Parce que tu es mon fils et que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je me fiche de savoir de qui tu tiens, ce que tu as fais ou ce que tu feras ! Je serais toujours là, parce que c'est ça, aimer : c'est accepter l'autre pour qui il est !

Kai ne dit rien, pétrifié face à la figure rose de colère et essoufflée de sa mère. Pourtant, il senti son cœur s'alourdir et se retînt de tomber sous son poids. Le bois de sa baguette lui faisait mal à la main, tant il la serrait dans son poing.

-Oui, toi Malakaï Aleksander, tu es un Lestrange et un Black. Mais tu es aussi un Malfoy et un Granger ! Et je t'aime, peu importe le nombre de noms que tu as ! Peu importe de qui tu tiens ton nez, tes yeux, ou ton sale caractère ! Alors s'il te plaît pour l'amour du ciel... Laisse moi t'aider.

Elle était désespérée et lui aussi. Peut-être était-ce là d'où tout venait ? Un enfant accident, non voulu et haï de tous depuis son premier souffle, trouvé par une femme détruite par la vie et n'ayant plus foi en ce que lui avait fait tout perdre. Là était le commencement de leur histoire. Et tout recommençait encore. Alors qu'il lui faisait face, Kai ne put empêcher la chaleur de son amour pour sa mère de réchauffer son cœur meurtri. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il le savait. Car au fond, il avait toujours le sentiment d'être cet enfant qu'on allait jeter à la mort. Et comme toujours, elle était la seule à le rattraper. Mais ce qu'il ignorait était à quel point elle, avait besoin de lui. Il l'empêchait de perdre foi en la vie. Il était sa lumière et l'avoir trouvé avait ouvert les yeux à Hermione. On ne se rend compte qu'on vit dans le noir que quand l'on voit une étincelle pour la première fois. Kai en était une pour elle. Et elle ne le laisserait pas s'éteindre.  
Alors que le silence retombait, le jeune homme capitula sans répondre.

Drago, face à cette scène, comprit qu'il avait bien fait de renier son père. Il n'aurait, pour rien au monde, voulu perdre l'amour qui s'était dégagé de leurs cris.

* * *

Ginny regarda son lit, nauséeuse et plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Déjà une heure qu'elle était allongée, à se retourner dans ses draps, retenant ses cris pour n'alerter personne ; déjà une heure qu'on n'avait pas de nouvelle sur ce qu'il se passait dans la Grande Salle ; déjà une heure qu'elle se demandait quand elle allait mourir. Elle savait que la mort de Ginevra ne la tuerait pas vraiment, mais elle sentirai sa mort comme si elle était la sienne. Et cette sensation la pétrifiait d'horreur. Se sentir mourir alors qu'on est en vie... un paradoxe qui ne devrait même pas exister. Aussi, c'est sur ses jambes tremblantes qu'elle s'était levée, tout en ravalant la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge. Marcher lui semblait relever du miracle. Elle avait l'impression de nager dans une eau sans fond et la fièvre n'arrangeait rien à son état. Son délire l'avait poussée à confondre Ron avec leur père ! Une situation gênante qui l'avait à la fois fait rire et inquiété. Aussi, la jeune femme savait qu'il attendait devant sa porte et que Magnus surveillait sa mère, lui aussi. Elle n'oublierait jamais son regard dans la Grande Salle quand elle était inconsciente sur ses genoux. Il semblait désemparé, perdu, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Et cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Voir son fils dans cet état... cela ne devrait pas exister non plus. Et pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que plus le temps passait en ces lieux maudits, plus le sort s'abattait. Le repos ne semblait pas leurs être accordés. Peut-être à juste titre ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle n'avait pas la force d'y réfléchir, comme elle ne supportait plus de rester dans sa chambre, pas quand elle savait que son Maître mourrait dans une autre dimension temporelle. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de le sentir vivant près d'elle ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Aussi, elle devait se contenter des relents d'émotions qu'elle arrivait encore à percevoir de sa part depuis l'autre bout du château... de la colère principalement, et au fond, de la peur. Elle ne le savait pas capable d'en ressentir, et ne sut pas quoi en penser. Voldemort avait toujours eu peur de la mort, se dit-elle. Se sentir aussi proche de cette dernière devait attiser ses craintes, surtout sachant que ses Horcruxes ne le sauverait pas cette fois. Pas s'il devait errer dans une faille temporelle. Toutes ces réflexions lui donnèrent mal à la tête, mais elle n'avait que ça à faire. Attendre. De vivre ? De mourir ? Qu'elle bonne blague lui faisait le destin.

Non, elle ne voulait pas attendre. Plus maintenant. Toujours accoudée à sa commode, elle faillit rire de son ridicule. A la place, elle ouvrit sa porte à laquelle elle s'accrocha pour ne pas tomber. Comme elle s'y attendait, Ron, assis en face de sa chambre, se leva d'un bond à sa vue.

-Ginny ! Tu... tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu es...

-Je... je vais bien Ron. J'ai juste besoin de... de prendre un peu l'air.

-Tu es sûre ?

Il était franchement inquiet pour elle, et le voir ainsi, les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard mal assuré, lui rappela tous ces beaux moments qu'ils avaient eu. Quand il lui apportait un bol de soupe maison alors qu'elle était malade. Quand il la faisait monter sur le balai de Percy quand il n'était pas là. Quand elle le faisait tourner en bourrique en cachant ses affaires et en accusant leurs frères. Quand tout allait bien dans leur vie... En le regardant, elle retrouva un peu de ce frère tant aimant et protecteur qu'elle avait connu. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point il lui avait manqué.

-Merci Ron, souffla-t-elle, un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Oh, tu sais, je monte juste la garde. Je les vois tous défiler dans les couloirs à la recherche de cette faille !, dit-il en riant. Ils s'amusent moins que moi vu leurs têtes ! Surtout le vieux Malfoy est avec Harry ! Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible mais Blaise à l'air de bien se marrer avec eux.

Il plaisantait comme il l'avait toujours fait et cela lui insuffla plus de force. Alors qu'il se moquaient encore d'eux, elle l'enlaça spontanément, le coupant dans ses tirades. Il ne dit rien mais lui rendit son étreinte avec force. Ils s'étaient manqués tous deux.

-Merci, répéta-t-elle.

-Je t'en prie, sœurette.

Un sanglot lui monta dans la gorge mais elle ne sut s'il s'agissait d'émotion ou de douleur. Quand ils se détachèrent, il lui souriait, soulagé et heureux malgré tout. Voir un vrai sourire lui avait manqué aussi.

-Je pense que je vais marcher un peu.

-Attends, je viens avec toi !

-Non... Ron, je t'assure...

-Te laisser seule ? Alors que tu tiens à peine debout ? Que ton double est entrain de mourir ? Et que je sais que ton futur "époux" est le seigneur des Ténèbres, et que lui et ton futur fils me tueraient si je ne le faisais pas ?

-Ne dramatise pas ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-Évitons de mourir aujourd'hui, ce serait bien ! Et puis, j'ai une petite idée de où tu veux aller...

-Qu... quoi ? bafouilla-t-elle surprise.

\- Oh je t'en prie Ginny, je suis ton grand frère. Tout ce que tu penses faire, je l'ai déjà fait. Et puis, je suis peut-être long à la détente, mais pas idiot non plus. Pour info, tu n'es pas très douée pour te faufiler en douce.

-Ron !

-Ça va, ne t'en fais pas ! dit-il en riant aux éclats devant ses joues devenues écarlates de fièvre et de honte.

-Mais...

-Je me suis fait à l'idée que tout ce qu'on vivait n'avait plus le moindre sens. Tu seras la Dark Lady d'après ce que j'ai compris et ça, malheureusement, il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire, soupira-t-il. Je t'aime avant tout et je veux ton bonheur.

Ces mots la laissèrent sans voix, aussi Ginny pensa un instant qu'il s'agissait encore d'un délire de la fièvre. Son frère, Ron Weasley, le plus têtu, fier et borné des Gryffondors, faisait des compromis. Par amour pour elle. Que Merlin l'entende !

-C'est... c'est vrai ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Je ne vais pas te le cacher. Genre... vraiment pas d'accord… Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Ces derniers mois m'ont fait réaliser que mon orgueil allait me faire tout perdre. Toi, Hermione, ma vie, ma famille, mes amis... Je ne veux pas de cette vie, alors je fais des efforts, dit-il, plus sérieux. Et ça commence par accepter le fait que sa petite sœur soit... amoureuse de... de Voldemort.

-Quoi ?! Euh... non... je... je ne suis pas amoureuse, Ron ! C'est ridicule ! On n'est plus des enfants !

-Alors quoi ? Tu préfères entendre que "tu sors avec Voldemort" ?!

Cette phrase sonnait cent fois pire que tout le reste à ses oreilles. Sa grimace fit éclater son frère de rire, qui saignait des tympans lui aussi.

-Peut-on changer de sujet, s'il-te-plait ? demanda Ginny, gênée.

-Tiens donc ? Moi qui pensait que tu serais heureuse d'avoir ma bénédiction.

-Ma vie sentimentale est juste compliquée, ces derniers temps... Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis, soupira-t-elle. Apprendre que l'on va épouser le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un peu gros à avaler. Comme le fait d'avoir un fils. Et une fille...

-Tu oublies un second fils dans le lot.

-Seigneur... Parfois, j'ai du mal à me dire que cela va vraiment arriver.

-On aborde le sujet du Serpent vivant tatoué sur ta peau ou pas ?

-Ron !

-Je demandais juste. Maman va adorer !

Son air idiot réussit à la faire rire à son tour. Cela faisait du bien de sourire un peu, malgré la douleur. Alors qu'elle arrivait presque à oublier son état, ils virent "l'équipe de recherche" arriver depuis le bout du couloir. Comme son frère le lui avait dit, leurs mines reflétaient leur agacement et leur extrême mauvaise humeur.

-On a déjà fait l'aile droite ! s'exclama le vieux Drago.

-Pas toute l'aile ! soupira Harry, excédé. Par Merlin, les murs changent !

-On a déjà eu ce débat ! On refait le tour de chaque aile, toutes les demie-heures ! intervint Scorpius.

-Et perdre du temps ?!

-On n'a rien d'autre à faire de notre temps ! hurla Blaise.

-Je maintiens qu'on devrait se séparer si tu ne veux pas refaire le détour, fit Harry.

-Hors de question, Potter ! Personne ne doit mourir, et on ignore si la faille a ramené d'autres inconnus dans le château !

-Papa, on a nos baguettes ! soupira le blond, fatigué de ces disputes.

-J'ai dit non !

-Ginny ?

C'est encore Blaise qui l'avait repéré le premier, et son simple nom suffit à faire taire l'échange houleux. La voir debout sembla leur insuffler à tous une lueur d'espoir mais ils ignoraient à quel point la réalité de la situation était tout sauf rassurante. Aussi, elle ne préféra pas leur dire ce qu'elle arrivait à sentir venant de Ginevra, et alla même jusqu'à cacher ses mains tremblantes dans son dos. Drago alla vers elle à grandes enjambées, inquiet et surpris.

-Tu... tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai connu mieux mais ça va aller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?!, s'exclama Blaise.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit-elle. Et... Je voulais aussi savoir comment les choses avançaient.

-Mal, dit sombrement Harry. La faille est introuvable et les murs changent constamment. Kai, Drago et Hermione n'arrivent à rien non plus. Les projections sont inutiles. Ils ont même dû réanimer les Mangemorts, tout à l'heure.

-Vraiment ? demanda Ron, surpris.

-Ouais... Ils ne pouvaient plus supporter la torture. Le Maître cherche un autre moyen d'avoir accès à la faille mais il n'est sûr de rien.

-Et l'Esprit ? proposa Ginny.

-Elle ne répond à personne... On est tous seuls, cette fois, et le temps est contre nous. Des nouvelles de Gin ? demanda Drago.

-Magnus est avec elle, mais elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, répondit Weasley. Son état est stable, si l'on peut dire.

-Je vois... Bon, il faut qu'on y retourne ! dit Drago plus fort.

Les figures épuisées en face de lui ne dirent rien et finirent par le suivre une fois de plus, cette fois-ci en direction de l'aile gauche. Les conflits étaient loin d'être finis... Pourtant, alors que Ron faisait déjà un commentaire sur le fait que Drago soit le chef d'équipe, sa sœur ne l'écoutait plus. A la place, elle cherchait, réfléchissait, essayait de trouver une solution. Les projections ne marchaient pas. Les souvenirs ne marchaient pas. La convocation de l'Esprit ne marchait pas... Rien ne marchait. Et elle sentait son double mourir un peu plus à chaque minute. Ils n'avaient plus le temps d'essayer, il fallait réussir. Mais comment ? Cette question la hanta et tournoya dans sa tête jusqu'à lui en donner la migraine. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à perdre l'équilibre quand Ron la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-Hé ?! Ginny, ça va ?

-Je vais bien... C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond ! C'est... c'est insupportable.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution. Mais retourne t'allonger, tu tiens à peine debout, dit-il en la tirant vers sa chambre.

-Non, je... Je dois aller le voir. Je dois essayer de comprendre où est-ce qu'on a échoué.

-Gin...

-S'il te plaît, Ron. Je dois y aller.

Son frère la regarda en soupirant, incertain. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'épuise ou face quoi ce soit d'irréfléchi, mais savait aussi qu'elle ne le laisserait pas lui dire quoi faire. Elle était trop têtue pour ça. Résigné, il lui prit la main et la guida vers la Grande Salle. Le chemin parut immensément long au rythme de la rousse, et quand ils y arrivèrent, c'est soulagée et essoufflée qu'elle s'appuya contre la porte. Ses jambes arrivaient à peine à la soutenir.

-Tu devrais...

-Je vais bien Ron. Ce n'est pas moi qui meurt, de toute façon. Je le ressens... c'est tout. Mais merci.

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Il n'aimait pas sa relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, malgré lui, il se tu. C'était le prix à payer pour garder sa sœur auprès de lui. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

* * *

Kai lavait minutieusement ses mains. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre, pour rester un peu plus sous l'eau du robinet. Car il savait que, quand il relèverait la tête, il la trouverait derrière lui, à le fixer et attendre de pouvoir, elle aussi, nettoyer le sang de ses mains. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle. A vrai dire, il était difficile de dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione l'avait aidé à torturer sa mère, chose qui s'était montrée parfaitement inutile selon le Seigneur Ténèbres, et maintenant, elle attendait de pouvoir se laver de ses pêchés grâce au liquide tiède d'un robinet... Une journée normale en enfer. Dans un soupir, le jeune Lestrange coupa finalement l'eau. Il ne savait plus ce qui s'afficherait sur son visage quand il finirait par la regarder en face. De la honte ? De la tristesse ? De la peur ? Tout à la fois, sans doute.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-elle alors brusquement dans le silence de la salle de bain.

Il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre prononcer de tels mots dans un pareil moment. A croire que les rôles étaient inversés. Il fit volteface, choqué, et la vit les yeux baissés. Elle aussi avait peur de le regarder et préférait fixer ses mains poisseuses de rouge.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? souffla-t-il, stupéfait d'une telle question.

-J'essaie... J'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieux avec toi, d'être... d'être la mère que tu as connu dans le futur et d'être à la hauteur des sacrifices qu'elle a déjà fait. D'être une sorte de version améliorée de moi-même. Et... Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de ne te faire voir en toi que ce que tu n'es pas au lieu de valoriser ce que tu es.

-Herm...

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Kai. Tu es intelligent, brillant même. Tu es courageux, brave et sans peur. Un peu Gryffondor sur les bords aussi, sourit-elle.

-Mais ?

-Mais tu es aussi malin, ingénieux, vicieux et prêt à tout pour ceux que tu aimes. Un Serpentard qui se respecte.

-Est-ce que ce mélange te dérange ?

Elle le regarda avec la tendresse et l'amour d'une mère, offrant à son fils une image contrastée avec ses mains recouvertes d'un sang frais. Pourtant, malgré ses cheveux en bataille et les éclaboussures écarlates qui barraient son visage, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle. A cet instant, il trouva la ressemblance qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie entre eux.

-Je ne pourrais pas en être plus fière, dit-elle alors.

Il aurait voulu hurler de soulagement en sentant le poids de sa poitrine disparaître. Mais il ne dit rien et lui sourit. Un sourire qui donna à Hermione des ailes. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix, peut importe la couleur de ses mains. Un élan d'amour la fit l'enlacer sans qu'il s'y attende. Une étreinte, aimante et tendre qui lui coupa le souffle mais qui lui donna l'impression de renaître. Elle était là, il en était convaincu. Elle serait toujours là. Enivrée par son odeur qui l'avait bercé toute sa vie, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour d'eux, rien n'aurait pu stopper cet instant si précieux.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là... gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, contrarié, en posant son livre sur la pile qui s'élevait depuis l'angle de la table.

-Je sais mais... mais il fallait que je te voie.

Ginny n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son souffle et c'est avec des joues roses qu'elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle. Ses traits tirés et sa mâchoire serrée ne laissaient que peu de doute sur l'avancement de ses travaux, tout comme sur la réussite de la séance de torture. Lui aussi semblait désabusé par leurs échecs à répétition. D'une poigne qui se voulait ferme, il la fit asseoir, le regard lourd de reproches. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas la voir ici, dans cet état. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir seule dans un coin de sa chambre. La mort n'avait pas encore gagné. Il fallait qu'elle en profite. Au fond de la Salle, elle entendit les respirations plus profondes des deux Mangemorts et fut surprise de leur bonne santé. Bellatrix et Lucius n'avaient jamais paru aussi en forme depuis leurs arrivées ; plus aucun sang n'était étalé sur leurs visages, plus de plaies ouvertes et purulentes, plus de crasse, de boue... tout avait disparu. Il ne restait que deux visages propres et des regards vides.

-Je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils survivraient après Hermione et Kai ! dit-elle.

-Drago n'y est pas allé de mains mortes non plus. Et non, ils ont bien failli ne pas y survivre. Ce que tu vois n'est que le résultat d'une dizaine de sortilèges de guérison, dit-il en fouillant distraitement dans ses affaires de potions.

-Pourquoi ?

-Personne ne doit mourir. Et puis, j'en ai fini avec eux. Ils me sont aussi utile que des rats ! Rien ne fonctionne. La faille est toujours impossible à localiser !

-Harry et Drago la cherchent avec Blaise et Scorpius, mais...

-Je sais.

Son ton laissa transparaître sa rage grandissante. Il détestait se sentir impuissant, inutile, et coincé. Pourtant c'était bien le cas. Et malgré tous ses efforts, aucun progrès n'était fait. Et elle souffrait toujours. Du coin de l'œil, il détailla ses joues livides, ses yeux cernés et ses cheveux en bataille. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne l'était pas. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Sans parler de sa version future agonisante dans une chambre à l'heure actuelle... La situation était à perdre la tête. Alors qu'il serrait les dents et se détournait, il l'entendit se lever près de lui. Sa respiration s'était calmée, mais il pouvait toujours sentir son mal. Cette gangrène la rongeait devant lui.

-Je suis désolée...

Il crut avoir mal entendu, et dû lui faire face pour réaliser qu'elle avait vraiment parlé.

-Quoi ?!

-Je... Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

-Tu n'es responsable de rien, dit-il froidement sans comprendre.

-Je... Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que je suis l'épicentre de ce tremblement de terre. C'est ma faute si tu meurs ! lâcha-t-elle finalement, désespérée. C'est ma faute ! Et pourtant vous êtes tous condamnés ! Tu es condamné !

-Arrête. La fièvre te fait délirer, s'énerva-t-il.

-Je suis très lucide, au contraire ! Tu meurs à cause de moi ! Mais l'ironie est que je meurs aussi... Le résultat final est que nous allons tous mourir ! déclara-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, tais-toi...

-Magnus…, continua-t-elle. Magnus risque de me voir mourir, moi, sa mère, et je ne peux rien y faire ! Il sera orphelin ! Katherine, Elias...

-Stop ! Arrête, Ginevra ! hurla-t-il en reversant furieusement une table, les poing serrés de colère. Je sais tout ça, moi aussi... Ne crois-tu pas que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé ?!

-J'aimerai juste savoir comment arranger tout ça...

-Moi aussi. Mais se plaindre ne résoudras rien. On trouvera un moyen.

-Comment ?!

De loin, cette scène semblait sortir tout droit d'un roman. C'est ce à quoi Bellatrix pensa, en la regardant depuis sa chaise. Rien n'avait de sens dans cette réalité, mais ces rebondissements, ces crises, ces pertes, ces pleurs... Cela lui rappelait les romances qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de lire, adolescente, entre deux grimoires de magie noire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les histoires d'amour, ou les ouvrages romanesques. Elle adorait juste les voir douter, se rejeter... se chercher, puis se perdre... encore et toujours avant de comprendre que tout était déjà trop tard. Aussi, elle finissait rarement l'un de ces livres. Elle avait toujours trouvé leurs fins ennuyeuses, décevantes et profondément insupportables. Qui aimait lire la fin ? Elle ne savait pas. Kai, peut-être ?

La pensée qu'elle eut envers son fils lui troua la poitrine. Maintenant que les sorts de guérison lui ôtait toute douleur, elle pouvait penser clairement, réaliser ce qu'elle vivait et ne pas rester dans un flou de peines, tortures et souvenirs incessants. Elle avait un fils. Cette réalité pourtant, lui semblait plus irréelle que toutes les autres. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Elle n'en avait jamais voulu. Pourtant, elle l'avait regardé. Regardé longtemps. Et il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Il était bien d'elle. Ils étaient pareils. Et maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, cela la frappa davantage. Même yeux, nez, bouche, traits... mais surtout, même étincelle de folie dans les pupilles. Au début, cela l'avait troublé. Et puis, elle avait compris, et senti sa puissance et sa volonté dans chacun de ses sortilèges. Il était doué. Même Azkaban ne lui avait pas infligé un tel traitement. Comme quoi, les talents se transmettaient par le sang. Et le sien était pur. Du moins, il l'aurait été davantage si cette sale Sang de Bourbe ne l'avait pas couvé. Alors qu'elle s'éveillait de sa torpeur, l'image de la Granger s'imposa en elle. Les discours, disputes, mots et bouts de phrases qu'elle avait perçu sans comprendre s'assemblaient peu à peu. Cette sale Moldue lui avait volé son fils. Elle l'avait vu dans la façon qu'il avait de la regarder avec amour. Elle l'avait attendri et elle avait gâché son potentiel de soldat sans foi ni loi. Il aurait été un merveilleux élément pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un Mangemort parfait. Mais non. Le sort avait fallu qu'elle le ruine et qu'il l'aime en retour. L'amour maternel était bien une notion dont elle n'arrivait pas à saisir la complexité. C'était... illogique, à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que son Maître. Mais dans sa tourmente et l'éveil progressif de sa réflexion, elle ne senti que la haine qui la dévorait. Une haine profonde et vicieuse qui lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir éventré cette Sang de Bourbe quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. La tuer aurait tout arrangé. Et elle aurait pu récupérer son fils, le façonner pour le guider, lui faire oublier sa fausse mère pour se concentrer sur un avenir commun, un avenir avec le Maître.

Alors que son esprit torturé divaguait autour de ce fantasme, elle vit le Mage Noir saisir doucement les bras de Ginny, un air sérieux sur le visage. Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit, mais vit dans ses yeux un tel dilemme qu'un autre feu se ralluma dans sa poitrine. Par les Dieux, qu'elle pouvait haïr cette rousse pleurnicharde. Elle captivait toute l'attention de son Maître, l'envoûtait presque. Fut un temps, il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle soit dans la même pièce que lui. Et là, il lui parlait, la regardait avec intérêt. Pire que tout : il la ferait sienne. Cette réalisation lui donna envie de vomir, pleurer et hurler tout à la fois. Son double du futur était sa femme. Magnus... son fils... était donc aussi celui de Ginny. Le sang de son Maître était souillé dans cet être qui n'aurait pas dû voir le jour. Une erreur que le maître gardait auprès de lui malgré tout ! Il semblait même s'en soucier tout comme il se souciait d'elle. Cette traître à son sang lui avait volé son maître. Cette sale Weasley, dont le nom était aussi insupportable que son sang, réussirait là où elle à toujours échoué : se faire aimer de Voldemort. Elle le regarda, le cœur brisé. Il en oublia qu'elle était là. Il ne voyait que Ginny, la rassurait, s'énervait, se détournait, mais jamais ne partait loin d'elle. Il restait, et semblait détester la voir se rasseoir de fatigue. Ses poings se fermaient machinalement comme pour se calmer et ses yeux rouge vifs brillaient ardemment. Il cherchait un moyen de l'aider, de la sauver. Elle. Et leur fils. La Mangemort, en revanche, n'apparaissait dans aucun de ses tableaux.

Le goût de la rage dans sa bouche lui rappela sa position d'infériorité. Elle était attachée et soumise. Son fils l'avait torturé, son Maître la délaissait. Même Drago avait changé de côté et s'était rangé avec la Granger. Prendre son fils ne lui avait de toute évidence pas suffit. Il avait fallu qu'elle prenne son neveu... Bellatrix jeta un regard à son beau-frère mais il fixait la moquette avec une telle intensité qu'elle préféra ne pas le réveiller de son anesthésie mentale. Elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se rattacher à part cette haine bouillonnante dans son cœur, ce désir de vengeance, cette montée de fièvre enragée et cette réalité évidente : elle était seule. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et de toute évidence, elle n'avait que beaucoup à faire perdre.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi insupportable ? soupira Voldemort face à l'air obstiné de la rousse. Je te l'ai dit : je m'occupe de la faille. Va dormir.

-Mais...

-C'est un ordre Ginevra, claqua-t-il finalement. Ne discute pas.

La jeune femme se mordit la langue, frustrée. Par Merlin, qu'elle détestait lui obéir, mais son regard la privait d'autre alternative. Vaincue et profondément inquiète, elle baissa la tête. Il lui tenait toujours le bras. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, il lui coupa la parole d'un baiser sur le front. Ses mots s'évanouirent dans sa surprise et il la lâcha malgré elle. La douleur de le quitter une nouvelle fois vînt s'ajouter à sa fatigue pour l'achever d'un coup de grâce. Du mieux qu'elle put, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir désert, des crampes torturant ses muscles. Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de marcher d'un pas régulier malgré sa douleur, sa vue se troubla. Elle se sentait si faible qu'elle dût s'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur le mur. Bon dieu, qu'elle haïssait cette sensation. Et bien sûr, Ron n'était plus là pour l'aider à rejoindre sa chambre. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle eut une pensée pour le groupe de recherche puis se dit qu'ils finiraient bien par passer dans le couloir eux-aussi, toujours entrain de se disputer sur où aller, avant de l'aider à rentrer à sa chambre.

C'est là que Ginny reçut une gifle. La plus belle gifle de sa vie. Elle était si bête. Si idiote. La réponse était là. Pas ailleurs. Et la gifle n'était autre que l'évidence qui la frappait en pleine face. Elle eut presque honte de ne la voir que maintenant mais fut si paniquée et excitée à la fois qu'elle n'y pensa pas. Elle n'en eut même pas le temps de rougir. Un regain d'énergie la fit tenir sur les derniers mètres dans ses enjambées jusqu'à la grande Salle, et tandis qu'elle ouvrait les portes à la volée, sa voix s'exclama :

-Maître !

-Je t'ai dit de...

-Je sais comment trouver la faille !, le coupa-t-elle haletante. Je sais comment trouver la faille !

Ses cris de joies se confondirent dans un rire nerveux, tandis que Voldemort ne savait pas si elle délirait ou disait vrai.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-La faille est introuvable dans le château ! Depuis le début ! Mais on n'a pas besoin à la chercher !

-Quoi ?!

-Il faut en créer une !

* * *

-Bon sang mais vous allez vous taire ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me suit auto-proclamé chef de cette épique en n'ayant pas le moindre sans de l'orientation ! répliqua Harry, furieux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Potter, nous sommes déjà passé par là !

-Et je te dis que non !

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, fermez là ! s'exclama Blaise. On dirait deux gamins !

-C'est un gamin ! s'étouffa Drago. Au cas où vous l'auriez tous oubliés, je suis votre aîné dans cette histoire !

-Oh je t'en prie papa, t'es aussi insupportable que lui, fit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Toujours est-il que nous ne sommes jamais passé par ici ! insista Harry.

-Tu es peut-être amnésique mais je ne suis plus aveugle. Nous avons déjà patrouillé ici tout à l'heure.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda brusquement Blaise en regardant l'une des gargouilles d'un drôle d'air.

-Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?

Blaise ne répondit pas mais déglutit : ce couloir n'avait ni lumière, ni troche, juste des hauts murs sombres, des gargouilles effrayantes dans le noir et des températures étrangement basses. Le décor parfait d'un mauvais film d'horreur Moldu, avait dit Harry.

-Nous devrions rentrer, soupira Scorpius en agitant son Lumos dans les airs. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de la part de Magnus et Ron.

-Je suis d'accord !, acquiesça Blaise, mal à l'aise. Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-C'est le but Zabini !, rétorqua Potter. Chercher là où nous ne sommes pas allés.

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, nous sommes déjà venus ici ! s'énerva Drago, les joues rouges.

-Attendez, intima brusquement Scorpius. Il se passe quelque chose...

-Quoi ?

-Chut !

Le blond leur fit signe de se taire et l'inquiétude sur son visage suffit à les faire obéir. Il ignorait s'ils étaient déjà venus ici ou pas mais il était certain d'une chose : ils n'étaient pas seuls. Alors qu'ils se collaient tous au mur adjacent un embranchement entre deux couloirs, le silence retomba, plus pesant et insupportable que jamais. L'obscurité les entourait, la poussière aussi, et dans le bruissement de leurs respirations inquiètes parût ce que Scorpius redoutait : un bruit de halètement. Ce n'était pas un mirage. Quelqu'un était là. Un autre voyageur apporté par la faille ? Ils ne savaient pas mais s'armèrent dans l'instant, Drago en tête. La peur et l'inquiétude leur retourna le ventre quand les halètement s'accentuèrent. On aurait dit les bruits d'un animal agonisant : des jappement plaintifs, apeurés... Tous se jetèrent un regard entendu. Alors qu'Harry lançait un puissant Lumos Maxima dans le couloir, Drago sorti le premier, baguette en avant. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

* * *

Voilà tous le monde ! La suite t'en attendue, avec un peu de suspens à la fin ! ;) j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Alors selon vous, que se passe-t-il dans ce couloir ? Est-ce une bête ? Quelqu'un? Soumettez moi vos théories dans les commentaires et dîtes moi vos avis sur la tournure des choses !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, habitués ou nouveaux ! Vos messages me font énormément plaisir !

Et merci à ma chère Beta qui a la lourde tâche de corriger toutes mes fautes d'orthographes !

A très vite ! Bizzzzeee


	35. Chapter 35

-Ginny, calme-toi !

-Je ne peux pas ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant les cent pas, surexcitée.

-Ce à quoi tu penses est impossible !

-Plus impossible que les voyages temporels ? Plus impossible que le fait que toi et moi allons-nous marier ou avoir des enfants ? Plus impossible qu'Hermione adoptant le fils de Bellatrix ?!

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ! s'énerva-t-il.

-On peut créer cette faille ! Il nous faut juste une brèche dans l'espace-temps !

-En faisant venir un autre voyageur ?!

-C'est le seul moyen ! L'arrivée de Drago a ouvert la faille !

-Même si cette théorie est fondée, l'Esprit est introuvable et quand bien même elle serait là, jamais elle ne ferait venir quelqu'un d'autre ! Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences irréversibles ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Tout à des conséquences irréversibles, ici ! Nous connaissons notre avenir, nous voulons le modifier, nous sommes enfermés, Ginevra est en train de mourir... Tout pourrait déraper à chaque instant ! Et pourtant on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! C'est... c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire !

Ses joues livides se coloraient de colère tandis qu'elle continuait de marcher sans but précis dans la Grande Salle. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal et sa respiration hachée n'arrangeait rien. Mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser pas aller, pas maintenant qu'elle avait de l'espoir, pas maintenant qu'elle voyait une lueur dans l'obscurité de sa vie. Et elle n'allait pas la laisser s'éteindre. Pas si c'était leur seule et unique chance de survivre. Face à elle, Voldemort la regardait avec sévérité. Il savait qu'elle voulait aider, se sentir utile et que, malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Mais son hypothèse pouvait tous les tuer et elle en premier. Il voyait le tremblement de ses mains qu'elle tentait vainement de cacher, la pâleur de ses joues sous ses tâches de rousseurs, les cernes sombres sous ses yeux injectés de sang et de fatigue, la sueur froide de la fièvre sur son front, la maigreur de son corps malade tenant sur ses jambes mal assurées... Il la voyait et la sentait mourir un peu plus à chaque seconde, alors qu'elle s'évertuait à rester là.

-Ginevra... Vas te reposer. Tu m'es inutile dans cet état.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi ne voulait-il donc pas écouter ? Voir l'évidence ? La sortie de secours qui hurlait dans son esprit comme une alarme ?

-Je...

-C'est un ordre !

-Non !

La force et l'aplomb de sa voix la surprit elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais désobéi à son maître auparavant.

-Je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant ! cria-t-elle en s'accrochant à la table, les jointures blanchâtres. Il faut que l'on crée une faille ! Il faut qu'on arrive à sortir de là ! La vie de notre fils est en jeu ! La tienne ! Et celles de tous ceux que j'aime ! Je ne peux pas rester allongée à attendre la mort quand je sais qu'il y a un petit espoir !

Ses mains se crispèrent davantage sur le bois vernis du rebord de table et, même de loin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres put sentir ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle s'accrochait pour ne pas tomber devant lui, pour ne pas paraître faible, se laisser aller. Face à la force de sa volonté, il haussa un sourcil. La Dark Lady ressortait en elle. Et une étincelle de fierté apparut dans les méandres de sa colère. Mais il ne la laissa pas paraître. A la place, il la regarda, les pupilles enflammées de rage. Sa désobéissance lui déplaisait. Son entêtement l'insupportait. Et il dût bien se retenir de ne pas laisser exposer sa colère sur elle. Elle n'y aurait pas survécu aux vues de son état. Il donnait l'impression de devoir garder un enfant. Un enfant intenable et immature. L'électricité qui se dégagea de l'air l'entourant fit regretter ses mots à Ginny. Elle voulait juste arranger les choses.

-S'il te plaît…, souffla-t-elle. Je t'en prie... laisse-moi t'aider...

Elle le vit hésiter. Le regard noir et la mâchoire serrée à s'en casser une dent. Il bouillonnait d'une colère qu'elle comprenait mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la mettre de côté. Pas cette fois. Il sembla vouloir parler mais ne put rien dire. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en fracas sur les cris paniqués de Drago, Harry, Blaise et Scorpius. Plus livides que Ginny, ils portaient à bout de bras un corps inanimé, un ruissellement de sang derrière eux. A cette vue, des éclats de voix s'échangèrent, des regards, des cris, des bruits de courses... mais Ginny ne put y prendre part. Drago la fixa avec une peur évidente, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du blessé. C'était son frère. Ron.

Au début elle ne comprit pas pourquoi du sang maculait sa gorge, ni pourquoi sa respiration projetait des éclats de salive ensanglantée autour de lui. Il se tenait le cou avec force, le visage déformé par la douleur. Il semblait se noyer dans son propre sang. Face à ce spectacle, Voldemort s'évertua à stopper l'hémorragie, guidé par les indications de Drago sur la blessure, mais elle semblait bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Le sang ne cessait d'affluer, imbibant le tapis brodé de la Grande Salle. La conscience du jeune homme s'échappait peu à peu de son corps et ses mains commencèrent à retomber mollement à côté de lui. Devant une telle horreur, Ginny ne tînt plus sur ses jambes et tomba au sol sous le poids de la peur et de l'incompréhension. C'est Blaise qui se précipita vers elle, mais elle ne put le voir, ni l'entendre. Elle réalisait de nouveau le malheur qui les frappait. Elle le réalisait à mesure que son aîné se vidait de son sang devant elle. Il n'était pas parti sans l'attendre tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un l'avait attaqué. Quelqu'un avait tenté de le tuer et lui avait presque tranché entièrement la gorge. Et il agonisait devant elle. Son corps fut entouré par les deux bras du jeune métis qui tenta de la mettre debout et de l'éloigner. Mais elle était un poids mort et Blaise dû la traîner hors de la salle.

-Ginny ! Ginny ! Respire !

Elle avait retenu sa respiration. Son corps entier tremblait. Ses yeux cherchaient vainement derrière elle la silhouette allongée de Ron. Et plus aucun de ses sens ne lui répondait.

-Ginny !

-C... Co... Comm...

-On ne sait pas. On... on l'a trouvé dans un couloir à l'autre bout du château.

-Qu...quoi...

-Écoute, il faut prévenir tout le monde, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

-Ma... mais... Ron...

-Ron va s'en sortir, d'accord ? On a réussi à retenir l'hémorragie le temps d'arriver ici, mais seul le Maître à le pouvoir de le sauver. Il a besoin de chirurgie. Sa gorge...

-Merlin...

-Ginny s'il te plaît, reste avec moi ! paniqua-t-il en la voyant tourner de l'œil. Il faut prévenir les autres !

Elle hocha la tête sans comprendre avant de réaliser ce que la blessure de son aîné représentait. Les ennuis étaient de retour.

-La faille s'est rouverte, souffla-t-elle les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Et elle a ramené quelqu'un d'autre dans le château !

* * *

-Qui a bien pu faire ça ? souffla Hermione, dépitée, une main posée sur le front du rouquin inconscient.

La jeune femme avait du mal à soutenir la vue de ce terrible tableau. La gorge bandée de son ami cachait une entaille profonde, nette et mortelle, lui ayant presque coûté la vie. Leurs vies à tous. Et le voir allongé ne pouvait que lui rappeler leurs fuites interminables, leurs blessures à peine soignées, leur fatigue constante et le permanent danger de mort qui trônait au-dessus de leur tête telle une épée de Damoclès. Tout recommençait de nouveau. A son côté, Harry ne sourcillait pas. Ses mains étaient encore pleines de son sang mais il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il avait peur de s'éloigner trop longtemps.

-On ne sait pas... Les lieux étaient déserts, dit Blaise.

-De toute évidence ils ne l'étaient pas ! s'énerva Voldemort, enragé.

Le mage était au bout de forces. Deux heures de magie et de très méticuleux soins avaient été nécessaires pour empêcher la carotide de Ron de se rompre complètement. Il avait perdu une quantité phénoménale de sang, qui maintenant emplissait la Grande Salle d'une odeur de fer écœurante. Le coup qui lui avait été porté n'était pas innocent, accidentel ou même amateur. Il avait été porté dans le but de le tuer et cela avait presque réussit. Quelques secondes de plus et il aurait sans aucun doute succombé à sa lente agonie. Fatigué et en sueur, le mage regarda ses mains, les dents serrés. Les voir recouverte de sang ne l'avait jamais dérangé, mais cette fois-ci, cette simple vue symbolisa à ses yeux un nouvel échec.

-C'est la deuxième fois que l'un d'entre nous se fait surprendre par un intrus !

-On sait, dit sombrement Drago. Mais il est difficile d'éviter des fantômes capables de surgir à chaque instant ! Ron n'aurait pas dû se retrouver seul dans ce couloir.

-C'est ma faute...

La voix blanche de Ginny brisa le cœur de tout le monde. Assise à côté d'une Ginevra a moitié vivante, ou morte, personne ne savait plus, elle fixait le corps livide de son frère. Ses yeux s'étaient creusés sous ses larmes et ses cernes de peur. Aussi, personne ne sut véritablement si son état était le résultat de la maladie ou du chagrin.

-Il... Il m'attendait devant la Grande Salle. Il... il n'aurait pas… pas dû être là.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, dit Hermione. Cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

-Il faut faire d'autre patrouilles, déclara Kai. On ne peut pas laisser celui qui a fait ça errer dans le château !

-Il pourrait nous mener à la faille. Si elle s'est ouverte pour lui, peut-être aura-t-il de meilleurs souvenirs que les deux autres Cracmols de derrière, continua Scorpius.

-Pourquoi faut-il que chaque nouvel arrivant veuille toujours nous tuer ? soupira Blaise. Ça devient lassant à la longue...

-Où est-il ?

Magnus arriva en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Juste après avoir apportée sa mère, sa paranoïa l'avait fait contrôler chaque aile habitée du château. Aussi, c'est ruisselant d'une sueur fiévreuse qu'il s'approcha à grandes enjambées du blessé. Il était bien le seul à ne pas avoir assisté à l'agonie du Weasley. Face aux drap couvert de sang, à la figure rageuse du Maître et la pâleur de son "oncle", le jeune homme soupira, dépité. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un nouveau malheur. Pas maintenant.

-Comment ?

-On suppose que son agresseur l'a attaqué par derrière. L'entaille est profonde, régulière et nette. Il avait vraiment l'intention de le tuer, déclara Kai.

-Ce n'est pas un amateur. Et il connaissait Ron.

Magnus serra la mâchoire. Encore trop peu d'indices... L'agresseur pouvait être n'importe qui, et cette réalité les ramenait au point zéro. Un Mangemort voulant tuer l'un des membres du trio d'or, un sorcier du futur trop heureux de pouvoir envoyer Ron Weasley dans la tombe, ou encore un Moldu, la haine dans le sang contre les sorciers de tout genre ? Ils ne savaient pas. Et cela faisait d'eux tous une cible potentielle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mères et se désola davantage. Il n'y avait pas pire timing pour un nouvel intrus meurtrier dans les murs de leur prison. La magie des lieux s'affaiblissait, il pouvait le sentir. Le château s'assombrissait, l'Esprit se faisait silencieux, et leur sort pouvait basculer à tout instant. Il n'était pas bon de traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure. Surtout après cette sombre découverte. Sans rien dire et toujours en prêtant l'oreille aux théories de ces camarades, Magnus s'approcha de Ron, les sourcils froncés. La plaie couvrait presque la totalité de sa gorge. Une attaque foudroyante, et un objectif presque atteint. Sa survie était un véritable miracle et de toute évidence, était l'œuvre de son père. Aucune magie à part celle du Lord n'aurait pu le sauver d'une pareille blessure. Et à en juger par la colère bouillonnante dans son regard, lui aussi en était conscient. Ils avaient évité le pire aujourd'hui, encore, mais rien n'était gagné. Sans rien dire et dans un soupir, Magnus replaça le pansement sur la plaie avant de brusquement être attiré par un détail. Deux légers hématomes placés à l'arrière de sa nuque. Surpris, il crut à un coup porté à l'arrière de la tête pour le désorienter mais leur particularité lui donna un frisson. Avec autant de délicatesse qu'il le put, il affaissa l'oreiller du roux et dégagea ses cheveux. Sa nuque portait deux points de pression bleutés, encadrant le haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Deux points de pression qui, bien exécutés, permettaient d'immobiliser la tête de sa victime. Deux points de pression qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et qui lui semblèrent sortir tout droit d'un vieux rêve.

-Magnus, Kai et moi allons patrouiller. Les deux Drago garderont les portes de la Grande Salle. Personne ne sort avant que nous soyons revenus.

-Vous voulez vraiment partir maintenant ?! Il peut être n'importe où !

-D'où la raison de cet empressement, déclara Voldemort. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je garderai Ron en vie.

-Mais la faille ? demanda Blaise.

-Il faut agir par étape. Le tueur, puis après la faille. Mieux vaut éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne se fasse surprendre.

-Attendez, tonna brusquement Magnus. On ne peut pas partir.

-Quoi ?!

Personne ne comprit son regard brusquement agité. Aussi, le jeune homme ne chercha pas à s'expliquer. A la place, il saisit les poignets de Ron, les examina, puis ouvrit ses yeux et les éclaira d'un Lumos. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Quelque chose, dont il semblait presque avoir peur.

-Mag ? Tu joues à quoi là ?

On vit ses cousins s'inquiéter et Voldemort le dévisager étrangement mais il ne dit toujours rien. On n'avait jamais vu Magnus Jedusor aussi perturbé. Et son regard se fixa enfin sur les chevilles du Weasley. Sans gêne, il remonta ses ourlets pour les détailler à la surprise de tous. La dernière évidence qu'il constata suffit à réaliser sa pire peur. Il pâlit si brusquement que Kai et Scorpius le rejoignirent.

-Magnus ?

-Je... je crois qu'on a un problème. Il... il faut le retrouver. De suite !

-Magnus !

-On n'a pas le temps pour les explications ! Il faut le retrouver !

-Qui ?

Le jeune homme sembla incapable de répondre à la question. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma machinalement, les lèvres tremblantes et le regard fou. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Pas lui...

-Magnus, dit Voldemort. Qui est là ? Tu le sais. Tu l'as deviné !

-Non... Non, je... Je crois, mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Parle, fils ! On n'a pas le temps de tourner en rond !

La force de son ton ne changea rien au silence pétrifié du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait réaliser, admettre, ou simplement imaginer que ses doutes puissent être possible.

-Mag…, souffla Kai à son tour, les yeux exorbités d'horreur.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas que...

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en coupant Scorpius, tout aussi éberlué. Il... il ne ferait pas ça. Pas lui !

-Mais...

-Non ! s'écria-t-il. Je... je refuse de croire que ça peut être lui !

-Quelqu'un pourrait bien nous expliquer de qui il s'agit ?!, s'énerva Hermione.

-Perso, là, je suis paumé…, dit Blaise.

-Ça ne peut pas être lui ! cria Magnus complètement désemparé à ses amis. Il... il ne pourrait pas faire ça !

-Magnus... C'est toi qui lui a tout enseigné, si quelqu'un sait comment le trouver...

-Ce n'est pas lui !

-Tu as d'autres suspects en tête ? demanda Kai.

-Non, mais...

-Arrêtez de nous mettre de coté ! s'énerva Harry à son tour. De qui il est question ? D'un Mangemort ? D'un de vos amis ? Qui ?

Magnus avait le regard déchiré par l'horreur tandis que le poids de la culpabilité lui crevait le cœur. Il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Ron. Comme Kai l'avait si bien dit, c'est lui qui lui avait tout appris. Mais il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pas lui... Il était si jeune...

-Non... Ce n'est pas un Mangemort, ni un soldat.

-Alors qui ? insista le maître.

-El...

-Non ! s'insurgea Magnus en coupant Kai.

-Magnus !

-Je refuse de croire que mon petit frère de sept ans serait capable d'une chose pareille !

-Elias ?! s'exclama Ginny. Elias est là ?

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est lui ?

-Ce n'est pas lui !

-Mag ! s'exclama Scorpius.

Ginny se sentit brusquement mal. L'idée qu'un autre de ses enfants puisse être perdu dans le château et avoir tenté de tuer son frère suffit à faire remonter la nausée qu'elle s'était efforcée de contenir depuis la découverte du corps de Ron. Aussi, c'est plus pâle que la mort qu'elle se leva, l'esprit tourmenté de maux de tête.

-C'est compliqué... Disons qu'Elias a depuis toujours eu des facilités au combat.

-C'est un enfant ! Il ne tuerait pas un homme de sang froid !

-Pas un homme ordinaire ! On parle de Ron ! Le monstre qui cherche à décimer sa famille ! Il n'a jamais connu que cette image de lui ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait !

-Attendez, vous êtes vraiment en train de sous-entendre qu'un gamin pourrait faire ça ? demanda le jeune Drago. Je veux dire, trancher la gorge de quelqu'un, et s'enfuir ?

Magnus voulut protester, défendre son petit frère et l'innocence qu'il avait toujours vu en lui, mais il ne trouva pas les mots adéquats. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Face à lui, Kai et Scorpius le regardaient gravement. Si Elias était véritablement dans le château, alors les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Le petit garçon n'était pas comme les autres. Il avait grandi en voyant son père mourir un peu plus chaque jour, en s'entraînant à se défendre et à tuer depuis qu'il savait marcher, et en haïssant la résistance et les Moldus... Il avait un désir de vengeance et de justice, alimenté par la peur et l'incompréhension de la situation. Effrayé, Magnus regarda Ron une dernière fois et les points de pressions dans sa nuque. C'est lui qui lui avait appris cette technique pour paralyser son adversaire. L'encoche à chacune des chevilles ; c'est lui aussi qui le lui avait conseillé. Sa petite taille ne le favorisant pas dans un combat, il pouvait alors mettre sa victime à genoux et la rendre vulnérable. Sa mâchoire se serra de regret. Il avait appliqué chacun de ses enseignements à la lettre et avec une aisance presque malaisante. Son petit frère de sept ans maîtrisait des techniques de combats le rendant dangereux. Il ferait un merveilleux soldat plus tard, au vu ses talents actuels. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est bien ce même talent qui les mettaient tous en danger. Un talent qu'il avait fait en sorte de valoriser toute sa vie. Dans un soupir, il se tourna vers le corps inanimé de sa mère. Elias avait vu son père dans cet état presque toute sa vie. Il ignorait s'il serait en mesure de supporter l'idée de perdre sa mère elle aussi.

-Où est Ginny ?

La voix du Maître les fit tous se tourner vers la place vide que la jeune femme avait laissé sur le canapé. Puis, comme si tous venaient de réaliser l'énormité de son acte, la porte de la Grande Salle grinça, entrouverte sur les sombres couloirs du château. A cet instant, au milieu des cris de panique et de stupéfaction, Voldemort, enragé par sa fuite et sa prise inconsciente de risque, commença à sérieusement considérer l'idée de la plonger elle aussi dans un coma magique.

* * *

Ginny était hors d'haleine. Partir en douce de la Grande Salle pour retrouver son fils n'était pas l'une de ses plus brillantes idées, surtout dans son état, mais elle refusait de rester assise sans rien faire. Elias était là, quelque part, seul, perdu et probablement pétrifié par son voyage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Comment aurait-il pu ? C'était encore un bébé. Un pauvre et innocent bébé. Son bébé. Et personne n'était en meilleur posture qu'elle pour le retrouver. Malade ou pas, elle devait le retrouver. Elle devait le rassurer, quitte à fouiller tout le château en rampant au sol. Et elle n'en était pas loin. Ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids. Sa tête tournait plus vite que son cœur ne battait et sa fièvre faisait bouillir son sang. Elle avait l'impression que son corps entier luttait contre elle, pour l'empêcher de partir dans cette folle course. Pourtant, elle restait sourde et entêtée. Rien ne l'empêcherait de retrouver son fils, pas même son propre corps. Appuyée contre un mur, dans un coin de couloir, elle avait dépensé ses dernières forces en courant. Elle ne voulait pas que son Maître ou Magnus la rattrape dans sa fuite. Elle ne voulait pas entendre leurs sermons. Et Merlin savait qu'elle allait y avoir droit pour avoir filée de la sorte. Elle pouvait sentir l'énervement de son Maître au-delà des murs et il ne faisait que grandir à mesure que le temps passait. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette désobéissance. Aussi, elle devait faire vite.

Tout en grimaçant de mille douleurs, elle se redressa et avança. Chaque pas avait le goût d'une victoire. Sans relâcher la pression, sans abandonner, sans jamais se dire que s'était une mauvaise idée, elle parcourut les couloirs, une boule de nerf dans le ventre et avec Elias en unique pensé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Pas même dans les projections, mais lui la connaissait. Même plus jeune, il reconnaîtrait sa mère. Et elle le ramènerait sain et sauf auprès de sa famille, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle était capable de faire en ce monde. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle réalisait à quel point il leur restait peu de temps. Le château s'assombrissait, peu à peu plongé dans la noirceur du néant qui menaçait de les engloutir à chaque instant. Les torches ne brûlaient presque plus, les ombres devenaient menaçantes, les pierres coupantes et l'air difficile à respirer. Ou était-ce parce qu'elle traînait sa carcasse agonisante ? Elle ne savait pas mais s'en fichait.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine de ne pas être retrouvée de sitôt, elle se mit à crier son nom. Peut-être lui, l'entendrait-il. Son cœur se serrait en imaginant un petit garçon effrayé, prostré dans un couloir sans lumière. Aussi, elle se demanda à qui il ressemblerait le plus. Son père probablement. Comme Magnus. Ou peut-être aurait-il lui aussi quelques tâches de rousseurs ? Quelques reflets roux dans ses cheveux ? Elle ne savait pas, mais plus elle s'engouffrait dans l'obscurité, plus son esprit dessinait le portrait de cet enfant dans le noir. Il était sa seule étincelle, sa seule chaleur à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher à cet instant. Elle hurla encore, suppliant qu'il vienne la rejoindre, mais seul le silence de son écho lui répondit. Au-delà des pierres en revanche, elle n'entendit pas Magnus hurler son nom à elle. Pas plus qu'elle ne perçut son Maître dans une rage transcendante et une peur grandissante. Non, elle n'entendait rien. Ou faisait la sourde oreille. A vrai dire, elle n'était plus capable de faire la différence. Elle se sentait prise au piège dans ses pensées avec un objectif qui lui semblait plus éloigné à mesure qu'elle avançait. Les minutes se confondirent, ses cris aussi, et toujours aucune trace de son enfant.

-Elias ! Je t'en prie ! Elias !

Elle avait l'impression que l'univers entier se riait d'elle. Elle, la pauvre petite Ginevra Weasley, pas encore Dark Lady, pas encore mère, et pourtant à la recherche de l'un de ses plus grands succès futurs. Son fils. Un fils qu'elle aimait sans connaître. Un fils qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde voir sain et sauf. Un fils dont elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer les traits dans la pénombre des couloirs. Un fils qui avait failli lui prendre un frère. Cette idée, la jeune femme n'était pas en mesure d'y penser. Pas encore. Pas maintenant.

-Elias ! S'il te plaît mon chéri... Je t'en prie ! Entends-moi...

Sa prière se termina dans un murmure qu'elle ne fut même pas sûre d'avoir vraiment prononcé. Alors qu'elle s'accrochait à une rambarde, son pied loupa une marche. Dans un écho qui fit trembler les pierres, elle s'écrasa au sol, roulant sur l'escalier qu'elle avait vainement tentée de descendre. Ses gémissements furent seuls témoins de son mal. Tremblante sur le sol, elle ne pouvait plus sentir ni la pierre, ni le sol, mais juste le froid qui l'avait envahi.

-Maman ?

Un mot. Un seul. Et elle eut l'impression de revivre. Son souffla s'accéléra à la vue d'une petite lueur et, appuyée sur ses coudes, toujours au sol, elle le vit enfin. Une petite silhouette au bout du couloir, découpé dans la leur vacillante de son Lumos encore imparfait. Il était là. Quand il la reconnut, on entendit un jappement de surprise et de peur. Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de complètement se relever, il courrait déjà vers elle.

-Maman !

Il criait : criait de soulagement et de peur. Ses petits bras vinrent s'accrocher à son cou, et la force de son élan les fit tomber tous deux à terre. Mais elle s'en fichait. Blottit contre elle, des sanglots plein la poitrine, son fils était là. Dans ses bras.

-Je... je suis désolé... désolé, maman, je ...

-Chut... chut, tout va bien... Tout va bien, je suis là Elias, je suis là...

-Tu avais disparu ! dit-il, en colère et les yeux plein de larmes.

-Je sais, je sais...

-J'ai... j'ai cru que... les Moldus...

-Ce ne sont pas les Moldus, c'est... c'est bien plus compliqué que ça, mais ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant... Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets.

Tout en le gardant dans ses bras, le visage enfouit dans son cou, elle réussit par elle ne sait quelle magie à se relever. Il avait une odeur de vanille et de sucre. Une odeur d'enfant, qui lui redonna plus foi en la vie et en l'avenir que tous les discours qu'elle avait entendu ses derniers jours.

-Maman... J'ai... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

-Je sais, mon cœur. Mais tout va mieux maintenant, tout ira mieux. Je sais que tu croyais bien faire en... en blessant Ron, mais...

-Je... Je n'ai pas réussi.

-Quoi ?

Il se dégagea de son cou pour la regarder dans les yeux. D'immense yeux sombres, rougis de larmes. Sa figure enfantine, ses joues roses, son petit nez et ses cheveux bruns lui fendirent le cœur en deux. Il était si jeune.

-Je... Je n'ai pas réussi à tuer Ron. Je... Je suis désolé, maman... J'ai échoué.

Elle ne comprit pas d'abord complètement le sens de ses mots, puis elle baissa instinctivement le regard sur les petites mains qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux. Elles étaient rouges. Le même que celui qui avait recouvert les mains de Kai. Le sang séché de son propre oncle y reposait. Et avec lui, une fierté non dissimulée malgré tout, dans le fond de ses yeux.

-Elias, je...

-Mais ne t'en fais pas ! dit-il précipitamment. Je te promets maman ! La prochaine pas, je le tuerai ! Je te le promets ! Je réussirai !

Il y avait tant de conviction, de force et d'envie dans ses mots, qu'elle ne trouva rien à y répondre. Définitivement, oui, il tenait de son père. Car ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis qu'elle vit une étincelle briller dans ses pupilles. Elle était de la même couleur que ses mains.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous ! Désolé pour ce petit retard, j'ai eu une baisse d'inspiration, mais voici le chapitre 35 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! La venue d'Elias provoquera de gros changements ! Lesquels selon vous ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans les commentaires ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, vous êtes supers et vos encouragements m'aident beaucoup !

Merci à ma Beta pour son travail également :) !

A très vite pour la suite ! Bisssssouuuss à tous !


	36. Chapter 36

-Je devrais être dehors avec eux ! gronda Harry, le poing serré autour de sa baguette.

-Tu sais que c'est trop dangereux Harry ! dit Hermione.

Le jeune Survivant détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance. Tous étaient partis à la recherche de Ginny, les laissant seuls avec un Ron et une Ginevra à l'article de la mort. Autrement dit, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus fameuses. Hermione restait là, assise, les yeux rivés sur son ami à moitié mort, pâle et inquiète, tandis que lui ne pouvait que faire les cents pas derrière elle. Aussi, il réalisa que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le trio d'or était au complet. Une triste réunion, au goût amer, quand il y réfléchissait.

-Tu pourrais être la cible de ce nouveau venu, ajouta-t-elle.

-Tu veux dire d'Elias… soupira-t-il.

-On ne sait pas encore si c'est lui !

-Oh je t'en prie ! Ron qui se fait trancher la gorge par un enfant de 7 ans qui s'avère être le possible fils de Voldemort ?! Même moi je n'aurais pas pu l'inventer !

-Bon sang, ne recommence pas...

-Comment peux-tu le défendre quand Ron gît devant toi ?!

-Je ne défend personne, j'essaie juste... juste de comprendre ! Et arrête de bouger tout le temps, tu me donnes mal à la tête ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas rester en place. Mon meilleur ami est presque mort ce soir et son agresseur court toujours. Sans parler de cette fichue faille qui reste introuvable, de l'état de plus en plus inquiétant de Ginevra et de la disparition de l'esprit ! Je suis le seul à trouver que nous avons toutes les raisons du monde de paniquer ?!

-Tu n'aides vraiment pas.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité par sa propre inutilité et s'affala dans l'un des fauteuils. Sa tête lui semblait lourde et son cœur... Il ne préférait ne pas y penser. A force, il allait finir par croire avoir une enclume au milieu de la poitrine. De plus, c'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec Hermione. Les tensions étaient surpassées par le caractère tragique de la situation, mais pourtant, aucune d'elles n'avaient disparues pour autant. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit que sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de toujours, allait finir par le trahir, par le fuir, le combattre pour s'allier avec l'ennemi. Et cela le tuait. Oh certes elle aurait ses raisons, et pas des moindres, mais la douleur de la trahison, justifiée ou pas, était la même et rimait inévitablement avec solitude. Car là est ce qui ressortait de son sombre avenir : une implacable et éternelle solitude. Et il ne voulait pas de ça. Ni de cette vie, ni de cet avenir, ni de ces sentiments... Non.

Il voulait se sentir capable d'avancer, de tourner la page sur un avenir encore non écrit.

-Hermione ?

-Hum ?

-Je suis peut-être mal placé pour dire ça, surtout quand on sait tout ce qu'il adviendra par la suite mais... Mais je voulais que tu saches que je te pardonne.

-Pardon ? souffla-t-elle.

-Oui, je... Je sais que tu partiras pour sauver Kai. Je sais que tu auras une centaine de justifications, mais je sais aussi que tu le vivras mal. Nous quitter, nous... trahir te fera du mal, que ce soit la bonne décision ou pas. Et je veux que tu saches que je te pardonne.

Hermione ne sut quoi dire. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé, mais elle s'était souvent imaginée l'instant de sa fuite depuis qu'elle en avait connaissance. Elle n'avait alors vu qu'un bébé en détresse. Et pour cause, elle s'était volontairement interdite de penser au reste ; que ce soit ses amis, sa vie d'avant, sa famille, ses convictions, ses professeurs... Elle savait que cette décision serait la plus dure de sa vie, sans parler des doutes et de la peur. Pourtant Harry, aussi maladroit qu'il était dans sa façon de s'exprimer, était là aujourd'hui, malgré la vérité, malgré le futur. Il faisait un pas vers elle et elle le voyait sur le point de trébucher. Parfois, elle oubliait que lui aussi avait souffert plus que jamais dans un tel enfer. Son cœur s'envola avec des ailes de plombs qui lui tombèrent au fond de la gorge dans un bruit de sanglot. Elle détestait la sur-émotivité de ces instants, mais ne put se retenir devant le visage de son ami. Elle le voyait encore enfant, avec ses lunettes toujours cassées et sa cicatrice cachée sous ses cheveux. Il grandirait encore, deviendrait peut-être un monstre hors de ses murs, mais il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Le Survivant malgré lui, sans famille et seul face au monde. Il avait enduré pas mal d'atrocités, lui aussi. Elle priait pour qu'il n'en commette pas d'avantage mais elle n'avait pas de leçon à lui donner. Personne n'était parfait. Tout le monde essayait juste de survivre du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Outre passant la gêne qui s'était installée, elle l'enlaça malgré lui et sa grimace. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant désormais entre eux. Mais le futur n'était pas encore là, et elle si. Rien n'était fini. Tout devait commencer.

-Merci Harry… dit-elle contre lui.

Elle le sentit hocher la tête à travers sa masse de cheveux. Leur étreinte n'était pas l'une des plus chaleureuse, mais traduisait bien leur état d'esprit. Une paix sereine en prévision d'un possible avenir de haine. Tous deux s'aimaient. Mais garder ses distances était favorable en vue de possible souffrances à venir. Aucun d'eux ne l'avaient oublié, et personne n'était encore près à faire l'impasse dessus.

-Et sache que je te pardonne aussi. Je sais que cela n'a pas été simple pour toi non plus. Il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers temps que parfois, j'en viens à oublier comment c'était avant.

-Tu veux dire avant que tu ne deviennes subitement une femme mariée avec des enfants ?

-Avant que tu ne voies plus que ça en moi...

-C'est... C'est difficile, je dois bien l'avouer. Surtout pour le... "Madame Malfoy".

-J'ai toujours un peu de mal moi aussi.

-Kai et Scorpius ont de la chance de t'avoir, Hermione. Et... Lui aussi. Tu Lui seras d'une grande utilité dans cette guerre.

-Harry... Rien n'est encore fait.

-Oh je t'en prie, Hermione. Je te connais. Je vois ton regard quand tes enfants sont là. Jamais tu ne voudras perdre ça, même si cela veut dire Lui prêter allégeance.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. C'est moi qui ait tout gâché.

Elle ne sut plus quoi dire. Peut-être n'y avait-il plus rien à dire. En tout cas, ils s'arrêtèrent là, sur un regard qui à lui seul, concluait tout. Du pardon, des excuses et des aveux... Oui, il n'y avait plus rien à y redire. Au fond, Hermione était heureuse. Triste de le perdre, mais heureuse de n'être que triste, et pas rancunière ou malade de rage envers lui. Peut-être y avait-il encore un peu d'espoir après tout. Cet avenir était encore loin d'être là. Ou pas.

* * *

-Par Merlin, même à l'agonie, elle en a dans les jambes la petite Weasley ! soupira Blaise, appuyé sur ses genoux au milieu d'un couloir, le souffle court.

-Elle ne doit pas être bien loin ! s'énerva Magnus. Elle arrivait à peine à marcher tout à l'heure !

-Tu veux dire juste avant de piquer un sprint ?

-La ferme Zabini ! cingla Voldemort, hors de lui.

-Excusez mon audace, Maître, mais n'êtes-vous pas censé être en mesure de la... pister ? Je croyais qu'elle était l'un de vos Horcruxe ?

Le regard que lui lança le Lord en réponse lui donna envie d'avaler sa langue. Il se détourna, mal à l'aise. Pourtant, la fureur de son Maître n'était pas causée par l'insupportable intrusion de Blaise dans sa capacité à ressentir Ginny, mais plutôt par la particulière perspicacité de celui-ci. Et pour cause, il avait raison. Il ressentait Ginny. D'une façon intime et inexplicable, et pourtant, il en était réduit à hurler son nom dans des couloirs sombres. Le pire était qu'il ignorait pourquoi. C'était comme si ses perceptions s'engourdissaient. Elle était là, quelque part, perdue dans un implacable brouillard. Et lui essayait vainement d'attraper son ombre. Quelle idée de s'enfuir de la sorte ? Son insubordination lui donnait de véritables envies de meurtres ! Et à en juger par le regard ivre de colère de son fils, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Ils entendirent Scorpius et Kai les rejoindre depuis un autre couloirs. Les bruits saccadés et pressés de leurs pas traduisaient, à eux aussi, leur empressement inquiet. Aussi, c'est bredouilles et peu fiers qu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Leur vue suffit à insupporter le mage d'avantage.

-L'aile Est est vide. On a fouillé partout.

-C'est ridicule ! Elle est à l'agonie ! s'écria Magnus.

-Mais c'est aussi ta mère ! Tu la connais, tu sais qu'elle plus têtue que toi !, soupira Kai. Et puis je te rappelle que ce château est un véritable enfer ! Chaque fois qu'on perd quelque chose dedans, il est quasiment impossible de le retrouver !

-J'aimerais une clarification…, demanda Blaise, perdu. On cherche qui là ? Ginny ? Elias ? Ou la faille ?

-Les trois ! soupira Scorpius.

-Et les trois nous échappent comme ce n'est pas permis ! Un enfant ! Une malade ! Et un trou dans le temps ! s'écria Voldemort, outré.

-Et bien sûr, je ne sais quelle perturbation magique rends nos sortilèges inefficaces... Je vous jure que si nous étions en danger de mort, je penserais à une caméra cachée...

-Arrêter de vous plaindre ! Kai, Scorpius, continuez au Sud. Magnus et Zabini, les sous-sols, ordonna Voldemort.

-Tu pars seul ?, demanda Magnus, inquiet.

-Pour éviter d'étrangler l'un de vous, oui ! Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade !

* * *

Bellatrix regarda le corps de Ron avec mépris. Il lui aurait été si facile de se lever et d'écraser la misérable étincelle de vie qui s'accrochait encore à sa triste carcasse. Mais non. Elle était attachée, retenue en otage par son Maître, sa future femme, le trio d'or et les futurs enfants de ces derniers... De quoi contrecarrer ses plans de vengeances. Pourtant, elle n'y renonçait pas. Loin de là. La rage, la haine et la honte ne formaient plus qu'un tout en elle. Une énorme boule au creux de sa poitrine qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, quitte à expulser ses entrailles hors de son corps. Elle avait l'impression que tout son être fourmillait de frustration. Ses talons claquaient le sol aux mesures des tremblements de ses mollets, et ses dents ne cessaient de grignoter sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Attendre lui coûtait tellement... Tellement que cela en devenait presque douloureux. Devoir rester là, à observer, faire semblant de ne pas écouter et subir les commentaires infâmes de ses bourreaux. "Des Cracmols" ! Et puis quoi encore... Elle se sentait humiliée, abandonnée et reniée. Son fils l'avait trahie pour la Sang-de-Bourbe, et son Maître, pour une traître à son sang. Autrement dit, elle n'avait plus rien. Ni famille, ni soutient... Et ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Mais plus important encore, elle comptait le faire payer à celles dont elle faisait porter la faute. Et ça, personne ne pourrait lui enlever.

Le menton relevé et le regard en feu, elle détailla Hermione et Harry pour la septième fois en moins d'une demie-heure. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la Grande Salle, les autres étant partis à la recherche de l'insupportable rouquine. Le trio d'or était au complet. L'opportunité était grisante, mais Lucius se bavait dessus à côté d'elle. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle se dit qu'ils l'avaient bien atteint. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa santé mentale approximative la sauverait du même état que son beau-frère. Il avait essayé de lutter lors de la torture. Elle avait tout encaissé. Elle avait accepté la douleur et s'abandonner à elle était le seul moyen de garder un semblant de contrôle sur soi. La combattre ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Et Lucius en était un parfait exemple. Pour preuve, il n'était plus rien. Dans son œil brillait déjà l'étincelle d'une lente et indécente mort. Narcissa était presque déjà veuve. Mais elle... Elle était bien vivante, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

Sans jamais détourner le regard, la Mangemort était loin d'avoir abandonné la partie. De ses ongles, son salut se construisait peu à peu. Sous leurs yeux aveugles, et derrière ses lèvres en sang se cachait un sourire. Un merveilleux et abominable sourire, de la part d'un prédateur en sommeil, prêt à sauter sur sa proie tant convoitée.

* * *

Voldemort marchait, encore et toujours dans ces couloirs interminables. Plus le temps passait, plus le signal de Ginny s'affaiblissait et sa rage grandissait. A cet instant, il ne l'avait jamais autant maudite. Pourtant, dans la plus grande obscurité, il aperçut une lueur. Pas un Lumos, pas une torche, non... Quelque chose de moins vif, de moins étincelant. D'abord méfiante, la lueur s'approcha fébrilement avant de filer dans un tournant. Il ne sut de quoi il s'agissait, mais ne prit pas le temps de se poser de question. Ses jambes reprirent leur course à la poursuite de ce point lumineux, son seul espoir dans cette marre de problème. Il courut après elle, mais fut rapidement prit au piège par un cul-de-sac. Son chemin s'arrêtait, et le point n'était plus là. Le Doloris qu'il lança au mur réussit à faire trembler tout le corridor, mais sa colère rayonnait tel un soleil. On pouvait presque la voir : une aura maudite et étouffante l'entourant de toute part. Alors qu'il marmonnait et frappait les pierres de son poing, une voix l'arrêta. Une voix qu'il n'aurait plus cru entendre. Derrière lui, dans une ombre à peine luminescente, entourée d'un voile d'obscurité grandissant, l'esprit était là, à son côté. Son corps, presque physique, semblait sur le point de s'évaporer sous la pression de l'air. Et ses traits, bien plus perceptibles, donnèrent à Voldemort l'envie folle de lui arracher le visage. Tout démarrait avec elle. Ces malheurs, ces souvenirs, ces douleurs, ces découvertes, ces menaces... Tout partait de celle qui avait l'audace de se présenter devant lui. L'audace ou l'inconscience, car dans son état, le Mage Noir ne voyait en elle qu'une responsable. Une responsable méritant un châtiment. Sa baguette vrombit dans sa main, mais l'esprit l'ignora. A la place, elle baissa la tête et soupira. Sa simple apparition semblait lui coûter plus d'énergie qu'elle n'en avait.

-Vous...

-Vous devez faire vite.

-Tout irait bien plus vite si vous cessiez de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Cette faille est introuvable, pendant que Ginevra se meurt ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle s'est rouverte ! Elle a ramené mon fils ! dit-il les dents serrées.

-La faille est imprévisible. Je n'ai… Je n'ai plus assez de pouvoir pour la convoquer ou ne serait-ce que la localiser. Elle ère dans le temps et l'espace et s'ouvrira davantage à mesure que l'espace-temps s'écroulera.

-Ce château est rongé d'obscurité, vos pouvoirs déclinent et cette faille prends en puissance... Dites-moi comment faire !

-Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?!, hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Pour me narguer ? Ou vous plaindre ?

-J'aimerais vous aider. Mais vous continuez de faire fausse route. Vous devez accepter votre sort et...

\- ... et faire face à votre destinée ! Vous nous l'avez répété bien assez de fois, mais cela ne veut rien dire !

La femme sembla désespérée par ces mots et son ombre oscilla dans le noir. Tout s'écroulait. Et elle aussi.

-C'est le seul moyen qui vous permettra de vous en sortir. Résolvez cette énigme. Trouver la faille. Peut-être les choses s'arrangeront-elles alors...

-Vous oubliez que mon fils de sept ans et sa future mère errent dans ce château, eux aussi ! Leurs disparitions les mets en danger, comme nous tous ici !

-Elias et Ginny iront bien, à la seule condition que vous perciez l'énigme !

Sa voix résonna plus fort, teintée de son agacement et de sa propre peur. Un ton qui lui fit serrer les dents.

-Votre énigme va tous nous tuer, comme votre décision de nous avoir enlevés. Vous êtes la seule responsable de votre perte !

-Peut-être, dit-elle calmement. Le destin est une chose étrange. Tout comme le temps. J'ai accompli mon devoir, j'en assumerais les conséquences. Mais à vous d'assumer les votres.

-Je n'ai rien demandé ! explosa-t-il. J'avais gagné ! J'avais enfin gagné mais vous m'avez pris ma victoire et maintenant vous risquez de me prendre ma vie !

-Je sais. Mais perdre votre victoire vous a apporté une famille. Elle compte sur vous. Et vous seul êtes suffisamment puissant pour être véritablement utile dans ce combat.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Pas plus de perdre ma guerre, ou... ou ma famille, gronda-t-il. J'aurai les deux.

-Tant que vous trouvez la faille, je suis prête à vous laisser à votre sort.

-Que dois-je comprendre ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

-Résolvez cette énigme. Trouvez la faille. Survivez. Et je n'interférai plus dans votre vie. Vous serez alors seul maître de votre avenir. Je vous en fais la promesse. Vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter de l'espace-temps. Je m'occuperai de vous laisser vivre la vie que vous désirez sans jamais intervenir, peu importe les lignes temporelles que vous deviez suivre. Vous serrez libre de moi, du temps, et du destin qui vous était tracé.

-Vous marchandez votre survie.

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas mourir, dit-elle, placide. Alors ?

-Alors je n'ai pas le choix ! Mais j'apprécie... votre contrepartie. J'impose cependant une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Je résoudrai ce fichu mantra et ferai le nécessaire pour que personne ne meurt. Mais je veux la localisation de Ginny et Elias. Maintenant.

-Mes pouvoirs...

-Me sont bien égals ! Il est hors de question que je les laisse à leur sort dans ce château pendant que je joue aux devinettes alors faîtes un petit effort…, souffla-t-il, menaçant. Donnez-moi ma femme ! Maintenant !

Sa veine frontale palpitait sous sa peau. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur plus incandescente que celle de l'esprit et les sifflements de son ton rappelaient ceux de Nagini. Il attendait d'elle cette contrepartie, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'était pas négociable. La perte de Ginny l'inquiétait, le tourmentait, et le torturait plus que tout. Il avait besoin de l'avoir auprès de lui, saine et sauve, quitte à l'attacher à la table de la Grande Salle pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas, cela lui était égal. Mais la savoir loin, perdue, blessée... Non... Il ne pouvait pas. S'il devait assurer leurs survies, ce serait selon ses termes. Et cela commençait avec elle. Il estimait s'être montré assez patient depuis le début de ce cirque. L'esprit sourcilla, inquiète, et pour la première fois, effrayée. Ils le savaient tous deux, elle n'était pas en mesure de s'opposer à sa requête, aussi, il la vit déglutir avant de parler d'une petite voix :

-La pister me puisera le peu de pouvoirs qu'il me reste. Je ne serai plus en mesure d'apparaître. Vous serez seuls.

-Je vous rassure, vous ne vous êtes pas montrée des plus utiles jusqu'à présent, cingla-t-il froidement.

-Souvenez-vous de l'énigme.

-Ne me sous-estimez pas, siffla-t-il.

-Nous verrons bien. Ne me faîtes pas regretter notre marché, Tom.

Sa haine crépita au bout de sa baguette et il dût se retenir pour ne pas lui lancer un sort. Dans un léger ravivement de lumière, elle se détourna. Pourtant, elle le regarda une dernière fois, un air soucieux et inquiet l'habitant.

-Le passé est en train de briser ses liens. Il vous menacera tous, dit-elle, les yeux dans le vide.

-Amenez moi à Ginny, insista-t-il, agacé.

-Suivez le. Il vous guidera à elle.

Le Mage fronça les sourcils, avant de la voir lever une main dans l'obscurité. Alors, un faisceau apparu dans des volutes fantomatiques. La lumière s'intensifia et prit une étrange forme. Long et serpentant, il sorti de la paume de l'esprit dans un sifflement familier : le basilique. Le basilique apparut, énorme et majestueux en tournoyant dans les airs. Voldemort en eut le souffle coupé.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Votre Patronus.

Ce simple mot le fit pâlir. C'était impossible. Il avait beau être le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, le sortilège du Patronus lui avait toujours été impossible à réaliser. Les raisons de son incapacité étaient évidentes : le bonheur nécessaire pour en invoquer un lui avait toujours été impossible à atteindre.

-Vous vous fichez de moi, souffla-t-il, bouché bée.

-Il vient de votre futur. Il vous montrera la voie à suivre jusqu'à Ginny.

-Je...

-Aimer vous changera, Tom. Cela vous change déjà, dit-elle. Mais n'oubliez rien de ce que je vous ai dit. Notre survie en dépend.

* * *

-Papa ?!, appela Magnus en voyant son père courir dans un couloir.

Voldemort grimaça en s'arrêtant à leur niveau. Il n'avait pas le temps.

-Retournez dans la Grande Salle !

-Quoi ? Mais on n'a toujours pas...

-C'est un ordre, fils ! Je m'occupe de Ginny et Elias, vous, retournez là-bas et attendez mon retour, dit-il un peu essoufflé, le regard toujours tourné vers son Patronus disparaissant dans un tournant.

-Vous pensez sérieusement les retrouver seuls ? Ça fait déjà plus d'une heure qu'on tourne tous en rond, dit Blaise.

-J'ai eu un peu d'aide.

-Mais Maître...

-Pas de discussion Malfoy ! Partez ! De suite !

Magnus fronça des sourcils. Il connaissait son père. Il avait un plan.

-Tu sais quelque chose.

-Pas encore. Mais je l'espère bientôt. Méditez sur le mantra de l'esprit. Nous devons résoudre cette énigme, et cela ne sera pas possible sans le rat de bibliothèque.

-Le mantra ? Mais... Et la faille ?!

Mais le mage ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Son ombre avait déjà disparue au détour d'un couloir, laissant le groupe pantois, sans réponse et avec plus de questions. L'air du château s'était même d'avantage alourdi. A croire que la gravité de la situation s'inscrivait dans les pierres effritées des corridors.

* * *

-Le mantra ?! s'exclama Hermione, désappointée.

-C'est tout ce qu'il a dit avant de disparaître, dit Scorpius, épuisé sur l'un des fauteuils.

-Mais... On a étudié cette foutue phrase pendant des semaines ! Des semaines ! s'écria-t-elle. Et il veut qu'on la résolve en moins de quelques heures ?!

-J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre mon père depuis longtemps…, soupira Magnus. Mais je crois qu'il a un plan. Ou du moins, qu'il sait quoi faire.

-Rappelez-moi ce qu'elle a dit, demanda Kai.

-"Vous devez accepter votre sort et faire face à votre destinée", cita Hermione. Mais ça n'a pas le moindre sens !

-Pour elle, il y en a sûrement un.

-Lequel ?! Hein ? J'ai fouillé dans tous les livres de cette fichue bibliothèque ! Tous ! Et aucun ne parle d'une quelconque prophétie, ou d'un sortilège ou même d'un auteur ayant jamais dit cette phrase !

Hermione avait les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et le regard fou depuis le retour du groupe. Tout s'accélérait, mais eux ne faisaient pas la moindre avancée.

-Peut-être... Peut-être qu'on s'y prend à l'envers ? dit subitement Harry, pensif.

-Quoi ?

-Peut-être que cette énigme n'est pas à résoudre en fin de compte ?!

-Harry...

-Non, non, Hermione, écoute-moi ! Depuis le début on cherche un moyen de partir d'ici. Que ce soit à travers la magie, les souvenirs, la faille... mais on n'a jamais essayé de faire ce que nous a toujours dit cet esprit !

-Où tu veux en venir Potter ? demanda Drago.

-"Vous devez accepter votre sort et faire face à votre destinée" ! Ce n'est pas une énigme à résoudre ! Ce sont des instructions ! Des instructions à exécuter ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Mais... mais cela n'a pas plus de sens ! On... on a toujours tout fait ! Les projections, les souvenirs... tout !

-Mais on n'a jamais pleinement accepté le futur ! On essaye de le changer ! De nous changer afin de ne pas réaliser ce qu'on a vu mais je crois qu'on brûle les étapes !

-Tu voudrais quoi, Potter ? demanda Kai, amusé. Que l'on essaye de s'entre-tuer juste pour honorer nos querelles et haines du passé ? Parce que perso, moi ça me va.

-Kai !

-Quoi ?! Je suis d'accord avec lui !

-Pardon ? s'étrangla Scorpius.

-Réfléchissez deux minutes ! dit-il brusquement. Depuis qu'on s'est écrasé sur ce fichu tapis, on n'a pas arrêté de se contenir ! Au début, pour ne rien révéler, après pour ne rien modifier, et enfin pour que personne ne soit tué ! Mais ce n'est pas nous, ça.

-Un génocide ne réglera rien, Kai...

-Aussi tentant que ce soit, je ne parle pas de meurtre de masse, Magnus ! Non... je parle de règlement de compte !

-C'est rid...

-Il a raison…, souffla Hermione, les yeux exorbités de stupeur.

-Quoi ! hurlèrent les deux voyageurs.

-Il... Il a raison... Bon sang... C'était sous mon nez ! Sous mon nez depuis le début !

-Quelqu'un peut préciser ce qu'il se passe ?!, demanda Blaise, perdu.

-On a tout fait à l'envers ! Les projections devaient nous montrer l'avenir afin de mieux l'accepter ! Nous devons nous accepter ! s'écria-t-elle. Nous, notre avenir, nos crimes, nos choix ! C'est ça ! "Vous devez accepter votre sort et faire face à votre destinée" ! C'est ça ! C'est ça !

Elle semblait euphorique, et sautillait comme une enfant. Mais rien de ce qu'elle venait de dire n'éclairait quiconque à part elle, Harry et Kai.

-Attendez... Vous voulez dire que...

-Que tout est en nos mains depuis le début ! Mais on était trop bête pour le voir, trop orgueilleux et effrayés ! poursuivit-elle.

-Alors quoi ? demanda le vieux Drago. On se confesse ? On déballe tout et c'est censé nous ramener chez nous ?

-Non…, dit Harry, blême. On arrête de lutter... Que ce soit contre notre avenir, ou notre passé, on arrête tout.

-Et quoi ?

-On assume, dit-il, amer.

Harry n'aimait pas avoir raison sur ce genre de choses. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Tous ces efforts lors de ses derniers mois n'étaient que la voie de l'égoïsme et de la peur. Il voulait changer son avenir, croire en lui pour faire de meilleurs choix, pour ne pas céder à sa propre destinée. Mais il avait tort. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire ici, non. Peut-être plus tard si la chance lui souriait, mais pour le moment, il ne devait pas se renier. Mais s'accepter tel qu'il était censé être.

-C'est tout ?! C'est ça l'énigme qui nous prends la tête depuis des mois ?!, s'exclama le jeune Drago, ahurit.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Pas pour moi, dit Kai.

Le Doloris qu'il jeta à Harry les coupa tous dans leur réflexion, et le cri qu'on entendit les pétrifia. Projeté contre le mur, le Survivant se tordit sous la magie, pourtant, il n'était surpris en rien. Cette réaction était même plutôt prévisible de la part du Lestrange. Lui aussi avait compris ce qu'une telle révélation lui autorisait à faire.

-Pour être franc, je n'attendais que ça…, sourit-il cruellement.

-Kai ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers Harry.

-On a dit plus de retenue ! J'ai en marre de faire semblant de ne pas être dérangé mentalement ! Ou de faire comme si chacun de ses souffles ne m'insultait pas !

L'hystérie le possédait de nouveau. Mais quand les cris cessèrent, on n'entendit pas de plaintes. Juste deux mots, que personne n'aurait pu prédire.

-Laissez... le, fit Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Laissez le ! dit-il plus fort en grimaçant.

-Mais...

-Non ! Il... Il a raison.

Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui, aussi seule Hermione le retenait de ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Recevoir l'un de ses Doloris lui rappela étrangement ceux de Bellatrix. Mais il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, et fixa son ennemi à l'autre bout de la pièce. Car voilà ce qu'était Kai pour lui. Voilà ce qu'il serait toujours. Et réciproquement. Il avait fini de lutter.

-On en veut encore Potter ?

-Arrête ça de suite ! ordonna Magnus à Kai en se plaçant devant lui, devant les étincelles crépitantes de sa baguette.

-Non ! hurla Harry. Kai ! Je suis ton ennemi. Je l'ai toujours été ! Bébé, j'ai voulu t'extraire. Enfant, je t'ai pourchassé ! Je t'ai haï toute ta vie, pour m'avoir enlevé Hermione et être le fils de Bellatrix. J'ai tenté de te tuer. Toi, et tous ceux que tu aimes. Et j'ai laissé Ron te torturer !

-Harry !

-Kai... je te défends de...

-J'en ai marre d'essayer de me battre contre tout ça, s'écria alors le Survivant. Je suis cet homme qui fera de ta vie en enfer, Kai ! Alors vas-y. Fais ce que tu veux. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Je le mérite.

-Tu veux vraiment mourir ou quoi ?! Ferme la ! hurla le descendant Malfoy.

-Toi aussi Scorpius, continua-t-il, livide. J'ai tenté de tuer ta sœur ! Je l'ai torturé !

-Stop !

-J'ai enlevé Ginny ! dit-il en s'adressant à Magnus, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et je t'ai maudit pour être le fils de mon pire ennemi. Je te maudirais toujours Magnus ! Toi ! Ta sœur ! Et Élias !

-Har...

-Je ne cesserai jamais de vous poursuivre ! continua-t-il, en transe. C'est comme ça. Je suis ce monstre qui vous a hanté toute votre vie et je le resterai à jamais. Peu importe le temps, ou l'époque. Je suis ce monstre ! Je...

Mais sa voix se coupa sous les vrombissements du sol. D'abord léger, puis de plus en plus intense, la château sembla prendre vie. On entendit les étagères, le bois, et le mobilier grincer. Tout semblait sur le point de s'écrouler et pourtant, au centre de la Grande Salle, dans un halo de lumière venu du ciel nuageux de la nuit magique, une étincelle apparut. Comme un flocon, elle tomba du ciel dans le pire des chaos. Des cris, de la peur et de l'incompréhension l'accueillirent au sol. A son contact, le tapis disparus, ouvert sur un abysse de la taille d'une pomme. Un abysse insondable, qui, à son apparition, fit taire le vacarme qui avait pris possession du silence. Quand l'écho retomba, plus rien ne bougeait, tous étaient au sol, et, à côté d'eux, les ténèbres dans un format poche. En l'observant, Hermione Granger eut le souffle coupé. Il avait réussi. Il avait raison. Harry avait résolu l'énigme au prix de lui-même. Et la faille... La faille était là. Du moins un début, au centre de la pièce, creusé dans le tapis, ouvert sur une obscurité totale. Leur ticket de sortie. Enfin.

* * *

Ginny souffrait le martyre. De toute sa vie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible. Son fils blottit contre son corps, elle avançait lentement, incapable de savoir si elle survivrait au retour. Sa fuite, son inquiétude et son irresponsabilité lui avaient ramenés son enfant, mais risquaient également de les tuer tous les deux. Et pour cause, ils étaient perdus. Plus aucune torche ne brûlait dans les couloirs et l'intégralité du château était maintenant plongé dans une obscurité glaçante et effrayante. Tout son être tremblait, à peine animé par un souffle qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir garder longtemps. Aussi, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur ses rotules, le visage grimaçant de douleur. Elias dormait. Elle en fut heureuse ; elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état de désolation. Des sanglots plein la poitrine, elle caressa les cheveux en bataille de son fils. Même dans le noir, elle pouvait encore deviner son visage, enfouit dans son cou. Il était si petit, si innocent et pourtant, déjà tellement affecté par ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le plonger dans un sommeil magique mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Il était si déterminé... si décidé à tuer. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de le contredire, ou ne serait-ce que de réprimer ses pulsions. Non, elle n'en avait pas encore le courage, pas quand elle mourrait de l'intérieur. Alors elle l'avait embrassé tendrement, avec tellement d'amour que son cœur en avait saigné dans sa poitrine, puis elle l'avait bercé. Une berceuse mélodieuse, instantanée et magique. Il n'avait rien vu venir et dormait maintenant depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, sans savoir que le cœur qu'il sentait battre contre lui, risquait à tout moment de s'éteindre. Désespérée, elle murmura de nouveau la mélodie enfantine. Sa mère la lui chantait tous les soirs. Et de toute évidence, Elias la connaissait aussi. Tout ne s'était peut-être pas perdu finalement.  
Toujours assise au sol, elle soupira, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne trouverait pas la force de se relever. Pas plus que celle de crier à l'aide. Elle était seule, abandonnée...

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle passa par terre, mais le froid de la pierre commença à s'attaquer à ses os. Recroquevillée, le corps de son fils encore tiède contre elle, elle n'entendit plus rien. Pas un murmure, juste le souffle du petit garçon. Et quand l'obscurité commença à la ronger, juste avant qu'une dernière lueur apparaisse au loin, elle ne sut pas si le mirage du basilique venait la hanter une dernière fois ou la sauver des ténèbres pour l'emmener directement en enfer.

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard, c'est le mois de partiel alors bon j'essaye de jongler comme je peux ! Alors, le compte à rebours à commencé ! Plus que deux chapitres après celui-là et c'est la fin ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Laissez moi vos avis dans les commentaires ! Ils sont tellement encourageant ! Je vous adore !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et une pensée pour ma chère Beta !

A très vite !


	37. Chapter 37

-Est-ce... Est-ce que c'est… balbutia Drago devant le trou noir ouvert dans le sol.

-Je ne sais pas, ça a l'air... petit, dit Blaise.

-Harry l'a ouverte, souffla Hermione, éberluée. Il a accepté son sort ! Il... a fait face à sa destinée...

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et pour la première depuis son arrivée, il sembla soulagé. Soulagé du poids du monde. Les trois voyageurs ne purent maintenir leur haine envers lui à cet instant. Il venait sans aucun doute de leur sauver la vie.

-Alors quoi ? On doit faire pareil ?

-Peut-être... Je ne sais pas... Mais en tout cas, on connaît la voie à suivre.

Devant l'opportunité qui se présenta à eux, Kai baissa sa baguette, le regard lourd. Une ultime torture s'imposait à lui. Alors que tous observaient l'étendue obscure avec curiosité, lui se détourna, la gorge serrée. Ce que venait de faire Harry aurait pu le tuer. Il aurait pu le tuer. Mais il n'avait pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour eux. Il n'avait pas hésité à accepter le pire de lui, et de ce qu'il pourrait être. Il avait cessé de lutter contre lui-même, contre eux... Mais si Kai se mettait à sa place un instant, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le même cran. Ignorant le débat lancé derrière lui, il releva la tête et fit face à la Mangemort qui l'avait hanté toute sa vie. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il comprit qu'elle n'avait cessé de le fixer. A chaque fois, il la surprenait en train de le détailler, de l'épier. Tantôt avec tristesse, haine, ou indignation, mais jamais avec autre chose. Bien entendu, Bellatrix prenait tout personnellement, sans jamais penser véritablement à lui. Elle se limitait à ce qui l'affectait, elle. Son fils n'était que le support de sa colère, pas le fond. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée à quel point leur simple lien de parenté avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. A quel point elle l'avait influencé. A quel point ils étaient similaires. Sa respiration s'alourdit et son cœur ralentit. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt mais il doutait de l'être jamais un jour. Son regard revînt sur son cousin et Magnus. Ses frères depuis toujours, mais aussi ses complices, ses soutiens, et plus que tout, ses gardes fous.

-Kai ? appela Hermione, inquiète devant son silence.

Et elle. Sa mère. Sa vie. Elle l'avait tant soutenu, tant changé. Elle voulait faire de lui un homme bon, un homme qu'il n'était pas. Et par cette simple constatation, il savait qu'il ne ferait que la décevoir, même si elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Il ne pourrait jamais combler ses attentes et espérances. Et pour cause, il était condamné à rester cette âme mal aimée, torturée et dérangée. Comme Bellatrix.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit-il alors.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé, Hermione... De ne pas être le fils que tu mérites.

Il parlait posément, et ce calme inhabituel de sa part semblait presque plus effrayant que tout le reste.

-Tu aurais dû les laisser faire. Les laisser m'extraire.

-Kaï ! intervint Magnus.

-Non Magnus ! C'est mon tour de faire amende honorable. Harry aurait dû m'extraire ! Il avait raison d'avoir peur de moi, de mon sang. Je suis le fils d'un monstre. Je... je ne suis pas né désiré et ma seule existence a réussi à diviser le trio d'or. Je t'ai forcé à tout quitter, Hermione, à laisser ta famille, tes amis, toute ta vie et à t'asservir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu ne méritais pas ça. La Gazette a toujours dit vrai sur mon compte. Je suis une abomination. Comme ma mère. Si ce n'est pire.

-Kai, c'est faux !

-Non ! Non, c'est vrai. Harry a accepté qui il était, et bien moi aussi, il est temps que j'arrête de me voiler la face ! Je suis cassé. Depuis toujours, j'ai... j'ai ces voix dans ma tête qui me hurlent sans cesse des choses contradictoires. Je ne sais pas lesquelles écouter alors je fais comme si elles n'existaient pas mais elles sont là ! Elles sont toujours là ! Elles veulent que je me laisse allez, que j'arrête de me comporter comme si je n'étais pas complètement fou !

-Tu n'es...

-Je le suis ! Comme elle ! s'écria-t-il en pointant Bellatrix du doigt. Je l'ai toujours été. Sa folie coule dans mon sang comme un poison ! C'est incurable ! Ces voix me tiennent compagnie la nuit, elles me murmurent des plans, des tactiques, des sévices... Tout ce que je veux accomplir au fond de moi et pourtant, je continue de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je les contrôle, je... les tiens en cage. Mais quand je perds le contrôle, je n'entends plus qu'elles. Et je vois l'avenir que je pourrais avoir si j'arrêtais de les enfermer. C'est un futur sanglant, chaotique et cruel, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à ne pas le vouloir. Je n'arrive pas arrêter de penser que ce serait un monde où j'aurais ma place, où je ne serais pas déguisé en petit légionnaire effrayé par une bande de Moldus à fourches ! Je pourrais être moi-même ! Être ce monstre qui me brûle de l'intérieur ! Être... Être comme elle...

Cette dernière phrase sembla lui arracher le cœur au-delà du possible. Jamais il n'avait réussi à dire cette pensée à voix haute.

-J'ai toujours voulu être son opposé... Mais difficile d'être blanc comme neige, quand son propre sang est aussi noir que la mort. Elle me dégoutte. Je me dégoûte. Et je m'écœure de ressentir pour elle ce que je ressens pour moi.

-Kai... Tu n'es pas comme elle.

-Si... Je suis tout ce qu'elle était ! Je suis complètement malade, vicieux, cruel et sadique ! Je... Je suis son fils ! Et je le serais toujours malgré moi. Je... je suis le fils de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Un éclair jaillit si brusquement qu'on crût que les tours s'effondraient. Pourtant, alors qu'ils rouvraient les yeux, ils ne virent pas aucun gravas, mais ils sentirent du vent, une légère brise qui soufflait depuis le sol. Un sol où la faille était deux fois plus large. Hermione voulut se tourner vers Kai, lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait dû faire pour la faille ne représentait en rien la réalité, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Alors que le vent s'intensifiait, les portes de la Grandes Salle s'ouvrirent en fracas sur une ombre fantomatique immense et destructrice. On entendit les sorciers du passé hurler de surprise et s'armer, avant que Magnus et le futur Drago ne crient plus fort qu'eux. La bête n'était autre que le Basilic. Un énorme et monstrueux Basilique flottant dans les airs, un individu coincé entre ses crocs. Personne ne comprit pourquoi ils semblèrent familiers à cet animal, mais sa présence les laissa sans voix, tout comme le corps qu'il déposa délicatement sur le sol avant de repartir dans un sifflement effrayant.

-Bordel mais c'était quoi ça ?!, s'écria brusquement Blaise.

-Le Patronus de mon père.

-Quoi ?!

-Mais, Voldemort n'a pas de Patronus, si ?

Pourtant Magnus ne chercha pas à répondre. Le corps devant lui était trop petit pour être celui de Ginny ou de son père. Non. Ce n'était pas eux.

-Elias !

* * *

-Ginny ! Ginny ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie, Ginny !

La jeune femme ne sut pas comment elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Un simple battement de cil lui donnait l'impression de mourir d'un éventrement au couteau. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'étouffait dans son propre souffle, la lueur qu'elle avait entraperçue s'intensifia jusqu'à presque l'éblouir. Et c'était lui. Tom était là. Son Maître. Penché au-dessus d'elle, le regard dément devant son inconscience, elle réalisa que la vive chaleur qu'elle avait perçue ne venait pas de la lumière retrouvée dans le couloir, mais de lui. Il la serrait dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, un sort de chaleur jeté sur eux. A la vue de son éveil, un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres. Pendant un instant, il avait véritablement craint le pire. Elle voulut lui parler mais sa gorge desséchée ne lui offrit que des raclements douloureux. Des raclements qui étonnement le firent éclater de rire. Un rire profondément nerveux. Sans la lâcher, il l'aida à se rasseoir, essayant par la magie de leur lien de lui donner assez de force pour qu'elle tienne jusqu'à leur retour dans la Grande Salle.

-Je jure sur Merlin que je ne te laisserai plus jamais me faire une telle frayeur ! jura-t-il dans sa barbe.

Elle sourit face à son commentaire mais se pétrifia quand elle réalisa que ses bras étaient vides. Son fils n'était plus là. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Devant son regard paniqué, le Mage dit brusquement :

-Elias est en sûreté. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais...

-Il est avec Magnus. Mais le temps presse, on doit partir au plus vite.

Déboussolée et encore engourdie, elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pourtant, son Maître ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer et alors qu'il se hissait sur ses deux jambes, il la saisit par la taille, la soulevant avec lui. Devant son exclamation de surprise, il ricana.

-Avec ta fuite, tu pensais vraiment que j'aillais te laisser marcher de nouveau ? Estime toi heureuse si je ne t'enferme pas pour le restant de tes jours après ça !

-Il... Il faut...

-Ne parle pas. Tu es trop faible et j'ai besoin de toi en vie, dit-il en avançant à grandes enjambées sans se soucier du poids de la rousse.

-La... La faille...

-C'est en cours. Le Basilique m'a dit qu'elle s'était ouverte dans la Grande Salle. Je savais que Granger serait douée pour les énigmes.

-Qu...quoi ? demanda-t-elle, ahurie par ce qu'elle parvenait à comprendre malgré sa migraine.

-C'est une longue histoire, tu comprendras.

-Tu... tu es venu, dit-elle alors, plus lucide. Tu nous as trouvé.

-Heureusement pour toi, oui. Et je préfère te dire que cette histoire est loin d'être finie, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

-Tu m'en veux ? souffla-t-elle.

-A ton avis ! Tu es mourante et tu me désobéis pour t'enfuir à la pourchasse de notre fils dans un château plongé dans le noir ! Bien sûr que je t'en veux ! C'était ridicule ! Stupide et complètement immature ! Tu aurais pu y laisser ta peau, et celle d'Elias par la même occasion !

-Mais, je... je l'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé Elias ! protesta-t-elle.

-Ginny, pour ton propre bien, tais-toi s'il te plaît, gronda-t-il. Mieux vaut ne pas aggraver ton cas.

Elle aurait pu être en colère par la teneur de son discours. Se sentir rabaissée, dévalorisée ou froissée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait ôter de son esprit qu'il avait fouillé le château pour la retrouver et qu'il s'était inquiété. Il avait eu peur. Avait toujours peur d'ailleurs. Elle pouvait le sentir en lui. La crainte de la perdre courrait encore dans ses veines et battait à mesure avec son cœur. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il ne voulait plus prendre de risque et cela suffisait à la jeune femme pour ne pas être accommodée par le ton de ses mots. Ils lui prouvaient juste à quel point, à cet instant, il tenait à elle.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle malgré tout.

Il ne dit rien mais elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler.

* * *

-Attendez, je ne comprends pas là... Le Patronus du futur de Voldemort a ramené Elias ? résuma Hermione.

-Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas en avoir, dit Harry, bouche bée.

-Il en a un. Il est apparu le jour de la naissance de Magnus, dit Scorpius.

-Et comme par hasard, c'est un Basilique...

-Mais si Elias est là, où sont-ils ?

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder, dit Magnus, le petit toujours endormi dans ses bras. Je connais mon père, il a ramené Elias pour être sûr qu'il soit en sécurité.

-C'est... paternel, commenta le jeune Drago, un peu mal à l'aise avec cette image de son Maître.

-Élias a toujours été très différent de moi, ou de ma sœur, dit-il, le regard toujours fixé sur son petit frère. Il est bien plus puissant et... et innocent que nous ne l'avions jamais été, même à son âge.

-« Innocent » n'est pas exactement le terme que j'emploierais, grimaça Blaise en voyant les mains ensanglantées du garçon. Il a... Il a tranché la gorge de Ron. Cette fois, y a plus de doute.

-Elias pensait bien agir. Ron est l'ennemi numéro 1 de notre famille. Il a toujours cherché à faire ses preuves.

-Et bien on peut dire que c'est réussi.

-Un peu que c'est réussi ! s'exclama Kai, outré. C'est nous qui l'avons formé !

-Quand il est né, la guerre avait atteint son paroxysme, déclara Magnus. Il était... Il était devenu l'espoir que nous avions perdu. On se battait pour lui, pour... son futur. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas encore trop tard.

-Ce n'est pas trop tard ! dit Hermione. On a... On a ouvert la faille ! On va s'en sortir !

-Vous pensez que ce sera comment ? demanda le jeune Drago. Je veux dire, si on passe cette faille. On rentrera tous dans nos époques respectives ?

-Avec un peu de chance, oui. Si on n'erre pas dans l'espace...

-Et nos souvenirs ? dit Harry. On les gardera ?

-Aucune idée. Ce serait contraire à toutes les lois temporelles, mais vu la tournure des choses, on ne peut être sûr de rien, répondit Hermione en examinant la faille. Ce n'est pas comme si ce que nous vivions avait le moindre sens ces derniers temps.

-Par contre on va faire comment pour Ron ? demanda Scorpius. Il est à moitié mourant, je doute qu'il puisse nous faire un discours de rédemption.

-Il n'en pas besoin, dit Harry.

-Comment ça ?

Le survivant se revit dans sa chambre, amorphe face à son ami, décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre par le sort. Il voulait changer. Et au fond, Harry senti qu'il avait réussi. De tous, et malgré la haine, il avait réussi. Précisément là où lui-même avait échoué durant tout ce temps. Où ils avaient tous échoué. Ron s'était montré plus malin qu'eux, et meilleur aussi. Chose que beaucoup aurait eu du mal à croire, et pourtant...

-Il a beaucoup réfléchi à... à son futur. Il ne voulait pas devenir ce monstre qu'il avait vu dans les projections, lui non plus. Il a changé. De ce que je sais, il a... Il a réussi à trouver la paix. Il a accepté son sort, mais a juré de ne pas le réaliser. De nous tous, c'est lui qui avait résolu l'énigme le premier. Il ne le savait juste pas.

Le vent s'intensifia dans la Grande Salle, et des grondements résonnèrent en échos dans le ciel. De toute évidence, il disait vrai. Et cette vérité avait été entendue.

-Poétique, commenta Kai.

-J'aurais... J'aurais voulu m'excuser auprès de lui, dit brusquement Magnus.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai été injuste, dit-il, la gorge serrée. J'aurais dû me montrer plus objectif. Il ne nous a rien fait. Ce n'est pas lui le monstre qui nous a hanté. Et je regrette.

-Magnus... Ce n'est pas que de ta faute, dit Hermione. Lui aussi, il... Il avait du mal avec tout ça. Ron a fait beaucoup d'amalgames.

-Que je n'aurais pas dû faire, répondit-il durement. Je suis l'héritier d'une grande armée, comment puis-je être un bon leader si je n'arrive même pas à faire la part des choses ? J'aurais dû me montrer plus sage. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? dit Kai. C'est moi qui voulait sa peau plus que quiconque ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Mag' !

-Mais j'aurais dû te calmer, ou du moins essayer, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je suis ton leader Kai, pas un gosse immature qui veut sa vengeance sur le premier bouquet émissaire ! riposta-t-il. J'ai mal agi et je regrette de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

Scorpius s'avança à côté de son ami, les poings serrés et le regard bas.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à regretter, Magnus. Nous avons tous mal agis.

Ces mots déclenchèrent de nouveaux orages et un plus grand vent. La faille s'agrandit jusqu'à avaler l'une des tables dans un éclair retentissant. Ils se rapprochaient du but.

-Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que ça manque d'effets lumière !

-Et eux ? demanda le vieux Drago en pointant les Mangemorts du doigt. On en fait quoi ?

-Je vote pour les laissez moisir ici, mais mon avis n'est pas objectif, dit le Lestrange.

-Ils sont le cadet de nos soucis ! tonna brusquement Voldemort en entrant en trombe dans la Grande Salle, une Ginny à moitié inconsciente dans les bras.

-Ginny ! s'écria Hermione.

-Elle va bien. Mais nous devons partir, dit-il en l'allongeant dans un canapé.

-On travaille dessus ! s'indigna Kai.

-Trop lentement ! L'esprit m'est apparu et les choses s'aggravent.

-L'esprit ? C'est elle qui vous a envoyé le Basilique ?!

-Toujours aussi perspicace Malfoy. Comment va Elias ?

-Il dort, dit Magnus. Je ne sais même pas comment il fait.

Voldemort regarda son fils, endormit dans les bras de son aîné. Quand il l'avait trouvé avec Ginny, il n'avait pas pu prendre le temps de le détailler. Pourtant, le voir à cet instant, combla son cœur d'un sentiment de soulagement et de repos. Il était sain et sauf, lui aussi. Ses boucles sombres couvraient un visage, portrait du sien quand il était enfant. Cependant, ses tâches de rousseurs étaient celles de sa mère. Un parfait mélange. Des tâches de bonté pour un enfant aux mains rouges. Un contraste élégant, s'il y réfléchissait.

-Ta mère l'a endormi avec une comptine. Et mieux vaut qu'il le reste jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Ginevra ?

-A peine vivante. Ton futur ne doit pas être en meilleur état qu'elle, dit Scorpius.

-Alors dépêchons-nous.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit Drago.

-Vous y arrivez très bien pour le moment, non ? La faille est là ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Mais pas complète, dit Hermione. Harry, Ron, Magnus, Kai et Scorpius ont réussi à passer l'épreuve mais...

-Ron ?! s'exclama le Maître, incrédule.

-C'est compliqué mais en gros, oui. Le but de cette énigme consiste à embraser notre futur, ne pas lutter, et s'accepter entièrement tout en reconnaissant nos torts.

-Un examen de conscience si tu préfères, ajouta son fils.

-Et... Et ça marche ?! demanda-t-il, de moins en moins emballé par cette perspective.

-Pour le moment, oui.

Voldemort grimaça. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir faire preuve d'introspection et de psychologie... Encore un tour de ce maudit esprit, qui de toute évidence, n'avait pas fini de les torturer.

-C'est ridicule… soupira-t-il.

-Mais nécessaire.

-La faille est assez grande pour que l'on saute dedans, pourtant !

-Et prendre le risque de ruiner tous nos efforts ? C'est hors de question ! déclara Hermione.

Voldemort incendia la Granger du regard mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque. D'autres éclairs apparurent depuis le ciel magique, frappant avec brutalité le sol de la Grande Salle. Personne ne comprit les raisons de ce déchaînement, qui n'avait cette fois rien à voir avec leur énigme ou la faille.

-A terre ! A terre ! cria Kai en se jetant sur Hermione.

Une odeur de brûlé se répandit depuis les points d'impact du tapis cramé par les éclairs et on vit des flammes se répandre sur les murs encore intacts de la bibliothèque. Le vent s'intensifia une nouvelle fois au moment où la fréquence de la foudre devînt de plus en plus dangereuse. Tous se protégèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, mais au beau milieu des cris de surprises et des évitements de justesse, on entendit cependant un hurlement plus fort que les autres. Alors que les éclairs continuèrent à s'acharner dans un vacarme assourdissant, Hermione et Kai se virent brusquement projetés sur le côté. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent comprendre, ils virent Harry, à leur place, se faire frapper par un éclair dans un hurlement effroyable. A cet instant même, tout s'arrêta. Dans le silence à peine retrouvé, le Survivant tituba d'inconscience et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, il tomba à la renverse. Il tomba dans le néant grand ouvert de la faille.

-Harry !

Mais c'était trop tard. Dans un élan de protection, le jeune Potter s'était sacrifié pour son amie et le Lestrange, tombant, la peau calcinée, dans le trou temporel.

-Non ! Non ! C'est... Ce n'est pas possible… paniqua Hermione.

-Il... Il est passé ?

-Il va mourir ! hurla-t-elle. Il faut... Il faut le récupérer !

-Impossible ! tonna Jedusor. Où qu'il soit parti, on ne peut plus rien pour lui.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que notre théorie soit juste et qu'il... qu'il survive au voyage.

-Il vient d'être frappé par la foudre !

-Il a fait son choix, dit finalement Kai, choqué par le geste du survivant. Il... Il nous a sauvé.

D'autres grondements retentirent dans le ciel, moins forts mais tous aussi inquiétants. Tous les yeux se mirent à scruter les nuages, apeurés et inquiets. Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, mais cela offrit une possibilité. Une possibilité d'action. Avant même qu'ils ne la voient courir vers eux, Bellatrix, détachée de ses cordes par la force de ses ongles arriva derrière eux dans un cri d'effroi et projeta Scorpius dans la faille. Avalé à son tour, des éclairs retentirent de nouveau. Aucun sorcier ne put jeter de sort à la Mangemort, elle-même expulsée en arrière par la force magique de la faille. A cet instant, tout devînt hors de contrôle. La force d'attraction du trou temporel prit une ampleur inattendue. Comme un véritable trou noir dévorant tout sur son passage, elle se mit à attirer le mobilier et les sorciers à elle. Agrippés au sol, ils entendirent les cris effrayés de Kaï se faire aspirer, suivit de Magnus et d'Elias qui ne purent résister, et Ginevra et Ron, totalement impuissants.

* * *

Ok tout le monde ! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis dans les commentaires !

Merci à vous tous qui me suivez, j'espère que la fin vous fera frissonner !

A très vite ! Bisous !


	38. Chapter 38

**Lisez bien jusqu'à la fin ! Il y a une surprise ! :)**

* * *

Ginny ouvrit difficilement les yeux une fois que le calme retomba. Du moins, quand les cris cessèrent autour d'elle. Ils s'amoindrirent tous, sans raison, l'inquiétant plus que s'ils avaient continué de lui vriller les oreilles dans des songes cauchemardesques. Plaquée au sol, la tête enfouie contre le tapis, elle senti le Lord se redresser au-dessus d'elle. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle ignorait quand la situation avait véritablement commencé à déraper. Dans les brumes de ses pensées, elle revit Harry s'effondrer après la foudre et disparaître, puis un cri de rage, et une tête blonde qui disparaît, suivit d'un vent, peut-être même une tornade... Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Et elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi son Maître restait figé devant le trou béant au milieu de la Grande Salle, pourquoi depuis le sol elle voyait Hermione, une main plaquée contre la bouche pour retenir des cris de désespoir, ou encore pourquoi le poids de sa poitrine s'était violemment allégé. C'était comme rallumer la lumière après avoir été plongé dans le noir le plus complet ; la douleur lui faisait presque mal de ne plus être là. Son cerveau n'assimilait pas l'éclairage, les bruits ou les gestes qu'elle voyait. Et cela lui fit bizarre de voir sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement. La mort l'avait délaissée pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Mais cela ne la rassura pas. Des tonnes d'idées la traversèrent à cet instant. Le Lord du futur était-il mort ? Ou le lien qui l'unissait à Ginevra s'était-il coupé ? Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se lever et poser des questions, mais il ne lui fallut pas plus que de s'accouder sur le sol pour constater la plus grande horreur de sa vie. Ses fils n'étaient plus là. Scorpius et Kaï non plus, pas plus que son frère ou son double. Ils étaient tous parti. Parti dans la faille. Perdu dans le temps sans la moindre garantie de survie. Et cette réalité la frappa plus fortement et douloureusement que tous les Doloris qu'elle avait pu recevoir au cours de son existence. La panique la gagna, son cœur s'emballa, mais elle ne put se relever entièrement que le son glaçant du hurlement de son Maître résonnait déjà dans l'écho désormais silencieux de la Salle :

-Bellatrix !

Ce cri ne semblait pas réel. Pourtant, il laissa l'empreinte d'une rage qui sembla s'imprégner dans chaque souffle d'air. Baguette en main, il regarda la face décomposée de sa Mangemort. Cette dernière, projetée contre une étagère, ne trouva même plus la force de grimacer tant la terreur la saisit. Elle voulait sa vengeance plus que tout mais elle n'était désormais plus sûre d'avoir le courage d'en payer le prix. Surtout face au regard de sang que lui lançait son Maître. En temps normal, elle aurait été trop pétrifiée pour ne serait-ce que bouger, mais son instinct de survie, pour la première fois de sa vie, fût plus fort que son allégeance. Avant même que les dernières personnes encore présentes ne réalisent ses gestes saccadés, elle rampa frénétiquement au sol, esquivant l'Avada impulsif et retentissant de Voldemort, et s'accrocha à un Blaise encore sonné. Quand les sorciers la mirent en joug, la lame aiguisée d'un petit canif reposait déjà sur la carotide du jeune homme effaré.

-Toi…, gronda-t-il, transcendé par la haine.

-Non ! Non ! cria-t-elle alors frénétiquement. Je... Je... Je ne voulais pas blesser votre fils, Mon Seigneur, je voulais... Je voulais juste...

-Assez !

-Non ! Je ne mérite pas votre colère ! Scorpius n'était pas ma cible ! C'était elle ! dit-elle en regardant Hermione avec hargne. J'aurais dû la tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion !

-Lâche ce couteau !

-Non ! Non ! Il... Il me protège ! Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer !

Son regard allait partout, et ses mots se perdaient à l'orbe de ses lèvres. Plus rien ne rattachait la Lestrange à la réalité. Seule la peur et la folie la possédaient désormais. Derrière sa maigre lame tremblait la vie de Blaise. Une vie qui ne pouvait être prise sans causer le chaos et la perte de tous. Et ça, elle l'avait compris. Elle voyait que la seule chose qui la maintenait encore en vie n'était rien d'autre que cette impossibilité de tuer. Sans quoi, Voldemort reposerait déjà sur son cadavre froid. Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main crispée. Le sortilège de mort dansait sur ses lèvres tel Satan en enfer. Il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas commettre le pire.

-N'... N'avancez pas ! N'avancez pas ! Ou... Ou nous mourrons tous !

-N'avez-vous pas la moindre idée de ce que vous venez de faire ?!, s'écria Hermione, hystérique. Kaï est votre fils ! Et vous... Votre inconscience l'a...

-Kaï aurait dû me choisir moi ! Pas toi ! C'est ta faute ! Tout ça, c'est ta faute !

-Magnus et Élias étaient mes fils ! cingla le Lord.

-Des enfants nés d'une union honteuse qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour !

Une crampe cilla la main de Voldemort. Qu'aurait-il donné pour la faire payer, pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute !

-Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! répéta-t-elle en boucle. Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer !

-Lâche-le ! cria Drago. C'est fini, Bellatrix ! Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir cette fois !

-Oh tu crois ça ?!

-Tuez-la…, souffla brusquement Blaise. Ne vous souciez pas de moi ! Tuez-la !

-La ferme toi ! hurla-t-elle.

-On ne peut pas !

-Pas encore en tout cas... Mais je te jure, Lestrange, que la mort t'attend après ça, menaça Jedusor.

-Allez-y !

-Comment oses-tu Zabini ?! s'indigna la Mangemort. Toi qui a toujours été de mon côté ! Toi qui est un Sang-Pur ! Toi qui a toujours suivit les forces du mal ! Tes parents auraient honte de toi !

-Peut-être... Mais... Je ne veux pas de cette vie ! Je ne suis pas comme eux. Et certainement pas comme vous !

-Blaise !

-Désolé...

Bellatrix ne put voir venir ce qu'il fit alors : sans sourciller, Blaise saisit la lame à pleine main et, dans un bruit de chair atroce, se trancha lui-même la gorge devant tous, inondant son cou d'un sang giclant au rythme effréné de son cœur. On entendit le cri déchirant de Drago, puis la chute de la Mangemort, projetée en arrière par le Doloris cuisant d'un Voldemort aux aguets. Blaise tituba quelques instants, avant que Malfoy ne se jette sur lui, le désespoir et l'horreur gravés sur ses traits. Et comme si le destin s'acharnait, l'orage gronda de nouveau.

-Blaise ! Blaise ! Non !

Mais le jeune métisse ignora son ami. A la place, il le regarda une dernière fois, une main plaquée contre sa gorge. Il ne survivrait pas, il le savait. Aussi dans un dernier effort, il repoussa Drago, pour se jeter lui-même dans la faille. Son sort était scellé dans la Grande Salle. Mais perdu dans l'espace-temps, il pourrait laisser les Dieux décider pour lui. Alors qu'il disparaissait, le sol se mit à trembler et les murs à tanguer. La faille sembla résonner dans l'air telle une entité vivante, engloutissant encore plusieurs mètres de tapis, et forçant par la même occasion les sorciers à s'accrocher de nouveau pour lutter contre son attraction. Dans le craquement de la pierre et du bois, des gravas commencèrent à tomber depuis les murs, l'un d'eux assommant le corps vivant mais sans âme de Lucius. Les colonnes s'écrasèrent avec fracas, dont la moitié furent engloutit à leur tour. Le futur Drago n'y résista pas, et disparut à son tour, les yeux encore fixé sur le visage hurlant de Hermione. Ce cauchemar dura de longues secondes. La poussière asphyxia l'atmosphère, tout comme elle le rendit opaque. A la fin, on n'entendit des quintes de toux et des appels, mais il était difficile de savoir qui se trouvait encore présent après un tel effondrement, ou qui était tombé, juste par simple accident. Écrasée sous un canapé, Ginny senti une chaleur se répandre le long de sa jambe. L'un des pieds du meuble s'était brisé, transperçant sa cuise dans une douleur irradiante et cuisante. Paniquée et étourdie, elle n'arriva pas à localiser le Maître, mais perçu Hermione, l'arcade en sang et le visage grimaçant, au bord de la faille. Le jeune Drago s'y accrochait, tenu de justesse dans le vide glacial par sa main. Le regard de la Gryffondor le suppliait, rempli de larme, mais lui ne pleurait pas.

-Tiens bon ! Je... Je vais te remonter !

-Tu... Tu ne pourras pas !

-Tais toi ! Je vais te remonter !

Mais le champ d'attraction n'allait pas tarder à les avaler tous les deux. Ils le savaient, mais elle refusait de le lâcher. Sous ses yeux venaient de disparaître son fils, sa famille, ses amis et son futur. Elle refusait de le perdre aussi. Mais ce sentiment était réciproque. Alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, lui lâcha toute emprise, lui décrochant un cri de surprise. Elle seule le tenait désormais.

-Arrête ! Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Elle n'allait pas pouvoir le retenir à elle seule.

-Aide-moi ! lui hurla-t-elle.

-Non, Hermione...

-Arrête !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, et la faille eut raison des maigres forces de la jeune femme. Lui aussi, était parti.

* * *

L'effroi saisit Ginny à la vue d'une Hermione déconfite, retombant malgré elle sur les débris. Elle était seule, et sa main vide semblait encore chercher celle du jeune Malfoy. A cet instant, la panique de la rousse colora et ses joues. Ils n'étaient plus que trois. Trois face à une Bellatrix déchaînée et une faille inter-dimensionnelle incontrôlable. Du mieux qu'elle put, Ginny chercha à atteindre sa baguette malgré ses vertiges. Elle devait se relever. Elle devait trouver son Maître. Elle devait les sortir de là. Du bout des doigts, elle senti sa baguette rouler au loin, et au même instant, elle perçut le bruit sourd d'une chute. Couverte de sang et de poussière, Ginny vit le visage de la Mangemort défiguré de rage. Dans la stupeur de la Gryffondor, elle l'avait saisi par les cheveux, la propulsant en arrière sur un reste de meuble fendu. La jeune femme sembla désorientée mais ne put atteindre sa baguette, elle non plus. Dans sa folie, Bellatrix se jeta sur elle à mains nues, roulant sur elle au milieu des débris, cherchant vainement à l'étrangler, et lui griffant, par la même occasion, la moitié du visage.

-C'est de ta faute ! Ta faute ! lui hurla-t-elle sans relâche.

Hermione se débattait mais ne faisait pas le poids seule, encore moins sans baguette. Dominée de très loin, elle senti les ongles de la Mangemort s'agripper à sa nuque et s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa chaire martelée de griffures.

-Je vais te faire payer ! Je vais te faire payer !

Très vite, ses longs doigts s'accrochèrent autour de son cou, compressant sa trachée et la faisant virer au rouge.

-Tu m'as pris mon fils !

Elle hurlait et serrait, serrait trop fort. Très vite, la vision d'Hermione se flouta, distordant l'image déjà effrayante de Bellatrix, les yeux exorbités et un filet de bave ensanglanté au bord de lèvres. Pourtant, sa suffocation cessa, quand la voix enrouée de Ginny s'éleva au-dessus d'elle.

-Bellatrix !

L'intéressée la regarda avec stupéfaction, puis délice. Une autre proie de choix s'offrait à elle.

-Toi...

-Lâche-la !

-On veut sauver son amie à ce que je vois... Pathétique !

Ginny ne trembla pas face à elle. Sa main portait encore le bout de bois qu'elle s'était elle-même arrachée de la cuisse. La douleur la submergeait mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Appuyée sur sa jambe valide, l'autre semblait se vider de son sang. La Mangemort le remarqua et sourit. Se désintéressant d'une Hermione au souffle coupé, elle se releva lentement. La bravoure de la Gryffondor la faisait doucement sourire.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas pouvoir m'arrêter ? Regarde-toi ! Tu es faible !

-Nous savons toutes les deux que tu me hais plus qu'Hermione. Kaï n'a jamais compté pour toi ! Tu ne le vois que comme un investissement qu'elle t'a volé ! Mais, moi, je t'ai pris ton Maître.

-Tais-toi !

-J'ai réussi à avoir la seule et unique chose au monde qui importait pour toi, continua-t-elle calmement.

-La ferme ! Tu n'es rien qu'une erreur ! Mon Maître s'en rendra compte !

-Non, Bellatrix... Mon Maître !

Ces mots furent ceux de trop et sa fureur se déchaîna. Elle se jeta sur elle en hurlant à la mort, esquivant le coup que la rousse chercha à lui porter et la plaquant violemment au sol. Elle crut avoir l'avantage, mais se trompa lourdement. Alors qu'elle chercha à l'étouffer comme elle l'avait fait pour Granger, Ginny lui donna un coup de genoux en plein ventre, la surprenant pendant suffisamment de secondes pour lui permettre de lui planter le pied de bois fendu en pleine côtes. La surprise la figea dans une expression de douleur alors que Ginny enfonçait d'avantage son arme. Le sang jaillissait de sa blessure et ses gestes se ramollirent. Très vite, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, n'arrivant plus qu'à respirer que dans un sifflement. Le pieu s'était logé entre ses côtes, perforant l'un de ses poumons. Aussi rapidement que sa jambe lui permit, Ginny se releva et s'éloigna d'elle. Le tonnerre n'allait pas tarder à gronder de nouveau, et il n'était plus question d'épargner qui que ce soit. Il était temps de partir. Hermione se précipita vers elle, complètement paniquée.

-Ginny ! Tu es blessée !

-Ce n'est rien ! Tu... Tu dois partir ! Maintenant ! dit-elle en montrant la faille.

-Quoi ?!

-Elle ne va pas tarder à mourir ! Et on n'a plus de temps ! Traverse la faille, je te rejoins juste après.

-Quoi ?! Non, il est hors de question que je te laisse ! s'énerva-t-elle. Et puis, on n'a... On n'a pas fini l'épreuve !

-On doit prendre le risque. Dans tous les cas on va mourir si on reste ! Et... Je dois trouver le Maître !

-Je reste avec toi alors !

-Non !

-Ginny, ce n'est pas négociable !

-Hermione, il est mon problème ! C'est… C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué à la fin de la Grande Guerre ! Tout a commencé à cause de nous et je... Je suppose que ça doit se terminer ainsi...

-Non ! Ginny, il est hors de question que je t'abandonne ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, sans toi j'aurais perdu la tête ici ! déclara-t-elle. Et puis... Je refuse de vous laisser mourir ici ! Il est devenu mon Maître à moi aussi !

Ginny sourit à sa déclaration. Elle avait raison. Ce voyage leur avait fait voir les choses sous un autre angle. Et aujourd'hui, elles ne regrettaient ni ne reniaient ce qui adviendrait d'elles. Elles l'acceptaient.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle, émue. Tu as raison. Il est ton Maître... Mais tu n'es pas qu'une simple disciple. Tu deviendras son amie, Hermione, et c'est pour cette raison que tu dois vivre. Il aura besoin de toi.

Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi une larme roula sur sa joue, mais ne put en avoir le temps. Ginny la prit dans ses bras, au moment même où le vent se leva dans la Grande Salle.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

Une étreinte piège. Hermione ne put se détacher que la rousse la propulsa en arrière. La faille sous elle l'engloutit dans un grondement alors qu'elle hurlait son nom avec tragédie. Cette fois, tout allait se finir. Elle était seule, son Maître gisait sous des gravats et Bellatrix allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Sa tête tournait mais elle n'y pensa pas. A la place, elle tenta de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle put, malgré les éclairs. Son Maître était là. Elle pouvait le sentir. Telle une désespérée, elle s'orienta là où son cœur la guidait et se mit à dégager autant de gravats que son frêle corps le lui permettait. Il était là, quelque part. Les minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement, comblant sa poitrine de peur. Ses mains saignaient à cause des angles tranchant et des frottements de la pierre. Ses larmes laissaient des traînées foncées sur ses joues couvertes d'une opaque poussière. Sa gorge hurlait à plein poumons le nom de son Maître. Seul le tonnerre lui répondit. Et les reste des colonnes s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité de la faille. Celle-ci ne faisait que croître, raccourcissant par la même occasion le reste de son temps précieux.

-Maître ! Maître, je vous en prie !

Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Bellatrix non plus. Elle pouvait voir cette dernière au loin, agonisant dans son sang. Sa respiration avait ralenti, signe indéfectible de sa mort imminente : du sang s'écoulait depuis la commissure de ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, elle ne riait pas face à la fatalité. Et son sourire, lui, était déjà mort. Alors que plus rien ne laissait place à l'espoir, une dernière étincelle surgit depuis le ciel. La jeune femme craignit son heure finale mais vit l'étincelle grandir pour devenir une femme. L'esprit lui apparut, plus humaine que jamais.

-Bonjour Ginevra.

-Vous ? Mais... Mais comment...

-J'ai aidé Voldemort à te retrouver. Cela m'a pris le reste de mes pouvoirs, j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin de tout. Mais j'aurai dû savoir que vous me surprendriez au dernier moment, dit-elle en souriant.

-S'il vous plaît ! implora-t-elle. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi !

-Bellatrix mourra d'un instant à l'autre. Tu n'as plus de temps, je le regrette. Tu dois partir maintenant.

-Non ! Non ! Je dois le retrouver.

-Ton Maître est enfoui sous encore deux mètres de gravats. Toute la bibliothèque lui est tombée dessus.

-Alors aidez-moi ! Tout ça, c'est votre faute ! A cause de vous, nos existences toutes entières ont failli être réduite à néant ! Et pourtant, on a quand même résolu votre fichue énigme ! C'est grâce à nous que vos pouvoirs sont revenus ! Alors, la moindre des choses, c'est que vous m'aidiez à le sortir de là !

-Ta survie dépends de cette faille ! Tu dois partir !

-Je préfère mourir ici que partir sans lui !

La femme sembla dépassée par son entêtement. Pourtant elle ne dit rien et soupira.

-Ses jambes sont brisées, trois de ses côtes sont fêlées et son épaule disloquée... Même si je t'aidais à le dégager, il ne pourrait pas bouger...

-Ça m'est égal ! Faîte le !

-Je...

-Maintenant !

Son cri d'impatience résonna au milieu du tonnerre. Et la force de son cœur fit sourire l'esprit.

-Je vous aurais prévenus, Dark Lady, souffla-t-elle alors.

Sa main se leva dans le vide et les gravas roulèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le côté. Tout l'amas de pierre sembla vivant et s'éparpilla tout autour d'un seul et unique point. Très vite, un gémissement s'éleva, puis les prémices d'un corps et une main s'agita à l'air libre. Quand Ginny se retourna, la femme avait disparu, mais elle s'en contre ficha. Désespérée par son propre soulagement, elle se précipita et agrippa la main du Lord. Les pierres le dégagèrent, dévoilant un visage en sang et de nombreuses blessures. Comme elle l'avait prédit, il était incapable d'esquiver le moindre geste sans souffrir le martyre. A la vue de la rousse, le mage crut bien rêver. Mais il déchanta davantage quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était seule.

-Ginny... Tu... Tu...

-Je vais bien ! Tout le monde ira bien, ne t'en fais pas...

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Bellatrix va mourir. Je l'ai... poignardée, et j'ai poussé Hermione dans la faille. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt ici, elle aussi.

-Elle aussi ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

Pourtant elle n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'il voit où elle voulait en venir. La fatalité de son sort, vu son état, lui coupa le souffle. Mais la simple idée que le sien le soit également lui fut intolérable.

-Non ! Pars ! Maintenant ! Je te l'ordonne !

-J'ai déjà désobéit. Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir seul !

-Je suis immortel ! Mes Horcruxes me garderont en vie, même perdu dans l'espace-temps !

-Une immortalité de torture, je sais…, souffla-t-elle.

-Nous ne savons pas ça !

-Si, nous le savons. Plus aucune vie ne m'attend dehors, si tu n'en fais pas partie. Magnus, Katherine, et Élias ne verrons jamais le jour, Harry aura gagné la guerre et je devrais malgré tout l'accepter ? Non... Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans eux ! Vivre sans toi ! Et je préfère mourir aujourd'hui que de passer ma vie à rêver de ce futur que nous aurions pu avoir et auquel j'ai goûté !

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si insupportable ? demanda-t-il, dépité.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Ces mots n'étaient que des mots. Mais le destin aimait mettre de simples mots en scène. Aussi, Ginny et le Lord, ne le surent pas, mais Bellatrix ne mourut pas de son hémorragie. Agrippée à la vie telle une tique enragée, elle essayait de respirer quand elle entendit ces mots au loin. C'est là que ses forces la quittèrent. Quand elle vit des ses yeux consumés par la haine le dernier baiser de son Maître avec la femme qu'il aimait. Quand elle vit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour lui faire savoir que c'était réciproque. Quand elle vit que Ginny avait raison. Ce n'était plus son Maître, mais celui de la rousse. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours marquait l'instant de sa défaite. Bellatrix avait perdu. Aussi, elle préféra mourir pour mettre un terme à cette vision que de survivre pour qu'elle perdure davantage. Le cœur brisé, elle ne put faire que la dernière chose qui lui était possible. Sa main mortelle agrippa le pieu qui dépassait de sa chaire sanglante et, dans une larme solitaire d'un amour définitivement mort, l'enfonça jusqu'à que ce que tout ne soit plus. Elle l'enfonça jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne puisse en supporter d'avantage, et jusqu'à ce que l'image de son Maître disparaisse à tout jamais. Oui... Le destin était malin et sans pitié. Aussi, on ne put dire si c'est d'amour qu'était morte cette femme à l'odeur de cadavre ancrée sur sa peau.

Après tout, mourir de jalousie, c'est mourir d'amour aussi.

Et c'est de cette mort, que les éclairs frappèrent une toute dernière fois.

* * *

Hermione fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière perçait la barrière de ses cils, l'éblouissant et l'ôtant de son implacable et étrange sommeil. Au début, elle ne comprit pas. Son esprit, engourdi et aveuglé, autant par ses souvenirs confus que par le grand jour, ne parvenait pas à rassembler ses pensées. Son corps entier fourmillait frénétiquement, comme si son sang bouillait à l'intérieur de ses veines. Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de réussir, par elle ne savait quel miracle, à se redresser. Le choc que subit son oreille interne lui donna instantanément envie de vomir ses tripes. Elle se sentait émerger d'un coma, ou d'un sommeil sous drogue. Sa perception et même les sons lui parvenaient de façon distordus, irréels... Pourtant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à entendre, seulement du vent qui jouait entre les feuilles et branches de vieux chênes. Du vent sifflant, et dansant dans les aires, sous la douce chaleur d'un radieux soleil. Une de ses mains s'enfonça dans une pelouse épaisse, et l'autre lui permit de s'ombrager suffisamment pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans la cour de Poudlard. Une cour méconnaissable : l'herbe qui l'éblouissait luisait d'un vert presque fluorescent, les arbres s'épanouissaient autour d'elle et un bruit de jet d'eau s'écoulait de la fontaine, presque lointain. Pourtant, le bruit des bombes résonnait encore dans ses souvenirs. L'odeur étouffante du sang et des morts, le goût de la poussière et du souffre, les cris des blessés et les rires des bourreaux... Rien ne collait avec ce paysage idyllique, et rien ne lui inspira plus de peur que ce dernier. Elle ne devait pas être ici. Elle en était certaine. Ses sentiments étaient confus, pourtant, elle le savait, ses habits n'étaient pas couverts de poussière pour rien et son arcade ne saignait pas vainement. Elle non plus ne collait pas avec le paysage, et ce contraste lui fit encore plus mal alors. Tout en grimaçant, elle chercha à se lever mais ne put que s'agenouiller dans un gémissement douloureux. Sa tête tournait, telle une toupie infernale. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être là. Elle devait réfléchir, se calmer, réfléchir et se calmer, réfléchir et se calmer... Ces mots tournaient, eux aussi. Sa vue se flouta. Pourtant, un seul terme resta clair dans son esprit. « _Mudblood »_. Sa cicatrice. Elle sembla briller plus que tout le reste à ses yeux, et la douleur qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de lui associer avait disparu. Au contraire, elle ressentit un manque. Un manque qui lui éventra le cœur sans qu'elle n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi. Des flashs lui vrillèrent la vue… U _n garçon brun, au regard un peu fou et au sourire cruel... Des yeux douloureux mais plus aimant que jamais... Et des mains rouges... Tellement rouges._ Sa gorge se serra sous l'émotion et la stupeur, mais son regard se fixa ailleurs. Un mirage... Une touffe de cheveux blond, presque blanc sous l'éclat du soleil. Elle ne parvînt qu'à les entrevoir, pas même certaine qu'ils soient réels, mais une deuxième vague lui prit le cerveau. _Un sourire charmeur, des cheveux platine, une chevalière... Un passé douloureux, le manque d'une moitié... et un amour fraternel envers le garçon brun._ Son esprit la torturait, lui infligeant la vue d'images, de souvenirs, qu'elle n'arrivait qu'à voir en brides. Des échos de voix, des rires, des pleurs... Elle souffrait d'une peine qu'elle ne comprenait pas et pourtant, elle lui donnait envie de mourir, là, maintenant, recroquevillée sur cette herbe si insupportablement vivante et insouciante. Des noms brûlaient ses lèvres, des noms qu'elle savait avoir prononcé avec amour. Des noms qui, au début, n'avait résonné que comme des murmures, et puis subitement, en cris.

Kaï et Scorpius.

Ses fils.

Quand cette vérité éclata dans son cerveau, le reste découla de lui-même, comme une avalanche de souvenirs et de vérités cachés derrière ces deux seuls noms. Ces derniers mois défilèrent sous ses yeux. Sa peine, son désespoir, sa douleur, sa joie, ses doutes... mais surtout, ses amis. L'image de Ginny la jetant contre son gré dans une faille temporelle fut la dernière gifle qu'elle reçut. Elle se sentait passée à tabac, rouée de coup, et à moitié morte. Mais la gravité de tous ces souvenirs ne fit qu'animer en elle une autre peur. Comme si tout s'éclairait, ses tremblements cessèrent, sa vue s'élargit et son esprit s'apaisa. Comme sortie d'une transe, elle toucha l'herbe du bout des doigts sans savoir si elle était vraiment réelle. Mais cette question ne valait rien. Et elle avait besoin de réponses. La faille l'avait ramené à Poudlard, mais pas le Poudlard qu'elle connaissait. Et peut-être pas son époque non plus. Malgré son corps courbaturé et probablement traumatisé par le voyage, elle se releva d'une traite, ignorant ses nausées et douleurs. Ses yeux cherchaient ses fils, Drago, Ginny, ou le moindre visage familier. Elle ne vit que l'herbe, la fontaine, le bleu du ciel et l'immensité du château s'élevant autour d'elle. Ce panorama lui glaça le sang. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Tout clochait. Rien ne concordait. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle doutait que la faille l'ait ramené au point de départ. La peur et l'angoisse lui serrèrent la gorge. Était-elle la seule à avoir survécut au voyage ? Ou avaient-ils tous été séparés ? Envoyé ailleurs, loin les uns des autres ? Et Ginny ? Et le Maître ? Avaient-ils traversé la faille, eux aussi ? Ou étaient-ils condamnés à errer dans le temps ? Toutes ces questions ravivèrent en elle les théories qu'ils avaient échafaudées, toutes les possibilités qui auraient pu arriver... Mais se retrouver seule, au beau milieu d'un Poudlard méconnaissable n'était définitivement pas sur la liste. Fébrile, elle sorti lentement de la cour, méfiante et baguette en main.

Les lieux étaient déserts mais loin d'être abandonné. Le jardin n'avait jamais été aussi bien entretenu, et la végétation s'épanouissait partout où cela était possible. Aucune brique ne manquait, aucun gravât, aucune poussière, aucun débris ou trou béant d'explosif ne creusaient les murs. C'était comme si la guerre n'était jamais arrivée. Comme si tout n'avait jamais été aussi prospère. Et ce Poudlard effraya plus que jamais la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas sa maison, son foyer, ou du moins, cela ne l'était plus. L'air était différent, l'aura des lieux aussi. C'était comme faire face à un inconnu. Désabusée, elle avança et erra de longues minutes, sans pour autant avoir jamais la force de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Elle avait passé des mois enfermés dedans, à courir dans les couloirs, et à se calfeutrer dans la Grande Salle, et l'idée d'y être seule ne l'avait jamais autant dérangée de sa vie. Regarder au loin sans voir les sourires arrogants des Malfoy, les yeux désolés de Ron, le sourire narquois de son fils ou encore l'air blasé du Maître lui faisait redouter le pire, mais la mettait également mal à l'aise. Elle détestait cette sensation.

Mal assurée, elle appela leurs noms, baguette toujours en avant et prête au pire. Pourtant, elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu qu'on l'appelle en retour. Son nom s'éleva depuis le parc. Un nom hurlé avec tellement de désespoir que son cœur en fit un bond d'allégresse et de soulagement.

Il était là. Drago était là. Il était vivant. Et il ne la chercherait sûrement pas s'il n'avait pas retrouvé lui aussi tous ses souvenirs. Ses jambes se mirent alors à courir plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible dans son état. Ne se guidant qu'à la voix de Malfoy, elle dévala le jardin devenu presque disproportionné et s'engouffra sur les rives du Lac, plus essoufflée que jamais. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Inquiet, une main nerveusement accrochée à ses cheveux et faisant les cents pas, il regardait le château avec autant d'incompréhension et de méfiance qu'elle. Derrière lui, Blaise, encore à moitié évanoui sur le sol, tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Les voir tous les deux ne l'avaient jamais autant rempli de joie de sa vie. Ils étaient là, ils avaient réussi, ils avaient survécu...

L'émotion guida ses derniers mètres vers eux. En la voyant, Drago cru bien sortir d'une apnée interminable. Désespérée de toutes les façons du monde, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui pour ne jamais le laisser la lâcher une seconde fois. Son souvenir de lui, se laissant aspirer dans la faille sous ses yeux lui fit monter des larmes de soulagement et de colère. Aussi, elle ne put s'empêcher de le frapper dès l'instant qu'elle quitta ses bras.

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle, les joues ruisselantes.

Pourtant, face à sa crise de nerf, Drago ne put que sourire. Lui aussi, il avait arrêté d'y croire. Mais ils étaient là. Du moins, eux.

-Où... Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il en regardant derrière elle.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... J'ai bien cru être seule, bredouilla-t-elle, fébrile. Co... Comment va Blaise ?

Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas décollé du sol. Son t-shirt maculé de son sang se recouvrait de terre à mesure qu'il se roulait en boule, la tête plaquée entre ses mains. Il était vivant, lui aussi.

-Il a un peu de mal, mais je pense que ça ira. Je... J'avoue que je ne pensais pas le revoir en vie après tout ça, souffla-t-il, dépité. Mais il a guéri.

-Les autres sont forcément quelque part ! Il... Il faut les chercher !

Mais le jeune homme ne partagea pas son empressement, et à vrai dire, il ne répondit pas mais fixa les bois. Les bois dont deux individus boitant sortaient. Deux individus à l'air si familier, qu'il n'y crut pas. Le reflet d'une paire de lunettes brisées, une tignasse rousse... Il crut halluciner avant de s'exclamer, stupéfait :

-Mon père avait raison. Ils sont vraiment increvables, ces deux-là !

Hermione ne comprit que quand elle vit et sentit son cœur se soulever d'un poids. Harry n'était pas mort brûlé vif par un éclair et Ron n'avait pas fini par se vider de son sang après qu'un enfant ait tenté de le tuer. Eux aussi étaient vivant. Du moins, en apparence, car une fois dans la lumière, ils purent voir l'inconscience de Ron et les grimaces et boitements douloureux de Harry. Aucun d'eux n'était encore pleinement remis, mais ils étaient debout, comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

-Mon Dieu ! Harry ! Ron !

Harry s'écroula à un mètre d'eux, laissant s'écraser le rouquin qui gémit face contre terre. Drago s'occupa de le traîner comme il put près de Blaise tandis qu'Hermione ranima du mieux qu'elle pu son ami. Il avait du porter le Weasley sur plusieurs centaines de mètres pour sortir des bois.

-Hermione…, souffla-t-il. Tu... Tu vas bien...

-Oui ! Oui, on va tous bien ! Grâce à toi...

Sa phrase le fit sourire entre deux grimaces. Lentement, il prit appuit sur elle pour se redresser et avança, un air incertain sur le visage.

-Comparé à tout le bordel que je vais causer, c'était le minimum, non ?

Elle sourit, mais le perdit à sa deuxième question.

-Où est Ginny ?

Ses inquiétudes silencieuses depuis ses retrouvailles avec ses camarades grandirent brusquement. Personne ne savait qu'elle était la dernière à avoir vu Ginny. Personne ne savait qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas traversée la faille. Personne ne savait qu'elle avait tué Bellatrix, causant l'auto-destruction de cette fausse dimension, et était restée malgré tout, pour rechercher le Maître sous les décombres. Personne ne savait sauf elle. Et ses peurs mûrissaient à mesure que le temps passait et que l'horizon ne se tâchait pas d'une seconde chevelure rousse. Sans rien dire, elle aida Harry à s'asseoir et examina les blessures de Ron. Blaise et lui allait avoir du mal à se remettre mais ils survivraient. Quant au sujet de Harry, Hermione avait arrêté de compter les miracles. Comme disait Drago : véritablement increvable.

-Vous vous êtes réveillé seuls ? demanda le blond.

-Oui... A l'orée de la forêt interdite, soupira Harry. Je n'ai pas tout compris au début mais c'est revenu... Au fur et à mesure.

-Les souvenirs reviennent lentement.

-Mais pourquoi nous les avoir laissés ? répondit Hermione. L'esprit du temps devait savoir que cela pourrait causer de graves modifications ! Connaître son avenir n'entraîne rien de bon !

-Peut-être qu'elle avait ses raisons ? dit Harry. On ne sait pas encore comment tout s'est fini là bas. Et on n'a toujours pas retrouvé Ginny et Jedusor. Ils ont probablement atterri un peu plus loin.

-Et les autres ? souffla Hermione d'une petite voix. Kai, Scorpius, Magnus, l'autre Drago... Vous pensez qu'ils sont retournés dans leur époque ?

-C'est notre cas, pourquoi pas le leur ?

-Du calme, Potter. Ce Poudlard ne ressemble à rien à celui que nous avons laissé derrière nous, dit Malfoy, méfiant. C'est... C'est comme si la guerre n'était jamais passée par là.

-Je me suis réveillée dans la cour. Il n'y a aucune trace, aucun vestige... Juste une énorme et luxuriante végétation, dit-elle, songeuse.

-Peut-être que pendant notre absence, le temps a passé ? Qu'ils ont reconstruis ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est possible, mais mieux vaut rester prudent. Nous nous sommes frottés au temps une fois, alors ne commettons pas la même erreur.

-Il faut pourtant être sûrs…, soupira Harry.

-Retrouver Ginny et Voldemort reste pour le moment la priorité. Ils pourraient se faire tuer ou capturer, si on les voyait ensemble.

-Vous pensez qu'on nous croira ? Si on raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Drago, incertain.

Cette question, ils ne se l'étaient encore jamais posée. Sûrement parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas se retrouver confrontés à une modification temporelle, ou encore aux événements qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour sortir de leur prison. Cela les avait changés et rapprochés. Autant dire que rien ne serait jamais comme avant après tout ça. Et ça aussi, ils ne s'en rendaient compte que maintenant.

-Peut-être... Mais nous y réfléchirons plus tard. Harry, reste avec Ron et Blaise. Vous n'êtes pas en état de partir en recherche. Drago et moi allons inspecter les environs du château, voir s'il y a des traces de Ginny et du Maître, trancha Granger. Restez à couvert jusqu'à qu'on revienne. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il se passe ici.

-Vous êtes sûrs ?

-On n'a pas le choix. Comme à dit Drago, on ne peut pas se permettre d'autre erreurs...

Le blond approuva, et c'est sur leurs gardes qu'ils quittèrent les trois sorciers. Comme ils s'y attendaient, toute la rive était déserte, tout comme le reste de la cour. C'est la boule au ventre qu'ils entrèrent finalement dans les couloirs. La simple entrée de Poudlard leur fit une drôle d'impression. C'était bien la seule partie du château à laquelle ils n'avaient pas accès dans l'autre dimension : la porte d'entrée mais aussi de sortie. Ils s'engouffrèrent lentement, mal assurés et inquiets. Personne n'était là. Les salles, les halls... Tout était désert, et le silence oppressant. Ils devaient se trouver en plein mois d'été pour qu'il n'y ait aucun élève ni professeur. Ils firent un tour rapide des axes principaux, mais très vite, les couloirs les menèrent à la Grande Salle. Leurs cœurs s'affolèrent légèrement à sa vue, et par réflexe, ils ne cessèrent de regarder derrière eux, de peur que les couloirs ne changent et qu'ils ne se retrouvent piégés de nouveau. Le son si caractéristique de la porte leur donna la chair de poule, pourtant, quand ils entrèrent finalement, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que cette Grande Salle n'était définitivement pas celle dans laquelle ils avaient été retenus prisonniers. Les canapés, la bibliothèque, les tapis... Tout avait disparu pour ne laisser que les traditionnelles quatre grandes tables à manger au milieu de la pièce. Le carrelage froid avait remplacé la moquette, dont l'odeur de brûlé restait encore gravée dans leurs narines.

-C'est... bizarre de revenir après... après tout ça, dit Drago mal à l'aise.

Hermione ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand ils étaient en guerre, cette salle s'était transformée en hôpital de fortune, puis elle était devenue leur prison chaleureuse et conviviale ; et enfin, à leur retour, il ne restait rien, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. C'était comme perdre tout ses repères dans le temps et dans l'espace une fois de plus. Repartir de zéro, mais sans plus aucune base à laquelle se rattacher. Et c'était leur cas aujourd'hui. La gorge serrée, ils avancèrent lentement avant que Drago ne se fige. Un reflet couleur feu brillait sous une table. Il crut halluciner, mais il n'en était rien. Et cette couleur ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne. Sans réfléchir, il contourna toutes les tables, une Hermione ne comprenant rien à ses trousses. Puis elle la vit. C'était Ginny. Elle gisait inconsciente, pleine de poussière et de sang. Hermione eut le souffle coupé d'horreur et de soulagement. Son état était pire que celui dans laquelle elle l'avait quitté, mais elle l'avait fait : elle était en vie. Sans attendre, ils lui jetèrent un sort de réveil. Elle seule savait ce qui était arrivé. Elle seule savait où pouvait se trouver Voldemort. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur elle. Son sommeil resta complet et avec lui, les questions qui en découlaient.

-Il faut la réveiller avant qu'on ne nous trouve. On ne pourra pas justifier son coma.

-Transportons la d'abord dehors. Elle a peut-être juste besoin de temps, dit Hermione, peu sûre d'elle et de nouveau inquiète.

-Hé ! Malfoy, Hermione ! hurla brusquement la voix d'Harry derrière eux.

La surprise et la peur traversèrent leurs visages avant qu'ils ne se retournent. La fatigue les taraudait. L'inquiétude aussi. Et pourtant, l'idée de vacances semblait s'éloigner un peu plus à chaque seconde.

-On t'avait dit de rester sur les rives ! s'exclama Drago, prêt à s'armer.

-Blaise et Ron sont revenus à eux ! dit-il, essoufflé. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là.

Ses joues roses témoignaient de sa course. Et dans ses mains reposait un vieux papier journal humide et délavé.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai trouvé ça, jeté par terre prêt du lac. Il fallait que vous le voyiez.

Il leur tendit, un air grave sur le visage et la main tremblante. Hermione le prit, mais n'y trouva pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Un exemplaire déchiré de la Gazette des Sorciers, rien de plus. Les titres n'étaient presque plus lisibles à cause de l'humidité, sans parler de la date, complètement effacée.

-Lisez l'article encore lisible, soupira le Survivant.

 _« ... les équipes de secours de S... Mangouste, déjà débordées, ont réclamé un renforc... de leur effectif en ces temps sombres... Aucune certitude n'a été confirmée à notre rédaction. Le ministre de la Magie maintient qu'il est trop tôt pour affirmer que l'attaque survenue hier après-midi sur... les moldus était l'œuvre du Ma... Noir Grindelwald. En exil depuis déjà plusieurs années... son retour semble se confirmer, au grand malheur du ministre... qui semble vouloir refuser cette possibilité... »_

Grindelwald... Ce simple nom se faisait oublier dans l'histoire. Et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, il était employé au présent.

-Non…, souffla Hermione dépitée. C'est... C'est...

-On est... Je veux dire... Vous... Vous pensez que...

-Je voudrais dire non, mais cet article n'est pas aussi vieux que ce dont il parle. Il est récent ! s'exclama Harry devant un Drago balbutiant. Il est récent !

-Non... On ne peut pas... On ne peut pas être... C'est...

Hermione n'arrivait pas à finir ses phrases. L'énormité de la situation lui tournait la tête.

-Je crois qu'on peut définitivement oublier le mot « impossible », dit Drago, dépité. Si cet article dit vrai, alors nous avons été renvoyés à l'époque où Grindelwald était vivant...

-Et en guerre…, ajouta le survivant.

-Par Merlin...

-Grindelwald n'a attaqué des Moldus dans le seul but de provoquer Dumbledore. C'est ce qui les conduira à s'affronter une bonne fois pour toute, dit Hermione, les yeux exorbités. Si... Si on prend cet article et ses références historiques, je dirais... Je dirais qu'on a atterri aux alentours de 1944.

-En plein milieu de la guerre contre Grindelwald...

-Pas seulement. On est aussi en pleine Seconde Guerre Mondiale moldue, dit Hermione, glacée d'effroi.

C'était pire que tous les scénarios qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. C'était pire que tout. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur époque. Et pas non plus dans le futur de leurs enfants. Mais dans le passé. Un passé sombre et tourmenté, aussi bien dans le monde de la magie que le monde moldu. A croire qu'il revivait un dérivé de leur propre guerre. Une parodie qu'ils espéraient n'être qu'une énorme farce. Pourtant, tout semblait plus réel que jamais.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous… dit Drago, mais je commence sérieusement à détester cet esprit du temps...

* * *

Voilà ! Ceci est la fin de cette première partie ! Car oui chers amis, **il y aura une suite** ! Ce n'était pas prévu, je vous l'avoue, mais je ne pouvais pas finir cette fiction simplement, il fallait un rebondissement ! J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaira, et que vous lirez la suite ! **Un** **premier chapitre de la suite sera publié dés demain,** je vous rassure ! Je voulais vous donner un aperçut dès maintenant, et ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps !

Que va t-il se passer selon vous ? 1944 ? Grindelwald ? Nos héros vont-ils trouver un moyens de revenir dans leur époque ? Ou vont-ils essayer de tout arranger ? Vous saurez tout ça très vite !

Merci à vous tous qui me suivez depuis le début, je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin dans cette histoire ! Vos commentaires me vont droits au coeur !

A très vite ! Bisous à tous !


	39. Chapter 39

Le volume 2 de cette fiction se nomme : _Past meets futurs II suite : Les vestiges du passé._ Le chapitre 1 est déjà en ligne !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !


End file.
